


探月银行ooc合集

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 304,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: 龙凤胎家有嗲精为上下篇





	1. Chapter 1

余生出租

早春的艳阳懒懒地从汉江一点点下落，余晖尽染，来往穿梭的车辆仍不知疲倦，匆忙赶往目的地，日复一日，是又美又平常的首尔图景。姜义建正带着新来的租客看房子，堪堪拉上客厅窗帘，斩断外界耀眼的光线。

租客话不多，看完一转房间布局，直接向姜义建要了租约，红印泥浅浅按了指印，笃定地租下了一年。姜义建本来话痨体质，长得也是一张天生喜盈盈的狗样，眼笑起来弯成一道缝，谈起天来和谁都是一副认识已久的老友样，熟络起来不过几分钟的事。

但这个租客，却让他几次想张嘴，又不大开得了口，句子哽在喉间，眼看着手机提示预付款也转到了账，姜义建舔了舔干燥的嘴角，用一句没头没脑的，“邕先生，或许你喜欢男人吗？”，彻底把滞留不动的屋内空气撕开一道小口。

因为他太漂亮了我才会这样的，实在是太漂亮了。姜义建送走噗嗤一声笑开但是没做正经回答的邕先生后，第一千零两百一十次安慰自己。姜义建自己清楚，作为坐拥首尔几栋好地段建筑物的房主，对象取向是直是弯，对他的情路历程都不会有太大影响。

 

 

他只是喜欢美，超越一切物质条件，驾凌任何现实考虑的美。

想要了解，想要探寻，想要，拥有。

 

 

房客管不了房东搬到隔壁去吧？姜义建摊开具有十足法律效应的合同，仔细读了两遍，打包好了行李，顺利恭喜自己提前入住邕先生隔壁了。

起初，没想过能碰头，因为据姜义建的仔细观察，邕先生的作息就跟他苍白孱弱的外表一样，昼伏夜也不出，完完全全的山顶洞人。为了转账和联系方便，姜义建主动搭把手帮邕先生搬家，勉勉强强加上了对方的Kakao Talk。

本想窥知一二私生活的边边角角，没想到这人连头像都是一片漆黑，不是系统故障，就是一片漆黑。姜义建把图片存了下来，调了八百遍对比度之后，下了结论，这人大概是现代社会吸血鬼？但是也不过来吸自己的精血？还是有什么固定人种情结？

姜义建决定先按兵不动，这栋楼暂时只有自己和他两个居民，相比起以前邻里和谐的小区冷清得很。除了带客人四处看看出租房，姜义建有事没事就在他的随身皮质笔记本上写写画画，内容本来是他写给前任的釜山旅游攻略，还一片丹心地画了地图，还没送出去对象就撒腿跑到大洋彼岸，一副老死不相往来的调调。

姜义建豁达得很，反正也不见得有多喜欢，至少劳动成果留在了手上。他照样每天增增补补他的手记，只不过大多数时候，他是把本子倒过来，记录关于隔壁的房客的一星半点。

 

 

这日子清淡也单调，房客总是每个周五下午出门采购一大堆东西，然后继续闭门不出整整一周，姜义建守了两周，觉得自己的下巴都瘦尖了，真是好闷啊。姜义建锁上自己这户门，想着今天收完租子一定要叫上哥几个烧酒烤肉走一波，给自己出出撩汉的点子，反正无论如何，邕先生也不出门。

酒过三巡，姜义建没醉，或者说，他觉得自己没醉？兄弟几个七手八脚把他甩在了单元门门口，拜拜走人续第二摊去了。姜义建胡乱按了好多下才把密码锁按开，人直筒筒往楼道里猛摔。不知道是熟悉的味道还是差点屁股落地的触感让他清醒了一大截，他鼻子又使劲嗅了嗅，就是十五岁那年的煤气味没错，那？

 

 

姜义建人生少有的动作快过思维的时刻好像都跟煤气有关。他熟练地用兜里的备用钥匙打开邕先生家的大门，关掉烧得正旺的壁炉，浇灭几个炭盆，门窗都随着他的动作大开，涌进带着春天种子的穿堂风，好多了，他想。然后站在客厅中央，皱着眉看着因为药物陷入安眠的邕圣祐雕刻般的一张脸，拨响了救护车急救电话。

 

 

“新安装的烟雾报警系统很好。”姜义建掐了掐正开着门的邕圣祐的一截腰。邕圣祐转了头，眼里满是抱歉地回看他，眼底没有神采，茫茫然一片。姜义建忖度，这个人是不会死在自己的房子里了，可是他一定会死。也许不是现在，但他会死。

姜义建不是没有试图和邕圣祐开诚布公地聊过，但是对方身上就是缺乏那点生气，哪怕一点点也好的对活下去的渴望也全无。姜义建确实喜欢他的皮囊，但还没到迷恋灵魂的程度，甚至不到爱意，把他从鬼门关捞回来，天天寸步不离照看已经算是仁至义尽。

作为房东，姜义建觉得自己是很合格的。现在，是时候卸下担子了，邕圣祐搬来以后他还甚少仔细瞧过这处公寓，改动不多，环视一周，没再听见邕圣祐有什么响动便想撤退。瞥见沙发上方的墙上兀自多出了个大相框，凑近想仔细看看，竟是好多个剪贴好的豆腐块裱成的一张作品集合，作者落款都是一行小字，像细密密的纱网，把姜义建包围在回忆的中央。

 

 

父亲生意失败，要挟母亲和他一起烧炭自杀就是发生在十五岁。彼时的姜义建才没有现在这么冷静干练，抱着晕厥的母亲哇哇的大哭声和不寻常的气味引来街坊邻里，才把年纪尚幼的他哄出家门，继续施救。母子二人，被债主围攻追债的时候，姜义建也没想过一了百了，这样对不起母亲。他要为母亲的爱活着，他一直这样想。

 

还是在不知道第多少次目睹母亲因为自己学校的学费犯愁，冬夜晚上洗碗工干完后十指红肿着还要挑灯缝制另接的针线活后，动了这个念头。以自己的成绩，读书是读不出头的，他自己知道。

揉成球几张不及格的试卷塞进抽屉，姜义建爬上学校天台的时候在想，母亲如果只难过一小会儿就好了，别再哭了，这个世界不值得，下个世界再见。

 

天台视野开阔，姜义建看着看着入了迷，上午休的铃还没打响，他得等所有人都进入沉静的休憩之后再了结自己。拔了几根天台缝隙里长出来的野草，往下抛去，下坠得很快，姜义建是在模拟计划中不久后的自己的坠落。

春日的风很野，再拔的几把草，飘进了楼下班级的窗口，探出几个高年级学生恶狠狠的脑袋要冲上来解决问题。姜义建哭笑不得，垂死之人还招惹是非，只能躲。

天台只有一幢小房子，是学校批准的文学诗社，姜义建没想太多，莽撞之下，跑过去敲门，没人应，小玻璃纸糊的窗口因为受力而震颤。里面有人，姜义建视力不太好，看的不太清晰，模模糊糊是个穿着白衣背对着门的身影，刚想开口叫个救命，白衣人的声音隐隐约约传来，

“我把活着喜欢过了/先睡觉吧/小鸟们/我把活着喜欢过了

因为远处有呼唤我的东西/我把悲伤喜欢过了/

可以睡觉了孩子们/我把悲伤喜欢过了。”念诗的军嗓正投入感情中，被几个叽叽喳喳的声音打断，“小五，小五，小五，你觉得这个作者写这诗，是想着生，还是想着死呢？”

“生啊，活着才能体会喜欢过了，这种感觉吧。”

 

 

姜义建没再上过天台。同理他也没能再找到这个叫小五的男孩。

兜兜转转，因缘设计，造化弄人。

现在，我们是换了个位置了，姜义建对着剪报上石宛高诗社小五的落款，嘴角爬上冰雪初融的暖阳。

 

 

姜义建不懂文艺人那些弯弯曲曲、百转千回的心事，他也不想勉强。只想简简单单的，和面前这个人建立一点联系，让他能有机会和这个世界重新拉起手臂。他知道不必太在意这人究竟领不领情，命都还没保住，谈什么感情。

于是，他直接揪准了邕圣祐的小辫子——自杀未遂，开始努力“维护”自己作为房东的合法、合理权利。开始往租约里加一些奇奇怪怪的小规定，例如，承租人必须每天向出租人进行早中晚三次的例行问候，缺一个~的标点符号他都要从隔壁跑过来敲门。 

还有他每次拽着邕圣祐的手往屋外跑赶去觅食的时候，开口临时起意补充的，承租人必须与出租人保持一样的饮食偏好和进食规律。不管是在凌晨三点的烧酒摊，还是傍晚五点的西餐厅，邕圣祐还是软绵绵的，任他摆布的漂亮人偶一样，没有一点生气。

姜义建也不急，偶尔也不用钥匙捅开门，老老实实按三下门铃，迎着邕圣祐睡得迷蒙的小半张脸的是姜义建亮晶晶的一对眼睛。“今天我们在家吃。”淘米熬粥，摆上一桌，炖煮煎炸是釜山男孩稳定的手艺，小菜是从釜山带过去的，碗筷杯匙，整整齐齐，作家洗完脸后，仔细地摆摆。

解开围裙，长腿往桌下一折，姜义建总是动作灵活，用勺子一撬，传来闷闷的瓶盖跳起声，两盅杯里兑上一半烧酒一半啤，等两人都喝得有点晕乎乎的再微微探探邕圣祐口气，问他还有没有地方想去。接着拿出自己那个写满小九九的记事本，煞有介事地瞄一眼笔记，再瞄一眼对面，给小作家介绍自己的故乡。

有时沉默，有时候小作家会突然双眼闪着光，对着絮絮叨叨的姜义建发问，“姜义建，你对我真好，你对别人也一样好吗？”明明自从他出现以后，姜义建的身边就再也没有出现过别人，他们彼此心知肚明。

有些话讲出来未必就好听，邕圣祐知道，但是姜义建有时候就好像他从纷乱世界里借来的这处房子，有时候会忘记，租约有期，人也有心，自己这样，不敢开口，更谈不上挽留，只能问他这么幼稚的问题。

姜义建也不恼，酒意酣浓，脸上桃红，酒杯从左边胸膛往外推，“这里的租客，现在只有你，不是吗？”语毕，又是一杯干下肚，发出爽快的喉音，憨憨地对着小作家笑。小作家眼底光芒没灭，也没更亮。你来我往，不存芥蒂，倒也有些心照不宣。

姜义建在家醒酒躺了两日，醉倒没有很醉，只是想忍着不要去找小作家，把小作家对自己说的那句话留久一些，再留久一些，咀嚼来，又咀嚼去，他话里的味道。像要推开自己，又像要抓紧？姜义建抓着额前一撮头毛，直犯愁。滚下床来，抓着笔在记事本上胡乱涂鸦，修改自己回答邕圣祐的句子，“我只喜欢你”划掉，“我只爱你”又划掉，“我的心里眼里只有你”再次重重地划掉，姜义建合上封皮，觉得自己或许真的应该报个土味情话培训班。

手机在房间里某个角落唱起歌来，音乐还是小作家专用的，找东西就找东西，干嘛把人家往地上乱扒，姜义建家的鸭绒空调被和乳胶枕头委屈巴巴地如是说。结果手机卡在床头缝里，姜义建一看备注名，想死但是我不能让他死的小作家옹,差点晕厥，就地又踹了席梦思床垫两下，才接上电话。“嗯，我在。”

姜义建发现自己或许太久没开口说话，声音竟然有点哑。“那个，柚子茶很好喝，蜂蜜放的很好，醒酒的话不错。”姜义建正转着头向远离听筒的方向捂着嘴清嗓子，还没来得及吸收这是句夸赞，还是句邀请，含糊地唔了一声，还没正经开口给个回答，小作家又开口了，“我们去逛街吧，明天，听说要降温了，想买几件厚衣服。”

姜义建高兴得差点咬掉自己舌头，握着手机差点蹦崩床板，也不管嘎吱嘎吱摇晃床板的声音有没有传到那人耳边，故作镇定地回了一句，“好，明天我去接你。”对方没再作声，过了一会儿一个浅浅的好传过来，好似通电，振动着骨膜，怔得姜义建握着已经挂断的手机贴着耳侧，傻愣愣了两分钟。然后是三分钟的锤墙大吼，分贝之大只能让人感恩还好这栋公寓楼都是这位房主的，不然多不好意思。

姜义建狂喜之余又是涌来的担心，他好容易控制住自己，端坐在不知怎么地跑到地上的枕头上，仔细回忆，这小作家不常有反常，除了，除了那次烧炭？热炕头变冻冰窟也不过如此，只不过这次还要把自己也算进寻死计划里？这也算是人类文明进化的一大步？

达尔文和爱因斯坦大概是不会放过自己的，但是有什么所谓呢，对他来说，邕圣祐大概才是普罗米修斯的火种，伊甸园的禁果，阿基里斯的跟腱或是参孙的头发，是曾经的黑暗隧道那头传来的一点光热，是被全世界放弃的一瞬间里，让自己想要活下去的全部意义。

姜义建想着想着，就一夜无眠。本来还能死乞白赖算得上是约会的这次出游，却换来一夜的辗转反侧，抚平了床单多翻几个身又再次皱起，戴上眼罩又再次挂在脑门上，窗帘都拉起，灯也关掉，拔不掉自己这颗心里的电源。

闭上眼都是小作家穿着白衬衫，合着眼在念诗句的背影，也许睫毛很长，跟现在一样，给瘦得深陷进去的眼眶下投下两道浅浅的阴翳。至少要请他再念诗给我听，加租约，再加一条，如果这次他也没死成的话，姜义建恨恨地想，清晨的晨曦打进来，像极了当时小作家瘦削颊上耀着的半面光。

 

姜义建胡乱收拾了下自己，把车钥匙丢在桌上，抓了钱包和家里钥匙就挂上家里门，两户间隔的走道不长，来来去去地踱了好久，瓷砖地面灰都给他新皮鞋底给抹得四下退散了，才咚咚咚下定决心敲邕圣祐的门。

小作家难得一脸晴朗，宽松的家居服换成了剪裁得体的衬衫，扎在西裤里，线条流畅又简单，头发应该是仔细吹过，柔顺的刘海有了型，露出温情脉脉一双墨黑眼睛。

姜义建微微有点看呆，站在门口没动弹，邕圣祐见他没有反应，指节轻轻在姜义建眼前敲了敲，“走啦，姜先生。”姜义建回过神来只觉得，现在的自己真是彻底栽在这人这里了，凝滞的海域也好，无头的公路也好，要是能一直一直探究下去，该有多好。

这话当然不能说出口，惹人烦恼，但还好，姜义建也够狡猾，够赖皮，“我车坏了，今天委屈你一下，我们坐地铁去吧，挺近的，打车划不来。”姜义建才不会说他昨天把车特意倒进了一百年不用小区的地下车库，还被走回来的路上遇到的一只小蜘蛛吓得半死。

无论如何，想跟这人再多待一下下，一刻钟的路程如果能延长到哪怕半小时，也是极好的。没想到小作家挺开心的，走去地铁站的路上还绕路从落叶满地的草坪中间穿过，猛踩了踩厚实的地面，小作家真是太瘦了，只长身高不长身体，姜义建站在树下，扒下脑门上掉落的一片叶子，甩了甩头，目光粘着小作家跳来跳去的身板，暗自思忖。

也不知道哪里来的勇气，姜义建冲上去拽着小作家，把他凉滋滋的手心塞进自己驼色的大衣口袋里，按着他没多少肉感的肩膀，带着他往前走了，“你再踩两下落叶都要成泥了，万事万物都有自然规律，你这么着急干什么。”小作家没挣开，也没回答，只是在刚过完斑马线后，猛地把手抽出来，两只冰爪迅速俯冲进姜义建护在大衣领里的脖子后面，冰得釜山男子汉呲哈呲哈出了声，又不想示弱，超绅士地帮嘴角噙着作弄成功的微笑的小作家推开百货大门的当口，嘴里还念叨不停，“要给你买条围巾，不对，买副手套，不对，买两副......” 

 

 

进来之前，姜义建只当小作家是要准备赴死的行头，没想到这人仿佛事不关己一般，动作倒迅速，单手插裤袋，穿梭在各个柜台，忙着拿衣服在房东身上有模有样地比划。

七逛八逛，姜义建手上也拿了好几个大logo的袋子了，合计下来也是几套衣裤了，也没见小作家自己试点什么，刷的还是小作家自己的卡。姜义建脚步跟在后面，亦步亦趋，心里暗暗盘算，这一心寻死也没必要跟自己的合法收入过不去啊，何况还是胡乱花在自己这剥削阶级的房东身上。

实在没忍住，开口想问，邕圣祐却正好回头，撞了姜义建一个满怀，虽然有点痛，感觉还挺好，姜义建还回味呢，手上手提袋撒了一地，小作家早弹开了，甩下一句，“我去前面看看，你快来。”姜义建弯腰麻利地串起一地狼藉，小跑着往前追，四下望了望，没看到人。

想是这人又随心所欲走岔了，仔仔细细问了几个柜台，才真的心下一凉，回过神来了，没必要再四处问询了，穿着衬衫西裤的好看的小作家人跑了，真的跑了。

 

 

到底是想去了断的，有没有自己都要去的。

过了四季，也没能变，小作家比他以为的坚决。

失魂落魄，提着满手的累赘，姜义建第一次有了回到十五岁的错觉，明明曾经是有声音，有色彩的世界，好像突然被按下了默片模式，自己出不去，外面的一切也进不来。

 

 

还好你还算有点良知，姜义建无知无觉地过完斑马线，抓着突突亮起的手机干瞪眼，“姜先生，车借我开两天，邕。”

看来他至少回了趟家，要离家出走，要一心寻死，东西也要带够啊，姜义建可怜巴巴地想。还有，他居然会开车，那么细的手指头居然会抓方向盘，还没来得及感叹一下小作家的隐藏技能，无数车沉湖底的悲伤案件就在他眼前涌现。

姜义建觉得，此情此景，此时此刻，倒不如自己先仙逝一把，来得比较痛快。

脚步还是引向家里，问了门口安保大叔，小作家果然轻车熟路借走了他的车，脚步再沉重万分地踏上楼，自己家除了车钥匙跟放在车钥匙旁边的记事本，好像什么也没少，又好像什么都少了。

小作家那边呢，他不想看，要是翻出封遗书什么的，让他怎么想？还是继续踢着楼道里堆着的破旧纸盒吧，报警有什么用，小作家好像才走那么一下下，谁会信自己的自杀断言？踢了一会儿，还是觉得堆积的杂物碍眼，想踢得更远，才看见了最底下那个低低矮矮的盒子上写的字，车载GPS系统，免充电准定位，您的防盗专家。

这还是刚买车时，改漆的半推半给弄的，姜义建基本没参与，久而久之也就忘了。这下灵光乍现，一蹦三尺高，掏出手机火急火燎地点开了客户端软件，人窝在杂物堆角落里，盯着扫描的雷达图标转啊转啊，都快晕厥了，才看见一个小小的黑点在地图上慢慢移动，像是心又重新会跳了，大脑又重新能够思考，又想到邕圣祐签的租约上答应过，不损坏房东任何物品。

他那么怕麻烦别人的一个人，应该不会投湖吧，姜义建眯着眼，紧跟着那个小小的黑点，像看到了邕圣祐极黑极倔强的黑色发旋，在公路上驰骋。

 

 

无可奈何，租了车，请了司机师傅，来人一看开价又高，要得又急，缄口不问，只是按照他的要求顺着手机上的点移动的路线开。姜义建坐在车后座，本是有些急，正碰上下班高峰的首尔交通，一点点挪动的车速和手机屏幕上有些飞快移动的点对比，让他额上快速地淌下大珠大珠的冷汗。然，又开了半个小时，还是对着那个点，姜义建拧着的眉头松了，说了句，“不管他，我们往釜山开，怎么快怎么开。”，就放松身子，沉沉把自己交付给酣甜的梦境了。

前一晚一宿都没合眼，彼时正是困得不行，强撑困意跟在屁股后面撵小作家已经是打足了十二万分精神，定睛一看，小作家开的飞快的这条路不是自己之前告诉他的那条吗，距离上稍远些，但却因为要经过一段沿海公路，所以可以透过车窗看到很多在暖和的午夜下去水浴的旅人，哪怕是寒冷的初冬也有不少成群结队搭着帐篷看星星的多情种。

再联想到小作家对釜山的那些很大程度由自己构建的不切实际的幻想，姜义建算是安心了，这人寻死也挺浪漫，想要死在有海的釜山。那他一定没忘，自己吹得天花乱坠的釜山旅行梦灌输里，还有句，釜山的晚霞最好看。至少，不看晚霞他不会死的，要死也死在晚霞里，我懂他。

姜义建跌落入梦乡时心底满是笃定和踏实。

 

姜义建醒的时候，釜山已经裹在浓浓的夜色和厚厚的海雾里，打开窗一定能闻到熟悉的盐腥味，姜义建揉揉眼睛看着窗外，灯塔骤然亮起，有远航的船不断向此岸接近，是海边。

他下了车，伸到前座拔了钥匙，锁了车，司机没什么表情在车灯前抽烟，把他的手机递给他，指着他快电量耗尽的手机屏，示意他，点就停在这里。姜义建回头一看，竟然是个家庭旅馆。

先压下情绪，抱歉地抓了抓头，和人重提了价格，主动要求补上今晚的旅费和明早回首尔的车票，这边离车站不算近，他想了想还准备开口加上一笔打车费，对方灭了烟头，在脚底踩了踩，捡起来丢进一旁的垃圾桶，冲他摆了摆手，“我也好久没来釜山了，挺怀念的，找到人就行，不要加钱了。”姜义建向对方欠了欠身，听对方说到有去处可以去，便不再坚持。

送人走了，站在家庭旅馆大大的牌子下面，扭头往上往，夜星一闪一闪的，比首尔多很多，这点我倒是没骗人，姜义建苦涩地琢磨。这里离家不远，还可以回家看看猫，他思绪没断，推开旅店吱吱呀呀的门，转身进去。

 

 

邕圣祐觉得，自己的釜山之旅谈不上十分快活，但也谈不上不够浪漫。尤其是在，他只身站在咖啡馆外，头顶传来微微湿意，伸手一探，手心尽是细碎的雪花的这瞬间。

釜山下雪了，他想。

 

 

他其实也没有一心想寻死，只是想出来放风顺便找个去死的好地方，没想到姜义建实在跟得太紧，上天入地，无孔不入，自己实在不想再麻烦他一次，也不想再被这个善良得发傻的房东收一次尸，毕竟他是真心对自己好的，他没有错，是我把世界看错了。

邕圣祐单手转着方向盘，把车从车库里倒出来的时候，认真地思考着。只是还是不得已借了他的车，鬼才信他的车坏了，明明昨天晚上特意跑下楼把车开进了车库，正好在散步看星星消食的邕圣祐如是说。

当作是他让我在去地铁的路上吹冷风的惩罚好了，邕圣祐边踩油门猛加速冲出小区门口，边坏坏地想。还是想不开，邕圣祐刚开出首尔，还是给房东发了个短信，对方头像还是丑丑的一颗桃子，露出两颗门牙。

想也没想过其实留下了线索，预定了亏欠。

 

累死累活开到沿海公路，依葫芦画瓢反正是照着姜义建说的那条路，沿着斜坡停在路边，只三三两两的游人，多半是情侣，都抓着彼此手心，更有甚者窝在彼此怀里，初冬的海域，波涛不算喧嚣，白白的波纹一点点吻沿岸的礁石，邕圣祐觉得美，也觉得残忍。

终还是没走上阶梯看姜义建说的投币望远镜，冷死了，情侣都冻死去吧，我是不会给机会让你们看我被淹死的，免费夜场电影，我呸！然后迷糊糊地跟着姜义建车上的导航走，不知为什么到了目的地一看，是处静僻的老式住宅区，弯弯曲曲绕了一会儿有个土坡，把车顺上去站在上面一看，哎嘿，邕圣祐开心了，底下就是海，海边还附带一个亮着灯的旅店。

抓着车钥匙和早就在家里收拾好的旅行包，邕圣祐快快地冲下土坡，向旅店走去。店主约略跟自己若尚在世的母亲年纪相仿，所以对待他也格外亲切体贴，客人不多，但也给了他视角最好的那间房，露台上有个玻璃房子，开着暖气，可以泡澡，看海景。邕圣祐喜欢老板娘的不多问，只是热心快肠地介绍一番就把空间全然留给了自己。

他站在屋内边放下行李，边目送她关上门离去，暗下决心还是不要在这里死了，这里也很好，他不忍心。再说订了两个晚上，怎么说也要看完姜义建说的晚霞日落再走，还好他没推荐日出，不然真的要困死过去，晚睡晚起生物钟的邕作家打开屋内的暖气，把车钥匙甩在桌上，任由身体陷进去，陷进软绵绵的大床里，填充物拥抱身体，吞没他大脑里所有嘈杂的思绪。

但比不上姜义建一样每次出现在身边，神采奕奕，精力充沛，不离不弃，把自己的坏念头和乱噪音全部挤走，只剩下他叽叽喳喳，絮絮叨叨在那里，作家从被单里抬起头，翻个身，讶异于自己心底对姜义建的定义，什么时候这么深了呢？说不清。

今天反正不会死了，是小作家睡着前，除了姜义建的脸之外最后一个念头。

 

 

然后，很自然的。接下来的第二天一整天，都让小作家觉得，每个在釜山的人类都是麻烦精，麻！烦！精！

早上被弄错房号的叫醒服务叮铃铃，叮铃铃地吵醒就算了，哪怕这层只有自己一间房有客。刚想继续睡死过去，迷瞪瞪又被旅店赠送的客房早餐门铃吵醒，一腔怒火去应门，服务生极好的态度和鱼汤、鸡蛋卷等美食迷人的香味又唤醒了他肚子里从头天中午开始就没有被满足过的馋虫，好容易振作精神吞食下肚。

饱腹感也重新吹起困意的泡泡，想钻进被子继续酣眠，前台又打电话过来询问，后山停的那辆车是不是他的，因为位置停得不当，挡住了不少车辆去路，还被居民投诉。邕圣祐摸着鼓鼓的肚皮，想着自己白吃一顿还装傻也不应该，握着听筒回了几句，一会儿就下去挪车，负气地从床上坐起来，换了件衬衫，套了件毛线背心，头发乱得不想整理，戴了顶画家帽，把乱发全藏在里面，抓了车钥匙和钱包就下楼了。

早晨的釜山有些凛冽的凉意，但这并不妨碍邕圣祐欣赏被晨光烫金的海的一切。邕圣祐把车弯在路边，下车瞧了一会，海鸥拍打翅膀，海浪拍打堤岸，劲风拍打他的脸，是值得冒被光线灼烧眼球风险的风景。邕圣祐戴上在姜义建车肚里找到的墨镜，不大计较有些不合尺寸，微微往下滑落的镜片。

本来是好好的边走边看边想，却被一个好看的小鬼给打断了。

起因是邕圣祐轰隆隆一下启动的油门，吓坏了公路栅栏下，站着的拿着个圆筒冰淇淋的小孩。邕圣祐起初怕他摔着了，嗑着碰着哪里了，慌忙跳过栏杆，伸手要去扶那小孩，没想到小孩只是蹲在地上，眨着好看的大眼睛，呜哇呜哇地指着不远处坡面上还没来得及融化但是已经瘫软成一团的冰淇淋球哭起来了。

邕圣祐觉得自己怀里抱着宇宙第一大麻烦的心情，在大麻烦把鼻涕眼泪蹭在自己怀里以后，更加鲜明。他带着大麻烦上了车。偷偷从车肚里掏出姜义建的私人收藏软糖给大麻烦吃，没想到大麻烦吃了两颗之后好不容易被安抚下来的情绪更加激动，“呜呜呜，我牙都还没长齐不能吃这么黏的糖，呜呜呜，我嚼不动，呜呜呜，我要吃冰淇淋，呜呜呜。”

邕圣祐抬手拉下车子的挡光板，启动车子带蛮不讲理的大麻烦去买一模一样的冰淇淋，哗啦啦出现一个贴在板上的屁桃走花路的贴纸在眼前，突然觉得在同等级的心智水平面前，还是姜某人比较好哄。

到了便利店，三下五除二根据承诺，给大麻烦买了两个长长的圆筒冰淇淋，邕圣祐先递了一个给他，另一个暂时替他拿在手里。大麻烦舔了一口，突然开心了。冲他傻乎乎地笑，邕圣祐也没真的动气，握着他的小肉球，装作凶巴巴地嘱咐他慢点吃，问他家在哪里，待会儿自己送他回去。

小孩可逗，往回指的指头挺使劲，“我家就在刚刚遇到你那里，那里那里。”邕圣祐懒得开口训大麻烦，手上使了使力，按按肉手手心，只出神地看着便利店门前的海水浴场。不是姜义建说的那个，但这里海也很蓝很蓝，天也很蓝很蓝，水天几乎一色相连，可能是时间还早，来人也不算多，大多是本地人打扮，零星几点，迷彩色的雨靴和鲜亮的工作服，散落在海滩沙场，正望着，大麻烦突然挣开他的手，朝浴场那头跑去。

邕圣祐怕他给来往车辆撞到，慌了神，摔了冰淇淋跟着他跑去。还好没什么车来车往，大麻烦也只是突然瞧见了自己奶奶熟悉的身影，才不管不顾地冲过去。邕圣祐无意继续和这家人交际，问候了下，交代了大麻烦转身就走，坐上车，摸到车钥匙才觉得手心有些黏，一看是刚才沾到的点冰淇淋，低头细细地擦去，才回头停下来看海边。

大麻烦和奶奶已经看不见了。但这里也不适合去死，邕圣祐总结到，大麻烦还是个孩子，他不能因为自己的长久夙愿毁掉一个孩子的整个世界。因为，他胸口还蹭了好多他的鼻涕和眼泪呢。

 

 

开车沿着看不见尽头公路继续兜兜转转，又忆起姜义建喝得脸红彤彤的，跟他翻看着记事本吐露的秘密美食店，海鲜市场的生鱼片。一晃时间也快到午后了，邕圣祐干脆关了导航，停了车，走走停停，问问路，听熟悉的釜山方言给自己指路。

距离不算太远，问了两次路就到了，刚到市场门口，又想起给落在车后座的，出门的时候顺出来的姜义建的釜山地图记事本，昨晚太累，翻也没有翻过，还是折回去拿上，方便找他吹得神乎其神的那家店。

回去路上，又有些丢了，险在姜义建的车子改过漆，香槟金有些别致，沿路问问也就找到了，邕圣祐拿上记事本已是饿的前胸贴后背，索性开车杀到市场门口，顺手一停，夹着本子走了进去。

姜义建这人蛮有意思的，不仅写得详细，画的路线和图标也怪可爱，不当专栏美食家可惜了，邕圣祐还是第一次翻看他这个宝贝本，边沿着手绘地图走边忍不住心底惊叹，顺利抵达店家，按照记录点了一人份的餐，快快乐乐掰开筷子，刷着上面的倒刺，有一搭没一搭地敲着老板端来的几枚味碟，等着他的常温啤酒和大盘刺身。

吃饱喝足，正好补充足了体力，邕圣祐付完账单，夹着本子，一脸好奇的游客表情问店主附近有没有什么好去处值得一游。店主一板一眼地数好找给他的钱，跟他说不远处山上有座好庙，心里如果有想求什么，可以一游。

邕圣祐点点头，道了谢，心里想的却跟脸上挂着的礼貌的微笑大相径庭，他只身一人逆着方向闯过熙熙攘攘的市场，每家每户都在吆喝，都在兜售，海里游的，地上长的，人的食欲所能渴望的，他却不关心，他只是在想待会儿怎么去山上找个荒野之地，大头朝下，求求死。

邕圣祐在得知基本没有任何信仰能原谅并接纳自取性命的行为之后，再也没有皈依过任何门派。可山依然是山，圆圆的石块虬屈在一起，松的绿穿插其中，上面就是天的烂漫，怎么看也是个理想的归西之处，既然费尽力气上去了，可不能白白上去，邕圣祐爬上寺口之前一直这么想着。

出乎意料，香火并未缭绕周身，倒是溪流藤林配着古朴的小门，邕圣祐好奇心盛，埋头爬云梯去一探究竟。到了门口，刚想进去，听见内里传来虔诚的讲经声，许是撞上布道时间，贸贸然打扰不算太好，准备拿姜义建的宝贝本垫垫屁股，从胸前抽出来动作太大，掉落几张纸片，邕圣祐伸手去捞，是姜义建力透纸背的字迹，胡乱涂鸦也没错，只是内容？邕圣祐有些愣神。

 

“怎样阻止一个人去死，让他觉得他是被这个世界所需要的就好了。邕圣祐，是被我需要的啊。”

“食物是有温度的吧，但愿他也觉得如此。”

“他应该会喜欢釜山，希望是有我们俩在的釜山。”

“今天也要好好活着옹。”

“谁没有过去，谁没有过去一堆，邕圣祐不是过去时，是现在进行和未完待续。”

反过来，后面笔记本有字的每一页，都是姜义建乱七八糟的涂鸦，有些很细，有些很空，但对象都是自己。身后木鱼开始渐响，齐整的声音汇聚成一股，“留人间多少爱，迎浮世千重变；和有情人，做快乐事，别问是劫是缘。”

邕圣祐从寺口往下望，云梯渐进，把山底的空气推向他，釜山的晚霞在山顶看真的很美，橘黄的光线撒上一把金黄的细闪。他有点红了眼眶，直挺挺坐着，俯首看一下本子，又笑开了，又有点鼻头发酸，又看眼前，又笑起来，莫不是个傻子。

邕圣祐到底还是没进庙里，他从来一心想求死，没想被人用爱决绝想留，他不怀疑姜义建的爱，他只怀疑自己是否还有去拥抱爱的能力。

但，暂时，此刻，或许这分这秒，又或许这短短还剩的半辈子，他是死不成了，至少在见到姜义建之前。

 

 

下山的路上，沿海城市又显示出湿冷的那一面。邕圣祐冻得双唇发紫，鼻尖泛红，手脚直哆嗦，皮质的记事本捂在胸口也膈应得很。

大落雪前还有两分钟，他站在黑灯熄火的半山咖啡馆门口，琢磨下一步该怎么走。想了有一会儿，除了给姜义建打电话，好像没有别的选择。

未想从背后直接被人捉进怀里，搂的动作轻柔，邕圣祐安慰自己大概不是劫色，钱包还好在自己身上没丢，回头猛地一瞅，发现是姜义建。房东东把他安放在凳子上，两人就这么并排端坐着。

“能和我试试吗，一天也好。”还是姜义建先开口，打破了冰肌刺骨的沉默。一条杂色的围巾围上邕圣祐冻得冰凉的脖颈，还是昨天他给姜义建挑的那条。还没来得及考虑答案，身上又披了一件驼色的大衣 ，也是姜义建昨天穿着的那件。

体温升高了些，邕圣祐终于能开口，“可是我，可是我还没那么喜欢你。

“谁又一定这样要求你？”姜义建回答得倒挺干脆。

“可是我才刚刚......唔你干什么？”话语被姜义建蛮横的吻吞没。

“干——你——啊。”姜义建放开小作家回温的尖下巴，无辜又纯情地回望，另一只手还卖力地揽着他没放。

邕圣祐墨黑的眼睛蒙上雾气，没看哪里。

“对不起，”姜义建手上微微卸了点力度，还是没放手。豆豆眼赤诚一片，迎上对方，“忘了告诉你，我不是第一天爱你，也不是一点点动心。”

姜义建一伸手，两人就十指交扣，动作很急，关节都撞击，带着点狠劲。邕圣祐没挣脱，手心一软，微微起了点汗意。

“该有个人，教你，比起爱人，你要更爱自己。”姜义建扒了一下邕圣祐额头上从帽檐下飞出来的几绺碎发，出过汗，手感是湿哒哒的。

“我，怕你反悔。我没有很好，或许，再等等其他......”

“可我只要你。”姜义建根本不怕小作家犹豫，他只怕他回绝。

“你就这么有信心？”

“因为答案是你。”

邕圣祐往外抽了抽手掌，没再缩进口袋里。

这人眼睛真亮啊，他扎进他怀里的时候想。

我也要抬手摘星辰了。

被强有力的怀抱包围，黑色针织衫上是薄薄的雪片一样的泪花，怀抱的主人没动，任他咬着唇啜泣。

"虽然以后保证只让你笑，但是现在哭也是可以的。"

邕圣祐鼻头皱得红红的，还满心委屈巴巴的，脸颊上却黏上几根姜义建毛衣上的猫毛。撅着鼻翼有点痒乎乎的，接着就阿啾阿啾起来了。

仰着脸，眯着眼，姜义建赶紧给他呼呼地往旁边吹，怏怏没敢上手。邕圣祐说话有点含糊了，带着点困意，鼻音渐浓，"你妈妈，还好么？"

姜义建也不介意他非比寻常的逻辑，低低应了声挺好的，继续给他亲亲柔柔地吹气，猫毛早没了，想明目张胆地盯着他的样子再好好瞧一会儿而已。

“那今天，一直是你吧。”这其实不是个问句。

邕圣祐没给他回答的机会，坏心地一仰头，咬住了他的喉结，动作生涩而连贯，舌尖和齿尖联动催情。

猫在釜山，主人如果回去自然要去看看。

邕圣祐心里突然澄清一片。牙暗暗使劲，势要留下拷问的痕迹。

姜义建倒是没想到，从头到尾都不着痕迹的关心，被这件忘了滚毛的开衫给戳破气球，放出满满的爱意。

姜义建推开邕圣祐艳生生一张脸，唇色濡湿，红得潋滟。"不是我的话，你怎么办？"猫主人狡黠的眨了眨眼睛。

原来星星一直在我心底，只是我没留意。

回答姜义建的是邕圣祐冰冰的、长长的吻，没带多少情欲，唇齿与唇齿之间，是穷尽半生，终而相逢的快意和释然。

与其说是接吻，不如说是交换信号，接管彼此浑身上下每一个细胞，继而用灵魂相邀。

 

一辈子好长，在釜山看海的邕圣祐想。

一辈子太短，在他身后看他与海同框的姜义建想。

折中好不好？

最怕小作家不说好。

 

邕圣祐极细的手腕上传来清脆的一声咔哒，直到吻得双方都耳赤面红，喘不上气了，他才得空歪着头细密密地打量，是个手铐形状的手环。凝神片刻，姜义建把他抬起来，抱坐在身上。

猫主人把鼻尖埋在他的肩窝，状若是要嗅出他的味道。其实，是小作家自己，彻彻底底，被身旁这人的气息淹没，包围。邕圣祐抱着大衣，坐正了，侧着脸，手掌撑着下巴，再大大方方瞄姜义建，看他从角落里变出了一盒外带，然后颇为得意地把整整一小碗，五颜六色的棉花糖一股脑地，往装着热气腾腾的可可的杯子里倒。

“这么甜好喝吗？不怕蛀牙？”邕圣祐刚刚被啃得有些发软的嘴皮子起劲了。

“人生已经很苦了，能选择的，只有这一点点甜啊。”姜义建手上搅动的动作没停，眼睛笑成马卡龙，许是很期待这杯子里满溢的人工糖精带来的味觉体验。

“那你喝一口，就亲我一口。我也好苦，我不要再苦了。”邕圣祐转过头，直视屋檐外纷纷扬扬的雪片，一字一句，清清楚楚。

到底姜义建把小作家的脑袋掰过来按在怀里亲的时候，那杯甜到齁的可可他碰没碰过呢，大概只有可可和融化在里面的棉花糖知道？

雪是安静的，不断下落。

屋檐下也是安静的，只有爱人交换体液时，啧啧的水声。

哦，不对还有，姜义建给邕圣祐戴的手环，偶尔撞击木质椅面，厚重的咚咚声。

就像姜义建在记事本有字的最后一页里写，真想为我们画地为牢，我们一起分担这份时间的奴役就好，君老，我亦老，君少，我亦少。抗衡什么，陪伴就好。

 

姜义建又把手环拿去改小了些，他边红着脸挠头边跟柜台师傅掰扯，呃，我家那位手腕太细了，是后话了。

邕圣祐搬过去，脸色好容易红润不少，肉也长了薄薄一层，嘴却更刁更毒，也是后话了。

鲁尼和皮特倒觉得蛮好的，毕竟糊里糊涂就被捧成了一等功臣，八抬大轿被小作家的男朋友姜氏接去了首尔。

每天还能在一位漂亮哥哥身上爬来爬去，偶尔对视还有点同性相吸的感觉，粮种也换了，饭点更准时了，腰子也都养肥了，喵啊，妙啊。

姜义建没再出租那栋房，毕竟旖旎满室香。

这牢，无人再愿逃。


	2. 心之心

心之心

 

姜丹尼尔挺喜欢咖啡店这份兼职。

时间固定，收入固定，每天来买咖啡的客人面孔都算得上固定。二十岁以后的人生实在太多变数，他需要有些一成不变的简单让他内心安定。

偏偏有人来打搅，惹他心底压抑许久的片片尘埃。

他跟邕圣祐第一次见面，甚至都不能用邂逅、初遇亦或是更严重的一见钟情这些带着美好情绪的词来形容。

其实也谈不上劫数，充其量算遭遇。

 

 

夏天的夜雨总是又急又密。

姜丹尼尔难得调班，搞到一张隔天凌晨电影首映的票子，干脆方便他人，主动换成夜班，打算锁了门直接去附近的电影院浪漫浪漫。门口避雨的人渐渐多了起来。

姜丹尼尔也挺灵活，忙不迭做完手上最后两个订单给人端着碟子送过去，就小跑到门口把本是用来遮阳的凉棚通通打开，又仔细地擦了擦棚下湿漉漉的木凳、木桌，喊门口难民一般半蹲着，用公文包之类的玩意儿护着头，淋得半湿的路人去棚下躲躲雨。

他这反客为主的主动出击倒是很窝心，五六个人里面总有两三个被他暖得不好意思，低着头就进店里点杯东西，支持这热心小哥的生意。

姜丹尼尔笑着做好订单，心里想的也是这波不亏，营业额临在关门前还能有所提高，得意得不行。又过了半个钟，雨势转小，他也把店里的灯关了一大半，拖起地收拾起卫生来了，客人也稀稀拉拉走了。

有的是微笑着攥着手机站在门口打了会伞，就有车灯光顺着纷纷扬扬的雨扫过来，许是爱人来接了。

有的也不多言语，手机黑着屏就插在口袋里，推了门抓着伞，戴着耳机，就把身影融进茫茫夜色里，头也不回地走了。

还有的像是攒住了勇气一般，刷就冲进雨里，脸上反而快意，跟身边人脚步踩起水来溅得对方满身，扭打在一起。

姜丹尼尔喜欢观察人，特别是在这样的夜晚，最最最普通的过路人身上都笼着层雨的诗意。

到最后一个在门口避雨的上班族也把西装妥妥折进包里，文件袋也收起，把包包护在身下低落地慢步踏入雨中。

姜丹尼尔终于没有了观察对象，锁好了点过账目的收银柜，关了顶上一排灯，一看表，离电影开场还有四十分钟，打算放会儿音乐补会儿觉便去观影。手机连接上店里的蓝牙音箱，前奏骤起，他才惦记起后厨的两个大黑垃圾袋没有扔出去。

只得套上雨衣，拎起两大袋就往外去。垃圾站离店门口有一段距离，得绕到左手边跟邻街几家酒店共用，姜丹尼尔记店门没锁，走得急，丢下两个大袋进一堆餐饮垃圾里，转身就想走。未想被把细弱弱的嗓子给叫住，努力展开有些过短的雨衣袖子，转身皱着眉往回看。

眼下这局势倒是有点出人意料，前面酒店后门不远处停着辆显眼的豪车，车灯照得人直晃眼，两个西装革履、面容凶悍的不明人士就在车前不远处作势要追前面杵着的麻杆似的人。

也不知是雨太大还是车灯打得太霸道，姜丹尼尔看不清那纸片人的面容，于是又多看了两眼，纸片人又有气无力地喊他丹尼尔，他本不想淌这趟浑水，也没辙，只得走上前想认认纸片人的脸。

未想纸片人没等他看个真切就整个人瘫倒在他怀里，全然不顾雨衣上满是雨水，就把脸埋进他的肩膀，嘴贴在他的耳边，音量已是很逼仄的一点，“救我。带我走。”

姜丹尼尔对于那个夜晚的记忆里，除了触感上倾盆的雨之外，只有邕圣祐的嘴唇很冰。不该属于任何夏日的冰凉，如高烧之际，有人在捂的通红的耳边惊了几块冰。

他向来温暖热心，但又礼貌得过分，懂得拿捏拒人千里和过分亲昵的距离，这样的麻烦，于情于理他都不可能会接受。大概是被那双唇迷了心智也说不定，姜丹尼尔只虚虚揽住纸片人的瘦得有棱有角的肩头，向前面两个彪形大汉走去。

纸片人气息不弱，可有些乱，姜丹尼尔感受到了也没想太多，套了张笑脸壮了胆问起两位大哥话来，“请问两位找我这朋友有何贵干啊？”两位没好气地哼了两声，其中一个吐了句，“人你小子今天算是好运可以带走，但若有下次，他邕圣祐就是长出翅膀也别想跑了。”

末了另外还对着混着雨和污泥的地面啐了口痰，可把姜丹尼尔给恶到了，面上还是挂着笑，点头哈腰地就目送两人上了车。后排明显还坐了个真正掌握实权的人，夜色更深，车窗后还安了帘子，姜丹尼尔被车轮碾过激起一裤腿泥水，也没看到那人一星半点。

身上还挂着个叫邕圣祐的纸片人，姜丹尼尔自视多管闲事管到底，拖拽着人往店里走的动作也谈不上多轻柔，只想给人折腾清醒了赶紧叫上个车送人该回哪儿回哪去。电影首映还剩二十分钟，他觉着应该可以搞定。

 

 

搞定是搞定了，只不过是真的搞，定，了。

姜丹尼尔缩着脖子望着浴室里脱得一干二净只剩条裤衩的邕圣祐，心情无外乎捡到天上掉下来的馅饼，还是他最爱的水果馅儿的。如果乱吃馅饼不用负责的话就好了。可是后院里挖出古董都要交公，继承古堡也得交税，就算是中个彩票都得拨出一部分给国库，这个姜丹尼尔有经验，所以纸片人再主动他也不能随便睡啊。

哪怕纸片人毁掉了他的心水电影首映之夜。总之这人就是问什么也不答除了叫名字点点头以外剩下时间都是呆愣愣的，姜丹尼尔锁了门本来想狠心把人丢在路边，谁知道这人靠在窗边的高脚凳上，又开始软绵绵地喊起丹尼尔丹尼尔来，弄得姜丹尼尔深刻怀疑起这人是不是有个跟自己同名的负心汉前男友来。

拎着他的领子，尽量最大程度上不接触到他的皮肤地走向地下车库，打开车门，把人塞进后排座椅才触碰到身上滚烫，已不似方才雨中冰肌刺骨的温度，猜也是淋病了，好心地往身上搭了条毛巾被，开回家里。

上楼的时候，邕圣祐睡过一会儿精神头好像上来了，几乎是一脚踹开姜丹尼尔刚按下密码的单元门，裹着他那条毛巾被往楼道里跳。姜丹尼尔担心他摔着了还得由自己负责，飞快地继续揪住他湿的能拧得出雨水的衣领，稳稳地上楼。

进了家门邕圣祐更快活，蹬掉了鞋子趁姜丹尼尔往门口挂伞的时分，挣开又他的手往里屋跳。姜丹尼尔爱干净，想着邕圣祐水啪啪的脚丫子往昨天刚拖过的地板上踩就很崩溃，扯了人就往衣帽间走。

拆了副拖鞋，晃了晃纸片人衣领算是让他一左一右地穿进去。两人不便打伞，姜丹尼尔直接把店里给员工的雨衣穿着忙上忙下也还落得个半干不湿。邕圣祐就比较可怜了，姜丹尼尔还不至于绅士到能帮他撑伞，毛巾被也湿了一半，再加上刚刚还在雨里来了那么一出，说是落汤鸡也不过分。

姜丹尼尔看着穿着拖鞋虚弱到靠在衣柜上的邕圣祐，浑身上下还滴滴答答淌着水，说不上是自家地板比较可怜还是邕圣祐更甚。

开了浴缸放水，热水浴一泡捂汗捂上一晚应该不会发烧，清醒了也好赶紧甩掉这个麻烦。姜丹尼尔脱掉上半身的衣服，对着洗漱台擦拭着身体，邕圣祐就在身后浴缸前低着头摊着，脑袋太沉以至于姜丹尼尔从镜子里只能时不时看见他的发旋。

身上擦干了，挂着条毛巾，姜丹尼尔回头意图检查一下水温好给邕圣祐泡汤，入眼的是只着寸缕、面色潮红的大馅饼。啊，不，是邕圣祐。先不说他姜丹尼尔本来就不是什么宇宙直男，男女通吃那套在他这也算行得通，反正能干就行能爽就行，何必管那么多。尤其又是现在，坐怀不乱真是太难。

邕圣祐不知被什么搅得绯红的唇颊都带着情欲的彩，像是忍得极苦还用牙口抵着唇，通身又自然地蒸着一层水汽，肌肤白得泛光，身子骨又绵软得紧，两腿分张得很开，像夏花盛放般在邀请。

姜丹尼尔觉得身上燥热起来，不算狭小的浴室一股闷热。脚底打滑般和邕圣祐撇开点距离，探手撩了撩浴缸里的水，有点微烫，他喑哑地喊了下邕圣祐，又后退了小半步，指指浴缸示意他可以进去洗浴。

对方也真算得上是奇人，明明身上烫得灼人，真的宛如刚出炉的水果馅饼的饼皮，手还是冰得很。白嫩的手腕随其主人一齐向姜丹尼尔倒过来。姜丹尼尔刚刚能忍住就说明他已竭力冷静，未想人凑过来动作如此之快，又来不及躲，冰手在他的后背上摩挲，另一只附上他的腰腹，眼看就要往下伸，却摸上姜丹尼尔一道命门。

这命门也不是什么天大的遗迹，只是手术后留下的一道疤痕。那块的皮肤不复周身的平滑，小小地凸起，每每想起，幼时被推进手术室的后怕姜丹尼尔都会隔着衣服面儿轻轻抚摸，这几年也算洁身自好，也没给其他哪个谁把这隐秘的一处给摸了去。

倒是这邕圣祐不知怎么地像缠人又嗜血的蚊，只摸上一遍还不够，糖馅儿样的唇还照样贴上来有模有样地细细吻，姜丹尼尔僵住身体，不敢有反应，他又换了花样改啃。不痛，但痒，挠心的那种痒。他抓了邕圣祐脑袋后给雨浇得七零八落的一撮头毛，让他对上自己的眼和脸。

“你可看清楚了，我，是姜丹尼尔。”邕圣祐突然笑开了。眉梢眼角都涌动夏雨倾盆样的笑意，眼里放光。他哐地一下扒掉了姜丹尼尔的长裤裤腰，拽到地上，调笑地眨了眨眼，“我还是邕圣祐呢。”

姜丹尼尔是把邕圣祐摁进浴缸的。水比刚才凉了一点，不过正好，两人身体胶合已是十足地烫。邕圣祐极缠人，一点得空和缝隙也不给，姜丹尼尔挤了满手的沐浴液准备笨手笨脚地往他身后摆弄他已经趴在浴缸边上扭了很久，姜丹尼尔望着他一对桃肉果冻似的屁股瓣就热得猛烈，手上动作加急。

邕圣祐叫声极动情，两人身体交叠之时，咿咿呀呀的拉长了声调让姜丹尼尔恶趣味上来了幻想着自己在拉某种古老的琴，不由分说加快了琴声漫出水面的速度，支离破碎的，断断续续的，原来翻云覆雨，覆雨翻云是这样，窗外老天攒足了月余的雨水，也顶着片爱欲的云，飘在二人头顶。

邕圣祐这极尽妩媚之能事的勾引反倒让姜丹尼尔怪舒服的。总归比冷不丁上来一喉的干渴却只能自己解决要来的有滋有味。

二十岁之前的姜丹尼尔以为自己什么山珍海味也吃过了，什么光怪陆离也见过了，什么酸甜苦辣也体味过了，未想有过这一夜风流才算是真正来过人间走过一遭了。邕圣祐睡着了，该是真的累了。

虽还摸不清头脑，姜丹尼尔觉着怎么着他醒了自己也不算吃亏。要钱吧他就当嫖客，要解释嘛他大可以好好梳理一遍来龙去脉，这邕圣祐主动贴上来似乎也称得上是你情我愿，要感情嘛，他是觉得不大可能，横七竖八他也不见得给不起。

细想着便安心裹了两层被给纸片人，回忆他服了药片昏睡过去之前在浴室里怎样在身下用牙关敲送自己的名字，丹尼尔三个字分得很开，一个音节一个音节由气声送出来，千万片羽毛轻柔扫过身体，负责快乐多巴胺在每个大脑细胞里爆浆珍珠一般开裂，迸发出肆意弥漫的香甜。

只是不知道他是不是对每个雨夜遇到的人都是如此，都这么磨人地念他们的名字，抚摸他们身上的伤口，不避嫌地亲吻他们的嘴唇。这人大概是情欲天使来的吧？分明是折堕之事，却极抚慰人心。

明明仅仅是听从了原始的本性，却像极了一番圣洁的救赎。雨不见小，茫茫下，人在怀中，小半夜刚过，也像小半生已拂过了，有些抓不住的虚无和猜不透的迷惘。

姜丹尼尔睡前做好了万全的心理准备，考虑了许多种可能，也没料到是这一种。凡人的世界兴许太过无聊乏味，神才安排了这一种机缘巧合来打扰。

 

 

“简言之，我昨天是被下了药。”

合着姜丹尼尔这是霸王硬上弓了。他不服气。也不好说话。邕圣祐是个满腔热血的演员志愿生，被经纪公司“提点”上了某个大老板的酒桌，端上来的酒水他肯定傻傻的来者不拒，几个人把意识模糊的他扶上车里才开始谈条件。

那晚就要睡了他是肯定的，以后的包养也免不了，好处是不会少，还是要看他床上功夫伺候人怎么样。邕圣祐这下才被车里呼啸的冷气吹得清醒，脑子一热，捂着嘴就说想吐，才堪堪跑了没几步就撞见个见义勇为好市民，半推半就装作是熟人替自己解了围。

本以为只下了点迷药，晕晕乎乎了好一会儿就能清醒，后来呢，后来才发现哪来的迷药，分明是春药。意识上是压着，身体却也不听使唤。

想起昨晚，邕圣祐又红了眼，又红了脸，耳根到后颈都是通红一片。姜丹尼尔以为他是烧起来了，抬手飞快地触了会他的额角，还好，还好，他喃喃道。

邕圣祐此时哪听得来这俩字，脾气上来了，鲤鱼打挺样，抖着姜丹尼尔家的床板。姜丹尼尔才料他是会错了意，也不开口，等着纸片人心里阴着烧火。再怎么样他也确实有责任，他觉得自己也不是负不起责，还是要听邕圣祐发落。

 

“那你能不能当什么都没发生过？”邕圣祐声音都在颤，“我，还是想当演员的。”这潜台词就是过不了昨天晚上那茬儿人连梦想都得放弃了。这是多大的责任啊，姜丹尼尔突然琢磨，这，他还真担不起。

 

“好。你也不用担心了。我可以给你写保证书的。我不爱胡来的。”姜丹尼尔难堪极了，乘人之危把人搞了，大清早地又睁着眼说不爱胡来这样的话。

 

“不，不用了。以后，就当不认识我吧。”邕圣祐紧张得都结结巴巴了。姜丹尼尔被他可爱得想笑又想哭。心里有什么东西涨满了，又抽空了。

 

人真奇妙，几个小时前还在下雨的时候，亲密得连一点气息都仿佛要揉进对方血液里，承欢几何，几句话的功夫，又形同陌路。

 

姜丹尼尔出去拿了小桌板，叠在床上，有粥、水杯和药片，“吃了会好点，陌生人也不要在我这里病了，我爱干净。”心里又猛抽自己大耳刮子，昨天把人放倒溅得一地一墙的泡沫没见你爱干净。跟自己较着劲，退出门去。

 

转来又去阳台收了邕圣祐的衣裤拿进来熟练地烘干，咖啡店的员工衬衫只有两件，赶上天气不对付也只能烘干，晾衣架对面还挂着昨天身上脱下来那件，还有邕圣祐扒掉的那条裤子。

今天早上才搓了晾出去，太阳出来了，晒了半边，还带着点潮，邕圣祐瘦，姜丹尼尔捏着个衬衫角对着烘干机风口像捏着件过家家穿的道具。吹得踏踏实实干透了，姜丹尼尔叠得整齐，把底裤压在中间，敲了敲邕圣祐鸠占鹊巢的自己卧室的门，把衣服搁在了床侧。

粥没怎么动，想也是没什么胃口，姜丹尼尔才猛发觉小菜这些也一概忘了放几碟，白粥寡淡，自是难以下咽。水倒喝完了，药也吃了。

姜丹尼尔抱了床上桌准备再出去，邕圣祐咽了水的嗓音又恢复如前，一捏似能掐出半碗糖水来喝，“谢谢你，丹尼尔。”姜丹尼尔本来心如止水，连他说通通忘记都能点头应允，听到他喊丹尼尔又火大起来了。陌路就陌路，一夜情事能发展出什么繁花似锦来，都抵不过他这一声叫唤，更让人怀念。

“以后出了这个门，叫也不必叫了。”姜丹尼尔讶异于自己的心狠，本意是不想让邕圣祐以后万一和自己再碰上难堪，说出来又带着点恼怒的意思。

到底还是让他不好做，姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐的脸皮那样薄，意乱情迷之时对着胡乱吹上几口气都像要爆破的粉红色气球，彼时定受不住，又慌忙补了两句，“我是说名字，不认识的人是不会叫名字的。我是说即使见到你也不会叫你的，你别会错意。”说罢赶忙带上了门。

 

 

邕圣祐只感觉满室氧气都要不足以呼吸了。

半推半就他也不是不享受，要真说上来，好久没有这种不要前世今生，只要这分这秒的决绝了。他找这人泻火，也算动了心思，看着也是正人君子，救他也是冷静及时。昨天豁出去那会，心里全当是报恩，反正昨儿夜里总得在一个人面前屁股开花，是他总比是别人好。

早上起来悔意上来又失意，才把情绪又拧成解不开的绳结，还让人跟自己一起担着，也不应该。但他是真的想做演员的。眼睛亮亮的，有锐意有骨气有一股灵劲儿在内里的演员。感情好像还不可以，至少，在他完成这个梦之前。总会过去的。

邕圣祐扯了张姜丹尼尔桌上放的萨摩耶图案的便签，觉得跟他有几分神似，想着看着鬼使神差地在那眼下白白的一块点了颗痣，提笔写了，真的谢谢，祝你幸福几个字。

写完又觉得矫情，也没得改了，贴在桌子中间。摸过衣服还带着点烫烫的余温，不知道拿什么洗的挺香，蒙头套好上衣，穿好裤子和袜，开门出去了。

 

姜丹尼尔还在收拾碗筷。手上戴着鹅黄色的塑胶手套，身上还系着条蓝色的围裙，人高马大此时只显得奶气，邕圣祐从背后盯了一会儿就自顾自地去玄关套上唯一一双没磨破尖儿的好皮鞋，打算走了。

姜丹尼尔探出个脑袋正好对上他的眼。邕圣祐大着胆子跟他对看。这人到底跟自己不是一个世界的人，自己的世界荒凉又疯狂，满是成名在望的美梦和毫无改变的现实。这人不一样，烟火气息浓郁，有生活扎根在脚下这片土壤里的稳重。终是说再见的好。

他都没看见姜丹尼尔抬手滑了一胳肢窝的洗洁精泡泡就是为了也跟他抬手告个别。

 

 

 

日子毫无交点地向前迈进。简直就是两条平行线。

 

姜丹尼尔依然喜欢下雨天，依然爱观察客人，却不再在下雨天的晚上出去倒垃圾了。

 

邕圣祐依旧在温饱线上下挣扎，依旧辗转于各个片场和经纪公司，却不再相信什么资源饭局。

 

 

半个月的时间溜走了，雨季也摆摆手飞走了。

姜丹尼尔心里的雨还没停过。他不知道邕圣祐是不是也会这样。或许他不会，或许他会。这样的思考毫无意义，但却能消耗时间。多余的、用来想邕圣祐的时间。

他能否照顾好自己呢，能否学会在金钱角力的世界保护自己呢，能否每天花上一秒钟的时间来想想自己呢。邕圣祐明明留下了最好的祝福，邕圣祐却不肯承认是因为他的到来才打乱了姜丹尼尔原本的幸福。

姜丹尼尔想得咖啡都做得苦了，已经连续好几天被客人投诉了。反正没人管得了他，手一抖咖啡原液又倒得多了些，闻着就是一股苦涩，只得发狠往里猛挤上糖浆来。太甜了，他把手上这杯作废了，喝了一口，甜得直皱眉。顾客就差投诉他味觉失灵了。

 

 

又有月余，双休的早上正开了店犯着困，一起值班的女孩低呼了声好帅他才惊醒，没精打采地站直了礼貌地开腔接受客人点单。

“中杯的焦糖玛奇朵，大杯的摩卡，还要......”姜丹尼尔收个银用了平时几乎两倍的时间，值班的女孩只当他是这辈子没见过活的帅哥被帅傻了，后来老拿这事儿在店里埋汰他。

只有他自己知道，什么帅不帅啊，好不好看啊，都是屁话，是久别重逢、失而复得的狂喜还差不多。邕圣祐铁定不记得这儿的地址了，才直挺挺往他跟前撞。

邕圣祐发誓，他这辈子没喝过这么甜的焦糖玛奇朵。颜色也浅得可怕，像是牛奶里只加了点咖啡，吸管一搅，还闪着糖浆金灿灿的光，奶油更是堆得极高，都快冲破打包的杯盖顶了。

想也不用想帮剧组前辈买的那几杯该有多怪异，他提了另外几杯的打包袋匆忙离去，姜丹尼尔热情洋溢地声音还跟在他身后，“这位客人，投诉电话的名片我放在袋子里了，欢迎随时监督我的工作。”

共班的女孩卖力地锤了锤脑袋，发现不是做梦，聚拢了精神才问，“你也看了最近热播的那个短剧？”姜丹尼尔不知她在说些什么，摇了摇头，女孩趁四下无人掏出手机给他看娱乐新闻，大略是邕圣祐凭借坚持不懈的努力搏来个网剧男四还是男五的角色。

本来从本子到演员班子都没什么太大水花，但是有邕圣祐出演的颇少的戏份却演得极好，尤其是跟尚处在偶像转型期的男主同场飙戏，四两拨千斤一下就把人给比下去了。男主粉丝一来二去地洗白倒把邕圣祐这颗独苗苗洗成了全网自来水，无经纪公司无背景更是惹人怜爱，一瞬间也是极速蹿红的一个了。

姜丹尼尔划了划网页上下，除了没什么营养的通稿也看不出其他了，只得出个结论，这人现在大概真的是要实现梦想了。挺好。把手机塞回女孩手里，又默默地去擦他的咖啡杯。

坚持不上网搜他的名字是对的，多这么个绊脚石对人家多不好。还是会隐隐担心他，但也不是能担心他的立场。只能等他再来了，喝了那么甜的糖分炸弹，他还会不会再来啊。

 

 

邕圣祐很快就来了。不是来店里，是来电话。

 

姜丹尼尔没想过他会打来，但也还是没敢漏接任何一个房产推销和保险兜售广告。他今天没有夜班，在家里记着账本，数字算得精细，购置新的空气净化扇的计划也重新提上日程。在网上来回对比着价格，手机响了，下意识按了接听，才听见邕圣祐蜂蜜水样的声音，“喂，丹尼尔，我喝醉了，嗝，我跟他们说了你会来接我的，嗝，你在哪儿呢，你快来啊。”

嘈杂和嬉闹的背景音传到姜丹尼尔耳边，他绞着眉头，硬着头皮陪他编下去，“宝贝儿，你得把定位发给我呀。你今天出门的时候还在念叨，怎么到了地儿就忘了？”电话那头一阵哄堂大笑，拍掌的敲桌的都有，邕圣祐这才抱歉地捂着嘴拿着手机往外走，“不好意思啊，打扰你了，剧组出来聚餐玩游戏，我中大冒险，要给通讯录里一个人打电话，装男女朋友，失败了就要亲别人。”姜丹尼尔好久没有听见他说话了，捏着调子还这么小心翼翼，心拨着拨着疼。

 

“我真来接你吧，时间有点晚了该回家了。”姜丹尼尔怕邕圣祐多想，补了句理由。

“嗯。”邕圣祐微小地答了声，报了地址。

“好，那你等等我。”姜丹尼尔合上电脑，跑到玄关把脚往鞋里钻。

 

邕圣祐又瘦了，怎么跟剪纸一样，脸像被咔咔又剪去了一大半。

姜丹尼尔大老远就冲着他招手，邕圣祐被剧组的灌了几杯，已经薄汗起来了，偏巧姜丹尼尔今天穿了件白色卫衣，隔着几米就像头巨型萨摩耶直立着在对他挥手致意，蛮可爱的。

姜丹尼尔没让他往后坐，反倒是拉开了副驾驶座的车门。邕圣祐往里一陷，头就倒在座椅上，表情舒服极了。

姜丹尼尔见他心情不错也开心起来，点开导航意图设置一下地址送他回家。邕圣祐睡着了，长又长的睫毛耷拉在眼下，遮不住底下一圈圈青黑。姜丹尼尔这才发现他颊上还点着三颗小痣，孩子气地匀出一根幸运的手指想要把它们都连起来，睡着的人说着呓语，嘴巴微动，吓了姜丹尼尔一大跳。

凑近了听才知道是陪陪我。姜丹尼尔知道附近有个不错的公园，往常夏夜老放汽车电影的，开了天窗也可以看星星，眼下一时半会也回不了家，就载去那儿等邕圣祐醒吧。

邕圣祐醒的时候姜丹尼尔看电影正看得入神。神情专注得让人想捏他的耳朵让他看看身边的自己，电影有什么好看的。

未曾想姜丹尼尔也是花了十二万分的定力在忍耐，来得迟了，车排在后面几行，跟前面只看看电影的氛围不大一样，姜丹尼尔正忙着开显示屏连接的功夫，前面那车突然上下剧烈摇晃起来，震得响亮。

姜丹尼尔只能装佯，紧盯着电影屏幕上看，像要盯出个大洞来把自己给接纳进去进行情感避难。

邕圣祐醒了姜丹尼尔也没开口说话，继续看着电影。女主头发颜色绚烂，脾气活泼甚至有些暴躁，跟男主处来处去什么事儿都要急着做，姜丹尼尔看得有趣，甚至看得到一点自己跟身边人的影子。“有些事不用一个晚上都做完的,我们又不赶时间。”

男主终是抱了女主，安抚她的逆鳞。邕圣祐瞬间凑上来，掰过姜丹尼尔的脸，怯怯地啄他的唇。姜丹尼尔压下加深这个吻的贪恋，慢慢放开邕圣祐的手。车里开着灯，他抬手摁掉，发现灯下还吸着只小蛾子，不知什么时候飞进来的，用两个指头抓住了。

“丹尼尔，你知道吗，我觉得我有时候就像这蛾子。”邕圣祐这下是实打实浸在泪里。姜丹尼尔没说话，只等他继续。

“表演是我的梦想，也是我的光热，但是好像凑上去只会被表面耀眼的光线给吸引，然后被拍死在灯下。”邕圣祐攒足了一口气说完已是不易。

姜丹尼尔才开口，“但是圣祐啊，飞蛾其实没有死哦。”姜丹尼尔摇下车窗，松开指尖，飞蛾飞了出去，拥抱属于它的夏天。

传来破涕为笑的声音。

姜丹尼尔拿湿纸巾擦了擦手，又递给邕圣祐一包纸巾，突然凑近邕圣祐，一副仔细打量他的样子，弄得邕圣祐陡然害起臊来。其实是手上起动作，把座椅往后抬了许多度，两人几乎是半躺着，天窗打开，抬头看天看星星。

邕圣祐仰躺着，话多起来。从剧组见闻说到杂志拍摄，又说道前辈们的小秘密，最主要还是说这圈子真的与自己想象中不同，没公司没背景的他日后如果再碰到那晚那样的事还真没办法。

“我觉得还是签一个公司为上上策。”姜丹尼尔这个局外人竟然真的跟他分析起利弊，说了几句又问起有没有哪几家公司真的对他抛出了橄榄枝，让他好好考虑。

邕圣祐被他的耐心逗得有些迷茫，又捉了他的手欲吻不吻地用鼻尖刮蹭他的鼻尖。

姜丹尼尔这下是真沉不住气了，“邕圣祐，我们也不用一晚上把事情都做完的。我们也可以做朋友。”邕圣祐瞧着他一张一合，不紧不慢吐着字的嘴，浮木漂浮的无力感又席卷过来。仿佛唇碰唇才能证明生命是真正存在的，眼前这个人和这片星夜亦然。

邕圣祐移下脸，巴巴地对着姜丹尼尔下意要啃。反倒被扯住了衣领，往座椅上推。姜丹尼尔给他系了个安全带，仿佛是要把他锁起来，一点余地也不给。

“邕圣祐，你又喝醉了。但我们真的可以做朋友的。”邕圣祐闷起来，不回话。姜丹尼尔握住他的手，还是冰水一般的触感，窝在掌心一点点让它回温，不紧不慢地同他讲话，“你在怕什么？”邕圣祐往回褪手，无奈不成，又雾气氤氲地开腔，“我担心以后会变得跟这个圈子一样了。水太深，雨也很大。”

总不会有你这场雨在我心里下得大。

姜丹尼尔没说出这话，反而轻轻揉搓起他的掌心来，涟漪一般上下打着圈儿，“坚持是很累的，但你前面籍籍无名那么久都忍得过来，后面再苦，搏一搏也是值得的。”邕圣祐被他说得心里狼奔豕突地动，还想说点什么，又被打断，“我相信你的赤诚。你跟我聊梦想的表情很纯粹。”

然后是漫长的沉默，伴着车内呼啸的冷气。两人都不约而同地想到了雨夜和隔天不愉快的早上。那是他们唯一关于邕圣祐的梦想的对话，简短又错误。

“走吧，送你回家。”姜丹尼尔放开邕圣祐的手。握着的这只回温了，带着温热和一点汗。邕圣祐把另一只也塞过来，像在赌气，又像在撒娇。

“开车和拉手不耽误的，我技术还行。你报一下地址。”姜丹尼尔是好心，邕圣祐这一脸睡不够的困意盖都盖不住了，免得明儿酒醒了又招他恨。

“你也送随便哪个人回家，跟随便哪个人这样吗？”邕圣祐语毕被自己嗲到，甚至想开窗干呕。

 

鬼才跟随便哪个人睡觉，把随便哪个人从垃圾处理站捡回家，再跟随便哪个人装不认识。

 

“当然不是啦，你是特例。”下不为例那个例。

 

邕圣祐又要去他家。

姜丹尼尔觉得是时候把家里那本圣经拿出来细细默读了。天父送他一段艳旅，没相应地搭配一段缘，现在又要考验他斋戒，他只是只迷途知返的羊羔，有好多问题想问。

邕圣祐难得乖顺，姜丹尼尔账没算完，忙着算账。推他去洗漱，他就去了，换的衣服也老老实实穿着，没兴风作浪。

姜丹尼尔账算完了，总算下单了一个净化扇。邕圣祐坐在沙发上慢慢看着本什么东西，姜丹尼尔看他看得入神。应该是剧本吧，邕圣祐看着看着嘴上还小声默诵一两句，大概是自己的词。

姜丹尼尔看着都憋屈，忙不迭劝他，“没事儿，我不嫌吵，你放心大胆地念出来吧。”可我嫌你看我看得太久了。邕圣祐用余光扫了扫姜丹尼尔发直的眼，心里笑翻了脸上还得挂住。分外想念他穿围裙的小巧样子来。

 

“我饿了，你们家有没有东西吃啊。”三分问，七分软糯藏在里头。

“你们演员不怕脸肿吗？明天有你的戏吗？”邕圣祐气得心里鼓胀一片，想那天晚上你让我含你东西的时候没说这体己话。

“不怕。晚上能吃的东西多了。”姜丹尼尔没读出他这阴阳怪气的意思，打开冰箱看食材。采购日过去了几天，不上夜班的晚上总是在家自炊，不如剩菜一汇，煮个部队锅。

拉面的调味包一开没什么煮进去会不好吃。吃起来话便自然多了，其实主要是邕圣祐在吃，饭局上总吃不饱。姜丹尼尔并不饿，单拿了双长筷子，没拿碗，汤汤水水里给邕圣祐捞精华。

邕圣祐吃得急，吞咽动作像极了刨坚果的小松鼠，姜丹尼尔量着烫，慢点吃，慢点吃说了好几遍。

邕圣祐喝着第二碗面汤，姜丹尼尔才打探道，“你为什么会想到打电话给我？”邕圣祐真被难住了，总不能说觉得他往打包袋里塞写着电话号码的纸条很可爱吧。

本来是没有存的，只拿了放在钱包里，下午从片场走，收了制片人一干名片才打开钱包看到。默默地就按下数字存了，晚上也不知怎么的，别人他是不愿意丢这个脸，他的号码却按得下去。

“觉得你可爱。”姜丹尼尔摸不着头脑，可爱究竟是可以爱，还是可缺爱。讪讪地撇了撇嘴，自觉收拾起碗筷来。

“我可以帮忙吗？”邕圣祐吸着可乐，站在冰箱前，小腿还抵着冰箱门。在别人家里拍什么夏日男友画报一百篇，邕圣祐生得好，姜丹尼尔知道。

“没事，不用了，你忙你的去吧。”再拍会姜丹尼尔就只想看他的独家私房床照了。

“那我每次来多麻烦你。”言外之意是还能有下次？姜丹尼尔乐了。

“没事，你可以以身相许。”嘴巴快过脑子，快乐漫过头顶。恰好邕圣祐饱腹之后可乐喝得也急，混着汽水打起了嗝。姜丹尼尔如果不是戴着洗碗的塑胶手套早就捂脸逃命了。

“好呀。”邕圣祐说完又打了嗝。姜丹尼尔真的怕了，喝可乐也能喝醉的吗？低着头继续猛搓锅底。

胆小鬼，敢说不敢做。邕圣祐趁他看不见对着他的背影做了几个鬼脸。

 

 

一夜安眠。姜丹尼尔还插好了电热驱蚊器，又把床和卧室让给邕圣祐。邕圣祐不是第一次来，还是觉得新奇。关了门这里摸摸那里看看，小半个钟又过去了。

“睡了没有？”邕圣祐挺感谢姜丹尼尔总会敲门。码上书架上被他抽出来的一本书，欠欠地躺回床上。

 

“我在。”困困的，像吞了十万八千个哈欠。

 

“把这个喝了快睡吧。”姜丹尼尔送上来杯温得正好的牛奶。

 

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，姜丹尼尔几乎是用尽全身的定力才没有吻上去，衔邕圣祐唇上一圈奶渍。

一想这人可能是夜里犯病故意的，明天又翻脸不认人了就清醒了许多，收了杯子逃也似的带上门。

 

 

后来，两人逐渐有了交际。

开始是姜丹尼尔提醒邕圣祐有把钥匙落在家里，改日没班可以给他送去片场。后来又是姜丹尼尔拿了不少外送的咖啡去，剧组都对着邕圣祐会心地眨眨眼睛，弄得他想开口解释也没有余地。偶尔也跟姜丹尼尔发发短信，讲讲看不惯憋不得，回得内容不多，也精炼，三言两语就劝得邕圣祐开开心心，这也是种奇特的能力。

邕圣祐手头上这个网剧要杀青了，几番权衡之下，还是想签新晋的一个影视公司，原因也简单，尚且是新人对方也开出了能给他成立单人工作室的条件，不比其他几家公司提出的优厚分红和极佳资源听起来差。

一条路走到黑，就走到黑吧，邕圣祐想。给唯一可能有点关心这件事姜丹尼尔发了公司的名字和条件，便甩了手机准备拍戏。对方回的也有趣，“我支持你的每个决定。”邕圣祐下了戏，看见消息，喟叹姜丹尼尔真可谓是人间难得的傻仔一枚，又回了他几行絮叨。

签约的日子来得快，邕圣祐坐在人公司办公室里细读着合同，生怕放过了哪里打着小号字体的不平等条约。管事的人事走进来，抱歉地笑了笑，打断了他的埋头苦读。

“不好意思啊，邕先生，我们投资人是您的影迷，想见见您跟你聊会未来前景，不会耽误您太长时间，您看您意下如何？”邕圣祐挺想立刻拿笔加上不跟不相干的人应酬交际这条。碍于面子，没法说不，合同都还没谈拢，甩脸子总不是办法。

 

 

会议室不算敞亮，满屋都是窗帘。那人背对着他在转笔，背挺宽阔的，头发梳得直挺挺的。听他进门叫了一句您好，转过脸来望着他笑。

 

“那我包养你。”姜丹尼尔笑得没脸没皮。

 

“不用。”邕圣祐是真的动了气，指关节捏着合同发白。

 

“那跟我在一起。”姜丹尼尔真的巨烦，还胡搅蛮缠。

 

“看你表现吧。”邕圣祐冷得很，不知是不是因为会议室开的冷气。

 

“什么嘛！那我还是包养你吧。”姜丹尼尔在想再提几次这茬儿邕圣祐才会开口骂人。

 

“我要求可不低。”邕圣祐这小兔崽子还顺藤摸瓜，蹬鼻子上脸了。

 

“不够的用爱补齐可以吗。”姜丹尼尔不是说问句的语气。

 

“那我们算是什么关系？”邕圣祐怒火中烧地瞪着他看。

 

“用爱做交易的那种关系。你不要贪图我的身体喔！”姜丹尼尔越撩邕圣祐越起劲。

 

“滚。”邕圣祐终于骂出来。姜丹尼尔舒服了。

 

“喝咖啡吗？我给你煮。”问得诚恳。

 

 

没有什么故事是一壶咖啡的时间讲不完的。二十出头的姜丹尼尔出国游学，随便买买就中了巨额jackpot，躺在账户上数零都要花上两只手的指头。年纪轻轻就暴富的代价就是整日游手好闲，无所事事。找了份咖啡馆的兼职一做就是到现在。直到遇见邕圣祐。

 

“我没什么梦想的，听朋友说这边在招商引资，我想投资你总不会太错。”公司没有专业的咖啡机，姜丹尼尔费力地撕着咖啡胶囊。

 

“你不怕我是个赔钱货？”邕圣祐逗得起劲。

 

“当我是你的同心人好了，花钱养你的梦想咯。”

 

有些爱情不必一晚上就开花结果，有些人也不必老是错过，有些话不必说得太死，有些暖意不能阻隔。

 

所谓一人心和一心人有那么重要吗，不过是想要一个能想你所想，爱你所爱的傻瓜罢了。

 

或许，我们感觉相同。

 

让我留下来陪你生活。简简单单过。

 

 

 

 

 

“我其实有个问题想要问你。”姜丹尼尔问得突兀。邕圣祐指头正转着姜丹尼尔脑后一点没长齐的发。

 

“你问吧。”邕圣祐改用指尖拨弄那撮旁逸斜出的黑。

 

“你为什么知道我叫丹尼尔啊？”姜丹尼尔转过头来，直勾勾瞧着邕圣祐。

 

“傻瓜！你雨衣后面有夜光的字啊。”邕圣祐又浅浅笑起来。

 

“哦。我还以为是命中注定呢。”姜丹尼尔竟还有点失落。

 

“还不是我聪明。哼。”邕圣祐推了推枕边人热乎乎的后背。

 

“我比你聪明啦！”热源又不依不饶地凑过来吻住他。

 

所以你看，谈恋爱哪需要太聪明。

还不是被夏天的雨，带来又带去。

要用心。

 

 

 

 

“啊呀，说了多少次少奶精不要加糖和奶油！”邕圣祐对着助理买来的姜丹尼尔牌爱心咖啡朝屏幕那头咆哮。

 

“那你又瘦了怎么办啊！”姜丹尼尔知错就改挺快。

 

“你少折腾我我就能胖！”邕圣祐腰酸背疼还排着一天的戏。

 

“那我是金主大人呢！”姜丹尼尔大白天拿起痞气的腔调来。

 

“不愿包赶紧走！换人！”邕圣祐又气绝。

 

“那我知道错了。”姜丹尼尔又吃瘪。

 

小助理从外面进来了催邕圣祐开工。大喇喇问了句谁呀。

 

“我男朋友。”邕圣祐挂了电话。

 

 

夏天又来了，又是雨季。邕圣祐手不冰凉了，攥了颗姜丹尼尔的心。


	3. 树莓与朗姆酒

树莓与朗姆酒

邕圣祐不大讨厌空降兵。

他想这也是为什么眼前人会被分配到他这里来的原因。

他得承认，他还长得有点小帅。还是韩裔外籍，高学历高姿态，从小在外语环境长大，眼角眉梢都是一股洋气。

“那你从今天开始就跟着我混了。”邕圣祐撕了张便签纸，写上自己的联系方式和邮箱。

“好的，前辈。”这人才刚开腔说话邕圣祐已经开始期待他说外语了。

“背首诗来给我听听。”邕圣祐职业病已发，嘴比脑子还快。

“Ask me no more where those stars light

That downwards fall in dead of night”，姜丹尼尔突然贴着办公桌，俯身下来，慢动作一般，缓缓凑近邕圣祐的脸，认真地看着他的眼睛，补完后面两句，

“For in your eyes they sit, and there,

Fixed become, as in their sphere.”

“好诗好诗，背的也好。”邕圣祐把身体虚虚靠在转椅背后，努力压制脸上不断蒸腾的温度。

“那我以后可以叫你圣祐哥吗？”邕圣祐指尖发白，抓着椅子扶手，听他一出声，整个人吓得一震。

“可以，高翻院规矩不多，不用拘束。”姜丹尼尔胸前挂的新印的胸牌反射阳光，有些晃眼。

“那我们明天见？”姜丹尼尔笑着抽过桌上邕圣祐写的便签，转身出去了。

邕圣祐目送他出去，不由得想起顶头上司把姜丹尼尔分过来以后唯一跟他叮嘱的一句话，别搞人家小男孩，人家可不是来恋爱的。

人人都喜欢我，也不是我的错呀，邕圣祐如是说。排开最开始进院里因为暗恋他要死要活非要跟他搭档，最后大打出手的三个女生，再排除两个因为议前准备工作不足被他临场搭救的，后来见了他就脸红的男实习生，他在高翻院几乎也没干什么坏事啊？

搞语言的，要跟国际接轨，要开放点。学学人家姜丹尼尔，第一次见面就恨不得跟他来个吻颊礼。

 

隔天是个临时的内部检测，邕圣祐早早地到了议员间，翻看着参考材料，等着新搭档姜丹尼尔。没想到这人倒是一点也不着急，离开始还有四十分钟还发来张门口便利店的冰柜照片，问他想不想喝点什么。

外国小孩真好骗，估计也不会找我报销咖啡钱，邕圣祐觉得不亏，要了瓶矿泉水。姜丹尼尔进来的时候院里领导都坐满了一半，隔着玻璃邕圣祐疯狂向他招手示意他快点跑。

姜丹尼尔的脾气真是气定神闲，沉得住气，连后门也没绕，直接从大路当着一群大佬的面就如模特般地走过来了。

邕圣祐划掉脑子里那句好帅，假意擦了擦嘴角根本不存在的口水，暗自记下来，今天比赛结束后要给他好好上一课。姜丹尼尔走进来，把水瓶往邕圣祐手里一塞，拖开凳子，挤到他旁边。

邕圣祐本来体型偏瘦，跟谁搭档都空间充足，这下倒是神奇，姜丹尼尔一坐下桌子好像自动降了一个尺寸，都不够他坐。

“你坐过去一点，挤着我了。”邕圣祐用手肘顶了顶姜丹尼尔小腹。心里一阵狂叫，这人有几块腹肌啊，肚子怎么硬邦邦的。

姜丹尼尔听令挪了挪凳子，邕圣祐才把打印好的译前准备材料摊开在他跟前，怕他会错意，太大声又怕声音透过麦克风传到外面去，咬耳朵一般凑近他，“院里为了检测你们这届新来的水平，规定译前才能看材料，你来得晚，只能现在看了。”

姜丹尼尔点了点头，眼神没从材料上移开，邕圣祐想他也是初来乍到怪紧张的，扯了一沓纸里后面一半，自顾自也开始翻看。匆匆扫完了，邕圣祐手表一看还有二十分钟，对着外面负责调试设备的管理做了手势，检查起耳机和麦克风来。

姜丹尼尔还在埋头看资料，阅读速度很快，笔上还跟着圈点勾画一下。邕圣祐测试完了，对外面比了个OK的手势，出声喊姜丹尼尔也调试一下耳机。

“圣祐，啊，不是，圣祐哥刚才试过了吗？”邕圣祐点了点头，握着耳机的手随意地把耳机甩在桌上。

“那可能你那副耳机要换一下了。”姜丹尼尔站起身来敲了敲玻璃，又比划了一下，调试人员又从后面进来询问。

邕圣祐十分尴尬，且不说这半屋子领导都在，就说这姜丹尼尔让人摸不着头脑的做事方法就让他非常纳闷。碍着外面已经坐满了人，还都戴上了耳机，邕圣祐抿了抿嘴，憋住了一肚子疑问。

调试设备的工作人员也怕节外生枝，直接换了个新的给他，指指姜丹尼尔手边那个，问他要不要一起换了。

“我这个不用了，刚才试了一下听得见。”姜丹尼尔说着谢谢的口型有多得意，他邕圣祐就有多生气。

没一会儿，外面熙熙攘攘的，主判挨个经过看了一下译员间的红色按钮都亮着，材料开始通过耳机传过来。邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔交换了一个眼神，姜丹尼尔抓着麦就开始口译。

姜丹尼尔边跟材料，邕圣祐边在心里给他打分。语速不错，紧跟材料，语音语调更是没得挑，译文完整流畅，节奏卡得很好，都没有抢拍的时候，基本上算得上是非常完美，就连声线都调整得很好。

果然是联合国译员间出来的，邕圣祐虽然不喜欢他的古怪，但是姜丹尼尔临场发挥的业务水平也足以让他刮目相看了。

邕圣祐注意力都放在姜丹尼尔的身上，显然已经忘了下一部分是由搭档来译。姜丹尼尔用余光扫到他手里的参考材料都没有翻页，手上自己的部分只剩下一段，滕了一只手出来就去掐邕圣祐的腰。

邕圣祐被他弄得一句感叹词就压在嘴边，回神看了看他示意着的动作，才回想过来，振作精神翻了材料，不着痕迹地接过姜丹尼尔说完后的部分。

姜丹尼尔掐着他腰的手却没轻易放开，从半截腰滑上肋骨，又一点点往下游移，要不是材料及时戛然而止，邕圣祐认为他是能够摸到大腿根去的。

摔了材料，冷着脸就往外走。另外几组都忙着挤在走廊里互相打招呼，邕圣祐望见对面头头们走得差不多了，连黄旼炫新带的那个脸颊鼓鼓的小男孩也没逗，姜丹尼尔跑在后面追。瓷砖地上都是两人啪叽啪叽的脚步声。

“圣祐哥，不想知道耳机是怎么回事吗？”姜丹尼尔拽住邕圣祐露在衬衫外的一截手腕，扣得极牢。

“我怎么说也是你的搭档，好说歹说也是你的前辈，你无视我也不至于到这个程度吧。还有，工作时间别毛手毛脚，我们什么关系啊，随便乱摸。”邕圣祐天生语速不算快，译员工作也对语速有严格要求，一般很少噼里啪啦大嚼一通不带喘气的，语毕，他自己也被刚刚的语速吓了一跳。

邕圣祐还上气不接下气，姜丹尼尔又把头向他靠近，要抱不抱地把邕圣祐往怀里带，“是圣祐哥，先勾引我的吧，还贴我那么近说话。”想到邕圣祐之前可能跟每一个传闻对象都有过这样的动作，姜丹尼尔就管不住动作活跃的手。

“我不跟工作对象恋爱的，谢谢。”邕圣祐也不想知道到底破烂耳机是姜丹尼尔在发什么病了，只想赶紧跪在领导面前，把这瘟神送给别人。

“就是，这款耳机，不能摔的，里面有个原件是金属片制的，容易松动。你刚刚那副，再拿起来肯定没声了。”姜丹尼尔又把邕圣祐往外一推，扶着他站稳，放开手上钳制。

“小邕老师，我也不跟工作对象谈恋爱的。我只是想跟你有那种传闻。昨天一天收到的巧克力太多，我害怕。”

邕圣祐长这么大，终于体会到了什么叫气到心颤。“明天出结果，你要是不是第一，自动滚蛋！”

传闻传闻，有本事来个人停止传闻，让他的故事成真啊。

邕圣祐冷静下来，思考了两分钟，没给塞姜丹尼尔进来的领导打电话骂人，工资要紧，饭碗要紧，他抱紧小肚子，触感软软的，就是皮肤包裹着一点脂肪和骨头。

姜丹尼尔的腹肌还是蛮有手感的，就是人是个痞子，邕圣祐下了结论。

 

出结果邕圣祐还没来得及去看，手上有个会，上头临时换了发言人，邕圣祐材料也得重新翻。过了上午，准备去食堂捎两个菜随便去黄旼炫那儿对着他的包子脸新实习生贫贫嘴，经过布告栏底下才撞见昨天调试设备的师傅，“小邕老师，昨天你那个搭档可算是救了你一命啊，耳机下午就送去返修了。你们这届进来太早，新同传室换的耳机还没跟你们嘱咐过使用要求。”

邕圣祐假笑着点点头，向人道了谢，看见公布表小小的第一名后面写的是姜丹尼尔的工号，不往后看名字也知道是他，折回去又打了一份饭，硬着头皮去敲姜丹尼尔的门。

姜丹尼尔鼓着腮帮子猫在办公桌后嗦零嘴，一看邕圣祐来了差点噎到。邕圣祐坐定，也剥了个小麻花放进嘴里。

推了两份饭过去，姜丹尼尔麻利地抹了把桌面，把一堆稿纸都扒到一旁，高高兴兴接了饭，拆了筷子准备开饭。邕圣祐抽了几张纸，垫在底下，辣炒猪肉里挑着蒜瓣。

“小邕老师，看不看电影？”姜丹尼尔嘴里还在咀嚼，唇边还挂着两颗饭。

“不想看。你可以复述一下，再翻译一下，这是给你的任务。”邕圣祐挑完了，一开口就展现了极强的专业精神。

姜丹尼尔放了筷子，又隔着桌面瞅着邕圣祐。

 

“你知道吗，我们知道银河系的中心闻起来是什么味道的？闻起来就像朗姆酒和树莓。”

 

邕圣祐没喝过朗姆酒，也不一定吃过树莓，但是那瞬间里，他鬼迷心窍地觉得，姜丹尼尔的唇尝起来应该就是那样。

但他们都太成熟了，以至于根本不可能吻下去。不管姜丹尼尔有意无意在打什么主意，他都不能当那个先越界的人。

姜丹尼尔夹了两片他面前堆得老高的蒜走。

“圣祐哥，不爱吃蒜吗，那给我吃好了。”邕圣祐心里大叫，好吃你就多吃点，臭死你那些乱七八糟、慕名而来的追求者。

“昨天，还是谢谢你。算我欠你一笔。”邕圣祐擦完了桌子，塑料袋兜了两大盒垃圾，不大愿承认谢意。

“没事，小邕老师还让我摸了呢。”邕圣祐咣地一下砸上门，认为自己的名声从高岭之花到翻院名妓的距离不远了。

 

之后相处还算融洽，邕圣祐姿态放低了认认真真带起姜丹尼尔来。

从翻院哪个食堂窗口东西最好吃到哪间译员间灯光最暗，最适合偷偷摸摸接吻，全都倾囊相授。

姜丹尼尔也挺配合他工作，说正事绝不打岔，碰到点什么，事无巨细都耐心求教。

中间两人合作，正经地做了几场会，表现都默契统一，院里都上下都赞不绝口，同事们路上碰见邕圣祐都要恭喜他捡到个好苗子。

邕圣祐开心也不开心，本来姜丹尼尔就具备独当一面的资历，不过是刚进来就给个高位怕不服众，才来他这儿躲一躲。

虽然为人处世隐隐透着点流里流气，工作起来确实是绝好的搭档。过不了多久，孩子肯定优秀地捂不住了，邕圣祐还在盘算着给找个好下家，上面调令就下来了，姜丹尼尔很快就要去高墙外面另谋高就了。

走之前还有一场会，观摩性质大于实践，主要是院内优秀人才展示，顺便录影，来年招新剪成宣传片用。

邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔分到第五间，最角落里也是邕圣祐口中最适合接吻的一间。为了录影出来效果好，同样一段材料反反复复几间房里摄像头要摇上好几遍，同传间密不透风，拍了一上午邕圣祐又有点感冒遗留下来的咳嗽，用手捂着，趁休息的间隙能咳上半天。

姜丹尼尔也不敢老让他喝水，喝完了指不定跑厕所又要重拍，拍拍他的背就作罢。统一拍摄拖到下午两点，门外喊着最后一遍，姜丹尼尔顺利把都快背下来了的开场说完，邕圣祐还板着脸，想也是忍着想咳嗽。

姜丹尼尔心一横，抓了麦，摆向自己这头，对着麦就说了起来。邕圣祐看他表情不对，赶紧按了静音按钮，外面拍摄者一时摸不清情况，也听不到声音，只能看着录像显示屏。

隔壁四间译员间倒是饶有兴趣地监听起第五间起来。

邕圣祐从没听过姜丹尼尔讲法语。简直比讲英语还要迷人一万倍。姜丹尼尔把亮起的静音键重新熄灭，第一间到第四间房里又刷刷往外传递翻译的声音。

“ Je voudrais t‘embrasser dans la tempête de neige,

(想跟你在漫天飞雪里接吻,)

Je voudrais te harceler parmi les autres,

(想在人群中把你从屁股摸到腰，)

Je voudrais crier sur la route brûlée avec toi.

(想跟你在喧闹长街的两头喊话，)

Me baise, le goût du milieu de galaxie.

(想让你尝尝我的唇膏，是银河系中心的味道，)

Toutes les rumeur avec toi, lesquelles je voudrais avoir, seraient les faits.

(想跟你有传闻，把传闻都坐实，)

C’est difficile de te quitter.

(想跟你在一起，)

Mon cœur est sans contrôlé, avec un fort battement.

(我控制不了我的心，)

(它的呼声如此强烈。)”

 

邕圣祐生平第一次知道接吻可以止咳。

 

 

“前辈，听说宣传片里那段情书是专门念给你听的，是真的吗？”新来的小毛头在邕圣祐眼皮底下练视译。

“哪来那么多真真假假，你再乱问我就把你送到黄老师那里去。”

 

后来，邕圣祐曾无数次站在银河系的中央，满足来自姜丹尼尔宇宙的，关于缠绵的想象。


	4. 日日未爱

日日未爱

 

邕圣祐熟练地解开衬衫，脱掉长裤，斜躺在黑色的皮质沙发上。  
这是他们这个月的第八次见面。  
姜丹尼尔的漫画其实一点动静也没有，触控板上全是突兀的空白和杂乱的点与线。  
他们已没有多少时间了。  
或许，他们本来就未曾拥有过时间。  
邕圣祐穿好衣服，套上裤子，姜丹尼尔也适时地关上亮起的面板，放下数据笔。被画者的肩头好像落了一两根发，衬衫覆盖上痒得难受，一手扯开衣领，一手上下抖动布料，似是而非地敞开脖颈到胸口一片雪月。姜丹尼尔只当他是在邀请，在挑衅，在恶意拨动沉寂已久的空气。  
顾不上他是否在别人面前亦是如此这般轻易让人沉迷而不羞不臊，也无法想象他为何总能化身为美而全然不自知，眼底无杂，比纯粹更纯粹。  
“邕圣祐，你就在那儿别动。”姜丹尼尔只觉得热，从里到外，从手心到脚底，由心而生，由本性牵引。  
最无辜的画中人歪着头，小舌摩挲嘴角，衣领还揪在手里，杵在原地等待他发落。  
本是创造鲜活漫画人生的手指现在只想点火，用游走在身下人耳际到肩胛骨的烈焰，把他冰块样的身体烤得更加滚烫，融化在怀里。姜丹尼尔的唇将将碰上邕圣祐脖子一侧的一颗小痣，还未贴上去叼一口软肉在牙间品尝，邕圣祐就对着他的耳朦胧发问，“请问这样也有利于您创作吗？像第一次那样？”邕圣祐的手臂甚至没有回攀在他的肩头，他只是木木地等着他在身上胡乱动作。  
姜丹尼尔只得停下来，帮他扶正衬衫衣领，邕圣祐从肌底泛起的淡红却盖不住，比神刻的模子忘了点上眼还要面无表情。姜丹尼尔过分投入，身上卫衣的帽兜都从背后吻到胸前也没察觉，颓然挂在肩头，讪讪地冲着邕圣祐说了句抱歉就跑去站在阳台上，仿佛尴尬得不想再与他共居一室。

 

首尔的月亮没有比影岛更圆，星星都寥寥无几。  
他想他们总归是不同的，又没真正想到他们到底有什么不同。  
邕圣祐这么一问，他便色意全无。  
又想到邕圣祐不喜欢他抽烟，他就在阳台上对着黑漆漆的穹顶干瞪眼。然后，坏心地想，邕圣祐一定也有什么没被他抓住的命门，等待被他发掘。  
就像他的命门是邕圣祐艳杀四海八荒，宇宙苍穹的脸一样。  
到底出错在哪里呢？是初见吗，还是相遇以后的每一分，每一秒，连呼吸频率都对错。连名字都搞错。

 

杂志社能签到人气漫画家姜丹尼尔是福气。  
邕圣祐作为新上任的责编，被分配去催他的稿就是煞气了。  
可惜邕圣祐觉得自己好聪明，花一点小钱贿赂了一下准备按铃进去的面孔陌生的漂亮男孩，扒了扒被太阳烤得温热的刘海，像男孩所教地那样对着监视器眨了眨眼睛，就听到梦寐以求的大门弹开的声音。  
先进去再说本来是打算，未想过后果。  
姜丹尼尔显然刚洗过澡，裸露在外面的上半身只由一条毛巾挂住，水珠还细密密地淌过胸膛，小腹是棋盘格样的线条。邕圣祐视线也不闪躲，直挺挺地迎上去眼对眼打量。  
“要是知道你这么好看，第一天就先叫你了。”姜丹尼尔随手把毛巾仍在凳子上，光着脚就踏步过来。  
究竟什么时候是最佳的自我介绍时机，邕圣祐还真不知道。  
该在这个人把一头湿漉漉的金发顶在他怀里，亲昵地蹭蹭又渴望地抬眼望他，对他说既然来得早了，就帮我吹一下头发吧之前吗？姜丹尼尔真有种神奇的魔力，明明是第一次见，他的漫画都没有看过几本，他却像只被驯服的家犬，咬着脖子上的颈圈，把自己塞进你手心。  
反应过来之时，邕圣祐细长灵活的手指已经插入姜丹尼尔满头的发丝，一寸寸地捋开他发尾打的结了，薄荷混着茶的香味飘洒整个房间，邕圣祐踮起脚尖摆弄着发顶，从姜丹尼尔的视角看去，镜中的陌生人像在笨拙地吻他头顶唯一的一点点黑。  
唇不经意地撅起一点，艳丽如清晨露水决定要吻的第一瓣玫瑰，双眼失焦纯情又似被风要掀不掀刮蹭着角的百折裙摆。实在是好人选。  
“加钱的话，做什么都可以吗？”邕圣祐握着吹风机的手闻声一抖，热风差点烫到姜丹尼尔后颈。  
“您叫我来，是想......？”邕圣祐瞳孔重新点上光，姜丹尼尔盯着他，心底的灯一盏盏被点亮。  
还真的是个新手。不如逗逗他。  
“做人体模特的话，等下是不可以穿衣服的哟。”姜丹尼尔勾过脚趾挠着身后站着这人的小腿，滑溜溜的皮肤触感极好。  
像有红的水粉颜料在邕圣祐两颊上晕染开来，有渐染向鼻尖和眼尾的趋势。“那...价钱...怎么算？”喉结都浸在桃色里，姜丹尼尔突然很想咬住看看它会不会变得更红，色阶是否会一再抬升。  
“玩笑而已。摆几个姿势看看样子就好了。”姜丹尼尔兴起想把七零八落为了赶稿拼凑起的漫画推倒重来，以眼前这一位的身形再重新构造光影，点面相连。

 

姜丹尼尔头发早干了个彻底，再吹下去只会烧枯。  
邕圣祐已不再思考摊牌的事，只想借机打探漫画的进度，心横胆绝，如果能偷偷拷走一份稿子，也是不虚此行。  
姜丹尼尔扔给他一套睡衣裤，让他去内里换上。睡裤有些过于宽大，掐不住邕圣祐柳枝做的腰，邕圣祐抽出前面露出的裤带，随意打了个结，短袖领口大开，肩和锁骨都裸露在外头，画室的强光一打下来，内陷进去的光影对照都恰如其分，精致得如偷渡入境的古希腊雕塑。  
“假装你在思念你的恋人。”姜丹尼尔直接拿了纸，粗略打上方格，笔刷刷摩擦着页面。  
邕圣祐有些拘谨地低下头，刘海半遮住了黑曜石般的眼。  
“不够，想得不够。你要发自本能，出于欲望的渴求去想他。”选拔漫画原型一周以来，姜丹尼尔第一次觉得下笔如有神助。  
“这样够吗？”衣服宽松破烂的领口被拽到一边，邕圣祐脖颈往相反方向扭去，侧着脸，一指插入口腔内壁，不全含住，舌似乎还在里面打转。另一边肩膀直接暴露惊情，尽情享受白炽灯光啃噬，瘦削锐利，寂寞难耐。  
爱河河水从来不在脚踝附近打转，河水在你意识到之前，已经漫过头顶将你淹没在里面，你想张嘴呼救，才发现吐出的全是无用的气泡。爱需要你随时准备，模仿一条鱼，全身投入，为了氧气渗入，保命救己，腮式呼吸。  
“够，够了，手指拿出来也行。”邕圣祐抽出手指，自然嘴里咸津津的，随意在领口蹭了蹭干净，又对着掌心呸了几口换气。  
姜丹尼尔笔下的无脸人几乎是要长出一对猫咪肉垫来，舌头乱舔雪白毛的后果就是忙不迭胡乱啐在肉肉的掌心。  
“可以了，休息一下我们再继续。”姜丹尼尔这才意识到裤裆里有个什么东西一直抵在桌板底。  
邕圣祐像个没事人一样走过来，领口还遗留一点湿湿的水痕。“我可以看看你的画吗？我想知道是什么风格。”家养的宠物猫成精了，还会说话。邕圣祐讨好地对着姜丹尼尔再次眨了眨眼睛。他不知道，其实这个暗号是猫咪向人打招呼示好的方式。  
姜丹尼尔放松了警惕，专注在画下他的睫毛振动双翅、扇动暴风雨的动作里，旁边一沓已经填满的稿纸已经被邕圣祐抽走，摊在手里翻看。  
画上人身材、穿着都与自己别无二致，虽然还没有具体容貌，光看几页的动作都觉得极为相似。翻到后面几张，邕圣祐闷了声不再试图说些什么。侧面着眼，短袖被换成了宽大的男士衬衫，肩线很宽，本是长度正好的下摆，垂坠，虚虚盖住那处，还有一点翻起。紧致的臀瓣和见着光的双腿无处藏匿，胸前一粒红小豆也透在外面。这不是让邕圣祐噤声不语的理由。  
本来成人漫画尺度就颇大，责编也看过比这更大的场面，只是画中人股缝里还飞出条猫样的尾巴，头上也顶上猫耳的头饰，手掌也被肉垫所代替，小舌尚在嘴角外围打转，脖子上还挂了个粉饰门庭用的铃铛，实属他未曾预料过的角色扮演类。  
姜丹尼尔补完眨眼的两处分镜，看见邕圣祐蹙着眉握着稿，转着笔问邕圣祐感想如何。  
“您一般画这样的，画多久能更新一次啊？”猫也好狗也好，把他画成丛林野人也好，只要能拿到新稿，他要怎么样都可以忍耐。  
“就，看进度吧。这次是初次尝试两性敏感题材，可能还需要个十天半个月，在实践中探索探索。”姜丹尼尔本不会跟陌生人说这么多，只是他的出现实在太令人感激了，才认真地讲起画画来。  
话进了邕圣祐的耳朵全然变了意味。  
实践？探索？还有进门前那个漂亮男孩随意的态度，还有姜丹尼尔不经意的玩笑。

 

足够让他坐到姜丹尼尔身上去了。  
带滚轮的转椅滋溜一下，因为加上的重量和惯性挪出去好远。  
邕圣祐劝自己，就当喝醉酒，最后被狗咬一口。  
听说过前辈们帮照顾吃喝拉撒，帮小孩找幼儿园，帮贴寻宠启事找丢失的鹦鹉，帮介绍结婚对象。  
他不过是帮提供创作素材而已。举手之劳，不值得一提。  
姜丹尼尔手里还握着碳笔，手掌一侧铅印黑得发亮，邕圣祐就冲上来，胡乱胡乱吻。  
比起吻，更像是挤压嘴唇。牙关都相撞，舌与舌对顶。邕圣祐腿根卡在姜丹尼尔硬物处，双方都谈不上不舒服。  
“我是听说你们不卖身的？”姜丹尼尔手中的碳笔滚落向桌角，手已经从领口一路向下，抚摸背脊上一串椎骨。  
“有个朋友是您的读者，您要快点让他看到更新才好。”邕圣祐还不太习惯被动接受爱抚，刻意放小的音量在对方听来简直嗲上云霄。  
“那别让我再听到其他人的名字，”姜丹尼尔单手揽起来人，强迫他用双手圈住自己。“会影响创作走向的。”

 

邕圣祐是真像猫，姜丹尼尔抽插得正起劲，后背就一阵又一阵抓伤的刺痛。他不讲话，痛也皱眉，姜丹尼尔心里美的标准好似也跟着他皱眉，本来好看的人就不该沉静如水，就该起伏着皮肤纹理，就该这里眉头折一点那里眼角叠一点，鬼斧神工，浑然天成。指尖掐入皮肉，一点血渍镶入指甲，湿热的体液也相互交换，眉尾墨色山峰不再高耸，顺着额下淅沥沥淋下汗来，像山中雾气重蒸腾起的雨水。  
邕圣祐软瘫在床的一角，使不上力。  
“你叫Tony？”姜丹尼尔套了条裤头，抓了手机在软件上翻看记录。  
邕圣祐除了浑身酸痛还惦记着画稿，懒得分神理他。  
“我认为我们可以长期合作。你也不像是专门......”似乎意识到失言了，姜丹尼尔躺回床上，撑着脸对着邕圣祐看。  
“好。到你更新画完为止。”莫名其妙就变成了Tony也就算了，还主动奉献，被负责漫画家剥得干干净净，裹粉下锅一炸，蘸着点白糖就拆分下肚了。  
邕圣祐格外想吃脆皮鲜奶来了。  
“报酬的事，我们可以再商量。我觉得......”姜丹尼尔伸手掖过被子角，完完整整包裹住邕圣祐白软细瘦的一截腰。  
“不急。您有东西画就行。”邕圣祐几乎想给自己颁发一个为艺术献身最佳男演员奖项了。  
即使过程没有想象中那么令人生厌，姜丹尼尔体力也有点太好了，熟练得绝不是第一次。他以前的所有漫画里，男男女女，形形色色，纷繁的纠葛与故事，都是这么来的吗？  
新一期的连载更新了，说好听点他是慕斯，是灵感化身，是创作原型，说白一点，他不过是借了身体和肉欲给他的笔尖的无脸人。  
脸画的样子，说不定才是他真正喜欢的人的脸。

 

邕圣祐惦记着、计较着，就睡到傍晚了。  
姜丹尼尔叫醒他还不是为了赶他走。  
窗帘两边各开一半，天色粉里落白，江水还是一片蓝，赤日照耀着，泛起平静的闪金粉的波浪。再来是橙色大块大块铺洒，释放，泼开，灼人的太阳被远处转成墨绿的水面缓缓吞没，变成极小的极小的一个金黄色的光点。眼看就要下落不见，姜丹尼尔又拉上了窗帘。  
“看完多好。”邕圣祐抿了一口姜丹尼尔端过来的水杯，不是咖啡，是温温的柚子茶，蜂蜜放的有点多，很甜。  
“我还在找可以跟我一起看一天的完结的人。结束总是令人心神不宁。”邕圣祐舌尖负责体味甜的味蕾一下子换了身份，只传输苦涩。

 

后来几天都相安无事。  
邕圣祐跟杂志社夸下海口说再去姜丹尼尔家住上几天就能拿到连载的新稿，好多人等着看笑话。  
而在姜丹尼尔家里，该喝茶的人专心喝茶，该画画的人认真看着喝茶的人画画。两人似乎都懂，欲求不满是罪过，见好就收才是上策。眼看着姜丹尼尔书桌上的草稿变成线稿再变成电子底稿，邕圣祐心底雀跃得不得了。  
再相处下去只怕要生病。骗人骗己的心病。  
姜丹尼尔热菜做得不错，邕圣祐凉拌算得上有自己的秘方。姜丹尼尔不大会用电熨斗板，邕圣祐家里没有挂式的蒸汽熨。姜丹尼尔画画不爱与人交流，邕圣祐睡起觉来总是昏天暗地。姜丹尼尔爱点的那家锅包肉生菜量很少，邕圣祐很讨厌猪蹄店老板每次都放很多。姜丹尼尔头发长得很快，邕圣祐胡茬冒得很勤。  
但邕圣祐管不了那么多了。只需要在姜丹尼尔稿子完成之后，假装示弱给同事装装样子请求派个人过来收稿，顺便给自己个台阶下就好了。  
对于姜丹尼尔来说纯属享受的时间，对于邕圣祐来说是某种试图不辱使命的蛰伏。

 

杂志社的同事太坏心了，一通电话，只言片语就全撞破了。邕圣祐不再晚上留下来睡在客房的水床上，姜丹尼尔也不再兴高采烈地开门迎接他的Tony。

 

现在，这第八次见面，姜丹尼尔早就完成了连载三四期的篇幅。眼巴巴看着邕圣祐一脸颓然地扒光衣服，了无生气地横卧已不似前日，也讲不出阻止的话。邕圣祐连脚趾都不再因害羞而绷直，姜丹尼尔亦不复开心。  
想靠吻和拥抱解决问题，只捆住个了无生气的躯壳。  
也许他们都没错。  
姜丹尼尔用手指把蓝色绒面天上的三颗孤星连成三角形。  
邕圣祐已经走了，他知道。  
但他开始庆幸他比邕圣祐早一步看清。  
每个无助的无脸人都该是他的样子，至少有他那样的鼻梁，和他那双眼睛。脸颊一定要有他那样的三颗痣，颈左还要再点上一颗。因为，一直以来，画的想的看到的，也只是他而已啊。  
姜丹尼尔连载了几百期的冗长的漫画，叫我的暗恋对象观察日记。却在作者这里，仿佛画上了个现实里的句点。  
以后，姜丹尼尔想，也许他不再需要去找去等去编造去臆想，每个人都会像他。像邕圣祐，像一部分的，最美好的他。而他写的每句脚本，每行旁白，都像是只给他看的真心的告解。

 

隔天，邕圣祐如期而至。来收稿件。  
“你越界了。”假扮的Tony垂着眼，难得刘海胶上去了，在扫视新鲜出炉的画稿。  
“对，你浑身上下所有细胞都在叫嚣，我过线了。”姜丹尼尔忽地蹲身下来，抱住责编麻杆样的腿。  
“我犯的这个错误，不知道你敢不敢重蹈我覆辙。”也不知道是地在动还是山在摇，姜丹尼尔抱着的人不住地在小幅度地颤。  
“我爱你，我要用爱胁迫你。”隔着裤管，姜丹尼尔的手搭着邕圣祐膝盖上凸起的一两块骨头。  
“抽身出去可以，恐怕要用你的爱换取。”邕圣祐似乎拔腿就想走，姜丹尼尔又抓紧补上一句。  
“那我不怕你。我每天能比昨天多一点点爱你。”画稿也如在邕圣祐没头脑地冒出的一句土味情话面前，溃逃的姜丹尼尔的脸皮一样，四处散落。  
“这样对我不公平。我是宇宙黑洞一般地爱你。”姜丹尼尔像只考拉，站起来挂在邕圣祐腰上。  
“不然呢，下面那个总得有点福利。”该死地，邕圣祐说着荤话，手上又在解衬衫扣子，往外豁开衣领。  
“弟弟我可什么都有。”邕圣祐挽衣领的手被抓住，前前后后，腹肌胸肌，背肌臀形，四处牵引。  
“巧了，我该有的也不差。”身体相依，一端戳着另一端在挑衅。  
这场欢爱，才称得上酣畅淋漓。

 

“我爱你。”把理不清的暧昧都撞破。  
“我更爱你。”把讲不出道理的委屈都扔出心门去。  
有人窝在怀里，陪你把夕阳余晖染尽眼里。

 

姜丹尼尔现在敢去阳台上随便抽烟，抽完了捉起还皱着眉的邕圣祐，交换呼吸到对方满肺都是二手烟。  
因为他的命门已经被发觉，是自己。是爱情。


	5. 神使告解与两份工

神使告解与两份工

 

“神父，你说主会原谅我吗？”姜丹尼尔浑身震颤，透过隔间传到告解室黑暗的内里。

透过花纹繁复的隔窗，递出来一枚熟悉的金色念珠戒指。

 

 

姜丹尼尔是韩国城教区里，数一数二的虔诚教民。每周按时参加教堂活动，时不时在义务劳动中出一份力。

他在这里受洗，在这里的唱诗班里涨红了脸唱着奇异恩典长大，在这里教堂的彩色玻璃反射的光泽下，获得滋养。

不过，除了日常的义务劳动和礼拜以外，最近，他去教堂有些太勤快了。

他匆忙披上牛仔外套，埋着头在地毯上系着白球鞋鞋带，母亲又追出来，“今天又去教堂？回来的路上帮我从花店捎两把新鲜的雏菊，正好到了季节。”

他手上动作顿了顿，从鞋柜上拿上钱夹子，下楼的当口，裤兜里本来胡乱塞着的零钱掉了出来。姜丹尼尔蹲身下来，一张一枚地，往钱包里顺。

今天是个阴天，他看着楼道的窗格，天空里很多不知人心事的云，很少灿烂的光线拂照。

他本来就是要去花店，教堂后门小路上新开的那家花店。不是顺路，是专门要去。跟姜妈妈喜花的爱好毫无关系，他是去看人。花有什么好看，那人比花要好看上千百倍。

 

 

花店开到镇上不过小半年，姜丹尼尔放假回到家里，才得知它的存在。店里人手不算多，一头黑发，总是默默修剪着花的枝叶的青年，显然就是店主。姜丹尼尔本来与他不应有什么交际，除了简单的就这些吗，一共多少钱之外的对话之外，连句寒暄问候都不曾有过。

 

 

转机是个假日，街上人影都少见，不知花店开不开门。

恰逢母亲生日，姜丹尼尔站在店里，对着争奇斗艳的花骨朵们，生硬地绞着眉头，牙口已经开始思念指尖遗留的糖味，愣是想不出送哪种花比较好。

“是送人吗？”总是着深色衣服，衬得比旁人还要苍白上几分的青年手上还握着把带着根茎的花束，淡淡发问。

“送我妈妈。不知道哪种比较好，之前都是她说好，我直接来买的。”姜丹尼尔挠着头，观察着青年手里植物繁杂的根茎。

“礼物的话，想不想试试自己动手插花？”青年说话的音量不大，却意外地很入耳。比冷冰冰的几句店主和顾客的对白要好听得多。

“怎么试？”姜丹尼尔这才注意到青年抓着花的枝干的手，很细瘦。

“很简单，你等我一下。”青年小跑起来，姜丹尼尔才觉得任何快的动作都与他不搭，他就适合静止在原地，手里握着把花，成为一幅经典油画。

“穿上这个。跟我来。”青年走到门外，把写着开业中的牌子翻过来，轻轻带上门，内室悠香四溢的花朵也不再享受灯光沐浴，只有白日清浅的日光从四周半悬着帘的窗户透进来，暗了许多，却自然许多。

“挑几个喜欢的颜色吧。花语我再慢慢跟你解释。”姜丹尼尔一下子感觉，在他眼中，四面八方，颜色相仿、气味也不太友好的花花朵朵，突然好看起来，鲜活起来。

“这种我好像常常来买？这种怎么样？这个颜色也挺不错的，花语是什么？”青年忙着顺着他手上比划的方向看，挤在他后面踮着脚，伸长了脖子张望。

“你常来买的是紫罗兰，花语是在我眼中你永远那么美，应该很合适。那边的是波斯菊，颜色选择很多，这种代表永远快乐。”青年本是画中的人，挣了画框在同姜丹尼尔讲话。

姜丹尼尔觉得神奇，一直望着他讲话，彼时无神又淡漠的眼中有花影，也有少见的光亮。

“那我们就选定这几种，开始动手了？”青年已经抓了一大把花花草草，姜丹尼尔都不确定是否是他刚才挑选的那些，只顾着点头应允。

“给你围裙。”青年身上的围裙是纯白的，姜丹尼尔接过一条黑的，一起站在花店柜台后的木桌前。

青年先站在一旁修剪等下要用到的花，姜丹尼尔看着他剥离叶片，剪掉根部，动作灵活，“你叫什么？我叫姜丹尼尔。”

“邕圣祐。”姜丹尼尔才意识到对方也会说自己的母语，国外待久了，即使在韩国城，也习惯先用英语。

说同样的语言很能拉近距离，尤其是在邕圣祐听上几句，就点出了他的釜山老家的时候。

“丹尼尔是我受洗的名字，你叫义建也可以的。”姜丹尼尔说着还给手上忙碌的邕圣祐看他的念珠戒指。

“好。”邕圣祐手上的花束已经焕然一新，有着类似外面放的成品样的外观。

 

姜丹尼尔学起来却很笨拙，邕圣祐已将打底的配色和花样同他讲好了，他一上手却还是歪歪扭扭地，胡乱挤在一起。邕圣祐也不恼，耐心地伸手帮他扶着花的躯干，示意他继续。

姜丹尼尔也不算很有耐心，戳了几把花，热情很快褪去，嘴上没说，手劲都透着一股泄气，邕圣祐把花放开，平摊在桌上，又恢复到开始的样子，“插花重要的不是出来的效果有多好看，而是你在选花和插花的过程中，所饱含的心意。所以，想传达对给予你生命的感谢，要有耐心啊。”

姜丹尼尔想着，这个人大概是朵有着内蕊和花心的花吧，自己只是蠢钝的草，再丑一点，连围在他身边都不搭了。

“那这次，我先帮你。”邕圣祐见他愣住了不肯说话，以为他是闷着生着气，重新拯救起面前那堆来。

“我边看边学嘛。”姜丹尼尔朝着邕圣祐挤挤眼，还真可爱。

 

邕圣祐按照早就想好的样子三下五除二地完成了花束，姜丹尼尔简直不敢相信，面前这捧看着就高贵典雅的杰作，是刚才他轻易放下的那丛杂色的玩意儿。

“这边还需要喷一点水，你等一下————”邕圣祐突然一闪身，身体往后弹了两下。

“你怎么啦？”姜丹尼尔凑近一点，对着邕圣祐背脊。

“我鼻子刚飞上一只蜜蜂。”邕圣祐手里还握着喷壶，不敢轻举妄动。

“那——那——那怎么办？”姜丹尼尔比邕圣祐还慌张，只想找个地方捂着耳朵躲起来。

“本来想让你帮我弹走的，轻轻地就好。”邕圣祐好像察觉到了他的害怕，语气轻快起来。

“我——我我可以的！”姜丹尼尔双手打开，围住邕圣祐的腰，在他胸前的空气中四处乱抓。

邕圣祐微微动弹，一低头，蜜蜂其实已经飞走了。

姜丹尼尔还是被邕圣祐这一动吓得不行，猛地就抓紧了他，似是扶住海上最后一条浮木。

邕圣祐用空出来的那只手拍着他的手背，一下一下地安慰他，“没事了，飞走了，真的飞走了。”

姜丹尼尔才回过神，原来他们正亲密地抱着，背脊和胸腔，肩膀和肩膀，心房还反对着心房，他的手还拥着他的腰。埋下头，他的身上真有淡淡的花香，没什么肉，但也不硌手，好像连骨头都是极软的花瓣，搂在怀里酥酥麻麻的，该不是花粉过敏了吧？他的手也很柔软，似花的叶片抚摸拍打着。

邕圣祐咳了两声，姜丹尼尔才从这个拥抱中抽身出来。马上蹦得远了些再看邕圣祐，他的鼻头已经有些红肿，但也说不上丑。有一点被上帝偏爱的凡人笨拙，有一点像个大活人了，而不是画家笔下完美无瑕的创造。

“嘿嘿，你这样也好看。”姜丹尼尔心事说出声，邕圣祐才回过头，指尖点了一下鼻子，表示知道他指的什么。

“跟花花草草打交道，这是常有的事。”他撕下姜黄的包装纸，好跟主题为丹紫的花束搭配。

姜丹尼尔这下确定他是朵会说话的花了，蜜蜂蝴蝶都围在他身边，想要亲吻他的那种。

从邕圣祐手里接过花束，硬硬的纸板顶在怀里，一点儿也比不上刚才抱的那朵。姜丹尼尔结了账，带上了花店的门，不顾怀里的一丛有多脆弱，小跑着冲出去好几米，又用手比了个瞭望的姿势，偷偷往回看。

满室都是鲜花，都是多余的鲜艳色块，不见戴花之人。

 

 

姜丹尼尔后来去的频繁，邕圣祐虽不是每次都有闭店教他插花的闲心，每次都点点头同他打招呼已是非常少见。店里的其他帮手都讶异，怎么老板还默默交了个年龄相仿的朋友。没人问的话，邕圣祐也不会回答。

姜丹尼尔还是时不时来闲逛着挑挑花，也大致知道了几种常见花的花语，忙时还能帮着邕圣祐招呼一下街坊邻里，笑起来直哄得人往手上多加几朵向日葵。邕圣祐心下感激，约了他周六晚上，一起去镇上城里吃顿好的，算是正式交个朋友。

 

姜丹尼尔从教堂出来得早，邕圣祐今天不开门，大门紧闭，姜丹尼尔壮着胆子扒着百叶窗帘的缝隙往里看，好像没有人。又瞅了两眼，好像里面微弱地有灯光，姜丹尼尔记得邕圣祐告诉过他门口石砖底下有备用钥匙，想是有人忘了关灯，打算进去看看情况。

轻手轻脚打开门，姜丹尼尔滑进门，店里歇业，花也收拾得干净，空荡荡的花桶散落在各个角落，缺少生命力的填补，一眼就能望见内里，许是邕圣祐的工作间里点着点灯。姜丹尼尔快步走去，想关掉灯，才听到一点微弱的声响，贴着墙，顺着门缝往里看。

看不太清人脸，门的缝隙实在很小，但能看见无力地垂在用来插花的木桌板下垂下来的两条小腿，光溜溜的，没有布料遮挡。姜丹尼尔刚想带上门，悄悄出去，又听见里面清浅的呼吸声变为更为粗犷的喘息，像是从喉咙口里挤出来的，有些支离破碎。

担心是有什么事情，他又把一只眼眯起，猛贴着门往里细看。这下可以确定是邕圣祐了，花店只有他一个人是纯黑的发，没有烫染，配上雕刻工凿出来的半边下颌，灯光昏黄也看得真切。姜丹尼尔想推开门冲进去，问他是不是有哪里不太舒服，需不需要及时就医，又听见里面漫出一点声浪，眼光才往下探索。

他身上一件紫水晶色的纱制上衣，短裤是浅灰色的，拉下胯来，尚堪堪盖住腿根。表情看不仔细，只得见嘴角一点舌露在外头，粉粉的，似花的内芯，只一小截。手还在腿间上下游走，摆弄身下千万丛草，继而又开出来乳白的花，气味喷洒在空气里，不是想象中的腥膻，只是不够浓郁，混杂着似有若无的百花的混香，扑满姜丹尼尔等待的鼻腔。

耳边邕圣祐的声音又复而传来，还有钝钝的撞击声，他在木桌上坐得不安分，背愈来愈后退，最后抵着后面一堵墙，远看像极盛放过后的紫罗兰，化为壁花一朵，风干了，定在雪白的墙面上。

姜丹尼尔没见过他这样，更是不知该看哪里，一手紧张地揪了另一只手上的戒指，小幅度地旋转着指环，局促不安又忍不住不能移开目光。

到底是看他停下动作，百合瓣一样的手指抓起一拢发，满足地向脑后拉扯，喉结都舒服抬头，不去管束释放的叹息，还是去看他紧贴着桌面的身体，伸展开来，花的蜜和花的粉都被采摘，又好像一整株花都疲软于漫长的成熟期，在等待采撷？

 

 

他当然落荒而逃，指环落到地面的角落里，也没发觉。踩着点取消了和邕圣祐的约饭，也再也没有同他补上这个约定的意思。

因为，他压根止不住想把邕圣祐放倒在那张木质长桌上的想法。他越是努力想要不去想那个画面，画面就越是清晰，房间里母亲插好的花束也好像每朵都变成邕圣祐的样子，张开的蕊也像他的唇舌，绿色的根和蒂也像他的身姿。

如此这般，一连好几天。

姜丹尼尔抽了两朵淡紫的出来，丢在放花瓶的矮柜上，根茎没有汲取到水的养分，不到一个下午，颜色就黯淡下来，花瓣边角都向里折损，很让人颓然。他于是垂着手，又把它们塞进一堆鲜艳里，怎么放都扎眼，都惹人心烦。

母亲第二天进来换水，惊呼怎么这次的花枯黄得这样快，让他再去店里买上一些，要尽量新鲜些的。

好说歹说，姜丹尼尔才闷闷不乐地脚步粘着地面拖沓着出了门，店里邕圣祐正在点数，卡车上卸下来一桶一桶的花，颜色都不及邕圣祐那天的那件衫正，不是太艳了些，就是太暗了些。

邕圣祐看见他来了，挑了挑眉，大概是在等他爽约的解释，他却只怔怔地注视着他弯身搬花，身子埋进花海里，只剩下个穿着围裙的背影。

最可怕是邕圣祐一句话还没对他讲，他已经在心里把邕圣祐拨了围裙，扯掉衣物，推到在了一片花田里，他甚至都能看见邕圣祐发丝里插进几瓣蓝，又几瓣红，最后还有几瓣粉。

连邕圣祐找钱给他，手指传递的一点凉意，都让他血液沸腾，心中狂喜弥漫。

“我还以为，你那天是教堂有事要忙。”邕圣祐的唇如果不能用来亲吻，何苦在他面前一张一合，制造烦恼。

“不是。就是有事，我先走了。”姜丹尼尔还没等邕圣祐用旧报纸把花收拢起，就撞倒了几个花桶，夺门而逃。

他实在不确定，再待下去，他能做出什么。

他跑得很快，衣领里戴着的小十字架项链都从里面跳出来，提醒着他，其实还有个地方，或许现在的他，也可以去。

 

 

姜丹尼尔在教堂门口的长椅上，心里默念了八百遍从小背到大的教义和故事，眼见着夕阳西下，才鼓起勇气推门进去，不知告解室里，还有没有人。

他隔着红色绒布的帘听了听，正无人告解。掀开了站进去，对着有神父等待的那头叩了叩，对面也回应了他的请求，他深吸一口气，坐下来，开始忏悔。

姜丹尼尔话一向不少，更是不能憋，从初见到后面熟识，不带名字和细节地一股脑倒了个遍，他都不确定神父是否睡着，只想他应该是个绝好的聆听者，从不打断他的话，还耐心地听他絮叨。

“所以说，我，对那位，产生了，不该有的邪念，我要忏悔————”姜丹尼尔每个字每个字都说得很重，拍胸脯也不一定有他那么响亮。

“您觉得？算了，这种事，也只有我忏悔的份。我要百般地对他好，才能赎罪————”神父很想说点什么，无奈总是被他打断。在他第五次重复了差不多的内容时，神父敲了敲隔间，姜丹尼尔才打起精神，向他道了谢，腿脚也有些麻痹，跌跌撞撞走出教堂门去。

 

“又去教堂了？今天有位把你忘记的花送来了，有点高，还挺瘦。说你付过钱了，忘记拿东西了。”姜妈妈抱着两臂，微微地表达着不满。

“那就好。那就好。”没想到邕圣祐也会站在自家门口，按下门铃送花，姜丹尼尔夹起两只姜妈妈剥好准备吃的大虾，顺着一口菜汤狠狠地咽了下去。

结果是，海鲜过敏的姜丹尼尔，脸蛋肿得老高，人也晕乎乎的，去医院打了两针回来，窝在床上吃各色的药丸。

别说了，不仅发烧了还说胡话，什么花啊草啊都出来了，还有主啊宽恕啊什么的，姜妈妈跟姜丹尼尔的祖父祖母打电话汇报情况，语气又可怜他又带点对他傻气的埋怨。

妈妈的巧手几天没有得空打理，姜丹尼尔房间里的花都佝偻着干成一团，看得他很难受，嗓子还肿着，支支吾吾也吐不出一个完整句子，还要对着花指指点点，小孩一样，胡搅蛮缠。

 

 

邕圣祐这就知道他病了，还主动请缨每天送花来。他不常换鞋进来，有时也走进门来，在姜丹尼尔床榻上坐一会，对他说点话。姜丹尼尔其实好得七七八八了，还要装发不出声音，邕圣祐说什么，他都只唔唔呃呃地，恨不得把整个人都埋进被子里，最好什么也看不见，什么也听不到。

因为，他又可耻地发现，即使再怎么克制，再怎么祈祷，他就连说不出话的时候，做梦都能梦见邕圣祐和无数的花，还有自己，在做一些需要去忏悔室里跪上半天的事。偏偏邕圣祐还这么好，每天都来给他的房间换新的花样，什么这种颜色寓意健康啦，这种花寓意长寿啦，还讲得头头是道。

姜丹尼尔开始希望这场因为邕圣祐而来的过敏永不要过去，最后他再骨个折什么的，这样他就不会伸出手，试探地想拉扯一下，邕圣祐坐在他身侧，折进去的一点口袋兜了。

世界怎么可以这样不公平，邕圣祐是无辜的，无罪的，最为纯洁无邪的，他什么也没做，在我心里却好像什么都同我做过了。

姜丹尼尔如果有答案，怎会还需要在心里不断告解？

 

 

他完全痊愈的这天，邕圣祐也来了。他喜出望外，还抖起他的被子来，因为他总是借故盖着大半张脸颊，一听说他好得完全，从后面抽起来被子在空中挥动，稳稳地只盖住他的脚。还凑上来捏捏他的脸，检查他是否真的完全消肿了。

姜丹尼尔嘴里说的是带点撒娇意味的一句哥，心下却开始描绘用被套一反，铺天盖地罩住一丝不挂的邕圣祐和自己的场景来。

整个人都大事不妙，全乱了套。

 

 

每见上一面，姜丹尼尔都要去教堂连着告解几个小时，门帘的丝绒都快跟他的背脊融为一体，他也只有在那短暂的几个小时里，在神父偶尔说的一两句安慰的话里，感到片刻的安心。

明知是错的，还去想去做，是人的本欲。

谅他做上千年万年的教民，让他十指串满念珠戒指，也于事无补。

他甚至怀疑神父早已猜出他施下罪行的主角，只是碍于身份不便戳破，使他难堪。

邕圣祐走过来，邕圣祐拍我肩膀，邕圣祐多送了几把花，邕圣祐贴在我身边念花语。

神父也不再打断他的冗长告解，哪怕直至深夜，也默默分担他的痛苦。

 

 

今天还是个阴天，天色阴沉，没有任何变化。

从严重过敏中痊愈过来，只需要小半个月。

从一场不知名的爱的花洒中痊愈过来，不知需要多久？

姜丹尼尔今天也想绕远路，去花店后面那家露天咖啡馆，找个凳子一坐就是半天。看邕圣祐忙进忙出，最后再趁他不在，进去买花。

等了一会儿，邕圣祐还真的不见来。姜丹尼尔捧了花落寞地出来，岔上教堂那条小路。真奇怪，小镇上的居民都没什么好告解的吗？怎么每天都没有人排在前面，只等我一个可怜人？

 

 

他一如往常，讲了又讲，从邕圣祐的好，讲到自己的恶，从生活小事放大到伦理道德，精神分析简直比心理医生还要仔细。

今天的神父好像也格外躁动不安，一直传来清喉咙和微妙的咳嗽声，一下一下，控制着姜丹尼尔讲的节奏。

他终于是按捺不住羞耻心和负罪感，问出了心底压抑很久的问题，“神父，你说主会原谅我的罪过吗？”

“不不不，年轻人，”不知谁的手，递过来姜丹尼尔那枚丢失的戒指，“你可不要忘记，圣经上说，当上帝的子民，团结一起，该是多么美好啊。我猜会吧，不会也无妨。”

原本告解室像一颗心脏的两个左右心房，对称却隔开，无法互通。现在看来，却像两颗费劲的心，相连却不互知，无法贴得更近。

“可以，问一下神父，您的名字吗？”姜丹尼尔颤颤巍巍伸出一根手指，戴上那枚尺寸合适的戒指。

“可是，教堂有规定，神职人员不便在聆听告解时，透露姓名。我只是个花店老板，兼职赚外快的晚班神父而已。”神父第一次同姜丹尼尔正面对话，似等了一百年又一百年，窗格的雕花都等得要凋谢。

“那，请你最后，再聆听一次我的告解。”姜丹尼尔把伸手进去，黑暗中摸索神父的指尖。

“我已把心交托给他派来的使者，像秋天的锋利镰刀，轻易把成熟的麦穗收割。我有罪。”神使把手递给他，心跳也给他。

神使额头磕到木纹的的一点雕花顶也不管不顾，无知无觉，把脸从小缝里开出去，与他的教徒，共情共吻。

 

“我也很想问我是什么时候喜欢上你的，”被你撞见那样的场景，还来告解，我该生气才是，“但你说的语气太真诚，好像真的犯了天大的罪。”神使格外喜欢这份工。

“你敲一下，我们出去吧。”神使才感觉眼冒金星，保持这个姿势久了，有一点头晕。

“去做你对我告解过的事。每一件事。”姜丹尼尔指节都敲得充血，再重点古老的桌面都要受苦了。

 

 

神说，爱是一点点多余的勇气，和一点点命定的运气。

在教堂无偿劳动了近十年的优秀教民姜丹尼尔，很确信。

神爱世人，我要爱你。


	6. 从来只有他

从来只有他

 

“来，我们清点一下人数，准备发放护照，办理登机牌入关了。”姜丹尼尔的一头银发就是天然的领队小旗帜，让人能一眼越过机场密密麻麻的人群，只看得见他，很引人注目。

“一号叫朴...，二号李...，三号金...，”一直发到最后一个人，护照封皮上旅行社的标签贴的是十五号，翻开扉页来，是姜丹尼尔怎么也不会忘的，那张面孔和那个名字。

“我叫邕圣祐。我是十五号。”曾经十指交扣的手伸到他面前来，抽走了护照本。

来人嘴角上一如护照本上的照片，微微坏坏地上翘。

姜丹尼尔是昨天大半夜里，替临时发烧的同事接下来的这趟行程，从旅客的名字到情况，通通都不知道。

但他是知道邕圣祐的，这点毋庸置疑。

还好是只包机酒的自由行散团，他扫了眼之前没太注意的名单，把最下面一行邕圣祐的名字用手上的圆珠笔遮住，不去看他。

旅客们鱼贯而行，他在后面一个个盯着他们办理手续。没见邕圣祐形状熟悉的后脑勺，也不想去管。因为，他真的非常疲惫了，哪怕，联系人后面登记的手机号码，都还是分手之前的那个，一年零四个月了，还没有换。

 

 

在一起的时候，邕圣祐老是弄掉手机，然后换个新号。姜丹尼尔删联系人都删了好多个，邕圣祐，邕邕圣祐，邕邕邕圣祐，圣祐哥，许许多多，恋爱中的人总是有千万种甜蜜的叫法，耐心也非比寻常，一个号码打不通，还能自觉去打另一个，反正总有一个能接通，把邕圣祐的声音接通到耳边。

分开后不久，姜丹尼尔夜里喝多了酒，总还是一个摸着一个往那边打，却从来没有被接通。原因很简单，邕圣祐发短信过来说分手的那个号码，存的是我的爱人，姜丹尼尔总不往回拨。不肯也不敢拨。

后来，还是动了个小手术，医生问起紧急联络人填什么号码，姜丹尼尔一口气就报完了一串。他这才意识到，有没有存在手机里，用的什么名字，根本不重要，他们之间唯一的一根线索，一点未尽的缘分，全靠他攥在手心，压在心底，丝毫不肯放松。

当然是要删掉了，他的号码。连同姜丹尼尔躺在床榻上打着点滴，突然坐起来，抢过来医生手上的记录簿，划掉的邕圣祐的名字和那串数字，都应该强制消除，用黑笔墨水一道一道盖上去，刮破了纸面也值得。

反而是看在到他名字的那一瞬间，姜丹尼尔又默默地把记忆里的和表格上的印刷字对照了一遍，一模一样，没有变化，心里一阵惊呼，又一句叹气。

至少，我没有半夜打过电话给他，哭过鼻子。

 

 

除了邕圣祐以外，最后一个旅客都消失在了安检关口之内，姜丹尼尔忽而想抽起烟来了，机场巨大的透明落地窗外在下着漫天漫地的骤雨。时间还早，他也没什么行李，安检处立着个醒目的，写着自弃火种的牌子。

不然，抽完一根以后，还是给他该负责的旅客邕圣祐打个电话吧。付了零钱，从商店柜台上挑了一个廉价的打火机，资深导游姜丹尼尔早知道机场一侧有个小门，可以蹲着吸上几口，过过瘾。

说来讽刺，这牌子他本来是不抽的，邕圣祐也抽的少，但是邕圣祐喜欢这味道。每次姜丹尼尔躲在家门底下抽完，嘴里带点绿茶薄荷的后调，总要嚼上几颗水果糖，躲开邕圣祐的检查。最后还是被他一闻就识破，手心叼着下巴，密不透风地吻下来，分享他嘴里的甜和苦，抽取他肺里的二手烟。别的牌子邕圣祐嫌臭的，不会想亲他。

姜丹尼尔学乖了，总让跑原产国线路的同事带上几条，吵架了也好，蜜运时也罢，想抽就浅浅来上半根，不过火，也钓得到邕圣祐主动献吻。

人都走了，囤的烟还没抽完。

后来就戒不掉了，只抽这牌子，其他的，再好的质量，姜丹尼尔总觉得熏眼睛，呛人得很。

 

 

给邕圣祐知道了，不知他怎么想，手机再发达，不能传递气味和心情，姜丹尼尔嘴角抵着一根，下蹲着身体，茫然地拨出早已烂熟于心的号码。面前是一片还没有投入使用的荒草丛生的停机坪，还有看不到尽头的雾气和雨水。

“圣祐，来电话啦，圣祐，来电话了。”特殊的来电声音离得很近，是姜丹尼尔以前吃味邕圣祐总是深更半夜收到女同事暧昧不明的短信和电话，特意录下来给他设置的。

肩膀上搭的还是那只手，一肘子差点把姜丹尼尔整个人撞翻在脏兮兮的水泥地上，从他的烟盒里抽了根烟出来。刘海湿了一点，耷拉下来，盖住他同样湿漉漉的眼睛，指节夹着，凑上去姜丹尼尔的烟上跳耀着的一点明火，想要燃起手上这根。

“借个火吧，帅哥。”姜丹尼尔一直拿着没吸，烟头化成灰白的灰烬，直挺挺下落，跌在路边的污水沟里。

 

 

这对白太熟悉了。

初见那夜，邕圣祐点完河灯，脸上脏兮兮的，全蹭的是尘土，小花猫一只。姜丹尼尔早看到他，就蹲在后面叼着干烟等他，烟屁股全被口水打湿，都要软成一团吞下去了，邕圣祐才后知后觉地转过头，他说借个火吧，帅哥。

异国他乡，他让他听见熟悉的母语，让他拥有了第一秒的错愕和心悸。邕圣祐脚下一滑，差点四仰八叉，从河岸的软土边摔下河去，得亏姜丹尼尔眼疾手快扔了烟，拉住他细软的小臂，把他牢牢控在宽阔的胸膛里。

邕圣祐的打火机和姜丹尼尔的一整包烟都随河灯被水拂去。姜丹尼尔没放开他的手，把他从陷落得有些深的泥里抽出来，拽着他往外跑。

游客是不可以乱往水里扔垃圾的，被抓住是要罚款的。邕圣祐没有零钱了，姜丹尼尔也是。过往的旅人都盯着他们疾速穿梭的身影看，整个世界都是慢慢走，轻轻放，独独他们傻得可以，要冲，要奔跑，要逆风而行。

“不好意思啊，把你的打火机也弄没了。”姜丹尼尔还是想抽烟，但也无奈作罢，松开陌生人的手，站在合欢树心形的叶片下，大口大口喘着粗气。

“你不也没抽成烟吗？”邕圣祐不知情，河灯的一点颜料全印在他手心，本来就有蹭的泥点，再擦擦汗，额角和双颊，都好鲜艳。

心形的叶片在他们的头顶随傍晚的风而摆动，像庙里回廊顶上挂着的连绵的许愿牌，还发出倏倏的响声。

姜丹尼尔从口袋里扯出张皱皱巴巴的纸巾，揩上邕圣祐的脸。指尖很烫的，颊有一点凉，即使是还挂着点薄汗。树还在生长季节，也悄悄掉下几片绿叶。

 

 

“这么点，点不着的。”邕圣祐奋力地去碰火星，下巴都仰着，看样子一点肉也没长，感觉像还瘦了一些。

“还是别抽了。”姜丹尼尔把手上几块钱的劣质打火机丢进乌糟糟一团的沟里，溅起下蹲的裤腿上的几个泥点，只剩一半，没抽几口的烟也掷进去。邕圣祐的发尾就贴着他手臂的一点皮肤，触感还是让人如此想念的熟悉。

“不抽就不抽了。”邕圣祐也跟着他站起来，姜丹尼尔才发现，他的衬衫也湿了一大块，裤脚也不干。

但这跟他又有什么关系，他带伞与否，感冒与否，甚至开心与否，关他什么事？

姜丹尼尔耸耸肩，背着双肩包，又踩入雨中。

雨也无情，雨也冷漠，雨也伤心欲绝，下得更大了些。

他已经不想去管撑在一旁的一把大得可以撑下他和邕圣祐两个人的雨伞了，邕圣祐拿起来就追过来，膝盖上都是冷冰冰的水痕。

其实这伞底下，也该是两个人。

 

 

以前姜丹尼尔动心思，总是带一把很小的伞。邕圣祐不爱背太多东西，他就只拿那一小把去接他下班，走着走着必然搂在一起，闻着嗅着雨和比雨更缠人的邕圣祐必然吻在怀里，回家褪了湿的衣服，又必然一起窝在浴缸里，做一些比热水浴还快，能让体温升高的事。

邕圣祐是不是因为每次淋雨过后，必三天下不来床，又是发高烧又是流鼻涕的，才走的呢？

姜丹尼尔想着，头上多了把伞。

他走得很快，个子又比邕圣祐高上一点，只五分钟的路，邕圣祐都打得很累。

“给，谢谢你的伞。”邕圣祐说话很客气，生分了，到底还是生分了。

“走吧，入关了。”姜丹尼尔又忘了拿邕圣祐塞给他的伞，直挺挺地打开侧门，怔怔地往冷气呼啸的机场里走，不敢正眼看他。

邕圣祐成了机场里最奇怪的人，拿着把水淋淋的大伞，从头到脚还湿得很透，纯棉的上衣，此时只是一块移动的吸水海绵。前面被他追着走的那个，也好不到哪里去，球鞋每走一步，都往外冒水。

姜丹尼尔扭过头，本着专业精神第一的原则，让全团最后一位旅客邕圣祐先去办手续。他也没带旅行箱，背包要背上飞机的，很轻便，左手勾着伞，右手还忙着跟柜台的工作人员比划，鬼鬼祟祟地弓着背，“后面这个帅哥，是我的恋人啦，”地勤本来查着护照，这才抬眼扫了一眼人脸和照片，准备打印登机牌，“所以说，可不可以麻烦你，悄悄地把我们安排到一起坐啊？我们在吵架，我怕他生气了。”邕圣祐浑身上下半干不湿，没有一处不狼狈，却还是好看的，有种让人心软的魔力。对方点了点头，把登机牌夹好，递给他。

他也不走，就倚靠在黄线和出去的通道上的一根柱子前面，两只脚尖一下下点着地，生怕有人看不出来，他在等人。

姜丹尼尔的背包已经不是那个背包。

邕圣祐有点伤心，又没有伤心的立场。

再仔细一看，包带子后面还是挂着一只小熊，格纹图案的，还穿着风衣，里面看不见了，他猜就是那只，一边脚掌绣的是个字母O，另一边钉的是K。邕圣祐喜欢这些精细的花样，以前送了姜丹尼尔，也不见他拿出来用，只当他是不喜欢，不再送了。

这会邕圣祐又开心起来，他总要把小熊的长风衣扒开来看的，姜丹尼尔别想躲开他。

 

 

姜丹尼尔以为，一上飞机，戴上耳塞，围上抱枕，再要一条毛毯，只管蒙头大睡，到了目的地，把团里一行人带到酒店就能万事大吉了。管他什么邕圣祐，不过是狭路相逢的互相倒霉罢了。

结果，邕圣祐碰巧还是这趟飞机所属航空公司的会员，地勤不仅分了个连座，还是并排的头等舱，早班机很空，几排位置就他们两个人。姜丹尼尔按照原计划装睡，没有太阳也没有眼罩，还戴上厚厚的墨镜，换了拖鞋就摆摆手让空姐别来打扰他休息，试图强迫自己入睡。

邕圣祐不知是给空姐们看上了哪一点，送个橙汁可乐过来，都要小声说上好久的话。

姜丹尼尔清清嗓子，有点抗议的意思。

邕圣祐顿时噤声了，姜丹尼尔自己也没意识到，毛毯捂住的下半张脸，嘴角一咧，笑开了。

迷迷糊糊躺了一会，邕圣祐可能是淋得太透，听得出来即使一直强忍住，还是在接连地打喷嚏。姜丹尼尔心里抱怨这个九块九包邮的耳塞真不隔音，扯下一只来，招手叫来空姐。

“能不能给这位乘客再拿条毛毯来？”姜丹尼尔说着才取下墨镜，气势汹汹，怪吓人的。

“不好意思，我们的毛毯是限量供应的，后面的经济舱乘客较多，已经派发完毕了。”姜丹尼尔飞得多，基本都是带团，未想头等舱还有这种事，心里吃瘪。

邕圣祐还在没完没了地打着喷嚏，已经伴随一点咳嗽了。姜丹尼尔问人要了杯热茶，换掉他桌板上的冰水。

邕圣祐不是没在他面前病过，不像装的。

 

 

两人刚碰上，没几天，姜丹尼尔年轻气盛，在他身上胡来，总是一缠缠到大半夜，床单都拧得出两人的体液来，还在索吻，还要风情，要听他叫出的海浪，要看他从眼到身，没有一处不肿胀。

邕圣祐总是抢不到遮脚腕的那半截被单，喉结还压在姜丹尼尔颈窝里，烫得骇人。空调太劲，动作太频，温差加上休息得不够，恹恹就病了。

姜丹尼尔匆忙给他兜上几件衣服，拦腰扛起来，就从酒店冲出去叫计程车。跑得太快，人都矗在马路中间，只吓着过路的司机们，街道前后都是讨伐他的叫骂声一片。没有空车，他就那样背着邕圣祐在车流里穿梭，往前面的国际医院跑。

邕圣祐意识有点模糊，只记得姜丹尼尔歪着头，下巴锁住他圈着他脖颈的臂弯，不让他掉下来，卡得好紧好紧，勒着都有些痛。

路边卸货的小贩，把成箱的新鲜水果和袋装海苔往店铺里搬，走一步还要停两步，对着擦肩而过的姜丹尼尔说着本地话里的窄烟烟，让他不要着急慢慢来。姜丹尼尔也不甘示弱，都跑过身去还大喊着回他一句，没看到我身上背着个水晶晶啊，赶时间的。

邕圣祐只半昏半睡地记得句，姜丹尼尔拿腔拿调地说着的水晶晶了。

醒来了吊上水，才想起来问趴在床边守着他的姜丹尼尔，他一脸神秘地凑过来，咬一咬他的耳垂，又舔舔他的耳轮，热得人更发昏的气息喷进去，吐出句，“水晶晶就是美人啊，你不是美人吗？”

打闹到吊水的输液管都快扯掉了，姜丹尼尔怕再不留神邕圣祐就要打空针了，又抓了他的手，只静静看他。套得太慌，穿的是姜丹尼尔的衣裤，衬衫过大了，只开一颗扣，锁骨也光在外面，袖子也过长，盖住了整一双手。

“邕病人，我去找套病号服来给你换上好不好，你这领口要着凉了。”邕圣祐后来跟姜丹尼尔谈着恋爱，才觉得当天不该傻傻地答应他的。

背心短裤不许穿，要打包送到慈善机构。

衬衫要把扣子扣满，纱制的绸面的也最好不要。

冬天穿个大衣，里面还要给他套件高领的打底衫，理由是我的水晶晶脖子太细长太柔美，怕给别人看去了，也想亲，也想咬。

 

 

人还是这个人，就在他右手边，不信他舍得不管他。

邕圣祐投入地咳得肺都要从嗓子眼跳出来了，终于喝到姜丹尼尔给他换的热茶，还是让他自己低头喝。

不行，这还不够，他不做没有准备的事，也不能淋无用的雨。

“尼尼，尼尼，我冷。”姜丹尼尔怕什么，他邕圣祐就要给他来什么。豁出去了，一生可能也就这一次，也就只遇得见这一个恋恋不舍的人。

邕圣祐皱着眉，声音也变了，像动画片里委屈巴巴的小动物。姜丹尼尔递完茶，听到他一叫，又重新偷偷打量他。

“尼尼，尼尼......”头等舱的皮座椅很宽，姜丹尼尔左手关了头上冷气的风口，右手朝邕圣祐伸过去。

“只有这条毯子了，你要不要过来？”邕圣祐心里雀跃到喘不上气，被一口茶噎住，又真实地咳了好久，脸到脖子，都刷上红，还忘了解开安全带，差点又弹回座椅上了。

说挤也挤，说不挤也还可以。

姜丹尼尔以前待他就很温柔，现在更像对着一碰就碎的瓷器，手臂离他的袖口放开很远，只用毯子把他紧紧裹住，就当完事。邕圣祐才不理会，又滑出来一只手去按他的胸肌，还是一样地有弹性。

“尼尼不乖，尼尼好坏，尼尼给我唱歌听。”邕圣祐病了，总是会强迫姜丹尼尔跟他一起玩角色扮演，他是体弱多病的小孩子，姜丹尼尔是哄着他的小保姆。

今天他是故意的，姜丹尼尔却以为他是真病着。

试探没有尽头，温柔也没有，思念更没有。

爱情当然也不会有。

缘分呢，缘分有没有尽头？要看姜丹尼尔回不回应了。

他轻轻拍打着邕圣祐被毛毯围绕着的身侧，低低地哼邕圣祐小时候最喜欢的童谣。

仅此而已。

以前他会唱一句，吻一口，吻到邕圣祐不再喊他尼尼，也不再追着他要听歌为止。

他们都想起来了，又都想装作记不起，已经忘记。

 

 

飞机落地，前面的舱门刚打开，邕圣祐就飞快地从姜丹尼尔旁边弹起来，精神奕奕地去行李架上拿包。姜丹尼尔才有点被耍了的感觉，不复言语，也去拿下来双肩包。

过了关，领着旅客点完行李，上车就要拉去酒店，邕圣祐才姗姗来迟，两鬓头发又湿了一点，粘在一起，不知又去赶了什么急。

到了酒店，姜丹尼尔交代了一下注意事项和联系方式，分发好了房卡，约定好了最后一天来接各位团员从机场回国，调头就要走，也不见邕圣祐。他才从金碧辉煌的大柱子后面跳出来，张开双手，挡住姜丹尼尔的去路。

“我说姜导游，我包了你接下来几天的工作时间，给我当地陪。”邕圣祐衣服还没干透，房间也还没回，模样很着急。

“我不愿意。”哪有这样的事，简直比尴尬的太爷爷还要更尴尬。

“可我已经跟你们旅行社谈好了，连合同都签好了。”邕圣祐签的不是他，是让他来顶班的同事。

姜丹尼尔打开手机才看到对方估摸着他已经了解情况后，发来的一连串快哭了和跪地感恩的表情。

陪就陪，又不是没陪过。

姜丹尼尔决定不再回避了，在路上说开了也好，说不定邕圣祐早就有了新人相伴，不是他该惦记的了。

“给你十五分钟上去换衣服，收行李，够不够？”他显然不能跟邕圣祐一起上去，他清醒。

“不够。我是你的雇主，我说多久就多久。”邕圣祐真是厉害，明摆着嘴上要占姜丹尼尔一点便宜。

以前他会哄他的，顺着毛摸的。

现在他也不多说话，只微微点点头。

邕圣祐也觉得够了，点头就足够好了。

 

 

换了一身干爽下来，手上多了一条可疑的布带，尼龙材质的，像妈妈出门牵着小孩的母婴绳。“姜导游，应该要负责我的人身安全吧？我看合同上有写的。”邕圣祐把一边的搭扣扣上姜丹尼尔的手腕。

“是。”姜丹尼尔还是不打算戴，低头就在想，要怎么用另一只自由的手来解开。

“我容易走丢，系个带子不过分吧？”邕圣祐的手冰冰凉凉的，刮在他的手心痒痒的，约莫是握了几块被体温迅速融化的冰。

“随便。”姜丹尼尔把攥紧的手掌摊开了，任他摆布。

这姿势就算不牵手，也比牵手更像那么回事了。

邕圣祐不是没来过这里，姜丹尼尔和他一起走过的地方太多，导游证可以打折的优惠也享受了太多。

走在街上，比想象中还要辛苦一点。

一个人可以说是睹物思人，两个人只能算是心怀鬼胎，故地重游了。

 

 

邕圣祐说他要去骑大象，象园很远，在山上，要坐几个小时的大巴车才能抵达。姜丹尼尔第一次带他来，就是因为这个，才没有同他去。

也是，骑大象哪有骑你有趣，邕圣祐是这样说的，脸逆着光，嘴角挂着的是刚衔的，姜丹尼尔身下的一点淫糜汁水。

今天就要去了，姜丹尼尔也好久没有跟谁骑过了，不知道邕圣祐是不是也是这样。还是他很忙，骑人骑得太多，要骑一下别的东西来解解乏。

他没有问的身份，也没有关心的名分。

山路颠簸起伏，又是两人一排，邕圣祐没东西可靠，半推半就倒到姜丹尼尔身上，揪住他包上那只小熊，死死不放手。

早知道早上不喝那么多咖啡了，邕圣祐同姜丹尼尔什么事都好像做过，这下想起来，还没有在他身上吐过，又压下翻涌上来的苦味，努力抓稳小熊，要拆他的衣服。

“别看了，两只都是O，之前那只带团的时候掉了，我去补了一只。”不说本来以O开头拼写的姓氏就少之又少，如果是不在乎了，要忘了他，掉了也是天命，补一只干嘛。

邕圣祐感到，越来越大的转机。

“为了时刻记住，不要再爱上跟你一样的人。”命运的暖炉刚烤上火，又把他抛下冰层，浸泡在几万米深的冷水里，冻得无法呼吸。

姜丹尼尔骗人骗己，他知道，邕圣祐可不能知道。

之前的那只，怕磨损了，挂在家里玻璃书柜里，根本不存在掉了这一说，想他想得紧，又去搜罗定制，扣了这只在拉环上。看着他一脸期待又紧张的神情，执意要去翻它的外衣，姜丹尼尔又恨起他来，更恨自己。

可以万无一失，不露马脚的，也可以演戏的，最后还是什么都摊在外面，等着他去听去看去感受。

 

 

姜丹尼尔知道象园是两人一只象。邕圣祐不可能跟一个陌生人配对的，他买了票，拖着手上的带子和邕圣祐去排象。上去之前看不清象有多大，只有下来才知道，这也算缘分。邕圣祐的鞋底刚踩上象粗粝的皮肤，就兴奋地不行，直往他这边倒。

“要是不想等下掉到水里去，就去那边抓好扶手，坐好。”姜丹尼尔手还摩挲着他留下来的一点余温，嘴里赶着他保持平衡。

邕圣祐还瘪着嘴，负责照相制成游客照的就喊着话，让他们看镜头，大象也停了下来，马上就要过河了，涛声在耳边，打着浪花。

邕圣祐顺着简易座椅上的金属杆滑过来，笑着看镜头，唇点上姜丹尼尔的颊肉，打湿了一圈绒毛。照相的人竖起大拇指，邕圣祐又飞快地弹回去，转头假装看风景。

他不是没有亲过姜丹尼尔，但哪一次都不及这一次这么主动，这么突然。

大象在河里移动着庞大的身躯，速度和湍急的水流相比，一度让邕圣祐以为它是在后退，但其实他真有在小步地前进。

跨河上了山路，摇摇晃晃地又踏起来，顺着蜿蜒的窄道前行。时不时停下来，有高处卖香蕉和甘蔗的小站，邕圣祐喜盈盈地递过去钱。看着身下的庞然大物用长又卷的鼻子把一整串水果都卷起来，直接往嘴里，大口大口递送。

姜丹尼尔一路上都侧着头看他，像很久以前一样。

又要过河了，河边有一条小蛇，象有些害怕，不肯过去，驯象人就把他们两个丢在象背上，跑下去捉那只蛇。邕圣祐不笑了，开始有点后怕，象局促不安地甩动着尾巴，耳朵也加快了上下扇动的速度，邕圣祐脸色白下去一大截。

“邕圣祐，”被叫的人手还紧紧抓着方才都不愿意握的栏杆，额头渗着豆大的汗，一滴一滴往下坠落，“邕圣祐，看我。”姜丹尼尔音量不大，却很让他安心。

邕圣祐转过头，迎上姜丹尼尔等待的目光。

姜丹尼尔侧一点身，就吻上去了。

骑象人不知什么时候摆平了蛇，上来继续指挥着大象。

他们一直吻到，河对岸另一个拍照的镜头里也全是他们的样子为止。

吻过千百次，撬开牙关，咬破嘴唇都是小意思了，两个人还跟第一次接吻一样，小心翼翼，紧张兮兮。

姜丹尼尔鼻尖上有邕圣祐滴落的汗珠，邕圣祐舌尖有他只吸了一两口的烟的味道。

他们红着脸，用理智强压着才放开彼此。

这只是一个回应我刚才作弄他的玩笑，邕圣祐想。

这只是一个安抚他情绪的无奈之举，姜丹尼尔想。

 

 

大象粪便做的相框把他们的亲密框在里面，又有纪念意义又环保。邕圣祐下了象背，九死一生还搭着姜丹尼尔的一个久别重逢打招呼的吻，乐不可支。给了张大面额的，把有他们的照片全都买了下来，一个环保袋，收在一起。

“吃不吃雪糕？”姜丹尼尔也不明白，干嘛要问他这种小学生才会问的问题。

“你记得我喜欢吃什么口味的。”邕圣祐解开手上的搭扣，站在棚屋底下，开始翻看照片。

椰子味的，最好是冻得梆硬的那种。姜丹尼尔对着冰柜默念。拿了两根，给过钱，回头来找他。

邕圣祐很认真地在看照片，他亲得很狡猾他知道，他们吻得很美他也知道。没想到姜丹尼尔一直盯着他看，眼神都要在他脸上钻出个小孔了。他在看什么呢，邕圣祐好像知道，又不能确定。

 

 

再下来，就是邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔飞扑过来的身体包裹在怀里，一齐摔在路另一侧的地上了，连同姜丹尼尔拎着的两只雪糕，碎得稀巴烂。邕圣祐才离开姜丹尼尔眼皮子五分钟不到，就站在大象出发的必经之路上，差一点挡住大象的去路。

姜丹尼尔膝盖蹭破了皮，裤子不卷也知道肯定见红了，心下开始怀疑邕圣祐没了自己，那一年半载，一个人到底是怎么过来的。

“喂，伤着哪里没有，试试看能不能走。”姜丹尼尔自己疼得还瘫坐在地上，还先拉拉邕圣祐的小指，要扶他站起来。

“我没事。”邕圣祐眼角有点泛红，泪就快要打转，姜丹尼尔怕他有哪里痛又不说，有点着急。

“你站起来试试，哪里不舒服要说。”姜丹尼尔语气放柔和了一些。邕圣祐蹲身起来，掏出袋子里一根雪糕。

“膝盖是不是撞到了，敷一下吧。”邕圣祐膝盖也跪下来，泪也滑下来，一块冰凉贴上姜丹尼尔嘶嘶喊痛的骨头。

“别哭了，只是擦伤。”姜丹尼尔想给他擦眼泪，手太脏了，不敢动。

邕圣祐冲过来把他的肩膀搂住，也不管浅色裤子在地上匍匐着，怎样变得灰一块黑一块，“我说姜丹尼尔，我跟你闹了这么多次，好像练习了这么多次分别，但怎么每一次我都没有变得更勇敢一些，坚强一些啊？其实每一次我都当是诀别了，但下一次再经历，可完全没有感觉轻松点啊。”是他手上拿着的椰子雪糕融化了，还是邕圣祐哭得太汹涌，姜丹尼尔怎么觉得，前胸后背都是凉凉的触感，都有湿意袭来？

他还没有做好迎接邕圣祐回到他身边的准备。

但他确定了一点，邕圣祐还爱着他，他也还爱着邕圣祐。

这样就够了。

其他的事情可以留到以后再说，等了很久，不差今晚。

 

 

下山去吃姜丹尼尔在回程的车上定好的餐厅。

邕圣祐情绪波动太大，该是吓坏了，酸的辣的也不见得吃的进，不如甜的东西入口。

姜丹尼尔把芒果糯米饭堆了满满一盘，推到邕圣祐跟前。“怎么样也吃一点。”邕圣祐木木地盯着他手肘上的一块擦伤，已经上了药贴了纱布，没什么大碍。

“我没事的。保护旅客也是应该。”姜丹尼尔一句话又把一切都归零了，好像邕圣祐只是他的几日顾客。

邕圣祐大口地扒着饭，芒果块和糯米团都咽进嘴里。

香甜软糯，清凉解乏，有大地的浓郁和果树的新鲜。

这些美好，邕圣祐都没尝出来，只觉得食道吞着难受，心口堵得慌。

姜丹尼尔递给他一杯水，他一饮而尽。

临走前，店老板问他们放不放水灯，说已经今非昔比了，现在的水灯不用染料的，都是彩色的蛋筒做的，飘到河的下游去，鱼就浮上来，一点点地充作饲料。

水灯是不同了，灯前的人相似。

邕圣祐说放一个吧，姜丹尼尔拿了洑水的长竿，等他许完愿，把他放在岸边的河灯往水面中间拨。

有的先前放的，中间的灯芯已经熄灭了，有的整个蛋筒拼成的圆环已经反过来了，被鱼用腮帮子牵走了。邕圣祐的这个，在姜丹尼尔手里，很稳，两人目送着它一直往前，向下游飘去，直到看不见。

 

 

回去位于市区的酒店已经有些晚了，邕圣祐招呼司机在不远的便利店门口停车，姜丹尼尔追着他跑下去，抽出一张看不清面额的纸币，小费给得比车费还多。

这里十一点以后就没有酒卖了，是硬性规定，还好还有五分钟。

邕圣祐不贪杯的，也不曾喝醉过，昏了头一般，捧了满满一篮各色的酒。姜丹尼尔不知他在打什么主意，拉了他的手，就要走。

“你就让我买吧，都快买不到了。”邕圣祐又绕回去，示意店员结账，一瓶瓶扫完，邕圣祐把现金都献给了大象和大象相框，掏出卡来准备刷，姜丹尼尔数好了数额，把钱递过去付账。

邕圣祐钱包里不爱放现金的，因为姜丹尼尔出于职业习惯，总是带着有多。

 

 

回到酒店，姜丹尼尔先去洗漱了。邕圣祐溜去阳台对着啤酒瓶吹，姜丹尼尔澡还没洗完，他已经一个人对着异国的月，干了一大半。

姜丹尼尔还在穿上衣，洗手台旁边的手机响了，陌生的外国号码。接起来，只听见邕圣祐高声叫唤的声音，“姜丹尼尔，过来，丹尼尔，过来，尼尔，过来！”从来都洪亮无比，像只宣战的号角。

他可不想被酒店投诉，快步走过去，还握着手机。比了个嘘的手势给他，想让他轻些，一看他又知道了，已然是喝醉了，想挂断电话。“尼尼，你听我说————嗝————，”相隔不过半米，还硬要打电话交流，姜丹尼尔没打算和酒鬼讲道理。

“我————嗝，手机————手机卡————，上只有————嗝————二十块————，我打完————嗝，就要————把手机————嗝，扔掉————，我要————跟你走————，粘着————嗝————你！”好家伙，旅行社真的分过来一个好难缠的顾客啊，姜丹尼尔有苦说不出。

“你————不要不————不————不————相信，”邕圣祐真的从口袋里掏出了一本东西，丢到开放式酒店下面，黑压压的热带雨林里了，“我————嗝，刚刚————丢的是————，护————嗝————照，你别想————不管————嗝————我了，我————回————嗝，回————不去了。”这个国家不算很发达，补办临时护照要飞去首都，拉拉杂杂填表格走程序，至少得小半个月。

“你这么想跟我待在一起，当初为什么要走啊？”待在一起快二十四小时了，姜丹尼尔终于问出来。

“我见过你的父母了，”邕圣祐又不打酒嗝，不大着舌头讲话了，原形毕露，“我觉得，你值得更好的人选。我给不了你的，太多。你需要的，不一定要是我。”他一仰脖，又是半瓶往下罐，金黄的酒液沿着下颌一路往下，打湿领口。

“那你是觉得，我身边可以想来就来，想走就走是吗？”姜丹尼尔过去一向信心满满，不管是对他，还是对自己。

“不是的。我还是觉得你值得比我更好的，你值得有个真正的家庭，儿孙满堂，世世代代，”姜丹尼尔真动了怒，踩上竹藤椅过去，抬手就要逼着邕圣祐看着他的眼睛讲出这种话，“但是我发现，离开你之后的每一天，我需要的，都一定要是你。”姜丹尼尔用掌心捂干他脸上的一点泪痕。

搂他在怀里，还是一如往昔，他身体的每道线条他都熟知，每寸肌肤他都亲昵。

“怪我怪我，榆木脑袋，都不去找你。”姜丹尼尔急于安慰他，什么都是他的错，他走了也是他不好。

“没事，我这不好好的回来了。”邕圣祐去揉他的银发，观察里面有没有一点没染好的黑。

“你不怕我爸妈再来找你？”能跟邕圣祐耗上一辈子，才是他最大的心愿，每带团去一次，他就挂一个许愿牌。

“不怕，我去找了他们，求了允许才来的。”一路上耍赖皮，使性子，求同排的座位，求没有毛毯的幌子，求他社里的同事一起打配合，求买了一张小面额的电话卡，不都是为了眼前这个人。

“嗯？”邕圣祐真喝了不少，潮红的肌底，唇边麦香四溢。

“我说我怎么样也要跟住你一起过的，你要不要我，又是另一回事，其他的，谁拦也没有用。”姜丹尼尔在他额头盖了一个章，不必婚姻登记处的章差。

“那你也不该丢护照啊，小傻瓜。”姜丹尼尔想着日后还有一通烂摊子要收拾，摸着怀里这个的动作也不麻利。

“没丢啦，丢的是我在房间里捡的周边路线手册。不骗你说丢了，怎么让你知道我的决心。”邕圣祐打了个麦芽糖味的嗝到姜丹尼尔脸上，很香。

“好啊，你这个小骗子，看我今天不把你绳之以法，让你知道什么叫罪与罚。”姜丹尼尔伸手把从腿根邕圣祐捉起来，往房间里抱。

 

 

刚刚好，头顶一轮新月清辉满盏，异国他乡，爱侣重聚。


	7. 颅内外高潮

颅内外高潮

 

如果可以的话，这个夏天就去恋爱吧。

姜丹尼尔爱折腾头发。经常在家自己动手脱色烫染，久而久之，仅用清水冲洗，发尾一缕一绺亦会打结。每每临着有要事外出，总是去楼下小店里洗头。

盛夏高温已至，知了都烦闷难耐地乱叫，他也换了个新发色，装点一下寂寞的alpha单身生活。

浓情的粉，底下还混着一点没染透的淡金色，整颗毛茸茸，圆乎乎的脑袋，倒是像极了自然生长的当季水蜜桃，颜色过渡，错落有致。

照例走进门去，姜丹尼尔找了个熟悉的躺位，把身体送上去，脚尖交叠一起，闻着空气里的淡淡香气，舒舒服服闭着眼，等待着享受洗头服务。

一双微凉的手探进他的后颈，第一次尝试夹进毛巾一角，没有成功，指尖又往里滑了一寸，把他的圆领短袖撑得更开，再才缓缓铺上去。

姜丹尼尔等得急躁，感官都被无限放大一般，一点触碰，背脊深处都仿佛有接收到一点振动。

水龙头被拧开，涓涓细流滴落下来，姜丹尼尔好像就在夏日海边，头即刻要潜入海底，被海水浸湿。

他还在做游泳的美梦，模模糊糊耳边传来一句人声，打断他对望不见尽头的蓝的遐思。

“你说什么？”声音有些太微弱，他没有听清，再次问起来。

“水温合不合适？够不够热？”手抓起喷头，喷洒一点微妙的水珠在他的头皮一侧，让他感受温度，又不至于太凉。

“再热一点吧。”手的凉意渗进他的头皮，惊得他意识瞬间清醒过来，水也是温温的，不够劲。

“现在呢？”水龙头开得大了些，水声也更加响亮，说话的人的声音从他戴着的口罩里传出来，似乎也特意放大了音量。

“挺好的。”姜丹尼尔满足地舔了舔嘴角，又平复精神，缩回到关于阳光沙滩和长假的梦里去。

洗头如往常一样，缓步前进。

 

 

今天这位的动作十分轻柔，感觉不到负担，姜丹尼尔向来不记工号这些，懒得等，碰到谁便是谁。

这会十指指尖在他的头皮小范围地打着圈，浅浅地揉搓出泡沫，他甚至有点想发出满意地咕噜声。

一道洗发水过后，便是上护发素。姜丹尼尔的头发已不算很韧，清洗过后就很软，发丝与发丝都交缠在一起，金粉的云层被雨打湿，全塌了下去。

护发素和人的手心都是他这杯草莓香槟里的冰块，一敷上去，发梢到发根，到处都是游走的清凉粒子。

“要按一下吗？”双手掌心都盖在他的一拢发上，熨帖打结的头发，把护发素更仔细地融入其中，使枯黄分叉能够吸收养分。

姜丹尼尔一般是会拒绝的，深入头皮的揉搓和抠抓大多数只会让他觉得很痒，没什么特殊效果。

许是店里新换的洗发水香味过于诱人，燕麦的醇香和啤酒的敦实就飘洒在他鼻际，似有若无的香味就随着他手上动作慢慢弥散开来。

敞口大罐玻璃杯里不断加注着小麦色的金光闪闪，泡沫还未漫出杯口，熬得绵软香甜的燕麦粥也端上来，一齐发力勾引味觉。

姜丹尼尔不置可否地咽了咽口水，喉结也动情地耸动，“好。”

 

 

先前有些冰凉的手该是在手里泡得更热了，触感也更软，从他的头顶一路往下，渐渐加大力度，每一根发都是舒服的，释放的。

“我肩膀有点痛。”姜丹尼尔感觉到手已经逐渐往下游移，滑上颈后一块敏感带，颈椎都融化在如水的手法里，闭塞的重压都打开闸门放出来，几乎想要轻叹出声。

洗头小哥应该是默许了他的要求，按下椅上水盆里的活塞，水一点点呜呜地倒抽下去，又冲洗了两次他的发。

水流开得更细，只剩他手指的温热在一丛丛发中间穿梭，把泡沫一朵朵剥落，香气也更为清浅，姜丹尼尔皱一下鼻峰，似是能闻得更真切，一下又感觉消失了，如同颅内荡漾的潮水，无声无影。

温润地手法慢慢绞干头发，底下长一点的发都被他收拢在手心里，又倏地一下散开来，用干燥的毛巾包裹起来，吸收多余的水分。

姜丹尼尔等了一会儿，脑内想象的波涛还在静静拍打颅内的崖壁，手的主人细软的皮肤又探进他的衣领，与肩胛骨紧紧贴合在一起。

可能还抹上了一点按摩用的椰子油，滑腻的作用很显著，不大的掌心刚叠上去，就滑出去一点距离，拉到姜丹尼尔衣服领口的材质，还往里回弹了一些。

姜丹尼尔突然绽出个笑脸，好像大海游泳上岸之后，海滩上踩到破开的椰子，清新滑嫩，还挺舒服。

又或许他就是那颗对半开的椰子，白软的肤色是内里的果肉，再按上几下就能挤出乳白的汁水，宽阔硬气的筋骨是粗糙的外壳，如今被一双巧手掌握，要做成糯软的椰汁糕。

碰巧前几天活动过于剧烈，肩膀平躺都有一点酸痛，椰子油里沐浴过的手，一揉一捏，一压一按，胜过梦里春色无边的缠绵。

迷蒙间，姜丹尼尔只当手的主人身体也靠在他腿间，面对面地在用小臂去揽着他疲乏的肩头，去发送夏天来了，椰子也从树顶滚落的信号。

最后一下使力，正好架着他劳损的一处。

姜丹尼尔还是没能忍住，哈啊一句，低哑着嗓音，把追着脚踝撵的颅内发情水波送出口去，昏暗的灯光，逼仄的空间，显得有些暧昧。

感觉像长袖长裤都罩在身上，却还是一股脑地扎进深邃的海蓝，让水波把布料纤维都浸透，把皮肤纹理都冲洗到。

十指还是用毛巾蹭了一下他的肩膀，展干椰油，姜丹尼尔才想起来似的，猛地瞪开眼皮，倒着打量了一下洗头小哥口罩外露出的一双眼睛。

他几乎是百分之一百二十确定，这是属于omega的一双眼睛。

 

 

因为他刚才的不合时宜的声响，默片中才会有的，黑白分明又眼珠圆圆的一双单眼暂时失焦，视线不知所踪，只是一直往下，并不看他。

可见的颈线都被烙上绯红的水波纹，被口罩遮得完完全全的脸颊定也是涨红了。

姜丹尼尔可能真的爽到了，趁小哥注意力分散的空当，抬手把他碍事的口罩往耳下拖了一点，得以看见他的整张脸。

小哥的颊刚从难以启齿的羞涩中解脱出来，又因意想不到地表露在外面而迅速回温，是姜丹尼尔想看到的样子。

“您还有什么需要么？”从姜丹尼尔的视角看，他的唇是倒着的，与他的发色差不离，距他没有粉色刘海保护的额头不远。

他又猛地坐起身来，头顶包着的毛巾有些松动，淅沥沥地往他的衣服里灌着头发上流下来的清水，扭过脸来盯着准备重新戴上口罩的小哥死命地瞧，“我想记你的脸。我不记工号的。”

小哥又停止了上戴口罩的动作，嘴角扬起个唤起心底春雷涌，春潮升的笑，好看的笑容大都别无二致，但他鼻下到颊边的一点肌肤有两道浅浅的痕迹凹进去，姜丹尼尔竟然抬手去摸，手感是细软的，异常神奇。

自觉失态了又飞快地把手弹回来，又动心思不过，把口罩重新为他拉上来。姜丹尼尔似乎在逗弄高空的粉色云朵，或是刚出炉的棉花糖，一点点触碰，都让他的理智无法振作。

小哥果不其然又垂下温顺的眉眼，想说点什么，又止住声音，扶住他的后脑，重新按好毛巾的动作已有些摇晃不稳。

 

 

他开始好奇他的味道会是什么。

熟悉的店员有提过，一般他们都会选择自己或与自己相近的味道为客人洗头，这样很有安全感。

咬破他的腺体，会是椰子从树下采摘下来，啤酒从酒窖里灌装出来，还是燕麦一粒粒浑圆饱满被剥开来。

“请您给我的服务评价打分。”姜丹尼尔眼风胶在洗头小哥的长腿细腰上，被他带到椅子上坐下，接过来他一板评价表。

角落里是员工编号和名字，0825，邕圣祐。

店里其他人好像都很忙，邕圣祐找了好几个发型师都无功而返，只得自己拿了吹风机走过来，要帮他吹干头发。

姜丹尼尔饶有兴致地打量着落地镜中的他们，邕圣祐正伸出五根细长的手指，在试探吹风机风口的温度是否合适，神情专注而投入。

他开口清了清嗓子，对方马上把头凑近他，关闭了闹哄哄的风口。

姜丹尼尔把嘴唇抵到他通红的耳际，发现他颈侧有一颗小痣，咬上去再适合不过了，很有调笑意味地说，“不用打分了，我很满意你。”

移开危险距离和他躁红的一切，姜丹尼尔又把板子拿起来递给他，上面已经龙飞凤舞地签了名字，每一栏都是满分的大勾，其他意见那栏还画了个巨大的爱心。

暖流继续吹拂他的地表丛林，为了吹出层次，每一下翻动都在把握粉金粉金的方向，不过一会儿微凉的水分就全部蒸发完毕。

邕圣祐用梳子尾部的尖端把他的头发分成几层，头皮熟悉了他的力度和节奏，依旧惬意地不行。

邕圣祐又梳开几处易打结的地方，喷了一点定型喷雾，推了两下姜丹尼尔等待抚摸的额头，轻轻揭下他背后打湿处垫的毛巾，按了两下他紧绷的肩膀，表示大功告成。

姜丹尼尔还在热带岛屿泡水玩塑料独角兽，感受颅内高潮带来的余震。倏地再次望向镜中，自己也觉得自己可爱起来，眼睛都眯成几条纹路，掩不住地开怀。

他从上唇里边变出两颗兔牙，机灵地撞上邕圣祐闪躲的眼光，“谢谢你，邕圣祐。”邕圣祐也说不清这又想捂脸逃跑，又想捧起他的额头亲上一口的感觉到底是什么？

 

 

他并不是第一次与客人有肌肤之亲，定期服用抑制剂后他也不被身份所迫，基本上只要是男性顾客他都会拿捏着力度按摩一下脊椎和肩颈。

独独这一位的肩膀那么宽，手滑进去那么远都没有触到边，手感还像极了昂贵的真皮沙发，多希望呲溜呲溜的不是手心，而是屁股。

但是为人还是有点太突兀了，也太爱捉弄人了，很高手的样子。

他想也是掌惯了主动权的alpha，善于把不要变成讨要，发色也有些轻佻，透出来的态度过于玩世不恭。

下次便不会再见了，邕圣祐送他出门，打算下班后去前面的水果店买两斤还没放软的水蜜桃。

再每天悉心地捏一捏，揉一揉，等到桃肉软下去，再从中间剥离绒毛包裹的外皮，清甜的汁液会流个满手，吮吸一下指尖，都会很甜。

 

 

楼下理发店的老板很会开发商机，也给蠢蠢欲动的姜丹尼尔提供了机会。

他从游泳池湛蓝的水面探出颜色绚丽的头来，耳朵里灌满了池中水，却一点没有在邕圣祐手底下那种飘然欲仙的感觉。

他随意套了件背心，短裤不过膝，踩着人字拖，精壮的胳膊底下夹着泳镜和泳帽，手里还端着杯冰镇的蜂蜜柚子茶，从小区楼下的理发店路过。

扫了一眼新服务的广告招牌，不紧不慢地躲避烈日，往商铺建筑投射的荫凉下走，柚子茶刚吸了两口，冰凉的快感沁入心田。

人字拖的脚步又飞快地倒退回来，拖鞋都差点飞出去，轻快又急切，心事像手中杯子里的冰沙，融化在金黄的阳光直射下。

“现本店特别推出采耳服务，与洗头按摩套餐一齐只要......”或许再会会那位也不错，不至于朝思暮想睡不着觉，也不会轻易忘记对他味道的惦记。

姜丹尼尔不大喜欢同类受本能牵引去把单纯邂逅都变成床上二三事，但要说完全不会受到一点欲望的支配，也是不太可能的。

高温燥热，未必一定要在干燥的床单上滚到一起，汗液交融，刺激味觉。认识一下，喝点东西也不错。

0825号人是在的，就是没空接待他。

店员一看是熟客，让他先在一边等等，采耳的师傅正在拿店员上手，一会才能闲下来。

 

 

姜丹尼尔滑了个滚轮的凳子，靠近看躺在皮质躺椅上的邕圣祐的采耳过程。

早上还很早，他还没有戴口罩，衬衫扣子梭开锁骨一片雪，睫毛顺着下来，根根分明，脸也是极小的，采耳的师傅一抬手似乎都能盖住整张脸。

浸湿的绒毛棒先从狭窄的耳洞口一点点没入，清扫一下耳壁积压的污垢，再一步步把较大的块状拖出来，程序就跟在自家掏耳朵类似，不很复杂。

姜丹尼尔只是看着，眼底耳边，竟着了夏日的艳火。

邕圣祐开始只是老实地躺着，除了眉峰有些起皱之外，并无多余表情。

采耳师傅把弄上了几下工具，他就微弱地轻哼出声，从腰骨到尾椎，都跟着打颤，绷直的脚尖也瘫软，平铺下来踩在地上。

姜丹尼尔是在这时才重新感受到了那日颅内的浪花重返，邕圣祐很擅长隐藏，哪怕细微的声响也想吞入喉中。

今日的感官打通似是太爽快，他也放弃伪装，声声入耳，近若呻吟的叫声，也在暴露他的心神放松。

绒毛刮蹭过耳朵内壁，总算把一点垢清除出来，师傅又换了一根新的，沾了一点清水，在内壁来回地扫，邕圣祐已然是习惯了这触感，除了一点满溢的轻呼，又悄然补上一句，“感觉，啊，在————飞了。”

 

 

除了到我身边来，你不懂什么叫飞。

姜丹尼尔又把所有那套精神恋爱的想法从脑中清除掉，转身打开店门，头也不回地逃离。

原始本能在血液里涓涓流淌，对肉体交织的渴望，原来一直都有迹可循。

盘旋逡巡在脑海里，邕圣祐爽极了呵出来的一口烟气，伴着话语，宣告飞翔的进行状态。

姜丹尼尔一整个脑仁都在海底，不见光，只有浪的侵袭。

 

 

“泳镜和泳裤是吧？对，是我的，早上落下了。”邕圣祐的声音，隔着听筒依然能让他觉得渴。

“那？”对方努力在同他找话讲，该说睁眼有瞥见他熟悉的背肌和渐行渐远的背影才打了这个电话，还是说附近的游泳馆他有时候也会去呢？

跟alpha打交道，是的他找店里的其他人都确认过了，他还非常稚嫩，想拿捏着先不要表露自己，又对他有一点朦胧的好感。

“你可以上门吗？下午高温预警，我不想出门。”东西也不着急要的，不打电话过来他都没意识到掉了，还是想见他的脸。

“也，也行。”送个东西而已，邕圣祐语气里的紧张，也过于明显了。

姜丹尼尔报了个地址，又冲了个澡，客厅的空调也早早地打开了，等着他来。

提前告诉了他楼下门的密码，上来敲敲门就好了。

姜丹尼尔还榨了两杯新鲜的西瓜汁，倒出来放在玻璃杯里，放上杯垫，他想尽量显得有礼貌一点，一段关系的进展速度不由他一人决定，但他总归是可以调节的。

笃笃很小地两声敲门，如果不是他一直在等，他想他根本就会错过，邕圣祐羸弱的样子在他心里更深入了一些。

未想他根本不打算给他看脸，隔着门缝硬邦邦地伸手就把东西递过来，连眼睛鼻子嘴都瞧不见。

“天气怪热的，”姜丹尼尔自动忘记是谁让他跑一趟的，“要不进来坐坐？”邕圣祐好像有点抗拒，用手夹着门板，脚尖也抵着，不让他往外看。

“我给你打了西瓜汁，当作答谢。”姜丹尼尔试着打开一点角度，并没有用蛮力，语气也更温柔，在循循善诱。

“不，不用了。”说完这句邕圣祐垂下来的一只手就挂在他的小臂上，人也发软，伏在门边。

“不舒服吗？”姜丹尼尔使力推开门，才看见他汗如雨下的额头，人也看起来不自然地潮红。

搀扶进门，手边好像卷着一片云。

 

 

空调送风过来，邕圣祐周身椰子的香味愈发浓郁，肌肤的触感也更像椰子冻，不过因为发情而微微发烫，给阳光烤了一会一般。

邕圣祐最近发情期不太规律，也因为忙碌的工作有点昏头，出来送东西，随身携带的装着抑制剂的小包也扔在店里了，大意了。

姜丹尼尔的眼睛那么亮，说星河都藏进去了，也不算夸张。

空调风从背后吹过，脊背一阵收紧，姜丹尼尔还挽着邕圣祐的一只胳膊，无力地摊在他身上。

椰子一颗颗从树顶降落，高处摔到地面，迸裂椰浆和椰果，甘甜清澈，味道充满整个房间。

“邕圣祐，”他把邕圣祐的那只手扒下来，还给主人，退回到沙发另一端，手肘抵着下巴瞧着他软若无骨的身体窝在沙发一角小幅度地挣扎，“做吗？”

 

 

如果可以的话，这个夏天就想做就做吧。

 

 

对象还是个不讨厌的人，情况还有些紧急。

邕圣祐缠身上去，拉过另一端清醒的alpha，“做...做就做吧。”他咬着下唇的模样让人无法抵抗，清纯如常，亦生艳骨。

没来得及说出口的先不要标记我，被姜丹尼尔欺身上来的吻淹没。

粉色头发的男孩，是红豆味的。

他的牙口摩挲着邕圣祐胸前的两点，味道加深，熬煮了很久的红豆泥才掀开盖子，除了甜还有绵长，如同他密不透风的吻痕。

颅内高潮其实很普遍，随便想点什么，就有了。

姜丹尼尔愈亲吻邕圣祐愈像在吸新鲜天然的椰汁，他也昏沉地在他身下落下浅浅水渍，曾经召唤高潮的手亦把熟透的红豆捏破，汇入一锅，两人的身体温度在加热，椰汁红豆糕是独家特色。

“邕圣祐？”邕圣祐幼时生病总是有红豆汤喝，所以巴不得感冒卧床，再假装虚弱地坐起来，用勺子舀起一点水红的汤水，把熬碎了的豆泥放上舌苔。

姜丹尼尔是碗喝不完的红豆甜汤。

“嗯？”邕圣祐还不想睡着，还迷恋着闻不够的味道。

“准备好了，就告诉我。”姜丹尼尔还没从椰子冻身上抽出分身，抖了一下，挑动他的敏感神经。

“准备什么？”邕圣祐与他靠得更近，黏得更紧。

“什么时候想好了，我们恋爱吧。”有响亮的吻不断打在他脸上，额角鼻梁眼下，他不回答许是不会停下了。

“现在。”他或许还有一点恐惧或犹豫，也被身下顶弄送出天际。

颅内外高潮就有些困难，需要两个人的身体力行。

甜味飞行中。


	8. 梦中人

梦中人

 

“姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐按开密码锁，不等有人回应就闯进门来，还是熟悉的开场白，“我睡不着。”

“你的问题在于，你根本就不应该，凌晨三点半出去喝咖啡啊！”姜丹尼尔从沙发床底下的抽屉里拿出邕圣祐留宿专用毛毯，没好气地往光着脚的他身上甩。

“邕圣祐，你下午两点之后，连浓茶都不能喝。”不然，就会跟今天一样，心悸到不能入睡，又蹭到姜丹尼尔家来找觉。

“我知道嘛，”邕圣祐展开来布料，全身心抱住毛毯，把脸埋在底下，只露出一双可怜巴巴的眼睛，不想也知道姜丹尼尔一见他这个样子，马上又会原谅他，“可是，尼尔啊，他真的太可爱了，长得就像，就像我的下一任爱人！这是多么神奇的巧合啊！”

姜丹尼尔转过头来，快步走向厨房，懒得看他。

免得国家以他诱拐野生梅花鹿借宿的名义，把他抓起来。

“你没有碰巧用手去摸他的膝盖吧，喝咖啡的时候。”姜丹尼尔闷闷的声音从家的另一侧传来，邕圣祐吓得一哆嗦，从毯子底绷直了身体。

“不！当然没有啦！什么让你觉得我会有这样的行为！姜丹尼尔，你再也不是我的妙妙伙伴了！”姜丹尼尔热牛奶的手一抖，家居服胸前一片奶渍。

“几次？”家里回音效果很好，明明只不紧不慢问了一次，邕圣祐又红着脸听见好几声。

“好吧，就两次。在咖啡端上来，我误把他的现磨特浓蓝山一饮而尽之前。”邕圣祐声音小到姜丹尼尔快听不清，自知理亏。

“邕圣祐，你把这个喝了，这个吃了，赶快睡一觉。”邕圣祐喝烫的东西会微微皱眉，但是从来不开口抱怨。

姜丹尼尔看他看久了，看出习惯来了，给他喝什么都先尝一尝，怕他烫到，牛奶也是温温的，热度正好。

姜丹尼尔手心一片维生素，二分之一的安眠药，剂量正好够邕圣祐睡到晚饭的点，不至于昏睡一整天。

他喝牛奶喝得开心，咕噜咕噜地，从喉咙一路向下，应该是能睡个好觉了。

“有需要就叫我，我就在隔壁。”姜丹尼尔见他装傻，又把放着药片的手心对着他，示意他喝完最后一口奶。

邕圣祐想逗他，真是再熟练不过。

直接上舌头，把药片舔舐下来，姜丹尼尔绞起眉头，强忍住抄起一个枕头，爆打他头的渴望。

邕圣祐舔完了还要用舌头卷起药片，直直地盯着他憋到发绿的表情，奶也忘记喝了，药的糖衣含掉了，苦得哼出声。

姜丹尼尔递给他装着最后一口奶的水杯，假惺惺地帮他拍了拍背，哪里来的口水，就回到谁的睡衣上去。

不过他忘了，这件睡衣也是他借给邕圣祐穿的。

邕圣祐吃了药，除了苦得脸有点意外的臭之外，还神采奕奕地挺起了身板，对着姜丹尼尔喃喃自语，“难以置信啊，难以置信啊！”

“你又发什么疯，快点睡，再不睡，我也不管你了。”姜丹尼尔伸手在裤兜里找东西，摸了一会才摸着，“你能不能每次都用舌头舔，手才是给你吃药用的，手你懂吗？”

是颗水果糖，猜他就怕苦，姜丹尼尔刚才拿了放在口袋里的。

“你——唔——把——窝——唔，”姜丹尼尔撕开包装，怼着邕圣祐的牙关就塞进去，是让他赶紧闭嘴的意思，“你居然把我这条羊毛毯给洗了，”邕圣祐把糖含下去，表情果然好了很多，嘴还是不饶人，“我真的很需要上面熟悉的味道助眠。”

“上周，就你出差那周，我这儿有个客人，”姜丹尼尔抓了一把刘海，说谎也不能太过于明显，“不慎泼了点茶水上去，我就拿去干洗了。看着我的眼睛，告诉我，你难道不是个死洁癖吗，邕圣祐？”

邕圣祐这人爱干净，除了对着姜丹尼尔总是玩小孩子那套以外，其他生物最好是整洁得体，不然可能真的会被他恨到死。

“你们做了几次？”邕圣祐抱住只有衣物柔顺剂香味的毛毯，把脸没进去，嗅它的味道，“哦，我可怜的毛毯，让爸爸来抚慰你受伤的身体。我知道这一切对你来说都太难接受了！”说着说着还假装揩起泪来，很有演戏的天赋。

“行，明天，明天，明天我上班第一件事，就是让我的秘书给你买条一模一样的新的。”姜丹尼尔收过来空得见底的水杯，轻轻蹦了一下邕圣祐被黑发没过的额头。

“一定确保把它送到我的公寓去，一定！”反正拿过去了又要拿过来，姜丹尼尔决定，就买两条好了。

姜丹尼尔家里上周唯一的访客是兽医。缘于他对自家橘猫的突然美貌感到好奇，急切地呼唤了帮助。

他只是想洗掉邕圣祐的味道，这样他就不必在每个看不到也收不到他消息的夜晚，都盖着它入睡。

你知道，有时候，人生里会有这么一个人，心里太清楚，爱他不会有任何结果，但不爱他，你压根不会快乐。

 

 

一做朋友七八年。

姜丹尼尔是广告公司的总监，邕圣祐是行业猎头，就这么认识的。

本来邕圣祐是想挖走姜丹尼尔去另一家公司高就，中间有笔非常可观的佣金。

没想挖金矿的一铲子下去，就把姜丹尼尔挖进了自己的人生，成为不可或缺的核心元件。

佣金当然是泡汤了，但这绝不是一笔亏账。

有了姜丹尼尔以后，邕圣祐都想不起，没有他的日子，到底是什么样的。

如果人真的有灵魂，并且灵魂能够拥有声音，那他的一定可以和姜丹尼尔的东扯西拉，聊上好几年。

不是喜欢同一部电影，爱听同一种音乐那么简单。

是有紧急情况发个短信过去，整个城市有无数家叫枪与玫瑰的酒吧，姜丹尼尔一定会准时出现在他在的那家店门口，把落下的手机或者车钥匙递给他。

这是邕圣祐所理解的灵魂伴侣，不需要麻烦爱情，也比友情深厚得多，是一种将言语和动作都驱逐的精神契合。

但其实是，姜丹尼尔深夜还开着会议，与会者倾巢出动，在邕圣祐常去的几个街区，大范围地排查，约定好了找到他了再知会一声。

姜丹尼尔不过运气好一点，自己碰得到他。

所谓心有灵犀，命运巧合，不过是有心之人在路边种下的花，精心呵护，平日里守着护着，盼望摘花之人短暂路过，以为这是朵美得反常的野花，微微一笑或是干脆带走。

姜丹尼尔也信灵魂伴侣的，但他深知。

比起两块能够互相完整的拼图，这种联系更像是彼此和彼此，在人生的方方面面，努力靠近。

天生一对也充满了细小的让步和微妙的妥协，百年好合合的不单单是岁月，更是双方的坏脾气和小性子。

毕竟，在真正相遇之前，还都只是擦肩而过的陌生人。

男人是靠不住的，多换换也无妨。

钱永远是多多益善的。

而姜丹尼尔，一直是最好的，这是邕圣祐的人生价值观。

姜丹尼尔可不。

在他心里，邕圣祐是全世界最傻的，他是最聪明的。

两个都好不到哪里去，要不怎么说是灵魂伴侣呢。

 

 

矛盾在姜丹尼尔第三次以相亲为理由，推掉了邕圣祐提前半年预约好的餐厅为起点，一直燃烧到姜丹尼尔挑明了，他认为邕圣祐不应该再上猎头对象的床。

实际情况是姜丹尼尔真的去了相亲，男孩女孩都有。

邕圣祐也确实没上人家的床，不过是喝多了胡乱对着姜丹尼尔吹的水。

吵架算什么，灵魂深交的人一向要打架解决问题，邕圣祐如是说。

姜丹尼尔不爱打人，更不可能打女人。

邕圣祐在他那里，这两条当然都不符合。

这人虽瘦，肉眼可见的愈来愈瘦，嘴上说着要迎合市场需求做一个腰肢纤细的身下花客。其实是吃了不长，浪费国家粮食和姜丹尼尔买的那么多次单。

话说回来了，不管身上衣服变得有多松松垮垮，咬起人来，还是真的厉害，一着急就不讲道理，抓住姜丹尼尔哪儿，就往哪儿上牙口。

姜丹尼尔的会议室下属们，已经讨论过好几次了，到底他养的是两只猫还是猫狗杂交的奇特物种，怎么每次手上都不是抓痕，反而是一圈圈牙印。

姜丹尼尔也不挣脱，另一只完好无损的手去捉他的脖颈，让他吃痛些，拉开点距离，也不过分，僵持着倒在家里沙发上。

鲁尼皮特到了饭点没有粮食，冲过来看他们打架。

猫主人一味地忍让承受，他俩蹲在实心红木地板上也觉得不是个办法，夹进来加入混战。

最后也被邕圣祐抓起肚皮往姜丹尼尔身上丢，猫主子都眼冒金星了，哪还有什么方向感，唰唰一抬爪。姜丹尼尔小臂上又是两道口子，白衬衫底下都见血了。

邕圣祐慌神了又放下猫，两只匍匐在他们的脚边打转，尾巴刮蹭他们相压的脚骨。一点淤血滴到白地毯上，是邕圣祐送的乔迁礼物，像雪地里兀自早开的红梅。

姜丹尼尔把袖子卷起来，扯了邕圣祐甩到地上的丝巾系上，当止血绷带。两个人都发型可怖，满头大汗，衣衫凌乱。

邕圣祐自知过了火，也从沙发上下来，盘着腿蹲在他旁边，眼里又开始泛着水光，思考是不是这次他先认错。

“邕圣祐，”姜丹尼尔朝他招招手，像第一次见面，餐厅里坐着的他一样，“过来。”邕圣祐想逗他笑，腿还盘得紧紧的，手掌抓着腰，靠屁股跳了过去，地毯上杂乱的毛被他捋平了一大半。

“干嘛？”姜丹尼尔很少停下来看着他，除了头上是被自己抓出来的鸡窝，还怪让人心动的。

“你有一根白头发。”邕圣祐把头顶抵进他怀里，任由他在一丛丛黑发里搜索。

“刚刚打架的时候发现的？”邕圣祐问道，想着姜丹尼尔如果抓下来一大把宝贵的黑发，就继续攻击他的腹肌。

“打架的途中，眼见着长出来的。”邕圣祐头顶传来小幅度的刺痛，姜丹尼尔果真捻给他一根银丝看。

“你看你多让我忧愁啊，也不知道让我省点心。”是谁最先开始动了火，邕圣祐回忆了半秒，竟然不记得。

“以后，我这一块要是全白了，你要带我去染头发。”邕圣祐扶正姜丹尼尔的衬衫衣领，像第一次见面，坐在对桌，忍受不了一点随意的杂乱。

“说你傻就是傻，”姜丹尼尔丢了几根新鲜的黑发到地上，“是我从地毯上扯的毛！”鲁尼皮特围着邕圣祐，已经睡着了，他气得动弹不得。

 

 

姜丹尼尔起身披了件外套，快步走到玄关口，又折回来，邕圣祐还贴着地毯背靠沙发，眼皮都快合到一起了。

一眼望过去，有三只姜丹尼尔养的宠物，一起享受睡眠，除了一只不大乖，剩下两只还好。

“邕圣祐，快起来，”这种时候叫醒邕圣祐才是真正的乐趣，姜丹尼尔在猜他会往哪一只猫身上倒。

鲁尼也不冤，一声惨叫之后，邕圣祐的手腕也交代在他的爪下。

姜丹尼尔故作镇静地跑过来给他包扎消毒，心底笑得四仰八叉，很像被邕圣祐愤怒地放倒在地毯上的鲁尼。

“尼尔呀，”邕圣祐把手腕老实地递给有经验的猫主子，开始拿腔捏调，“既然我也被猫抓了，你等下去打针的时候，能不能不要说牙印是我咬的啊？”

姜丹尼尔绷带收得更紧，邕圣祐嘶地痛出声来。

“不会啊，我从来不说是你咬的，我都说是狗咬的。”邕圣祐有些后悔刚才咬得太轻。

 

 

我要做一点，也许做很多，挑战你底线的事情。

姜丹尼尔其实买了三条毯子，车上副驾驶座还放了一条，邕圣祐打开车门跳进去，闻了闻，上面的味道很熟悉。

是姜丹尼尔据说不喜欢，但还是买了的香水。

我要你记得我，相应的时间里，你身边其他人太多，但我要你，记得我。

邕圣祐也说不清为什么，对情人可以百般温柔，迂回缠绵，对着姜丹尼尔，就只剩野蛮人的嗜血。

 

 

相亲不去了，猎头对象给的房卡剪了。

姜丹尼尔一周会议中止几次，带睡得睡眼惺忪的邕圣祐去打疫苗。

“下周那个谁结婚，在那个什么什么岛，你去吗？”姜丹尼尔就是有破解邕圣祐说的外星语的了不起的能力。

“你想去？”猎头工作摆明了就是全年无休，说起来邕圣祐比姜丹尼尔还要忙上一些，哪里有空位哪里就有需求。

“很久没有出去玩了。”不包括上半年他出去钓下一任男朋友，把姜丹尼尔丢在酒店吃蟹肉饼，还吃进了急救室的那次。

“想去就去咯。”邕圣祐想找个伴一起去是有理由的，邀请方比较方便安排房间，姜丹尼尔可比陌生人好得多。

 

 

邕圣祐没有食言，如约出现在了目的地机场，就是身边还多了个小男孩，一看年纪就还不大，表情也是怯生生的。

姜丹尼尔黑着脸又开了间房，把箱子往地上一扣就躺上床，关了手机懒得理人。

婚礼是明天，今天先拿来赌气。

不过，这个男孩，倒是真的长得让人很想约他半夜去喝咖啡，喝到醉。

不是，咖啡男不是分手了？因为邕圣祐喜欢的东西太贵。

越想越觉得奇怪，难道邕圣祐最近品味发生惊天逆转，开始往转变身份上发展？

姜丹尼尔起身换了条短裤，打算下去酒店泳池洗洗脑子。

 

 

邕圣祐大半夜里戴了副墨镜，手里还捏了本他根本看不懂语言的杂志，看两下人烟稀少的泳池又看两下入口处，等了有一个小时。

手一滑杂志差点掉进泳池里，姜丹尼尔披着件浴袍，上身什么都没穿，笔直地朝着他走过来。

好像谁不知道他在生气一样，邕圣祐感觉姜丹尼尔现在是要过来扯掉他所有的头发。

“姜丹尼尔，你冷静一点，”邕圣祐叉开一条翘着的二郎腿，“姜丹尼尔，你别过来！”姜丹尼尔还在慢慢靠近他。

“姜丹尼尔，我说真的，”邕圣祐又把靠着的藤条椅子往后推出去好远，他可不想变成一个好看的秃子，据说植发很疼的，“你别靠太近！我晕奶！”

泳池对面的人看看邕圣祐又看看姜丹尼尔，还是第一次听说有人晕胸前的奶，捂着脸抱头撤退。

“手机和房卡给你。”姜丹尼尔从口袋里掏出两样东西，又没好气地剜了嘴巴被手掌捂住的邕圣祐一眼。

每天坚持健身，大块大胸肌，毁在他嘴欠的一句话。

 

 

姜丹尼尔游了一会儿，想着时间已经晚了，邕圣祐还要休息。

不斗气了从池底浮上来，发现邕圣祐竟然脱了鞋把躺椅往前拖了几步，在舒舒服服地泡脚，安逸得很，一点知错就改的样子也没有。

姜丹尼尔抬手弄了一下他的脚心，又跟他理论起来，“你现在随便就从大街上拉一个人参加婚礼了？人家叫什么名字你知道吗？”邕圣祐怕痒，脚丫子马上弹开来，蓝色大海里受惊的浅色小鱼。“以后随便拉个人就去结婚好了！真是能耐得不行啊！”

邕圣祐才注意到姜丹尼尔手上那块表也是他送的，他有好多更贵更好的，也不知道怎么总是戴这一块。

“如果，我是说如果，我要随便找个人去扯证，那也应该是你。”对话突然认真起来，姜丹尼尔一时错愕。

“嘴倒是很甜，一听就知道，哄小男孩肯定很有一套。去去去，上去睡觉。”邕圣祐也还没拌够嘴，姜丹尼尔今天原谅他原谅得太快了吧，有点意犹未尽。

“还不上去？”姜丹尼尔让他做什么，哪怕是对的，他也偏不做。

“没事，我再坐一会儿。”姜丹尼尔本来没发现他，游得挺酣畅淋漓，现在来回折返一老远就看见他的脚心浮着水波，心下很觉惹事了。

“我说，你快上去睡。”姜丹尼尔从水底突袭，哗地探出颗湿透的脑袋，手还掂着胸前两块凶器，颇有展示资本的架势。

“姜丹尼尔！我真的晕奶！”邕圣祐作势就要往后躺倒，一副晒干了的咸鱼样子。

“对了，我想起来了，他叫...你看，我手机上有备注。”新消息的提示音响了，姜丹尼尔也盯着他的手机看。

“天呐，姜丹尼尔，我下来得急没拿房卡，他已经睡了。”邕圣祐不说姜丹尼尔也识字，感慨邕圣祐的把弟技能还需修炼。

许是自己也没想到，笑意比泳池恒温的水还暖，漫上眼角鼻尖，开怀对着邕圣祐来了句，“恭喜啊，恭喜。”

刚潜下去又听见晕奶的邕圣祐用更高的分贝叫，“姜丹尼尔，我跟你睡吧，我没地方去。”

“你确定？”姜丹尼尔挺着胸，角度斜对着他，显得奶更晕了。

“你应该适当地拒绝我，大概五次左右，最后装作勉为其难地答应。”邕圣祐把脚从水里捞上来，垫在底下的是姜丹尼尔的浴袍，他还在把水分不紧不慢地蹭干。

姜丹尼尔也不回话，回身又是一猛子扎下去，一口气游了一个来回。

邕圣祐就坐在泳池边看手机，姜丹尼尔游完一趟就上来换气，把他盈盈一握的脚踝捉住，往下拖。

邕圣祐也不动身子，五个来回游下来，姜丹尼尔直接把他整个人，拖入水中。还贴心地把他的手机放在岸上，水溅不到的地方。

“姜——丹——尼——尔！”邕圣祐不会游泳，靠着他的胸肌狂罐了几口室内消毒水。

“同房嘛，今天就在这睡。”跟这人开什么玩笑都不为过，实在太好玩。

“那今天就没有好看的弟弟陪你哦，委屈你了。”邕圣祐裹着姜丹尼尔半干不湿的浴袍，此起彼伏地打着喷嚏抗议。

其实很久没抱他，在他崴过脚踝之后。

好吃的好喝的没少了他的，怎么手上还感清减。

 

 

姜丹尼尔从浴室门缝里塞了一套衣裤进去，从大床上抽了一个枕头下来，铺好了沙发当床。

邕圣祐白天睡得太多，晚上正经要睡反而睡不着。

“姜丹尼尔？”姜丹尼尔还在处理公事，工作群浏览着文件。

“嗯。”邕圣祐一个人睡大床有点空空荡荡的，想说会儿话。

“你睡了吗？”姜丹尼尔很佩服他的脑回路，睡了的人，还能讲话吗？

“没有，在看资料。怎么了？”邕圣祐又往身边空出来的地方丢了个枕头，感觉好多了。

“择床又发了，睡不着。”姜丹尼尔起身撞到茶几桌角，腿根疼得闷哼。

行李箱里放着邕圣祐的毯子，每次旅行都用防尘袋抽气装起来的。

“给你，那你把被子让给我。”邕圣祐黑暗中拉住一下他的小指，表达开心。

“你忙完了上来睡啊，我又不占位置。”姜丹尼尔抽被子的手停顿一下，又继续往外抽。

“我的房间我想睡哪儿就睡哪，你快点睡。”姜丹尼尔想了想还是把被子留下了，晚上空调会凉。

“姜丹尼尔，你想不想跟我凑合？”邕圣祐可能是想害他另一边的腿根也疼，走回去的路上又撞到，继续心里闷哼。

“凑合什么？你要买房买车？”这种时候，还是装傻比较合适。

“就一起过的那种凑合。”姜丹尼尔自然想的，想有什么用，抵不过会后悔的后劲足。

“明天的事，明天再说。”他或许就是邕圣祐永远丢不掉的这条毛毯，会磨损破洞，会褪色泛白，但他离不开。

但他想要得更多，他想要变成橱窗里永远崭新，邕圣祐永远买不够的那条毛毯，闪闪发光，从天而降，不是依赖，是耀眼炫目的喜爱。

可他给不了他这些，他永远不忍心给他咖啡，让他失眠，他只给他酣睡。

 

 

邕圣祐晚上睡得不错，醒来姜丹尼尔已经换了一身运动服，看着手表时间，在等他。

“干什么去？”邕圣祐人还迷迷糊糊的，朝着拉开窗帘的姜丹尼尔软绵绵地投掷了一颗枕头。

“你不是说想去攀岩吗，来之前就预约了。”邕圣祐心里叫苦不迭，很恨自己的行动力。

“那我就起来，等会。”邕圣祐把枕头抽过来盖住头，全身心诠释蒙头大睡。

 

 

到户外攀岩地点已是午后，婚礼晚宴就在下午，邕圣祐又以需要早点回去换衣服为由选了个最短路线。

爬了没一会就到了顶，姜丹尼尔还在底下穿装备。

邕圣祐在上边烤着烈日等得有些烦躁，趁他听不见，对着姜丹尼尔大吼，训斥他动作慢吞吞的。

攀岩基地有直播的无人机，顺着红色的岩石绝壁飞上去，姜丹尼尔还在脱鞋子，就从旁边的显示屏里看到邕圣祐怎么看都不丑的一张脸和怎么看都很丑的嘴脸。

“姜丹尼尔，你怎么那么慢啊！平时做什么都那么着急，经常把我忘在车里，虽然是我喝多了没错啦，但是你也不应该忘了我啊！爬了半天还没爬上来，现在这么慢是要怎样啊！昨天问你话，你也不回答，你不追上我别人就把我凑合走了嘛，你真的不考虑一下吗？”邕圣祐怕是真的以为他抬头只能看见他一张一合的嘴，听不到他讲话，什么都敢讲。

姜丹尼尔放弃了同攀岩绳索一起挣扎，找了个荫凉地方，脚上还是攀岩的专业鞋，对着显示屏认真看他闹笑话。

邕圣祐爬得不错，还转了个身，把绳子绕了一圈，他不知道头顶的无人机也跟着他动作，“虽然你真的很好啊，我也觉得不能祸害你，但是我还是觉得跟你比较合适啊。就，比较合适，我感觉。我想着就今天，接到捧花的话，就跟你凑合一下。”姜丹尼尔表情比底下围观路人还丰富，还掏出了手机录像。

“还有那个小孩，是朋友家的小孩啦，带他来蹭免费机票的，你看我是不是很好！我毛病很多，你大概也了解得差不多了，我所有的男朋友你都见过，晕奶不算，晕奶不算......”姜丹尼尔一看走向不对，对着工作人员耳语了一下，关了无人机，又穿了装备要上去。

 

 

邕圣祐隔了大老远唾沫星子都要飞到他身上了，还在激情洋溢地给他加油，凑合看凑合，看得很兴奋。

姜丹尼尔手上一个钉，两个钉，三个钉，终于钉到他身边去。

递了一只手给他，试着牵住。

“你刚才说的话，我在底下都听见了。”邕圣祐得亏还有攀岩经验，没有直接脑袋一空，摔下山去。

“那什么，主要还是在说你速度太慢。”底下不知道谁又开了无人机，大屏幕重新亮起，好奇心重的游客一片欢呼。

“我以为你要的我给不了，做了这么久朋友，擦不出火花，可能是真的不行。”邕圣祐差点翻个白眼出来，手拉得这么合适，像生来就长在一起，怎么就不行了。

“姜丹尼尔，你以为我在找什么啊？”邕圣祐抬起腿，脚尖轻轻点了一下姜丹尼尔的小腿肚。

“我也说不清，疯狂的爱情？令人发昏的恋爱？不会褪去的激情？”姜丹尼尔身体有点摇晃，他看了一眼底下，才发现有点眩晕的感觉。

“我跟我最好的朋友最后能走到一起，算不算你所说的这些？”邕圣祐又用脚尖去拱他的裤腿，蹭得上面全是灰。

“走吧，去抢捧花吧。”新郎新娘他们都谈不上很熟，只是点头之交。

“抢到会怎么样？”邕圣祐下去也比姜丹尼尔快，都滑了一半了，姜丹尼尔还有好远，又用尽全力对着他吼。

底下守着看戏的都跺脚又鼓掌，喊一个同样的词，结婚。

 

 

我以为，我从不是你梦中人。

结果你走过来，告诉我，旧梦早已逝。

从第一天开始，你就活在我造的新梦里。

一分钟抱紧太短了，十分接吻也不够，要做就做大梦一场，一辈子才好。


	9. 冒险成功

冒险成功

 

你点开熟悉的游戏界面，空调的凉风触碰着你的背脊，晾干刚刚午睡捂出来的汗意。

黑发的小人被你命名为邕圣祐，金棕色头发的自然就叫姜丹尼尔。

你飞快地滑动着鼠标，指挥着他们前进。

很可惜系统总是自行匹配，你等了很久，他们俩都没有一起出去探险，你决定下楼倒一杯冰镇的可乐，并且放上两片柠檬片。

玻璃杯杯壁上全是水汽，你一饮而尽，满足地打了个嗝，努力用意念催促着系统快快还你一个猫狗双全。

别人递来的邀请你看也不看，一律回绝，两个小人就这么不尴不尬地站在家门口，体力和财富都还是满格，装备齐全，就是无法走出家门。

你烦躁地把五颜六色的邀请函全部点开，看着上面的ID，还真有不少一看就是粉丝名来的，不听不看，你很佛系。

口里半片柠檬都啃完了，邕圣祐终于接收到了来自姜丹尼尔的邀请，你得意地弹弹鼠标，火速选择接受。

 

 

出门之前你在想要不要邀请姜丹尼尔进来家里坐坐，毕竟你给他的人设是圣城第一勇士，邕圣祐还在上升阶段，如果能早点俘获勇士的青睐，以后相约练级打怪，也会方便得多。

反正你是他们俩的决策者，想怎么玩就怎么玩。

你看着姜丹尼尔的对话框上弹出一句，出发之前不邀请我进去坐坐？笑得像个挖到宝藏的吝啬鬼。

还不行，不能说进来就进来。

邕圣祐必须推三阻四，比高岭之花还难摘，他跟门外那些傻乎乎的医师可不一样，你给他的设定是不懂风情，只为帝国的完整和荣誉而战。

“我家里什么也没有的。”陈述句就是很绝情，很能勾动勇士的好奇心。

“有热茶和座椅就行，我不会到处翻动的。”勇士握住医师的手，你在键盘上打着字的手指似乎都能感受到他滚烫的温度。

本来你的目的就是请君入瓮，勇士不请自来不恰恰正中你的下怀。

勇士应该喜欢认真专一的人，医师也正是如此。

屋内窗明几净，全是与医师职业相关的陈设，热茶壶旁边齐整地放着各色药酒，引得勇士驻足观看。

医师的茶自然也不简单，放的几味药材都是滋补养生来的，姜丹尼尔闻了一下，苦得皱住眉头，感叹医师不知变通。

“这个玫瑰糕是新做的，不知好吃不好吃，你觉得茶苦的话，配着一起吃吧。”医师打开底下荫凉的储物柜，端出一叠白软的甜食。

姜丹尼尔先啃了一口，头顶已经冒出飘着心的气泡，医师还傻傻地捧着茶壶，不大看他。

为了缓解尴尬，姜丹尼尔又指了指那瓶墨黑的药酒罐，询问医师药效，医师见他不再喝茶，收了茶壶到柜子里，又夹了满满一碟其他糕点出来，为他续上。

“这是治疗皮外伤和疤痕的特效药，是一般只有皇宫里的医师才有的好东西。”姜丹尼尔也不问他怎么得来的，量还如此之大，放下手上的吃食，就开始解上衣的层层叠叠。

 

 

你家邻居可能是又没挂好对讲机，快递一直狂按，不得已你冲下楼去，姜丹尼尔衣服堪堪单手脱了一半，画面就定格在那里。

你着急地蹬掉拖鞋爬上床，把床上桌重新拖回跟前，继续着游戏的界面。

邕医师脸上早爬上两团可疑的红晕，转过脸去，盯着厨房的光洁如新的台面，并不敢看他，“您这是做什么呢？”

“你不要想多好不好，”勇士连眼角都在坏笑，指了指背上的一道长而深的伤疤，“是想让你帮我上点药。”

医师又很快地飘过来把他往厨房外的椅子上推，使唤他快些坐下来，不要乱动。

“这是怎么弄的啊？”邕医师心里猜的是上次制伏恶龙，姜丹尼尔骁勇善战，足智多谋击败恶龙后，还被帝国封为龙骑士。

“你猜？”邕医师的手指细细软软的，用湿布沾着墨色的药水，轻轻敷上勇士触目惊心的伤口，其实是会有些疼痛的，新结好的痂被冰凉撞破，要紧紧贴合药效才能进得去。

“不想说我就不问了。”邕医师本来怕他痛，没想他连眉头都是疏朗着的，表情很明快。

“诶，你去哪里呀！我说，我说，我说还不行吗？”其实医师是去取另一味药，他们此次出行的地方也不算很近，他考虑着也要为他换药清洗伤口，必须做些准备。

姜丹尼尔讲故事很有趣，龙怎样贪婪丑陋，怎样觊觎他的赐剑上的大颗宝石都将得栩栩如生，邕圣祐包扎的动作都放慢了些，入神地听他讲话。

“这里你是想多包几层还是淡淡地就好？”上完最后一道，新的痂都已经长合，邕圣祐还是头一次用这个汤剂，神奇地看着姜丹尼尔背上的肌肉。

“随你咯，我又不是医师。”姜丹尼尔在想自己的腹肌是否依然宝刀未老，很想转过来给邕圣祐看一看，瞧一瞧。

“帝国第一勇士背上如果包个大鼓包会不会很好笑？我看到时候全城的姑娘，就连公主都要怪罪于我，我可担待不起啊。”邕医师浅浅包了两层，看也没看勇士健硕的身体，折返回去把他的里衣和铠甲递给他。

“跟你在一起的话，我想应该没关系吧。”邕医师往包袱里添药的动作一顿，姜丹尼尔又拿起那块刚放下的糕点在嘴里含着，一脸很幼稚的幸福表情。

“为什么没关系？”邕圣祐不是帝国最好的医师，就连前十也排不上，除了有过人的隐藏天赋，他觉得自己没什么特别的。

“因为美人总是很容易被原谅。”姜丹尼尔背上传说中他用龙骨磨制成的神弓，旁边插满了巨蟒毒液浸泡过的箭。

邕医师白色罩衣上，忽而开出朵紫罗兰色的小花。

你赶紧移动鼠标去点，获得勇士的赞扬，邕圣祐的医师排名眼见着就蹭蹭往上涨。

 

 

你又想起冰箱里还有一根仅剩的酸奶雪糕，不吃白不吃，又欢天喜地地跑下楼去剥了外衣，边用舌尖舔化一点奶味边把控着他们出发的路线。

嗨呀，你这方向感没算计好，居然让他俩被抓进了游戏里面著名的美人窑洞。

你寻思着这雪糕怎么这么酸巴巴的，冰人牙齿，就看见一群蜘蛛精还是什么精的在往姜丹尼尔身上贴，帝国第一勇士名头太响亮，谁都想贴着他。

心里盘算，妈妈真的知道错了，妈妈马上想办法把你俩解救出来。

没想到这老鸨也是足够有意思，坐怀不乱的是姜丹尼尔，大风大浪都见过，这点小甜头全然不为所动。还摸着他的勇士勋章打趣，要把着小美人留下来接客。

你一向喜欢怒发冲冠，英雄一震山河只为护红颜的戏码，这会还不是正合心意。

洞里七七八八的杂碎都还没拔刀，各个都被见血封喉，瘫倒在地，邕圣祐脖子上还捆着一条某个姑娘给他系的素色丝巾，表情惊愕又呆萌。

方才拔剑闪身太快了，姜丹尼尔抽过那根细带，绑上刮蹭到石头划伤的手心，另一只手揽住邕圣祐斜挎着的背囊，黑色劲装也染上一点不着痕迹的彩。

“走啦。”姜丹尼尔见他没什么反应，又唤着他。

想也是，医师常年独居家中，终日与书本和药材为伴，还未看清人世面孔几何，便要直面生死，未免有些太快。

“不杀他们的话，可能还要吃点苦头你才能得救，我没那个耐心。”姜丹尼尔挽住他冰凉的手心，手刀解开他身上缚着的绳索。

“谢谢。”邕圣祐白衣下摆也开出一排细小的花朵，是黄色的，代表与勇士分享共感，你采撷完毕后，医师又重新回满了血。

雪糕被你啃得只剩棍子，你把它扔向一边的垃圾桶，盘住双腿，还扎了个高高的丸子头，继续无视手机屏幕上飞起的消息。

 

 

这次你的勇士和你的医师踏上的旅程并不算难度系数最高的，但是情节十分有趣，他们要去和负责掌管时间的老人进行谈判，并且顺利唤醒被他留宿在那里的，国王走失的两只猫和一只金刚鹦鹉。

刚从美人洞的陷阱底下爬上来，你马上仔仔细细地重新规划了路线，他们将一路往西，头也不回地去向目的地。

这段泥泞的乡下地，许是前一夜下过大量雨水，医师的白袍底下全是黄褐的小点，靴面也是斑斑点点，十分落魄，医师极爱整洁，尤其注重外表，走几步就掂着脚尖，很怕长袍和鞋面下落。

姜丹尼尔走得很快，赖在树上看了一会他小心翼翼的动作，心里偷笑得很，半个人倒在枝丫中，吹着哨子，问他想不想寻求一个代步工具。

邕医师眼睛自然亮起，满是期许地回望着嘴里含着柳条的姜丹尼尔，“如果有的话，当然好啦。”

你看着邕圣祐满满的体力值，不禁扶额，是的，都是妈妈的错，医师脚下就应踩着莲花底座，生着祥云朵朵，走路什么的，都是人间不值得。

“不过这动物很狡猾，要有点什么东西来交换的。”邕圣祐不解，接过姜丹尼尔从树顶丢下来的果实，疑惑地看着他。

“你会跳舞吗？”姜丹尼尔臂力惊人，环了满满一筐的果实跳下来，直坠到邕圣祐跟前，好像抱着的就是舞会的邀请函。

“你说的是哪种舞？”邕圣祐自幼学习医学类知识，虽然也习得必要的交际舞技，但要说真的跳一次，着实没试过。

“算了，来不及了，我有个老朋友已经来了，不会跳的话，现场学也行的。”姜丹尼尔的老朋友不是别人，是一只体格庞大的熊，穿越金黄的稻田，朝他们走来。

他抓起姜丹尼尔准备好的那框果实，一股脑儿地往口里下落，没一会儿筐就见了底，他就满足地用熊爪抹抹嘴角，朝着姜丹尼尔点点头。

姜丹尼尔拉过目瞪口呆的邕圣祐的手腕，同他一起跳上他们动物朋友的背。熊对付崎岖不平的地表很有一套，原本预计两天才能赶完的路不过一炷香的功夫就全部结束了。

邕圣祐从未见过这样听人话的庞然大物，全程津津有味地旁观着他的动作，还时不时拿出小本子记录他的身体细节，姜丹尼尔同他搭话他也不怎么理睬，弄得勇士有些吃味。

只好故作手臂酸痛，头晕眼花，把上半身埋进熊厚实的背上，吸引邕圣祐的注意，再怎么求知若渴，医师的本职便是救死扶伤，姜丹尼尔偷偷对着熊眨了眨眼，熊就放缓脚步让医师爬过去给他察看病情。

水也喂过了，脉象也探过了，就连舌苔医师都好心地观察了一通，发现没什么异常才松开他的脸颊，整个人还跪坐在他身边，小小的一只，单纯而善良。

医师袖口又点亮两朵淡粉色的小花，是关心之意，你还没摘取到手里，就飘到姜丹尼尔身上，把他的体力值99直接满回100，管他的呢，你想，那掉的百分之一还是个伪装。

 

 

熊的村庄里住的熊很多，但只有一个爱好，就是看人类共舞。

姜丹尼尔找他们帮忙找得多了，小剧场里都贴的是他热情洋溢地跳舞的照片，不过基本都是他独身一人在中心，无人相伴。

今天是周四，熊的首领转动转盘，居然抽中揽月舞的图标。你想了想自己不够稳定的鼠标操作，默默犯了难。

这揽月舞即是一方跳到曲半，环住另一方的腰肢，拦腰抱起，做出一轮弦月的模样，在地上转上几圈，再轻轻放下对方，两人合成大圆，做出满月形状。以此得名揽月之舞，中间需要好多指挥操作，你暗自后悔没有把柜子里的无线鼠标拿出来，反而还在用这个接线的。

把心一横，你点击舞场的中心，温柔旖旎的音乐从耳机里传过来，这会儿姜勇士才贴面低低地问邕医师，“你会跳吗？这舞？”

“不会也没办法了吧。”邕医师回望剧场满是黑压压的熊，眼珠子圆溜溜的，像无数聚光灯打在他们身上。

到揽月动作的时候，界面底下会出现月亮形状的阴影，你轻轻触碰，姜丹尼尔就一把把邕圣祐从身子上半截捞起来，柔而美地转着圈。

你确实操作不够熟练，两人的目光居然只看彼此，点也点不开，也许还是鼠标的锅，你也说不清楚。

圆满的形状已经出现，你按照操作准备结束这曲舞蹈，忽然发现电脑屏幕上停了只讨人厌的蚊子，一看体型就知道是最近几天，寄生在你身上的那只坏蛋。

慌忙伸出手掌去呼，一呼不得紧，整张床上桌都经历毁灭性打击，你再抽完纸巾擦手一看，哎呀妈呀，可全完了，阴差阳错，这勇士和医师居然早于主线安排，吻上了。

虽然只是勇士淡淡地贴上了医师的脸颊，但是他们周身已然出现了结局都未必会有的巨大粉色红心，你就差两眼一黑倒在键盘前了，后面的熊群却放起了炮仗，各个高举爪面，朝着露天剧场外的苍穹，大喊万岁。

原来熊群的欢呼也是宝物，你看了看邕医师的排位和装备状况，感叹这一吻错位也是稳赚不赔，还没走到时间之殿，他就快成为前十的人精医师了。

姜勇士也解锁了新技能，最底下一排代表婚姻嫁娶阶段的灰扑扑的长条终于有了颜色，你把邕圣祐的吻开出的水红的胭脂花往他的背囊里拖拽，突突突好家伙，灰扑扑的长条已经涨满了一半，闪着粉晶晶的珠光。

熊村的下一站即是达到时间所在之地的最后关卡，虚幻之镜。

 

 

之所以叫虚幻之镜，即是整个村落便是一面澄澈如水的镜子，人站在跟前，便会复刻下他得一切，环境和样貌，喜乐和悲伤，全都同现实一模一样。

唯有找到真实才能打破镜子，闯关成功。

姜丹尼尔可号称是帝国里打破镜子最多次数的人，邕圣祐替他换药的时候，好奇地向他讨要经验。

“就选择你记忆最深刻的东西就好了，听从你的心。”邕医师本就十分紧张，一听他的话就更加不知所措。

什么叫最深刻呢？姜丹尼尔每次都能看见那头恶龙的巨爪抓伤他的背脊吗？他还想问得更多，眼前就真的出现了一面比湖光更为通透的镜子。

姜丹尼尔已经不见踪影，送他们前往的熊也无处可寻。

邕圣祐看向镜中的自己，他点头，他摆手，他伸开腿踢向镜面，一丝破绽也没有，一点余韵也没给。

镜子开始播放他的人生轨迹和回忆。

姜丹尼尔说，就是在这个过程中，他需要选择一样，能为他打破镜面的东西。

邕圣祐看得久了，有些昏昏欲睡，还是仔细地盯着幼时的自己，对着一本枯燥无味的药材书籍熟读良久，头也不曾抬起。

这算是印象最深刻的事情吗？

邕圣祐闭上眼，还能把那本典籍从第一页背到最后一页呢，他不想选这个。

镜面如流水放映，邕圣祐心里毫无波澜，也不知道姜丹尼尔是否已经逃离出去，实在不行，他会不会来救自己。

正好放到洞中遇劫那一段，他们周身的石块都是黑的，人的血都是火红的，却好像默片播放，只有姜丹尼尔从他脖子上抽掉的那根细带，有一点点光亮和颜色。

邕圣祐没多想，呆愣愣地伸出手去触碰镜面里面，缎带朝他纷飞过来，在触碰到手的那瞬间，他的这面镜子，碎得了无痕迹。

缎带上，还有姜丹尼尔的一点血迹。

他拿鼻尖去蹭，以示感激。

你喟叹儿子真是争气，已经是帝国排名前十的医师里，唯一成功闯过镜村的神仙医师了。

他的长袍已经开满了各色的花朵，早先有的全飞开了，没有的也填满他小小的身子上的空白，他的脸颊也是微红，是朵被齐放的娇艳围绕着的帝国玫瑰。

姜丹尼尔怎么也没想到，这次他没看见龙的獠牙，也没看见美人鱼的鳞片，随手抓了块邕圣祐做的糕，就看见邕圣祐花花绿绿的一身，只差蝴蝶萦绕。

“其实时间老人很容易放人的，”他手上的伤口已经愈合了，邕圣祐还攥着那根缎带，这块糕姜丹尼尔不知该不该吃，味道好不好，“不然我们就让他看一看永恒？”

时间老人喜欢永恒，国王的两只猫也是因为随访时，误入永恒教堂才被困住，金刚鹦鹉纯粹是因为多嘴多舌，惹得他老人家不开心。

“怎么才算永恒呢？”邕圣祐还觉得袍子很新奇，这里摸摸那里看看，有些花他都没在书上见过。

“承诺和承诺有关的事情。不过这个也要看他老人家心情，我们先去再说。”你看了看账户余额，马上采购了两套必要的装备，心里潜台词大吼，你们要冲啊！

 

 

时间老人神色昏沉地在无边的床榻上睡觉，一见姜丹尼尔就指指角落三座石像，邕圣祐躲在柱子后面猫着腰，仔细打量，果然是国王的三个宠物。

“若我以永恒献礼，不知他们可否得救回到帝国？”邕圣祐很少听到姜丹尼尔用试探的语气讲话，不由得也挺直了背，很严肃的样子。

“你的绝对力量和无上忠诚我已见识过，你还有什么可以用来交换的？”时间老人卧坐起来，很有架势地质问他。

“圣祐，你过来吧。”医师从柱子后面慢条斯理地走出来，承担着时间老人的打量。

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐系在袖口的缎带抽出来，向时间老人飞去，半空中缠成一个同心结，挽得很紧，密不可分。

“可你们还很年轻。”永恒的可以是爱情不错，同心结可做证明，但显然，他们的相遇时间还不够绵长，飞了一会儿，结就躺在大殿之中。

“来日方长，何日不成了，您再收回这三样也不迟。”邕圣祐只是木木地看着听着他们对话，还不懂是什么意思。

“一言为定。”时间老人抬手，石化的动物们重新活动起来，金刚鹦鹉太久没有讲话，吐着口水润着舌头。两只猫认识勇士很久，挤到他身边去，亲昵地跳上他的膝头。

“恐怕我们回去路上，要试着谈谈恋爱了。”帝国的骄傲侧着头对着邕医师的耳际，淡淡地开口。

游戏界面底下的数值已经爆满，加也无可再加。

“现在的话，”邕医师衣服上的每朵花的花瓣都摇起来，害羞地舞动，“结婚也是可以的。”

两个游戏ID靠在一起，中间是颗巨大的红心，姜丹尼尔邕圣祐，冒险成功。

 

 

你满足地靠上床板，打开手机回复刚才没来得及看的消息。

“喂，那个游戏，记得别通关啊，最近在查封多个账号同时在线，通关了的账号就没了。”朋友同样的消息发了好几遍，你吓得要死。

完了完了，彻底完了，你的冒险成功永远地离开了你。

不过其实没事，他们就自由了，自由地在那片土地，爱下去。

你唯一做对的一件事，只是让他们相遇而已。


	10. 擦镜纸

擦镜纸

 

邕圣祐常去这家老店维修相机。

老城区晾衣杆上总挂着数不完的背心、裤衩，早上去得早些，巷口总有爷爷奶奶们，拿着一口小锅在早餐铺子里打豆浆。

晚上有时扫街迟了些，家家户户都传来温馨的饭香，还有刷锅摆碗的动静。

邕圣祐是个职业摄影师，他喜欢用镜头记录下这些精彩瞬间，喜欢旁观别人的生活，喜欢用片刻记录永恒。

这台相机跟了他很久，从大学摄影专业毕业开始，一直到现在他能靠出片子养活自己。

按道理来讲，款式和机型早就被市场淘汰，他也有了很多新宠，出片也并不是非这个不可。但这台相机对他来说，已经出离作为设备的意义，更多的是一种对初心的坚持，和对少年壮志的笃定。

每次出片，这台机子可能都不会用上，但邕圣祐总要带上，图个心安。

同行的新人同事不大了解，偏偏错借了这台过去，匆忙咔嚓了两下就知道事情不对放下了，怼上邕圣祐露在口罩外面，不怒而威的眼神。

邕圣祐猜这店主一定有办法救的，就跟之前的每次一样，告假挑了个正经的工作日，小心翼翼地抱着宝贝上门了。

今天他都没心情拍电线杆上停留的小鸟，还有叶子底下斑驳的树影，街上捏着泥巴的小人。

店刚卷上卷门，邕圣祐站在门口喊了一句，有人在吗，里面钝钝地传来一句进来，他便低头走进去，胸前自然还抱着黑色的摄影包。

柜台后面已不见总戴着老花眼镜的慈祥爷爷，反而是个头发银紫相间的青年，耳朵上还淅淅沥沥挂着几串饰品，店里还吵哄哄地放着黑泡音乐，他手上握着小钻子正在装卸相机上的原件，头还跟着节拍摆动。

邕圣祐全看在眼里，心里愁得不行，这到底哪来的社会青年，还我爷爷，还我爷爷。

 

 

青年仿佛习惯了被人用异样的眼光打量，也不理他，自顾自地把手上物件拆了装，装了拆，折腾了好一会。

他背后货架旁的矮桌上的小电压锅突然滴滴滴叫起来，红灯亮起，该是什么东西热好了，青年马上放下手上的东西，转身过去拿个雪白的搪瓷缸子接了满满一碗不知道什么料的汤汤水水。

香倒是挺香，邕圣祐深知相机和镜头沾水必玩完儿，这人就这么笨手笨脚地在店里喝汤，真想打开他的脑袋看看，他到底在想什么。

站了一会儿，又再三确认自己真的没有走错，他还是开口了，“您现在有时间帮我看看这相机吗？”邕圣祐说着话，也没把怀里的宝贝递过去，反而搂在胸前搂得更紧。

柜台后的青年也没正面回应他，摇了摇手上的缸子，“吃不吃牛肉丸？”邕圣祐不知怎么回答，又噤声了，想着等他吃完。

在店里转了一会儿，发现还上了不少时下流行的胶片机，邕圣祐有买的意思，想起还在咕噜噜吃着汤糊糊的紫发青年，他又打消念头了。

“我爷爷出去玩儿了，留我看店。那几台都是好东西，我好不容易淘的。”冷不丁听见身后有人讲话，邕圣祐猛地拍了拍耳朵，生怕是为了缓解尴尬自己制造出来的幻听。

“那你会修吗？”邕圣祐想起青年的叛逆做派，有点怕怕地，不肯轻易把相机递过去。

“试试不就知道了。”青年扯了张纸巾擦嘴，满足地吹出一个嗝，眼里都是调笑意味。

事实证明，还真不能以貌取人。

这位小师傅自然也姓姜，说是出去留学过几年，名字可洋气，叫姜丹尼尔。

调小了店内音响，正经起来，三下五除二就把邕圣祐的相机看了个大概，“你这个快门寿命早到了，相机退休是迟早的事啊。”姜丹尼尔的小小豆眼给放大镜放得很大，配上他认真的语调，引得邕圣祐饶有兴致地对着他看。

“我知道，但有没有办法可以不换快门，又不影响使用？”邕圣祐也知道这个要求有些过分，讲出来底气不足，声音越来越细小，听得人倒觉得他仿佛在撒娇，放下手上的工具对着他看。

邕圣祐给盯得面红耳赤了，姜丹尼尔才继续埋头进相机里，“办法自然有，少用就是了。”

切，说了仿佛没说。邕圣祐心里涨得满满的，气鼓鼓的。

姜丹尼尔合上最后一颗螺丝，想得更远，迟早，这人是要来找我换快门的。

 

 

相机上安得是个轻而巧的定焦镜头，初级入门的才用，小名饼干头。

许久未用了，镜前积灰不少，姜丹尼尔检查的时候发现了，把盖子拧下来，揪了上衣的下摆去擦。

邕圣祐手机上来了个电话，欲接就看见姜丹尼尔一排腹肌外露，衣服贴在镜头上，不知道是说镜头亏了还是赚大了，嘴巴比心快，惊呼出声，“喂，用一下擦镜纸，擦镜纸。”

镜头弧形的表面极脆弱，任何有些粗糙的织物都易带来损耗，摩擦之间留下痕迹虽然不影响拍摄，但如果抖落了什么灰尘进去，使用的时候，就很难办。

夏日的蝉叫到最劲，回收废旧家电的喊声重复最多次，店里用来冷却电子设备的大工业风扇吹得最猛，邕圣祐手上的手机振动得最强。

姜丹尼尔眯起眼睛，抬手抹了抹额角的汗，头发被他抓得一团乱，在邕圣祐不解的目光注视中，放下被擦得干干净净的镜头，把灰色的布料整个从胸前抬起来，吸干脸上全部水分。

邕圣祐猛地眨巴了三下眼睛。

对着姜丹尼尔优美流畅，宛若天成的肌肉线条。

其实这是他的一个习惯，没带相机或者没得拍的时候，把眼睛当快门，有多美，有多想记录，就拍几张。

第一下在调试画面和光圈，第二次是正经的构图和色彩，第三回是怕第二次不够好，底片备用。

邕圣祐从相机包的口袋里取出两包擦镜纸，慌忙递给姜丹尼尔，对着他的相机比了个手势，把满耳的夏日喧嚣丢到一边，摁下接听键。

“相机订到了吗？还要排队？前面还有多少号？...”邕圣祐尽量捂着嘴小声地问，抵不住听到没抽到后往上抬的脾气，音量渐渐上爬。

姜丹尼尔上衣下摆的汗渍还没有干，他的相机已经擦好了，重新装在一起。邕圣祐接过来宝贝，姜丹尼尔又漫不经心地抛过来一句，“是不是最近新上的限量机？我在网上订了两台。”

邕圣祐幸好拽住了相机带子，不然差点让他这宝贝坠崖，那可就不是姜丹尼尔能拯救的了，“那你可不可以出一台给我？”

即使知道自己这个要求有些过分，但是邕圣祐是真想用这台去拍本年度国际摄影大赛的成片。

“也行。”姜丹尼尔扯了两把上衣，站起身来，这么近距离看，邕圣祐才发现他挺高的，身材不是短小精悍那一种的，是颀长健美那一款的，“吃不吃牛肉丸？”

邕圣祐在柜台跟前坐下，老老实实喝姜丹尼尔刚刚喝剩的锅里的汤，“你这里面好像没有牛肉丸了？”

邕圣祐说完有点后悔，嘴里还在吞咽粉丝和青菜。

“我吃剩的碗里好像还有一个，你等一等，我去找给你。”邕圣祐端着碗站起来，身上还挎着个笨重的相机包，“不用了，不用了，够了够了。”

邕圣祐一时着急，拉住了姜丹尼尔的手臂。

姜丹尼尔拢了一只手上去盖住他的，手大得惊人。身上还烫，像日落前的户外电线杆。

姜丹尼尔安抚一样地摸了邕圣祐指节两下，“乖，不吃就不吃了。”

邕圣祐当日吃得过饱，下午去景区扫了一下午街才消完食，本是没有外拍的打算，没怎么防暑，鼻尖和脸颊都晒得通红。

回家照过镜子，暗想要是长出晒斑，无论如何也要找姜丹尼尔索赔。

哪怕这次修相机，压根没收钱的。

 

 

姜丹尼尔做事倒是利落，发售当日直接把相机地址改到邕圣祐工作日，汇钱这些也全然是网上交易，不劳烦他到处跑。

邕圣祐用着没什么问题，很快就和他完成了这笔强买强卖。

黑市上崭新的机子加钱加得很高，姜丹尼尔连中间费用都没收他的，他越用越觉得有点不是滋味，怎么说以后还有很多要麻烦的地方，约人吃个饭。

姜丹尼尔也不算很忙，邕圣祐猜，就他那个海归洋做派，谁敢去找他修那么金贵的东西啊，现在熟了，吃饭途中要好好教育教育他。

邕圣祐随意在居民区附近找了家小馆子，不算拘束。

姜丹尼尔来得很准时，确切地说还提前了一点，痞气的链子坠子全不见了，西裤卡在腰上，白衬衫底下都能看见那几块东西，还煞有介事地打了根领带，头发也油得整整齐齐，背后还背着一把花。

邕圣祐觉得这小馆子，可能都容不下他，腿长冲破天花板啊。

“干嘛买花？”邕圣祐还是松松垮垮的卫衣扎在运动裤里，与对方形成强烈对比。

“送你。”姜丹尼尔说着说着又蹬开板凳站起来，双手握着花递到他跟前来，头真的快抵到天顶上的吊灯了。

邕圣祐闻了一下，啊啾啊啾地来了两句，姜丹尼尔又飞也似地把花收回去，探头过来看他怎么样了。

“没事，”邕圣祐又把花束扯过来，藏在自己身后，“很久不闻，突然一接触有点不习惯。”

“看来还是喜欢的。”姜丹尼尔把跑偏的领带扶正，坐下去，小小一只，很有欺骗性。

“还是不懂，你干嘛买。”邕圣祐坐到一点点花骨朵，又把花束拿起来看。

“你是不是.ong那个摄影师啊？”姜丹尼尔兔牙露出来，星星眼也长出来，一副讨好的样子。

“是。”邕圣祐心里是很臭屁地开心，嘴上还在要强。

“以后找我修东西就不收钱了。”姜丹尼尔还想说得更多，又不想再说。

“点菜，点菜。”邕圣祐把菜单滑过去，还有一只手背在身后去弄软乎乎的花瓣。

一顿饭吃下来，除了了解彼此无肉不欢的口味，邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔也算互相交了底。

邕圣祐就是那个顶顶顶有名的，每次办摄影展人都不在的知名新锐摄影师，姜丹尼尔就是那个业内第一摄影评论周刊的年度最佳撰稿人。

简言之，就是邕圣祐每次拍云，底下配的比云还温柔的字就是姜丹尼尔码的。

“你每顿都这么吃，腹肌不会没有吗？”邕圣祐工作间隙还是会想起让夏天暂停的那几秒，姜丹尼尔还在啃牛扒，把肉块全梭动下来攒在碗里。

小桌面对面坐着，姜丹尼尔嘴都没擦干净，高高兴兴用餐布蹭了蹭，朝邕圣祐伸出手，“不会啊，一直在的，要不要试试？”

邕圣祐还真站起来了。

站起来打了碗冬瓜老鸭汤，泻火。

邕圣祐还是没忍住，约了撰稿人下周一起去海边露营，顺便试试新机子。

 

 

海边的温差，邕圣祐始料未及。

前一晚迷迷瞪瞪睡了一晚，赶早起来摆设备。

蹲机位本来要带的东西就很多，生活行囊他就简简单单打包了一点，独独忘了带厚衣服。

清晨下的寒气惊得后背发凉，邕圣祐又不想放弃这个绝无仅有的好位置，钉在石滩上，只得拿自己的身体健康与艺术追求做斗争。

邕圣祐还想着裹个睡袋应该会好上很多，姜丹尼尔就从旁边帐篷里探出头来。银紫相间没去补染，黑发已经有点跑出来了，口里含糊不清地不知在喊什么。

邕圣祐把小凳子搬过去，想听他的梦话，被他一下搂住后背，暖和得不行。

“圣祐哥，圣祐哥，”邕圣祐刚想说我在，又想到他是在梦游，没回答他，“我冷，我好冷呀。”

火炉还说自己冷，那被他抱着的自己算什么，算冰窟吗，邕圣祐笑塌了简易组装的凳子面，人呲溜一下滑下去，大块的石头和晨露伴着青苔，怎么样都很滑。

姜丹尼尔顺着胳肢窝把他夹起来，还顺脚踹了一把已经散架的凳子，往帐篷里拖。

相机早先定好时了，快门已经在咔嚓咔嚓地响，日出的海，千变万化，一秒一秒，都不尽相同。

“姜丹尼尔，”火炉烤化他的脸庞，温暖他冰凉的皮肉之下的肋骨，“你根本醒着，对不对？”

再闹一会儿太阳要升起来了，邕圣祐也不再会觉得冷。

“再睡一会嘛，机会难得。”姜丹尼尔把他揽得更紧，周身都暖烘烘的，催人入睡。

夏天每年都会有的，海和日出好像也不会改变。

身上滚烫的撰稿人却不常在枕边。

窝了一会儿，邕圣祐瞧见一点从缝隙中漏出的光，把帐篷拉开一道小口子，摸着就要出去看相机的情况。

姜丹尼尔捉住他的脚踝坐起来，脸肿了大半，头发给抓得乱七八糟，眼睛更是一丝小缝，睡衣和睡裤也不成套。

太阳这会儿真出来了，把橙黄色的帐篷里面点亮，给姜丹尼尔整个人镀上金色的淡淡光泽，他还在揉着眼睛，困得不行，有刚出生的小狗的神态，手上还没放开，抓着磨牙棒一般。

邕圣祐从身上摸出胶片机，来不及确认胶卷是否安装得正确，转身对着他拍了几张。

不知他是知道他在拍，还是被阳光刺眼，手掌不揉眼睛了，直接捂住脸的一半，眼角和肩膀耷拉得更下，委屈巴巴。

邕圣祐还在拍。

他身后的高级相机，还忙着记录云海，记录波涛，记录日出的壮观景象。

他的摄影对象可很不一样，比自然更美的，是和自然融为一体的人。

如果可以的话，他大可以找来一班又一班，更好看，更艳丽的男孩女孩，把海滩填满，对着镜头搔首弄姿。

唯有姜丹尼尔，是不可复制的美丽。

姜丹尼尔睡到午后，清醒了一点，问忙着拆卸设备的邕圣祐，知不知道前一天晚上帐篷里有蜘蛛。

邕圣祐把烤肉的火点好了，挑着眉戏弄他，“你还怕蜘蛛？我们不睡一个帐篷，我怎么知道？”

姜丹尼尔追求心仪摄影师之旅，在他那儿看来，是彻底失败了。

导致他坐着邕圣祐开回市区的车，全程都瘪着嘴。

邕圣祐想找个话题聊一下，说了过几天要去国外参赛的事情，姜丹尼尔一听更丧了，低着头，泫然欲泣。

邕圣祐觉得，在一起这种事，怎么也不该自己先开口，也默默开车，各怀心事，不言不语。

 

 

都到机场了，邕圣祐发了好几条动态更新暗示，也没看姜丹尼尔有什么动作，想着这事儿可能成不了了，转身要去办托运上飞机。

同事叫住他，说包里还有帮他冲印的照片，他一看姜丹尼尔和日出框在一起，心里又飘起夏日雪片来，不很快乐。

浑浑噩噩办了手续，飞了。

 

 

第二天傍晚，邕圣祐又出现在了姜丹尼尔家的铺子门口。

新换的镜头内置镜摔得粉碎，姜丹尼尔开了桌上的小灯对着一块块拆开来。

拆得七零八落了，姜丹尼尔抬起头来，邕圣祐正一五一十地望着他，他心疼物件，没好气地问，“镜头干嘛托运？”

“想见你咯。”邕圣祐拒绝了主办方提供的租借设备，摆摆手又回来这间铺子。

姜丹尼尔拆了个新的镜头给他拼原件，拼好了一按，完完整整又是个新东西了。

邕圣祐拿过来一瞧，又皱皱眉，“遮光罩怎么都忘了上？”

姜丹尼尔手上还拿着一个罩框，把玩着有点欣喜，“我也想见你咯。”

“有擦镜纸吗？”邕圣祐镜头上都揩的是姜丹尼尔的指纹，相机视野很像他这个人的，所观所见，所记所感，以后都染上姜丹尼尔四个字。

姜丹尼尔对着纸巾哈了口气，就要递过来。

邕圣祐嫌恶地后退了两步，姜丹尼尔另一只手心递上来，是邕圣祐上次剩的擦镜纸。

“你愿意，”姜丹尼尔看着他在忙着擦镜头，想占个口头便宜，“让我当你的擦镜纸唯一供应商吗，以后？”

“来，”邕圣祐把镜头放下来，走到他跟前去，“.kd撰稿人，把你的上衣下摆掀起来。”

幼稚死了，擦镜纸躺在柜台上，闷闷地想。


	11. 共我飞驰

共我飞驰

 

“邕。”衬衫袖口雪白的缎带垂下来，早先系好的蝴蝶结散开，装置在掌心微微发热。  
“圣。”他念得更大声些了，与海浪的喧嚣混杂在一起，伴随还有滴滴滴的，提醒时间不足的响声。  
“祐。”三个字，终于构成了一个有极大意义的词语。很快，设备又会开始揣测姜丹尼尔的心神所想。  
灰黑色的圆饼被猛掷向海面，抛出的弧线把星和月揉碎了，混到苍蓝群青的海底。  
至此，姜丹尼尔便是真正的亡命之徒了。  
往后的每个夜晚，枕边有谁的脸，他要自己选。

 

他们生活在程序配对，速食爱情的时代。  
据说当你睡过足够多的陌生床榻，忍受过足量的过分亲昵导致的不适以后，系统会自动为你匹配与你最为登对的一位。  
那时你将不再需要计时器倒数与身边人的岁月份额，你会获得与灵魂伴侣欢度余生的机会。  
男男女女皆是如此，毫不例外。  
姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐都不是彼此的生命中第一位，但越相处度过，越想做对方的最后一位。

 

初印象是会骗人的。  
姜丹尼尔是无趣沉闷的聆听者，而邕圣祐却在一顿晚餐的间隙开了无数个玩笑。  
他眉飞色舞地讲，斜对面那桌的男人应是职业病发了，这间餐厅明明只供系统匹配出的用户约会，他一入座，竟还往桌布盖住的一只桌腿旁，放了一把叉子。  
“不知道他有没有点气泡水，都怪他的女伴来了，挡住我了。”邕圣祐说着也晃动起杯中的泡沫，嘴角不经意地沾上一点。  
“这是什么讲究？”姜丹尼尔点的是红酒，醒得完全后，葡萄和酒精的香气发酵，迷人味道把他们的小桌围在怀抱里，轻柔柔地摇。  
“评定米其林餐厅星级的美食家才会有这种习惯，这是约定俗成的行规。”邕圣祐回答得漫不经心，心里好感数值哗哗下落。  
他又尽力发挥了几次，意欲炒热气氛。  
姜丹尼尔都兴致缺缺的，眼睛欠欠地低垂。  
邕圣祐用摸过冰凉酒杯的手掌拍了拍脸，告诉自己，对面坐的是恋爱对象，不是一只犯困的小狗。  
“不如我们逃吧？”邕圣祐把盛着甜点的精致盘子推到一边，凑近了小声地对着姜丹尼尔眨眨眼睛。  
“应该不行。”系统为每对安排的约会时间也不尽相同，以便他们深入了解。他们的时限还剩下很久，该有四十分钟。  
“为什么？你不敢吗？”邕圣祐把蛋糕上精美的糖卷取下来，放进口中品尝，声线随即像极了牙齿豁风的小小孩。  
“大概是吧。”姜丹尼尔不开心的理由其实很简单，他的新皮鞋很硌脚，刘海上喷的新发胶根本不够持久，从汤匙的倒影上看早塌了，身上这件衬衫也该死地起皱，肩膀一块全乱掉。  
如果这些都不足以使他性情大变且沉默寡言，那是因为还有个最关键的理由没算上。  
以不足亿万分之一的几率，闯到他面前来的，邕圣祐，可真好看。  
他们中间隔着两个巨大的圆形餐盘和得体酒杯的距离。  
姜丹尼尔在脑海里已把这些东西全掀翻在地，捉过来邕圣祐的脸，与他深入亲吻，斩断他的喋喋不休。  
虽然他的大叔笑话没一个真的好笑，制造话题的努力反而显得有些滑稽。  
可他轮廓分明，轻柔鲜活的样子，竟能屏蔽一切声音的源头，带走任何余下的色彩，把他们所在的世界突突跳动的脉搏，按下久违的暂停键。  
姜丹尼尔想蹬掉皮鞋，去触碰他的脚面。  
想偷偷捏住他时不时滑落到桌底的掌心。  
最重要是要告诉他，不带任何私心，不着任何情欲地告诉他，他在吃的松露卷，有催情的作用。  
可是他不能。这里是约会的公共场合，他不想惹麻烦。  
所以，他看起来就像一只被人抢走了玩具熊的伤心小动物。  
玩具熊自然是对面的邕圣祐，锁起来放在透明的玻璃柜里，还不让他玩儿，该多沮丧。  
“你想看看配对指数吗？”百无聊赖，邕圣祐也觉得今晚的自己不一般，没话找话的技能满点。  
两枚圆饼叠到一起才能得见，系统给出的适应百分比。  
姜丹尼尔把手边这个推了过去，费好大的劲忍住对邕圣祐手的渴望。  
“等等。”设备正要计算报数，邕圣祐又把不属于他的滑块还给对方。  
“还是试试再说。”巧克力蛋糕太甜了，果酒度数似也不低，姜丹尼尔的鼻梁在他看来还是一样地挺拔，肩膀还是发了疯地宽。  
两个人在一起的夜晚能试些什么呢，共处的时间都是随机的，还没脱下来袜子兴许就要离开了。  
姜丹尼尔当晚第一次笑了，低低的，缱绻的，只对着邕圣祐一个人的，有暖意从眼底溢出的笑。  
“我想我们会很合得来。”两个声音同时说道，邕圣祐语速稍慢一点，也丝毫不见迟疑。  
约会的倒计时过得真慢，姜丹尼尔世界的围墙都倒塌得惨绝人寰了，心动带来的无所适从还在强迫邕圣祐讲糟糕的念白和台词。  
倒数五秒的时候，姜丹尼尔从头到脚，都感觉在漂浮。  
餐厅早入大气层，意面飞进浩瀚宇宙，用来装饰的对半切的圣女果倒进银河，他也是其中一个，胡乱飘着的，焦糖小人，或是别的什么。  
直到邕圣祐跳向他的方向，环住他的十指，重力才重新出现。  
他的一只皮鞋还在桌子底下，放着邕圣祐照片和资料的公文包也没有拿，却回到地表，牵着手和他向小屋奔跑。  
原来今晚邕圣祐才是他的重力。  
是他与地心之间的磁石，是他不去外太空的理由，是他生命较重的一端。  
“档案上说你比较看重健谈与否。”草坪上湿漉漉的，姜丹尼尔一会儿在单脚跳，一下在好好地走，邕圣祐在给多说多错找借口。  
“我以为你喜欢深沉一点的。”姜丹尼尔相信文件上的指标，端了一晚上架子。邕圣祐鲜少运动，更不要提跑得这么快，脸色微微泛白，又红扑扑的，喘气起来。  
“不。”两人又同时否定对方的话，四目相对，停下来等眼里的人先说。  
“我喜欢你的脸。”邕圣祐以往的对象都喜欢他的脸，这点毋庸置疑，连街上路过的母狗都会对他的脸欢喜得不行。  
可他们未必会说出口，也未必会有姜丹尼尔这样，坦诚利落，无比大方。  
“我想看你西装之下的样子。”姜丹尼尔的担心根本就是无用的。衬衫因为上班时的小憩而皱巴巴的，完全不打紧。邕圣祐用眼光能触摸到布料之下，他绷紧的手臂线条和棋盘格状的腹肌。  
这时他们才几乎确定，他们的合适，不是一方的错觉而已。  
“你想先洗个澡吗？还是？”姜丹尼尔突然不急了，哪怕下一分钟就要告别，他想说的和想听的，到位了。  
“如果我说，浴室的热水我不会开，你会来找我的吧。”邕圣祐把装置丢到角落里，袖扣也扔过去。  
“随时待命。”姜丹尼尔终于光着脚踩上毛茸茸的地毯，恒温的室内太温暖，让他不由自主地开始犯困。  
邕圣祐拿了一套换洗的衣物，刚进去两分钟左右。  
“姜丹尼尔，”他们甚至不必经过自我介绍的环节，系统早就通知好了，未曾谋面也记得名字，“我水不会开。”  
姜丹尼尔试图把领带从衣领上拽下来，圆圈拉得太小，扯得又太用力，差点卡住，脖子磕着染上淡粉色。  
还是重新戴回胸前再解吧，或许根本不用解。  
邕圣祐把花洒开得老大，水声稀里哗啦的，他人却没有站在底下。  
他把姜丹尼尔的领带尾巴揉在手心，趁他浮现纠结着究竟该吻不吻他的表情，用这根丝带一弹，把他完完整整，彻彻底底地拉向自己。  
美人即刻在怀。  
姜丹尼尔在专心加深他晚餐时就欠下的吻，左面吻完右面吻，牙齿啃完舌头交缠，手上点弄完腰窝，再去留情臀缝。  
邕圣祐已经不老实地去褪他的衣服了，他的动作有点野蛮，姜丹尼尔的衬衫更皱了，扣子摇摇欲坠。  
“我的伴侣，”姜丹尼尔忽而放开他，故作真挚地用这个称谓喊他，“脱衣服的事，”他一口气把邕圣祐的上衣掀过他的头顶，动作快速而精确，不愧是思考良久后的结果，“还是我来吧。”  
姜丹尼尔一摆手，他的衬衫门面大开，一排扣子全撞掉了，利落的腹肌和饱满的胸肌，敞亮示人，超出期待。  
邕圣祐手极巧的，绕到姜丹尼尔颈后，唇上还在与他亲吻，指上已把痴缠许久的领结解开来，抬两根指夹着。  
“想试试捆绑吗？”姜丹尼尔咬着布料，眨眼的本意是诱惑，在邕圣祐看来更像是眼睛里进了东西。  
“不。”两人再次异口同声，互笑对方太纯情。  
浴室的热水明明开着，透明无色的雾气弥漫，玻璃壁上淌着水珠。  
其实他们都在想同一件事。  
裤子褪掉了，理智飞走了，赤条条相对了，每更深一步，更讶异与对象的契合。  
“停在这里也是值得的。”准确地来说，他们在想这个。  
比起同无数个前人相拥时的心有余悸，内心总有一点不安，在等着定时器炸弹一样爆炸，提醒分别。  
他们拥有的更珍贵，即使这秒直面最长久的分别————死亡，也不会觉得可惜。  
至少他们的灵魂，真被各自急切的手，翻动触碰，搅起无数情愫。

 

“再来一次？”邕圣祐感觉姜丹尼尔掐着他腰的手，忍得有点难受，被单温暖，他的一切却更灼人得烫。  
“可以吗？”餍不知足，还能问出声来，怎么看怎么喜欢。  
邕圣祐不说话，翻身到床的最远一端，不着寸缕，也不羞涩，一边的膝盖弓起来，还未褪去潮红，有意无意地刮蹭着腿间。世纪名画不过如此，独家出展，每一根蜷曲的发丝，每一寸皮肤上的吻痕，皆是美神和爱神的杰作。  
当然啦，也同姜丹尼尔的努力创造，脱不了干系。  
姜丹尼尔饶有兴致地打量了一会儿。  
“你这样，会让我想不止一次的。”姿势还有很多，夜晚尚年轻，带枪出巡天使禁地，得尽兴而返。  
邕圣祐还是不回答。牙口咬上他的肩膀，在望不到尽头的海沟上，开凿的矿藏。  
结合是遵循本性的欢愉活动，借此才能开启人类纪元。  
他们所享受的，却更上一个台阶。  
面目已然模糊的旧情人给不了的，未来难再相逢的，身体顶撞到极乐，抽插到欲死欲仙。  
吻到天边，吻到地尽头。  
他们在极乐世界。

 

邕圣祐缺水，嘴唇皲裂了，下面一块块干皮翘翘的。  
姜丹尼尔醒了，日上三竿，第一件事是喂他水喝。  
邕圣祐睡得朦胧，冰凉凉的液体润泽干旱，下意识吸得起劲，姜丹尼尔嘴唇全被他进去，嘬嘬作响。  
水分吸干，氧气排完，邕圣祐猛地惊醒了，姜丹尼尔眼珠子瞪得浑圆，靠得很近，就这么看着他。  
不想松开，快乐到死吧。  
邕圣祐抬手揉起姜丹尼尔的脸蛋，他的两瓣果冻也在口中变形，四处滑落。  
换衣服和洗漱，平日里三两分钟做完的事，倘若对象不衬心意，还要各自关门。  
到了他们这里，变成推开对方的衣柜，找寻适合自己的搭配。  
邕圣祐在姜丹尼尔的衣服里，都显得瘦瘦小小的，上衣好容易长度正好了，裤子又大得松动。腰身扎了皮带合心意了，袖口又过长，卷起来的话，就没那么好看了。  
“我们今天一定要出门吗？”姜丹尼尔不确定冰箱是否有足够的补给物，房子是系统统一安排的，每次情况都不相同。  
“怎么？”邕圣祐把身上的西裤脱下来，彻底放弃了这个领域，站起来又去衣柜前，随手甩姜丹尼尔各色的牛仔裤出来。  
“你可以一直穿这个。”姜丹尼尔这件深黑色的长衫恰好包住邕圣祐的臀部，放出他的膝盖和小腿，手掌也遮盖在里面，锁骨和脖颈一线脊椎，顺着开到后背上，白皙瘦弱，吸收日光。  
“出门也可以穿这个，只要没人掀我的裙子。”没什么比美人光着腿，足上却套着袜子，更奇妙又诱人场景。  
“恐怕我会是第一个，”姜丹尼尔裹着他的腰肢，后背揽起来，他一下坐，下摆又短了一寸，该盖住的盖不住了，“掀你裙子的流氓。”  
姜丹尼尔还真的伸手进去，前揉后戳的，沾了一手咸湿。  
邕圣祐坐在他大腿上亦感觉不妙，微妙地贴着他身上的某处，肿胀得失常。  
“你不好奇，我们还剩多久？”姜丹尼尔又蹭了他两下，他也不由自主地渗出蜜水，撑不了多久，身后该又是湿哒哒一片。  
“不久了，就现在。”他唯一一条裤腰宽大的运动裤可能又被穿着的姜丹尼尔扯坏了，发出什么东西迸裂的声响。  
是啊，还能有多久，他早摸清邕圣祐的敏感点，倾斜而出的叫声也无掩饰的意义，更不必靠伪装高潮来换得满意。  
他已分不清身上是谁的香水，像自己的体味一样熟悉，仔细闻姜丹尼尔也散发如此香味，让人怪混淆的。  
是他们的味道，姜丹尼尔的汗打下来，浸湿邕圣祐的脸。  
唾沫，体液，最好是温温柔柔不要见血，一点点眼泪，许多许多汗水，都要交换，才会有的味道。

 

“真希望期限是永远，”姜丹尼尔对半切开一个还有些涩涩的牛油果，去超市的时候，他没认真挑。因为他们刚进去没多久，邕圣祐就对着他的耳朵吹气，吐出句他穿的是他的底裤，“有没有为期永远的配对啊？”  
他在跟圆饼对话，圆饼会给他提供各种建议，倾听一切烦恼。  
邕圣祐还在补觉，本来一天要躺上很久，现在更是有点体力不支。  
牛油果太生了，可能会不好吃，姜丹尼尔打算放一放再说。  
“您和姜丹尼尔先生的期限，距离结束还有十二年零十个月八天五十二分钟十五秒，相隔永远...”姜丹尼尔把刀插在砧板上，慌忙捂住圆饼的发音口。  
床头柜上拿错了，这不是他的人生导师，这是邕圣祐的事实分析器。  
他的那个只会温吞地劝，邕圣祐这个，却问什么说什么。  
主人性格不同，个性化设置也不同。  
显然，邕圣祐比他想得更加细心，竟然为他的声音开了权限，他轻轻的一句自言自语，也能得到回答。  
还不知该喜还是该忧，邕圣祐的圆饼又连贯而局促地狂响起来，代表警告的红色三角图标出现在半空中，让他不安。  
“信任危机，信任危机，信任危机。”邕圣祐没有独自看过时间期限，更没有问过类似的问题，似乎对结束感到不安的，只有姜丹尼尔。  
“系统将重新核算期限。”巨大的多位数额一点点跳楼，分秒日月，打破了沙漏般地迅速消逝。  
“最新数据：所剩期限，十一小时。”倒计时的秒位还在不知疲倦地狂跳，分钟陷落，天堂与地狱对调，细水长流和萍水相逢置换。  
姜丹尼尔摇醒熟睡中的邕圣祐，他侧卧着蜷缩成一团，床边有他的话，才会黏上去，变成无尾熊。  
“我们本可以共度好长时间，现在却只剩今天。”邕圣祐反复确认了几遍他们不是在梦游，姜丹尼尔递给他的圆饼说明一切。  
如果他现在和当晚一样，邀请我逃脱的话，我愿意放下一切，和他一起，对抗整个世界。姜丹尼尔摩挲着他的背脊，不让他哭出声来，也安抚自己。  
可这一次邕圣祐没有。做错的人也不是他。  
邕圣祐跌进姜丹尼尔依旧暖若棉被的怀抱，环住他的头，“不是你的错，真的，”他的泪水温度很高，来势汹涌，“不用自责。”  
他只能企盼，系统把高居不下的心跳振幅和指数爆表的多巴胺分泌，以及缠绵无尽的亲密加入精密的计算中，最终能求得一个与姜丹尼尔，真正圆满的结果。

 

再碰面，是系统组织的婚礼。  
一对新人都是他们各自以前分到过的对象，有了命定的归宿，理应祝福。  
其中一位新娘还与姜丹尼尔保持着联系，性向不合，情侣没做到，倒是成了关系很铁的朋友。  
早听说他有了天作之合的佳人相伴，没想他身边空落落的，无人挽住他西装袖口，还在等待的手。  
“喏，那边那一位，最好看的。”敬酒敬到他，新娘一挑眉，他就举举香槟酒杯，指指三点钟方向，五号桌。  
再一看，盯了良久的背影，倏地消失不见了。  
邕圣祐不得不与新面孔同出共进，他却还没分到新的约会对象。  
“我还以为会更久一点。”新娘与姜丹尼尔太熟稔，看他样子就读出落寞。  
“我跟你夸下海口，说我们是天生一对，”邕圣祐与陌生人并肩而来，应该听得清他的话，他放大音量，不再想受社交场合的约束，“但是如果真是金玉良缘，又怎么会分开呢。”  
话是对着新娘讲的，实则是说给邕圣祐听的。  
姜丹尼尔想让他断了念想吗？不是。  
姜丹尼尔想否定爱过的事实吗？也不是。  
姜丹尼尔只是不甘心，说出来气人的，也气自己。  
邕圣祐站在他背后，手心还握了一把剥好的石榴粒，他有好多好多话要跟他讲，但他还是想符合礼数，与身边人先和姜丹尼尔打个招呼。  
其实他们约法三章过了，碰都没碰过，床都不躺一张。  
他有他的坚持，他想姜丹尼尔也是这样的。  
走的时候，冰箱里还有两颗石榴，姜丹尼尔想吃才买的。  
他一直记得，细细碎碎半个婚礼都晃过去了，因为来的路上果摊上挑了一颗又大又饱满的，埋头在摆弄。  
姜丹尼尔话音刚落，他就怔在原地，无法轻易动弹。  
还是姜丹尼尔转过身来，掏出放在口袋里的手，与他们握手寒暄。  
邕圣祐忘了自己说了什么，出没出丑，表情是否很可怜，只把甜蜜晶莹的果实，放到他掌心，一颗不漏。  
“如果你想哭，就哭吧。”约法三章的同居伙伴也有惦记的人，回家的路上，递给他一包纸巾。  
他没哭，只是刹时想到，他们之间真的没有承诺可言，也从未有过厮守终身的可能，命运几率游戏，多么可笑。

 

再撞见，是在葬礼。  
一个年纪与他们相仿的男人，因为不满系统所赐予的伴侣，试图逃脱。  
结局惨烈得可以想象。  
他是一人在夜晚奔逃，敲开心爱之人的门，她却并未如约在原地等他，而是让他被蛰伏的卫兵缉拿。  
没人知道他去了哪里，可丧钟依旧为他不会归还的身影而鸣。  
姜丹尼尔是在某个角落里看到了公告，为之动容，无人相伴的日子更加自由，驱车前往。  
墓地的教堂前，突然下起应景的，阴沉的倾盆大雨。  
他停好车，撑开一把黑色的大伞。  
邕圣祐就在对街的树下，抱着肩膀，发着抖躲着雨水。  
“他怎么没来接你？”邕圣祐显然是吊唁完毕了，胸前缀有白色的胸花，淋得半干不湿，花瓣在大风中摇摇欲坠。  
“难得见到他想的那位，我让他们多聊聊天。”如若两个人都在苦等，这样的天气哪怕在墓地的田埂上散步，也是极大的慰藉。  
雨势并未有转小的趋势。  
姜丹尼尔把伞塞到他手里，转身奔向茫茫水雾之中。  
心中咆哮的猛兽利爪撕扯心脏，把它分成一瓣一瓣的，血肉模糊。  
喊的是同一句话，“你呢？你想不想我？”  
他毫不怀疑，邕圣祐看向他背影的眼神里，在说无数句表达肯定的话。  
可他们都不该黑着发为彼此送终，正如今日不知在何处长眠，墓碑上刻着勇敢二字的青年人一样。  
不是不敢，是不愿。

 

“系统提示：后天，您即将获得终生伴侣，请按时出席仪式。”姜丹尼尔刚把与他只有三个小时相处时长的女孩迎进门来，圆饼就跳出这样一条消息。  
女孩也看见了半空中的投屏，喝着他榨好的草莓奶昔，对他道喜。  
“你相信内心深处的专一吗？”姜丹尼尔很久未同除了装置之外的人讲过话，有些词不达意，“我是说，哪怕系统给我安排的是一个人，但我仍然爱着另一个人。”  
女孩自行拿起冰沙壶，又倒了满满一杯出来，吸上两口，“真有那么喜欢的话，还等什么。”  
他想说她的年纪还太小，刚进入约会不久，很多事她还不可能懂。  
“正式配对前一天，不是可以指定对象见面吗。”奶昔太冰，女孩打了一个嗝，拿起饼干缓缓。  
“可是，系统...”他比以往任何一次都要更加迟疑，怯懦得不行。  
“总有一天，你会等来，他和别人匹配完成的消息。”女孩把吃剩的饼干用夹子夹好，放到橱柜里。  
姜丹尼尔预约好了时间，明天他要和邕圣祐在凌晨的海边相见，那里是距离国境围墙最近的地方。

 

邕圣祐穿得很好看，长长的黑色衬衫，下面是光洁的腿。  
他拿了一桶香槟，里面冰块浮着，为了给他庆祝。  
姜丹尼尔走近海之上的山崖，邕圣祐背对着他，但邕圣祐知道是他。  
邕圣祐从冰桶中拔起香槟瓶子，摇晃起来，衬衫下摆随着动作上扬，露出白软的大腿根。  
他转过头来，香槟高举过头顶。  
“姜。”他给他看他手心握着的圆饼盘，原来他也在被倒数，可能和姜丹尼尔是一批结婚。  
“丹。”装置探测声音，搜索着相关信息。  
“尼。”半空中放映他们紧贴着的脸颊，做过的快乐事，这是邕圣祐的独家记忆。  
“尔。”香槟塞子被摘取开来，泡沫洒得到处都是，与此同时，邕圣祐的追踪器被他摔入冰冷的桶中，彻底报废。  
“我们逃跑吧？”邕圣祐把桶也掷向海中，水花四溅。

共我飞驰，共我梦。  
共我长情一场，共我戏剧人生。  
共我随心所欲，共我骑风。


	12. 好事成双

好事成双

 

“就是，就是，那个客人，他，他，他...”姜义建喉结泛红，眼角都快飙出泪花。  
“他想上你。”邕圣祐从后面贴上来，把姜义建亮着的手机挂断，一手托腮，另一只在姜教练精瘦的后背上游移。  
“你你你...”姜义建果然又蹦出去老远，支支吾吾不敢看他，“有话好好说。”  
邕圣祐复而凑到他身边去，拉扯着他运动裤的橡皮筋腰带，“该说的，”他刚弹了一下，姜义建的身体便微微震颤起来，“我不是已经都说了？”

 

姜义建在后来上交的事故报告里这样写道，“一开始，我们只是正常的教练与学员关系。”  
邕圣祐是个事业单位里端着铁饭碗，每天混吃等死的公务员。上面还有一个哥哥，家里老不靠他养活，少还没轮到他，手头宽裕，不愁生计。  
长得也是标致大方，让人过目难忘，性格还算活泛，属于朋友圈子里公认的有趣的灵魂。  
就是他这小身板实在羸弱，病得很频。  
动不动就在三月的春风里冻感冒，八月的艳阳下打喷嚏。  
长兄如父，实在看不惯，给他推了个朋友介绍的私教，办了一整年的会员卡，送他去锻炼身体。  
可邕圣祐根本懒得动弹，哪怕健身房就在家门口。  
哼哼哈哈地加了教练谎称私聊，三个月过去了，一句你好都没给人家发。  
邕圣祐时不时刷到教练动态里的日常打卡，无外是营养餐吃了什么，哪个学员又健身成功之类的内容。倍感乏味地很，比他那坐办公室里签文件的工作岗位好不到哪里去。  
爱情故事的转机，还是要靠颜值。

 

三更半夜，邕圣祐晚上吃的泡菜海鲜锅。  
口味偏咸了，睡着都渴，起来灌了两杯温水便难以再次入睡，摸了手机过来，刷刷看看。  
被他备注为骗钱机构教练的那位发了一组九宫格，一眼望去，全是美好的肉体线条，尤其中间那张，还露了脸，真是高鼻梁，细眼角，兔牙泪痣，哪儿哪儿都好。  
想必这就是这位的庐山真面目了。  
邕圣祐把图片挨个保存下来，关键部位还放大来看。难以想象手指触摸上去，会是怎样的感受。  
光是有这样的念头，就足以让他在夏夜里甩开空调被，捂出一身春汗了。  
“你好，这么晚了，不好意思打扰了。”组织过三五次语言，把同样的词组重组又推倒重来，最后还是发了过去。  
对方的回复也很迅速，一只奶白色的萨摩耶歪着头，旁边打了一个硕大的问号。  
“我是卡号870825的会员，”邕圣祐从床头柜抽屉里的一堆杂物中猛地抖出他哥给的那张崭新的卡，“想找你咨询一下健身事宜。”抽屉一整格都给他拆下来了，正安详地躺在床上歇息。  
“今天有些晚了，明天我也当班的，方便的话，可以去店里找我。”邕圣祐激动地一肘子打翻了那格抽屉，里面放的书啊，笔啊，眼镜盒啊，摔得满地。  
蹲下去捡的时候，裹在睡裤里的膝盖上，还撞出块青紫，邕圣祐抱着裤腿嗷嗷叫着，手上还忙着回复姜义建消息。  
表情包上一只橡皮泥捏的小企鹅，掀起了一角裙摆，流氓地睁大了眼偷看，旁边两个跳动飞跃的大字，“好呀。”  
邕圣祐估摸着小教练应该和自己是一类人，看脸是卡通人物，交心是话剧演员互相切磋演技。  
其实不然，姜义建一向纯情得不行，别说牵男孩的手了，好看的女孩子他都没正经看过几眼。  
他会发这条动态也是跟健身房的前辈们聚餐，打赌输了，闹着要他牺牲一下自己，给健身房多招揽一点生意。  
深夜里不睡的孤男寡女，还真不止邕圣祐一个。  
手段更高明的也有，但要说死皮赖脸，还是邕圣祐最优秀。

 

姜义建手头上大略有七八个学员，时间表已然是都排满了，邕圣祐今天还翘了一下午的班，特意早早地来验姜义建的货。  
他给人领进去了，姜义建还在带学员做运动。  
白色上衣，领口松垮，横一条欢迎眼风和手指畅快遨游的锁骨，飞越在象牙白的皮肉之上。浅灰色的运动短裤，露出的一双小腿肌肉饱满，形状偏瘦。  
因为凑近了学员站的跑步机，方便教学，红黑相间的运动鞋角度倾斜。踮起脚来，包在布料里头的臀也随之微微翘起，线条浑圆优美，是应季的果树枝头，第一枚成熟的蜜桃。  
若隐若现的大腿根更是白皙无瑕，青筋随着使力乍现，表达生命力的血管也依稀得见。邕圣祐看得打翻了茶几上放的纸杯，冷水噗噗地顺着玻璃面往地毯上淌。  
午后的阳光正照过来他们站的这块方位，姜义建闻声水泼转过头来，好奇地打量。  
金灿灿的光芒穿透轻薄的布料，把他的身体勾勒得完完全全，臂膀胸脯，锁骨腰腹，肩膀宽广而无垠，让人惦记起绵长的海岸线。  
邕圣祐不知道的是，姜义建对他印象也很深刻，在那时。  
姜义建后来在报告里写过，但是因为太难为情了，又被揉成一团丢掉了，“情况很有趣，显然他就是打翻水杯的人。但却当着这么多人的面，歪着头，对着我的方向，表演肇事逃逸。”  
姜义建很少见到这样自信又骄矜的人，眼里闪着光，好像剩下的这个世界都是他的筹码，要等着他从混乱中脱身，才能继续运转。拿纸和拖把过来帮忙的人离事故现场越来越近，这个人却越离越远，弓背缩头，装作无事发生过。  
“嘿，”邕圣祐打断姜义建的观察和思考，“我衣服这里有点湿了，你知道哪里可以弄干吗？”说着指了指衬衫下摆被浸湿的一小块，懒洋洋地伸开腰来，小臂勾住了姜义建的肩膀。  
他的身上有雨后青草被火热的阳光烤干的澄澈味道，很香，但是不腻人。反而让人分外地想把头埋进他的领口，认命地被他的味道淹没。  
“这...这边走，我...我带你去。”对着磨砂的玻璃门盯了三四眼，姜义建还是不敢相信，第一次见面的陌生人，居然就这么一言不发地和他进行了身体接触。  
吹风机固定在墙上，邕圣祐特意开了最小档，一小块布料怎么吹，都假装吹不干。  
“姜教练，有喜欢的人吗？”邕圣祐很极力想让对白听起来不那么老套，无奈拿着只呜呜作响的吹风机，除了加大点音量，没有耍帅的办法。  
“这个，唔，”姜义建到底还是没遇到过邕圣祐这种男人，推脱也要思考上半天，“好像不属于我的工作范围吧。”  
邕圣祐长这么大，很少有墙咚一个人的冲动。  
“谁说我们就一定要聊工作了？”他把吹风机挂上去，嘈杂的声音消失了，剩下一点有意无意的暧昧在空气里流动。  
“邕圣祐，你的870825。”邕圣祐伸出手来和他交握，细长的指尖在接触到姜义建略微粗糙的手茧的瞬间，带着点颤栗的狂喜，风碰到等待的叶子，月罩在昏暗的荷池，不外如是。  
“哦，您好，您好，”姜义建马上把被奇怪的陌生男人搭讪时的一脸娇羞和暂时呆滞收起来，换上极具亲和力的职业笑容，“以后，请多多指教，有什么问题都可以问我。”  
能有什么问题呢，邕圣祐迎上姜义建纯良的直视目光，我就是你最大的问题。  
姜义建把手头上正带着的学员暂时交接了一下，就带着邕圣祐四处参观健身房内部设施。  
邕圣祐一看不少同性教练和学员之间行为亲密，几近无间，忽而满意地对着姜义建莞尔一笑。嘴角和耳朵根都快没有距离，颊上三颗痣都闪着名为我要吃了你的光彩。  
他还未有任何的付诸行动，姜义建就对着排班表犯了难。

 

邕圣祐是熟人介绍来的年费贵宾没错，但他的一周实在排不出有效时间给他了。还在组织语言，羞于开口，站在身后的邕圣祐先把他的登记表格抽掉过来，细细地扫视。  
姜义建被他圈在胸前，不仅动弹不得，心中也纳闷，这人怎么总有办法把安全距离变成肌肤相亲，似乎肉贴肉出自于本能，与思考和精心计算无关。  
两人身高差不太多，姜义建着实要更健壮一些，不过这也并不影响邕圣祐的努力发挥，他把表格还回到柜台上，手肘抵在姜义建滑溜溜的胸肌上，逼他靠得更近。  
姜义建踉踉跄跄往回退了一步，感受到后背抵上一片嶙峋的骨架，自行动用专业知识分析了一下，邕圣祐挺需要快速增肌的，想了一会儿，思绪又扯远了。  
好像察觉到他在走神，邕圣祐又用手肘顶了一下，声线轻快，不像花钱的人该有的态度，“不知道，姜教练愿不愿意加班呢？”  
“你先放开说话。”姜义建声音低低的，有点难为情的沙哑，邕圣祐觉得一定是姜义建在他身上放了把磁铁，不然他怎么愈挫愈勇，铁板越铁，他越要往上贴。  
“这么说，是愿意了。”姜义建颊肉鲜嫩，有着长期运动的光泽和年纪轻轻的平滑，邕圣祐也没怎么样，就是胡乱地对着他面上的一圈短短的绒毛吹气。  
夏天会来的痴汉恋人一定掌握魔法。  
两口气而已，吹过来，吹过去，心里想婉拒的念头都被昏昏倒地，理智和情感都被倒挂金钩，不懂得脸红和被撩的木讷早被阿瓦达索命。  
姜义建的呼神守卫叫不出来，只好低下头，真的使劲要挣脱出来，给有隐形魔杖的邕圣祐回一句，“可以安排。”  
于是邕圣祐脑内单方面敲定了深夜课堂，惹火教练加浪漫学员的终极演出阵容。  
邕圣祐瞅着姜义建在柜台的另一端认真地签着合同的侧脸，默默告诉自己，这部爱情电影能否从纯爱之恋转型为十八禁限制级，就全靠自己了！  
小区里从没遛过弯的早睡晚起邕圣祐，也正儿八经地去花了半个月工资置办了一堆健身用品。  
还好他不是一般人，摸了胸肌就想摸屁股，喝了杯健身房里的水，就想吃姜义建。

 

这采购自然也是他磨叽姜义建跟他一起去的，美其名曰交流感情，其实满脑子青春期里看的更衣室之约。  
人流汹涌，得他一个不能走丢，扯着姜义建的上衣后摆，春光满面，宛若新生。  
姜义建还同他不够熟络，话不多，只拣该说的说。  
邕圣祐不想善罢甘休，不想说，那我就让你多说。  
从货架上看也没看，扯了七八条尺寸也未必合身，男士还是女士也不清楚的短裤进去试。  
姜义建也没看手机，就在外面候着，来了个小孩，家长不知道哪儿去了，姜义建笑眯眯地逗着他玩儿。  
邕圣祐还在往身上套裤子，就听见外面两个一大一小，咯咯咯地傻笑。  
姜义建也没什么好玩的，先给小孩玩了一下手机里没删的汤姆猫，小鬼往花脸猫身上啪了好多个派，又照镜子一样同他说了很久的话，才算玩腻。  
邕圣祐走出来，姜义建几乎没怎么看他，含含糊糊说了一句，好像不太合身，又忙着顾手上这个宝贝。  
邕圣祐把更衣室的帘子掀开一方小角，恨恨地打量，只觉得这孩子眼睛大得过分，心也太大。  
姜义建其实看到他了，很有点敌不动我不动的意思，想看邕圣祐下一步怎么发挥。  
没有小孩会不喜欢举高高的游戏，姜义建拎起小奶包更像是例行锻炼，手心的触感还比杠铃软和许多，轻轻松松，简简单单。  
孩子还正在他两臂牢牢的把控之间高飞着，在空中荡着秋千，邕圣祐拿捏得怪里怪气的语调就溜出来，“老婆，你快来帮我看一看，这条裤子好不好。”  
姜义建没忍心去看小奶包的表情，赶紧把他放下来，护住他的耳朵，以免邕圣祐再发病。  
果不其然，邕圣祐见外面没有动静，又补了两句，“我的宝贝老婆，你快来呀。”  
姜义建快步把小奶包归还到家长手里，心头滋味一言难尽。有些话他不讲，也是小事，当着孩子的面还是太过了。到底还是个未尝爱果毛头小子，拔开帘子就闯了进去，岂不正中邕圣祐的下怀？  
邕圣祐也没想到姜义建真会进来，背过身子不看他。  
健身房里美好肉体扎推，男男女女都有，姜义建见多识广，不料邕圣祐这款他还真倍感新鲜。  
邕圣祐极瘦，浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，同理，肌肉也没有，但也毫不松松垮垮，一寸肌抵着一行骨，恰到好处。  
晶莹的文火炖雪梨，撒了一两把冰糖，全煮软了，进味了，飘香出来。果核给细心的手艺剥了，凉水里再一着，精致的刀工下手，近似透明的果肉拼到一起，几下雕琢，再由低温慢慢冷冻起来，饶是他的剪影轮廓。  
背上对开一双振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，若不是人间衣物束缚，早该放归不知何处。腰上浅浅凹下去两个水窝，若用指尖去按，怕是早归鬼迷心窍之所。  
身上套了条紧身的运动短裤，大腿根裹在里面，不算过分纤细，撑得起西裤版面，不会让人感觉病态的柔弱。小腿尤为诱人，象牙做的，材料金贵，一块不多，一点不少，暗暗有光。  
“你老公好不好看？”邕圣祐假意要把身上这条很短的布料拽下来，腰又露出一截在外面。姜义建脚步紊乱，呼吸不畅，都来不及反驳他，忙着退出去。  
“太紧了，码子不合身。”姜义建说着，邕圣祐听着，怀疑他是嘴里含了个拳头，含含糊糊，紧张兮兮。  
邕圣祐结账的时候，还是随便买的，试了试样式感觉不错的全留下了，没管姜义建怎么说。  
无心之举，反旗开得胜，有心招摇，反寸步不前。  
这是爱情吧，邕圣祐揪着床单上姜义建被他抓掉的一撮头发，给这出戏，下了个定论。

 

邕圣祐本来是想碰瓷姜义建，穿条运动短裤，以腿夺人的。什么跑不动了软在姜教练怀里的戏码，他都想得清清楚楚，明明白白了。没想刚换了衣服出来，就被姜义建一顿训。  
“你还有别的裤子吗？这条不行。”姜义建脸皮是超薄款的，对待工作还是挺认真的。  
邕圣祐吃不准他在拿什么置气，左看看右看看，这裤子都挺好的，摇摇头，不愿意。  
“你等下不要后悔。”邕圣祐心里回，看看谁会后悔，哼，身上侧卧在瑜伽垫上，一只手撑着头，猛地狂做开腿动作。  
姜义建差点因为目不忍视而捂住眼睛。  
邕圣祐太瘦了，短裤的裤腿空出来很多，从他这个方位看过去，顺着大腿根往上，该看的不该看的，一览无遗。  
邕圣祐还赖在地上不死心地做着剪刀腿，姜义建没辙，蹲下去主动把手心递给他，要扶他起来。  
邕圣祐可逗，还以为姜义建终于被自己富有活力的伸展运动所吸引，又一鼓作气，加了一组蹬腿。  
还好夜班健身房没什么人，姜义建晚饭后都没怎么动，额头已然是汗涔涔一片，拜邕圣祐所赐。  
为了避免深夜鼻血事件的发生，姜义建初次安排的都是不需下身平躺的活动。  
显然，什么也抵不过邕圣祐的招招式式。  
跑步机还没上半个小时，邕圣祐已经掀开本就短到不行的裤腿，拿膝盖骨去蹭姜义建的胯间了，没摔着，算姜义建眼疾手快，扶住他跑空的另一只手。  
仰卧起坐做得更激烈，姜义建站在一旁，手指盖着脸，嘴上还在给他计数。邕圣祐裤腿太松，滑上去，又滑下来，其实还没做两个，姜义建念心经一样地已经数了五六个。  
邕圣祐表情上是在抗议的，姜义建疏于观察，他有点不满。腾地一下坐起来，大脑先犯晕了，有心无心不知，反正抱住姜义建的脚就不放松了。  
他的头还不依不饶地靠在姜义建身上。  
对面写字楼加班的职员也在陆续熄灯，准备下班。  
城市变得更加安静，星星更鲜明，湛蓝的天色更像一大块摇曳的绒布。  
姜义建托住邕圣祐的头，转过来看，液晶显示屏巨大的广告还在闪，不眠不休。  
气氛很好，适合接吻和做更多深入了解对方的事情。

 

“邕圣祐，”姜义建竟然真的开口，邕圣祐窃喜不已，“这一间其实有个鬼故事的，你想不想听？”  
邕圣祐哇啊啊啊地放开姜义建，吓得躺回垫子上。  
后背碰到刚刚扔在那儿的一块毛巾，毛茸茸加湿漉漉的，邕圣祐登时又煞白了脸，求救似的眼神盛满了水雾，好像这一切都是他的错，怪他不应该讲话。  
于是，姜义建又发现不一样的他，把狡猾和微妙丢掉，剥开来是柔软，细碎，胆小鬼的内核。  
他没走过去抱他哄他，他在原地看他。  
看了一会，姜义建也坐下来，拍拍身边的空位。  
邕圣祐把那条毛巾掷出去好远，臂力对于他的小胳膊小腿来说，已是惊人。  
他靠在姜义建身边，难得老实安静了一会。

 

闭上眼能回忆起对方不止一个样子来的时候，记忆快于语言，感情早于理智，想做的多于可说的，能挨着绝不分开来，该是爱着。  
还挺大，姜义建下班回家的路上回忆了一下脑海中鲜活的关于邕圣祐的画面。导致脑门与电线杆之间，只差几厘米，脚步与瘫软在地之间，也只差一点点。  
“是幻肢吧，肯定是幻肢。”姜义建踩软脚边的易拉罐，百米射门不见得有他得劲，飞出去老远。

 

一般来说，没在一起，肯定不会吵架。  
因为彼此对彼此还没有负起责任，圈认归属，换句话说，正是名台词里，你以为你是我的谁啊，所指的那个灰色地带。  
邕圣祐本想快点过渡到下一阶段，可这姜义建的态度却不够明确。他直进戳到一块无力的软肉，他后退又不由自主地再次靠近。  
谁说纯情男孩好搞的，邕圣祐摸着小腹上一层薄薄的腱子肉，心里暗骂小说作家和剧本家，通通给我滚出来。  
想着又一手打掉了床头放的一堆，我可是精神肉体全摊在外头了，什么都没捞着。  
姜义建家里有事，邕圣祐也休息了两天。  
这两天可劲儿盼啊，晚上习惯了下了课，窝在家里吃宵夜，然后缠着姜义建给他发消息。陡然停下来，没有运动吃什么也不香，小教练也说有事，不大搭理他。  
邕圣祐复课那天到得很早，姜义建上一门课还没有结束，他就又换上那条写着好久不见，我是大唧唧男孩的短裤，闪亮登场了。  
他要是会看姜义建的眼色，他也不叫邕圣祐了。  
有热心学员邀请盘腿坐在旁边，端详姜教练侧脸有足足半个小时的邕圣祐，一起上课，邕圣祐赶忙跳了进去，喜滋滋地遂了愿。  
姜义建会有一点反对，他是理解的。  
姜义建会扯着他的耳朵把他往外拖，他是始料未及的。  
邕圣祐之前还没上过热瑜伽的课，缘于姜义建对他和对自己都没有信心，于是根本没有安排。  
他插进来上便罢了，偏偏要穿那条运动起来和开裆裤无异的短裤，教室四面都是落地镜，姜义建彻底慌了。  
男学员本来就没几个，一屋子色眯眯地盯穿邕圣祐这小身板的女子，生吞活剥，仿佛分分钟的事。  
邕圣祐屁股还没落定就给姜义建扯着一截耳轮，拖到小间里去了。  
大课课堂都是有视频监控的，他得长话短说，免得回去要交一沓报告。  
“你这个裤子，太露了，下次来记得要换。”邕圣祐新时代的男青年一枚，不服管的，姜义建说得也直来直去，他不很开心。  
“怎么就露了，”邕圣祐一腿插上茶水间的橱柜，把身体乱动的姜义建困在里头，“姜教练，要说清楚。”  
姜义建今天又跟他裤子里那位打了照面，底裤颜色和面料也知道得清清楚楚。  
姜义建表情苦涩，忍得难受，憋出两个字，“留堂。”  
邕圣祐长这么大还没听过这两个字，瞪圆了眼睛放下脚，决定就在这里等他。  
后半节课基本全靠学生心领神会，小姜老师手抬得不够高，腿举的方向也不对，眼神迷离，怅然若失。  
吵架吵到一半，演员太入戏了，就是这样的。  
邕圣祐被留堂还咄咄逼人，从封建保守价值观害人到短裤舒适度，上天入地，无所不能地瞎扯，硬要姜义建回应他刚才列好的罪证，一二三四五六七八。  
姜义建就是个闷葫芦没跑了，脸色不好看，嘴皮子也不利索，邕圣祐越说越急，他放任他去，心里小小的声音说，默默看着他，也比放他出去亮底牌要好。  
在一切收不住之前，姜义建模模糊糊记得是邕圣祐说了句话，“不穿短裤还是不是男人了，真男人就是要露大腿。”  
宣言完毕，邕圣祐还把裤腿猛地抬上去一大截，献出白花花的瘦肉。  
这下他需要写很多很多报告了，他上辈子一定欠邕圣祐很多，很多钱。  
不然就是感情债了，他铁定偷心未还之类的，搞得现在的自己这么惨。

 

这辈子也不要两清了，姜义建把邕圣祐的脑袋用一只手掌稳住，确保他不会因为乱动而撞到，管他是什么缘分，遇到就好。  
他另一只滚烫的手掌，先把邕圣祐的裤腿放下来，喘息之间，又想到点什么，复而把裤腿更高地卷上去，卷到无法再上，透出底牌。  
“等一等，”邕圣祐跟姜义建说话头一次这么正经，“讲好谁在上谁在下！”他们也许都暗自思考过这个问题，真碰到了，还哑着火。  
“这重要吗？”姜义建把他另一边的裤腿也卷起来，忙碌得没空分神看他。  
“当然重要啦，”邕圣祐把轻便的球鞋蹬掉了，一只脚尖帮着另一只褪袜子，“这跟谁爽到，谁比较吃亏，有很大关系啊！”  
“我们可以都试试。”姜义建一向惜字如金，到这会儿也是如此，又一个字没有错，说得很在理。  
“你喜欢我吗？”邕圣祐一向话多，箭在弦上了，亦然做自己，想问什么都要问。  
“我说不清。”姜义建不愧是姜义建，在把天聊上绝路这个方面，只让邕圣祐想一脚踢开他。  
“你努力说说。”邕圣祐按捺住从脚心升腾到头顶的火气，循循善诱，裤子脱了还可以穿，男人没了不大好找。  
“想到别人也能看见你这个样子，心里会有点不舒服，”邕圣祐以为他说完了，噘着嘴就要凑上去吻他紧锁的眉头，扑了空，“又想到我也不是你的谁，可能管不着，就更烦躁了。”  
“那你现在想清楚，你是我的谁没有？”邕圣祐太喜欢这间房和在这间房里刚发生过的，还有即将发生的事了。  
“男朋友吧。我会对你负责任的。”邕圣祐蠢蠢欲动的手指终于把姜义建的外裤扒拉下来，腰带还是他熟悉的触感。

 

我愿意相信我们都是上天手里仅供玩乐的提现木偶，揭开玻璃罐，被倒在一起，被动地碰头，手脚都被透明的丝线缠绕，除了抓紧彼此，借彼此的嘴以供呼吸，没有其他，能活下去的理由和方法可循。

 

“我就跟你直说了，邕圣祐呢，生病了，跟你肯定有关系，”雍成宇狠狠地剜了手足无措的姜义建两眼，“他那个脑子烧糊涂了，让我来给他上课。”  
“哥哥好。”雍成宇就是邕圣祐传说中的魔鬼哥哥了，果真除了外表轮廓，一点也不像他，话少脸臭，毫不可爱。  
“我想也是瞒不住，你赶紧下班照顾他去吧，他家就在附近。”姜义建点点头，又折回来抱住表情冷酷，几乎冻住的雍成宇，表达感激之心。  
等等，这样的性格，应该很适合丹尼尔？  
姜义建小跑着人都在飞。  
邕圣祐有个叫雍成宇的哥哥，他也有个叫姜丹尼尔的弟弟呀，以后如果能亲上加亲，邕圣祐就没得跑了。  
想想也是一件两全其美的妙事。  
于是，明明病着，躺在姜义建多情臂弯里的邕圣祐，开始跟他一起，咔咔地转动贼脑瓜。  
病中人就和他的健身房恋人，狼狈为奸，操控大局。  
雍成宇设计公司一堆事要忙，邕圣祐这边还给他打电话轰炸，谎称健身房打卡查得很严格，姜义建在也没办法跑，总之就是要他抽时间再去一趟。  
雍成宇冷静下来，把邕圣祐从手机黑名单里拖出来，回了条短信，“最后一次，下不为例。”  
邕圣祐激动地放下手上的汤匙，喷了姜义建一下巴粥，抽了张纸巾过来帮他擦，姜义建又傻呵呵地笑起来。  
邕圣祐把他的脖子勾过来，脸朝着粥碗的方向，威胁又亲昵，“你笑什么呢？”  
“开心。”丹尼尔也臭屁地回了个怒气冲天的表情，姜义建发了一只配字是enjoy的鹅回复他。  
邕圣祐抹了一把额角，心下大叫糟糕，他看了身材，看了脸蛋，是不是忘了看智商。  
算了养病养病，邕圣祐放下粥碗，紧紧抱着自体发热免疫力还奇好无比的暖炉一枚，陷入酣睡。

 

姜丹尼尔和雍成宇，还真算不上百分百盲约。  
姜义建和邕圣祐虽然全然谈不上靠谱，至少他俩真有点话题可聊。  
姜丹尼尔国外艺术学院在读，内里装的全是剪裁和雕塑，美学与建筑。  
比姜义建矮上一点，毕竟发育尚未结束，个头也更瘦一圈，顶在衬衫底下的肌肉不那么发达，存在得很舒服。  
凭借难得的身材条件和辨识度极高的长相，蝉联为数不多几位在校期间就被品牌邀请走秀的业余模特。  
早晚要被雍成宇给捞到的命数，邕圣祐听着姜义建讲他弟弟的事，为自己偷鸡摸狗行为的正当性疯狂打气。  
雍成宇，某时尚巨头品牌首席设计师，脾气不好，不爱笑，在他手底下工作心理素质要求极高。  
年纪轻轻爬上高位和前任设计师因丑闻被迫离席有关，也跟他过人的时尚嗅觉和潮流敏感度密不可分。  
再怎么说，他跟姜丹尼尔其实也是校友，他捐的两间更衣室，是姜丹尼尔校园大赛总用的，怎么扯，都很有缘分。  
唯一就是邂逅地点，安排在健身房有点令人不安。  
姜义建招呼了两个同事盯着一点，原话是，只要不打起来，都好说。  
上课时间一个小时过后，他和邕圣祐紧张地点开线人发来的消息界面，“没有打架，聊得挺好。”  
他俩又喜又纳闷，怎么还聊上了？  
问问当事人吧，调监控录像出来看一看。  
雍成宇不耐烦地划拉了两下卡，还没看到姜义建，就打算赶快开车离开。急匆匆推开玻璃门撞见一身黑白打扮的姜丹尼尔，鼻梁上还架一副墨镜，显摆着气派。  
雍成宇微微颔首让对方进门，转身的功夫，脑子里哗哗翻着品牌上新手册，镜架上有品牌logo，粗看做工精细，正是早秋秀场款，他都还没到手呢，这人哪来的？  
折回去不是为了锻炼身体，是为了挑战心灵。  
姜丹尼尔掏着口袋翻着记着他哥哥工号的卡片，前晚刚飞回来，宿舍楼和工作间的出入证还夹在里面，给追过来的雍成宇捡到了。  
“你们学院有两间，以前辈的姓冠名的服装间对吧？”姜丹尼尔扶下圆片的黑色金丝边墨镜，顺着鼻托放在手心，挑起一边精心修饰过的眉毛，玩味地回过神，打量他。  
“该叫你师兄还是老师呢，雍成宇先生？”雍成宇忘了，他不喜媒体曝光，但校庆还是回去过的，底下乌泱泱一片稚嫩面孔，他连自己说了什么都不记得，不要说面前这位。  
“叫师兄就好了，你的老师也是我的老师，辈分不要乱了。”姜丹尼尔把胸前垂着的领带一把扯下来，衬衫领口松开，用缎面的料子去揩眼镜镜片。  
雍成宇没料到他认得他，不想开口问他叫什么，好像不大礼貌，就这么僵持着，等他把镜片的角角落落，全扫干净。  
“师兄，”姜丹尼尔把领带递给他，他也拿在手里，疑惑也是有一点，“不问我叫什么？”  
雍成宇又摸了两下领带，看了看背面的后标，递回去给他。  
“丹尼尔，幸会，我的忠实客户。”每年哪来这几个怪人一直订他设计的领带，从他初露头角的小作坊订到现在的主理品牌，字母还是那么几个。  
“姜，K是代表姜。”姜丹尼尔又把领带套上脖子，系的动作很不利索。  
雍成宇以前在走秀的后台就做这些事，帮这个梳流苏，帮那个调领带，手比心快，一拽尾端，姜丹尼尔喉结一震，直直盯着他苍白细瘦的手指。  
“你不要告诉我，你买了这么多条领带，都不会自己系啊？”雍成宇把他的衬衫后领也翻起来，彻底系个服服帖帖，完美主义者的通病。  
“师兄，”姜丹尼尔咳了两声，干得很，有表演的成分在里面，“有点紧，喘不过气了。”  
雍成宇又开了几指，放松了一些，他也不知情，他的语气很像在审问新恋人，关于之前几任。  
接下来整晚，与健身房格格不入的两位，喝着免费的茶水，听着免费的健身操音乐，聊着有益于身心健康的天。  
雍成宇已经在喝当晚的第五杯水，姜丹尼尔已经在吃当晚的第三包软糖。  
监控录像只能拍出他们在不停流汗，大笑，假装争吵着谈话，却拍不出心理活动之丰富。  
譬如雍成宇不断地抓着大腿，到底是在想什么，是在想这孩子还这么小，我不该对他怎么样，更何况他还是弟弟的男朋友的弟弟，还是在想，为什么我又问了一次他大学里谈过几次恋爱，有没有在礼堂里被抓到和谁接吻？  
还有姜丹尼尔口袋里命途多舛的几张校园必备卡片，被他从左边口袋换到右边，又换到后面的兜里，横着对折，竖着也折，别说消磁，拿出来可能他自己也不想再用了。  
“今天聊得很开心，”师兄会不会觉得我很幼稚，我居然把我们几个人听了演讲之后，组了一个雍成宇后援会的事情都跟他说了，“谢谢师兄。”姜丹尼尔把师兄两个字咬得很重，死活不好意思在前面加一个雍。  
“我也是，丹尼尔也非常优秀。”天呐，雍成宇你是一百年没见过小男孩了吗，你都不说邕圣祐优秀，你究竟会不会夸，帅气，潇洒，可爱，那么多撩汉保到位的词，你一定要用老师专用的优秀吗，雍成宇你没救了。  
“那，师兄再见啦。”姜丹尼尔难得回国，发现自己连母语都讲不太利索了，想说吻别，想说一千个吻，想说吻你千千万万遍，最后只说出句再见。  
“好。”雍成宇语气还是这么云淡风轻，斩钉截铁，免不了内心抽了自己好多个大耳刮子，埋怨自己，说话说长一点，会怎么样吗，晚安也不会说。  
姜丹尼尔倒退着摔出门去，没顾上后脑勺可能会隆起的鼓包。  
雍成宇忘了给他号码，连怎么联络他都不知道，冷汗刷刷打湿他亲自设计的衣裤。

 

居家情侣表示，此情此景，此时此刻，君王不早朝，他俩管不着。  
姜义建的值班表和邕圣祐的打卡表空了好几天。  
姜义建把所有报告全赶完了，又开始带薪休假。  
你这是非常不负责任的行为，邕圣祐早好全了，抽过来厚被子裹住自己，批评着姜义建。  
“所以你到底要不要和我一起请假出去玩？”姜义建倒了一杯蜂蜜水，递给他。  
“要要要！”邕圣祐举手又抬脚，像个放反了的人形陀螺，手上握着申请休假的表格，公章都盖好了，签字上交就行。

 

雍成宇约邕圣祐出来喝茶，这几乎就是前所未有的事。  
邕圣祐基本已经可以断定，他和姜义建的伟大计划露馅了。正打算喝着伯爵茶，闷头认错，雍成宇一句话幽幽飘过来，惊得他一个激灵，“你说，姜丹尼尔这种小孩儿，都喜欢什么呀？”  
邕圣祐从三层的水果塔上抠了两颗葡萄下来，想要止住喷薄而出的一口茶水，雍成宇又开始以微弱的声量碎碎念，“算了，问你有什么用，不如问姜义建。”  
邕圣祐又招手加了一壶水果茶，菜单上说美容养颜，不言不语地又给自己的小盘子添了两块提拉米苏，小纹银匙刚挖起一角，雍成宇又鬼魅一般地补上一句，“不对，不对，问你们都不行，我要自己定夺。”  
又坐了没一会儿，雍成宇手边那杯茶都没喝几口，邕圣祐点的东西也还没上完，雍成宇就招手买单，失魂落魄地要走。  
“哥，不再坐会儿？”邕圣祐还只三分饱，大病初愈的人，胃口好，忙着往嘴里塞新鲜养分。  
“下午还有杂志拍摄，走了。”邕圣祐内心大笑不止，就他哥哥现在这个样子，还去指挥拍摄，怕是要吊死在棚内某个长得像姜丹尼尔年轻模特身上。  
还好他聪明，早早地就叫姜义建在附近等他，这下还可以一起消灭这些美味，稳赚不赔。

 

雍成宇确实找了一圈有没有像姜丹尼尔的模特，哪怕背影也行啊。  
亚洲人肩膀都偏窄一些，他望了一整间，打算下一季男装，从垫肩开始设计，争取让每一个穿上的男孩，都秒变目测60cm的姜丹尼尔，不对，啊呸呸呸，反正就是肩膀需要很宽。  
整个棚都因为雍成宇意外的不再毒舌而沉默，简直比他毒舌的时候，还要更低气压，一屋子人都蓄着力，生怕他突然爆发。  
“雍先生，”助理必不怕死，点了点他绷直的手臂，“隔壁杂志来借我们的衣服，说临时拍摄，尺寸不合适。”  
雍成宇回过神来，拍摄已经完成了，场工搬运着设备，棚里随着天色，渐黑。  
“人来了吗？看看要几件。”秀场款的衣服有些只此一件，弄坏了非常麻烦。如果碰到不熟的工作团队，究责也很难办，雍成宇一般非常小心。  
“来了，还是个小男孩，看起来就很小，隔壁也是，这种事情也交给实习的来做...”雍成宇早于助理的碎碎念走出棚去，小男孩金棕色的头毛分得一丝不苟，定制的深灰色西装十分贴合，口袋里塞着他的两只手，鞋尖斜着挂起来，源于等待的焦急。  
“他要什么全给他，我身上这件也可以借。”今年好像不用再为谁是开幕和闭幕模特而争吵了，小报上也不用再乱写他有多爱换慕斯。  
姜丹尼尔抱着一堆衣架向他道谢，头上还戴了一叠又一叠拿不下，摞在一起的礼帽，不能弄掉了，他还不能低头，只能小小地点一点。  
“该怎么报答您呢？帮了这么大的忙。”雍成宇心里喊，你才是帮忙。  
为人二十余载，少有想用眼光，把人扒光的想法，鲜生不管不顾，想把他年轻的胸脯枕在脑后入睡，想睁开眼第一个看到的，是他浮肿的眼角和脸蛋。  
“你忙完了过来吧，量尺寸做套西装。”小助理蹲在地上整理鞋子，怀疑自己的耳朵，也怀疑老板精神状况。

 

简易工作间就两个人。  
雍成宇戴着眼镜，假装在改新一季的设计稿。  
其实除了肩宽之外，其余都很完美，他把铅笔挂上耳际，因为据说这样比较显小，他不想姜丹尼尔觉得他太老。  
“那我们开始吧？”姜丹尼尔刚把还来的衣服挂好，雍成宇很想告诉他，大可不用管，衣服没有你重要。  
姜丹尼尔背绷得老直，等待雍成宇检阅他的身体，并后悔来之前，没有在楼梯间里多做几个仰卧起坐。  
“放松。”雍成宇说完以后，才觉得这话听起来有些怪怪的，他也想不了那么多，测量的软尺贴上去，指尖一点点跟着位移。  
“我报一个数字，你重复一遍，我好记。”姜丹尼尔不敢喘气，小腹收得很紧，郑重地点点头。  
“肩宽59，不对60cm，”雍成宇距离他太近，闻得出他的香水里有据说催情的麝香，精神走失，理智节节败退，“胸围...”姜丹尼尔到底重复没有啊，雍成宇量过就忘了。  
俯身下去，贡献一边膝盖，雍成宇按理早就轻车熟路，腿围一比到底便可，他也不清楚，心声狂若擂鼓，到底在叫嚣着什么。  
“师兄，”姜丹尼尔红了脸，“你在干什么？”音量很小，仿佛很不解。  
“量尺寸。”邕圣祐把软尺拍到一半，握住他的小孩，往一边扒。  
“量尺寸包括这些吗？一般？”姜丹尼尔不见得有多纯良，雍成宇一摸，分明里面什么也没穿，摆明了诱惑他来的。  
“贴身剪裁，”雍成宇尚未看清刻度上的数字，就把它甩到一边，“独家服务。”专为画稿和灯下的缝纫机，流行色的色卡，绢花衣领，透视面料而生的手又去握住，像他在脑海中已预演过的千万次一样。  
房间里还是昏暗，麝香愈发浓郁，填满整间，弥补上喘息和唇舌交战的空隙。

 

“我哥说，有时间一起吃饭。”上次见面还嫌弃得不行，这么快就要吃饭了，姜义建挺开心。  
献宝不如献弟，不知谁云，反正管用。  
“今天也不去健身房吗，姜教练？”邕圣祐最怕姜义建智障儿童的持续性微笑了，想找点东西聊。  
“你可能不知道，”姜义建还没穿上衣，被子里又拱起来一块小帐篷，“搞你也是一种运动。”  
“真的，”邕圣祐听着感觉画风不对，脚上只穿了袜子，悄咪咪地从床的一头溜起来，“ 其实每次我都饿得要死。”  
“你想吃拉面吗？我去煮。”邕圣祐找了件姜义建的长款上衣，应该就是初次见面他穿的那一件。  
“不。”姜义建不吃过油过盐的东西，邕圣祐忘了，穿衣服的动作一滞。  
“除非你围裙里面，什么都不穿。”邕圣祐家根本没有围裙。  
小区门口，靠健身房的那边街道，搬来一窝喜鹊。  
叫声像什么呢，姜丹尼尔挽着雍成宇，无意义地琢磨。  
“好事成双，好事成双。”姜义建早想到了，正在跟邕圣祐说，邕圣祐还不信，准备偷偷再去观察。


	13. 戒断反应

戒断反应

 

今天是人类保险员姜丹尼尔离家出差的第二天。

高贵而专一，深情又柔美的现代吸血鬼伯爵邕·不闻男朋友肉体会死·圣·少吸一口都感觉难受·祐，已经把预备冰箱里的长期库存，享用得一干二净了。

姜丹尼尔穿了一件高领的毛衣，掩盖前不久欢愉过后的印记，兴致勃勃地跟桌对面的客户探讨保险条款。

手机在裤袋里振动起来，他抱歉地打了个手势，接起来往外走去。

“尼尔，你会不会碰巧还有多的鲜妙包在家里啊？”邕圣祐听起来仿佛饿了八千年，嗓子眼干干的，在喷着火焰。

以及，是的，没错，在外面，他们把这种神秘的情趣产物叫做鲜妙包。

“没有了，冰箱里就是全部。等等，你不会是？”姜丹尼尔开了盥洗室的水龙头，以防自己听起来像个疯子，“我们说好每天定量的！”

“可我好饿。”邕圣祐吃准了他也想他这一点，语气也伪装成会跳上姜丹尼尔膝盖要奶的小猫。

“你再忍忍好吗？谈完这单，最迟明晚我就回去了。”姜丹尼尔脖际到肩胛骨处仍然隐隐作痛，有獠牙带来的独特灼烧感在皮肤下的血管里缓缓流动。

“不，我好想你。我现在......”不知是信号不良还是有意而为之，邕·超能力众多·圣·演技超群·祐就这么消失在了电话的另一端。

 

 

姜丹尼尔上个厕所的功夫，一只皮毛光滑，身形纤长的蝙蝠就已经悄无声息地趴在餐厅的玻璃窗上。

姜丹尼尔低头洗手，两只手都水淋淋的，还在给邕圣祐拨号，忙音一片，打不通。

等他关掉水龙头，再次看向镜中，他的高领毛衣上已经多了一条舒适而温暖的皮草围巾。

“邕圣祐！”围巾还在不断梭动着姿势，似乎要找到姜丹尼尔身上鲜血的气味最浓郁的位置，“现在可是工作时间！”

“我不会打扰到你的，我发誓，我只闻闻。”围巾停止转动，紧紧贴在姜丹尼尔身上，每根深黑色的皮毛心底，都在发出满足的叹息。

“我可以问问现在搂着后颈这块的，是你哪个部分吗？”姜丹尼尔摸了摸滚烫的脖颈和冰凉的围巾，试探性地戳了戳。

“从后面抱着你的，是我的腿，”邕·没有固定形态·圣·只有固定恋人·祐又环得更紧了些，絮语吹在姜丹尼尔通红的耳边，塞壬的歌声也要服输，“你可以想象，我骑在你身上。”

“我希望你能一直保持这个姿势到变回人形。”姜丹尼尔选了一撮捏起来像邕圣祐小腿的毛，揉了两下，走出房门。

 

 

客户虽然惊讶姜丹尼尔不知从哪里变出了一条围巾，还非常不合时宜地围抱着它，但见他坚持异常，也就回归正题，甜点上来以后，单子算是拿下来了。

邕圣祐简直爱死这种甜到不行的感觉了。

姜丹尼尔晚餐喝了一点，酒精分子在他的体内冲撞发酵，专属于他的那种，令人发昏的蜜糖之味持续萦绕在他的鼻尖，他的牙齿都磨得锃光瓦亮了，只差下口。

“谢谢您，”姜丹尼尔站起身来，披上大衣，拿上公文包，“我们签约时再见。”

姜丹尼尔目送客户离开，也给自己按下电梯按钮。

眼尖一点的客户可能会隔着电梯门缝纳闷，刚才还鼓鼓囊囊的占据着姜代理胸前耳后绝对统治地位的那条围巾，怎么又不见了？

可惜很少有人有这个意识。

 

 

邕·已等待千年·圣·人类真是麻烦的生物·祐，让角落里的监控黑掉三秒，拽着姜丹尼尔的手直接瞬移跑掉，好发泄对繁忙电梯的愤怒。

“可我住的不是这间房！”蜜月套房豪华宽敞，配有阳台夜景，露天浴缸，姜丹尼尔还未来得及看看街景，一停下来就已经站在房里。

“我刚开的，行不行？”邕圣祐身上还套着图案幼稚的睡衣，草绿色的，细碎的小动物图案点缀其中，眼罩也还挂着，飞行过于剧烈，黑色的头发蓬乱，嘴角却已被舔得发红。

“拿你没办法。”姜丹尼尔单手把毛衫从上身褪下来，露出精瘦的肌肉线条和诱人的蜜运入口。

“有些时候，我是真的没什么耐心。”邕圣祐自以为妩媚其实可爱得不行地甩了甩头，眼罩差点勒住后脑勺，亦步亦趋地靠近姜丹尼尔。

“其实我也没有。”姜丹尼尔用手掌环住他的腰身，相比起人类，他的更软更有韧性，注视着他摄人心魂的眼睛。

“那很好。”邕圣祐眨了眨眼，睫毛懒懒地挥动了两下，他和姜丹尼尔身上剩余的衣物就通通消失不见，整齐地叠放在一边。

“嘶————”姜丹尼尔很久没有感受到他顽皮的啃咬，送出一点声音，想让他放慢些，又实在想念他的嘴唇，和他双球冰淇淋顶上放的两颗熟透的樱桃，也学着他的力度去品尝他的味道。

“可以开个暖气吗？”邕圣祐的内里他熟悉得很，指尖慢慢没入，还是被凉得一哆嗦。

“我是说房间里，不是说你身上。”他以前怎么不知道吸血鬼还能调节自身温度，一指推了个完全，邕圣祐又像个锅炉，好似要把他融化在里面。

“收到。”屋内暖风大作起来，姜丹尼尔险些睁不开眼，邕圣祐不再那么灼热，温温的，很贴合正在与他相爱的，这个人类的温度。

“我可以和你提一个要求吗？”姜丹尼尔又加了一根指，邕圣祐还在吮吸他的香甜气息。

“你说。”邕圣祐停下动作，用舌尖去舔舐姜丹尼尔手臂上，他刚刚造出来的乱子，伤口马上愈合起来，凉凉痒痒的。

“你以后可以一直跟我保持一样的温度吗？”姜丹尼尔感觉时机到了，把手退了出来，把他身上最温暖的东西，贴合进去。

“当然啦，如你所愿。”我甚至能复制你肌肤上的泛红和伤口，邕圣祐闷着想到，又嗷呜一口下牙，不知餍足。

 

 

吸血鬼体力是很好的，姜丹尼尔也不差。

也许他们吻了千万次，也说不准。

不过那晚，邕·想靠脸走禁欲系路线·圣·却败在姜丹尼尔怀里·祐，似乎过分饥渴了。

别再让我经历戒断反应了，我难道不是你的宝贝吗？

不用睡觉，可以看到永恒来临的脚步的，邕圣祐看着枕边人，想到。

月光洒在熟睡的姜丹尼尔脸上，颊上挂彩都是被邕圣祐咬破的，遭遇了一只过于凶狠的野猫。


	14. 我叫姜帅帅

我叫姜帅帅

 

尊敬的老师们，我的小伙伴们，各位亲爱的爸爸妈妈们，大家晚上好。

我叫姜帅帅，我来自十一班，我已经是大班的学生了，我今年就要离开幼儿园啦！

你们肯定很奇怪，为什么我要参加这个讲故事大赛呢，你们要耐心听我说喔，我保证讲得清清楚楚，我们拉钩~

事情还是要从隔壁班的金小欢撞掉了我的一块小蛋糕开始说起，尹老师都强调过好多次了，不要在走廊里跑跑跳跳，可是我们小欢还是把我撞倒了！

结果就是，小欢对我道歉了，还把小蛋糕捡起来用他的小衬衫擦了擦，我觉得小蛋糕看起来已经没什么问题了，所以就把剩下的一半美滋滋地吃掉了。

哎，尹老师你站起来干什么呀，你别出去呀，我知道，不干不净吃了没病不是你教的，你别走呀，老师你快坐下来，呜呜呜，你不回来我要哭了！

我刚才说到哪里了？对！就是小蛋糕，我当天下午就闹肚子了，河老师可以作证，我上手工课上到一半，就觉得肚肚好痛，大家都着急地跑过来围着我，老师也给我妈妈打电话了，我当时可辛苦了呢，小朋友们可不要再吃掉到地上的东西了，小欢欢你别哭呀，我错了，我再也不闹肚子了，不是你的错，我们还是好朋友！

这时候故事的主人公终于出现了，就是坐在第八排角落里的，那个身边没有孩子的，讨人厌的我的小舅舅，他的朋友一般喊他姜丹，我就叫他阿丹，嗨呀他盯着我看了，他是阿丹，阿丹，阿丹舅舅。

妈妈说她有事情要加班，让阿丹舅舅接我去看医生，可我真的很讨厌去医院，小舅舅居然下了车拦腰就把我拎起来了，我都没地方挣扎，真是心狠。

不过小舅舅做事情还是挺靠谱的，拉着我到处挂号什么的，护士姐姐说要先看看通不通畅，他就跪在地上帮我揉了好久肚子，小舅舅还是不错的！

不过接下来的故事就很有趣了，这个故事哪有你们想的那么无聊，才不是我和舅舅打架咧，是小舅舅怎么追到另一个小舅舅的啦！

 

 

好不容易清空了我的可怜肚皮，小舅舅扛着我进去放病历排队，你说他放就放，怎么磨磨唧唧盯着人家看病的医生那么久，我都骑着他的肩膀骑累了！你们猜他出来之后跟我说什么？

他说呀：“你认识你们隔壁班的邕瓜瓜吗？那个超级漂亮的小女孩？”

我先声明一下，邕瓜瓜现在已经是我姜大帅的正经青梅竹马了！你们不许抢她！

反正就是小舅舅觉得医生就是我们小瓜的小叔叔，大概是上次学校开放日的时候，舅舅就看中了人家？因为我妈妈一直阻止所以就没要到联系方式？

我不管了，我当时只惦记着我的小瓜，只能继续问舅舅。

“认识啊，可是她一直不跟我玩啊，她也不和别的小男孩一起玩的。”

“那你想不想以后都可以跟她一起玩，一起回家，一起写作业，一起捏橡皮泥？”阿丹舅舅真的非常了解我的心思，我的好奇心被他吊起来了，只得继续陪他玩下去。

“想啊，可是我都快从幼儿园毕业了。”舅舅这时候和我撞了撞拳头，蛮力太大，我都差点没站稳，还好他又扶住了我。

“这个医生，可是邕瓜瓜的小叔叔呢！你要是等下配合我行动，很快你就能和瓜瓜做好朋友了！”舅舅很少这样笑，我都觉得有些毛骨悚然。

“舅舅！你确定吗？你可别认错了人，刚才不是戴着口罩吗，里面的医生。”我很怀疑阿丹舅舅的智商，只能补刀。

“这个嘛，我就是不确定才让你等下进去把医生的口罩扯下来嘛！”如果你们看得到我的表情，一定是个超大的白眼，我跟妈妈学的，嘻嘻。

“我不！舅舅你好蠢！”我又开始怀疑舅舅不是妈妈的亲弟弟。

“姜帅帅！”说起来医院吵真的很不好，都没人听见舅舅训我。

“你给我买玩具我就去！”小舅舅单身很久了，除了给我买玩具，我认为他的钱花不完的。

“只能挑一套，你妈妈老说我太惯你了。”阿丹是最好的阿丹，最值得向朋友们炫耀的好舅舅。

“那我要最新出的那套哈利波特的乐高，可以吗！”小舅舅有个朋友，好像叫什么训什么昏的，在乐高工作，小舅舅所有送我的玩具都是找他买的。

“你等下最好给我好好表现！”我就当舅舅是答应了，那么考验我演技的时候就来了！舅舅那么傻，还是得我出马！

 

 

其实，我进去看医生的时候，我的肚子已经不太疼了，但是舅舅猛地瞪了我一眼，我又开始捂着肚子演戏，舅舅似乎觉得不够逼真，还把手放在我的背上。

我是谁啊，人间第一帅的姜帅帅！

就在医生拿着听诊器靠近我的时候，我挣脱了舅舅的大手，直接扑到了瘦瘦的医生怀里，他和别的医生好不一样，他身上香香的，让我想到上次去海边的果园，爬到梯子上，闻到的果香。我当然没有忘记舅舅给我下的任务啦，那套乐高我已经拼出了一个城堡了呢！

我直接用我的手环住了医生的脖子，轻轻一勾医生的口罩就在我手里啦，就在我得意洋洋地对着舅舅晃我手里的战利品的时候，舅舅竟然一巴掌拍上了我的背，咳咳，我都快吐血了耶，不过想到做戏要做全套，我默默低下了头，就差装哭给他看了啦！舅舅也真是的，不知道轻重，哼！

接下来就是傻乎乎的舅舅和看起来就很聪明说话也好聪明，刚才我也说了，身上气味还很好闻的医生，的认亲时间了，主要还是我舅舅在没话找话，你们懂的。

邕瓜瓜的小叔叔当然姓邕啦，从那以后我就叫他邕医生啦，我问小舅舅什么时候可以叫舅妈，小舅舅那会儿在给我拆汉堡包，我对这个对话的剩余记忆就是他拿薯条丢我了，真是幼稚死了！！！！！！！！！！还浪费食物！！！！！！！珍贵的食物！！！！！！！！

我的小舅舅似乎动作非常缓慢，我都去复诊了好像他还没有邕叔叔的联系方式，别问我为什么不叫邕医生了，因为他很好，他让我喊他叔叔就好了，他还说瓜瓜的同学真可爱呢~~不过他说这话的时候，我舅舅不知道在干什么，也不要人家的联系方式，真的是，愚蠢至极！

还好我机智勇敢，悄悄趴在邕叔叔的耳边问他可不可以把电话号码写给我，下次我舅舅再欺负我，我就可以给他打电话了，真是，那个成语怎么说来着，一箭射掉两只鸟的那个，又破坏了舅舅本来就不太好的形象，又给他要到了联系方式，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！

回家路上，我的傻舅舅，一只手握着方向盘，一只手牵着我有邕叔叔电话号码的手，碰到绿灯还停下来亲两下我的手心，还发出啵啵的响声，真是超级恶心，一个大男人这样欺负我这种帅气多金的小帅哥真是太坏了！！！！！

不过真的太好笑了，可能是因为阿丹，那啥阿丹舅舅的口水太丰富了，居然中间有个数字糊掉了，到家以后，他还一边监督我写拼音默写，一边挨个试着发短信，笑疯我了，还不让我告诉妈妈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈可是真是太好笑了。

有一条回复是让我舅舅赶快去医院挂号看一下脑子，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑得很有节奏，如果邕叔叔看的不是儿科门诊，而是脑科的话，我估计阿丹肯定会去的！

说了这么多，反正最后舅舅第一步攻略还是成功了的，在聪明无敌的我的帮助下。

舅舅还给我塞了一盒进口小饼干加草莓牛奶，没错，我当然分给我们的小漂亮瓜吃啦！她的睫毛可真长啊，比邕叔叔的睫毛还要长得多，她的手也软软的，我可真喜欢她呀。

 

 

接下来的故事你们都知道的啦，就是老三样啦，小舅舅总是接邕叔叔下班啦，没事就去医院旁边转悠啦，我都跟你们说了，小舅舅就是长得块头大，但是他不聪明的！

好像饭也吃了几次了，不过舅舅那段时间好像比较忙，只来接了我两次，妈妈说他是害相思了，我也不懂，我问了问小瓜，她说因为她的小叔叔外派出去救援了，我说呢，不过我也很想念总是给我买好吃的吃的傻瓜舅舅啊，搞不懂他们大人怎么这么复杂，还是小瓜最可爱了，唉。

后来又过了一段时间，小瓜都到我家写了两三次作业了，我也去她家吃过一顿饱饱的饭了，小舅舅才表情黯淡地来接我放学了。可我听小瓜妈妈说，小叔叔，我指的是她的小叔叔，已经回来了呀，我还以为小舅舅会开开心心地咧，只能自己背着小书包问他发生了什么了。

“你肚子疼吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”原来是舅舅昨天满心欢喜地去接邕叔叔下班回家，看到他上了别人的车，最悲剧的是，车还比舅舅的小跑车好，舅舅在我心中已经非常有钱了，我也觉得很悲伤，那我是不是以后就配不上我的小瓜了。

但这都不是重点，我决定一定要帮一把舅舅，帮阿丹就是帮自己，于是我对他说，“舅舅，你再给我买两个冰淇淋吃，新出的那种，海盐双球的，我就会肚子疼了。”

阿丹舅舅还算有良心，没给我真的吃那么多冰的。

不过我们没挂号，直接冲上去了，我问舅舅，这样是不是不好，但是舅舅说没关系。

是啦是啦，两个大人又吵起来了，搞不懂啊，我在旁边找了邕叔叔口袋里的牛奶糖出来吃，甜甜的，像瓜瓜的笑脸。

我大致听了一下，大概也就是阿丹指责小邕叔叔，说他怎么不吭一声就下去救援，回来了又跟别人跑了，拜托啊，舅舅，你自己不跟人家说清楚，人家把你当朋友，新认识的朋友需要讲那么多吗？

还是邕叔叔说的有道理，还好那只是邕叔叔的爸爸的车，瓜瓜爷爷有钱没关系，我还可以再争取争取。

我又扯远了，反正就是，邕叔叔觉得我舅舅不太成熟，我点一千两百二十个赞好吗，说冷静几天再说，让舅舅赶紧带我回去，别耽误我晚上休息。

我一看肚子疼装不住，马上又悄悄跑过去，跟邕叔叔讲悄悄话了，虽然舅舅有点憨憨的，但是他真的是个好人，以前谈恋爱也是这样，直来直去，我都看不下去了。

舅舅当然很伤心，伤心到我往去超市的购物车里放了十包可乐软糖他都没发现，还给我结账了，还对着空气说谢谢，快捷结账明明连店员都没有好不好啦！

 

 

回去以后，爸爸妈妈还没回来，舅舅对着空荡荡的客厅独自买醉，我实在不忍心，快速写完了作业，还自己在家长那栏签上了妈妈的名字，偷偷拿出舅舅的手机，给邕叔叔发消息。

丹舅舅给邕叔叔的备注你们真是想都不敢想，我现在想到都会脸红，世界上独一无二的星座，这到底是什么可怕的备注啊，让我非常怀疑舅舅可能已经给邕叔叔发了，我病了，你就是医我的药，这样的话了。

看在舅舅这么可怜的份上，我给他盖了条毛毯。

为了证明我不是傻舅舅，我给邕叔叔发了一段语音，一看到对面变成已读，我就知道邕叔叔还是不讨厌我的，我可是他的小可爱！

接下来我说的话可以让舅舅把我抱起来围着转地球一整圈！我猜！不过舅舅不知道，他还真的以为是他的人格魅力打动了邕叔叔，我呸！

“邕叔叔，你喜不喜欢我舅舅啊！”看我多直接，都跟我舅舅一样，世界上就没有那么多跟瓜瓜和我一样可爱的小孩了。

“你还小，快睡觉。”我舅舅都在我旁边打鼾了，真是猪蹄子。

“那你回答我我就睡，不然我把舅舅叫醒了！”事实证明，只有死缠烂打才符合我的小孩身份好不好！

“你让我怎么说。”我终于明白为什么我的好舅舅搞不定邕叔叔了，我都觉得搞不定。

“你想怎么说就怎么说，我舅舅很傻的，你不要嫌弃他。”其实我还有很多话想说，舅舅以前喜欢的人，我一个都看不上，唯独邕叔叔真的很不错。

“他还不错。”Nice！Nice！Nice！我可怜的傻舅舅在旁边打了个滚，把我们家猫从他肚子上面翻下去了。

“那你考不考虑做我的舅妈！”事已至此，我舅舅没问的，别问我为什么知道的，反正一看他就没问，就由我来问吧。

“好好说话。”我开始佩服舅舅怎么就选中了这么厉害的邕叔叔，呜呜呜，还是瓜瓜好，香香软软我的瓜妹妹。

“你考不考虑跟我舅舅处一处嘛！”这种时候还是装傻卖萌好了，蠢舅舅抱住了我们家小猫，还裹到一起去了。

“他没问我。”我真是服了，原来一个在等另一个也在等。

“问你你就会答应吗！”为了防止舅舅再次从我的生活中消失，我又开始进行攻略了，都是阿丹太不懂事了！

“你让他先试试。”看到这条我默默把这段聊天记录删除，并把舅舅的手机放到沙发上了。

不过，我没想到舅舅问的时机选得这么奇特！

 

 

因为我老是吃得很多又爱乱动，所以午睡之前肚子总是会有点痛痛的，偏偏那天体育赖老师看见我偷偷溜去后面操场找瓜瓜玩，我就一边捂着肚子一边罚站了。

站了好一会，好像整个世界都在转，赖老师的脸和后面的树枝，他脖子上挂的口哨都在转，我不一会儿就失去了记忆。

再醒来舅舅握着我的手，他好像还推着我在走，我看见他眼眶红红的，我还想安慰他，但我实在好痛，发不出很大声音，模模糊糊听见他说什么阑尾炎什么的，就又昏睡过去了。

我醒来的时候，舅舅不在，教英语的李老师在学水獭逗我玩，我问他小舅舅和爸爸妈妈呢，他说爸爸妈妈都在赶过来的路上，小舅舅出去给我买东西去了，学校里的老师都来了，不过有的来的很晚，所以要排队消好毒才能进来。

我问李老师，我身上到底是哪里出了问题，他回答得很详细，但我不知怎么地又困了，眼皮又合上了。

再醒来，我觉得很渴，无奈怎么也够不到旁边桌上的水杯，应该已经是深夜了，我已经会看钟了，病房里已经摆满了水果和花篮，还有从家里带来的小玩具。

我隐隐约约看到了门口的人影，刚想叫出声，呆头呆脑的一大只，一看就是我的阿丹，那啥舅舅，他出去得应该很急，门都没带紧，我喊他，他应该听得清楚。

刚想开口，又有个人影靠近。

“帅帅出这么大事，要不是我偶然看见你的车停在底下，你就准备一直不告诉我？”邕叔叔！我已经撺掇我舅去表白的那个邕叔叔！

可是，不会吧，我舅舅难道还没说？

“我这不是怕你忙不过来吗，没多大事。”我服了我舅舅，我身上都切下来一块珍贵的肉了，他还这么轻描淡写的。

“你说完了？”邕叔叔冲啊！我虽然一直在流汗，但一点也不痛了。

“嗯，就，那什么，那就......”完了，舅舅要么是还没说，要么是决定现在说。

我一看情况不对，赶紧开始大叫起来。

果然他俩都很担心地冲进来看我有没有怎么样，我能怎么样啊，被你们俩气到吐血好不好。

“呜呜呜，我要回家，我不要住医院，舅舅，邕叔叔，我要回家，我要回家。”事实证明，我的演技真的非常经得起考验。

“别闹，养好身体就回家，你的小玩具我都给你带来了。”舅舅竟然还看不出我的用心良苦，我哭。

“你别哭啦，邕叔叔陪着你。”邕叔叔你到底是陪我还是陪舅舅啊，我看我手术后第一个晚上也不用睡了，被你们玩坏了。

“我有一个小愿望，实现了我就不哭了。”也不知道能不能行，我觉得好困，再不说完，又要睡着了。

“舅舅！”阿丹傻呆呆地看着我，傻呆呆的。

“在在在，你说吧！只要舅舅办得到，一定满足你！”你办不到是才怪咧，我看你早就想办了。

“你亲邕叔叔一下吧，就一下。”我也不敢看邕叔叔的脸，更不敢想我和我的仙女妹妹瓜瓜的未来了，为了下一套限量版玩具和阿丹，那个啥舅舅的幸福，我只能硬来了。

邕叔叔，划掉，我的舅妈，划掉，我的另一个新的好舅舅，划掉，总之就是比较聪明比较好看的那个舅舅，亲了一下另一个听了我的话以后，石化得像烧鹅一样的舅舅。

在我眼前。

不可以对着小孩子撒谎喔，盖章了就成真了喔！

我的傻舅舅啊，到底什么时候才能明白我的无私奉献啊！

 

 

我扯了扯瓜瓜的辫子，“你小叔叔真好看！”

“可不是吗！下次和你一起坐他身上玩他的脸！”瓜瓜给我递了块夹心三明治。

我好恨，舅舅为什么，也可以玩帅舅舅的脸呢。

 

 

谢谢大家~我的故事讲完啦！爱你们喔！

请给我投票，我的好看舅舅坐在傻舅舅旁边呢，怀里抱了个超漂亮的小女孩的就是他，刚刚来的~

祝大家都有美好的夜晚！


	15. 你食佐饭未

你食佐饭未

 

台风天。

姜丹尼尔弯弯曲曲沿着巷子走出来，买奶茶。

街道空无一人，店员忙着收拾东西提前打烊。

他满身雨水，湿发全黏在额上，显然是今天唯一的顾客。

两杯茶走打包做好，一杯加奶，一杯不加。

姜丹尼尔伸手拎走，懒洋洋补了句，“打风都要饮咯。”

也不管店员只想笑他痴线。

 

 

电线杆倒了，电缆线吹断了，玻璃片片碎，城市几近封闭。

周身衣物也没有一处干的，叫不到车，公交也停运。

他打电话去气象台问了问邕圣祐在的那个区情况怎么样，嘟嘟嘟的忙音等了太久，终于等到回复，说是不乐观，不建议市民独自前往。

没事，我命大，他想。

 

 

厨房里两口小锅，噗噜噜在煮着面条，一边卧了一个蛋，他的那边火关得早，他爱吃硬一点的，另一头的还在煮，筷子戳下去，容易夹断了，才摁灭燃气。

双层饭盒拿出来，一层层倒进去，不放心还糊了两层保鲜膜。

开着的电视里，播报员说得夸张，生怕楼下超市的淡水和泡面卖不光。

姜丹尼尔把饭盒扣上摩托上安的置物框，打包的茶饮也一起放着，戴上头盔，确定油缸里还是满满的，慢慢涉水去见人。

 

 

 

看好的路线里，要过桥，也要翻山，桥封了，山路也不可以走。

交警看他一脸生无可恋的样子，以为他是想不开的丧气青年，忙拦着他，指着路障，禁止他通行。

“我依家要翻归，屋企人等住我食饭。”姜丹尼尔说着把抬上脸去的头盔滑下来，把钥匙拔下来，揣进口袋。

怎么今天所有遇到他的人，都要把他当成痴线啊。

步行不算什么，划皮划艇也要见到，游泳也不怕。

实际也没那么可怕，他混着一队疏散居民和派发物资的急救队，逐渐向目的地靠近。

耍酷穿的皮夹克湿透了，紧贴在身上，水汽和汗混在一起，出门前喷的香水全白费了。

命都快没了，他胸前抱着个饭盒，还在想个人形象这种极小极小的事。

 

 

急救队员把他捎到酒店大楼门口，表情复杂地与他作别。

姜丹尼尔很想说点什么，又除了谢谢什么都讲不出来。

倒是前台，被他磨叽了半天，才告诉他姓邕的住客是哪个房间。

这样的天气，仇家上门行凶的几率也太小了吧，姜丹尼尔眨眨眼睛，扬扬手里逐渐变冷的饭盒。

 

 

城市仍封锁紧闭，窗外全是瀑布，瓢泼，下落。

酒店电梯也停了，邕圣祐住的还是二十五层。

姜丹尼尔走了五层，靠在楼梯间里喘气，来的一路都没觉得苦，竟想因为太多阶梯而放弃。

想到邕圣祐知道这件事以后会有的表情，狭长的眼角往上微微挑动，嘴角迅速地撇下去，反弧形的，倒过来的月牙一样，明明是不开心的，又带几分不自知的娇俏。

姜丹尼尔又吃力地爬起楼来，断电了，很黑，他自是不怕的，邕圣祐就不好说了。

 

 

不少住客已经把电动门大开，借着一点微弱的天光，姜丹尼尔走一步还得停下来细看一下门牌号码，不知道怎么排的，越走好像越错。

商务人士打扮的，瞥见他四处游走，喊话问他是哪家餐厅的外送，给多少钱才送。

“黎体我钟意果个，讲钱无意思。”姜丹尼尔找着也觉得好笑，忍住回头看人表情冲动。

 

 

邕圣祐那间在走廊尽头，距离外面很近，本是靠海的好位置，现在当然有被飓风随时劫持的危险。

姜丹尼尔很大力地拍了拍门板，生怕他在睡觉。

门也停摆了，一推就开了。

事实证明，他错了，邕圣祐抱着膝盖，裹着被子在哭。

雪白的被套底下鼓起一个大包，是他凌乱的脑门和委委屈屈的小身板。

听见动静也不探头出来，可能是吓傻了。

“邕圣祐。”这几年，这个名字，在心底叫了千万次，真正念出声来，还是无法平复心情，感情掩饰不住，不够稳妥。

“你食佐饭未？”他脸上盈盈缀着两串珍珠泪花，眼神也迷茫无助，黑发都推到额头后面，隔着过去的分别岁月，与浑身上下脏兮兮的姜丹尼尔对望。

怎么会来呢，怎么知道我在这里呢。

怎么想得到我需要你呢，怎么挡风止雨，怎么出现的呢。

太多问题想问，反而讲不出口了。

 

 

不如先吃饭，昨晚到现在都没吃过东西，一点人造味精满溢的面汤闻起来像山珍海味。

姜丹尼尔搬了把凳子到床边，才发现他忘了从家里带筷子来。

到底酒店还是高级，一人还有个拌咖啡用的小汤匙，用来舀面条未免有些差强人意，但总好过没有。

邕圣祐抱着饭盒，翻了两下，想撩一根面条上来，失败了，面条滑下勺柄，溅得他额头上一两滴油渍。

又来了，他的委屈表情。

姜丹尼尔把自己那份搁得远远的，怔怔地盯着他瞧，许是自己也没料到，笑意顺着嘴角爬上鼻尖，眼角和眼底也全是，一如热恋时。

“看什么看！桌上有纸巾，快递给我。”邕圣祐不屈不挠，依旧奋力地从长袖单衣里伸出双小爪子，掀动他的面条。

“看你好看。”姜丹尼尔把纸巾递过去，顺手把外套脱了，晾在一旁。

 

 

邕圣祐食量很小，今天也把汤水都一饮而尽。

姜丹尼尔知道他用手掌捂住嘴打了个嗝，低下头故意不看他。

“姜丹尼尔，我们这样不算和好了，你知道吧。”面他是吃了，人也陪在他身边了，话也让他说完了。

“知道。”膝盖划伤了，路上弄的，邕圣祐鼓着腮帮在喝打包来的饮料，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，等他回答。

“你是不是忘了加奶，有点苦。”邕圣祐好看的眉头皱起来，吐着粉而软的舌头。

“你喝错了，喝的我那杯。”姜丹尼尔笑意没停过，越讲越得意。

邕圣祐又把另一杯翻出来，吸管置气地戳得很猛。

姜丹尼尔把他喝了一口的那杯拿过来，不假思索地下口，明明不苦，甜甜的。

“喂，那杯我喝过了！”邕圣祐仰躺上床头堆得高高的枕头，小小抗议。

“没事，我不嫌你。”窗外他们也搞不清到底是几号的风球依然肆虐，把能摧毁的一切摧毁，刮走任何妨碍到它的万物。

 

 

其实，拉下脸来看他，也只是需要一次狂风过境而已。

毕业后没再联系，吵过嘴，不欢而散，时不时还是持续关心。

他身边有人吗，是个什么样的人，受不受得住他被我惯出来的小脾气，夏天要吃秋梨，冬天要吃冰淇淋。

最重要是，能不能让他，比在我身边还要开心。

当中间人传话的朋友们都累了，觉得他们磨人。

总归是少了点契机，如果说这次外派公办，邕圣祐主动请缨去姜丹尼尔在的城市，没有一点私心，是绝不合理。

但要他真的给姜丹尼尔发条消息，又像是久别重逢，承认自己没他不行的示弱，先走的人，回头观望，哪怕位子还特意为他空着，也有些不甘心。

 

 

这次如若真的能走到最后，邕圣祐边拉开衣柜，找出两三件宽大的睡衣，边甩给拘谨地坐在沙发凳上的姜丹尼尔，边想，也是因为，他看破了我的软弱，也读懂我的不甘示弱。

以前的日子里，爱字好像讲得太多，失去本来的光泽。

他拿了条温水打湿的毛巾，递给姜丹尼尔。

现在他们更有资格，谈应该伴随着爱一起来的，理解和包容，坦诚和真挚，妥协和让步。

这样，就算全世界都偷偷笑，他兜兜转转还是回到他身边去，他也能笃定地说，他不是故地重游，是兴建翻新。

长相忆，加餐饭。

亦给他，也给自己，一个机会，实行。


	16. 灯下好黑

灯下好黑

 

小区停电，难得没有提前通知。  
姜丹尼尔下了晚班，摇下半截车窗，沿路住宅区都是黑压压一片。  
怪让人难受的，首尔的夏天还没褪尽燥热，夜晚的空气也同消逝的电流一般，停滞不前。

 

他是在地下车库的角落里撞见邕圣祐的，说撞见也许有点不太准确，当时着实太黑，没有任何一盏车灯点着，只有一个鬼影，嗖地一下倒在他怀里。

 

姜丹尼尔晚上陪客户吃过饭，才回公司继续加班，身上烟熏酒染的，不好闻的味道全凑齐了。  
于是邕圣祐对他讲的第一句话便是，“你不太耐闻。”  
汗，出了太多汗。  
空间太紧闭，黑夜的影子笼罩太密集，夏天太漫长，怎么也看不到边际。

 

“这里太黑了，你住附近吗？”他努力与模糊的人影拉开距离，摸索着扶住他的肩膀。  
“是啊，灯下好黑。”邕圣祐背靠墙站稳了，低语中止不住的笑意。  
“你车上有空调么？”他又重重地朝着姜丹尼尔汗流浃背的职业三件套撞过去，以试图揉进他肩膀的方式。  
“或许住得远一些？”姜丹尼尔判断一下，对方是个男性，总比女孩子要来的方便，禁不住放松了警惕。  
“我不是说了么，灯下黑。”邕圣祐扣住他的手，自顾自地摁下车钥匙上的解锁按钮。  
“我可以开车送你，太晚了不安全，但总该说句......”谢谢两个字被邕圣祐拉开后座车门的动作斩断，他把姜丹尼尔抵在身前，推进打开的车门里面。

 

姜丹尼尔彻底湿透了。  
从发旋中央到衬衫里的打底背心。  
这次不是热出来的，是没来由的冷汗。  
他不会是遇到什么变态杀人狂了吧，专门挑这样的时间和地点作案。  
他的思绪万千，转得极快。  
邕圣祐又把他差点贴上玻璃呼救的整个人翻过来，以拽他皮带的方式。  
然后他就没再动作，至少在姜丹尼尔感觉。  
他一动不动，似乎在等待想象中的麻绳或者棉布，手脚捆绑或者迷晕，他总得经历一样。  
姜丹尼尔又默背了一遍银行卡密码。  
如果他愿意，他可以当场把全部家当都给他，包括这辆车和楼上的公寓。

 

邕圣祐七摸八探的，终于点着了车后方顶上的小灯。  
姜丹尼尔早已适应黑暗的眼睛眯了一会儿，才完全睁开。  
这位歹徒的一切行动没有规律，似乎并不合理。  
他总要把他的脸尽可能的记下来。  
可他没有，没能成功。

 

因为邕圣祐撅着西裤稳稳包裹着的屁股，腰肢正卡前排的座椅之间，卖力地插上车钥匙，想发动这辆车。  
姜丹尼尔不敢讲话，看着他作为男性来说，格外纤细的背影。  
至少不是邋遢的那款。  
他暗自叫好，死也要死得干干净净。  
“看着也不知道搭把手，顺便把空调也开一下，我看你还有不少油。”比起前面几句冷漠的腔调，姜丹尼尔听出点代表亲密的嗔怪，难免好奇这位到底长什么样子，说话也宛如变脸。

 

轰隆隆，轰隆隆。  
姜丹尼尔的越野车终于焕发生机，在他来得及探头搭把手之前。  
“按左边这个，对，扭，三百六十度但不是转一圈，不，不是这个方向......”不得已，他弓着背也半立起来，伸手出去给个具体的方向。  
但邕圣祐仍执迷不悟。  
他握住他的指尖，雪糕遇上正午的太阳，温度交汇融化得十分自然。  
“这样就可以了。”一下扭得过猛，排风口冷气突然吞吐，呼啸而来，吹得姜丹尼尔直往后退。  
邕圣祐这才转过脸来，与他一起坐在后排的皮质座椅上。  
他的背后全是汗津津的，姜丹尼尔刚才已经看到过了，可他真长了一张凛冽的脸。  
冷气随他而来，不会消退。  
五官应是一刀一刀，坚冰上凿刻出来的，神秘而又危险。  
他又抬手关掉了灯，他们周身，再度披上夜的隐形斗篷。  
不夸张地说，在姜丹尼尔看来，邕圣祐的眼珠，即使是在透彻的黑暗中，也同猫眼石一般，点映些许光亮。

 

他捉住他的手。  
“想用哪一个？你选一下。”指缝冰凉，皮肤细腻，指甲修剪得整齐。  
“呃？”姜丹尼尔不太熟悉手中握着的物件的触感。  
第一件应该是皮质的，下面有细碎的流苏，顺着试了一下，好像是鞭子？  
他百分百确定这位长相标致的杀人凶手是在让他选择行凶工具了，皮革与皮革之间，间隙那么细，应该会很痛，他往回抽了抽手掌，颇有点抗拒的意思。  
手的主人继续领着他在公文包的夹层里游弋，十根指尖刮蹭PVC的内衬面料，发出轻微窸窣，每一下都绷在姜丹尼尔大汗淋漓的脑门和神经上，营造名为恐惧的颤栗。  
“你慌什么？”姜丹尼尔感觉到了一个圆圆的，塑料状的物件，被扣住他手的这位轻巧地捞起来，用手掌去掂量。  
“原来好这一款啊。”邕圣祐迅速地又把顶灯点开，姜丹尼尔才看个真切，这是一颗玩具蛋？  
他还在回忆有没有电视剧里的炸弹长这个样子，蛋就被塞进他的手中，细软的人类手指的触感再度消失，奔涌向无边的沉默。

 

“你喜欢什么姿势？”姜丹尼尔想象的画面是亡命之徒正在设置炸弹，誓要与他同归于尽，突然听到这么个问题，只觉得耳鸣脑胀。  
“那我怎么方便怎么来好了，你不用太拘谨了，人设只是个卖点，别入戏太深啊。”语毕，一件西装马甲甩到姜丹尼尔头上，让他本来就陷入麻痹的感官更加迟钝，几近停止思考。  
他穿西裤喜欢把内里的两枚暗扣也一并扣齐。  
显然这样的习惯不太适合邕圣祐。  
“哎，我把你的扣子扯下来了，”姜丹尼尔感觉腰上一松，裤子从小腹上抽离，“你不要介意。”  
“你这是？”后话被更让他惊讶的后续动作吞没，他能感知到人类的嘴唇和牙齿在他身上摩擦，仔细一听，还有淡淡轻轻的水声。  
“我不喜欢颜射，关灯你不介意吧？”猫把眼睛重新定格到他的身上，看似征求意见，实则是在谈条件。  
“唔，我想我们最好还是？”姜丹尼尔再想了想，意识到这可能不是当即索命，而是桃色骗局。

 

更何况是跟一个各方面看起来，除了他那张脸，都不太正常的，漂亮疯子。  
他不会想试的，他没有过这方面的想法，也不会产生需求。  
怎么尽可能不激怒对方而拒绝这一场关系，让他处理负荷过多的大脑，继续陷入犯难和死机。  
指尖抚摸他低垂的性器上的筋脉，似有季风流经山脉。  
舌苔和上齿顺来新鲜的水汽，降落在沟壑之间，填满布料与肉身的空隙。  
假意的吞入含出不断暗示，已经让姜丹尼尔困窘到极点，平坦的布料不自然地渐渐隆起，列车在隧道的入口处反复徘徊，细而缠绵的雨点，打湿车厢。  
“你——硬——了——诶！”陈述事实的肇事者，话里有佯装出的惊讶。  
“那———？”列车进站的铃声在响，隧道内壁温热潮湿，黏黏糊糊。  
“别，别吞了。”姜丹尼尔把盖在身上的衣服猛地拉下来，想盖住方才散射的气味。  
邕圣祐仰起的脸颊，也被他罩在里面。  
一切好像恢复平静。  
在真正风暴卷入之前。

 

邕圣祐藤蔓般的四肢掀翻布料堆叠，扑倒在姜丹尼尔身上。  
第一口就咬破了姜丹尼尔干涩的嘴唇，血的一点腥味和他嘴里的体液混合在一起。  
然而，选择加深这个吻的，是姜丹尼尔。  
他夺过主导权，舌头在邕圣祐的口腔里长驱直入，扫过他一排尖尖的上齿。缠住他的红色信子。  
但他并没有进行其他动作的意思。  
邕圣祐在他背上抓挠，掐出引起痛觉的痕迹。  
姜丹尼尔只是吻他，不做更多触碰。  
下唇的小伤口似乎都已经结好了痂，他们才把彼此放开。  
乌黑的是发顶和眼光所及的整个世界，车里却像放了台自动爆米花机，一股奶油的温馨香甜。  
姜丹尼尔想到脚下那个公文包，以及不知摔到车上哪个角落的那颗热粉色的塑料蛋，急需用理智给这个荒诞的晚上，安排结局。  
他将将扶到裤腰，想不着痕迹地把邕圣祐翻得更远些，他的声音又嘭开香槟瓶塞，两人交叠的下肢，迸发出淡金色的气泡。

 

“你不想要我吗？”他的眼睛一直亮着，朝着姜丹尼尔回避的方向。

 

他是奶油蛋糕上人工香精和色素浸泡出来的樱桃，红润甜腻，色泽诱人。  
即使嗜甜如命，姜丹尼尔一般都会拿下来，丢到一旁，放弃不吃的。  
可一旦尝到了他的甜头，体味过他的滋味，底下的奶油也不及他可口，巧克力碎咽下去也会齁住。  
只想抱住装载他的罐头，连糖渍的汁水也一口都不放过，尽兴个够。

 

忽然之间。  
黑夜亦亮丽，灰烬亦燃起。  
在姜丹尼尔遇到邕圣祐之前，他绝不会想要他。  
他根本不在备选行列里面。  
可他唤醒他的渴。  
他不会懂得拒绝。

 

开一指入内的时候，姜丹尼尔不免又想到那颗握在掌中也占一些空间的跳蛋。  
邕圣祐扩张过了，细肉嫩皮，却还带着点不可抗的紧致。  
姜丹尼尔几乎就是在按照他的指挥操作，还生怕把哪里捏软了碰坏了。  
“蛋呢？”姜丹尼尔的手指还在里面轻轻滑动，每摆弄一下，他能感受到怀中人尾骨至背脊的颤动，他能感觉到他们在相同的节奏上合奏。  
“什么？”一心二用对正在学习新鲜事物的姜丹尼尔来说有些太难了，分神的片刻，手指已经尽数抽离温热的肉身，甲壳上还存留一些蜜液。  
“放进来啊，你不是喜欢么？”邕圣祐已经用这种调笑上翘的语气同他说了好几句话，他甚至分不清这是指引，还玩笑。  
“还是不了吧。”他的手掌烙在邕圣祐的臀瓣上，与他身体内部的温度相差无几。  
“那你快进来，别磨蹭。”姜丹尼尔如果站在灯下，一定顶着张烂番茄红的面。

 

交媾是人类生理本能。  
繁殖则是伴随本能而来的客观需求。  
如果按照姜丹尼尔之前谈过的几场异性恋中小心翼翼进行的欢爱之事来看，他大概是担心负责，还没来得及顺应自然对男性职责的召唤。  
与邕圣祐，则大不相同。  
未知的地点，连名字也不了解，方式不由他定，目的也不明确。  
这场性事除了快感，别无所求。  
他不用去思考承诺，责任，担忧，也无法与过去的任何一次经历进行比较，他也不确定未来是否还会尝试。  
巧合使他完全专注于现在，这分这秒。  
与解决需求无关，他们在制造难得的快乐。

 

讲是无师自通有些夸张成分，谈契合太过敷衍。  
不如说，姜丹尼尔刚慢慢把分身进去，邕圣祐就没什么话可说了。  
他家里养的母猫，到了季节，不配种就会一直叫唤，软绵绵的调子撕破春天身上穿着的缎面衫。  
邕圣祐比它们更缓更轻柔一点，断断续续的，也不成曲，零星的呻吟浮在冷气空间内。  
姜丹尼尔想起关在家里不能出门的猫。  
不如都交付给他，能给的，不能给的，不让他做不快乐的家猫。  
他不是跑出来了吗，跳进他的怀里。

 

除了驾驶座底下卡着的那颗蛋还有身上凌乱的痕迹，插着车钥匙被空调冷醒的姜丹尼尔，迎接着久违的四点半的首尔天空，几乎就是要说服自己相信，几个小时前的停车场奇遇，只是由于工作压力太大，而招致的梦境。  
他把那颗蛋捞出来，放进公文包里。

 

首尔供电恢复，喧闹的城市照常。  
晨间电台依旧播报天气，巨型的电子显示屏继续投放广告，地铁按时按点，运送宏大的人流。  
连街边即兴演出的乐队，电吉他拨弦都异常响亮。  
姜丹尼尔，照常上班。  
去公司楼下的便利店，买速溶咖啡配芝士三明治。

 

 

邕圣祐住的这片工程检修，要断电让步给工地施工。  
他倒完垃圾上了五楼，手机手电筒倒出来，门口蹲着个人影。  
公文包挂在手上，西装领带笔挺。  
“怎么不过来？”姜丹尼尔开口，“灯下好黑。”


	17. 逆行

逆行

 

邕圣祐是在同志酒吧里遇到姜丹尼尔的。

他第二天和发小金在奂吃着饭，聊着姜丹尼尔，眼里都放金光，整个人面色红润，呼吸急促，几乎语无伦次。

“哎呀，你是不知道！”金在奂用叉子从他眼皮底下又抢了块薯饼走，心想我当然不知道，我又没去风月场所猎艳。

“你在听没有，我说？”金在奂的薯饼还没到嘴边，又被邕圣祐戳下来一半，吃也不让他吃。

“我在听，我在听，你快把叉子放开来！”邕圣祐笑眯眯地把一整盘都推到金在奂面前，手扶着下巴，做甜蜜回忆状，继续讲述他的昨夜之旅。

“好家伙，他穿着制服，就这样，”邕圣祐捻起餐布上放的，扦过烤肉卷的签子，指头由上引到下，“呲溜一下，从酒吧跳脱衣舞的杆子上，滑下来了。”

金在奂正喝着柠檬水漱口，差点没呛着。

邕圣祐不以为意，甚至不想停下来给他递张纸巾，补充说道，“他把头盔往舞台上一抛，整个人这么样地一甩头，”邕圣祐说着也对着西餐厅顶上的水晶灯柱猛地转动脖子，“啊啊啊，扭到了，啊啊啊，好痛，你过来扶一下我的脑袋，快！”

金在奂终于还是把那口水喷到胸前，水渍湿了一大片。

“好点没，这样应该就好了。”转了一会儿才把邕圣祐的小脑袋瓜子扶稳，虽然狂笑不止，金在奂想想今天这顿该对方买单，还是老实照做。

“这都不重要！”金在奂刚溜回座位，矮桌又被邕圣祐的掌风震得叮当响，刀叉杯碗都轻微地碰撞移动，“重要的是，他还把制服上的腰带扯下来，做了一个灭火的动作。”

金在奂把桌旁的单据拿上来看，发现还有两份甜点没有上齐，嘴上还嗯嗯啊啊地回复着在他看来已经神志不清的邕圣祐的陈述。

“明明只是一条黑色的腰带，他一弄好像真的拿了一截灭火管道，而且还正对着我坐的方向，你知道吗！我感觉我都能听到方圆几里内，妖魔鬼怪吞口水的声音。”说着邕圣祐也悄悄耸动了一下喉结，把激动的唾沫星子重新压下去。

“所以呢？你昨晚是跟人回家了还是跟人怎么样了？”金在奂别的不问，净问些不好回答的。

“那倒没有，只是交换了一下联系方式，他是跟朋友一起来的，我也是，攀谈多尴尬呀。”邕圣祐神色黯淡下去了一些，但还是喜气洋洋地摆弄着手机，调出通讯录里的号码，摇晃着展示给金在奂。

“看来你们已经聊过了，既然他昨晚主题夜扮的是消防员，那他本身是做什么的呢？”如果是个赚大钱的行当，倒可以再来这里再敲一顿美味，金在奂问着问着下意识摸了摸肚皮，一脸满足。

“这个...这个我还真的没来得及问呢。”邕圣祐说得有些底气不足，一面因为他总是被无业游民缠上吃过不少亏，一面又是出自于他不是没来得及，是不好意思也不太情愿主动去问。

“还不快问，还不快问，”金在奂扯开叠的齐整放在桌角的餐巾，就向邕圣祐乱丢，“你再等着被渣男骗是不是！”

“我都只跟他聊了一晚上呢，多不好意思。”邕圣祐的过往伤痕累累，充满心酸故事。

“拿来！”金在奂弹跳力惊人，握住邕圣祐放在一旁的手机，直接准备编辑短信。

 

 

备注为牛郎店灭火sir的这位，回复得不算慢，在金在奂被邕圣祐的眼刀飞死，噎着呛着吃完面前的提拉米苏之前，放在桌子中间的手机就已经亮起来。

“我就是消防员啊，货真价实的。”老友二人对望一眼，各自继续吃着甜点，一个是真觉得好吃甜蜜，一个却食不知味，无法迅速作出反应。

“其实，消防员也还不错，收入稳定，还算公职单位，人也应该不坏。”金在奂适时地吃完了他的那份，停下来安慰邕圣祐。

“我吃不下了，你把这份也吃了吧。”邕圣祐把挖了两下的红丝绒蛋糕推过去，递给金在奂，希望吃的能堵住他的嘴。

消防员有什么好的，单单装扮起来确实帅气得不行，但现实生活中，多危险啊。

他怎么也不想把姜丹尼尔白里微微泛红的脸蛋、晶亮的眼睛和浓不见五指的烟雾，熊熊燃烧的火舌联系起来。

 

 

可姜丹尼尔对他足够真诚，正是这点让他犹豫不决。

比起之前的那些让他糊里糊涂，投怀送抱的大猪蹄子，姜丹尼尔反而与他彬彬有礼，保持绝对舒服的距离。邕圣祐问的他有求必应，邕圣祐不想说的，他绝对不干涉。

跟他相处可能真的跟把头靠在他的肩膀上一样舒服。

就连整理心思的时间都给他留好了，邕圣祐不表明态度，他也不会莽撞着急。

 

 

约会几次也是邕圣祐定的场所，完全按照他的心情来。

作为某档深夜感情节目的DJ，邕圣祐的恋爱风格几乎跟他的节目氛围保持一致，浪漫煽情，容易动心，但实际上对一切疑难杂症都没有确切的解决办法，只有模棱两可的权宜之计。

他下了电台节目才给姜丹尼尔发一条睡了吗的短信，期待的却是他的消防员救他如救火，拔掉听着他的节目晚安曲的耳机线，十万火急地朝他奔跑过来。

因为电台楼下角落里的小吃摊很好吃，快要入秋了，晚上怪有点冷的，他不想一个人吃。

他想的这么多，也没想到姜丹尼尔的直脑袋比他想得更多。

消防员小腿肚上全是秋蚊子叮出来的鼓包，握着手机，实则站在门口等了许久，听的是他的电台，想的是他这个人。

肩膀上斜挂着件日常上班而不是出火警穿的外套，不打眼，邕圣祐说过好看，等会便披到他身上，暖一暖晚风。

 

 

邕圣祐提议去看场交响音乐会，心里盘算着姜丹尼尔也不是相约的最好人选，实在好奇他怎么表现，敲定下来和他同行。

没有背心短裤鸡窝头，也没有西装革履全套燕尾服。

衬衫扎进合身的西裤里，整齐地梳过头，提前半个小时就在剧场的门口默默等他。

邕圣祐只提过演出名字，姜丹尼尔却能做到席间偶尔把耳朵凑过去听他私语，竟不至于除了点头嗯嗯啊啊什么都说不出来。

四季的故事取自于哪位神祇，姓是名谁，姜丹尼尔还能不动声色地补充上他的记忆缺失。

 

 

邕圣祐跟金在奂说，“再去次电影院我就决定要不要跟他试一试。”金在奂回了个咧开嘴微笑的表情，满屏的不屑飞过邕圣祐家住的那条大街。

主动或被动，邕圣祐都对电影院没什么好的印象。

环境一黑就没有一个男人靠得住，是他的信条。

他还挑了部颇为感人的同性爱情电影，留出不少趁虚而入的空间。

姜丹尼尔，依旧按时出现，腹肌在的，身高不变，衣品简简单单不出错，身上气味淡香好闻，笑容暖过室外阳光，两只手一边提着一盒电影院套餐。

可乐两杯，小装爆米花桶两份。

邕圣祐大可不必再担心一个桶里，他抓着抓着香甜的米花就被装佯牵住手掌，或是两人喝一杯饮料代表间接接吻。

姜丹尼尔吃他的，他也嚼着他的，根本互不接触。

放到一半，两位主角被迫分离，邕圣祐哭得梨花带雨，出于礼貌没怎么出声。他几乎能够确信，全场那么多准情侣并肩而坐，哪个的伴侣都不及姜丹尼尔老实安静，温情有礼，轻轻放了条软软的手帕在他膝盖上，手指与他的身体都没有接触。

虽然不能用来揩鼻涕，但也足够让他蒙头盖脸，破涕为笑了。

荧幕上放的是现代爱情故事，有汽车有电脑有智能手机，他身边坐了一个老派的人，有真心有情义有温度。

 

 

他很早之前就要了姜丹尼尔的排班表，迟迟没有时间去给他惊喜。

离看完电影过去了几天，他怎么想也觉得值得和他试一试，电台满档正好可以早点下班，踩着点去堵姜丹尼尔出来。

只是不知道他愿不愿意被金在奂那个猪猪饺敲一顿竹杠，据说消防员的工资也不太高。

邕圣祐圆片眼镜打扮，格子衬衫里面一件白色打底，牛仔裤球鞋都是减龄利器，在消防局门口站得越久就越显得格格不入。

不得已抓了个下班了走出来的人民公仆一问，说是姜丹尼尔在里面躲着呢，不太开心。

邕圣祐从未见过姜丹尼尔不开心。

他怎么可能会不开心呢，他居然还有不开心的时候？

他错误地把姜丹尼尔当作头顶的太阳，随时热力满满，光热不休，殊不知他其实只是块需要时不时感受日照的太阳能电池，碰到阴天，也会电量过低，最坏还会关机呢！

姜丹尼尔当上消防员离一年期满还差小三个月零七天。

头一次碰到来不及救，只能舍弃的情况。

邕圣祐找到他的时候，他后倚在一排排储物柜上，抱着膝盖坐在地上，垂头丧气，失魂落魄。

是他没见过的姜丹尼尔。

也许没那么好，但比他之前所见过的，都更真实。

 

 

来不及，必须舍弃，姜丹尼尔作为合格的消防员很懂，学校里培训都教过的，甚至连遇难者的家属都表示能够理解，反过来宽慰他们队员，已经尽力而为，无私奉献。

可阻止不了他为生命而感到惋惜。

他跟邕圣祐分享过很多故事，他手机相册里有他亲手抱出来的孩子，救出来的老人，还有局里他们分队满面墙挂着的锦旗和感谢信。

生，永远有着生的喜悦。

有着传递信念和勇气的巨大意义。

他正在经历的事情，还需要更多勇气。

拥抱生命只需伸出双手，让鲜活的血肉填满怀抱。

而接受死亡却预示着不得不松开紧握的手心，让残存的遗憾随风即逝。

邕圣祐想陪伴他，尤其是在这样的过程之中。

所以在他哑着嗓子抬头看向他熟悉的侧脸，惊慌和沮丧来不及收回的时候，邕圣祐突然下定决心了。

 

 

“姜丹尼尔。”被叫的年轻消防队员趔趄着站起身来，出过警后的制服没换，额头上还有黑乎乎的一小块烟灰，狼狈又倦怠。

“你怎么来啦？”他仍然不忘记好好地对待他，邕圣祐越看他，心里越坚定。

“接你下班。”姜丹尼尔听完马上拉开柜子准备收拾东西，往里放了腰带、证件才发现他开的是同事的柜子，又把东西顺出来，合上柜门。

“同事都有家庭了？”邕圣祐注意到柜门后面贴的照片，看似无心地发问。

“我是队里最小的，大多都比我大一些，家里都有几个孩子也算正常。”姜丹尼尔的柜子干净无痕，柜门后面除了角落里和母亲的合照，什么也没有。

“噢。”邕圣祐在组织摊牌的语言，又怕拿捏不好分寸把他吓到了，只能讪讪地笑起来。

“其实有时候挺羡慕的，”姜丹尼尔把外套脱下来，换上便装，“出警之前可以发个短信跟家里报备，回来以后再报个平安。”下消防车之前，未读的对话框，回来后会变成已读，有人可以想，有人在挂念。

他一概怕母亲担心，报喜不报忧。

沉甸甸又软乎乎的心事。

“哎，我跟你说这些干什么，今天让你见笑啦。”姜丹尼尔终于露出独今天久违的笑容，抱歉地抓了抓后脑勺，示意邕圣祐他们可以走了。

“那你想不想也有个这样的人？”反正他白天不是在写台本，找音乐，就是在睡觉，晚上也因为工作一直醒着。

“啊？”姜丹尼尔双手茫然无措，想插口袋又找不到兜。

“过来，抱我，今天，就是，一日了。”邕圣祐每个词每个词停顿一下，给足时间让姜丹尼尔理解，思考，反应。

他的爱人是敢于与普罗米修斯斗争的一位凡人。

火焰算什么，焚烧剩什么，不及他的胸膛滚烫。

 

 

邕圣祐的责编作家发现，最近电台定时定点打进热线电话咨询感情问题的都是同一个号码。

他说他叫消防员。

邕DJ也很好脾气，常常与他一聊就是半场节目，明明问的问题都是不知道我心仪的他喜欢什么样的生日礼物或惊喜，如果半夜打电话给他会不会显得冒失之类的，很好打发的问题。

平日寂静的节目留言板上甚至会出现，讨论消防员的留言，不少听众都觉得他十分可爱，不懂感情的样子很纯真，非常吸引人。

责编作家一刷新界面，发现每条差不多的评论底下都多了一个赞，还有显示为邕DJ账号的回复，“是啊，他真的很可爱，啾咪，称赞你。”

责编翻开电台工作守则，开始寻找，是否有关于工作时间禁止谈恋爱的，明文规定。

 

 

邕圣祐总是更担心姜丹尼尔一点，从他回复他的报备短信速度就可以看出。

他甚至能做到，清晨睡得迷迷瞪瞪的，听到短信声，从床上弹跳起来，只为检查一下是不是姜丹尼尔。

他觉得他是真的爱上他了，他跟金在奂也这么说。

邕圣祐每天节目里大谈特谈情情爱爱的，现实生活里倒是很少说这个字眼了。

即使遇人不淑，十次有九次都是错，每次他都忙着陷入，他也知道不是爱情，谈不上爱情。

“你现在像一个等待对方求婚的女孩子。”他约了金在奂在电台旁边的咖啡厅聊聊近况，邕圣祐才跟他说了几句他就下此论断，气得邕圣祐搅咖啡的手一顿。

午休时间很长，他干脆把手机放在电台办公桌上充电，拿了个钱包就出来了。

跟金在奂说得太投入，完全忘了时间，下午也没什么事，也不着急回去，絮絮叨叨了好一会，才定下来下周跟姜丹尼尔一起，请猪肉饺子吃顿好的。

眼镜也落在桌上了，邕圣祐走近了才看清，红红的是消防车，灰灰的是电台大楼某层传来的烟雾，戴着电台工作牌的人群围在楼下叽叽喳喳，形势一片混乱。

 

 

他问了问情况，是他那层的楼上，电线短路造成的火灾，点燃了杂物间，拉拉杂杂烧的全是纸，还好正值午休，目前没有人员遗漏，各部门各节目组的都分块排好，点着人数。

深夜档的部长大老远看见他，猛地拿胸前别着的钢笔敲了敲他的额头，力度不算大，很突然，他还是有些发懵。

“你还知道出现！”部长一向轻言细语，不发大火，邕圣祐瞪着眼睛，不很服气。

“我怎么了？现在还是午休时间啊！”他终于看了看表，上班时间确实还没到。

“刚才有个挺年轻的消防员来统计人数，责编作家一说你不见了，也联系不上，不知道是不是上楼去找晚上要用的CD了，人家头盔都没戴，就打算往楼里冲了。”部长把钢笔别回去，抱着手臂，一板一眼地训斥邕圣祐。

没想到邕圣祐还双手抓住他的肩膀，摇得大力，“那他人呢？现在怎么样了？”

“不知道，反正一晃眼就不见了。你说说你，都多大了还这么冒冒失失，大家都被你吓死了......”红色的消防车在远处看来只是一块鲜艳的色块，在邕圣祐此刻的心里却像极了无情吞噬生命的火焰，他没命地跑过去，不顾撞没撞着树，吓没吓到人。

“请问姜丹尼尔消防员在哪里？我有重要的事情要找他。”消防车门半开，里面的陌生面孔站在座位前，握着指挥话筒，显然是管事的。

“这位先生请不要妨碍我们，现在是工作时间，有什么事情，等下再说。”浓烟似乎更厚重，邕圣祐站上车门旁的门槛，看不太见高射的水枪，只感觉得到火势蔓延。

“姜丹尼尔————”电台里声线温情款款的邕DJ抢过话筒，声嘶力竭地喊着他心里的那个名字，所有情绪都含在四个字里面，尾音无限拉长，带着哭腔，“你在哪里啊？”

“我在，我在这里啊。”这句话没让他说完，姜丹尼尔的顶头上司已经抢过话筒，后面上来的两个队员已经顺手把邕圣祐扶下去了。

他虽然知道他的爱人世上最勇敢，但他也知道，他只是凡人。

怎么可以因为担心他的安危，就在他眼前消失不见呢。

他说要和他分享生，分担死的。

他怎么先投降了。

邕圣祐膝盖一软，瘫坐在地上，泪眼模糊。

 

 

“回来了，回来了。”刚才扶着他的两位几乎异口同声。

 

 

一双熟悉的马丁靴朝着他走过来，鞋带的穿法两边不完全一样，邕圣祐有次自告奋勇帮他擦鞋，没想到搞得一团乱，抽了鞋带还不了原，一边维持着原样，一边是他的杰作。

“傻瓜，哭什么。”出完警后姜丹尼尔确实闻起来像一块烟熏过久的培根，这话一点也不夸张，当着同事的面没办法更进一步，手反复摩挲着他的头顶发旋，安抚他的情绪。

“刚才你都听到了？”邕圣祐有点羞，又是真的难过，泪还止不住，所有的可能性都想过了，现状的这种，他还不敢想。

“邕圣祐。”姜丹尼尔俯身下来把他搂起来，贴近他的耳朵，因为激动而发红，很可爱的样子。

旁人看来是在亲吻，然而他只是在讲话。

“我刚刚知道你不见了才发现，我其实根本不勇敢，但除了你，我谁都不要。”人海茫茫，我一路逆行，只为牵你的手，与你漫游。

“你猜我生日的时候，许的什么愿？”邕圣祐吸了一大口鼻涕，姜丹尼尔出警的时候可带不了手帕，衣服上也全是烟灰，给他贴近了全蹭到鼻子脸颊，漂亮花猫，也会说话了。

“不知道。”姜丹尼尔用大拇指给他揩了一把眼下，脸上反而越摸越黑了。

“我不是说把愿望分你一半吗？那你许的什么？”邕圣祐可能觉得很丢脸，迟迟不把脸从姜丹尼尔身上移开。

“我想到的是，回家以后，”邕圣祐的顺毛给他揉得很乱了，姜丹尼尔暗自憋着笑，“沙发上有你，还有三四只猫，如果你不喜欢狗，不养狗，也可以。”

邕圣祐的双眼，又开始分泌泪液了。

他的声音里，水分灌得满满的，带着午夜电台男神少有的失态，“我啊，我想的没你那么具体，连个像样的画面也没有。”

他往空中到处乱抓，直到姜丹尼尔给他手。

“我那时候就在想，以后的日子，有你便好，没有你，便不好。”


	18. 偶得秘事

偶得秘事

 

皮革接触皮肤，发出轻浅暧昧的摩擦声。  
姜丹尼尔摇了摇手机听筒，紧紧地贴到耳边，也只听到电流呲呲作响。  
他几乎已经彻底确定，这是某个新型骗局。  
大拇指划动到红色挂断按钮上，即将按下。  
“你戴上耳机。”突如其来的命令语气让他差点把手机掉落在桌角，对方声音里似乎有某种奇特的勾起他好奇心的特质，让他不忍心迅速挂断。  
管他呢，反正他现在是在出差，电话费账单就交给负责报销的财务去操心。  
耳机就放在不远处，他起身拿，把手机调到了免提。  
空旷的酒店套房里，渐渐被来电对象微弱而又隐秘的喘息声填满。  
不是匀速的呼吸，而是杂乱的起伏。  
似乎他有些急不可耐，传达某种不可告人的讯息。  
他把耳机插入机身，房间里再度恢复静谧。  
“我现在光着身子，刚洗过澡。”娇喘三两下，混以背景音里哗哗波动的水声，经由耳机更加精准地传达至姜丹尼尔的鼓膜。  
他的大脑需要点时间来判断情况，不敢轻举妄动。  
“你也脱了吧，你的西裤，不是很勒人吗。”他顿了一会，反应过来，这会才是夜已入半，偶得听闻，逼他花下也做鬼。  
可到底收不收费呢？一次怎么算？开不开得了发票让他回去记账？对方又是怎么找到他的号码的？  
更重要的是，他是怎么知道，他刚开完远程会议回来，还没来得及换睡衣呢？  
姜丹尼尔看看顶上，却并未发现摄像头。  
“你...”他一时间有太多问题想问，开口竟不知道先说哪一个好。  
“你不要说话，听我的，跟着我来就好。”电话线那头又恢复骄矜，有股镇定自若，不容置喙的自信。  
“会让你爽到的，现在把拉链拉开，让我听到声音。”对方的每句话都是如此斩钉截铁，姜丹尼尔找寻不到反击的契机。  
“我不太...”他的手指其实已经搭上皮带扣，但还是不确定这样做是否真的合乎常理。  
“把你自己交给我就好了。”皮质的细鞭在空中划出一道微妙的弧线，再度发出接触皮肤时清脆的响声。  
姜丹尼尔不可置信地解开腰带，把下腹从束缚之中解放出来。  
“你想要自己来，还是我来？”来电方声线里有些不可描述的情愫暗涌，谈不上亲昵，带点旧识的熟悉。  
“算了，你一向不喜欢自己来，我来吧。”姜丹尼尔在脑海中搜寻了很久，并未想到他有哪位前任有如此香艳的爱好。  
巧就巧在，他还真的不太喜欢自己来。  
他认为，自己来来多了，很有可能导致，该来的场合，他就来不了了。  
所以，他一向拒绝任何形式的异地恋。  
如果是隔着电话线呢？他的回答是，不知道。  
“但我需要你帮一下我。”对象已经接受了他的沉默状态，自顾自地进入了状态。  
他想，不妨试试。  
老板椅底下的滑轮随着他四仰八叉的动作往后滑动了两下，椅背抵住了床角，姜丹尼尔解开扣子，把拉链拉到最下，最后看了眼身上堪堪欲坠的黑色的西裤，缓缓把它褪到大腿根部挂住。  
酒店房间的冷气很足，暴露在外面使他的隐秘之处有些因为温度变化而带来的颤栗。  
“把你的手借给我。”对方应该已经探听到他服从的动作，语气缓和了不少，有种双膝发软求饶的语调。  
“想象我的指尖，很细很软，有你最喜欢的玫瑰味道。”姜丹尼尔恰时把手隔着底裤缎面的布料附了上去，手心温度有些偏高，一点点融化身上的凉意。  
“我会从上到下抚摸你，就像这样。”听筒传来的声音有些失真，但也能依稀判断出对方细腻的手法，手指捋动巨物，肉垫与肉棒摩擦撞击，带有禁忌意味的啪嗒声愈来愈响亮。  
“我还会用手背顶开你的大腿肌肉，”骨节抵上大腿内侧的结实肌肉，闷响紧接着闷响，“如果你表现好的话，我会舔你的膝盖，直到...”舌苔贴上圆圆的骨盖，反复几次，伴随有不规律的吸气和吐气声，好像口腔分泌的同时亦被过多的涌出而噎住，撩动着接受者的全部感官，唾液打湿周遭，雪白的皮肤少有地开始泛红。  
“直到你开始有一点反应，当然了，我揉搓你的动作，是不会停的。”鲜嫩的樱桃红的嘴唇吻上膝盖骨，轻快而轻柔的啵啵降落在粉金粉金染就的肤色之上，手的指法灵活而淫荡，熟练的驾驶员，摇动操纵杆。  
姜丹尼尔解开衬衫扣子，梭动着领口系得方方正正的领带，试图把它扯下来，延缓目前他的身体感到的燥热干渴。  
“你现在可以把我的头从你的大腿内侧掰过来，强迫我仰着头。”电话那头挑衅一般地传来更粘粘的两声舌头刷过肉体的气声，催促他行动。  
“领带解开了么？用它来遮住我的眼睛。”瘫软的布料最适合不过，嘴角淌着透明的津液，下巴高高扬起，迷茫而诱惑。  
“现在，按住我的头，”他好像知道姜丹尼尔的手还扣在他的后脑勺上，调整领带系的结一样，按部就班地发出指令，“我会服从地脱掉你的裤子，用我的嘴。”  
牙齿叼住少量的布料，打湿小小的一角，顽皮地舔舐一下，再继续向下开垦。  
“我的手心能够感觉你硬了，所以我会加快速度。”牙口把布料拖拽到合适的地方，原本干燥的手掌与有些湿润的器官不再有任何阻隔，能感受到无法忽视的胀大。  
“你可以把我的后脑勺移开，再直接放进来，动作快一点也没事。因为我看不见，所以你要引导我。”微妙的吞咽和刮擦声逐一侵袭耳际，嘴角不老实地上下滑动几下，让口腔内部后排的犬齿方便假意地啃噬，留下淡淡的凹槽作为痕迹。  
呜咽声音传来，阳物封锁住喉头，声源被堵塞，有种射出前的快感。  
暖流似地表往上，喷涌而出的热泉。  
姜丹尼尔在欲射之前，已经扣住对方灼热的后颈，使他不至于不情不愿地吞下所有。  
大概是听到他释放之后的闷哼，来电对象毫不干涩，充满水分的声音又覆盖住他的耳轮。  
“我会舔你，因为你没有给我吃，虽然我的脸上都是，但我看不见，只觉得黏。”红艳艳的小舌尽可能地伸到最下，采集嘴角遗留的爱液成分，嘬嘬吃味的声响过于逼真，姜丹尼尔只感觉身下物陷入反复的热浪。  
“颜射不如直接射给我，反正我看不见。”潮湿温暖的口腔大开，继而含住，咸湿腥膻，比上一次更甚。  
姜丹尼尔无意掩饰地喘着粗气，上半身也由于情动而仰躺入椅背更深。  
状似是沉默，沉默里包含的情节最多。  
他甚至可以听到液体在口腔内流动，对方耸动喉头，使其滑落的暗响。  
“我都吞进去了，你想检查可以过来亲我，然后解开我眼睛上的领带。”在他来得及把迷离的意识从快感中抽离出来之前，有舌头、牙口和嘴唇交缠在一起的音节溢出。  
领带之下的眼睛很漂亮，紧闭着的睫毛很长，被来去的动作掀动得有些杂乱，四下乱飞，投射着纤细的影子。  
“不邀请我去床上坐一坐吗？”吻的温吞信号戛然而止，姜丹尼尔身下一片狼藉，湿乎乎一片。  
“那...”他想拒绝，也想问清楚情况，更想不通为什么他现在也只想躺上大床，怎么样也好，都要再来上几发。  
“免提好了，你摁的时候，我会跪在地上帮你脱袜子，你不介意的话，我会弄你的脚，把它变得跟你的膝盖一样。”姜丹尼尔被点名提到的部位都不自然地抽动了几下，算是躲避羞耻还是迎接爱欲，尚未可知。  
“你的脚趾很可爱啊，圆圆滚滚的。”那头的人声在半空中甩出几丝清甜的笑意，手指拨动脚趾，看着它们蜷缩得更加紧密，短短的甲壳露在外面，怯生生地，衬着充血的指尖。  
“我做过扩张了，但你可以再来一次。”他一定是从姜丹尼尔跌跌撞撞摔进床铺的笨拙声响中判断出他们现在身处的方位，很自然地向他发出邀请。  
姜丹尼尔紧绷的脚趾才将将放开，后脑勺躺上枕头，衣衫凌乱，面色潮红。  
“床头柜第一格里面有身体乳，海盐柠檬调的，希望不会刺鼻。”有打开盖子，乳液挤出管内，按压泵头，啪叽几下，滑腻的大手手掌打到臀瓣之上，粉红逐渐变由水红色，膏体由边缘至内里蔓延，指尖也混在里头，由浅及深地没入。  
海盐的咸味与柠檬的酸味弥漫开来，姜丹尼尔作弄着的这具身体，是环海种植的果树，掉落的果实在手心迸裂开来，海风也吹过来，汁液四溅。  
“或许喜欢后入式？算了，我们可以都试试。我会求你快点进来，你随意就好。”姜丹尼尔的指缝已经被酸涩的柠檬汁填满，甬道的汁液还在向外翻涌，臀部不可抑制地高高撅起，渴望他的靠近。  
“哈啊——啊——，啊————，啊————————”先是满足的叹息，接由支离破碎的感叹词来替代，姜丹尼尔的性器被热夏般的内壁包裹，他试图找到尽头，只能摸索着开垦和顶撞，缓缓得到对方宛如踩在云层之上，每个尾音都出离漂浮着的回应。  
安静包含很多，抽插和摆弄，汗水和汁液。  
太过于微小，听筒甚至无法探测，亦或捕捉。  
停顿加长，包裹骚动。  
“你要试着引导吗？”对方有些时候没有说话，嗓音沙哑而性感，拨动他的神经，促进更多欢愉的多巴胺分泌形成。  
“我应该可以。”姜丹尼尔在漫长的对话过程中终于吐出了一个整句，暗示自己已经深陷其中，难以脱身，掌握了诀窍。  
“我会从...”开始总是有一点难度，羞于启齿的部分太多，情感外露也显得他傻得过分，他重新开了一次头，“我会从背后环住你，你的背会抵住我的肩膀。”  
他想他的肩膀触感，总归还是很可观的。  
“嗯？我很瘦，可能会有点硌人。”对方的回答让他更加入戏，肩胛骨似乎真的被关节顶住，软而尖锐，有接触时的钝响。  
“我还没有从你的身体里面退出来，所以你会抬起头瞪我。”姜丹尼尔自己说完也觉得有一点好笑，带着他内心的幼稚色彩，可他猜测对方的眼睛应该瞪起来很有神采，熠熠闪光。  
“然后我会用指尖夹起你的...你的乳尖，只是一边。”手臂附上细长柔软状若无骨的腰肢，往上游走，手茧粗糙处划蹭着乳尖顶上的红豆。  
呻吟由声带振动织造，比先前要轻慢而微小得多，好似抗议单边的照拂不够享受。  
“我的另一只手会抓住你的...，你的...”姜丹尼尔又进入搜索词汇的阶段，找不到一个合适的词语来代替他想说的。  
“我知道，光是想象你的手搭上我的筋，我已经半勃了，它在等你。”手指晃动性器打到两边大腿内侧上，啪嗒啪嗒，像接触玻璃的第一阵季雨的雨点敲击。  
“我暂时还不会让你射。”姜丹尼尔被对方的话堵住了嘴，干脆想通过堵住对方的下半身来使坏着报复。  
“我会帮你，但不是现在。”他要听到对方的呼吸声脱缰而出，他要听到对方真挚的恳求。  
“我会用手帮你，我的手很大，很有力。我会顺着你的筋一直，一直往下，再倒着往上。”姜丹尼尔一向不太懂得油腻的取悦，他喜欢果断的征服。  
“让我射。”对方这三个字是从牙缝里硬挤出来的，有不肯服软的倔强。  
“不急。”身后他还在卖力地顶撞，身前他握住擎天的花蕊，阻止他过早地盛放。  
“哭给我听，哭了我就让你射，算我奖励你。”比起淡漠和隐忍，撕开表层的面具，内里的柔软更让他感兴趣。  
“如果我不呢？”电话那头的人面具依然蒙头盖脸，声线里隔断真实的情绪。  
“你会的。”姜丹尼尔笑开来，眼睛眯成细缝，懒洋洋地回答，每个字符都透着愉悦。  
睫毛下指的倒影上挂满大而盈润的水珠，胸腔深处也在随之波动，发出掩饰不住的呜咽，“我求你。”  
“做得好。你现在可以射在我手上，不过要自己吃。”姜丹尼尔该是会被他的眼泪揉进手心，和别的什么东西一起，全喂给他。

 

电话那头传来嘟嘟嘟有节奏的忙音，无论那头是谁，他都挂断了。  
结束来得有些猝不及防。  
姜丹尼尔从脑袋后面抽出个枕头，蒙住脸，努力不去回忆刚刚发生的一切。  
可身体还很诚实地经历着火山喷发。  
他也许真的错了，换个对象的话，远距离恋爱，还真的很有意思。  
号码也是匿名，无法查找身份。  
他只是个巧有艳福的幸运儿罢了。

 

这次并购的谈判进行得异常顺利，只剩最后几个细节需要敲定。  
同事说对方派了个很难搞的本部长来跟他磨合，让姜丹尼尔自己多长点心眼，别把有利条件都给别人占了去。  
姜丹尼尔不以为然，抱着两沓文件夹，走进会议室。  
还没来得及放下手中的东西，拉开凳子坐下，他裤袋里的手机莫名振动起来，弄得他只能尴尬地朝对方的方向微微颔首，表示抱歉。  
“你戴上耳机。”贴着手机的左耳和空闲着的右耳都听到了同一句话，命令的祈使句在会议室里游荡。  
姜丹尼尔放下手机，僵直地望向对角线方位的角落。  
很漂亮的眼睛泛着狡黠的光，睫毛齐整纤长，软而细瘦的手撑住下巴，嘴唇红润而优美，衬衫的领口大开，领结胡乱地塞进衣服里面，要露不露地走着一线雪白的锁骨。  
“你好，我叫邕圣祐。”他也站起来，走过来朝他伸出手。  
“谈判愉快。”邕圣祐补充说道，很势在必得的样子。


	19. 狙击

狙击

 

B盘的最后一首hidden track制作完毕，姜丹尼尔点开来欣赏，也不忘发给不知道窝在家里哪个角落忙着创作的邕圣祐。

 

录音室里环绕音响音效极好，连他们曲中接吻的响亮水声都听得真切。

 

曲子的标题叫热夏狙击，制作人那栏写的是KD&The Rose.

 

他们的名字连在一起，如同无数个制作这张专辑的夜晚，他们被单之上的身体。

 

 

说来话长。

 

在免费为扶不起的乐队主唱发小金在奂feat加助阵表演到第八场的时候，姜丹尼尔忍不住发问了。

 

“你觉不觉得，站在调音台后面的那位，对我有一点特别？”夜场的演出一般很黑，DJ偏爱戴着压得很低的鸭舌帽，盖住他的整张脸，姜丹尼尔在舞台上奋战，偶尔回头只能看见一个模糊的影子。

 

“他啊，他对谁都这样，好好先生。”金在奂不以为然，打破姜丹尼尔对自己魅力值的过分遐想。

 

“我不信。”姜丹尼尔，数一数二的地下cypher rapper，人称饭心狙击手，KD两个字母一吼出来，底下金在奂的摇滚粉丝都能兴奋得找不着家和门把上的钥匙孔。

 

“你可省省吧，自作多情。”金在奂把电音吉他重新怼到话筒之下，继续彩排，拨弦的轰鸣打扰着姜丹尼尔回忆的思绪，他放下手里的麦，自顾自找了个角落，翻看手机里的演出日记。

 

 

他有这个习惯很久了，本来是用来记录cypher战的胜负，以免下次再被同一帮人逮住狂虐。

 

久而久之，圈子里的都认识了，游击战rap他也没再输过。干脆变成了演出日记。

 

前面大半年的基本一致，无非是今天演出一切顺利，就是结束的时候有个姑娘硬要给我塞电话号码，或者某个场馆的音响质量不好，下次要提前自带设备之类的。

 

这次帮金在奂忙也算是超出计划之内。刚好他准备着手出一张新的专辑，想找金在奂来帮忙feat intro导入部分的和声，金在奂原本找来演出的玩R&B的小子也出了点意外。

 

找姜丹尼尔虽然说是大材小用，但听众看到没有出现在宣传海报上的新面孔，总归是又惊又喜的。

 

邕圣祐是随行负责混音、伴奏的DJ。

 

其实对于乐队live来说，乐器演奏才是第一要事，金在奂队里吉他、键盘和贝斯，鼓手各个专业拔尖，不太需要他人的帮助。

 

可不摆架子，不为难人，姜丹尼尔才抹不开他作为业界知名人士的脸面。

 

结果就是，金在奂不知从哪里挖了个业务熟练，待人接物舒服的DJ，放在舞台一侧的角落里，满足姜丹尼尔所谓的free style冲动。

 

 

姜丹尼尔对这个神秘人的满意，完全可以在他的演出日志上体现出来。

 

“Day1 由于地址不熟悉，排练迟到了，明天不会了。热场的DJ放的歌单完全old school，非常喜欢。”

 

品味一致，气味相投。

 

他甚至有点怀疑对方有没有看过他的采访，充分了解过他的喜好。

 

“Day2 考虑要在中场休息的时候加入一点cypher......明天我就不是神秘嘉宾了，新鲜感消失是很可怕的。另外，后面DJ的嗓音不错，帮我试麦喊了两句啊啊，很好听的样子。”

 

声线也是他喜欢的那种，有温柔的语气和高亢的潜质，无法想象如果让他站在台下看他的演出，他会不会听得到他的呐喊声。

 

“Day3 金在奂真的很小气，我把我的那瓶矿泉水泼给观众了，他还要说都是按人头算的，不能再拿了！！！！！！还是后面的DJ示意我调音台上那瓶可以给我喝，不然我要嗓子冒烟而死了！！！！！垃圾Kim！！！！！！”

 

他和金在奂在舞台一侧正争执着，有双被头顶五光十色的霓虹灯影映得花绿的手伸过来，晃了晃没开的瓶身，姜丹尼尔握住了才退回去。

 

第四天、第五天的记录大同小异，金在奂趁他不在点外卖不叫他啦，调音台后面耳机帽子口罩堆在一起的黑影还是塞了份猪排饭给他；演出后台突然冲进来一个热情粉丝要搂着他跟他结婚啦，忙着收拾调音设备线路的黑影淡淡地出声补了句，已经报警了，小姐你冷静点。

 

姜丹尼尔对这个人越好奇，这个人在他面前就变得越神秘。

 

上班按时来，彩排也站在那里，下班一溜烟就不见了，他连要个联系方式的机会都没有。

 

可他偏偏帮了他不少，不管是在舞台上，还是在舞台下，有种无言心许的默契。

 

 

今天是最后一场公演，在远离首尔的地方，天气也不算好，姜丹尼尔套在破洞牛仔裤里的大腿告诉他，可能是要下雪了。

 

他决定堵一堵这位DJ，这么冷的天气，演出结束后去吃顿热乎乎的宵夜总不错。

 

还真被他猜中了，他从后台捡了件写着主唱专用的长款羽绒服，披着走出去，路面两边已经渐渐聚起雪垛，空中羽毛般的雪片洋洋洒洒，所到之处都晕染成浅浅的白色。

 

正是适合听乐队的天气。

 

如果路面不结冰，车辆没有那么拥堵的话。

 

他开始思考给乐队的某个抒情曲子间奏中加上一段rap，tone不需要很高，再来一点点lay-back，懒洋洋的，给冰牛奶似的天气，加上一点滚烫的咖啡因。

 

太冷了，人几乎无法思考，姜丹尼尔下蹲着用羽绒服下摆包住膝盖，握着手机，打着即兴歌词，考虑要不要去街角便利店买点什么缓解一下严寒。

 

太奇怪了，比起暖气开得极大的后台，他此刻就想蹲在这里，哆哆嗦嗦对着冻得微僵的手指哈气，一字一句地往屏幕上添加verse。

 

是负责掌管初雪的神，给了他这样的潜意识也说不定。

 

 

黑色卫衣兜住脑袋，熟悉的人影匆匆跑过来。

 

刘海被不知是雪的消融还是汗水打湿，手上还拎着笨重的设备箱，金属色的耳机架在脖子上，围巾把胸口包裹，跑起来的时候，前后跟着摇晃。

 

他的眼睛比身后的落雪之色更明亮，脚步比空中白色精灵下坠的速度更轻。

 

外套被风不听话地捉弄，不住地往后敞开，好像一个两边口袋，都灌满了雪的旅人。

 

或者，风雪为他而来，由他而来，也随他而来。

 

“嘿，”姜丹尼尔手上比了个舞台上常常做的，两手抱住枪管，向前上膛开枪的动作，对准了急忙走向他方向的人影，“你被我瞄准啦。”

 

风雪也停滞。

 

他们站在马路两端的对角线上。

 

人影配合地往后仰，假装摔倒中弹。

 

人的一生，很少能碰到真正确信的瞬间。

 

这双鞋的颜色究竟选对了吗，这件风衣到底适不适合我。

 

外表七彩的糖里面可能是酸的，丑丑的棕色蛋糕切开可能会流淌美味的巧克力岩浆。

 

这种不确信是出于，没人能告诉我们，选择会指向哪里，结果是好的，还是坏的。

 

可在那个时候，瘦弱颀长的DJ放松身体，微微往后躺，脚尖也弹跳起来，短暂脱离地心引力。

 

只因为他还没来得及发射出的子弹。

 

姜丹尼尔确信，他遇到了比初雪更值得珍藏的东西。

 

随即身影又跑向后台的小门旁，消失不见。

 

姜丹尼尔也站起身来，把刚才打好的歌词推倒重来。

 

 

金在奂唱完向着你的心，变成簌簌落下的雪片，姜丹尼尔甚至没有走上台来，就站在舞台一侧，用少有的抒情语调连上几句，

 

“遇到你之前 我还young and wild/

初见我的心就渐渐mild/

People call it love at the first sight/

别加考虑/今晚就入我怀/

I'm gonna make you mine.”。

 

调节着话筒和乐器音量的DJ没有抬头，自然也不会撞上姜丹尼尔含情脉脉的眼神。

 

金在奂的吉他还在流淌安静唯美的旋律，因为大雪而为数不多的听众还在台下跟着他的节拍摇头晃脑，姜丹尼尔丢掉麦克风，挤到调音台后面去。

 

“你长得这么好看所以一定要戴帽子？”说着他抬手把他的帽子摘下来，对上他的眼睛说话。

 

“长得不好看就不能戴帽子了？”键盘底下的接线被姜丹尼尔不慎踩到，传来尖厉的杂音，金在奂回头猛瞪了他们一眼。

 

“不是，你说话真可爱啊。”姜丹尼尔对着金在奂做了个鬼脸，在调音台上示威般地各处乱摸，摸着摸着就装作不经意地碰到DJ的手。

 

“我只想好好赚钱，你能别捣乱吗。”他说话的态度简直和前面几天的处事方式判若两人，姜丹尼尔讪讪地拉进脸，又多盯了他两眼，开了麦克风又蹲回角落，等着机会来了再给金在奂添乱。

 

谢幕感言要录像，姜丹尼尔一面哄抬台下音量，一面跳来跳去地做着dab动作，闹腾得不行，等话筒又回到他手里了，他又开始一脸真挚了。

 

“感谢我的发小给了我一个如此珍贵的表演机会，”金在奂听了在后面直啐口水，“更重要的是，感谢一直在舞台上陪伴我的DJ，刚才的rap，是我献给他的......”

 

他还没开始蜜语甜言，金在奂已经冲过来要揍他，也亏姜丹尼尔闪得快，飞奔回后台，DJ正擦拭着装备，一样样往大箱子里放。

 

“你叫什么名字？”姜丹尼尔把他扣在桌上的耳机抢过来，放在手上把玩。

 

对方也无意抢回来，继续收拾着东西。

 

“叫什么很重要吗？我想我们以后不会再见面了。”姜丹尼尔听完撇着嘴，不是很满意这个回答。

 

“那也要告诉我名字，以后总会见到的。”后台有不少终场粉丝送来的花，早上还没下雪，室内和暖，没有经历过霜冻。

 

“喏，我的名字。”细长的手指点点红艳艳的一捧玫瑰，暗香浮动，角落的暖气排风口直吹在他们脸上，让人昏昏沉沉。

 

“那我怎么叫你？”姜丹尼尔想来也觉得好笑，明明是敷衍，也想多跟他讲上两句话。

 

“随你。”于是，姜丹尼尔放下他本来有的枪，为了拥有玫瑰。

 

 

玫瑰就此消失在茫茫然的雪地里。

 

金在奂说，跟他是在网上招聘广告上联系上的，那个号码已经打不通了。

 

姜丹尼尔失魂落魄地坐最后一班车赶回首尔，才发现手机没有信号的几天里，赏金为一千万的cypher比赛已经开始初试了。跟他相熟的几波都已经有了复试资格，他得抓紧。

 

虽然不尽喜欢拉帮结派的风气，但他在圈内总归也是有交朋友，也有树敌人的。

 

自由cypher讲究1v1公平竞争，投硬币正面可以自由选择对手，反之则被动接受选择。

 

姜丹尼尔随手一抛，背面朝上，扬着下巴拽着脑袋地还是站去被选择的人堆里。

 

他压根没看硬币，也没检查，不然他总该发现，硬币也是换过的，正反面后期背面，无论他怎么投，他都只能加入被选择的行列。

 

被一向交恶甚至还写过diss曲的仇家rapper选中他也没什么表情，输他输得起，赢他也有把握。

 

唯一让他差点丢麦的，是对方要求自带的DJ上场给beat，他悄咪咪地扫了一眼的结果。

 

哎，这可得劲了，是他的玫瑰先生。

 

 

一步步棋走下来全是假动作，明明就是替对方的雪耻大计打探军情来了。

 

Rapper熟练掌握的punchline就那么多，新写的他当然想找机会表演，一来二去的，金在奂的小型分享会上他已经露底不少了。

 

更别提玫瑰先生熟识各种曲风，他的长处和软肋恐怕都给摸得一清二楚，对家简直可以对症下药，斩草除根了。

 

温柔是假面，确信是误会，姜丹尼尔拍拍剧痛无比的后脑勺，意识到他是被狠狠地骗了。

 

对家的十六句他全然没听进去，连等下怎么回应都不知道。

 

果然初雪都是骗人的，一见钟情也是可以伪造的。

 

轮到他的时候，灯光昏黄，他的神情缥缈。

 

结果台上放的是他们初见，他在日记里夸过的传统beat。

 

对他来说根本不难，他空了两拍，张口就来，

 

“明明朝着你的心抛去/

箭矢却又向着我飞来/

我连痛苦都觉得欢愉/

请你快停止我的等待/

处处处处/

想爱爱爱”。

 

比赛出现少有的无法评判情况，敌方的咄咄逼人、尖牙利嘴捶中一块谈情说爱的软肉，无法放到同一个标准中打分。

 

最终，双方同意稍作休息后，再进行加试。

 

姜丹尼尔在舞台不远处找了张空桌子，要了瓶啤酒，盯着台上进展。

 

他猜他是失恋了，还是最惨最惨的，自作多情的那一种。

 

 

“请你喝酒。”玫瑰先生还是戴着帽子口罩，加了两瓶酒，不知道什么时候下了舞台走过来。

 

“切。”姜丹尼尔还没有完全原谅他，又害怕自己很快原谅他，只能转过头装作看不见他。

 

“刚才他们diss你，你怎么不还口，跟我说话倒油嘴滑舌的。”好了，他原谅他了，历时一句话的时间。

 

“我跟他们可不一样。”姜丹尼尔把面前还没开的两瓶猛烈地摇晃起来，动作很快，“我的玫瑰先生。”

 

“那你以为你自己是什么样？”玫瑰先生把酒瓶子抢回手里，稳妥地放到桌上。

 

“我是你今年的年度情人。”姜丹尼尔用开瓶器咔哒一声一翘，雪白的啤酒花泡沫就从瓶中迸发出来，溅个满地。

 

他顺势抓住他的手，他们一起向后退。

 

“你是镜子照错了，还是脑袋被骂坏了。”玫瑰先生主动摸了摸他的脑门，想看看烫不烫。

 

“别说我了，说说你吧。”姜丹尼尔又拿起一瓶，对着嘴角吹下去。

 

“你帮他们监视我，可以赚多少，我给你双倍！”只要他赢了比赛，他觉得没有什么不可能。

 

“我又不是全为了钱。”玫瑰先生也拿起一瓶，喝了一口便放下了。

 

“你之前不是说你就想挣钱吗？那句话也是骗我的？”姜丹尼尔把喝空的瓶子拿起来，瓶底对着邕圣祐，看他。

 

“想用他们的录音室，做一张我自己的专辑。”尽管瓶底绿绿的，这样看过去，他的表情依然迷人。

 

“我赢了的话，决赛你来吗？”其实cypher内容大都千篇一律，钱，房子，车子，手表，女人，还有脏话。

 

但他可能会变得不一样。

 

“不来呢？”玫瑰先生不知道他已经开始输了，依然反问。

 

“你不忍心，你连骗我都不忍心。”细想来，他对他好，也是动恻隐之心。

 

“邕圣祐。”玫瑰先生把酒瓶留在桌上，留下名字，头也不回地离开了。

 

 

KD在接下来的比赛里，一直赢一直赢，邕圣祐是知道的。

 

他也讲不清楚，他对他到底是什么感觉。

 

很像错误的时间里，遇到一个正确的人。

 

他在台上是极专业的，转眼又是极幼稚的，自己才会不忍心给他递水。

 

大冬天里穿得很少，为了帮朋友忙跑来跑去，自己才会把手上那盒饭塞给他。

 

他的歌他都听过，打碟还时不时会用到，现场再听也有不一样感受。

 

就连他那天胡乱free style给自己表白的几句也讲得很有味道，声音比平时的tone压低了不少，让戴着耳机监听的他，有耳语错觉。

 

傻得天真烂漫，被骗了还喝他买的酒，问他叫什么名字。

 

接下这个差事之前，邕圣祐想，他最多担待几晚良心不安，就能继续安睡。

 

没想到良心倒是还好，真正作祟的是心里的异动，跟骤降气温相反，越来越热。

 

配合他傻乎乎的开枪的中弹反应不是表演，是真情流露，因为天气实在适合站在雪中，找个人玩你来我往的游戏。

 

他把手机上的决赛电子邀请函点开，又退出来，躺进冰冷的被窝。

 

 

邕圣祐是第二首boom bap对决开始之前到的，第一首是trap，姜丹尼尔的绝对擅长领域，他知道结果会是如何，特意晚到了一点。

 

姜丹尼尔吹得老高的边分头还有一半没有补染完毕，妆发组的拿着长齿梳子和染发剂桶追着他后面跑。

 

“你来啦！那我不比了！”一半头发还在往下滴火红的色素，姜丹尼尔扶着头，歪歪扭扭地蹲到他身边，躲避追捕。

 

“你怎么不比了？”邕圣祐手捧着脸，好整以暇地问他。

 

“你来了，我不战而胜。”姜丹尼尔一甩湿漉漉的头，又溅出不少水红色点。

 

“你又有什么歪理了？”邕圣祐把手往口袋里插去，不给他抓。

 

“玫瑰和枪都是你，今晚的战利品也是你。”姜丹尼尔抓起胸前的卫衣图案，是朵玫瑰从枪口绽放。

 

“你回去，赢了我就答应你。”邕圣祐挑挑眉，下巴朝台上挥了挥。

 

“诶？我都说了你比比赛重要了！”眼看妆发组的就要抓住肩膀堵住整个过道的姜丹尼尔了。

 

“一会儿第三轮，我放beat你可别回头哭鼻子，全是你不擅长的，难死你。”合着他的玫瑰今天还是要给他出难题，什么随机beat挑战又是在放屁。

 

“等我。”姜丹尼尔脚底重新打滑，朝着后台跑去。

 

 

第二轮果不其然，打平。

 

姜丹尼尔硬核技术确实过人，但碰到不太擅长的类型，hook和verse连接部分制作起来还有欠缺。

 

第三轮他的歌词准备非常完备，即使是要再比上一整天，他也充满信心。

 

在他的注视下，邕圣祐接过前一位的耳机，站上舞台。

 

对手表演性很强，道具和灯光做足了噱头，甚至拿了酒瓶在手上摇晃，暗示与他对战充满悠闲和余韵。

 

他就又把腹稿和准备全丢掉了。

 

越过漫长的仇视和炫技部分，他的高速rap不断发射，音调也跟着高涨的情绪抬升不少，最后跳到舞台一侧，

 

“I'm man of the year.

You're just ass with a beer.

Check my rose in the corner.

Hotter than all your freaking summer.

A kiss on his ear.

Pray beg on your knees to tear.”

 

跟着他的倒数第二句词的，是透过话筒传来的，清脆而又清晰的打啵声音。

 

邕圣祐虚扣着头戴式耳机一只耳朵露在外面，在听音准，冷不丁被他抓住猛地盖了个章。

 

怎么说呢，有的人就是情场得意，赌场也得意。

 

KD很招摇过市地赢了，姜丹尼尔也很大张旗鼓地赢了。

 

邕圣祐放的beat是对手买好的，不过谁又能想到他会来这么一出，对方甚至无法继续比赛，余震效应太强烈。

 

 

“亲人不知道亲嘴的吗？耳朵给你啃得黏死了。”邕圣祐还是一脸兴趣缺缺地在收设备，他来之前已经把对家汇的款退了，算是中止合作，走得干干净净。

 

“喜欢我不知道直说的吗？心里给你抓得急死了。”姜丹尼尔又把他的耳机抢过来玩，一副不想还给他的样子。

 

“猪才喜欢你。”邕圣祐把手伸出来，找他要耳机。

 

“那猪可不可以答应做我的男朋友？”姜丹尼尔皮了一会儿也乏了，正色起来。

 

“想得美。”邕圣祐把耳机折叠好，放进盒子里。

 

“那你先过来，我们亲嘴。”姜丹尼尔坐在桌上，拍拍腿根。

 

“哦。”邕圣祐放下手上东西，站起来迎上去。

 

 

 

“姜丹尼尔，你奖金也不要了？账号快点给我，都给我打电话了。”金在奂还是一如既往地没有情调，姜丹尼尔嘴还贴在邕圣祐衣领里的一截锁骨上，他就在耳边炸。

 

“别闹，我这儿吃奖品呢。”邕圣祐身上挺香的，馥郁柔软，玫瑰花瓣做的。

 

“奖品？你那儿还有蛋糕不成？那我一会儿也过来？”金在奂一听来劲了。

 

“不是，你怎么那么蠢的，是被我狙击下来的玫瑰花。”玫瑰先生发出轻微不满的咕噜声，抓住他开始褪色的头毛，表达抗议。

 

 

“姜丹尼尔！谁让你录我们接吻的声音并且放进去的！你是不是想分房睡！”邕圣祐回了条消息过来，显然是气坏了。

 

玫瑰有刺，热夏难摘。


	20. 着迷

着迷

 

无法解释，无法饶恕。

 

戒备森严的Kang家银行金库里，到底是怎么出现一个一脸茫然，不知所措的陌生男人的。

 

他看起来也不像是会偷鸡摸狗的那一类，但鉴于情况特殊，只能请示上头，让行长出面协调。

 

职员刚挂了个电话过去，那头的少公子兴高采烈的语气简直掩饰不住。“是不是瘦长瘦长的，脸又小又白，穿个长袍子？”

 

职员心里一惊，这少公子莫非修习了什么通天之术，时刻监视着自家金库？

 

“好好招待客人，我马上过来。”少公子真真儿是如传闻中所言，脑子坏了，不想办法制裁一下，还要把人当VIP供起来。

 

姜丹尼尔一路小跑，家里管家还追在后面问他，怎么今天出门这么早。

 

“出去上班！”少公子春风满面，得意洋洋。

 

搁半年之前，谁会相信Mr.Kang热爱上班，热爱视察自家银行啊。

 

 

这一切，要从古灵阁编号为62442的邕家金库开始说起。

 

追根溯源，作为古老的家族中，歪歪扭扭长大的一代，邕圣祐的太爷爷远渡重洋，回到故土，发扬魔法，传道恋爱两不误，就此遇到了邕圣祐的太奶奶，扎根于此。

 

渐渐地，由于通讯闭塞，距离遥远，首尔的他们，跟伦敦一脉的邕家，几乎全然断了联系。

 

直到一只猫头鹰撞击他独居阁楼的窗户，投递给他邮包为止。

 

包裹上盖的是国际邮件的章，贴的邮票是古灵阁的劳工小精灵佝偻着背，推着推车，正在灵活地往金库里摆放珠宝和钱币。

 

邕圣祐戳戳棕黄色的纸包，又念了两个可以让恶作剧现行的咒语，里面还是没有动静。他又补上一句四分五裂，纸包随着邮票，还有上面浓重的印刷字体，首尔特别市，Ong Seong Wu等等字样，便一起化为纸屑。

 

里面是一个小型的行李箱，上面还有一封信。邕圣祐一看到麻麻的英文字就头疼，念了个即时翻译的咒语，就把三张写满注意事项的纸丢到一旁，任由魔杖在上面挥动。

 

观察了一下，邕圣祐发现这个行李箱的搭扣并不难开，两边分别一撬就好了，全然忽略了已经翻译出来的信纸上写着，千万小心，开箱注意等字样。

 

在他打开箱子口的瞬间，一只毛茸茸，黑乎乎，动作迅猛，神情狡猾的神奇动物，逃脱了跨海越洋的空间束缚，飞快地窜逃出来，冲向它的视线所能及的、最亮晶晶的东西之上——邕圣祐仅剩的传家宝，古邕氏的宝剑。

 

偏偏邕圣祐的魔杖还卷进一沓信纸里，露不出头，又偏偏邕圣祐的自尊心还不允许他向一只外国动物服输，单枪匹马，也要把它捉住。

 

结局是？

 

仅供参考，邕圣祐被嗅嗅丢过来的铜器、银器、金链子轮番砸中，鼻青脸肿，一片狼藉，家里也被它翻了个底朝天，直到他一屁股坐上自己的魔杖，捞起来发现已经断成了两半，掩面坐在散乱的信纸上，默默淌泪。

 

嗅嗅兴许是被他的绝佳演技打动，有了恻隐之心，它不知从哪个角落里钻出来，跳上他因为情绪低落而微微颤抖的膝盖，暖融融的身体环绕住他的脑门，试图用短短的前爪，兜住他的脖子。

 

“Don't cry.”这只外来物种还拍拍邕圣祐被他折磨得杂乱无章的头顶。

 

“你说什么呢，我听不懂，魔杖也坏了，都是你的错。”邕圣祐把嗅嗅后颈拎住，逼迫它和他对视，接受灵魂的拷问。

 

“Don't cry！Oh no......”邕圣祐算是闹明白了，它根本就不是过来安慰他的，而是发现他脖子上挂的护身符，稍稍露出领口，在悄悄闪光。

 

嗅嗅灵活的爪子已经把项链的S形扣解开了一半，他索性单手把链子扯下来，拿着在嗅嗅面前晃悠。

 

“This, to you, ok? if, 乖乖的，you know？”嗅嗅闻声不满地摆动它圆嘟嘟的下肢，很不耐烦。

 

邕圣祐也生气了，摆弄弹簧一般地上下晃动起他另一只手中的恶魔小动物。

 

接下来的景象，让他惊呆。

 

原来他家里还有这么多金银财宝啊，前年丢的纯银坩埚，去年夏天他网购的好运钱币，包括传说中压箱底的外外外祖父的镶钻怀表，他一抖，全从这个小东西的肚兜里，疯狂掉落了。

 

他蹲到桌子底下，把口中振振有词的嗅嗅重新塞回旅行箱里，用脚慌忙合上箱扣，把它重新关进一片不会闪光的黑暗之中。

 

修复魔杖需要报备的程序太多，更何况，他刚随手拿了个黄铜罐照了照自己的脸，以他现在这个样子，说不是和麻瓜斗殴，也没有人会相信吧。

 

邕圣祐拿了条斗篷把嗅嗅搜集到的财宝全卷到里面，打了个结。顺带把上面抽下来的丝带系了几圈到他摇摇欲坠的两截魔杖上，开始认真阅读嗅嗅的出生证明和饲养注意事项。

 

邕家家规，邕家的嗅嗅每一个世纪多生一窝小崽，为了开枝散叶，负责的族人都会把它们分别送给散落在世界各地的最新一代。他们寻找邕圣祐花了一些时间，只好把它暂存在古灵阁。

 

这个小东西名叫嗅嗅(Niffler)，喜财，喜闪光，喜金属碰撞发出的清脆响声。狡猾顽皮，不服管教。对盗窃金银财宝有天然嗜好，身体可作为无限储藏容器，带出外出必须严加看管，不然就会为主人惹上不小麻烦。

 

想要取出被吞财物，只需抓住其后颈光滑部分，匀速摇晃，（不用担心该动物的晕厥风险），即可获得丢失物品。易晓之以情，动之以理。打开箱子，它看到的第一个人，就是他的主人。

 

邕圣祐背诵了几遍特殊要求，试了试用残破的魔杖拯救了一下他英俊的五官，发现他的魔杖小宝贝还是有些虚弱，脸上、身上的淤青和破皮仍然有一点痕迹，但比起刚刚几近破相的情况，还是要好上太多了。

 

看着地上一堆数目不少，来路不明的钻石黄金，他做了个伟大而又明智的决定。

 

没错，他要带着他不太行的魔杖，和他不太行的嗅嗅知识掌握水平，胳肢窝里夹一个放着非常行的嗅嗅的行李箱，另一只手再挑一大包非常行的宝物，去找一家不太行的麻瓜银行，存起来。

 

 

首尔的魔法世界还不够发达，没有专门的魔法银行，他觉得，普通银行也不错，反正都是存值钱的东西。

 

邕圣祐对麻瓜地图，一向没有研究，能靠飞的他一般不想走。信息时代什么东西都可以依靠网络，他也习惯了足不出户，窝在家里接灰的巫师生活。

 

衣柜里除了长袍斗篷和尖角帽，也只剩几件衬衫了，他果断套上一件深灰色丝绒的长袍，戴上圆框眼镜，满意地对着镜子心里的自己，露出专业面对麻瓜营业的满分笑容。

 

对着商业区的指路地图研究了半天，他还是没弄清楚到底要往哪边走。跌跌撞撞胡乱地顺着路标走着，不老实的嗅嗅就在箱子里疯狂朝着南边撞击，邕圣祐没办法，只能捂住异动的箱子角，跟着嗅嗅的指引前进。

 

金黄色的招牌泛光，KANG四个字母卡在正中，邕圣祐甚至听见了嗅嗅在箱子里欢呼雀跃的喝彩声。他抬起脚，放低箱子，猛蹬了蹬箱子，给自己的鼻子上还隐隐作痛的划痕，报仇。

 

麻瓜的世界没有他想象的那么可怕，但也没有那么友善。

 

邕圣祐看着探测异物的门框发愣，后面排队的人挤上来让他赶紧通过，他只好揪着长袍一角口袋里的魔杖，含着脑袋，努力防止任何不测发生。

 

金属探测仪在他进入的同时亮起红灯，他惊恐地向后弹跳，一旁模样凶狠的工作人员也立刻走上前来，邕圣祐只好在心里默念，没事的没事的，我们和麻瓜是有签订契约的，他们不会断然伤害我的。

 

原来是他手上拿的包裹过于可疑，现在很少有人会真的拿这么些真金白银直接来银行，工作人员打开他的包袱，扫视了几下，示意他没有问题，可以放行。

 

邕圣祐长吁一口气，故作镇定地缓缓走进办理业务的柜台，完全没有意识到，早在他打包好包裹之前，偶然被撞开一个小口的旅行箱里，已经窜出一只活蹦乱跳，不知所踪的嗅嗅。

 

 

邕圣祐在路人怪异的眼神目送下，排到了办理业务的号码，终于把手上巨大的负重丢上柜台，请示柜员应该怎么办。

 

柜员头也没抬，塞给他一张表格，上面密密麻麻全是空格和横线，要他填完了再按桌上的铃。

 

换在平时他肯定早就掏出魔杖解决了，但是今天不同，邕圣祐只能一手压在包袱上，一手歪歪斜斜地握着笔写着字。

 

好不容易填完了表格，柜员一看他是要寄存这么大个鼓包，又朝他挥挥手，告诉他，他们这个网点太小了，不承办这样的业务，让他回家上网去总行预约个时间，订好保险柜，再去。

 

邕圣祐一想，他千辛万苦抱着这么个大包实属不易，更别提现在还莫名其妙给他发了只吃里扒外的危险宠物，出门已经寸步难行，刚准备跟柜员好好理论，实在不行，趁没人注意，施个小咒也行，回忆起脚下还放着嗅嗅和它的移动屋，已经好一会儿没了动静，再低头一看，箱子口大开，内里已是空空如也。

 

 

邕圣祐做了他当天另外一个璀璨辉煌的决定。

 

反正知道这件事的所有麻瓜，都是要被昏昏倒地，消除记忆的。

 

多个人还多个帮忙的，他干脆让他们帮他一起抓嗅嗅好了，也不算很亏。

 

姜丹尼尔正在分行被他家老头子按头熟悉业务，点钞记账玩到一半，分行的行长就一脸谄媚地跟他说，今天行里出了点状况，要提前下班，请他早点回家休息。

 

姜丹尼尔自然不想放过这个大好的挑刺机会，想借此彻底逃脱底层流放生活，马上正色道，他也要学习危机处理，不如带他一起看看到底怎么回事。

 

于是，从小到大，从识字到十二岁那年的暑假，一直翘首期盼，霍格沃茨录取通知书可以由机警的猫头鹰，丢到自家住的别墅草坪的魔法研究爱好者，姜丹尼尔，还真在现实中，碰到一位，跟他想象中的巫师，不差分毫的男人。

 

他苍白而又削瘦的脸罩在灰黑的绒布风帽里，眼神清亮，对视时候会微微眯起，像极了会坐上飞天扫帚的猫。他甚至拎着仿佛电影道具一般的旅行箱，挡住了他长袍下摆上暗红的刺绣。

 

说不惊讶是不可能的。

 

本是意味着永恒、宁静和停滞的时间的花朵模型，被化学药剂和物理手段困在玻璃罩中，永葆青春。但面前这个人，却脱离密不透风的外罩，依旧鲜活，依然芬芳，依旧美而不自知，自顾自地，怯怯在他的眼光注视下，绽放。

 

更何况他的账户号码还是62442。

 

随缘一下，九宫格上能按出来的，除了magic，也只有magic。

 

在小小的分行营业所，姜丹尼尔遇到一个抱着空箱子，自称丢了东西的男人。

 

他丢了什么，他不知道，但他想，一定要帮他找到。

 

因为，他自己，已经把什么都找到了，与来人空空的表情，和他空空的箱子内胆相反，他是他满当当的奇迹。

 

 

“所以说，你也说不清丢了什么，但是你要进银行的金库里去找？”姜丹尼尔脱下西装外套，对方的脸颊因为过于激动的讲述而变得淡红，他看着，身上也燥热起来。

 

“是的。”邕圣祐表情无辜地眨眨眼睛，在思考什么咒语可以既让他达到目的，又能把伤害和惩罚降到最小。

 

“好啊，那你给我点时间，我安排一下。”邕圣祐握着魔杖的手心出满了汗，他没想到，还没使用任何小伎俩，对方已经这么好说话了。

 

由于过分紧张，他现在才想起来，他面前的这位不是巫师，是麻瓜。再细细一打量，作为银行家和管事的，他未免看起来也太年轻了，怔怔地发了一会儿呆，邕圣祐收回目光失败，撞上姜丹尼尔玩味的打量。

 

气氛实在尴尬，邕圣祐很久没同人类打交道，也知道要开口讲话缓解一下。

 

“你不怕我是坏人吗？这么爽快就答应了。”说完之后，他后悔得猛地跺了跺脚，生怕对方变卦。

 

“不怕，顾客就是上帝，你不是还有东西要存在我们这儿吗。”姜丹尼尔指指邕圣祐放在脚边的包袱，舒心地笑起来。

 

得到了少公子的批准，纵使员工还有诸多顾虑，也只能碍着这层面子，闭嘴放行。

 

邕圣祐根本不贪财，他在书上读到过古灵阁，麻瓜的银行对他来说只是几沓废纸和锁死的保险箱，没什么意义。

 

他专心致志地搜寻着他的丢失小兽。

 

很快，他就在一捆金条后面发现了嗅嗅往身上揣来揣去的身影。后排还有几个被他掏得空荡荡的架子，他心里开始感恩万能的梅林没有给嗅嗅开保险柜的身手，不然可有他愁的。

 

抱着嗅嗅手感颇佳的后脑勺，他开始摇动手上的小烦人精。滚落的财物堆满了一号架子，他再抓着他移动去二号，如此摇到手臂都发酸，才算是真的，把一切还原了。

 

不过他的想法过于简单，穴居生活太久，他忘记了监控摄像头其实无处不在，即使姜丹尼尔不进来，他也能掌握库里的所有情况。

 

本来是想打探打探他的小魔法师进去干什么，顺便观察一下他柔美飘逸的长袍背影，姜丹尼尔摆摆手把监控室里所有闲人都赶走了，准备一人独享。

 

他也万万没有想到，他不仅没有认错，也没有罹患臆想症晚期，在邕圣祐掏出魔杖，默念出恢复如初以后，金库内里，霎时便回到焕然一新，齐整干净的完美状态。

 

几乎是下意识的，他关掉监控，并把唯一一份录像带从电脑上抽出来，放进西装外套内袋里。

 

再次打开屏幕，货真价实的巫师已经提着箱子，再次走出来了。

 

他确实丢了东西，还是个活物，可他真是好心，竟然还把偷的东西都还给我了。

 

姜丹尼尔正要离开监控室，所有参与过这件事的员工已经全被邕圣祐消除了记忆。

 

马上就要轮到他了，他是最后一个。

 

姜丹尼尔其实隐隐有些预感，但周围都是职员，他并不好说些什么，只能抱起地上的包袱，递给邕圣祐。

 

“我算帮了你一个忙了，那你可不可以也帮一下我？”说着说着，他也眨眨眼，了然于胸的表情爬满眉峰。

 

“是什么？”邕圣祐不确定他到底知不知道，但也决心把他的记忆彻底消除。

 

“我还差一点存放份额没有完成，你过两天去存东西，可不可以找我，我会在的。”记忆可以消除，他们从此再次见面也不会分享同样的情绪，可这麻瓜居然想与他交换承诺，实属少见。

 

姑且答应他吧，反正他很快，就会全部忘记的。

 

邕圣祐点了点头，握住姜丹尼尔伸出来的手。姜丹尼尔跟着开口，“我叫姜丹尼尔，这里的人都叫我Mr.Kang。你下次去，就报我的名字就好了。”

 

与此同时，他放在口袋里的另一只手下了个记忆消除的咒语，旋即准备松开手。

 

“哎，这位先生。”邕圣祐已经打算转身离开，被他叫住，脖子一僵，想着是不是咒语出了什么异常。

 

“虽然刚刚才看到你，不过来这里办事的，都是我的客人，请问你叫什么名字啊？”邕圣祐心里笑开了，他果然不该怀疑咒语和魔法，他已经完全不记得他了。

 

给个名字也无妨吧。

 

“邕圣祐。不是孔，也不是洪。”姜丹尼尔感到脑中有一点轻微灼烧感，却想不起为什么。

 

穿着长袍的身影快步离开，不再回头。

 

 

放着监控录像带的西装是姜丹尼尔上班打工穿的，他脱下来，放到单间的衣柜里，根本忘了有这件事。他每周轮班，过几天都在总行，不需要穿。

 

 

麻瓜好就好在，经历过的事，可以毫不知情地，再次，再次，再一次经历。

 

过了没多久，他在总行的茶水间里偷闲玩着游戏，外面的经理又跑过来敲他的门。

 

“Mr.Kang，有个难缠的客户说是认识你，硬要存一堆东西到保险柜，又不让我们的人靠近去估价，你快出来看看。”姜丹尼尔依依不舍地关掉守望先锋的界面，瞪着眼，手也插在口袋里，出门去看。

 

映入姜丹尼尔眼帘的，是邕圣祐靛蓝的长袍，亮晶晶的大眼睛，怀里还抱着一个大包袱，警惕得像过冬囤货的小松鼠。

 

邕圣祐虽然知道姜丹尼尔一定不记得自己，但是银行工作人员服务态度实在太差，他没办法，又跳脚搬起救兵来。

 

麻瓜Mr.Kang又在经历初见丢魂。

 

“你叫什么？”姜丹尼尔把后面的半句，我看我认不认得你吞进去了。

 

“我们上次在那里见过，你不记得了吗？”邕圣祐似乎掌握了跟麻瓜打交道的诀窍，只用装傻加眨巴眨巴两下眼睛就行了。

 

姜丹尼尔还在晕晕乎乎，迷离恍惚。

 

“那你找我有什么事？”跟他梦中的理想型一模一样的人从天而降，他却拿不准到底他有什么目的。

 

“不是你说的，有什么事都可以找你帮忙吗？”这倒是很像他会说的话，姜丹尼尔又笑皱了眼角，眯着回答他。

 

“是，是我。”哦，天哪，让他搬空我的保险柜吧，姜丹尼尔祈祷，因为他好像，已经过分搬空了我的心。

 

于是，邕圣祐的那堆“价值不菲”的收藏，最终和姜丹尼尔家的有价证券，股票凭证，房产证和继承遗嘱等等重要得不行的文件一起，放进了姜家自己在银行的保险库。

 

只有特制魔法布口袋里的嗅嗅恋恋不舍，只有嗅嗅。

 

这次邕圣祐起初没忍心消除记忆。

 

可是想想，留着这段经历，对于Mr.Kang来说，也不算好事。

 

他还是边和他微笑告别，边在心里念出了咒语。看着他的目光从温暖和熙，变为默然淡定。

 

他们不会再次认识了，第一次是事故，第二次是巧合，魔法世界里，谬误不会发生三次。

 

 

还是要怪嗅嗅，也要多亏嗅嗅。

 

不然邕圣祐怎么情急之下，又潜入了Mr.Kang家的保险库，没抓到嗅嗅就算了，还被安保人员给发现了。

 

姜丹尼尔停好跑车，冲到楼下的金库里。

 

是他，也还是他。

 

“又见面了，Mr.Kang。”邕圣祐想了想，还是没有把又字含糊过去。

 

“你知道你马上就要忘记我的，对吧？”他的手藏在口袋里，已经攥紧魔杖。

 

“可我不想，所以我没有。”Mr.Kang委屈地看着他，费解地摊手。

 

魔法失灵的几率有多少，魔法对麻瓜失灵的几率又有多少，邕圣祐不敢想。魔法从不背叛、撒谎，也不留意外。

 

几天前，二次被消除记忆的麻瓜姜丹尼尔，轮班回到他们真正初见的营业点，自衣架上取下西装准备换上，掉下来一张写着日期的录像带。

 

他在电脑上按下播放键，看了几秒，是棉絮，也是云朵，一团团，一块块，关于邕圣祐的回忆便回来找到他。

 

他没忘记他了，他再也不会忘记他了。

 

一见钟情的几率有多少，麻瓜爱上魔法师的几率又有多少，姜丹尼尔不想去想。心动从不假设、猜疑，也不含伪装。

 

反正最后都在爱情面前败下阵来。

 

邕圣祐的嗅嗅，无论何时，都会走进匾着姜字的银行搜寻财宝，而总是温和地对他笑着的被盗财主，无论如何，都会与他钟情邂逅，心属于他。

 

 

“那你愿意下半辈子都被我骗来骗去吗？”邕圣祐说着，嗅嗅在角落里探出脑袋，似乎听到了Mr.Kang口袋里金库钥匙碰撞的叮当作响。

 

“哇，这就是那个可爱的小东西啊！”橘黄色的嘴巴，眼睛黑溜溜地一直转动，好像一只鸭嘴兽。

 

“骗子同伙一号。”邕圣祐想了想，魔杖在抢银行这件事上，还只能排第二。

 

“当然愿意。”说时迟那时快，嗅嗅马上跳跃到他们头顶的吊灯上，再顺着水晶吊坠滑到姜丹尼尔身上。

 

“嗅——嗅！”邕圣祐难堪地冲到Mr.Kang身前，上下拍打着他的西装，搜寻头号骗子同伙。

 

Mr.Kang马甲上挂着的怀表没有了，兜里的一串钥匙也没有了，想要送给邕圣祐的传家宝鸽子蛋也没有了。

 

邕圣祐越拍越慌，他们之间还从来没有这么近过。

 

他不敢直视他的眼睛。

 

银行家扳过他的后脑勺，焦糖色的瞳孔对着他放电，他的心跳快要吵过金库的穹顶。

 

陷入着迷的两个人缓缓接吻。

 

空气中搅拌着方糖，飘着小花朵，是邕圣祐太紧张了，魔杖不听使唤，胡乱变出来的。

 

Mr.Kang搂紧他的后背，他的手指哆哆嗦嗦，指尖发软，放掉了魔杖，一心一意感受他的气息。

 

绵长而意犹未尽。

 

嗅嗅不知道什么时候跳回到他身上，在他们的嘴唇刚刚分开以后，一只脚掌踩着他们的一边肩膀，啪地一下，把红丝绒的戒指盒从肚子里掏出来，对着邕圣祐打开。

 

然后，Mr.Kang和骗子同伙一号都咧开嘴傻笑。

 

“你别把它惯坏了，它会把你偷穷的。”邕圣祐盯着那枚戒指，无奈地拎住嗅嗅的后背，准备往外倒姜丹尼尔的财物。

 

“没关系，这里都是我的。”Mr.Kang把嗅嗅救出来，单膝下跪把戒指拿回手上。

 

“你也会是我的。”魔法师施法当然要负责任，不是吗？

 

不然魔法部专门设立一个，着迷结婚登记处，干嘛！

 

 

 

“嗅嗅！你知道那种感觉吗？”姜丹尼尔陪着嗅嗅在自家金库里抓来抓去，享受生活。

 

嗅嗅吱了两声，姜丹尼尔才想起它只听得懂英语。

 

“怎么说呢？刚见到你主人的时候，我感觉，我感觉，我...I'm mesmerized.”嗅嗅可懒得理他，抓住一颗巨大的钻石，塞进心窝里收藏。


	21. 日久生情

日久生情

 

 

“你确定就是他了？你可只剩一条命了！”已经有主人的无毛猫前辈懒洋洋地扒着地上的一朵小花，其实仔细看的话，在他的爪下，几近枯萎的花瓣已经在慢慢恢复生机。

“就是他了！”纯种雪白波斯猫邕圣祐四肢朝上，肉爪因为情绪激动而蜷缩在一起，每根毛发都随着他的动作在金灿灿的暖阳下摇晃。

“他有那么好吗？你可别又看走眼了！”这次说话的是只刚加入的短尾猫，前两天刚偷吃了餐厅后厨倒出来的好酒好菜，气势汹汹地拉了好一阵肚子。

“他有！他有的！”邕圣祐翻身站起来，举起一只前爪，迎着宝蓝色缎带一般飞舞的天色，骄傲地发言。

“那他怎么还不带你回家？”这回为难他的是位圆滚滚的橘猫先生，错误地跟着一名愚蠢的人类的小汽车走了数十公里，最终也没有被收养。

“哎，他唯一的缺点，就是有点蠢了。”邕圣祐把粉色的肉垫收回来，继而抬住下巴，硕大的眼眸里依旧闪着期许的光芒。

“傻子你也喜欢？”围着他的一众猫妖这下倒是异口同声地发问了。

“你们管得真多，快派个代表过来踩我一脚，越重越好。”他往后缩着脑袋，猫咪耳朵紧张兮兮地立得笔直，背脊也绷着，眼睛眯得只剩一条细缝，勇敢地伸出了方才动作灵活的那只爪。

“你不要命了？”这一片的猫妖大家族成员们又同时发出一声长而又不耐烦的喵叫，人类可听不出他们有多惊讶。

“不要了。”邕圣祐又把空出来的那只爪捂住眼睛，全然不敢直视自己下达的指令会带来的后果。

“倒不如我带你去吃点泻药餐厅的剩饭！”英短用浅灰色的小手抚慰性地蹭了蹭他的，想要他三思而后行。

“我我我！我带你去散步也行啊！一次就走到你不想再动！”尽管橘猫的体型和他的运动量成反比，但他的心地也很善良。

其他看热闹不嫌事大的猫妖们也纷纷把软绵绵的手掌叠上去，想让邕圣祐放弃这个过分危险的念头。

“不要，我都不要。”邕圣祐不再用手遮住双眼，而是用它猛地拍了拍地面，绿油油的草坪都微微凹下去了一些，“我决定了！你们一人打我一下好了！”

“小祐！可不要太任性了！”最年长的田园猫走过来，其他小猫自动给他空出了一条道。

“撞树也要他，吃下水道里的腐食也要他，哪怕让我自己拔一根爪子下来，也要他。”波斯猫邕圣祐蓝黄异色的一对瞳孔坚定地望着不远处，顺着看过去，就是他所选择的主人住的地方。

田园猫拍拍他的头，对着他呼了口气。

几秒之间，他的前爪和后背各处都布满了累累伤痕，血迹斑斑，触目惊心。

长猫很有分寸，虽然邕圣祐看起来足够可怜兮兮，但是他身上都是些不会危及他生命的皮外伤，还淌着的血，应该不一会，也会停了。

“我们把你抬过去吧，小祐祐。”这只美短混英短是邕圣祐的心腹好友，眼泪汪汪地看着他瘫软在地上。

“不用，我可以自己走，你们回去吧。”做戏做全套，他很想看看，发现满地血迹只是为了走向他、趴在他家门口以后，他选中的人类会不会超级心疼，把他抱回家。

猫妖们悄然散去，默默祝福他这次绝没有选错，有珍贵的姻缘，不忍心看他蹒跚爬行的背影。

 

人类爱猫青年姜丹尼尔，在五分钟后走下楼来，投掷生活垃圾，定睛一看，差点倒翻垃圾桶。看着满地的血迹，斑斑点点的猩红爪印由远及近，铺出一条指向他家的小路，姜丹尼尔慌忙脱下黑色夹克，把这只可怜的小猫卷进怀里包裹得紧紧的，小心翼翼地抱回家中。

他这么喜欢这只小猫，却又迟迟不肯把他领养回家，也是事出有因。

之前养的两只小猫都因为过分渴望自由选择了离家出走和跳窗逃逸，落得他失魂落魄、孤苦伶仃了好一阵，并且下定决心，他可能真的不适合养猫，干脆以后都不要再养了。

可小区里这只，又完全让他动了恻隐之心。

他全然不像流浪猫，也不像宠物店里买得到的名品波斯猫。倒不是说他的样子生得不够尊贵，实际上他的毛发和瞳色都属上乘，体态也优美大方，四肢非常柔软，显然不是一般的野猫。

但是他只会时不时出现在姜丹尼尔住的小区里，并不是每天都会在一个固定的地点等他投喂或是抚摸，他与他很亲昵，但绝不到亲密。他不会像姜丹尼尔其他的萍水相逢一般，每天每夜都巴巴地等着他出门或是回家。

姜丹尼尔把这种推拉解读为热爱自由，因为他看起来根本不需要他或者任何一位人类为他洗澡或是捉虫，与其他流浪猫想象得到的风餐露宿相反，这只白猫无论晴天雨天，都保持着良好的美貌和个人卫生。

邕圣祐是用这点在吸引着姜丹尼尔，想告诉他，自己很好养，不需要付出太多精力，不用他过分操心，却被他错误地解读成了不想被困囿于家中，只是偶尔接受一下他付出的猫粮等等好意。

人类以为他想和他做朋友，可是猫妖只想和他谈恋爱，可真是麻烦。

 

还好姜丹尼尔家里有一些之前养猫剩下的药膏，他把邕圣祐搂在胸口，打算抱上楼，又想起电梯正检修，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地对着他絮语，“不好意思啊，喵喵，你再等一会儿，我们就到家了，呼呼一下，就不痛了。”

也不知道是姜丹尼尔的夹克面料厚实还是他的胸口过分温暖，邕圣祐把猫脑袋藏在他怀里，听着他有力的心脏在胸腔里稳定振动，感觉到从未有过的温暖，嘴角嘤嘤地发出ong，ong，ong，的感叹声，娇嗔地填满了整个孤独的楼道间。

“是不是还是太痛了，你不要难过，很快就会好了，还有几层，我们就到家啦。”姜丹尼尔用微微冒着点胡茬的下巴摩挲猫咪的头顶，沙沙的触感，很陌生又很让他安心。

“ong，ong，ong！”其实他是在表达喜欢和感谢，无奈他现在还说不了人话，只能发出简单的音节，力图能够传达心声。

“好啦，好啦，那我以后就叫你邕邕了，你一直这么嘀咕的话。”姜丹尼尔一步恨不得横跨三节楼梯，觉得胸口温温的小东西实在可怜，想要快点让他得到救助和休息。

我有名字了，他给我取名字了，我现在是他的猫了。千年道行的猫妖邕圣祐仿佛忘了这本来就是他的名字，伸出淡粉色的小舌舔了舔姜丹尼尔护着他身体的手腕，表达认同。

“邕邕？邕邕？”姜丹尼尔低头看见手腕上湿湿的，有猫的舌苔留下的，清浅的痕迹。

“ong，ong。”邕圣祐把猫咪的小脑袋转进姜丹尼尔胸口的布料里，拗过去不敢看他，闷闷地回应他的呼唤。

“邕邕，邕邕！”姜丹尼尔揉了揉他的后脑勺，好像在逗弄他把脸埋进去不看他的小动作。

“ong，ong。”猫咪几乎就是要把自己揉进姜丹尼尔结实的胸口里去了，他没想过，这么快，他就真的成为他朝思暮想的，他的猫了。

“嘿，还害羞了，真是个孩子。”姜丹尼尔把他抱得更紧，按开公寓的指纹锁。

 

姜丹尼尔找出猫咪专用的药膏和棉签绷带，打了清水，拿了消过毒后的软布，把邕圣祐身上擦洗了一遍，仔仔细细看过发现他没什么伤及筋骨的伤处，才缓缓放心，一点点帮他涂着药。

虽然他是一个人住，但是家里收拾得干净整齐，就是少点烟火气，不过这样也挺好的，邕圣祐想到，因为他来了，就都会好的。

姜丹尼尔没放弃，继续和他用喵喵语进行着笑死人的交流，“你说你，这么漂亮的哦，以后不许再跟别人打架啦，知道吗？”说着他还用拳头撞了撞邕圣祐因为扎着厚厚的绷带而蜷缩在一起的喵喵拳，征求他同意一般。

“ong。”邕圣祐心想，不打架不流血你会收留我吗，真是的，我实在等不及啦，傻主人。

“你还ong，你是不是心里很不耐烦啊，就哦了一声，我跟你说，你这样真的不好喔，你看看你，多让人担心啊，我要是不在家，你可怎么办，刚才吓死我了都。”姜丹尼尔刚处理完他的后背上一道很长的伤痕，嘘嘘地帮他吹着挡住伤口的猫毛，生怕他会很痛。

“ong，ong，ong。”既然他觉得他不够真诚，那他就多喵几句吧，他怎么这么可爱啊，吹气也好温柔喔，黏了一脸我的白毛了，还不放弃。

“哼，你这个小子，我问你是不是不耐烦你就叫三声，你很开心是不是啊！下次不管你了！”姜丹尼尔边说边用手指把嘴里吹进去的猫毛扯出来，又想起其实手上也沾了不少，越扯越多，尝了满嘴邕圣祐的味道。

“呜————”邕圣祐又极短地嚎叫了一声，脑袋重新朝下倒在地毯上，也不知是因为皮肉痛苦，还是因为姜丹尼尔刚刚说的狠话而难过。

“哎哟，我的小心肝，我的邕邕，”姜丹尼尔轻轻地把他举起来，对着嘴亲吻了一口，“不要生我的气，我错了我错了，你要快点好起来啊。”

邕圣祐有两颗心脏，作为猫的心脏，和化为人形时的心脏。一般来说，处在猫的身体之中，他只能拥有和普通猫类同样感受。

可在姜丹尼尔轻软甜蜜的吻扫过他的嘴的时候，他分明感觉到体内的两颗心脏都在狂跳，扑通扑通，叫嚣着要冲破地表，要飞上几万米的高空，炸成鲜艳的烟火，再下落到抱着他的这个人类的身旁。

 

他恢复得很快，但他装作好得很慢。

因为他还不确定姜丹尼尔会不会重新把他放回去，他才不要回去，他要挤在他硕大的单人床旁边，他要听到那句话，他要变成人形守护着他。

所以直到第五天，邕圣祐看见丰盛的食盆还是一脸忧郁，用肉爪把美餐往外推挤，大大的宝石做的眼睛里盛着悲伤。

姜丹尼尔实在担心，本来他的邕邕就能算得上是波斯猫里超级瘦小的那种了，现在每天精神不振，除了晚上钻进他的被窝里和他赖在一起，还有早上舔着他的脸叫他起床之外，剩下的时间里都显得很不活泼，让外出上班路过才会回来看看的他，过分放心不下。

“走吧，邕邕。”姜丹尼尔找出以前养猫时候，外出会用的外出篮子，里面已经放好了盖的小被子和给他解乏的小玩具，他拍拍里面的软垫，吸引邕圣祐的注意力。

“呜————”邕圣祐猜不透他的心思，不敢确定到底他是要把他遗弃，还是要带他去哪里，这么精美的笼子，一看就不是什么好的预兆。于是，他干脆窝在姜丹尼尔把他接进来的那件就此归他所有，给他在猫舍里躺着睡觉的外套上面，耍赖。

“真是拿你没办法呢！你又吃不下东西，带你去看医生啦，你不要害怕，医生是我的朋友，不会伤害你的。”姜丹尼尔蹲到临时搭在客厅里的简易猫舍的洞口之前，用外套两边兜住，再次把他扣紧在怀里。

邕圣祐重新回到他怀里，感觉到一阵浓烈的香气，是姜丹尼尔今天为了外出，喷的古龙水，勾得他的猫鼻子痒痒的，说不出是好闻还是不好闻。

“阿啾，阿啾————”好吧，真的不太好闻，邕圣祐用爪子挠了一下鼻子，下了定论。

“怎么啦，这个味道，你不喜欢吗？嗨，我忘了，猫咪不可以闻好多花香的，对不起啦，应该一会儿就会散了。”姜丹尼尔低下头，看着他的眼睛，认真地对他说，好像他知道他一定听得懂一般，怪让人不好意思的。

“ong，ong，ong。”邕圣祐拿下捂着鼻子的小爪子，强烈地表达着肯定。

 

兽医真是姜丹尼尔的朋友，除了讶异于他又养起猫来，初步检查了一下，发现没什么大碍，也没收他诊费，嘱咐他记得买点猫草给邕圣祐调剂调剂，说不定吐点猫毛出来，精神和胃口自然也上来了，这次看病也算作罢。

倒是走的时候问了姜丹尼尔猫的执照号码什么的，要给他做登记，方便下次来调出档案，就可以直接看。姜丹尼尔这会儿才一拍脑袋想起来，这段时间忙于照顾邕邕，执照什么的还没有来得及去办，合着他抱着只黑户口的小猫咪，就来正规的兽医医院看病了。

一看时间，他又快马加鞭地抱着怀里的小猫邕邕去把手续纷纷落实了，想到舟车劳顿又觉得苦到他了，回去的路上又在手机上七七八八地加购着养猫装备。

熙熙攘攘的商业街区，一个一米八的男孩子不停地给怀里的小白猫看着手机屏幕，ong一声就不买，ong三声就买，ong两声就先放在收藏夹里，也算是人间绝景。

邕圣祐耷拉着脑袋，耳朵也软趴趴地垂着，心里已经开满十万年花卉博览会都用不完的奇花异草。

他现在是一只有户口，有户主的猫了。他很快乐，猫生几乎就要无憾了。

 

男生养猫，和谈恋爱，本来就没什么两样。

姜丹尼尔穿沾满猫毛的大衣去上班，会被办公室的男女同事们诶诶诶地追着问，好像看到了他脸颊上的红唇热吻一般。

姜丹尼尔现在推掉的聚餐和应酬比去得要多得多，一到下班点，抱着公文包就急忙着往家里赶，不知道的也以为他是家里那位管得严，其实也就是担心邕圣祐在家玩他的皮沙发和鸭绒枕头，就因为他回家迟了一点。

姜丹尼尔每天签收的快递数量，都快赶上隔壁办公室的业余美妆博主了，不过人家拆的都是季节限定版的气垫口红眼影盘，他拆的都是猫咪图案的奶盆啊，猫架子，还有各种各样的小衣服，连梳猫毛的梳子也有好几把，用他的话说，就是，“我们邕邕可是只超漂亮的小猫，不可以在我手上变成只是漂亮的小猫。”

就连很少发点什么的社交平台，姜丹尼尔的头像和动态也都充斥着邕邕的身影。他每天都会有新发现，例如邕邕最喜欢吃猫粮饼干配这个牌子的牛奶，邕邕有时候也会想一个人睡，不上来蹿他的被子，有了邕邕之后，他再也没有赖过床。

这些简简单单的小幸福，都是多亏了又粘人又乖巧又可爱的猫咪邕邕。

邕圣祐也觉得很幸福，在他能想到的范围之内。

 

双休是一天恨不得掰成十天过的日子。

姜丹尼尔本来喜欢去汉江边溜溜滑板，但是那样的话，邕邕就没办法参与了。他就总是租个带框的自行车，把小猫放在里面，带他看看沿路风景，阳光把他的毛发和他的眼珠都染成淡淡灿灿的金色。

邕圣祐不喜动，他最喜欢的活动，应该就是枕在姜丹尼尔身上睡觉了。姜丹尼尔周六下午会点开新买的影碟，家庭影院会循环放上好几遍，直到他沙沙哑哑地能背下几句台词为止，邕圣祐都一直窝在他身上，有时候是膝盖，有时候是大腿根，陪他做一个漫长的梦中梦。

 

还有一些，他们两个都能充分活动身体的，斗智斗勇系列活动。

比如，给邕邕猫剪胡须，剪指甲，还有洗澡。

纵使邕圣祐再享受姜丹尼尔强劲有力的大手在他的身上撸来撸去，他也绝对没有很喜欢碰水和剪指甲时候，背脊发凉的感觉。

喷头又大，水流又猛，还是个细长细长的东西，即使为妖，他也从没喜欢过这项活动。以前他那么积极，是因为这样他就可以吸引姜丹尼尔的注意力，然而现在他却只想躲进家里的杂物间，逃避这一切。

姜丹尼尔是谁，是唠叨达人！

平时话多，什么都跟邕圣祐说，邕圣祐会觉得他又体贴又温柔，这会只会觉得他是在强词夺理，除了诱拐他以身涉水，没有什么别的目的。

“邕邕，乖乖，乖乖，过来过来，快过来！”姜丹尼尔打了两桶水，穿好了围裙，对着已经被他捧着手心，修剪过指甲的邕圣祐挥动辅食棒。

“ong。”邕圣祐根本不想过去，一想到要碰水，他就觉得头皮发麻，感觉浑身上下不自在。

“你不过来，那我过来啦！”姜丹尼尔长腿一迈，直接跨过两个水桶，把他逼进角落。

“呜呜呜————”邕圣祐缓缓朝着一汪水边走过去，下决心要给姜丹尼尔也弄上一脸的泡沫才算罢休。

世界上有什么物种会为了爱情而沐浴吗？

猫科动物吧。

邕圣祐把小脸埋进水面，感受到姜丹尼尔的手指在他的皮毛之上滑动，摩挲着他绷得很紧的背脊，叹息道，就算他让我现在去参加游泳比赛，我恐怕也完全能够做到啊。

他也不急于变为人形了，就这样，其实也挺好的，除了不能真的跟他讲话，有点可惜。

 

很快他的想法就变了，因为姜丹尼尔生病了。

他这天回来得也很晚，情绪也不是很好，连趴在门框上等着他的邕圣祐，他也只是看了两眼，不做任何与他亲昵的动作。

邕圣祐不知道的是，其实姜丹尼尔是被拉去联谊了，喝了一点烧酒，在大风降温天的晚上，满大街到处乱逛，一冷一热，回家已经病了。

联谊不算顺利，因为不是所有人都和他一样喜欢小猫，甚至还跟他说了，如果长久发展下去，结婚以后，小猫一定要送走，这样的话。心里忿忿的，姜丹尼尔也跟牵线搭桥的介绍人打了电话，甚至还吵了起来。

邕圣祐没办法说话，但是心里很急，想要安慰他，也想要照顾她，只能跳上沙发，扒在他的袖口，发出咕咕的委屈吞声。

“他们说，我不可以和猫过一辈子的。”姜丹尼尔也扶住他的脑袋，对着他自言自语。

别说他们了，我好想知道你究竟怎么想的啊。

邕圣祐看着他圆圆的豆豆眼耷拉下去，变成一个倒着的三角形，眼眶不禁也湿润了。

“可是我好爱你呀，邕邕。以后我们也一起过吧！”然后，他暖融融地盘踞在他的胸口上，感受着他的心跳。

只不过这一次，他才可以确定，他的心跳里，也有一部分，为他而跳。

人类不是说酒后吐真言吗，那这一次，应该真的会灵验吧？

猫妖要听到来自人类的一句真挚的我爱你，才可以化为人形。

邕圣祐做到了。

 

姜丹尼尔睡觉习惯戴着眼罩，生病了动作也迟缓些，取下来也慢慢的，眼皮一点点接触阳光。

今天邕邕好像没有叫他起床，如果迟到的话，就请个假吧，他酒还没完全醒，头痛欲裂地揉了揉眼皮，准备睁眼迎接已然大好的天光。

他的猫不见了，现在赤条条地趴在他身边的，是人类？

在发现他醒来之后，这位还不满地抽过被子，再度往他身上拱了拱，表示想继续和他一起赖床？

姜丹尼尔猛掐了一把自己的手臂，根本痛到难以置信。

可疑的人类睁开眼，瞳孔一边是黄澄澄的，一边是湛蓝湛蓝的，连带着后面打哈欠的姿势和神态，也跟他的邕邕一模一样。

姜丹尼尔努力镇定了几分钟，才缓缓开口，试探性地喊了一句，“邕邕？”

邕圣祐明明可以使用人类的语言了，还是很配合地对着他出声，“ong，ong，ong。”

 

他们交代身份就花去了半个上午，现在邕圣祐穿着对他来说有些过大的，姜丹尼尔的睡衣睡裤，对于用双脚走路还不太习惯，裤脚也拖在地上，光着脚跟在姜丹尼尔身后，学着他走路的样子。

“可是感冒会传染给你吗？如果你是猫的话？”姜丹尼尔从震惊中恢复了一点，找着药盒，电磁炉上煮着粥。

“应该也会吧，我不喜欢吃药。”邕圣祐尾随在他后面，他用勺子搅一下粥，他也效仿，他倒了一杯水出来吃药，他也跟着闻闻水杯。

“啊，那就暂时，不要跟我太接——”姜丹尼尔看见他光着脚，把拖鞋脱下来，打算给他，怕他着凉。

刚要给他换上，被他踮起脚撞到胸前，笨拙地吻上。

触感还真的是舔过他手的，那截舌头会有的感觉。

“可我喜欢和你一起躺着，晕乎乎地也喜欢。”猫咪说完还舔舔甜甜的嘴角，姜丹尼尔之前试吃了一点粥，很糯很清香。

“你可以随时变回去吗？”姜丹尼尔其实还是有点不敢相信，这种过分熟悉，又有些新奇的感觉，他把粥倒出来，摆上一个大碗，两个勺子。

“你不看着我，就可以。”人形猫咪邕邕尝了一点粥，觉得寡淡，又放下勺子，眼巴巴地看着姜丹尼尔。

“那我我我不看你了，吃完你得洗个澡。”刚才穿鞋的时候，姜丹尼尔发现邕圣祐脚上脏兮兮的，肯定踩了一路地板上的灰。

他说完又想起早上一睁眼起来，身边刺激的景象，又没忍住烧红了脸。

“你怎么啦，是不是又烧起来了？你的脸好红。”邕圣祐马上站起来身来，和他凑得更近，生怕他又有什么不舒服。

“你不变回去，我不好意思给你洗澡。”姜丹尼尔喝完了粥，努力想把那一幕从脑海中抹掉，根本不敢直视邕圣祐美得摄人心魂的眼睛。

“你知道就算变回去我也能一样感觉到你的，对吧？”邕圣祐变成人以后，屁股上没有尾巴，他还是一样用翘翘的臀瓣撞撞僵直地站在厨房水槽前，打算刷碗的姜丹尼尔。

“那你自己洗...洗吧。”姜丹尼尔打开水龙头洗碗，水一打到手上，他的脑子又不受控制地描绘起白条条的邕圣祐站在花洒底下冲澡的画面。

“我怕水啊！”邕圣祐把下巴搁到他肩膀上，虽然不再毛茸茸了，他忽闪忽闪的大眼睛却没有改变。

“我最讨厌洗澡了！”姜丹尼尔差点摔碎手中拿着的碗，一转头，他们又差点亲吻上对方。

“那你还要我给你洗？”他装作无事发生，把头缓缓转回去，打着洗洁精的泡泡。

“因为我最喜欢你啦！”邕圣祐不会思考那么多，想到什么，就会说什么。

“你为什么这么喜欢我？”姜丹尼尔彻底放下没救的大碗，冲洗过手，转身看着他的猫。

“有很多原因啊！你知不知道，你是我见过的，最善良，最温暖的人类啊！没事总是会喂小区里的流浪猫，还特意下楼找到我们，跟着你的话，你也绝对不会觉得我们烦。无论冬夏，换季的时候，老是抱一大包衣物去捐衣箱捐。义卖的时候，也老是卖全新的东西。上次有一个小孩掉了一个甜筒，你为了哄他，还买了新的给他......而且你对我真的很好啊，把奄奄一息的我抱回家，给我吃的，陪着我，容忍我的脾气......”邕圣祐的脸逐渐和姜丹尼尔记忆中的邕邕重合，原来抬头不见低头见的邻里日子，他们已经过了这么这么久了。

“最重要的是，还不确定你喜不喜欢我，所以要多喜欢你一点。”邕圣祐伸出猫爪，又发现他伸出的是五根修长、骨节分明的指头，又默默地觉得自己没有那么可爱了，想往回缩。

 

“你现在可以收回去了，多的那一点点。”姜丹尼尔沉默了一会，重新与他对视。

“喵？”邕圣祐没忍住，发出变成人形之前才会有的声音。

“我会把你觉得不够的喜欢，补齐。”喵喵拳撞上人类拳，喵爪勾住人类的小指。

 

他们的好似恋爱，变成实战操作的恋爱。

然而人类和高贵的喵喵妖，还是有很多不同之处的。

“你不要老是扒我裤子啊！人类都是穿裤子的！”姜丹尼尔第八百二十五次提溜住不老实地向下滑动的睡裤腰带，向着枕在他肩膀上假寐的邕圣祐抗议。

“我在发情期。你准备只和我牵着手睡觉睡到什么时候啊！”邕圣祐顺势用一条光腿勾住姜丹尼尔的腰侧，他的睡裤，不知道什么时候已经脱了。

在贴肉这件事上，人猫真的有别。

“我们会找个时间来做这件事的！我保证！”姜丹尼尔奋力地挪动身体，想把他的腿从他的腰上掰下来。

“你不爱我吗！”小奶猫泪眼朦胧，眼角飞红，“你不想要我吗！”，控诉着猫主人的不解风情。

“嘿，邕邕猫，可别哭了，我想要正式一点，不想变成精虫上脑的自私鬼。”姜丹尼尔凑过去，嘴唇从鼻尖一路吻到他皱起的眉心，把他的小脾气给抚平。

“可我是一只精虫上脑的猫啊！这是本能啊！”邕圣祐嗖地一下变成雪白的波斯猫在他们共同躺着的被窝里滚来滚去，滚来滚去，表达着急切而又郁闷的心情。

姜丹尼尔把脖子上用项链挂着的戒指取下来，另一只手捞住白白的一团波斯猫邕邕，他们人类同居也快半年了，有些话也该说了。

“我会竭尽全力，违背本能，忤逆基因，忘记时间，去爱你。你是我唯一的猫，也是我唯一的爱人。虽然给不了你什么，但是你需要的，都会有的。”就好像他一样，猫是会有的，爱情也是会有的。

“你快变回来，别哭了，爪子戴不上戒指啊！”绝美猫猫在线抽泣，眼泪都是珍珠嫁妆，滴在枕套上。

“本来有点遗憾的，只剩一条命的我，现在才遇到你。”邕圣祐欣赏着指头上的戒指，对着姜丹尼尔绽开笑脸。

“你们猫妖还信来世今生啊？”姜丹尼尔此生最大的奇迹可能就是捡了只邕邕猫回家，没想到其中还有这么多学问。

“不信了，不信了。”邕圣祐摆摆带着戒指的手，打消继续说下去的念头。

如若得你相伴，一起化灰湮灭，才最浪漫。

“今天先睡吧，也累了。”姜丹尼尔重新给他们盖好被子，搂住小猫咪。

“邕圣祐，不要脱我裤子了又！你戴着戒指容易刮到！”过了不到五分钟，他又感觉身下有异动。

“那你说！什么时候嘛！什么时候！什么时候满足我的愿望！”邕圣祐又用脚尖去刮蹭姜丹尼尔的小腿，猫抓包痒。

“会痛。”姜丹尼尔语重心长地说。

“我真的不怕！”他又拉拽着姜丹尼尔的裤带。

“会很累。”姜丹尼尔继续谆谆教诲。

“我都说了我不怕了！”这下没人拦，他终于把他的裤子彻底脱下来了。

然后，我们拉灯，放他们进入黑暗中，感受彼此的气息喷洒在身上，体液也交融，体温也相同。

 

第二天早上，邕圣祐变回猫形，踉踉跄跄，精神恍惚地在姜丹尼尔怀里用膳。

“啊——快张嘴，吃饱了才能快点好起来。”姜丹尼尔抱着他坐在餐桌前，一勺一勺给着好久不见的生鱼片沙拉。

“姜丹尼尔，”波斯猫坐上他的两股之间，正好抵在档口之上，仰头咬住筷子上夹的小鱼，“你真棒。”

“彼此彼此，牛奶还是要喝完，不许剩。”姜丹尼尔后背上的抓痕还在隐隐作痛，吃完了早饭还要上点药。

“喝完了给亲，亲两口。”自从认识到猫不怎么刷牙这个事实以后，姜丹尼尔变得不那么热衷于亲吻猫咪本猫了，只能这时候当作条件拿出来诱惑他。

猫在牛奶盆里咕噜噜地吹起奶泡泡，一口也不想再喝了。

“亲到你不想亲为止。”姜丹尼尔没办法，马上改口。

一连串的泡泡消减，他大口大口灌着鲜奶。

邕圣祐坚信，总有一天，日久生情会实现向“日”久生情的转型。


	22. 侧面

侧面

 

姜丹尼尔每天面对最多的，就是邕圣祐的侧脸。

 

那不是世界上任何一张侧脸，是新晋双料影帝，邕圣祐的侧脸。

 

有媒体做过一项调查，问江南几百家专业整形医科医生心中，最标准又最难达到的明星骨相是谁。

 

姜丹尼尔想也没想，把手机上的网页划到最末，找到邕圣祐的名字，又看到旁边那个表示零顺位的小皇冠，满足地给该新闻报导，点了个大大的赞，成为几乎一半一半的男女点击人数中，微小的一个小数点。

 

哪怕真的花下大价钱，又削又垫，伸手术刀进去，麻醉得七晕八素，也没有医生能妙手回春地保证拆开纱布以后，鼻梁线条能和邕圣祐一样挺拔，额头不矮不低，正衬着五官全部的精气神，眉眼深邃而不凹陷，嘴唇比预示薄情浪子的形状厚上一点，又比浓妆艳抹后的血盆大口温润许多。

 

所以，姜丹尼尔最喜欢给邕圣祐化妆了。

 

他喜欢到从美容室的学徒，一路晋升为邕圣祐带着外出随行的化妆师，甚至还能插手一下他的日常搭配。

 

要在接下这份工作之前，哪怕是神在夜里托梦告诉姜丹尼尔，他会喜欢这位演员喜欢得不得了，他也是不会信的。

 

可偏偏他也变成，邕圣祐风靡全国男女老少之后，如被狂风扯离根基，心动如稻草般倒向邕圣祐的一位热心观众。

 

 

起初，他只承认，邕圣祐生得好，让手生的他，也极度省心。

 

不用去思考控制刷子取粉力度如何，会不会不慎手重，邕圣祐几乎不怎么需要鼻影和修容，浅浅地顺着脸部线条来上两下，五官已经像极了雕像本身，再说通俗点，便是人偶也会说话，也能呼吸了。

 

更何况，邕圣祐是真的脾性纯良，极配合工作。有的脸大如饼，也不注意身材管理的演员、歌手，往美容室的凳子上一坐，就是几个小时。边吃着喝着助理跑出跑进买来的外带，边对着脸上的痘印和下巴上日渐圆润的线条指指点点。姜丹尼尔出于职业素养，表情仍然是淡定自持的，内心其实早就大喊咆哮，这块修容饼都快用秃噜皮了你还吃，你是猪还是瞎啊！

 

邕圣祐就很不一样。

 

别人要么头上还包着烫染的毛巾和塑料膜，要么手上还做着指甲等待烤干，就连一齐把足疗也做了的也有，不然哈欠连连，忙着上社交网络和粉丝互动感情，疯狂网购的也有。

 

他倒是格外严肃认真，不是捧着台本，就是拿着本书，不需要他抬头的时候，就低着脑袋，一页一页，缓缓翻看。

 

姜丹尼尔长得人高马大的，比起其他的女性同事，只有弯腰，没有踮脚的份，偶尔给他把后面多长出来的一点发叉剃掉，或者从镜子里看去检查妆面的时候，总能看见他的剧本上密密麻麻写着记号，停顿打的是分隔符号，情绪转变会画向上的箭头，不好读的词句都有做出读音标注，显然是做了许多功课。

 

也难怪人家演得好戏，准备的间隙，也是除了看剧本就是看书地充实度过着，不红也难啊。姜丹尼尔跟好久不见的发小聊到邕圣祐，发出这样的感叹。至于人人伸手，星星眼想要的签名，他一概回绝了。

 

其实要要也没什么，但他总觉得，无法打扰也无法走近神情端正认真的邕圣祐的世界里，他还是他剧本里的角色，不是作为名演员或者不普通的普通人的顾客。

 

 

这天姜丹尼尔头前一位结束得晚，年末颁奖典礼扎堆，做得好的美容室也就那么几家，邕圣祐上一个行程下得也迟了些，本来也是压轴出场的提名大热门，竟然变成了姜丹尼尔下班前的最后一位客人。

 

美容室里的暖气开得很足，为了赶时间邕圣祐内里已经换好了西装，领结也打好了，外面裹了件长羽绒服，一看就是会很热的。

 

姜丹尼尔拖了个滑轮衣架过去，准备给他挂衣服，转头正想叫他，才发现，他戴着羽绒帽，人窝成一团，睡着了。

 

姿势谈不上舒服，肯定是因为过于劳累，只有小半张脸露在外面，睫毛紧紧贴在卧蚕之上，头发没过眼睛，下巴线条利落干脆，脸上没什么肉，徒留一点浅浅淡淡微微，找不到色号描述的颊红，从白皙的皮肤底下泛出来，有一点等待亲吻或者抚摸的手的意思。

 

也不知道什么心迷了什么窍，什么鬼委派什么神差遣，姜丹尼尔差一点，就真的凑过去了。

 

然后，邕圣祐的下巴尖就被羽绒服的金属拉链扣，给惊醒了。

 

姜丹尼尔就在离他三四厘米开外的地方，对着他害羞地眨眼睛，耳朵周围肉眼可见地迅速泛红，脖子一直连到耳根。

 

他作为一个专业人士居然对万众瞩目的影帝有这样的幻想，怪...怪...怪...，怪让人不好意思的。姜丹尼尔心里想着那个脸红得跟猴屁股似的，还拼命挠着头的表情包，也抓起后脑勺来。

 

如果他质疑，要怎么解释呢，如果他发问，要怎么回答呢。

 

还好后面疯狂跑进来的女工作人员们帮他解了围。

 

邕圣祐明明刚睡醒，眼球里近看全是骇人的红血丝，眼眶深陷，熬出一点盖不住的乌青，还是微笑着接过一张张印有他造型的照片，挨个签名，碰到情绪特别激动的，还附赠摸头和握手。

 

姜丹尼尔在后面做着准备，面对这个绝佳的机会，感到进退两难。

 

最后还是邕圣祐向他招了招手，人都差不多散了，他才迎上去，准备给他化妆。

 

前面不知道谁走得太马虎，还落了一张签好名的在邕圣祐的梳妆台上，姜丹尼尔刚把他较长一点的刘海用夹子夹起来，分到后面，他就把那张他穿着墨绿色大衣，斜侧着身子，半张脸对着镜头的照片拿起来，晃动出哗哗的声响。

 

“这张给你好不好，你要不要的？”姜丹尼尔手指一软，把他的刘海夹得四处乱飞，只好把夹子取下来，重复捋好一丛，再郑重地夹好。

 

他们之前也讲过话，无非是客套或者寒暄，抛开敬语，以你我相称，还是第一次。

 

“不...用...了...吧，我...没...关...系。”口是心非只是想掩饰紧张的一种条件反射，无论何时，都是如此。姜丹尼尔简直不敢相信自己口中说出了什么胡话，拿起一瓶保湿喷雾，大力地摇动，缓解心中的悔恨。

 

“那你刚刚不是在看我的侧脸吗？”邕圣祐的这张照片可是上过杂志评选神颜平面照热帖首页的，他也乐得以此打趣。

 

“你脸上沾了...几...几...根睫毛，我想捡一下来着。”姜丹尼尔趁着脸上被他喷喷涂涂的邕圣祐暂时闭着眼，说胡话的音量也大了些。

 

“工作认真仔细，该谢谢你，签名我放这儿了，记得带回家。”邕圣祐又把椅子往里拖了拖，加了一行，to 化妆小哥。

 

 

姜丹尼尔其实想不起他那天到底用的粉饼还是喷雾做的定妆，也想不起眉笔用的淡棕色还是浅灰，就连唇膏是涂的无色还是变色都想不起。

 

他大概只能清楚地记起，在把剧本从羽绒服内袋里拿出来之前，不是任何一个角色，只是演员的邕圣祐，签名时候，后脑勺上圆圆黑黑的发旋。

 

哪怕只能短暂地窥见侧面，也比常人看到的他，要真实地多。他绝不是万能的机器，他也会累倒在椅子上，比起他的付出，他得到的好像还是很少，他是个活生生的，人类啊。

 

强大的外表伪装之下，是柔软的内芯。

 

姜丹尼尔爱看电影，也时常叹服于作为同时代青年的邕圣祐，在表演这件事上，拿捏得有多么炉火纯青。但是对作品或者作品中某个角色的欣赏，很难让阅艺人无数的他产生移情作用。

 

作品归作品，是演员，编剧，导演等一众班底倾力协作的创造。

 

也许演员本身连剧中扮演的角色半点魅力都比不过，也许演的人内心自卑且唯唯诺诺，也许演的人日日酗酒，靠不断接戏维持生活。

 

他看得多了，也就不足为奇。

 

美艳依旧的女演员嫁了富商，家暴的痕迹依稀可见，美容室最好的老师出来上遮瑕贴底妆，花上几个小时不说，还要配合着她那套去热带岛屿度假，被毒虫咬了的说辞，嗯嗯啊啊地安慰。

 

到了邕圣祐这儿，疏离和异样的外壳玻璃被他沉沉睡去的样子击碎，他好看的脸也不再成为姜丹尼尔眼前的焦点，反而是他那颗清澈透明的心，分外吸引触碰，也分外吸引保护欲。

 

 

姜丹尼尔确实没有移情，也没有把艺术和生活弄混。

 

他只是带着一点点对邕圣祐这个人本身的喜欢，为他工作而已。

 

人类最大的武器是豁出去的勇气是名作家的格言警句。

 

而，人类最大的弱点，是以为能自由控制感情的自信，却无人提及。

 

往往相爱的人，互相为对方付出很多甚至所有，以此成为对方的长矛和盾牌，成为武装起来对抗世界的斗士。

 

而往往单恋的人，a.k.a本故事中的姜丹尼尔，踽踽独行在喜欢这条曲折漫长的路上，提着一桶水，越追前面邕圣祐的背影脚步越快，还侥幸地以为，路上的所有人、车，高楼和风，都看不见他桶里一下泼出一点，一下又漫出一点的，名为喜欢的东西。

 

 

他是邕圣祐换来这家美容室以来，画他画得最久的，本人也没什么作为化妆师的欲心，比起画出令人眼前一亮的妆面，让网上疯狂热议他的化妆方法，他比较喜欢能突出邕圣祐本来五官，最大限度展示他原本的面貌的妆面。

 

不是要素着一张脸，也不是要把那些色素和油彩全往他的脸上糊。

 

邕圣祐对此很满意。

 

他们的对话在签名事件之后，也渐渐多起来。

 

本来一贯奉行专业事交给专业人去做的邕圣祐，一般化妆时候头也不会抬，基本只在今天吹个什么发型上点头或者摇头。现在也会在姜丹尼尔给他上完七七八八的打底和定妆之后，指指脸颊上的三颗痣耍赖，“小姜，小姜，这个看不见了，你快想想办法。”

 

因为觉得叫丹尼尔太过于熟稔，所以姜丹尼尔直接让他叫小姜，这种时候听起来，又有点邕圣祐仿佛在故意折磨他的好笑。

 

小姜没办法，只能用一次性海绵沾上一点卸妆水，再缓缓定点轻柔擦拭一下邕圣祐价值连城的脸蛋，把他的传奇星座给露出来。

 

有几回邕圣祐熬了几天大夜赶戏，那会儿姜丹尼尔还没有跟到组里去，等他再回来，星座底下就有浅浅的痘痕，应该是睡眠不足加营养也不到位，火气上来了。

 

姜丹尼尔也不知道跟谁在置气，刷子蘸了三四层遮瑕，严严实实全蒙住了，那一片跟白瓷似的，什么也看不见了。

 

邕圣祐看剧本一停顿抬头，又是苦着脸，作欲哭无泪，嘴角倒挂起来，牙齿也咬紧了，冷不丁对着给他抓着刘海的姜丹尼尔撒娇，“松雾，很伤心。松雾星座丢了，松雾找不到回家的路了。”

 

一米八的大个子，早年热衷于健身，哪怕天天坐在美容室里闷头工作也没有失去大腿肌肉和肚子上腹肌块块的姜丹尼尔，感到一阵恶寒由头顶的头发丝传达到球鞋里最后一根脚趾。

 

“小姜小姜，你头发怎么竖起来了！哈哈哈，好像一只蒲公英。”邕圣祐伸出一根指头，指着刚刚经历了影帝特级撒娇的姜丹尼尔。

 

因为邕圣祐穿的是件打底毛衫，姜丹尼尔碰巧也是，他扶了扶邕圣祐瘫软下去的领子，又听了两句他的电棍式撒娇，自然每根头发丝都蓬勃得像春天来临，路边随处可见的蒲公英。

 

“你别动，我好久没见过蒲公英了，让我吹，让我吹。”所有在毛衣会让人触电身亡吗这类同义标题的帖子底下摆事实讲道理说着不会不会的科学达人，都该改行研究邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔的雇佣关系。

 

不然怎么解释姜丹尼尔竟然配合地把头低下来让邕圣祐呼了口气，继而迅速放开他的毛衣领子，装作他这颗蒲公英是被他吹得四散瘫软呢？

 

跟毛衣触电不会有什么大事，跟人触电就不好说了，尤其是单方面的这种。

 

 

邕圣祐一吹就把姜丹尼尔吹到电影剧组去跟组了。

 

这次邕圣祐演一个在人间游荡百年，换着身份玩耍，只为寻找真爱的纯情吸血鬼。妆发都是前所未有的大胆前卫，姜丹尼尔被导演组训得就差回学校回炉再造了。

 

邕圣祐的眼睛上他哪里用过又粗又黑的眼线胶笔啊，画内外两层眼线根本就是没有过的事，他还没有看到邕圣祐把冰蓝色的瞳片怼到眼珠上，他就觉得这电影肯定是要扑街了。

 

姜丹尼尔对着邕圣祐的小助理请示了一下，跑去场工聚集、堆放道具的角落里，端着杯邕圣祐请他喝的咖啡，感到前所未有的惆怅。

 

这种惆怅也许跟喜欢他有关，但这种心情在看邕圣祐扮演的这个角色时，根本不会膨胀。只有在邕圣祐真正成为邕圣祐，偶尔从他极高的自我要求中跳出来，调戏调戏姜丹尼尔，他才有自己其实已经变成天蓝色，不然就是淡粉色的蘑菇云，漂浮在天空中央的幻觉。

 

说到底，还是纳闷，这戏这么另类，这么烂。

 

邕圣祐看本子看班底十年如一日地准，总不至于栽在这部上面吧？

 

姜丹尼尔想不通，这问题也不该他问。

 

咖啡杯里装的是巧克力，他也一口一口喝出愁滋味。

 

小助理外套里显然包了什么东西，鼓鼓囊囊地朝着他委身的角落抹步过来，脚底像装了一对滑轮。

 

“给你，别不开心了，主子还需要你呢。”小助理的围巾里面包的是一副长长的獠牙，昨天邕圣祐试戴过了，演吸血鬼变身的时候要用，道具组做得不够精确，又重做去了。

 

“给我这个干吗？”两颗长长的牙，包在灰黑灰黑的围巾里面，别提有多滑稽了，小助理手端着，还时不时地动一动，仿佛它们就是邕圣祐本人的化身，在对他讲话。

 

“你不是喜欢他吗，喜欢又讲不出，讲出口了又得不到。”再怎么小心翼翼，不着痕迹的喜欢，都免不了被旁观者抓到把柄，露出马脚。

 

是昨天站在风口，把衣服给他披上了吗，还是上周庆祝开拍酒席，替他挡的三杯酒？

 

不然就是邕圣祐每次睡觉，他第一个带头用手指比的嘘？

 

亦或是面前这个小姑娘是资深黑客，早就把他的论坛小号摸得一清二楚，知道他点赞评论存动图的好习惯？

 

其实都不是，虽然姜丹尼尔看着那两颗会动的牙，并没有问。

 

其实过分简单。

 

 

邕圣祐昨天试了假牙，就一个人说不合适。姜丹尼尔。

 

因为邕圣祐戴上以后背了会台本，还对了会戏，为了含着口里的装置还能清楚地发音，邕圣祐竭力把每个字词的音节都咬得很饱满，动作做得很大，因此下嘴唇会磨到，过完一遍主他的戏，已经有些起皮。

 

他是不会喊苦的。即使有不方便的可能性在。尽快拍完剩下的戏份，不拖累剧组的进度，才是他会考虑的。

 

他不认为这是不可跨越的障碍。

 

姜丹尼尔坐在后面无声地玩手机，等他试完了，走过来伸出手，让他把假牙整个吐出来。

 

“戴着还怪好玩的。”邕圣祐眼皮上是浓浓的烟熏妆，睫毛刷得又浓密又纤长，快要翘上房车的天花板。

 

“不合适，吐了吧，得换。”姜丹尼尔继续晃了晃手，表情不很耐烦。

 

“小姜，你今天怎么这么凶！”邕圣祐还含着尖牙，摩擦间嘴唇上又划上一道痕迹。

 

“凶的就是你。”姜丹尼尔微微使劲把他的道具褪下来，转头开了罐唇膏，指头上沾了点，给邕圣祐慢慢地涂。

 

他的眼睛不敢看邕圣祐，身上全在烧。

 

“够了够了，涂多了好油。”邕圣祐被他控制着嘴，说话还是尽力字正腔圆，逼出来点牙牙学语的含糊，不是不可爱。

 

下一秒他的内心活动就从，他是不是有点关心我，变成了，他肯定喜欢我。

 

姜丹尼尔大大咧咧松开他的下嘴唇，拿好了那副牙，准备缓缓离开，碰过他破皮部分的指尖还遗留了点唇膏，他刚才太生气了，确实沾得太多了。

 

喜欢即是本人也无知无觉，无法掩饰的潜意识行为。

 

他把指头抬到自己嘴边上，抹了一圈，头也不回地走掉了。

 

喜欢是从很小的举动里，看到暗藏的玄机。

 

 

邕圣祐翻来覆去了一晚上，早上买咖啡，又试探性地试验了一下他的小姜。

 

本来是只有很多杯美式和他的一杯焦糖玛奇朵，还有姜丹尼尔的一杯巧克力的订单。

 

他让小助理把美式拿给姜丹尼尔。

 

跟着邕圣祐混久了一点的工作人员都知道，小姜哪里都好，喝酒吃肉都好，做头画眉也都好，就是嗜甜如命，吃不得苦东西。聚餐烤肉吃个苦一点的青菜，都难过得直皱眉，更喝不了不加糖的咖啡，更何况是美式。

 

邕圣祐的眉心急速抽动，他旁观着姜丹尼尔喝了快半杯美式，盯着他装睡，也完全没有喊苦或者质疑过味蕾的想法。

 

实在过分轻易。

 

想要喜欢某个人，又把自己放在离他近在咫尺的地方，又不想告诉他，又想要不被发现，简直不可理喻。

 

小助理哪里知道什么男男感情故事线，看得出谁和谁眉目里似哭实在笑，都是邕圣祐指导。

 

他被窥探的侧面时常闭着眼，而另一面，不见得也闭塞着眼前光景。

 

他好奇姜丹尼尔在什么当口会忍不住，宛如他有点按捺不住，暗示意味颇浓的，把假牙送给他一样。

 

事总与愿违。

 

 

邕圣祐以为，送出礼物，意味着一段暗恋的结束，摇身一变变为可以放到天光底下好好计划的事。他这个人这么乏味，难得遇到个有趣又懂得珍惜他，能看破他的逞能的人，撇开浮名身价不谈，很值得试一试。

 

姜丹尼尔没有这个意识。

 

暗恋的发动者会逐渐迷恋上站在角落里，身处受动者看不见的地方暗自付出，从而获得内心满足的感觉。

 

在爱上暗恋对象之后，他们往往也会爱上身处在暗恋中，又卑微又勇敢，一下站在世界之巅，一下摔倒在云泥之中的自己。

 

暗恋者是容貌丑陋，到了夜晚，影子却很美的小怪兽。

 

不敢也不会表达，好不容易找到一个出口可以透气，便会有几分出离的冲动。

 

 

比如开始默默收集关于邕圣祐的一切的姜丹尼尔。

 

他离他很近，所以非常方便，又轻松又心酸的活计。

 

他的左边上衣口袋里有邕圣祐补妆用过的一次性三角棉。有几件戏服他说按照要求拿去干洗了，其实一直挂在家里。为邕圣祐开的新眼线笔已经没有汁水了，划拉在手上要多甩一下才依稀有一点颜色。

 

积少成多。

 

剧组难得放假，有朋友到家里来，发现姜丹尼尔家客厅中间，罕见地挂着几件衣服，七嘴八舌地议论起来，想要拿去穿。还有一个直接说明天有婚礼要出席，正好缺正装，不借也得借。

 

他不说，谁知道是邕圣祐穿过的衣服。

 

他又不肯说，期期艾艾地让朋友借完了记得按时还给他。

 

午夜将近过半，惦记起衣服上怕是有邕圣祐淡淡的香水味道，前调是酸酸的柠檬和柑橘，总让他回忆起大风天里过戏，一条条重拍，邕圣祐直愣愣地杵着，也不叫人过去给他披衣服，傻傻地冻着。

 

中调他把换下来的衣服递给他，才浮上来，茉莉花在雨后的夜里开放，邕圣祐演的吸血鬼打着伞，去接在屋檐下躲雨的女主角。

 

后调是琥珀，厚重异常，从他把衣服私藏回家开始的第一天就迫使他产生内疚的精神压迫，回家拿个东西，邕圣祐也像站在客厅里，表情严肃，要辞退他。

 

借走衣服的朋友，在姜丹尼尔超过五分钟的思念过后，被他的电话吵醒。

 

不只是衣服，他想是时候，该坦白了。

 

把心剖开，也比这样的沉默要来的痛快。

 

谁能让远远窥见，变为真正的看见呢？

 

答案姜丹尼尔一直在找，兜兜转转，是他自己。

 

“我就直说了，衣服是从剧组借的，你还不快给我还回来！”朋友明明促使他想开了，还要被他训斥。

 

“什么剧组这么小气的啦，”朋友打了个长长的哈欠，姜丹尼尔待的剧组叫心上人，管事的只有邕圣祐一个人，“兜里有张给你的纸条！”对方生怕他还不够着急，火上浇油。

 

“写的什么啊？纸条。”这算什么嘛，不想让朋友打开纸条看，又不得不立即知道内容的心情。

 

“看到的话，就给我打电话吧，我们聊聊？”朋友困得不行，表演欲望下降，照着字迹念。

 

朋友还在那头拿他打趣，姜丹尼尔又挂了电话，是很快地，很快地。

 

 

嘟声都没有嘟满三下，邕圣祐就抱着被子接起来，不知矜持为何物。

 

先是沉默了一阵，两个人又都笑开了，又开始讲放假几天中发生的事，最后讲到邕圣祐为什么要接这个戏。

 

“我想自己单出来做，拍戏也好，转幕后也好，尝试些以前没试过的，没有很大把握的事。”他有这个想法这么久了，连对着父母都很难开口，没想到对着小姜，顺顺利利讲。

 

“能坚持自己的想法，是很好的。”姜丹尼尔心里恍然大悟，再次感叹邕圣祐果然是邕圣祐。

 

“你会跟我走吗？”邕圣祐说什么都很有自信的，这会有点缺失。

 

“你想让我跟你走吗？”姜丹尼尔还不确定，他是不太想离开邕圣祐的，但邕圣祐离了他，应该也还可以。

 

“不想。独立出来，最开始是很苦的，也许我连你的工资都发不出来。”邕圣祐放弃漂亮话，讲真心话。

 

“没关系。我偷了你两双鞋，四双袜子，一件夹克，一件衬衫，还有两根发带，一副假牙，就当还债了。”姜丹尼尔试图把私心变成理性的商业思考，把喜欢变成欠债还钱，天经地义。

 

“你以为剧组不会点数的吗！”其实都是邕圣祐自掏腰包买下来了，默许可以送给他了，不然怎么解释他每天晚上都在等电话，等他发现口袋里的小纸条。

 

“反正我会给你打工还债的！”不管是无证经营，还是免费打工，他姜丹尼尔，都认了。

 

“你不是不喜欢地下室的味道，我们可能只付的起那里。”仔细一想他们连小时候的事情都聊过，姜丹尼尔小时候家里很苦，宅居地下室几个月，闻到馊味就要皱眉。

 

“可我——超——超级——超级——喜欢你。”小姜超级，超级，超级讨厌阴暗潮湿的地方和不好闻的味道，但这并不重要。

 

“有多喜欢？”邕圣祐觉得应该先收着点，不告诉他他也在想同样的心思。

 

“比起陪你站在顶峰，更想陪你吃苦。”姜丹尼尔起来喝了一杯凉水，打了一个嗝。

 

哪怕一直躲在幕布后面，旁观你的侧面。


	23. 当

当

 

“你如果碰到他了，就帮我投个硬币进去，跟他说他的朋友来看他了。”邕圣祐无国界医疗援助组织的同事，往他胸前放开处方用的圆珠笔兜里，塞了几张小面额的美钞。

他们在聊邕圣祐马上要去的驻地，他是初踏该国土地。话题从疫情，生活条件艰苦程度，散漫地跳转到市中心有个吟游诗人，总是抱着琴盒，睡在树荫底下。

邕圣祐对此不以为意，风餐露宿，动不动就躺在大街上小憩，该有多不卫生啊！

“不至于吧？这么认真？”他们都是各大医院派遣的志愿者，公益活动没有收入，没想到同事的人心，还能如此轻易地被一个脏兮兮的流浪汉收买。

“你也点首诗听嘛，别整天倒腾你那些疫苗。”大概跟投币点唱一个性质，据同事讲，只要往琴盒里丢上几枚硬币，树底下的诗人会即兴吟诗几句。

“喔。”兜里这么些钱，够买一个甜玉米罐头分给吃不饱的孩子们了，如果真的给他碰到，他也打算装作视而不见。

好吃懒做，张嘴胡说，在邕圣祐看来，可不是什么正经的谋生方法。

他如期打包好了行李，先搭乘客机来到驻地邻国，又摇摇晃晃上了小型直升飞机，甚至还靠在拖拉机后座上颠簸了几个小时，终于抵达驻地所在的小城。

 

荒凉且美丽，是他对这里的第一印象。

不知是不是因为沙暴天气过多，这里的一切都显得黄褐，是颗粒感调到最高的单色照片，长年战乱，使得传统的建筑破旧不堪，街上偶有几家几户门口还插着代表某些派别的彩旗，多被炮火轰得七零八落，看不清本来图案。

改朝换代对于驻地来说，是一天甚至一个下午，就在几个小时之内也有可能会发生的事，但旗帜已无人再去换掉。

是因为不想，还是家中只剩悲伤的妇女和儿童，邕圣祐不愿多想。

驻地就是一块贫瘠、无毛的绝望之城。

可沮丧的眼睛里，仍然闪着光。

去往无国界医院的路上，街道两边有不少蹲着的小孩，他们都没有穿鞋，好一点的有一双不太合脚的破旧草鞋，对着按着喇叭让他们空开道路，以便通行的车上乘客激动地挥动双臂，推销自己。

随行负责接待的医院翻译还跟其中几个打了招呼，吹了吹口哨。邕圣祐觉得神奇，问他们在这扬尘漫天的路边干什么呢。

“等着驻地来的，手上有钱，需要人手的外国人雇他们做事。干些零星的差事，运气好的话，他们这周的晚饭就都有着落了。”车经过街角小小的杂货店，破碎了一角的黑板上写着蔬菜的当日价格，邕圣祐心算了一下，只吃土豆的话，确实能勉强活过一周。

至少他们知道用自己的劳动获得报酬，比去偷去抢路人要好得多。

孩子们的眼神是那样纯洁，他们还没有变成背景中的那团黄褐，他们是鲜艳的，活着的。

邕圣祐来得不巧，医生住处暂时满员，他也不娇气，分了间有门的病房，搭了条行军床，把手上行李码得整齐，就打算开始工作。

核查了一下药品品名和条目，邕圣祐才发现一些基本的营养剂和维生素库存已经见底，上周北部有武装游击组织突袭，医院已经全忙着救死扶伤，忘了及时补给。他带来的无国界组织特批的药品条还一张都没换过，需要亲自去一次市中心，签名把药全领回来。

下午搭着当地来看病的亚裔商人的便车去补给点领完药，太阳正烈，他行李箱里还有一点首尔打包来的拉面，想买点蔬菜回去配着，给驻地几个月没吃过调味料的同事们解解馋。

当地人大多只会比划着大声说着他们自己的语言，对英语的理解能力还停留在最基础的问候和问价，邕圣祐按照问路的老伯所指的方向走向市中心的街角，迟迟没能得见他去医院路上看到的那家杂货店。

只有一颗在黄沙铺天盖地的背景之中，绿得有些反常蓬勃的大树，和底下披着件皮衣外套，戴着墨镜靠在墙根上睡觉的，流浪诗人。

 

真是不想要的偏要出现，想要的怎么也找不到。

邕圣祐口袋里没有多余的美金了，他总要给买菜留点算计，钱包也留在医院里了。他丢了一把这件风衣口袋里剩的韩元进去，是在机场买饮料时候找的，硬币不太值钱，多少算是有点诚意。

“不丢美金的话，我可没办法活呀。”太阳烤得邕圣祐后背炙热发烫，抢占了树荫这块宝地的墨镜底下，露出一双小狗一样的眼睛，乌溜溜地，盯得邕圣祐心虚。

“我是受朋友所托，你可别蹬鼻子上脸啊。”他又翻了翻口袋，小面额的纸币该给诊所里的孩子们买食物吃，除了他的预算，内袋里面光秃秃的，真的什么也没有。

“怎么，瞧不起流浪汉啊。”墨镜重新遮住了吟游诗人纯良无害的一双眼睛，他关上面前的琴盒，换了个姿势，重新躺回树荫底下。

“我没说过这样的话，你又没有明码标价，给多少都是心意。”医生是多严谨的职业，苦读多少年才熬出头，一个劲儿认死理的，斗嘴也要占上风。

“你是医生？”邕圣祐拎着药的塑料袋往回缩了缩，生怕面前的流浪汉要扑上来，露出一身虱子跟他抢药。

“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样？”他彻底把药袋子藏到了身后，警觉异常。

“和平还是无国界？不然是北部那个医疗营地？”发问的人说得挺不经心，实则已经让邕圣祐心里微动，这个流浪诗人对于当地医院的了解还挺全面，不晓得是不是之前常来找他聊天的同事跟他透露的。

“无国界。”他明明可以撒谎或者含糊过去，但他没有。

“好咧，那我们明天见！”流浪汉抱起琴盒，里面的硬币随着他起身背起琴盒束带的动作，叮叮咚咚地滚动乱响。

“见什么？你要看病？”邕圣祐背过去手，想摸摸裤兜里有没有电筒笔，不严重地话，可以先给他看看眼睑，检查一下。

“不是！每首一美元，等你补齐剩下的，我就可以吟诗给你了！”诗人双手握住两边墨镜的镜架，得意地上下摇晃，滑稽得像极了忘记关电源的电动玩具狗。

“你可以顺便进来做个基础检查，别一副专门来讨债的样子堵在医院门口。”都说医者仁心，邕圣祐这会，只想给他猛地扎一针下去，痛到皱眉头才好。

琴盒上用漂亮的英文花体写着Kang Daniel字样，他的背影三步走一步跳地，逆着泛滥的阳光，渐渐远去。

邕圣祐忘了问杂货店往哪边走了，真是气人。

 

姜丹尼尔来的时候，已经是下午了，还顶着一头杂乱的鸡窝头，应该是又缩在哪个街角睡着了，邕圣祐手上还有一名病患，他让他就站在门口等一下。

这名病患是其他医生外出出诊时发现的，外表上看起来没什么大碍，应该只是营养不足，面黄肌瘦，医院就派车把他和其他可怜人一齐带回来了。

因为当地人听不懂英文，每个医生都有一些写着基础检查名称的，用当地语言写就的卡片，患者就诊时就按需要出示给他们，获得理解和同意。邕圣祐拿起一张画有肝脏的卡片，告诉病人平躺下来，让他按压一下器官，检查一下有没有什么异常。

姜丹尼尔在门口等得有些不耐烦，脚上穿的马丁靴点地，发出哒哒的闷响，邕圣祐回头蹬了他一眼，扶着病患躺上检查用的病床。

姜丹尼尔马上停了脚步，回归平静。

等邕圣祐再次回头看他，他的眼睛里已没有不耐烦，只有一点说不上来的平静和淡漠，姜丹尼尔就知道，出事了。

 

邕圣祐戴着手套的手还没按上病患的腹部，他就突然弓起身子，从旁边的托盘上抢过一把手术用的柳叶刀，要挟性地指着邕圣祐。

在医术高超的人手里，柳叶刀能救人，而在疯人手里，柳叶刀亦能伤人。

邕圣祐尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么慌乱，身子不要发抖，努力和病患进行感情疏通。无奈他对当地语言的组织能力也在病患拿起手术刀的同时被吓得魂飞魄散，他除了用口形不断地念，Calm down，Calm down，什么也讲不出来。

病患已经从床上握着刀站起身来，一步一步把他往门口逼近，照这样的趋势发展下去，他被他勒住脖子，在整个医院面前割开颈动脉，也不是没有可能。

危机之所以危险，就是因为它来得无知无觉，出人意料。

邕圣祐想到口袋里放着的镇静针剂，本来是给附近的农户送来的牛抽样化验检查病毒传染情况用的，他已经调配完毕，准备检查完姜丹尼尔，就去处理。

他把左手缓缓地摸进口袋，指尖已经碰到针管。可要想正面避开疯人手里的尖锐物体，并插入镇静，也绝非易事。他的脚后跟就快要撞到病房的门槛之上，嘴里还在挤出一些干涩的安慰句子，心里却全然，没有底。

疯人靠得越来越近，是时候把镇静从口袋里拿出起，脱掉一次性的橡胶针帽了。邕圣祐的指尖紧张地弹着针管，竭力忍受着双腿发软和大脑头皮传来的阵阵麻意。

一个人过惯了，他忘了身后还站了一个人。

 

“你还在跟他废话什么，他手上有刀啊！”姜丹尼尔从邕圣祐背后的病房墙边突然闪出来，借着一点身高优势，把镇静从邕圣祐的口袋里抽出来，连蹬带踢转椅着他的注意力，稍稍用力，就撅上双眼发红，扑向他们的，疯人的腿根。

他拿完镇静，就把邕圣祐往旁边的瓷砖墙壁上一甩，又惊又吓，情绪波动对体力消耗过大，邕圣祐几乎就是要在墙角，晕倒过去。

过了快五分钟，其他忙碌地奔来走去的医务人员，才一窝蜂地拥上来，关切地询问邕圣祐是否有恙，并把昏睡在地上的疯人给抬走。

邕圣祐拍了拍屁股站起来，喝完了护士们给他冲的热茶，表示他没什么大碍，让大家继续工作，不要担心他。

一场风波好像告一段落。

 

他这才拍拍脑袋想起从某种程度上来说，救了他的姜丹尼尔。一个箭步冲过去，对比起众人簇拥之中面色迅速恢复红润的他来说，姜丹尼尔坐在病房门口，显得有些意外的苍白。

“你怎么样了，有没有事，刚才有没有伤着哪里？”邕圣祐看他好像用手捂着肚子，表情是认识他以来，最凝重的一次。

“哇，我流血了耶！”姜丹尼尔松开捂着小腹的手，低头看了一眼，就直挺挺地朝后倒下去。

 

其实他身上被柳叶刀捅开的伤口并不大，也不是很深，应该两周之内就能愈合，他表现得如此憔悴，主要啊，还是因为他，非常晕血。

“别乱动，伤口这周都不能沾水。”姜丹尼尔醒来的时候，身上衬衣已经被邕圣祐剪开，豁开一个猩红的血窟窿，纱布和绷带好好地包扎着他隐隐作痛的伤口。

“那我这周怎么办啊！不能洗澡还活不活了！”他用手握拳抵了抵伤处，感觉不是很痛，说话也很有力气。

“人要学会自己想办法。”邕圣祐迎着病房的白炽灯灯管，检查手上的手术刀有没有消毒干净，金属的银色光泽反射到他戴着的眼镜之上，看得姜丹尼尔心里直发毛，赶紧往床上缩了缩，盖上他的小被子。

“想办法？我有什么办法，你是医生你都没办法。我这还算救了你耶。”他又想了想，不能洗澡还是太痛苦了，驻地本就缺水，供应总是时有时无。现在倒好，他家里打得那些够他洗上半个月的珍贵水，都算是作废了。

“你跟我住这儿吧，只有一张行军床，我睡病床。”一听到我救了你四个字，邕圣祐的眼皮就突突地乱跳。虽然不想承认，但确实，如果没有姜丹尼尔，今天受伤的不仅一定是他，还有可能伤得更重。

作为受惠者，也作为一个有良好职业道德和操守的医生，他决定暂时担任照顾因他而受伤的姜丹尼尔的看护。

“我是病人，我睡病床。”姜丹尼尔抬起一只穿着臭烘烘的长袜子，窝在皮靴里出了不少汗的脚，使劲儿颠了颠病床的床板。

“算你有良心。”病床可没有行军床睡着舒服，邕圣祐满足地回头看了一眼摆在房间另一侧的，他的小床。

“你管不管洗澡的？不管的话，我还不如躺在街上等死呢。”姜丹尼尔用一只脚帮着另一只脱掉袜子，生怕他已经一天没洗过澡这件事，在邕圣祐那里还得不到重视。

“管擦洗身体行了吧，干脆我连厕所都替你上了。”死什么死，邕圣祐别的不烦，就烦他的病人在他手上看病，还一口一个死死死的，他的病人，怎么可能轻易死掉呢！

“您要是对控制我的膀胱有办法，我也不是不愿意尝试。”姜丹尼尔用脚尖把两只脱掉的袜子拱到地上，不怀好意地笑起来，自己以为自己是邪魅，其实就是嘴角淌着涎水的傻狗。

“滚。”邕圣祐说完自己走出了病房，去给样品牛看病。

 

当天晚上，他在姜丹尼尔的协助下，成功煮出了香气传遍整个医院，就连病患之间互相也在问这是什么味道的拉面。除开下了三包，他得眼睁睁地看着姜丹尼尔一边捂着伤口喊痛，一边吃掉两包分量，还在里面疯狂用勺子搜寻鸡蛋之外，大体算得上是来了驻地以后，比较快乐的时光。

吃饱喝足，熄灯睡觉，在没什么娱乐活动，电视都要十几个医生挤在一间简易TV房里一起等待信号的驻地医院，邕圣祐放弃了现代人的亚健康作息，决定带着病号姜丹尼尔早点休息。

开始他们还有一搭没一搭地隔着半个房间和他的办公桌聊着天，姜丹尼尔待得时间更久，知道不少驻地的事。哪里可以买到葱，为什么邮局只在星期三收信，他的声音也是略带沙哑低沉的那一种，说着听着，两人就缓缓入睡了。

然后半夜里两三点左右，习惯戴着耳塞睡觉的邕圣祐翻了个身，终于把脸对着外面，而不是对着墙壁。耳塞就被一只等待很久的手拿掉，耳边传来嗡嗡的讲话声，“医生！邕医生！”

“你这人怎么比战地的蚊虫还讨人厌！”邕圣祐认为人生最重要的事情就是睡觉，睡得正酣听到姜丹尼尔的声音，简直就是要了他的命。

“不是！床塌了！我没地儿睡了！”邕圣祐拿下眼罩，拧开墙上吸着的简易台灯，定晴一看，病床中间果然塌下去一个窟窿，应该是木板年代有些久远，不再经得起负重。

姜丹尼尔也困意满面，怀里抱着床被子，上面还加一个枕头，仿佛头一低垂下去，站着就可以睡着。

邕圣祐告诉自己，你是医生别生气，气出病来无人替，他是病患不讲理，我们可以忍过去。

他一骨碌从床上弹起来，把被子扒到一边，指着靠墙的那边，“你，过去，靠着墙睡，别乱动，我明天还要出诊。”对着姜丹尼尔发号施令。

姜丹尼尔应该也是困得发懵了，晚上吃的止痛片也有安眠嗜睡的成分，喉咙管里含含糊糊唔了一身，软绵绵地就躺进角落里。由于空间有限，邕圣祐又不想和他挨得太近，他只能侧着身子，转过身，尽量不让自己摔到地上。

迷迷糊糊中，睡意占据上风，他也失去意识。

 

早上是邕圣祐先醒的。

姜丹尼尔的背紧紧靠着墙，手把他搂在怀里，鼻尖抵着他的鬓角，他如果一转头，他们的嘴唇也就只相隔毫厘。

他明明是侧着身子睡的，为了给病患腾位置，怎么醒来以后变成他是自私的平躺，姜丹尼尔是无私的侧卧了，还有他的腰骨都要抵上他的伤口了，这会儿，他就不喊痛啦？

邕圣祐想挣扎着坐起来，去洗漱。

不知道是不是因为他不安的蠕动打扰到了姜丹尼尔，他把给他枕在脑袋底下的手掌抬起来，轻轻扶了扶他的头，用只有他们两个人才能听到的声音讲道，“别动，再睡会儿。”

邕圣祐心想，还睡啊，再睡，真的讲不清楚了。

他红着脸翻身下来，穿上棉布拖鞋撒腿就跑，连脸盆和口杯牙刷都忘了拿。

他是那个清晨，驻地黑市上十倍价格都买不到的红富士苹果，和果园运送来的烂熟番茄。

他洗脸的时候闭着眼，也忍不住回放那个画面，还有，他发现姜丹尼尔一只眼睛底下，有颗很特别，很特别的小痣。

 

剩下的时间也在姜丹尼尔对他的无良奴役中度过。

要来了咖啡粉他要喝茶，泡好了茶他要加奶，坐在床上装得像个无害的小型犬，实则吃得多拉得多，次次还要他挽着他的手陪他前往，还要在门外等候着他解决完毕，美其名曰，不确定会不会因为蹲坑过于使劲，而拉扯到伤口。

邕圣祐巴不得，最好是让他给他操刀缝针来个几百下，驻地的麻醉不足，痛死姜丹尼尔才好。

 

不过医院里的孩子们，倒是一边倒地绝对支持，绝对拥护，绝对喜欢姜丹尼尔。

对他们来说，他是个口袋里糖果多过药片，琴盒里故事多过这里的整个世界的神奇哥哥。邕圣祐虽然可亲可爱，但总归是要让他们吃药打针，接近他们都好像有不良目的，姜丹尼尔就不是了，他也跟他们一样，要被邕医生追着打针，盯着吃药。

邕圣祐在诊室里给他换药清洁，都有一行行、一列列当地的小鬼在门口排队望风，为他们眼里的最佳诗人加油打气。

姜丹尼尔会一些当地的语言，混着英语和他收集的本地童谣，寓教于乐，过了几天，围着他的琴盒挤着要坐在他的膝盖上的小鬼头们，已经能听懂邕圣祐要他们打针的时候，伸哪只手了。

他们坐在驻地医院光秃秃的老树下，姜丹尼尔拨动着吉他，孩子们用他们的心声与他对话。即使听不太懂，邕圣祐也能感觉到其中的情绪。对于很多孩子来说，管吃管住还管健康的驻地医院，就是他们的第二个家。

在他们的第一个家被毁掉以后，这里不仅代表着避难所，也代表着爱与希望。

姜丹尼尔把这一切变得更加温情，他教会孩子们，家不仅是一个实际存在的地方，更是一种内心的安定。

只要相信爱，永不放弃希望，家就在人的心中。

邕圣祐听着他吟唱，站在人群的后排，无声地鼓掌。

 

邕圣祐对于牛的取样结果出来了，牛来自的村庄很有可能已经出现水源污染所导致的大范围可传染性疫情，申请无政府状态下的隔离，是迫在眉睫的事情。

正起草着医院里医生都要署名签字的隔离区请愿书，姜丹尼尔面色凝重地过来敲门。他已经好了大半，可以随意外出走动，平常排开饭点，邕圣祐也不见他，今天也算稀奇。

“我有事跟你商量。”姜丹尼尔不正经惯了，邕圣祐反过来不习惯他端着脸的表情。

“有事就说吧。”他打着请愿书的动作也没停，两人熟多了，也少一些寒暄。

“我想在隔离之前，去一趟那里。”化验结果出来以后，整个医院接收的该村病人都要接受检查，响动闹得很大，想必姜丹尼尔也不会不知道。

“你不许去，你连自己都照顾不好。”邕圣祐实在没精力去猜他到底要跑去那里干什么，光是请愿书的递交就够他头疼了，他也没有完全康复，干嘛非要趟这趟浑水。

“这是一个孩子对我的请求，我必须去。”姜丹尼尔递给他一张画，画是用战区唯一能找到的劣质粉笔，在废弃的药品纸箱背面画的，画上有两个小小的身影，牵着一个头发长长的，女人的手。

邕圣祐把手上忙着的活计停下来，眼睛对上姜丹尼尔的，示意他在认真倾听。

“这个小女孩也是你的病人，她的妈妈快死了，她的弟弟已经不在了，正如我们身处的这个国家一样。因为她是来自那里，所以她很快也要在医院接受隔离治疗。但她有个唯一的心愿，就是再见到妈妈一眼，给她唱我教给她的歌。”邕圣祐知道他在说谁，也知道他在说什么，但这不是一件，可以感情用事的事。

“别人的事和别人的愿望，值不值得你用自己的命，去以身犯险？”说到底，他们一个是无情取舍的操刀人，血肉见惯，生死如常，一个是感时伤怀的诗作者，多情心软，死生亦大。

“可如果很快就不再能为这片土地吟诗，至少，可以为这片土地上顽强生活着的生命，做一点我可以做的事吧。”邕圣祐也清楚这个地方的未来，无国界的委派也不超过两个月，很快，这里就会沦为真正的坟场。

“那我和你一起去。”这是他唯一能做的让步，他不可能放任他眼前的大活人，去送死。

“你的职责就是留在这儿救人。我的使命召唤我去那儿，如果我有什么闪失，这也是命运的安排。”正着说他也对，反着说他也对，想陪他也必须陪他去，是邕圣祐作为朋友和作为对他稍稍有那么点心动的人的责任。而想陪他却绝不能陪他去，是邕圣祐作为医生应尽的义务。

无国界医生不是为一个人服务，也不是为医院这个组织服务，他得为这条看不见的国界线和千千万的苦难人民服务。

他不能去。

 

以他对姜丹尼尔的了解，不让他去，他也一定会找机会偷偷溜掉，不如顺着他的意思，给他做好防护措施。

记得喷好消毒的，穿好防护服，不要到处乱走，遇到问题立即呼叫医院，这样的唠叨邕圣祐是嘱咐了又嘱咐，嘱咐了好多遍，嘱咐到门口站着的小孩子们，都知道背着手学他训姜丹尼尔的样子了。

姜丹尼尔去的那两天，一向重视个人形象的邕医生，仿佛瞬间老了十几岁。

胡子不想刮，因为姜丹尼尔用过他的刮胡刀，上面还沾着他的胡渣。

他本来是要嫌恶地吼叫着把刮胡刀冲洗得干干净净的，可一想到姜丹尼尔如果有什么不测，这可能是他手上唯一的纪念物，他又恨不得把这把刮胡刀用塑料袋装起来，和他的病原体培养皿放到一起收藏。

睡觉也睡不着，姜丹尼尔的病床还没有找到人来修，以前行军床身边躺了枚人形火炉，有时候姜丹尼尔钻被窝钻得早，他下了夜班回去，暖暖融融，舒服得很。

现在他睡着之前没人跟他对话，他也不会捂出一身薄汗，墙壁光秃秃的，开着的灯没人冒着撞到头的风险摸上去关。他睡不好，黑眼圈也重，心情和脚步也沉重。

量血压量到病人手臂都被包着涨起来还在给手握打气。

煮开的咖啡直接对嘴喝，嘴角都烫出一排水泡。

穿了一只姜丹尼尔的凉拖，一只他自己的棉拖鞋去洗漱。

邕圣祐在这两天之内做的糗事，弥补上他过去好多年，没有犯过的傻。

第二天黄昏，姜丹尼尔组建的一排幼儿吟游诗人游击队，在医院里不顾规定，狂奔向邕圣祐抱着膝盖蹲着的大树下。

姜丹尼尔回来了，是最好的消息。

 

但他也是最坏的消息。

他把防护头盔摘下来了，大概有一两分钟。

因为他实在不忍心对着垂死之人不敬，对他来说，传达一个孩子的心愿，比他个人的安危，来得更迫切。

小女孩的症状和化验结果都符合预估，而姜丹尼尔就更不好说。

他到了医院，就再也没把防护服头盔摘下来。

他一个人待在简易的无菌隔离间里，邕圣祐站在外面，拍着透明玻璃，手里拿着写着字的纸和几根彩笔。

用的纸的都是邕圣祐从首尔带来的医学期刊和论文，他本来要好好研究一通，回去着手准备自己的新作。

这些在邕圣祐现在看来，都不再有意义。

他写的第一张是，“你是不是傻。”他的表情也迅速跟着竖在姜丹尼尔眼前的纸一样垮下来，忍着哭比哭出声还难看。

姜丹尼尔指指他，又指指眼下到脸颊会流下泪来的地方，两根手指比了个叉。

他写的第二张就变成了，“我就哭，你管我。”他是当真想让他管他，出来逗逗他，告诉他一切都好，他们都会没事的。

姜丹尼尔圆滑地用手指比了个心，跟着飞吻给出去，哄他开心。

于是，他又破涕为笑，写了第三张，“隔离区批下来了，在北部的医院。”

姜丹尼尔伸出一只手掌做北地，另一只的两根指头做行走的他，示意他要去北部的医院，接受隔离。

他表情那么淡然，好像这根本，没什么大不了的。

邕圣祐愤怒地写了第四张，“不许去。”表情跟他上次对着姜丹尼尔说这三个字的时候，如出一撤。

姜丹尼尔看着他，笑起来，假意用防护罩去撞隔层的玻璃，如同一只要冲破牢笼的困兽。

他们聊了一整夜，把邕圣祐几十页的期刊杂志和几十页的论文全用完了，最后还上玻璃上写，隔离房的玻璃上都是黄的红的，邕圣祐画的字符。

夜幕低垂，邕圣祐画了三颗星星，指指外面的天色，他们站在一起，看驻地朗朗晴空之上，闪闪烁烁的群星。

姜丹尼尔其实因为玻璃阻挡，看不见真的星星。

他就看邕圣祐侧过来的半张脸。

 

“我去送药，接受隔离。”北部的医院需要无国界的药物补给，有医生来问过姜丹尼尔了，碍着邕圣祐的面子，不好跟他讲。

他们想了个新办法，一人拿到一只当地特产的土喇叭，对着玻璃高声说话，可以顺着门板传出来声音。

“北方的医疗条件很差，我这儿的病人都有去无回的。”邕圣祐解剖青蛙麻雀，扒开看五脏六腑做记录都面无表情的人，说这么点事都要泪水涟涟。

“你说你没见过流星的，我说不定就是那个特例。”答非所问，又好像答即所问。

“那你记得要把你欠我的韩元还给我，我没有那么多钱，我不点诗了。”要一直欠着，存个念想，才好。

“好。”姜丹尼尔伸出指头跟他隔空拉钩。

 

孩子们七手八脚、团结一致，把病号床修好了，要给他抬进门，让他好好睡一晚上。

姜丹尼尔穿着隔离服，和他们远远地挥挥手，表示感谢。

邕圣祐也穿着隔离服跟进去，说是要帮他调整一下床，怕他睡得不合适。

当晚，谁也没见邕医生走出来锁门。

钉了三层木板的病号床上，邕圣祐枕着姜丹尼尔的手臂，相拥入睡。

 

战火蔓延，无国界医院被迫强制性关闭，他便再也没有姜丹尼尔的消息。

他依然是顶尖的年轻医生，为了转正上位积累资历，一年加入一次无国界组织的公益活动。

他并没有变得如何不同，或者过分悲痛。

不过他每天都会按照当天的美韩汇率比算一算，姜丹尼尔到底还欠他多少钱。

 

新的驻地风景不错，居民生活幸福指数很高，就是遇到百年难遇的水灾，医疗人手紧缺。

邕圣祐到的时候，水势已经退了不少，新闻上看到的划船代步也不再稀松平常。他依旧走走看看，兜兜转转。

被滔天的雨水几乎摧毁的树顶底下，有个人没出太阳也戴着墨镜，琴盒大开，懒洋洋地躺在一旁。

皮衣胸前挂了根皮绳，穿了一些硬币，很像某个人欠着他的几枚。

他眼里涨满了泪水，揉了揉眼皮，扯了扯脸，确定不是幻觉，水柱，才哗啦啦地落下来。

吟游诗人姜丹尼尔，把邕圣祐的硬币打了孔，戴在胸口，还不了他钱了，只能对着他走过来的脚步，看着他的眼睛，为他吟诗。

“When seeing is no longer believing  
（当眼见不再为实）  
I can still feel you with my heartbeat  
（我尚能用心跳感知你）  
When the sun no longer shines bright  
（当阳光不再灿烂）  
I can still love you without my pillow of moonlight  
（我仍能抛下月光做的枕头 只爱你）  
When this poem sung by every lover all around the world  
（当这首诗被世界各地的情人们传诵）  
I can still tell you how much I adore you being here  
（我还能继续表达 我对你的存在本身的欢喜）  
When summer no longer comes once a year  
（当夏季不再重来）  
When little cradle no longer needs loving lullaby  
（当摇篮不再需要慈爱的摇篮曲）  
I can still remember as we are wandering under trees and pretend you to be the only baby in the globe  
（我依然记得 我们走在树下 假装你才是这世界上 最后一个孩童）  
When, and when, and when  
（当你 当我 当我们）  
I can still, still, still  
（我还 我能 我依旧）  
You just let yourself be lying, lying in my arms  
（你只需要 躺在我的怀中）”

 

邕圣祐从病号床上爬起来，天已经亮了，姜丹尼尔要去北部的隔离区了。

“呀！总要对我说点什么，挽留一下我呀！”邕圣祐站在门口等了很久，姜丹尼尔都不喊他，畏畏缩缩，算什么男子汉。

“别死，别伤，别忘了你爱我，总会遇到吧。”姜丹尼尔把他从门里推出去，一点也不轻柔，就像遇到疯人那次一样。

过去的无数个日日夜夜里，邕圣祐不断地思考，要再遇到的话，这三个条件真的缺一不可吗？

可他想他想得快死了，心里也全是伤口。

走向戴着墨镜的流浪汉的他，突然明白了。

原来只要爱着一件事做好了，就会真的爱到啊。

他挤到他身边，躺在，躺在他的手臂围成的怀抱里。


	24. 那位先生，现在恋爱中。

那位先生，现在恋爱中。

 

https://m.weibo.cn/status/4299099610465412?sudaref=leeeeeeoooooo.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102


	25. 长夜

长夜

 

“第一次踏上纽约土地的那时，至今仍无法忘记。”

 

邕圣祐在私人博客上打下这行字。

 

冬天逐渐逼近，城市里四处游蹿的风，也不再和煦而温柔，反而有种猛击后脑勺的冷冽。树枝光秃，草坪了无生机。他对睡眠的渴求也渐渐加深，被窝里的世界越来越温暖，还没来得及下班挤着地铁到家，天色已然全黑了。

 

一点黄昏的余味也不给他留下。

 

姐姐寄来了围巾和盖着波士顿邮戳的明信片。

 

写的话无非还是要好好吃饭，照顾好自己，有时间多回家看看父母。

 

邕圣祐双休刚从父母家返回首尔，他看到熟悉的字迹并不想他和姐姐一起长大的仁川，反而想起，很久很久之前，早于他能够养活自己的时候，他拜访姐姐之后，顺便去过的纽约。

 

 

谁不喜欢纽约呢，或多或少，总该还是对那个城市有一点幻想在的。

 

事实证明，他的全部幻想都加起来，也不足以真正形容他身处纽约之后，感受到的内心震颤。

 

忘了是在哪里看到过的，在从姐姐住的波士顿去纽约的路上，邕圣祐想到那句话。纽约就是个红灿灿、甜蜜蜜的大苹果，人人看了都想咬一口。

 

可他最爱的水果并不是苹果呀，他又想到。

 

在长达六个小时的车程几近尾声，他抬头透出玻璃车顶就能望见鳞次栉比的高楼和炫目夺人的霓虹之后，他才意识到，纽约是个大苹果只是个比喻，纽约对每一个来看她的人来说，都是一道美味佳肴，一盘摆满美味的果盘，一座宝藏。

 

她会让你以为你属于这里，也会让你以为，她属于你。

 

 

巴士到站之前，车厢里不同人种的面孔不约而同地放起音乐来，大家都断断续续地跟唱，还有乘客不知是过分激动，还是舟车劳顿已经累倒，拉开车厢的玻璃，哇哇地吐出声来，就在纽约的街道上。那首曲子的副歌就这样飘扬在纽约冰冷的空气中，“Now you’re in New York,New York,New York.”

 

富丽堂皇的灯光会将你启发，人山人海的街道会让你感到焕然一新。

 

邕圣祐的纽约之旅才刚刚，刚刚开始。

 

他和同行的朋友，都只拿了轻便的背包，便于他们借助公共交通和徒步抵达想去的目的地。实际上，就连在时代广场互相帮彼此抓拍，他们都花上了不少时间，更不要说去买在街边摊贩手里烹制，显得美味异常的热狗和可乐。

 

他们就好像任何一位第一次踏足纽约的游客一样，以自己幼稚而又纯真的方式，无限制地试图，试图接近这个城市。

 

“华丽的灯火，许多的人们，还有只在电影里看过的街道，全让我感到冲击和新奇。”

 

邕圣祐一边回忆，键盘上滑动的手指动作便愈发加快，好像他正站在纽约某个熙熙攘攘的角落里，端着咖啡，急于完成手上的稿件。

 

从电影院出来已经是晚上九十点钟了，邕圣祐因为时差和电影乏味的对白已经在放映途中迷迷糊糊陷入昏睡。

 

在纽约看电影并没有他想的那么浪漫，字幕一晃而过，他根本没看懂多少，渐渐地，眼前只剩彩色的色块飞也似地不断跳跃。

 

被朋友摇醒，又仿佛听到他们在前面喊他，也是他揉着眼睛，缓慢地走向出口时候的事。

 

他站了有一会儿了，晚上温差很大，他的牛仔夹克已经不太挡风，背包斜挎在肩膀上也不觉得暖和，这个城市的夜晚，有其独特的冷艳和漠然。

 

大事不好了，他又缩着脖子，摸了摸看电影途中还鼓鼓囊囊的口袋。

 

 

他的钱包和手机全在口袋里，再往回看，电影院灯火辉煌的招牌已经暗下来了，工作人员正在忙着关门。

 

两个朋友显然是和他走丢了，现在也无法联系上。

 

本来他们打算拎包入住，在方便的街角随便找个价格低廉的小旅馆凑合几晚上，现在好了，他在本应应有尽有的纽约，一无所有。

 

人是很坚强的动物，参照进化论。

 

人也是很脆弱的动物，参照突然抱住头蹲在电影院门口的街角，默默往牛仔服上淌泪的邕圣祐。

 

他从抵达这里的第一秒开始，就觉得这根本就是个过分不真实的梦境。

 

现在好了，他不得不清醒过来，面对梦已经粉碎的事实。

 

他没有地方可去，也不知道该怎么办。

 

在异国他乡走丢可不像他们白天去电影拍摄地打卡购买文化衫，一美元两美元的事，还可以用手比划，斤斤计较。

 

他觉得自己是个糟透了的成年人。

 

他甚至想到了六七个小时车程之外的姐姐，从音乐学院的学生公寓匆忙地跑出来，面色担心地赶车来接他的场景。

 

实在是太挫败了。

 

在此之前让他欢欣鼓舞的一切，都给他带来了双倍的自责、内疚，还有委屈。

 

 

“不要哭了。”他穿的新球鞋被一只脏兮兮的马丁靴碰了碰鞋尖，对方身上穿着电影院的工作背心，表情困顿得不行，却说的是他的母语。

 

“我说不要哭了。”马丁靴的主人从印有电影院图案的背心胸前的兜里抽出一沓从电影院里磨出来的纸巾，递给哭得泪眼模糊的邕圣祐。

 

可能是他的语气太凶，邕圣祐听完哭得更厉害了。

 

这可真难办啊。

 

“你是和朋友走丢了吗？”马丁靴听着他呜呜的哭声拧紧了眉毛，很努力地和他对话。

 

邕圣祐还在埋头猛哭。

 

“还是东西丢了？没钱吃饭？奇怪，我刚才在放映厅里看到你，转身出来怎么就蹲这儿了。”邕圣祐哭得后脑勺上下耸动，小小地一只，好不可怜。

 

马丁靴本想就这样把他扔在路边，也不知道是不是因为那天的气温骤降，过分寒冷，才没有掉头就走。

 

“我叫姜丹尼尔，是这儿的工作人员。听见你和朋友讲话了，首尔来的吧，快起来，别哭了，你想去哪儿，我都带你去。”说着他就去扶邕圣祐的肩膀，却又被他使蛮力给抖掉，吃力又不讨好。

 

“你说我是不是很没用啊...”邕圣祐说一句还要呜呜呜哭上一段，再用姜丹尼尔塞给他的纸擦擦鼻涕，好不滑稽，“跟朋友...跟朋友...跟朋友走丢了，还...还...把钱包和手机都落在电影院了...”

 

姜丹尼尔强忍住爆笑，把他扶起来站稳了，准备过马路。

 

几个街区之外的繁华依旧，广告全天播放，兜售梦境也贩卖希望。纽约是不会疲惫，不会哭泣，也不会安睡的。

 

他们所在的不像是纽约。

 

“我捡到了，刚刚打扫卫生的时候，但是不好意思，不知道是你的，给锁到失物招领处去了。”他话音刚落，邕圣祐差点又在斑马线上蹲下来，继续痛哭。

 

“所以你现在要去哪里？当我欠你个人情，这里我熟，送你去就好了。你要去跟朋友们汇合吗？”街道两边的橱窗里摆放着玲琅满目的商品，黄色的计程车陆续开过。

 

“我没有手机...也没办法...和朋友...联系啊...”邕圣祐从来不记号码，数字与他没什么缘分。

 

“那，”姜丹尼尔抱歉地挠挠头，“你今天先找个地方睡一觉，明天再说吧。”他们站在正好就在一家旅店门口停了下来，宛若天意。

 

“可我...身上没有钱，也不知道...要去哪里...”邕圣祐好不容易忍住哭声，湿哒哒地在揩鼻子。

 

“你愿意住这儿吗？我给你付一晚的钱，明天电影院开门了，把钱包和手机取出来还你，你再去找你的朋友，你看可以吗？”姜丹尼尔看着眼前的陌生男孩，哭得眼睛鼻子脸颊，还有脖子上，全是红红的，过分可怜巴巴了。

 

“我不！”邕圣祐擤出了个硕大的纸巾卷，鼻头更红，“这里不安全，我不能一个人住！”

 

姜丹尼尔十分确信他根本就没有抬头看看店家招牌，只是想找他的麻烦。

 

“太高档的酒店我也付不起，工资有限。”他害怕他又哭起来，尽量放软了语调，配合他的要求。

 

“那你住哪儿，我住哪儿。”邕圣祐说着把手里攒的纸巾卷投向旁边的开盖垃圾桶，在他心里，一个人住在城市的角落可一点也不纽约，按照计划，他应该又酷又拽地和朋友们挤在一起，开很多罐啤酒，点一个又大又香的披萨争抢着吃才对。

 

“你要跟我回家？”姜丹尼尔解开电影院背心的手指一抖，将将要解开的扣子又滑回扣眼里去。

 

“对啊，跟你在一起至少比较安全，再说是你捡到了我的东西，我得看紧点，以防你跑了。”邕圣祐说得头头是道，趁着姜丹尼尔发呆的功夫，他还把斜跨的背包转到胸前，拿出仅存的ipods，点开他理想的纽约夜间步行背景音乐，看也不看姜丹尼尔一眼。

 

“这边走。”姜丹尼尔扯住他的袖子和他无处安放的躁动的心，无奈地七拐八弯地，带他进入一条狭窄的小巷子。

 

 

地理位置上看是纽约的腹地，现实情形上看，说是纽约的垃圾场也不为过。

 

昏暗的灯光下，有身着亮片上衣和过短皮裙与及膝长靴的地下工作从事者，姜丹尼尔是老面孔了，她们已习以为常，倒是分外轻佻地对着缩在他身后，一脸惊愕的邕圣祐挤眉弄眼，还勾勾指尖，摆弄头顶花哨的假发。

 

“她们在亮光下根本没法看的，你还是别动心思了。”姜丹尼尔拉过有些掉队的邕圣祐，对着他小声地耳语。

 

“我没有！我只是好奇！”邕圣祐为了喊明清白喊得过于大声，潮湿的地下钻出一两只下水道常客，又火速地蹿进堆得老高的垃圾堆里，不复出现。

 

“这一带不太安全，要乱一点。”不用姜丹尼尔讲，邕圣祐脑子里已经开始放映黑帮混zhan，还有各种复杂的电影情节了，仿佛他就是身处魔窟中央的无辜主人公，被迫在失去所有和误入歧途中抉择。

 

“那你...你...你为什么要住这里？”语毕他把身上单薄的牛仔服裹得更紧，开始后悔没有老实接受姜丹尼尔刚才的提议。

 

“不是人人都有窝在路边哭的机会的，我的先生。”姜丹尼尔殿后，示意他爬上一道破旧生锈的梯子。

 

“我又没说什么，真是小气。”邕圣祐勉强跻身在过分狭窄的门口，看着姜丹尼尔掏出钥匙开门。

 

“欢迎来我家做客。”姜丹尼尔打开门，做了个请的手势，把邕圣祐迎进门去。

 

至少里面没他想象得那么差，虽然很小，但也整洁温馨，是有人烟的住所。

 

这是他在纽约的第一个长夜。

 

 

他在博客上打下，“往返所需的80万机票，破旧的民宿，嘎吱作响的床，还有三餐不变的热狗以及可乐，这些看似微不足道，对我来说，却是再怎么高级的行程都无法比拟的。”

 

是的，除了这第一个长夜之外，他经历的，在他的文字里，他都有所描述。

 

 

姜丹尼尔给他毛巾和换洗的衣物，百无聊赖地打开橱柜观察还有什么剩下的粮食可以让他饱餐一顿。冰箱里已经空空如也许久了，电影院每天有两顿员工餐，他很少做饭，除非饿极，或者遇到有奖金和高额小费的日子。

 

只有一枚黄豆浓汤罐头。

 

上面的日期不偏不倚地避开了过期截止。

 

冰箱里还有一盒速食饭。

 

姜丹尼尔用了五分钟替还在雾气氤氲的挂帘内舒缓身心的邕圣祐，决定了晚餐。

 

他打了几次才把炉子打开，罐头轻轻撬开，已经冻成固体的浓汤被他敲入锅中，火焰的舌试探着锅底，软化凝固的黄棕色肉冻。

 

速食饭已经放进微波炉里，等邕圣祐出来，就可以加热食用了。

 

邕圣祐洗了很久，汤已经煮沸，小小的三间屋子里，香气四溢，姜丹尼尔默默抠头算算这个月家用的水电费，感到一丝压力。

 

淅淅沥沥的水声继续着，锅子里的咕噜噜冒着气泡。

 

姜丹尼尔想着拿个碗出来，把汤盛上，不然煮干了也不见得好。

 

无言的沉默像种不能被打破的默契，他们没有话，只有间隔在他们之中，毛茸茸的生活。

 

在纽约也找得到的，这样的生活。

 

 

急促而猖狂地一声枪响，划破这间垃圾场里的避难所，所传递出来的，久违的安全感。

 

邕圣祐恰时关掉了花洒，赤身果体，站在瓷砖地上，水流顺着发丝滴答滴答淌到地面，他们都没有听错。

 

却又都想装作听错。

 

等到远处的警笛声变得更近，邕圣祐已经换好了衣服，毛巾半包着头发，坐在姜丹尼尔布置好的餐桌之前。

 

汤弥漫着白烟，把顶上的灯泡裹上一层雾气。

 

他是真的饿了，也是真的感到后怕，更是真的想装作很坚强。

 

再怎么说，他也在对面这个陌生人眼前哭过，怪不好意思的，他不会再哭了。

 

他平静地吃完唇齿不知味的食物，姜丹尼尔打开电视机放着邕圣祐听不太懂的动画片，他与勺子僵持着，去戳锅里剩的豆子，姜丹尼尔对着银幕，笑出声。

 

邕圣祐抬起头瞪着他看，有一点无法掩饰的不满，豆子汤不合他的胃口，饭热得太久有些发软，这里的状况让人不安，这个人怎么还笑得出来啊？

 

“别皱着眉，会显老。一看你就是没看过海绵宝宝。”姜丹尼尔站起身，把他手里的碗盘摆进水槽，“这里韩语配音的话，应该是，你是谁啊，和我爱你。”

 

两句话的尾音相似，配合画面上一粉一黄两只生物滑稽的动作，很难让人不想笑出来。

 

初来乍到就迷失在纽约，住在枪声四起的贫民区，还吃了顿不甚满意的晚饭的游客邕圣祐，也不例外。

 

长夜的空气重新流动起来。

 

 

姜丹尼尔把床让给他睡，自己打算窝在二手沙发上将就一晚。

 

邕圣祐没有异议。

 

他们的距离在看过电视之后拉近了不少，但也还没到可以轻易地说出内心所想的程度。

 

为了加强戒备，邕圣祐还反手锁上了房门。姜丹尼尔在外头挑挑眉，脸朝着沙发内侧，裹紧身上的毯子。

 

 

纽约渐入凌晨，正是最冷的时候。

 

姜丹尼尔把露出在毯子角外的脚丫子伸回里面，哆哆嗦嗦地盼着天亮，思念着他的暖被窝和底下垫着的，他在二手市场淘来的双层软垫。

 

邕圣祐在的卧房传来急促的敲门声，姜丹尼尔用小指转了转耳朵，确定没有听错，才真的走近，摸摸门把，还是锁死的，不禁纳闷对方到底在门后面搞什么。

 

“怎么了，离天亮还有一段时间，可以继续睡。”姜丹尼尔脸贴着门板，站着也困得能睡着。

 

“我做噩梦了，我害怕。”门板再薄一点，姜丹尼尔定能捕捉到邕圣祐啜泣的前奏，但他实在乏力，只能强打精神从客厅一侧拖了把靠背椅子，抵到门后。

 

“我守着门呢，不信你推推试试。”姜丹尼尔好容易才吞下来嘴边那个哈欠，屁股一贴上凳子，他就想睡。

 

邕圣祐还真的往外抵了抵门。

 

姜丹尼尔心里觉得好笑，又被睡意席卷，又出声安慰了他几句，直到听到他往回踱步的脚步声，才放心地直挺挺坐着睡着。

 

长夜已逝去。

 

 

姜丹尼尔吸着鼻水，凳子被邕圣祐推开门的动作猛地向后一倒，还好被他扶住，让他不至于脑袋开花。

 

“睡得好吗？”姜丹尼尔揉了揉头发，摆脱凳子站起来，身上的毯子也给抖掉了。

 

“还行。”邕圣祐睡得还算安稳，尤其是在惊醒之后，没太多受到影响的感觉。

 

 

邕圣祐拿了钱包和手机，和朋友约在电影院门口见面。

 

姜丹尼尔摸黑找了间不用的放映室最后一排，闪进去横躺着补觉。

 

长夜和长夜，并没有说再见。

 

 

邕圣祐从回忆之中回神过来，继续在页面上打着字，“曾经筋疲力尽，也很不安，想着不着边际的梦想忙碌奔跑着...”

 

他喊续杯喊了几次，都无人应答，杯子里的茶包只泡了一次，倒掉过分可惜了，他拿起马克杯，走向提供加水的柜台。

 

回来以后，放着笔记本和公文包的座位旁多了一个人。

 

他不好直接打量，只能透过玻璃的倒影观察。

 

是一种熟悉的感觉，但又说不出在哪里见过。

 

茶还太烫了，他无法喝。

 

邕圣祐还是开口问道，“或许，我们之前见过吗？”说着他转过去面对着影子的正脸，如同面对着一瞬间暗下去的天色。

 

“没有，只一起睡过。”这个人做了个敲门的动作，正如他对他曾经演示过的你是谁啊，我爱你一样。

 

“隔着门板。”姜丹尼尔用手掌堆住下巴，笑吟吟地等着邕圣祐回答。

 

“那倒是真的。”邕圣祐合上笔记本里关于纽约的，无关紧要的记忆碎片，打算拥抱长夜。

 

 

这次应该是温暖的，时不时有极光出没，不再需要摆脱床榻和被窝的，漫漫长夜。


	26. 好似漫画

好似漫画

 

邕圣祐经营着一家漫画屋。

 

“起初，这里是家书店来着，虽然没什么人记得。”邕圣祐用指尖扶扶从高挑的鼻梁上滑落的黑色圆框眼镜，对着常来的老客尹智圣说道。

 

“哈？”正牌心理咨询师尹老师有着和他的职业不太相符的，过分欢快的面部表情，手上握着刀叉，还在和邕圣祐刚刚端上来的巧克力松饼作斗争。

 

“因为看正经书的人实在太少，我就干脆扩大了最火的漫画区，改成这样了。”邕圣祐把尹医生身边空出来的位置前，反扣在桌面上的几本被翻动过的漫画书拿起来，眯起眼睛端详了一下名字和卷数，准备放回书架上码好。

 

“原来如此。当书店老板和经营一家漫画店，总归有所不同吧？”尹医生翻开正在整理的病历记录簿新的一页，试探性地问着邕圣祐问题。

 

“你可别拿对付病人那套来对付我，我又没有病！给我看病，我要收钱的。”邕圣祐站在梯子上，回头对着尴尬爬满脸的尹智圣怒目而视，尤其后悔今天白送了他一份甜品。

 

“谁说你没病了？”尹医生不以为然，顺手把铅笔别在耳朵之上，合上簿子，啜饮了一口杯中暖融融的热巧克力，“你患有严重的渴望爱情症，不早点找我，可能治不好了。”

 

要不是邕圣祐店里每本漫画都是连载或者绝版限量的，他真想抽几本出来对着神情贱兮兮的尹老师砸过去。

 

他清清嗓子，拿出腰上系着的围兜前面口袋里放着的袖珍漫画本，决定不跟他计较，反身坐在长长的货架梯子上翻看起来。

 

他到底是什么时候开始如此沉迷少女漫画的呢？

 

 

邕圣祐自己可能也不太知道。

 

高级、不俗气的我爱你，他在书本里看了太多。

 

把你比作永恒的夏日，是热情的浪漫赞歌。邀请你登上我船的甲板，是旖旎的美梦乐园。说你的深色衣衫如夜的苍穹，随着你的脚步摇曳而闪着星光，是极致的想象升华。

 

他在朦胧中早就见过最好的爱情的样子，读过诗篇，分析过字里行间的比喻，可还是无法确定，到底这变来变去，无可定性的东西，真正是什么。

 

大抵是因为尚未遇到，缺乏实战经验。

 

不然他就会知道，诗里每一句一行，小说里每一个对白的来回，其实都会变得和那个人有关，指向那个人来到的方向。

 

原本只是因为有朋友的漫画上市，想要放在他的书店里宣传，后来问的人越来越多，邕圣祐就开了一格放热门的漫画。偏偏他这家店又在女子高校附近，漫画一格就随着女学生们频频到访的人气不断扩大。

 

邕圣祐以前不大懂这些，就按照网路上的畅销榜单采购，反响不错的同时，书店角落里的意见簿上也多了不少建议和意见，邕圣祐一条一目目地顺着下来，也对各种各样的漫画有了不少的了解。

 

不过要说开始看，还是因为看完的漫画大多都被随意地放在书架旁边，或者铺开在桌上。

 

负责收拾的邕圣祐有时会好奇长相各异，身份各不相同的读者们，到底读书的品味和内心世界究竟是如何，时不时也会拿起一两本翻看，遇到和他气味相投的，也会试图讲上两句，交换一下观点。

 

直到书店变为漫画屋，这个习惯一直保持，没有改变。

 

 

久而久之，他也不自觉地被少女漫画格子里绮丽而甜蜜的情节和对白所吸引，甚至悄悄开始愿意相信，世界上也是有这样的爱情存在的，怦然心动是一秒钟的事，踩上云层，心在其中舞蹈也是立即就能实现的愿望。

 

漫画里填入对白和台词的大而圆乎乎的气泡，还有千篇一律的男主角酷炫的发型，优越的外貌就这样代替所有理智思考，逐渐成为他心中接近理想型的模样。

 

他忘了自己根本没有女主角那么傻白甜，也忘了他的眼睛形状无法在星星和爱心之间转换。

 

但脸红心跳都是真的，向往憧憬也都是真的，不是吗？

 

邕圣祐在梯子上伸长了腿，脚尖被极腻味的对白刺激到蜷缩，却还是投入地看着手上的页面。

 

 

“如果可以选择，跟从漫画里出来的人谈一场理想的恋爱，你会怎么做？”尹智圣已经吃完了松饼，杯子里的巧克力也只剩一口。

 

邕圣祐看书的时候，不管是什么书，都不喜欢被打扰，这也是他开办书店的理由之一，于是他几乎头也未抬，任由下意识指挥，回答道，“我当然会试一试。”

 

他要和角色一起，把这些能想不能得，光是旁观都臊红脸颊的事情，全做一遍，才行啊。

 

“预定成功，明天记得收货。”尹智圣在手机上戳戳点点，狡猾又得意。

 

“什么？”邕圣祐合起册子，跳了两格终于从梯子上落地。

 

“现在网上可以预约漫撕男友你不知道吗？就当我报答你送的这个。”尹医生迅速收好了东西，指指吃得空空如也的盘子，“费用已经给过了，不用担心，救死扶伤，是我的责任，不满意请联系我，我给安排退货。”

 

如果尹医生没有提前预告的话，这和漫画里在路边捡了一个同居伴侣，或者家里突然来了个外星人的情节，几乎就没什么区别了。

 

邕圣祐无法确定这到底是真实还是玩笑，只是暗自为他人生里第一次出现的，和戏剧性有关的情节发展，感到惴惴不安。

 

谁知道呢，说不定是骗人的，故事里该出现的那个人，永远永远都不会来了。

 

 

上午已经过半，邕圣祐看店已经两个小时零二十五分钟零八秒了，他不断看向店内挂着的木质圆框大钟，秒针还在飞快运转，紧盯的动作让他有些轻微眩晕。

 

店内陈设的木质桌面上，突然间又多出了几本翻动过后一片狼藉的漫画，邕圣祐回到现实，把一沓都抱到胸前，站在高高的书架前，打算一本本码上去。

 

这个顾客品味还算不错，跟他很像，看的漫画都是纯情卦的，没什么引起噱头的瑟琴成分，选的几本都是以温柔的人物刻画和细腻的叙事情节见长的，颇对他的胃口。

 

这几本都是他喜欢的，所以放的位置不高，只有两本需要踮脚才能够到。邕圣祐放完其他的，便把两双手都高高抬起来，单手用指尖挤出摆放整齐的漫画书架格子中仅存的空间，然后再把另一只手的那本顺着放进去。

 

来人贴近他伸得笔直的背脊，比他大上一些的厚实手掌附上去，把书从他掌心抽走，再把它们码进合适的位置。

 

怀抱和触碰是再真实不过的东西。

 

温度和体感也是无法忽略的体验。

 

尹医生给他订购的漫撕男友带他体验的第一件事，就是书架back hug。

 

完完全全说是个拥抱有些过于勉强，他的手没有停留在他的胸口或是腰际，完完整整将他环绕。可纯情漫画里就是这样，甚至有着小鹿般双眼的女主角，猛地作惊讶状回头，他们就会真切地亲吻到。

 

邕圣祐没敢回头。

 

倒是送货上门的这位主动放开他的手，给他让出一些转身的距离，帮助过他的手指摩挲着下巴，头颅微微向下仰，缩小身高差距带来的压迫感，友好地等待着他开启对话。

 

“你...你好。”邕圣祐用身上的围裙擦了一把手，汗涔涔的，因为紧张全濡湿了。

 

“小祐好。”该死，这个人说出他从未有过的小名之前，怎么能把面部表情拿捏得如此到位，仿佛正是他的命中注定，梦中情人？

 

“好...好啊。”邕圣祐此刻在漫撕男友眼里只是一只尾巴被踩的小猫咪，心里活动显然飘过万页漫画对白，耳尖不断刷新皮肤泛红的可能程度，与充血不无两样。

 

“接下来想做什么呢？”心动警报实施者歪歪头，微笑着对着邕圣祐发问。

 

“就...就...你别急，你在这里等我一下，我去找我的小本子。”邕圣祐其实有一本漫画读书笔记，里面记载了他所有满意的情节和桥段。

 

“不要跟别人跑了，我才是尹医生的朋友，是我是我。”邕圣祐说出这话的时候，完全没有想过对方早就认出了他，所以才帮他放书这个可能。

 

稳重妥帖，干什么都是温温吞吞，浑身上下一股书卷气质的漫画店老板邕圣祐突然在店内小跑起来，赶着回柜台拿一本秘密带锁的手册。

 

还好还好，邕圣祐又一溜烟在书架与书架之间钻回来，他暂时不想退货的对象还在。

 

他也划拉开椅子坐到他身边，他们一起认真严肃地讨论接下来的剧本走向。

 

不过其实第二件事他们已经不知不觉中一起完成了。

 

“在漫画书屋，陪着对方看书。”邕圣祐在某一页里，这样写道，即使他想的那个画面还有许多附加条件，例如偷偷如同学生时代一样，在厚重的木板之下牵手，还有熟睡后玩弄对方脸和碎发。

 

不过这些也没什么重要的。

 

因为他们已经并肩同坐，肩膀和肩膀几乎要抵到一起，边缘的发丝已经在不经意间交缠相依，悄悄地有了触电反应，眼光都盯着同一个地方，看着同一行笔记。

 

“准备一下，歇业吧。”自称为姜丹尼尔，让邕圣祐喊他尼尔的服务人员看完了他的笔记，指节点点桌面，伸了个懒腰，一侧的阳光正好打在他身上，把他淡金色的头发染得更加绚烂，五官和皮肤皆通透澄澈，微动之下，都熠熠生辉。

 

“哦...”邕圣祐唯唯诺诺地应了一声，吃不准他在打什么主意，只好缓缓地拿起杂物柜里存放许久，一直没能派得上用场的提示牌，写上今日歇业几个字。

 

“不是今天，是这周，可能还会延长。先写一周吧。”姜丹尼尔再度抓过他的手，空闲的那只还拖过板擦，把今日抹得干干净净，与邕圣祐十指交扣，歪歪扭扭地写上新换的本周二字。

 

“诶？”邕圣祐的语气也不自觉地像漫画里多彩的语气词靠拢，眼睛也随着本周两个字的出现而瞪得浑圆，生动立体，灵巧特别。

 

“你还有这么多事情想跟我一起做，不得抓紧一点？”本来只是活在邕圣祐想象中的事，现在突然变成，想和面前这个人，一起完成的事。

 

神奇又新鲜。

 

一生是否只能一次，活在四格漫画中，对戏的面孔和填入的台词都由别人安排，哪一面侧面出现在画中，什么时候该分镜，什么时候该省略也都不用操心动脑，只需告诉面前之人真正心声，想做的都会实现。

 

邕圣祐这时候几乎就想给姜丹尼尔打上十五颗满级的网购评价之星了，他暗下决心，一定要让尹医生在评价里写满货真价实，童叟无欺。

 

 

工作日的时候，去游乐场和水族馆、电影院。

 

是邕圣祐本子上写的。

 

也是他现在正在经历的。

 

在摩天轮最高处接吻什么的太恶俗了，他还没到那个程度。他想去又一直不敢去的，是鬼屋和海盗船。

 

如果有了那个人的话，来这里也是可以的吧，每次路过游乐园，看着里面翻涌的人浪和飞扬的彩色气球的邕圣祐不止一次问过自己。

 

不过姜丹尼尔的表现，和他期待的，也不尽相同。

 

不是不好，也不是太好，是很真实。

 

以便区分他与被尹医生遥控的人工智能机器人，他是有缺点存在的漫撕男友。

 

开始他们还在鬼屋里缓步前进，努力缩小两个人的存在感到最低，试图让藏在暗处的鬼和怪物们感受不到他们的到来。但也许是因为工作日来的作弄对象实在太少，里面的每位都对他们非常热情，甚至几度出现，拖着脚跟，把他们往回拉拽。

 

本来只是姜丹尼尔走在他身后，有点静默的守护意味。在他被从天而降的倒挂鬼娃头吓到长大嘴巴惊叫以后，便变成了搂住他肩膀，给他勇气一般，护着他前行。

 

结果还没等天花板上仿真的血浆滴滴答答淌到假搭着的病床之下，躺在角落里的僵尸和木乃伊从床上摸索着下来，邕圣祐就膝盖发软，只想抱着头蹲在地上。

 

是姜丹尼尔把他捞进怀里，像护着只刚刚出生不太可能离开母猫的小猫咪，手指不老实地安抚着他的脖颈，滑上耳垂轻轻揉搓，最后停在腰上，圈着他往外走。

 

其实姜丹尼尔也在微微颤抖，来的一路上，他的话也突然多起来，还都是哆哆嗦嗦地讲着不成文的句子，周身紧绷，散发掩盖不住的有效恐惧。

 

 

漫画里的男主角不是这样的。

 

他们以一当百也没在怕的，他们不可一世，完美轻狂。

 

回扣过姜丹尼尔的后背，把手放在他的后背轻轻拍打，也回应他的安抚的邕圣祐豁然开朗，完美是最不完美，最不像人的一种状态，是无用的臆造。

 

他要的不过是漫画的完美人设中，无论何时都会把喜欢的人护在身后的那份勇敢和坚定。

 

可他在幽暗恐怖又阴森的这间鬼屋游戏里，却得到更多。

 

他原以为护短和偏袒已经是能证明一个人在爱情里的特殊性的最佳凭证。因为你喜欢我，因为你想给我爱，所以你自动成为我和剩下这个危险世界之间的屏障，成为我的盔甲和我的盾牌。

 

如同漫画的两位主角，一位为另一位，单挑整个世界。

 

其实不然。

 

最好的不是为你而去和世界对立，也不是这个世界上可以只有我们两个，你就站在我的影子里喘息就好，我会一直护着你。

 

最好的是在你艰辛或者苦痛的过程中，你会让我站在你身边，与你一起分担。

 

保护是来源于自信和不确定。

 

自信可以有金钟罩把爱人藏起，不确定如果邀请爱人从金刚不坏的防护中走出来，与己相伴，自己会不会惨遭抛弃。不确定被保护的那方，有没有那份韧性，不确定他有没有那么爱自己。

 

分担来源于无限的坦然和确信。

 

如果这个人就是那个人，是千万人之中唯一重要的人，那么与他分担也是可以的，与他分享也是可行的。这不是让我成为你的影子吧，这是让我成为你真正的另一半。

 

姜丹尼尔只是下意识，服务行业人员特有的下意识。邕圣祐告诉自己要冷静，即使脑海里还反复想着他方才的动作，也要冷静。

 

直到他们看到鬼屋门外明晃晃的大灯和面带笑容迎接他们，向他们兜售照片的工作人员，姜丹尼尔也没有放开他皱皱巴巴的衬衫，他的手也没从他的外套上滑落。

 

最后，筋疲力尽的两个人达成共识，海盗船就从行程中省去，不如在游乐场短暂停留以后，就去水族馆看预约好时间的海豚表演。

 

“你这杯上面是要糖浆还是要巧克力豆？”姜丹尼尔对着陷入沉思的邕圣祐发问，他们甚至都不用排队，游乐场的甜品站人烟稀少。

 

邕圣祐迟疑了一会儿，没有讲出答案。

 

“喜欢甜的，还是喜欢更甜的？”姜丹尼尔语调都像倒进蜜罐子里浸泡过的，迷人得很。

 

“我...我不知道...”如同见到你之前，问我想要你来还是不想要你来，是个怎么想都没有答案的问题。

 

“先试试很甜的吧。”姜丹尼尔想，选择都是尝试出来的，答案都是亲身体验出来的，不迈出一步的话，根本不行啊。

 

“喜欢吗？”姜丹尼尔注视着邕圣祐小抿了一口，又舔舔嘴角，丝毫不移开眼光。

 

“嗯。”问句没有主语，也没有宾语。回答的人也没自动补上，喜欢什么也讲得不清不楚。

 

昭然若揭，捂在心口，小心翼翼试探，也不让感情冲出胸腔，也是少女漫画情节呢。

 

 

走之前，姜丹尼尔发现邕圣祐对着大把大把的彩色气球感到很好奇，虽然嘴上没说，但是眼光一直跟着卖气球的大叔游移。

 

“你有没有听过一个故事？”姜丹尼尔抛出诱饵，等着邕圣祐不知情地上钩。

 

“没...没有。”邕圣祐还在观察气球的图案有没有他想要的那个角色，来不及一心二用。

 

“据说，水族馆里的鱼，都很可怜的，从养殖地一路运到水族馆的场地，都没有见过外面的世界。”姜丹尼尔竭力渲染气氛，也不顾邕圣祐恳切地尾随着气球车的脚步。

 

“所以呢？”找到了，找到他想要的那个角色了，别人眼里又老又丑，在他心里却十分有趣的章鱼哥。

 

“所以它们应该没见过气球，特别是在游乐场卖的这种。”姜丹尼尔抓过邕圣祐的手腕，小跑两步追上在空中飘扬，线却牵在气球大叔手里的章鱼哥。

 

“你要哪一个？”邕圣祐这下才回过神来，意识到他的这个故事有多随性，有多以他的意志为转移，顿时有点难为情起来。

 

“不说呢？”他的嘴唇也撅起来，脸也皱起来，等待漫画家用笔触给他的颊上添上几笔不自然出现的褶皱。

 

“全买下来？”邕圣祐忘了他是为漫画情节服务的，还真有可能全买下来，慌神地指了指他心心念念半天的章鱼哥。

 

接下来去水族馆的步行二十分钟路程里，姜丹尼尔总能听到此起彼伏的，“姜丹尼尔，请把气球帮我解下来吧。”，“丹尼尔！接走我的章鱼哥吧！”，以及，“尼尔尼尔，你不觉得往我手上系一只气球有些过分吗！”

 

他却只有一句回答，“斗气也是漫画的一部分，整你也是啊。”

 

邕圣祐心想，到底是谁说水族馆里的动物没有见过外面的世界啊！住在里面的章鱼，没见过章鱼哥，还没见过自己的同类章鱼哥吗！

 

 

好在玩还是很好玩的。

 

都说蓝色是孤独的，忧郁的颜色。

 

是每一只鱼的瞳孔看向海面折射出的光泽。

 

水族馆除了有人同行之外，仿佛象征孤独和落寞。

 

有一只气球和一位买气球给你的男人一起，当然会有不同。

 

只要看到有些丑得离谱的鱼，姜丹尼尔马上第一个惊叫出声，接着指认邕圣祐长得像它。

 

只要浅浅的软沙滩底趴着有懒得动弹的，看起来年纪颇大的老鱼头，邕圣祐立即还击说这就是姜丹尼尔的邪恶本尊。

 

他们甚至胡乱根据生辰数出了对方的幸运守护鱼。完全忽略实际上那一个展厅，都是不同种类的亲嘴鱼，这个事实。

 

绵长的海底隧道四周都是蓝盈盈的水波和游动的鱼。

 

漫长的人生旅途沿途皆是金灿灿的日光和来去的人。

 

一到观赏结束，鱼是带不走的。

 

邕圣祐把脸贴向玻璃，他的眼珠也倒映出银蓝相间的色泽，姜丹尼尔站在旁边等他，欢闹嬉笑随着他的突然安静，和头顶刚刚游走的一群鱼，渐渐消散。

 

“喂，想什么呢？”他在想什么呢，他在想，好似漫画只是一种模拟现实。

 

他是要把姜丹尼尔还给下一位点击预定漫撕男服务的人的。

 

“在想这些鱼啊。”如同前来游览的人转身走后，把鱼的自由，还给适合它们生存的水域和温度。

 

“想得这么入神啊。”是啊，他好像过度投入了，就跟在看漫画的他一样。

 

 

电影院就改天再去吧，邕圣祐提出了这个要求。

 

姜丹尼尔于是和他在漫画屋作别，他不让他送他回家。

 

他们约定明天见面，或者，按照邕圣祐的理解，是再也不见。

 

美好过分美好，让他不忍心亲手将它结束。

 

为什么姜丹尼尔就不能是漫画屋的普通顾客呢？

 

他们偶然相遇，偶然相爱，再偶然发现他们的故事正像漫画一样发展。

 

不过那也不对，因为谁又能保证，没有了这层关系，他们一定会相爱呢？

 

至少在邕圣祐看来，如果这场漫撕男友记再体验下去，他对自己能否保持不动心，很没有信心。

 

 

晚上洗完澡后，吹风机在呜呜呜地响着，方向却没对着湿漉漉的发顶。一看显示是尹智圣的电话，邕圣祐赶紧接起来。

 

尹医生劈头盖脸丢来一串问句，“怎么样，怎么样，体验感怎么样？”

 

“还不错啊，很满意。”邕圣祐关掉呜呜作响的吹风机，躺回床榻，逃避内心。

 

“明天还续吗？”尹老师的过分热情挠得他心里发毛，怎么想也不应该继续，但又不太舍得。

 

“你快点做决定，晚了就来不及了。”邕圣祐把手边的一枚靠枕投掷到地上，决定坦诚点回答。

 

“想是想，但是总觉得...”邕圣祐想用的字眼有很多，但又说不出口。

 

“总觉得什么？你倒是说啊。”尹老师一路引导，循循善诱。

 

“总觉得有爱上他的可能。我肯定是漫画看得太多了。”设想一下，如果跟姜丹尼尔看海看星星，看完电影再看烟花大会，总之就是什么都试过的话，他可能真的把持无能，无法控制。

 

“这是好事啊。”尹老师翻开手边的病人记录本，字正腔圆地念起来，“姜丹尼尔，男，1996年12月10日生，无遗传病史，初步症状判断：渴爱症晚期，建议解决办法：相亲，处方开具内容：将其与同病相怜患者邕圣祐牵线。医生：尹智圣。”

 

 

其实根本没有什么漫撕男的存在，姜丹尼尔只是安排好的治疗对象而已。

 

“我冒着被吊销行医资格执照的危险问你，你还见不见姜丹尼尔啊？”尹智圣合上治疗簿，心里还打着小九九。

 

“不是又怎么样，他给我漫画的感觉啊！”邕圣祐又激动地丢了个抱枕到地毯上，房间里满目疮痍。

 

 

他宁愿相信，爱情其实真有这么简单，就是这个模样。

 

据说木讷又呆板的姜丹尼尔在他身边会变得撩人又可靠。

 

原本老套又乏味的情节在他们身上会变得新鲜又刺激。

 

他们的以后，应该不只是简单的四个格子，能装载得下的。

 

要延伸出整个漫画屋里，都放不下的故事啊。

 

 

尹医生又给姜丹尼尔打电话。

 

“请你撕毁病历，及时支付诊费。”姜丹尼尔在那头讪讪地笑着，回答好的好的。

 

也不知道曾经的书店老板邕圣祐，记不记得，有一位做完近视手术之前，戴着厚厚的啤酒瓶底镜片的青年，常去他店里，一坐就是一下午。

 

不过不记得也没关系。

 

管他是难读的小说还是轻松的漫画，他想他们，会把情节变成现实，变成许多互相讲着的话语，变成掀开锅盖，冉冉升起的白烟，变成-end-之后，所有读者好奇的一切。


	27. 龙凤胎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙凤胎  
> 家有嗲精  
> 为上下篇

龙凤胎

 

也不知道是第几次了。

 

姜丹尼尔皱着眉，抬头就看见眼前楼梯间里那道笨拙的身影，吃力地扭动着腰身，抬着硕大纸盒的一角，使劲向上拖拽。

 

手指头还是纤细的，显然干不来这些体力活，掐着摁着，皮肤就染上淡淡的肉粉色。丝质的睡衣领口过宽，已然悄悄从肩头滑落，晶莹的汗珠由下颌滴落至颈上，他又空出一下手来大力地揩过。

 

天气太热，姜丹尼尔要上楼，只好侧着身子等在一旁，余光不可避免地扫到他的身影，倍感口渴燥热。每次碰到这位，他心底的一股无名之火，都不可抑制，燃烧升腾着他的胶着。

 

“以后，你们家那位不在的话，就去敲我的门。”姜丹尼尔一步跨了五节台阶不止，长腿一迈，便挪到孕夫面前，夺过他手上的箱子，轻轻松松往他家里拖拽。

 

 

他搬过来已有月余，身孕全然掩盖不住。貌似是父亲的男人不常回来，来也往往是深更半夜，响动也不算轻。每来一次似乎都要从此尽足为父责任一般，大包小包，搬运不少囤上的生活必需品。

 

姜丹尼尔是夜行动物，生物钟与一般居民颠倒，在家待了几个晚上，便也摸清了对门的情况。对门的小夫夫进进出出他也不难撞见，两位都眉清目秀，温温柔柔，他冷着脸，他们也笑脸相迎同他打声招呼。

 

只是少见两人有什么属于情侣之间的肢体接触，除了上下楼梯时候，做父亲的还殿后伸手扶一扶之外，十指相扣和额头拥吻几乎就是没有的事。

 

久而久之，姜丹尼尔也见怪不怪，毕竟人家能搞出这么大一对龙凤胎，猜是满园春色不与人享的内秀之家，指不定关上门来怎样折腾。只要响动不影响他正常的吃饭睡觉，他也无权干涉。

 

 

“真是麻烦你了，不好意思。”孕期中的男子扶着隆起的肚子，竭力维持短暂的平衡，好容易借着一点腰骨，靠着自家门板站直了，又因为埋头太久感到一点眩晕，连忙强打精神，抬起手背，以此来吸干额角细密密的汗珠。

 

姜丹尼尔刚进门脱掉脚上鞋子，光着脚踩上地板，回头打算问问他这箱放在哪里，话还没出口，眼里倒是只有他稍稍吃味地撅着嘴唇，五指拢在腰部，很为世事所累的娇气样子。大而晶亮的瞳仁里全是无辜纯良，手背的汗液都黏上高耸在布料之下的腹部，圆溜溜的肚皮上开出个湿乎乎的手印。

 

姜丹尼尔呆了片刻，又想开口，他却低下头有一搭没一搭地拍打着肚子，咿咿呀呀地哼起鲨鱼家族的童谣起来。睡衣衣领彻底滑到一边去了，右半边肩颈锁骨光滑细腻，线条瘦削优美，是夏日里少有的解暑光景。

 

内里客厅冷气开得尚足，呼啸吞吐誓要捂干姜丹尼尔棉质T恤背脊上的汗，穿堂过道而来，拨了拨孕中可人儿一股脑梳到后面的黑发，原本拢在一齐的几绺散落下来，弄得姜丹尼尔看不见他的表情。他嘴上哼唱的调子也停下来，正唱到鲨鱼爸爸那一句。

 

“就放到客厅角落里就好，我等会慢慢拆。”几层之下的快递工人这会子也爬上来了，人也僵持在门口，这话不知是对着姜丹尼尔，还是对着他在说。

 

“地板您要小心，别刮着蹭着了，昨天刚打扫过的。哎，您方不方便换双拖鞋，鞋套也有的。”孕夫又忙活起来，生怕自己看起来还不够可怜兮兮似的，打算跻身进房门，在玄关的鞋柜处找一双鞋或是一对鞋套。

 

 

姜丹尼尔就是见不得他弯腰。

 

孕夫虽然不说，但他会看。

 

往常浅笑起来，会露出的尖尖细密一排犬齿含在嘴里，总像是在紧锁住下唇，腮帮子也随之迅速地干瘪下去，忍痛一样，唇角都充血发白了，也不见松。

 

那是他不太熟悉的，强忍住苦涩和酸楚的表情。

 

他只在对面住的邻居一个人身上见过。

 

他并不关心总能看到这种表情对他来说意味着什么，相比之下，他更在意，能否减少这番情况的出现。

 

他想看他笑，就像第一次乔迁对门，他手里捧着自己酿的果酒，和他打招呼的时一样，不管夏日如何炎热漫长，这个人眼里和嘴角，是有春风在飞漾的。

 

“我来吧，你就好好歇着。”姜丹尼尔再一次地闪身过去，隔绝怀有身孕之人的任何行动，胡乱地翻找着鞋柜一格格。

 

“左边，不对不对，再左边，对对对，第三格，啊，是从下往上数第三格，是是是，就是那个角落里，拿一双出来就好了。”有那么一瞬间，姜丹尼尔竟真有身为这家男主人，在为细致又挑剔的枕边人服务的错觉，他就站在离他不远处，他软而糯的气声就贴在他耳侧。

 

“找到了，谢谢你。”姜丹尼尔把快递员手上的纸箱子接过来，抬进客厅一角，才意识到将将看过的鞋柜里有些空旷，四季的鞋也只摆满了一半，剩下的单元格好像全闲置着。

 

 

他站定了等待快递员再度搬来箱子，方便摆放，才得空看看家里的陈设。对面的空间与姜丹尼尔家里一致，只是房间分布的方向正好相反，他习惯了自家装饰，一下子反过来，也觉得新奇。

 

客厅地面上已经铺满了幼儿喜欢踩着玩闹的各色泡沫板，角落里并排着放有两个摇篮，顶上都挂好了不同动物的垂饰，男孩是金、橘相间的小狮子，女孩粉嫩的铺盖之上是雪白的小猫咪。画面温馨异常。

 

沙发上卧着一条小的空调毯，眼罩也还草草地倒在上面，对比起屋内的精心布置倒是随意许多，应该是快递上门之前还躺过，布料的褶皱仿佛都有门前孕夫身体的轮廓。

 

抱枕只有一个，茶几上的相框里照片也只有一张，姜丹尼尔站得远，无法细看，约略眯着眼一打量，也笃定了就是身怀两甲的这位邻居。

 

五官秀美，眉骨到眼尾，鼻梁至下颌，颇得上天偏爱来着。开放式的厨房，用来晾干杯具的金属架上，也只有一个薄荷绿的茶杯。

 

快递员来来回回几趟，终于把这邻居家买的所有东西送得齐全。姜丹尼尔也跟着走出去，正要穿鞋带门，邻居又急匆匆捧着个纸杯迎面出来，要留他下来喝杯茶。

 

邻居家走道里一水儿大理石地面，他步子又急，脚上拖鞋都差点飞出去半只，姜丹尼尔看他再险些便要跌倒，也赶忙站起来伸手要接。

 

他的大脚趾再度贴上微凉的地面，眼见就要接到冒着热气的茶杯了，身上揣着两个大肉包的孕夫却又一晃身猛推开墙边的厕所小门，摸索到墙上的开关，咔嗒一声，透过门上的玻璃折射出光亮，人却不复出现。

 

翻江倒海的干呕声混着抽水马桶的水波音浪敲击着等在门口的姜丹尼尔的鼓膜，他背着手来回踱步了好几下，意识到他并不是等在产房门口的孩子父亲，没必要这么紧张兮兮的，才颤颤巍巍地问了一句，“你还好吗？需不需要送你去医院？”

 

方才被猛地摔上的小门又嘎吱一声开了条小缝出来，暖黄的灯光也倾泻出来，好似温馨的邀请。姜丹尼尔轻手轻脚地把门半开着，头先探进去，小小的身影即刻映入眼帘，难受地缩成一团，背脊紧绷着，在和孕期症状作斗争。

 

姜丹尼尔手足无措。

 

宿醉喝酒的感觉他很了解，冲点解酒药，再不济昏睡几天几夜，醒来灌点汤汤水水再全吐到地心就万事大吉了。

 

这孕吐该让人如何是好？

 

更何况在小邻居肚子里作祟的两位哥哥妹妹根本就跟他没有半点关系，他连出言去哄的余地都没有，更不要提替孕夫拿主意。

 

就在他还在纠结是掏出手机搜索一下症状，还是打电话给他身边唯一有过生产经验的亲人——他的母亲询问偏方时，地上蹲着的这位咳得更加厉害，宛如整个心肝脾肺肾都是恼人的包袱，不全倒出来，不能罢休。

 

他蹲得愈低，脑袋就埋得愈下，尾巴骨都要接触地面，姜丹尼尔没穿鞋，知道水汽渐深，地上凉得很，只好也俯身下来，兜住他摇摇欲坠的肩膀，不让他轻易坠落于池中。

 

是肚子折了太久气血不顺，还是真的吐得头晕目眩了，姜丹尼尔也说不准，总之小邻居摇摇晃晃之间又挣扎着想要站立起来，是真的。他也没法子，留了一只手轻轻扣着他的上臂，怕他又有什么闪失。

 

没扣倒好，一扣又扣出意外。

 

 

孕中人一起身即眼冒金星，晕晕乎乎地向后倒，脚后跟冰冰凉凉地贴上姜丹尼尔立在不远处的脚掌，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着米安想挪动位置，还是不偏不倚地跌落进姜丹尼尔怀里。

 

若再反手一扣，扎扎实实就抱着了。

 

背后一展蝴蝶骨，没有因为怀有身孕而圆润几分，依旧嶙峋，正正抵在姜丹尼尔热而和暖的胸口，烫及皮肤，冰得醒人的筋骨也似软和不少，感觉似曾相识，却不知来处。腰上的软肉也是冰冰凉凉的，整一个半身，只得臀上还有些Q弹挺括的余肉。

 

卫生间不大，两个人不好转身。

 

姜丹尼尔想着等到安全一点的门口，胸口这个身子老实了，站定了再放也好，想控着他转个身，反手落上去指挥着他笨拙的动作。

 

 

他庞大而又羸弱的躯体内部骤然传来一声不大不小的振动。

 

振源就在姜丹尼尔压在肚皮上的手掌下游移。

 

他迟疑了一下真伪，还未来得及抽开手掌，又是一声来自腹腔的轻微震颤。

 

然后是小邻居那样细长，那样皎白的手抚上他的，手掌比他稍小一寸，肌理细腻很多。

 

不知是不是龙凤胎的缘故，正常的胎动都比一胎要频繁得多。小邻居的手压在他的掌上，随着一阵阵生命的律动渐渐回暖。

 

孩子们每动一下，他的臀瓣也向后轻弹一次，身体也软成一掬盈盈的蜂蜜水，独独抵着姜丹尼尔身上火热。

 

姜丹尼尔只要低低偏一点头，便能吻上他因为激动和羞涩而粉得泛红的耳垂。他在心里做这个动作做了千百次，连啃噬和吞含甜丝丝的津液也想了够久。

 

可他最终也只是耸动耸动喉结，尽力把他不合时宜的违德念头，驱散干净。

 

 

孕中人在他沉思之时，看向映出他们相拥的浴室镜子。

 

他的手掌合在他的身孕之上，手臂牢牢将他圈住，肩头靠着肩头。他自己脑后稍长一些未剪的发与他额前的碎发相连，他的温度炙热无可逃避，他自己的心跳其实早就出卖他的心事，他的脚后跟摩擦着他的脚趾，他如果能再靠近一些，再吻下去的话，他也就什么，都装不下去啦。

 

他们看起来，真般配啊。

 

姜丹尼尔放开手，拽了拽小邻居的袖口。

 

他逃也似地转过头，抬起袖口捂住脸，只留一双眼睛露在外头，继续说着抱歉，让你见笑了，平常孩子们也不常这样，我有些开心得忘了形的话。

 

姜丹尼尔也觉得怀里空落落的，一下子好像少了很多填充物，心里也有种顿生的空虚感。可再怎么说，这也是别人家的事，他也面带歉意地摆摆手，示意邻居不用介意，三步并作两步地倒退着穿好鞋，落荒而逃。

 

 

此后，也不知是彼此都有意避着嫌，还是真有那么巧，即便姜丹尼尔新增了一个时不时就去小区里遛弯的习惯，他和隔壁的邻居，竟一次也没撞见过。

 

不过不管是在游戏里戴上装备，还是给烤好的紫菜刷上油，姜丹尼尔似乎总能从指缝间感受到一丝微乎其微的震颤。

 

不用凭借外力，也不必仔细去记忆里搜寻，他握着杯碗的手掌好似系着一根无形的红线，把他与两个完全陌生的生命紧密相连。

 

这是逃也逃不掉的，肌肉记忆。

 

或许，他能在他和她出生以后，偶尔窥见它们并排躺在婴儿车里外出晒着太阳，后面跟着面色恢复红润，微笑着和他打招呼的小邻居吗？

 

他为何期待，又为何想到那个画面内心就雀跃不已？

 

姜丹尼尔并不拥有答案。

 

来敲他门的快递员小哥，也不是答案。

 

 

不过，他手上那个小小的，写着孕期辅食的包裹，可能是指向答案的钥匙，也说不定。

 

显然，东西是填错了地址。收件人那栏写着三个字，姜丹尼尔把包裹抱在手上，无限靠近眼前，仔仔细细地看了三遍，才敢带着一丝确信地念出声音。

 

口腔先是环成圆形，吐出一个发音也圆溜溜的邕字，像极了他摸过的，他的肚子。接着舌尖抵到上齿，狡猾敏捷又轻巧，是中间的圣字，是他会说话的眼神。最后的祐字出声，风也掠过唇角，咽喉送气，看得到他就站在甜腻的草莓蛋糕前，吹灭了眼前孩子满月庆祝的蜡烛。

 

现在他在心里不再需要与他以隔壁或者邻居相称，他拥有他的名字，并且将无数次地在心底呼唤这个名字，成为他最新，也最渴望保留的秘密。

 

 

姜丹尼尔抱着投递错误的快件，叩响他许久未进的房门。最近貌似是孩子父亲的那位也鲜见踪影，说一点也不好奇是假的，但他不想把这种情绪表露为关心。那样太让人负担。

 

下午三四点的光景，邕圣祐正在客厅的电视上看着网络视频，茶几旁边放了靠垫，上面摆着碗筷。他无论如何也要让姜丹尼尔进来喝杯上次没能喝成的茶再走，姜丹尼尔拗不过他，心里是美滋滋的，面上只默默换了鞋，朝着里边走。

 

液晶显示屏上暂停到吃播播主大快朵颐地解决掉一盘调味炸鸡，手边还摆了一盘原味的没动，邕圣祐碗里却是清一色的健康食品，扫一眼过去，基本没有过油多盐的痕迹。

 

姜丹尼尔吹了口刚泡开的红茶，余光偷撇上下扫视着在厨房里忙上忙下的邕圣祐。自背后看，腰身不见粗，但肚子着实更大了，前后辗转额角都沾上一层薄汗，脸上肉也没见嘟嘟一点，皮肤却瓷上一盏子亮光，该是足不出户变多的缘故，白皙也甚。下午室内没开着灯，窗帘亦遮光，他光是站在橱柜之后，侧仰着脸，都让姜丹尼尔感觉融融发光起来。

 

其实要问，问题当然是不胜枚举。

 

比如为什么吃着寡淡的孕期食物，却看着劲辣的吃播；比如最近与你同住的那位先生好像很少来过，是不是有什么变动；还有典型的孩子几个月了，感觉如何......

 

这些都是姜丹尼尔的大脑能一秒构建一个的问句。

 

可这人啊，到底不单靠着理智活着。

 

他心里装了这个名字，就不愿再对这个名字做更多破坏，企图更多尝试。

 

现在的状况，只适合让这个名字，只作为一个名字存在在他心底。

 

善良而又礼貌的邻居姜丹尼尔喝完半杯茶，出言阻止了邕圣祐翻箱倒柜巧克力饼干、花生夹心饼干和太妃糖的拼盘行动，借故有事告别，合上他的家门。

 

 

姜丹尼尔睡到清晨，刚躺下三个小时没到，便被手机铃声不耐烦地吵醒。

 

接起来对方倒是和和气气地拜托他帮忙，他迷迷糊糊之间一口答应下来，又把头沾回枕头十五分钟左右，继而猛拍大腿惊醒过来。

 

定睛仔细看了几遍，确定打来电话的，是邻居家可能是父亲的那位先生没错，他才意识到事态的严重性。

 

邕圣祐应该是生病了，傍晚到深夜都联系不上人。

 

孩子父亲的嫌疑人最初搬家时为了日后方便留了个姜丹尼尔的手机号，据他说他在出差，并且需要出席无法抽身离开的重要会议，只能拜托姜丹尼尔去敲门看看，需要的话，请及时带邕圣祐去就医。

 

姜丹尼尔把钱包和车钥匙塞进卫衣口袋，急得睡裤也懒得换了，用冷水抹了把脸，就站在邕圣祐家家门口，猛锤着大门。门板在他的急切掌风作用下呼呼作响，他拍着拍着，就有了无穷的勇气，破天荒地，亲口喊起邕圣祐的大名来。

 

他每喊一次心里都要默默添上一句以我开头以你结束的句子。

 

我爱你？我需要你？我发现我有点喜欢你？

 

我愿意照顾你？我想逗你开心？我想你？

 

或许是本名比较引人耳目，又或许是他真的把心里的想法喊出声来了，姜丹尼尔再拍了一遍门，门后就站着唇色发白，眼神湿漉漉的，一头黑发也全湿透，两颊驮上两朵不自然的红云的邕圣祐了。

 

他站也很难站立，吐字说话也很吃力。

 

 

姜丹尼尔脑海里倏地闪过那位不在场的先生站在他身后扶着他走，也不牵着他的手的场景。

 

他忽然想到他第一次把头靠在他胸口上，再缓缓地往他身上倒去。

 

他是值得拥抱和小心呵护的啊，他揽过邕圣祐烧得滚烫的身体。

 

哪怕就今晚，我也想把这些东西全给他。

 

 

因为邕圣祐身体状况特殊，他只能公主抱一节一节地走下楼梯，早上天还在蒙蒙亮起，姜丹尼尔下楼必须小心，走一段也要低头看一段路。

 

刚下三四节，他顺势瞧见邕圣祐还是有点意识的羞赧神色，把脸别在他的卫衣袖口。等再下一层，他就已经熟悉了他的拥抱和步调，合着眼皮，沉沉地昏睡过去。

 

 

姜丹尼尔火急火燎挂了个急诊，又紧赶慢赶地才蹲到个床位，把邕圣祐安顿好了，量体温和皮试这些基本的检查也做过了。医生说是贪凉又体弱，一下子没抗住就高烧起来。因为怀孕很多消炎的针剂都不能打，只开了两瓶慢效的，让姜丹尼尔陪着打完。

 

姜丹尼尔又不能开口解释他根本就不是孩子父亲，只得闷头对着医生的指责道歉，什么怀孕营养不到位啦，产夫不能累着啦，伤风感冒都是家人照顾不周啦，他也跟着直点头狂鞠躬。

 

邕圣祐倒是挺好的，睡得酣甜，嘴角都是上扬着的，看起来幸福极了。

 

姜丹尼尔盯着护士把第一瓶点滴接上，他也不见醒，眉头舒展，笑意连连，惹得他心里也跟着动容。

 

才想打些热水或者买点热粥过来备着，又侦察到他的左手不知道什么时候摸出了被子角，姜丹尼尔拿指头点了一下，很凉，悄悄打开被子角正要塞进去呢，他嘴边就开始咕噜噜地冒着胡话。

 

姜丹尼尔把他这只冰凉的手交握在掌心，坐定了弯腰下去听他在嘀咕些什么。

 

梦话还是烧糊涂了不得而知，总之老在重复爹地什么，爹地什么的，听得姜丹尼尔心里也发毛。

 

他不自觉地也把嘴边挂着的话小声讲出来，“你们爹地真的是个坏人，都这样了还不过来陪着你们，也真是可怜了。”

 

 

邕圣祐在睡眠中高烧不退，也接起他的话茬来。

 

“宝宝啊，对不起，是爹地不好，爹地没能给你们找到爸爸，爹地找了一个坏男人...”姜丹尼尔越听气越不打一处来，邕圣祐的小脸烧得煞白一阵红一阵的，怪让人心疼的。

 

“就是啊，你们爹地，不对，是你们的爸爸，真是没良心，臭猪蹄子，一点不懂得珍惜，睡了就不认人。”他不是没有幻想过，如果邕圣祐是单身，或者没有孩子，他们会发生什么，所以这一切都只能怪那个深更半夜还打电话给自己这个本就心怀不轨的邻居的男人，真是令人发指，令人讨厌。

 

“我想啊，我应该是万圣节的时候就有了你们，那个时候，你们的爸爸和爹地真的好登对好登对，两个不认识的人，居然扮成电影里的情侣诶，你们会不会怪爹地没有好好选人，这么匆忙...”姜丹尼尔听完呼吸一滞，掀起被子好好看了看邕圣祐脖子一侧是否有颗小痣。

 

没想到邕圣祐的梦话，还在继续。

 

 

“你们出来以后要不要看那个电影的？你们爸爸扮的那个角色可帅了，是克莱德啊，我也不算看走了眼其实...”

 

如果他仅剩的记忆没有搞错，如果邕圣祐在梦里讲的是真心话，如果去年的万圣节夜晚他确实喝多到断片，那这两个孩子所谓的爸爸并非是他以为的那位仁兄，而是，而是。

 

 

而是根本就是他嘛。

 

他只记得和一位瘦长高挑，脖子上有一颗小痣，吻技超辣的金发邦妮在混乱中摔进了酒店床铺，又因为喝得太多，早上醒来后的第一件事就是提着裤子去简陋的旅店后门弯着腰吐到天昏地暗了。

 

尽管他的礼帽、衬衫，还有领带，假的手枪什么的，还全在房间里，他也很想和前晚的良宵伴侣再续前缘，但这话就要跟把他当成流氓丢出旅店门外的尖叫的女清洁工说了。

 

至于脸嘛，姜丹尼尔认真端详了两分钟邕圣祐惨白惨白的小脸。

 

他想他一定会化妆易容术。不然就是假发过分害人。

 

怪不得抱着他的感觉总是让他熟悉，看见他吃苦他总心烦意乱，还有两个小东西也总让他牵肠挂肚。

 

 

邕圣祐还在断断续续地梦呓，零零散散对话总跟爸爸和爹地有关。

 

姜丹尼尔扪心自问，他到底是不是个好床伴呢？

 

他是，他一发就中还中了两个。

 

他到底是不是个好爸爸呢？

 

他现在不是，但他有信心会是的。

 

从现在开始的每个清晨，如果邕圣祐愿意的话，他会一点点，一点点地变成一个好榜样也说不定。

 

 

邕圣祐醒来以后，身体已经好了大半，精神也回来不少，独独发现姜丹尼尔并不在身边。

 

“呜呜呜，宝宝呀，你们爸爸听说真相以后，不想负责任，跑了。”说是梦话也行，说是真心话也可以，他不过是觉得，也许说出口的话，他们真的可以试一试。

 

“说什么呢，我在这儿呢。儿子我也要，女孩我也要。”姜丹尼尔手上提着买来的早饭和护士让给邕圣祐换的连体病号服。

 

姜丹尼尔说着说着，又坐下来，隔着厚厚的被子响亮地吧唧了一口邕圣祐的肚皮。

 

“你要我吗？”邕圣祐突然红了眼眶，过去的几个月的委屈和酸楚又翻涌上心头，他不想变成姜丹尼尔生活里的麻烦，也不想作为包袱被谁踢来踢去。

 

“这句话我来问你才对。你要我吗？一个缺席了好久好久，什么都不知道，也不懂得珍惜你的，傻乎乎的大烂人。”姜丹尼尔看他快哭了，就站起身来搂住他，一如往昔，也一如想象中尝试过的无数次一样。

 

“你要我吗？”他的指尖没入邕圣祐发尾微微打结的后脑勺，轻轻安抚他的情绪。

 

“我会做个好情人，也会做个好丈夫，也会做个好爸爸。”邕圣祐眼泪还没掉几滴，先笑起来，手伸到他的胳肢窝底下，挠得姜丹尼尔咯咯地发痴。

 

“我不要那么多，你在就好了。”姜丹尼尔更大力地抱住他，回应他的渴求。

 

 

邕圣祐只是想疯狂一回来着，没想过会中奖。

 

邕圣祐只是想搬离可能有负心汉的街区来着，没想过人家就住在对门。

 

邕圣祐只是想独立把孩子养大来着，没想到姜丹尼尔左右逡巡，还是不肯靠近，搅得他每时每刻鸡犬不宁。

 

邕圣祐只是想让姜丹尼尔帮他换个病号服来着，没想到都十分钟了他上半身还是衣衫凌乱，因为怀孕而有些胀大的胸口没趴亲生的孩子，倒是趴了一个赖着不走的成年男性。

 

“哎哎哎，少儿不宜，少儿不宜。”姜丹尼尔啃咬他的力度大概是要把他这点可怜的汁水吸干，也不管肚子里还有两位的健康成长，邕圣祐掐了掐姜丹尼尔小臂。

 

姜丹尼尔把外套脱下来小心地捂住邕圣祐的隆起的腹部，“哥哥妹妹都不要看，爸爸在爱爹地。”

 

“如果女儿像你怎么办啊？”邕圣祐声音里带着哭腔，被姜丹尼尔弄得娇喘连连，这会儿也不知是嫌他眼睛太小还是嫌他嘴巴太甜。

 

“儿子才要像我，以后找一个跟爹地一样的，生龙凤胎。”姜丹尼尔把盖着的外套掀起来，对着邕圣祐的肚子吹水。

 

“啊啊啊，痛啊，痛的啊，你们爹地好狠的心。”姜丹尼尔夹过邕圣祐丢过来的枕头，痛也快乐着。

 

 

“我还有一个问题。”邕圣祐躺在病床上，懒洋洋地吃着姜丹尼尔削成小块的苹果。

 

“你说啊。”邕圣祐把最后一块赏给忙碌了一下午的姜丹尼尔，边让他问边暂时堵住他的嘴。

 

“你为什么要边看吃播边吃饭啊？”邕圣祐本来又要用平板看吃播的，姜丹尼尔吵着有辐射，不许，他撇了撇嘴，不复挣扎。

 

“一个人吃饭没食欲。孕期吃的东西都不好吃。”猜他也是小孩子口味，姜丹尼尔又笑起来，眼睛皱成一条缝。

 

“你以后吃一口，我亲你一口好不好？”姜丹尼尔只咬掉半块苹果，还有半块卡在牙签上。

 

“不要啦！幼稚死了！”邕圣祐吃下最后一口，尽力扭过脖子，防止来自孩子爸爸的亲吻。


	28. 家有嗲精

家有嗲精

 

“宫口开的还不够，还要再宫缩一段时间。”

 

产房值班的护士掀起邕圣祐盖在身上的被套和产服的下摆，斜着眼对着脸色苍白，嘴唇咬得血红血红的姜丹尼尔说道。

 

“可我爱人他他他超怕痛的，大概还要多久啊？”

 

邕圣祐入院之前已经剪过了指甲，然而掐在姜丹尼尔手心上的指尖依旧传递着不小的疼痛。他明明一向喜欢挂在嘴边，这会痛得一句话也叫喊不出，应该是真的筋疲力竭了。

 

“我们也没办法，开点止痛吧，产夫也会舒服一点。”

 

姜丹尼尔此时已经顾不得那么多，就是让他现场开腕放血给邕圣祐，他只怕也是眼睛也不会眨一下的。

 

“姜...丹尼尔...，姜...丹尼尔...”

 

邕圣祐一只手被姜丹尼尔双手紧握，他手心的冷汗和他手心濡湿的滚烫汗珠交叠在一起，平日里瘦削的下巴也眼见着浮肿起来，连眼角也被水肿起来的皮肤堆起，好看的容貌仿佛注水一般。

 

颊上疼出来的泪痕也来不及揩拭，一行叠着一行，泪珠还在不断地下落，鼻头和眼尾又无辜又红艳，上齿死死磕在泛白的下嘴唇上，额头水汽一阵漫过一阵，眼睛在下雨，额角蒸腾着难受的雾气。

 

“谢谢你，我可以的，没关系。”

 

胡子拉碴，领带转到后背上，衬衫衣领扣子早崩掉了两颗，眼球里布满红色血丝，眼角无望地一直一直往下耷拉的准龙凤胎爸爸，姜丹尼尔，终于早在真正要生产的产夫邕圣祐之前，怀抱着他温温的被子和凉凉的手掌，嚎啕大哭，控制不住。

 

 

他爱着邕圣祐，这是真的。

 

邕圣祐也爱着他，这也是真的。

 

但他们未必那么爱，怀孕期间的彼此。

 

等孩子出生之后，就更难说了。

 

姜丹尼尔有很多的没想到，邕圣祐也有很多的没话说，更多的是眼泪，眼泪和眼泪。

 

他们连恋爱都只花了一个晚上，确定关系的时候，邕圣祐肚子都圆滚滚的，两个小家伙都三个月有余了，其实真的谈不上有多了解，磨合更是需要时间。但这对小惊喜和小恶魔，无疑不得不促使他们加快了速度，不想面对，也得面对，不愿解决，也得解决。

 

他们只能在生育的过程中，谈恋爱，在谈恋爱的过程中，经营婚姻，学会为人父母。

 

爱也难，不爱也难。

 

怀孕时候的邕圣祐，要让姜丹尼尔平心而论，确实有爱不起来的部分。

 

本来说好是两边房子的租约都没到期，干脆邕圣祐喜欢住哪边，就住哪边，虽然房间布局是类似的，但装修风格摆设之类的，大有不同，邕圣祐一下子觉得自己那边布置的宝宝房可爱又安全，一下子又觉得姜丹尼尔那边黑黑灰灰的卧室适合睡觉，宽敞又不吵。

 

姜丹尼尔是在家里办公，还特意给邕圣祐准备了一个无线电对讲机，他得处理公务或者邕圣祐想一个人待着的时候，对讲机就随时待命，哪怕有一丁点风吹草动，他都会马上冲到邕圣祐身边，满足他的要求。

 

还是夏末秋初的一个平凡无奇的夜晚，姜丹尼尔忙着在帮邕圣祐组装新的置物架，因为他时不时会到对面来睡，东西不够放。

 

邕圣祐皱着眉、撅着嘴，指着房间空旷的一面墙，让他安个架子已经有三天了，他可不敢触碰邕圣祐的忍耐极限。

 

穿着件背心就赤膊上阵，分贝极小地叮铃哐啷了快半个小时才搭好一半，因为邕圣祐已经哄睡了，他怕吵醒他，即使隔着好几道墙和门板，还是不敢冒险。

 

“姜丹尼尔，来。”

 

邕圣祐怀孕初期过后，胃口更差，往往要姜丹尼尔翻来覆去地哄啊骗啊喂啊，才吃小半碗饭，又担心身材产后不好恢复，又觉得营养餐索然无味，人更是没什么力气，句子都缩成最短的祈使语气，一个多的字都没有。

 

“怎么啦，是不是哪里不舒服？空调太低了？我帮你调高点？”

 

邕圣祐其实也没想好到底找姜丹尼尔什么事，但就是觉得醒来身边空无一人，氛围压抑，仿佛世界上只剩下他一个人，身前还挺着个巨大的皮球，他在荒漠，也在雪域，他需要氧气输送和阳光补给养分。

 

“我不要在这边睡，你好臭。”

 

姜丹尼尔刚施工的那间起居室的空调一直没换过，有些老旧，排风扇的声音很吵，由于他怕打扰到邕圣祐休息，只好将就着闷热的天气，倒也给哪哪儿都不太舒服，看什么都不太顺眼的邕圣祐，提供了个借口。

 

姜丹尼尔闻言马上老老实实抬起手臂，使劲闻了闻腋窝，然后也配合着邕圣祐，做出快要呕吐的表情。

 

虽然他的心里想的完全是另一番风景。

 

“一，我弄完当然会洗澡，我才不臭呢！二，你晚上睡觉都不让我摸你，只让我在一米七五的沙发床上折着我一米八的大个子陪睡，我就是真的很臭，你也闻不到啊。”

 

于是，微微笑着的准爸爸姜丹尼尔，橡皮熊软糖般百折不挠，勇敢坚强的姜某人，披上一件不知道是邕圣祐的还是他自己的夏威夷风花衬衫，默默走到邕圣祐仰躺着的床榻边，伸手打算把他拦腰抱起来。

 

“走吧，我们去对面睡。”

 

姜丹尼尔友善地试图用手臂将邕圣祐怀住，神情虔诚得像等待投喂的奶白色萨摩耶多情地注视着主人。

 

“我不要你抱，我要你背。”

 

邕圣祐嫌恶地紧紧皱起鼻尖，示意姜丹尼尔身上的汗味还是不够好闻，不想把头埋在他胸前。

 

“宝贝儿，听话，你怀着两个小宝贝儿呢，我没法背你，怕压着了，抱是一样的，好不好？”

 

此时此刻的邕圣祐，和发烧当晚温顺又腼腆，含羞又脸红地躺在姜丹尼尔怀里，贪婪地摄取着他身上气味的邕圣祐，绝对绝对不是一个人。

 

姜丹尼尔边把手臂的范围张得更大，边闷闷地想。

 

可他还是我爱的人，这个世界上最需要我的人。

 

他还是怀住他的肩头，他的身上是一如既往地凉，肩胛骨也不见圆润多少，他们都还是孩子呢，不一定比还没出生的两位成熟多少。

 

但他们会一起熬过去的，因为他们是互相爱着的两个孩子。

 

邕圣祐被他七手八脚地揽了一会，僵硬的身体也放松下来，下巴点在姜丹尼尔结实的肩膀上，语气还是不情不愿的，但好歹还是同意了。

 

“那我要保持这个姿势，不要把脸转过来。”

 

姜丹尼尔用指腹刮刮他好容易才纹路平整下来的鼻尖，对他点点头，略显吃力地把他一把抱起，手掌攀在他的腰上，不让他滑落，整颗小小的脑仁还是牢牢固定在他的肩头。

 

姜丹尼尔抱着他走到对面邕圣祐自己住的公寓，脑海里浮现的是，他作为救火英雄，在某个电影片场排除万难，救出受困的人民的场景，这么一想，他手上抱着的邕圣祐，仿佛也立刻轻了不少。

 

“专心点，别撞上什么东西。”

 

啪叽一声，清脆的巴掌声绽放在姜丹尼尔的脖际，邕圣祐明明看不见他的脸，也不会读心术，到底是怎么猜到他在走神的呢？姜丹尼尔冷白冷白的脖颈迅速泛起淡红，本来就因为全身使力而凸起的青筋更加暴起，说实话，邕圣祐轻轻一弄，还真是有点痛啊。

 

好想念在医院住院给我喂苹果，梨子和水蜜桃的邕圣祐啊，连果核都不舍得给我吃，更不会下狠手打我。

 

姜丹尼尔一脚缓缓蹬开卧房半掩着的门，在心里自我说服，“打是亲，骂是爱，此时不爱说话的邕圣祐就是个行动派。就当是有蚊子咬我，他给我驱虫了。”

 

“安全抵达，我们圣祐当然是我每天想的最多的人啦，我怎么会想别的呢！”

 

姜丹尼尔又热出一身厚厚的汗，里面穿的黑色棉布背心浸湿了，和外衣粘在一起，不算舒服。把邕圣祐安安稳稳地放回他平日里喜欢睡的地方了，又是掖被子，又是开空调，又是检查有没有蚊虫叮咬的，一长条散发汗味的物体老在邕圣祐面前晃悠。

 

“给我留个夜灯，你就可以退下了。”

 

邕圣祐侧卧着背过身去，留下一个小小窄窄的背影给晃得他心烦意乱的姜丹尼尔。

 

“有事叫我，你先好好睡。”

 

姜丹尼尔无数次地压抑住想冲过去从后面抱住他的念头，关掉亮得刺眼的大灯，轻手轻脚地带上门，退出邕圣祐的静谧空间。

 

偌大的房子里，再度只有邕圣祐一个人，其实不是只有他一个人，仔细算来，加上肚子里的两个小祖宗，是有三个人的，但他就是觉得，自己是孤零零的，一个人。

 

姜丹尼尔出去的脚步再轻，再小心翼翼，他也知道他是真的离开了。可他不能抱怨什么，因为是他把他赶走的。全是他的错。

 

他最近半个月常常经历这种情况，无知无觉地说出伤人又负气的话，说完以后又对这样不可理喻的自己感到非常生气，又担心姜丹尼尔和自己的距离越拉越远，却又总在将要向他道歉或者说点什么温柔的絮语的瞬间刹车，重新回到之前那个凶巴巴、丑得吓人的自己来。

 

那男人爱着我，那男人用真心爱着我，但我不确定他是不是会一直爱我，特别是现在的我。

 

邕圣祐从来不知道，怀孕不仅仅是一场他和体内两个小鬼的体力搏斗，更是一场对爱情的拉锯，他对自己都尚且丧失信心，更不要说指望半路出家的临时爸爸姜丹尼尔能全心全意了。

 

空调的冷气呼啸，姜丹尼尔为了防止邕圣祐再次感冒，特意给他换了厚一些的棉被，被套和被子都是现成的洗好从他的公寓拿到这间来的，仔细一闻有姜丹尼尔常用的衣物柔顺剂的淡淡香味，正午的太阳烤过，混在一起正好像姜丹尼尔的怀抱，是夏天迎风在烈日下狂奔跌倒进嫩绿的草坪的感觉。是久违的踏实和安心。是煎得焦黄的荷包蛋配酥脆的吐司。

 

然后，邕圣祐就很不争气地抱着姜丹尼尔笨手笨脚洗过的被子，肩膀一耸一耸地，呜咽起来。香味这么浓是因为他倒洗衣液的时候，邕圣祐刚好在叫他，他手忙脚乱之间，一下子倒进去了大半瓶。

 

不过也好，正好是邕圣祐会喜欢，也会想念的味道。

 

架子总算组装成功，正把对讲机放到浴室的洗手台上，正在边吹悲伤情歌的曲调，边冲洗干净身上的沐浴露泡沫的姜丹尼尔，在对讲机呜呜呜响起的瞬间，差点脚底打滑，摔出他站在里面的浴缸。

 

“呜呜呜，我在卧室好黑啊，你过来陪我。”

 

邕圣祐哭腔哭得断断续续的，说几个字，咳嗽几声，说几个字又大声地吸两下鼻涕，姜丹尼尔几乎可以想象到他委屈巴巴、可怜兮兮的表情，他永远为他心软，在他面前，他从来没有胜算。

 

“我头发还是湿的，你等一下好不好，我吹干了再过来，免得你又沾水感冒了，不要哭了，我陪你说会儿话，哄哄你好不好？”

 

姜丹尼尔冲凉之后比邕圣祐理智一点，还知道考虑这些。

 

“你不知道裹个毛巾来啊，我要你现在立刻马上就来。”

 

姜丹尼尔冲出浴室跑向阳台，收了两条晒得干干的毛巾，勉强包住脑袋又冲回来拿对讲机，刚想闯出门去又折返回玄关把拖鞋换成串门穿的便鞋，不知道的看见了他这火急火燎的样子，怕是要以为邕圣祐这会儿要生了，得赶紧送去医院。

 

姜丹尼尔早先在孕期培训班学了一点肢体情绪安抚法，刚才试探性地多抱了邕圣祐几分钟，似乎确实有效，打算一以贯之，再多在他身边逗留一下。

 

结果刚向着哭得梨花带雨，眼泪全往被面上抹的邕圣祐身边靠过去，又被他突然漠然的声音打断。

 

“你不要碰我，离我远一点。”

 

姜丹尼尔缩着还往下淌着水滴的脑袋，远远地坐向他的专属席位，沙发床二号。呆呆地盯着邕圣祐书架上的书看了半晌，数了数邕圣祐床头柜上放着的小娃娃书封皮上有几只小动物，又看了看把整张脸埋在被子里，只露出闪闪发亮的眼睛的邕圣祐，感到非常无解。

 

他哪里知道邕圣祐心里既觉得抱歉，又觉得很思念，又觉得很羞耻的心情呀。他大概只能知道，邕圣祐是科学判定的激素上蹿，情绪不稳定。

 

邕圣祐瞪着没头没脑准备打开小毛毯入睡的姜丹尼尔。

 

这男人什么都好，在不懂我这个方面是做到了最好。

 

“你干嘛呢，还不过来抱我。”

 

邕圣祐目睹了姜丹尼尔吓得一激灵火速裹着毯子包着腿还曲着膝盖往沙发床下跳的全过程，心里已经扑哧一声笑开了，所谓一期一会，一生一世应该就是讲的这么个过程吧，让你哭的那个人，同样懂得让你笑。

 

破涕为笑，转悲为喜。

 

即使他不明白，你哭是为他而哭，笑亦是为他而笑。

 

姜丹尼尔再度靠近邕圣祐的姿势，像一只魁梧的霸王龙。双爪前伸，垂在胸前，脚步大而缓慢，滑稽而温情。

 

邕圣祐被他的太阳融化在怀里，如同奶油冰淇淋，变成一滩乳白色的炼乳。甜度依旧，少了点冰冻的僵硬。

 

“要是女儿眼睛像你怎么办啊，要不要赶紧排队预约整容医生啊啊啊！”

 

邕圣祐在他怀里瘫软，享受着惬意，嘴上还是不放过已经有点困意上头的姜丹尼尔，眼睛也在昏昏欲睡，显得更小了些。尾音拖长上翘，靠近姜丹尼尔红红的耳根，嘴角贴近他耳轮上在台灯的光晕中金光闪闪的绒毛，末了还扯扯他的耳垂，吸引他的注意力。

 

“没事儿，我去搜搜看有没有从出生起就能放大眼睛的办法，或者等她一生下来，我们就给她贴双眼皮，你觉得怎么样？”

 

姜丹尼尔看似正经的回答里，没有一句是正经话，邕圣祐甜甜蜜蜜的气息忽远忽近，惹得他心神不宁，他已经很久很久没有碰过他了，只觉得他身上每一寸肌肤都是香炉里飘逸出来的如蜜烟气，吸引他的抚摸和吻。

 

“姜丹尼尔，你好过分，我女儿肯定是最美的！”

 

邕圣祐又一把把他悄悄贴近他颈窝的鼻尖推出去好远，喵喵拳和绵绵掌锤在他的肩膀上，这回着实没用上什么劲，姜丹尼尔配合地朝着床的另一头倒过去，呲溜呲溜，飞出去老远。

 

“好好好，我们小邕邕肯定跟爹地一样靓，艳绝四方那种啦！”

 

姜丹尼尔单手撑住脑袋观察邕圣祐的动静，发现他没什么不开心的表情，又一点点往他身边挪动。说着话又把手放上他的肩头，重新把他抱回怀里。

 

“还艳冠四洲咧，像你的话，怎么可能漂亮啦，呜呜呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。”

 

得咧，他姜丹尼尔长得这么男子汉就是个错误。

 

斜开的眼角也是个错误，挺拔的鼻尖也是个错误，无情的嘴唇也是个错误，眼角的一颗泪痣也长得位置不对。

 

姜丹尼尔又悄悄缩回搭上邕圣祐颤抖起伏着的肩线的手，使他蠢蠢欲动的指尖，在高一些的床靠板上放空。

 

“没关系，媳妇儿，只要儿子随我一点好就行。”

 

是时候展现他作为釜山男人的魅力和骄傲了！

 

他姜丹尼尔从不轻易服输！

 

“随你什么，你又在乱说！谁是你媳妇儿？你当我媳妇还差不多！”

 

姜丹尼尔深呼吸一口气，又分成三口吐出来，来平复想大笑出声的心情。

 

即使邕圣祐再怎么不愿意承认，谁给他怀着两个大包袱，谁就是他的媳妇。他们可是去婚姻登记处盖了章的呀！

 

不管了，他得开始上演，他作为釜山真男人的铁汉柔情了！

 

“希望老天保佑，他能遇得到下一个美貌虽然不及你，性格也不及你温柔，嘴也没有你甜，但是差不多，也还行的人，然后跟ta一起和和美美地生孩子，组成一个小家庭。像我一样幸运就行。”

 

天晓得，不是说男人的嘴骗人的鬼，信谁都不要信他们吹的水吗？邕圣祐怎么感觉眼泪晒干了，嘴角飞起来了，肚子里面的两个小怪物也咿咿呀呀地附和出声了。

 

“姜丹尼尔！滚出去给我热一杯牛奶，然后回来亲我。”

 

毕竟孩子比较重要，邕圣祐感觉到肚子也咕咕叫起来，不知道是不是因为姜丹尼尔刚才讲的话太肉麻，给激的。

 

“先预支一下我的报酬行不行？”

 

姜丹尼尔狗腿地站起身来，嘟着嘴巴，不断朝着邕圣祐躺着的位置靠近，颇有此时此刻就要一亲芳泽的意思。

 

“那就只用滚出去。”

 

邕圣祐难熬地把侧脸留给他，害羞和抓紧被子角的手指留给自己。

 

“好的，亲爱的我去去就回，等我！”

 

姜丹尼尔走后，邕圣祐依旧在虚无和空旷的夏日夜晚里漂浮着。但他不会哭了，也不会觉得很难过，因为他知道有人在等他，在等他的撒娇和坏脾气，在等他缱绻而又飞快的一个吻。

 

这还只是一个夜晚的故事而已。

 

他们分享过无数个夜晚，与彼此，也与彼此莽撞之下产生的结晶。

 

要问以前的姜丹尼尔，他最想知道什么，他一定会回答，最好奇对面的孕夫房客和时不时露脸的那位先生的关系。但要问现在的姜丹尼尔，给他个全知上帝视角的机会，他会去研究什么，他一定会不假思索地回答，研究邕圣祐到底在想什么。

 

譬如今天，望着圆鼓鼓的肚皮发呆，饭也不吃了，看也不看他了，整个人陷入精神恍惚状态，叫他他也呆呆地，把叉子当勺子使唤，用漏汤的齿状尖头去舀汤，还装作在喝汤的样子，每抬一下叉子，还用粉粉的一截舌尖去舔舔碰碰的邕圣祐，到底在想什么？

 

俗话说一孕傻三年，难道他从现在开始要准备一堆智力问答，预防邕圣祐智商下降？

 

姜丹尼尔警惕地打开手机，随时有上网搜索症状的打算。

 

在邕圣祐终于放下叉子，猛地叫了一句老公啊之后，姜丹尼尔才笑得眼睛弯弯眯起，颇有耐心地看着邕圣祐，回应着他的呼唤。

 

“怎么啦？排骨汤不好喝吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔问的时候，心里暗自琢磨，要是排骨汤不好喝就好了，拜托就是因为排骨汤不好喝，我下次一定按照食谱煮，再也不随心搭配了。

 

“不是。”

 

邕圣祐眼神仍然直直地平时前方，定住一个地方不动。面无表情，比哭鼻子还可怕一丁点。姜丹尼尔横看竖看，才发现他正在盯着自己的下腹看，完全不知道缘由。

 

“那是饭的水没放够？不够软吗？”

 

今天的米饭确实比平时要硬一些，姜丹尼尔倒水的时候没放手进去量，偷了点懒。

 

“不是。”

 

邕圣祐的目光始终没有从姜丹尼尔包裹在条纹睡衣底下的腹部上移开，很像寿司或者烤鸭大师，在观察一条亦或是一只等待解剖、切片的三文鱼或是鸭子。

 

“你有话就说嘛，我比较笨，我不会猜。”

 

姜丹尼尔用手掌抚摸了一下略微被邕圣祐持之以恒的目光盯得微微发热的肚皮，露出洁白的牙齿，以傻笑来掩饰不安。

 

“我看书上说，很多人生完孩子以后，肚皮都会松松垮垮，跟泄了气的气球一样，”邕圣祐说着便指指自己挺得老高的肚皮，“姜丹尼尔，我以前是有腹肌的，现在完全摸不到了，你要怎么赔我？”

 

姜丹尼尔看看邕圣祐平整光滑，没有一丝肌肉线条褶皱的肚子，再摸摸自己硬邦邦的腹肌块，不禁开始怀疑这一切都只是个梦境，他醒来以后，还是单身一人，根本没有什么婚姻与孩子的存在。

 

“你想我怎么赔你呀？你想要什么我都可以给你！”

 

姜丹尼尔心底的正面声音占了上风，斥责自己要孩子的时候怎么不想想邕圣祐的处境，事已至此只有惯着，哪有他这个千古罪人说话的份。

 

想想邕圣祐怀孕之前，与他金风玉露、良宵共度时，确实辣得不行，他这么一折腾倒是套牢了一个超辣的爹地，等搅屎棍们连滚带爬都被医生抱出来之后，他的好日子还长，他在这跟他孩子的爹地计较什么呢？

 

邕圣祐表情一滞，坏坏的眼神仿佛在说，等的就是你这句话，姜丹尼尔讨好地贴上去，给他揉揉因为怀孕而有些浮肿的脚心，企图在邕圣祐心里，挽回一点分数。

 

“我要你露腹肌给我看！”

 

姜丹尼尔揉搓得万分小心，顺着邕圣祐雪白的脚心的脉络缓缓向外，为他疏通血管，听到这句也没觉得有什么难的，单手就准备把身上睡衣拽下来，果给邕圣祐看。

 

“不行，我总觉得少了点什么，你让我想想。”

 

姜丹尼尔收拾停当碗筷，把邕圣祐伺候上床了，他的大宝贝才若有所思地再度发话了。

 

“行了，我知道你该怎么做了。你去，把我的衣柜底下第四个抽屉打开，最里面放了一件短款的卫衣，你把它换上，再过来。”

 

姜丹尼尔手脚飞快地扯出邕圣祐说的那件“有点短的上衣”，脸色就红成猪肝酱色，换衣服的手，也不住地颤抖。让他穿这种盖不到肚子，胸前还两根皮质背带，一抬手整个胸口都在外面的鬼东西，跟去gay bar看果男跳艳舞，又有什么区别？

 

他正照着镜子，邕圣祐还在通过对讲机懒洋洋地指挥他操作，“好了没有，快点啊，我都困了，再不来我要睡了，明天可得换个办法补偿我啊。”

 

质朴的釜山青年姜丹尼尔似乎忘记了，他跟邕圣祐就是在需要变装的场合认识的，想整他，邕圣祐似乎还真的不止这一套戏服。如果他今日不从，邕圣祐明天哭着吵着要去看果男跳钢管舞，他可怎么办呀？他年幼的两只小孩，可怎么办呀？

 

姜丹尼尔后来把那天的他自己，概括为大义凛然。

 

而邕圣祐只是草草说了两句，手艺不错，再接再厉。

 

事实上，姜丹尼尔就这么半推半就地三百六十度全方位地在邕圣祐小声的节拍指挥下，跳完了一整个全国高中生广播体操，举手投足都是出卖色相的严肃表情，从胳肢窝一直露到肚脐眼，爱情他觉得是名存实亡了，他这肉体，邕圣祐可能还看得上。

 

“客官，您要不要上手摸两下，感受两下，不要钱的！”

 

姜丹尼尔一曲舞完已经是无所畏惧了，背带算什么，这微妙的氛围又算什么，邕圣祐开心就好。

 

“不要钱？不要钱你要什么？”

 

邕圣祐仿佛高级客户，朝新上班的牛郎姜丹尼尔招招手，又摆摆手，欲擒故纵玩得很有一套。

 

“我看您最近胸部发育不错，涨奶也有凸出，机不可失时不再来，不如？”

 

姜丹尼尔说完以后，深刻为邕圣祐肚子里的两个崽担忧了一二三四五秒，两个爹都是色胚来的，孩子能好到哪里去呢？

 

“瞧瞧你一天到晚都在想些什么，也不怕带坏孩子！”

 

姜丹尼尔双手做花托状，捧住脸，自以为非常诱惑地朝着邕圣祐甩甩屁股、扭扭腰，不料高级客户不吃这套，勒令他正经一点。

 

姜丹尼尔气哼哼地解开上衣背带，留了个耸着肩膀的生气背影给难得开开心心的邕圣祐。

 

“关灯，过来，轻一点，别撞着孩子。”

 

孕期的邕圣祐，也要将一个人的爱欲和肉体，私有。

 

细想起来，比起一味地索取然后理所当然地得到，姜丹尼尔也傻傻地为他做过许多，错了也不怕，他很快就会改对。

 

被毒蚊子叮了两口，小腿上有几粒红点，姜丹尼尔误以为是常发难治的荨麻疹，大半夜拿着手机的手电筒照着研究了半天，确认无误，一天三次药膏，看着小包渐渐消下去才放心。

 

邕圣祐常看的频道里有讲妊娠纹的影响，姜丹尼尔越看着邕圣祐硕大的肚子越不放心，生怕他真的留下以后再也去除不掉的纹路或者疤痕，还上各种购物网站评论区大做功课，仔仔细细研究采购妊娠霜、防纹油。

 

即便真正实际派上用场，不知道是在满足姜丹尼尔揩油的一己私欲还是真的在为邕圣祐的美丽着想，总之他们在这个过程中，是额头时不时重重撞到一起过，痛苦地埋怨过对方过，但也确实鼻尖抵鼻尖地亲吻过，感恩有对方的存在过。

 

邕圣祐的高腰紧身牛仔裤，修身的衬衫，一柜子黑漆漆的夹克外套，还有一地黑白灰色调的运动鞋很多都因为他的身形逐日变大，四肢也时不时经历浮肿而不再实用。姜丹尼尔仿佛看出他的难过，合上他过去衣柜的同时，转身敞开自己的衣柜，把好些花花绿绿、招摇鲜艳的衣服递给他，还要骗他说男友风是当下最流行，穿上去他就显得小小一只，很温柔，很可爱。

 

好啦，邕圣祐接过姜丹尼尔递过来的白色长袖衬衫，一颗一颗扣着扣子，看着他逆着光的眉眼想道，我也知道我怀孕腿上也没长什么肉，穿长衬衫露出来，直直长长地到处走，不用遮遮掩掩，会很好看啦。

 

 

就是直到进产房之前，邕圣祐都不知道，姜丹尼尔给两个宝宝取的什么名字。

 

姜丹尼尔哭也哭完了，邕圣祐痛也痛过了，气若游丝地看着护士抱出来的一个哥哥一个妹妹，还在问姜丹尼尔想好名字没有。

 

“我都想好了，你别着急啦。女孩要随你，要温柔要可人，叫邕蝶至。男孩像我，要找得到像你一样的人，叫姜云饶好了。移花兼蝶至，买石得云饶，你说好不好？”

 

答案自然是好的，从一开始，就都是好的。

 

以后也只有好事，蝶至找得到像爸爸一样的傻子，云饶娶得到像爹地一样的美人。

 

龙凤自呈祥，恋爱日子长。


	29. Bloody Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Daniel  
> Morning After  
> 为前后续集

Bloody Daniel

 

“你在吗？姜警员？”邕圣祐获救后的第一件事竟然是习惯性地呼叫姜丹尼尔。

“当然了，我的议员大人。”姜丹尼尔倒是一改平日里的冷静自持，戏谑混着盖不住的顽皮。邕圣祐知道，这语气代表着生的侥幸。

“毫发无损吗？”邕圣祐自行坐上赶来救援的警车，摆摆手表示不需要他人帮扶，他还有手有脚，可以自行走动。

“基本上。”姜丹尼尔正站在对街的大楼顶端，检视着狙击手饮弹自杀后的尸体。

“算你任务失败，记得守约。”邕圣祐话里有话，实则是让他结束后再去实现他们方才在枪林弹雨里的约定。

“唔，知道了。”这次姜丹尼尔没有反驳，亦没有反抗，捡起地上杀手用来射击的枪支来检查型号和产地的同时，不深不浅地回了一句，算是答应了。

执政党的第二把交椅主人，大望的大选热门，当晚的所有新闻头条所有者，遇刺当时畏畏缩缩躲在座驾的皮质座椅背后哼哼唧唧哭得泣不成声的人称冷美人议员邕圣祐，反而在听到姜丹尼尔这句话以后，看着前前后后数十辆准备护送他离开事发现场警车竞相鸣笛，呼啸着由开始落雨的油柏路地面驰骋而过，绽放出相比政党正式宣传片，更为灿烂的微笑。

 

 

危险的人或事物，总有互相吸引的潜质。

邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔，应该也逃不出这个怪圈。

只不过姜丹尼尔的唯一职责却与他和邕圣祐危险的灵魂本质相悖。

作为议员的贴身保镖，受政府委派担任邕议员安保小组组长的姜丹尼尔，该竭尽所能使邕圣祐与一切危险，绝缘。

从初见开始，他们就像地球的两极，磁铁的两端，明明不该也不能相见，却阴差阳错，鬼使神差。

 

邕圣祐遥遥远远地瞥见了站在会议室门外及时上岗的新任安保组长姜丹尼尔一眼，就万分确信他肯定也跟这层楼在他手下效力的男男女女一样，对他恨之入骨。

姜丹尼尔光是微仰起头，眼神四处打量一番，就足以说明他对于为他工作的态度，绝不算友善。

邕圣祐转瞬又回神到会议的议题上去，边假装在手头上的材料里勾勒与会人员讲的重点，边回忆他最近到底又公开发表了哪些政见，容易引起一般的公职人员的愤然和不屑，例如门口站着这位。

是反对降低税收门槛？还是支持同性婚姻合法化？还是因为他在上周到访母校的讲话中，错误地理解了学生记者关于从政一事的问题，当众引起一片哗然？

罢了，他懂得及时损止的道理，扔掉手中胡画一通的笔，表示不愿再进行自我检讨，毕竟这样的莽撞武夫，偌大的国家机构里有的是，三天两头有人来也有人离开，不值得他额外费心。

他全然没有意识到，圆桌一圈里，如履薄冰等待他做下一步批示的下属们都被他咚地一声摔掉笔的动作吓得屏住呼吸，面面相觑。

“今天就先到这里，就按照我刚刚说的回去跟进。”邕圣祐难得有些急不可耐，惯例的晨会时长缩短了一半，不少属下心里早如释重负，长吁一口气。

“对了，新的安保组长是不是今天到任？”两个秘书还没结束键入繁杂的会议记录，但又都不得不一齐抬起脸来点点头，表示认同。

“已经到任了，就在半小时前。”邕圣祐的晨会开始时间比政府规定的官方上班时间要早上一个小时，这至少说明对方是很守时的，他突然感到一星半点的满意浮上心头。

“五分钟之后，让他去我的办公室报道。”邕圣祐早把文件抱得满怀的秘书们甩在身后，快步走进办公室。

他们相遇在这个一如往常的早上。

 

 

姜丹尼尔敲门进来之时，他正在就着烟气袅袅上升的咖啡，吞服桌前各式各样整齐摆放在分格药盒里的营养药剂。

媒体镜头前的他十年如一日，苍白削瘦，皮囊和性格处世一般漠然，皮肤的肌理纹路岿然不为岁月更迭所动，紧紧包裹着棱角分明的五官和身上骨骼，嘴里吞吐不出尘间的烟火气。

其实哪有什么冷美人不老，如妖如魔的党内传说。

不过全靠他在悉心维护罢了，谁会喜欢美人迟暮，一日不如一日的剧本呢？他不过想演好眼下这个政客角色，即使代价是日复一日地吞服斑斓药丸，保持面无表情，持续毒舌。

他就知道姜丹尼尔不会喜欢目睹这场景。

但也没差，他毕竟是他的头号保护人物。

他有多厌恶他，这游戏才会有多好玩。

他早有预料姜丹尼尔紧皱的眉头，却没算到他站立如松的身姿和裹在西装衬衫里隐隐若现的两块胸肌和纽扣之下绷得满满当当的小腹。

绯闻早就漫天飞舞，最少一周能有三个晚上被小报记者拍摄到所住官邸有容貌不同，名字不详的年轻男孩出入的桃色议员邕圣祐，摘下被咖啡杯蒸腾的雾气浸染得濡湿的眼镜，尽量故作淡定地抽出夹层里的丝巾揩了揩圆框的办公眼镜，再度近距离认真端详起办公桌前的姜丹尼尔来。

方才在会议室里离得太远，他也就大致瞄到个剪影，姜丹尼尔双手绞到身后，头不耐烦地左右摆动，背脊僵直，每个行为动作都极其符合由于本能而抗拒在他手下工作的生理特征。

喝咖啡喝到一半，他也只从缥缈的白气中抓到了他黑色分头底下，几道由于与他对视而凸起的皱纹，万万没有料到，他与上一任胡子拉碴，家里孩子遍地爬的绝望中年组长不同，明显更年轻，也更蓬勃，更有这间办公室和这个国家死气沉沉的政坛都关不住的朝气满溢。

姜丹尼尔的嘴唇因为与他共处一室感到些许的紧张而干燥起皮，继而在漫长的等待中被他舔得艳丽发红，像极了人工色素浸泡出来的樱桃罐头，眼睛是双纯真得泄露一切情绪的单眼，呆滞地定格在他书桌角落里的一个摆件上。

领带是深黑色的缎面，紧紧地在脖子上打了个结。雪白洗练的衬衫与纽扣吸附小腹直到喉结以下的方寸之地，似乎姜丹尼尔再稍微使上一点力气，布料之下的年轻躯体就要夺门而出，与他赤诚相见。

邕圣祐戴上眼镜，大大方方从上到下扫视了他一会儿，才不紧不慢地开口问他，“傻站着干嘛？不自我介绍一下？”

姜丹尼尔心里腹诽，你根本没给我开口的机会，光顾着色眯眯地盯着我看了，果然跟传闻中别无二致，还要更古怪刁钻上几分。

更何况他们素未谋面，就已结下梁子。

“姜丹尼尔，新来的组长，主要负责您的安全。”姜丹尼尔说话的时候，自己也无意识地把腮帮子充起气来，两颊都鼓鼓囊囊地，像一只胖胖的生气河豚。

 

按照规矩，姜丹尼尔只用在邕圣祐日常办公出入的走道镇守岗位，并随时等候他的出行指示，根据日程目的地规划安全便捷的交通路线。

政府议员的办公大楼内部已是戒备森严，进出安检极为复杂，像邕圣祐级别的官员还有专门的逃生通道和紧急安全屋备用，不必过分担心袭击遇害。

相较于无法管制的城市街道和无数市民鱼龙混杂的人群来说，这里应该是最能保障他人身安全的理想办公地。

姜丹尼尔主要应该负担的，不是正常的办公时间，而是那些邕圣祐不得不离开和与其他官员会面的场合。

可反之，邕圣祐，却刻意不这么认为。

在周一到岗以后的每一天，剩下整个小队的队员都面露怜悯地目送表情凝重的队长姜丹尼尔，用胸前的门禁划开议员邕圣祐办公室的大门，再如一尊静止的神像一般立在他挂外套和皮具的树形衣架前，一动不动，几乎一守就是一个上午。

他原话是这样说的，“姜警员，既然你的履历这么优秀，”他向姜丹尼尔扬扬手里印有他的彩色油印照片的档案，登记照还是在警校时候拍的，那时的他刚以全科第一的优异战绩毕业，警校的帽檐擦得锃光瓦亮，笑容傻气异常，“近身保护我这个职责，当然非你莫属。”

姜丹尼尔自然知道，邕圣祐是在为难他。

其实在哪上岗，站位如何对他全然不会有什么影响，他只用最大限度地排除一切安全死角，保证坏人无机可乘即可。但为邕圣祐服务本就不是个愉快的选择，他还要强迫他守在目之所及的范围内，姜丹尼尔自然想下意识开口反驳。

“您的要求不符合我的工作守则，我可能需要请示上面的领导再做调整。”姜丹尼尔不知道单是逗他玩这一项活动，就已经带给邕圣祐枯燥的政治斗争生活许多乐趣，还在一板一眼地与他走程序。

邕圣祐桌上的办公线路恰时响起，他按下免提，旁边隔间里的秘书表示已经接通姜丹尼尔的顶头上司，嘟嘟两声后便传来姜丹尼尔熟悉的刻板声音。

邕圣祐饶有兴致地用手撑着下巴，玩味地打量着姜丹尼尔强憋之下，烧得通红的面色。

“告诉我，你的职责是什么？”邕圣祐手里还有几单警察厅的议案等着他批复，他可以速战速决，也可以越拖越远，这点姜丹尼尔的上司比他明白得多。

“保护议员的安全。”姜丹尼尔循着军人本能，对着空旷的房间大喊出声，仿佛上学时回到教官的问话。

邕圣祐半张莹亮白皙的手掌假借扶眼镜的动作掩住灿然发笑的嘴角，镜片后的眼睛还是努力低垂着，瞪着桌上摊开的姜丹尼尔的履历表，诚然是一个字也没看进去。

“作为军人最重要的是什么？”上司显然也是被邕圣祐这么一逼驳了面子，只好拿姜丹尼尔撒气。

“是服从长官的命令。”邕圣祐还是压抑不住窃喜之情，眼睛慢慢悄悄上移，姜丹尼尔挺括的胸肌就在衬衫之下因为激动的呼号而上下起伏，线条浑圆。

“你知道该怎么做。”这言外之意，姜丹尼尔已听得清清楚楚，邕圣祐就是他在这儿的天，也是他在这儿的地，他说近身就近身，哪怕是要他当堵人墙把他给挡在胸前，只要他说，他还真只有亲力亲为的份。

 

守得久了，邕圣祐在他眼里，也没有之前那般讨厌得过分。

议员的作息大都随着日程走，距离大选之年伊始，不过三四个月的光景，邕圣祐更是忙得不可开交，吃饭喝水全靠秘书提醒，上班时间被他自己给人为地无限制拉长。

他不动，姜丹尼尔是没法动的。

他可以不吃不喝全靠对国家和政党的满腔热情吊着，姜丹尼尔又不比他。全天候地站着也颇耗费体力，不到晌午邕圣祐按铃叫秘书再烧一壶新的咖啡进来，他的肚子也就叽叽咕咕地奏起交响乐来。

一般他们警员也会随身携带一些即时补充糖分的食物，姜丹尼尔也可以随时申请外出吃饭找人替岗。不过他心里跟邕圣祐怄着气，自然不可能头几天天上班就低下头来，想着饿着也就饿着，上班之前塞得饱饱的，一顿也没什么大不了的。

交响乐里的号角声高低起伏，抑扬顿挫。

“姜警员，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”邕圣祐不可能不知道那是他的肚子在叫，他又是拿准了在拿他开涮，姜丹尼尔站得笔直，一声不吭，咬紧了牙关，缩了缩小腹。

“暂时没有，邕议员。”他回答完毕后，紧接着就是一串更为响亮的肠胃饥饿游行。

邕圣祐难得放他一马，不再深究，继续埋首在他的文件堆里。没过好一会，两位秘书就匆匆忙忙地敲门进来，把堆得满满的餐车，拖到姜丹尼尔站的角落跟前。

“议员不太按照饭点吃饭的，姜警员就在室内用餐好了，具体时间我们以后再定。”秘书刚小声地耳语了几句，邕圣祐看了看桌上摆放的镜面摆件，从他那个角度看过去，姜丹尼尔和她可疑地靠得太近，他便不满地咳出了声。

桌上摆件上的一个倒影很快消失在门外，只剩一团黑乎乎的，姜丹尼尔酷酷的后脑勺和西装背影。

他也不是全无人性，姜丹尼尔索性席地而坐，掀开面前的一份饭菜，狼吞虎咽着，心里给邕圣祐的百分百负面形象挽回点颜面。

 

  
上任月余，邕圣祐传说中冷漠决然的从政风格他倒是没感受到多少，他在他身边耳听目见的倒都是些看似琐碎的小事。

譬如秘书之一周末又要去相亲，他想重新排个班出来方便人家追求幸福，最后不得不和姜丹尼尔两个人单独享受加班，主动捡起秘书整理剩下的工作做。

再比如过往一夜风流过的小男孩老是分不清身份，上办公楼来乞求见他一面。他便从一格抽屉里拿出事先早就准备好的支票和印着成套说辞的分手情信，把信封蒸在加湿器上放个几分钟，让秘书慌称这是放在他的枕头底下，被他的眼泪给捂湿的。

邕圣祐私下里可爱又可恨，让姜丹尼尔时常恍惚不已。

他不了解气在头上，劈头盖脸一顿臭骂下属的他，也不了解运筹帷幄，一路踩着同僚的尸体往上攀爬的他，更无法得知他在走到今天这个位置之前，经历过多少不可告人的委屈与艰辛。

相反，邕圣祐是一只凶悍冷艳的野猫，驯养是不可能的，一般人要想与他共存也需要很大勇气，却独独在碰到不爱拿正眼瞧他的姜丹尼尔之时，翻身躺下来，露出毛茸茸白花花的肚皮，向他展示着他不为人知的柔软。

虽然缝隙和成见依然没有被轻易弥补或者打碎的可能，但姜丹尼尔的表情比刚来时，已要好上太多不止。

邕圣祐近来几日生活愈发规律，下属都暗地里猜测跟姜丹尼尔的到来有关。说不定邕圣祐特别下达指令送的餐车，内线工作邮件里调晚的上班时间和日渐精准的下班时间，都是种对姜丹尼尔的大献殷勤。下班之后，也往往是直接回到官邸办公，外出用餐或者带人回家都是不曾有的事。

 

姜丹尼尔例行坐在副驾驶座观察路况，司机依旧平稳地开拨在安全性尚佳的路面上，他从后视镜一眼望去，神色疲惫的邕圣祐正坐在后座上同上午事假外出的下属开视频会议，核对几项文件里的细节，下属最后例行做了简报，汇总了当天的工作。

平板那头还在叽叽喳喳地汇报着，声音没敢停，而邕圣祐这头语气不尚耐烦的点评和时不时的插话却渐渐消逝，姜丹尼尔再抬头望上一眼，便发现他已经垂下小巧的脑袋，陷入无边的酣睡之中。

“您指示去办的抚恤金已经批下来了，款项已经由您的私人账户直接打入了对方户头...我们也代表政府出面做了文书上的解释...确认收到后...会再给您回复...”对方早习惯了邕圣祐变化无常的脾气，那头又看不见邕圣祐，因为他不喜欢整个屏幕占满他的脸，总是拿文件盖住。一样一样讲完后便挂断了视频通话。

姜丹尼尔本来就对他的工作内容毫无关心，听到了也当风从耳边灌，不往心里去，保密也是他的职业守则和本能之一，不该听的他也不会特意过脑。

不过当他正盯着邕圣祐少有的温柔软糯的睡颜心里不禁动容，视频里传来的几句话却嗖地飞上他的眉峰，使他忍不住推敲思考起来。

车到官邸，邕圣祐还没醒来。

姜丹尼尔也正好想借着例行检查官邸内外安全的机会，拨个电话确认一下他刚有的猜测，便让随行在其后的安保小队持续维护车辆安全，由他先进入官邸检查。

其实，说他是有想让邕圣祐再无知无觉地沉沉睡上片刻的私心也不是不可。

 

 

姜丹尼尔拨通电话后，等待应答，随即在官邸里来回走动，家具陈设，窗帘挂画都如往常，并无变化，客厅中央的茶几上摆放的绿植也青葱茂盛，生机勃勃。

正当他打算关门离开，准备叫醒议员，电话那头前任队长的遗孀也讲起话来，叫着他的名字。茶几上的那盆鲜嫩无比的植被，忽然在他的记忆里闪现。

他把手机掉落在府邸的玄关地上，屏幕朝下几乎摔个粉碎，可他也顾不上那么多了，箭步冲向客厅捧起塑料花盆，猛掀开绿植短短的根部和之上虚掩的泥土。

他的判断果然没错。

邕圣祐对于阳光的厌恶程度不亚于吸血鬼，办公室也是背阴，家里的遮光帘更是出于保护隐私的考虑而装得密密麻麻，这样的人怎么可能主动在客厅摆放植被，还养得如此之好？

所以只有一个可能，姜丹尼尔看了一眼炸弹装置上的倒数时间，对着身上佩戴的收线耳机镇定地下达指令，“官邸发现疑似炸弹装置，请立刻保护三颗星撤离。安排拆弹专家和鉴定科，官邸周围需拉起不得入内警戒线......”

三颗星是邕圣祐自选的代号，在执行任务和日常接头中代表他的名字，简短干脆，保密性强。来源于他引以为傲的三颗明星般排列在颊上的痣，以致于姜丹尼尔的小队，也不得不冠以三颗星的名号。

此时保护三颗星的安全，仍是姜丹尼尔心中的重中之重。

他还无法确定炸弹是兼具远程遥控，还是单一定时，小心为上总不会有错。

 

涉及到邕圣祐的安全保护措施，警务部门已有周密详实的安排，距离官邸不远处就有供他临时休憩的安全屋，此刻正按照紧急启动的计划，向目的地全速靠近。

他在车后座上本就渴睡，被吵醒之后又不见姜丹尼尔又回不了家，还猛然得知家里有被炸弹夷为平地的可能，脾气上来了，硬要跟早已不在无线耳机讯号范围之内的姜警员连线。

邕圣祐的下属都治不住他，更何况现在护送他的，是姜丹尼尔的一众队员。好说歹说，维护他的安全为重，再者姜队长执行任务时也不方便通话，才止住他的倔劲。

他因为姜丹尼尔闹了好一会儿才真正想到自己，后知后觉地发声，“我们现在要去哪里？官邸都能有炸弹，究竟哪里安全？”

姜丹尼尔的队员各个业务精尖，可惜脾性都随了他们老大，话不多，但是面子很薄，邕圣祐说这话也不是在怪罪他们保护不周，只是做政客久了惯有的牢骚而已，他们却已然不知如何回答。

“根据指示，您要先暂住附近一处可行的安全屋，等到安全检查结束，所有隐患排除后，您就可以回到官邸。”邕圣祐满不在乎地用指关节敲击着车窗，黄昏逐渐降临，太阳美得像个巨大而又饱满的咸蛋黄。

“姜丹尼尔呢？他今晚不来保护我了？”他们没讲过很多话，也没分享过这样的傍晚夜色，他竟有点来不及错觉。

“为了小心起见，由于我们还不确定炸弹的来源和目标，姜...姜队长也会被掩护到相应的安全屋。”下属只是按程序办事，除了姜丹尼尔没人摸得准邕圣祐的脾气，也没人敢直呼姜丹尼尔的大名。

“为什么我不可以去住他住的安全屋？如果都一样的话？”说穿了，邕圣祐就是要在这个晚上完全耗尽之前，见到活生生的姜丹尼尔，说着他又身体前倾拍拍前座的驾驶位，让司机掉头，去所谓的姜丹尼尔的临时住处。

姜丹尼尔的部下，都觉得邕圣祐是在无理取闹，趁着主心骨不在，故意给他们的工作平添麻烦。

其实，只有邕圣祐自己心里清楚，他是打了个如意算盘。

其一，他就可以睡到姜丹尼尔了。

其二，他还能用自己的任性保障姜丹尼尔的安全。

他话虽放在那儿了，负责安保的，无论如何也不可能让他这个重点保护对象，再次移动回危险尚未解除的官邸。他的言下之意和给他们留出的唯一解决办法，无外乎就是姜丹尼尔来找他，像往常一样守在他旁边。

他不动，他自然会动。

他一向用性命守护他的安全，那他也要搏一搏，用自己的身份去保障他及时从爆炸现场撤退，不伤分毫。

冷美人怎么不可以是个聪明人了？

他偏要做莽夫身边那个又清丽又聪明的枕边人。

 

邕圣祐在安全屋内埋头批着文件，不仅如期等来了交接完官邸工作的姜丹尼尔，还等来了他手上粉粉嫩嫩的婴儿推车。

按理说，姜丹尼尔现在该带功下班了，他又没给他加个工资，还以受惊为由占用他的休息时间。虽然他现在隔着襁褓抱在怀里的孩子颇有点碍他的好事，他也实在没有理由挑刺。

邕圣祐只能不满地垮下来脸来，继续装作聚精会神地看他的文件。实则一个字，乃至一个标点符号他都逼不进去，全想着晚餐怎么办，他来的时候就看见厨房里还有未开封的红酒，不知该不该邀请姜丹尼尔共饮。

“不是我的，是认识的人的孩子。”姜丹尼尔有力的臂膀把婴儿小小的身躯牢牢地扣在怀里，微微摆动哄她入睡。

“老放在老人家里不好，我偶尔接出来带带。”邕圣祐气鼓鼓地暗自犯浑，他又没说什么，怎么还弄得他很小心眼似的。再说了，哪天不带，偏偏今天带，摆明了是做给他看的。

姜丹尼尔进门后脱了西装外套，白色衬衫扎在裤腰带里，腰后还稳稳地别着枪，用来传讯的耳机还挂在耳边，把怀里咯咯笑着的婴儿放回摇篮中。卷了袖子，涮洗了两道奶瓶，冲好了奶粉，还反复试了试温度是否恰当。姿势熟练又专业，流畅得仿若是出于职业要求，在组装一把手枪。

“你应该知道我很小心眼吧？”邕圣祐彻底放下文件，横躺上沙发，冷不丁冒出句话来。

孩子很乖，用小动物形状的布偶玩具逗一逗就又笑出声来，姜丹尼尔摇晃着奶瓶，缓缓把奶嘴往她粉嘟嘟的小嘴里送。

“怎么这么说？”她吃得很好，咕噜噜地忙着吸收养分，奶瓶眼见着就空下不少。

“你如果早点说你是因为这个孩子而恨我，讨厌我，我不会让她进门。”看来邕圣祐是知道了，姜丹尼尔也无意隐瞒，不如摊开来说个明白。

“你不会。是我错了，我以前觉得你会。”他对邕圣祐先入为主，以与这个孩子的命运紧密相连的事情为理由，对他怀有不满。

“现在看来，不过恰好被选中的对象是你，我也不过是把对罪犯的气发在你身上。是我的不对，有违专业性。”这个孩子的父亲，就是上一任队长，也是姜丹尼尔在警校时期就十分敬爱的前辈，与幸运的姜丹尼尔不同，他在保护邕圣祐外出演讲的途中，不慎殉职。

姜丹尼尔一向讨厌在他看来招招式式都是虚情假意、蛊惑民心的政治家们，更不要说这个孩子还这样小，这样需要父爱的关怀。

奶瓶渐渐空了一半，姜丹尼尔试探性地把奶嘴从小宝贝口里抽出，她却不依，仍吮吸得香甜，看来是真饿了。

“而且，往她父亲的抚恤金账户里打了一笔巨款的也是你吧，政府补助不可能有那么多，定期派人去上坟的也是你。”他在拿起炸弹之前打的那通电话已经让他确定这一事实。如果他没有碰巧听到邕圣祐下属的简报，他大概还真的相信邕圣祐铁石心肠，毫无人性的传闻。

邕圣祐自诩为执政党内第一狠心无耻政客一枚，虽然姜丹尼尔刚刚说的，都是自己的所作所为没错，但乍听起来，总有些意外的善良、温情。

他不习惯这样的自己。

那孩子的父亲因公殉职，与他确实有关。

他虽对外冷酷无情，但绝不是没有一副藏得好好的菩萨心肠。只是从政以后，他不能露怯，也不可服软，这些都是他前行路上的绊脚石，他不得不以表面的舍弃，来换取长久的安宁。

“喂，没什么事就不要叫我了，我去办公，接下来就会休息。”邕圣祐翻身从沙发上弹起来，一溜烟地抱上文件，也不管地上还落了几张，就往与卧房相连的书房里躲。

他有的渴也不一定是要由姜丹尼尔给他倒的那杯红酒来解除。现在冰释前嫌，倒让揣惯了冷脸的他有些不适的尴尬。

“想通了要一起睡觉的话，还是随时敲门哦！”姜丹尼尔没料到他在严肃认真的交代后，仍如同每天目送他离开官邸，给他带上门时一样，探出头来，眼神泛光，接上一句死不正经的，握着奶瓶的手，不自觉加大了力度。

小公主这会有点儿因此而呛着了，嘤嘤地咳嗽起来。

姜丹尼尔赶紧抱着她，在屋内来回踱步，为抚平她登时皱皱巴巴的小脸。

 

“安全屋内是不是有监控？几个摄像头来着？”那边刚躲进房间里的邕圣祐就给秘书挂着电话。

“以防万一，每间房都有。”秘书在接到炸弹风波的通知之后，自然随时紧张待命。

“给我接客厅的实时画面。”邕圣祐把手里的文件统一倒在地摊上，翻找着公文包里的平板。

“您担心什么呢？安全措施应该都是到位的...”邕圣祐轻笑出声，挂掉电话之后在房间里浅叹，“性感奶爸，在线带娃，不看白不看。”

如果可以限制他的穿着就好了。

换一件丝质的宝蓝色衬衫，应该正正好衬那小孩淡粉色的小衣服、小鞋子。

邕圣祐对着画面看了好一会儿，终究是没忍住强烈的好奇心，用呼救用的专线叫起客厅里，抱着小娃娃，笑得开怀的姜丹尼尔来。

“姜警员，你眼睛弯起来，皱成马卡龙的时候，看不看得清眼前啊？”姜丹尼尔自然被他愉悦得过分的声线和新奇的比喻，吓了一跳。

“这个嘛？好像与工作无关？”他不确定邕圣祐是以什么身份在问他，这也会决定他的回答。

“作为朋友问你。”邕圣祐选了个稳妥不过界的定义，适合今晚的他们。

“看不见。”姜丹尼尔对待朋友很坦诚。

“完全看不见？什么都看不见？”邕圣祐因为他们已经走到朋友这个阶段而感到窃喜，接着追问下去。

“这个表情是我享受当下的方法。如果看不见其他事物，只为现在的快乐而微笑的话，才是最纯粹的吧。”姜丹尼尔意外地真挚起来，邕圣祐心里叫着大事不好。

“可惜被我一口气吃掉了，是两颗非常美味的马卡龙呢。”他突然被抽走了向他确认真心的勇气，只好开个无伤大雅的玩笑，嘴边发出yum-yum的咀嚼声，羞得画面上的纯情奶爸面色绯红。

邕圣祐此刻在深知，姜丹尼尔和他会带回家，又注定会被他打发掉的那些男孩不一样，他不太忍心伤害他。

而姜丹尼尔也没办法玩忽职守、擅自切断电源，好容易调整好情绪，只回了一句，“知道了，议员。”就慌忙挂断了。

 

议员和他的警卫队长，一夜无眠。

一位是忙着照顾孩子，来不及补觉，一位是忙着调监控画面，辗转各个房间，观察他照顾孩子。

 

迎接他们的，依旧是一个很平凡的早上，当天的太阳升起得很平凡，当天的姜丹尼尔的吐司上放的牛油果尝起来很平凡，当天的邕圣祐穿着的西装款式看起来很平凡。

万事万物看起来，都只是一个平凡、无风的晴朗秋日。

小女孩送回妈妈那儿去了，姜丹尼尔也要带着邕圣祐上班去。

 

 

他们本应该走没有高层建筑物遮挡的原定路线。

即使在出发后的五分钟之内姜丹尼尔就发现了方向的偏离，但他来不及阻止已被买通的司机紧紧抓住方向盘一路踩着油门前冲，直到驶进高楼林立，狙击手伏击其中的街区。

子弹首先击穿了司机的头颅和脆弱的挡风玻璃，车内浓重的血腥味和绝望的氛围无尽地弥散开来。

姜丹尼尔已经以极大的音量对着耳机呼救完毕，现在他要做的，就是尽量拖延时间，保证邕圣祐的安全。

“邕圣祐！邕圣祐！邕圣祐！”他喊了三遍邕圣祐才反应过来，他已经出离往常的精神状态，恐惧占据了他的理智和身体，他抑制不住地啜泣起来，浑身上下都在颤抖，瘫倒在汽车后座上，无法动弹。

“你不要怕，我在。你尽量慢慢压低身子，把头和身体都藏到门板后面，紧靠着。子弹可以打碎玻璃，到子弹是没办法穿透门板的。”邕圣祐仍哭得茫然无措，姜丹尼尔扭头发现他仍一动不动，立刻从前座侧身过来，尽力靠近他的手，把他一点点往下拖拽。车外枪声四起，玻璃再一点点地碎掉，他必须抓紧时间。

 

等到邕圣祐彻底蹲到防弹的车门之后，姜丹尼尔便单手脱掉西装外套，脸尚且面对着邕圣祐，不断安抚他的情绪。挣扎之下，他用单手脱掉了内里的防弹背心，再用单手勉强投掷到邕圣祐头顶。

“穿上。”姜丹尼尔拍拍他高压之下颤栗不已的头颅，语气已是不容置疑的坚定。

“姜丹尼尔，如果我们今天死在这里，我希望你知道，并且为你昨天没有睡我，感到遗憾。”邕圣祐捞起背心的一个角落，冷而潋滟的眼睛里涨满了泪水，鼻音浓重，带有一份悔恨的嗔怪。

姜丹尼尔半张脸崩得全是血迹，额角有玻璃片擦伤的破口，汩汩往下淌着鲜血，另外半张却干干净净，纯真亦壮烈，看向邕圣祐的眼神里，却不容服输和认命。

他拉过邕圣祐紧紧扣在皮质后座上的右手，脸上的血迹混合邕圣祐的指纹，印在他一侧眼下的泪痣上，是契约，也是勋章。

“邕议员，我保证我们都不会有事的。我的职责就是保障你的安全。”他们为何要到如此凄惨的地步才交换真心，早一点就好了，但是现在也不算迟，姜丹尼尔说完，恋恋不舍地放开他的手。

车上已没有多少玻璃残骸，时间所剩无几。

姜丹尼尔把司机的尸体抱上身前做遮挡，滑动到驾驶座上，使劲摆动方向盘，车子向后方疾驰，快步地滑下坡道，逃离了狙击手的射程范围之内。

他刚刚已经确定了狙击手所在的位置，大批的救援人员在一两分钟之内也必将赶到这里，他得去解决掉，最少也要分散狙击手的注意力，以此保证邕圣祐的绝对安全。

“邕圣祐。”他由于身份限制，不该也很少叫邕圣祐的名字，今天也就叫个够吧。

“我在。我爱你，我是真的爱你。你不爱我，我也爱你。我看你第一眼，就疯狂地爱上了你。如果我们都活着出去了，你要不要考虑和我在一起？”嘴比心快，脑子早抛到九霄云外，他把唯一一件防弹衣都脱给他了，他好怕他会死，他会离开自己。

他只能哆哆嗦嗦表明心迹，因为他怕他再不说，就没有机会了。

“我知道，我也是。”姜丹尼尔朝着向下放置的后视镜点点头，在里面，他看到比任何时候都更脆弱，都更不堪的邕圣祐。

却比任何一个他见过的他，都要更美。

他应该为拥有这样一朵鲜活的玫瑰而感到幸运。

他要为了他活下去，也要带着他一齐，活下去。

“但你还是要把我一个人留在这里？我命令你，不许受伤，一根指头都不许折，完完整整地回到我身边。”姜丹尼尔叫他只是为了给他信心和勇气，告诉他，他绝不会就此放弃他和他的生命，没想还得给他个承诺，即使他也不是百分百的，心里有底。

“因为这是最安全的办法。我答应你，等我回来，你想做什么都可以。”姜丹尼尔合上车门，消失在路边的建筑物群里。

 

  
在姜丹尼尔来得及爬上天台之前，杀手已经一命呜呼，自行了断。他也在途中得知邕圣祐顺利获救，一下子轻松不少。

等他过了例行的报备和检查下来，邕圣祐还赖在旁边不走，偌大的区域警戒线就为他一个人一直拉着，刁蛮得很，完全不体谅别人。

媒体的直升机和特派记者、摄影团队也逐一闻讯赶到现场，姜丹尼尔挑着眉看着邕圣祐坐在警车里，玻璃窗外闪光灯此起彼伏，不知休止。

往常他大概是会默默走开，由着他成为故事的单调中心。

可那天真的不同，平凡得很不同。

他身上的血腥味浓重，每个细胞都叫嚣着邕圣祐的名字。

于是，姜丹尼尔直挺挺地走到邕圣祐在的车窗之前，不等他敲里面的议员就降下玻璃，伸出一只不住打颤的手，拉过姜丹尼尔胸前歪歪斜斜的领带，探出半颗发型凌乱，湿得完全的脑袋，与他热烈烈地交换津液，热烈烈地吻。


	30. Morning After

Morning After

 

“你知不知道我想这个想了多久？”

刺杀生还后的第一个清晨，邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔一齐醒来，在被单下四目相对。

“想什么？”

姜丹尼尔不解，再度把他往怀里揽了揽。这里除了他们并无别人，按邕圣祐的喜好，遮光避世，连阳光和时间的缝隙都无处寻觅。

“想把头靠在这里，手摸着这里。”

邕圣祐的后颈抵在姜丹尼尔厚实有力的肩头，多年训练造就的肌肉现在给议员当人肉枕头，舒服其实谈不上，窝心倒是有一点。

平日净握着签字笔和咖啡杯的手指滑上姜警员微微冒出点胡渣的下巴，勾上略有点干燥的嘴唇，划了道弧线再返回来，姜丹尼尔也一动不动，任他去摸。

“再睡一会儿吧。”

邕圣祐昨晚熬到很晚，眼下两道乌青看着骇人，说起来他也脱不开干系，美人在怀不乱，军校可没有教。

“现在知道心疼了？”

邕圣祐闷哼了一声，觉得姜丹尼尔木得很，甜言蜜语事后骗人也不会，再睡会儿是个什么意思，傻是真傻。

“昨晚上累着你了，再赖一会吧，到点了我叫你。”

邕圣祐已经把脸别过去不打算看他了，后脑勺还恋恋不舍地贴在他手臂上，恰时还感受到身后一道灼热的视线，正扫射在他身上。

卧室恒温供暖，他们俩前半夜又都脱得光溜溜的，邕圣祐执拗地转过身去，后腰及背上几寸大好光景，自然旁逸斜出，待姜丹尼尔不声不响地打量。

邕圣祐瘦是瘦得很，但不至于干瘪。背沟线条顺下来，滑腻而流畅，带点脾气而紧紧绷着反而更有味道，像他这个人，倔强不开口，自顾自地美。

姜丹尼尔就喜欢他这样子，他从未想过要征服，他只觉得邕圣祐一个人孤零零走了这么远，该是对着他示弱的时候了。

“或者做点别的？”

感觉到腰上附过来一只劲而野的掌心，把他禁锢回怀里，邕圣祐又扬起下巴来，眯着眼角，裹在薄被底下的脚尖在姜丹尼尔硬邦邦的大腿肌上来回刮蹭。

“记者见面会之前，硬要惹一身腥？”

邕圣祐昨晚简报和会议弄了好些时候，全为下午的记者会做准备。姜丹尼尔才不想他前功尽弃，没算到他又黏上来撩拨他。

“不好吗，让他们都知道，我是你的。”

邕圣祐用指尖揪了两下姜丹尼尔烧得通红的耳垂，轻轻地对着他的耳轮吹气。

“Yes,sir.”

恭敬不如从命，吃早饭不如享用议员。

这是事后的第一个清晨，姜警员把床头的闹钟猛地扒到地上，摁住邕议员四处点火的手腕，持枪上岗，远远早于官方规定时间。

约莫四十分钟过后，安保小队在新搬的安全屋门口站了好一会，才等到面色潮红的邕议员本尊，和还在身后系衬衫扣子的队长姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐不知道的是，姜丹尼尔通讯耳机里早就炸开了锅。

他的队员除了汇报三颗星已出门、三颗星已就位，三颗星将按时抵达议会大楼之外，全是热热闹闹地问候。

三颗星一号队员，恭祝队长喜提三颗星。三颗星二号队员，急需队长提供共度良宵经验谈。车还没正式上路，姜丹尼尔已经翻来覆去地摘下又戴上耳机好几次，仿佛急需一枚掏耳棒来缓解目前的心痒。

邕圣祐在车后座上如常漠然地翻看了几下文件，抬眼瞄了瞄僵硬羞涩异于平常的姜丹尼尔，忍不住掏出手机给秘书发消息。看到回复后，他也从后座的暗格里摸出副耳机，尽量掩人耳目地戴上半边，手掌还捧着颊面，遮住半截露出来的耳机线。

姜丹尼尔还在一本正经地监视着路面状况，生怕再出什么岔子，耳机里还跟放年假似地在轮流报喜，他想想也就作罢，打算今晚开个整风会议，免得邕圣祐知道以后，下不来台。

邕圣祐接上安保小队的内线，听了半分钟，差点控制不住冻成冰块的面部表情，慌忙拿了本文书起来遮住笑颜。姜丹尼尔还在盯着前方已经露出轮廓的议会大楼，全然没有发现他的介入的意思。

“三颗星即将进入办公区域，注意路面状况，收到请及时回复。”

小队里的鞭炮、烟火告一段落，此起彼伏的收到填满专线频道。

大楼前的井盖正在翻修，进入车库之前，大大小小干部官员座驾全堵在一起，邕圣祐靠着玻璃睨了两眼，还有五六量车的距离，也抓起耳机咳嗽了两下算是出声前的预兆，“三颗星拟与姜队长确定恋爱关系，望小队成员获悉。”

姜丹尼尔仍目视前方，紧盯着穿梭在车流中的人群，靠专业知识判断是否有持械歹徒混杂可能，耳听八方，将纷乱的环境最大限度地融入视界。

不过他的一只西装袖口也缓缓伸到座椅后方，牵住三颗星常年有些冰冷的指尖。

他们胡乱地跌落进疯狂地、不合时宜的爱里，昭然若揭，等待宣告。他要做的，只是沉默不语，随邕圣祐闹去。

例行晨会，下属把准备好的稿子拿过来给邕圣祐过目，他今天显然心情高涨，一点没受昨天的枪击事件影响。网络舆论分析环节明明数据不容乐观，议员眼角还微微扬起，嘴角更是漾起笑意，手下吃不准他是什么态度，战战兢兢之外，更添好奇。

好奇归好奇，谁也没有胆量真的开口问问。

将要闭会了，新上任的文员，还不懂分寸，揣了个文件夹走进会议间。猜也是过于紧张，关于邕圣祐的传闻听了不少，折返回去带上门，心声不小心飘了出来，感叹地吐露，邕议员身上好香啊。

其实是邕圣祐新换的香水，还有姜丹尼尔常用的沐浴露，混到一起交互作用。

他们在床上腻歪了好一会儿，邕圣祐又匆忙冲了个澡，洗完出来感觉自己像刚摘下来的水蜜桃，像警校里每天赤膊上阵，锻炼晨跑的姜丹尼尔。

早上赶着出门，姜丹尼尔对着落地镜在穿衬衫，背部挺括的肌肉线条把松松垮垮的布料顶起，胸肌绷在衬衫扣子底下，要使点劲才能扣好。防弹背心勾勒出精壮的腰线，后腰只差一把枪口向下的武器做点缀。

邕圣祐刚从雾气蒸腾的浴室里踩出来，抢着过去要帮他插枪。光着腿套了件过大的姜丹尼尔的衬衫，踩到挂在凳面上的西裤，没滑倒算姜丹尼尔眼疾手快，皮带扣了一半，还挂在腰间，回身伸出双臂，稳稳地把他给兜住了。

邕圣祐过长的袖子一带，打翻的矮柜上的玻璃香水瓶，也不作数了。香氛倒在吸水的棉质布料上，淡蓝色的液体一珠珠从柜子角淌落上邕圣祐白皙细瘦的大腿上。

暧昧又催情，迷醉又缠绵的昏暗黄昏，绽放在这个清晨。

“你好香。”

姜丹尼尔把头埋在邕圣祐肩窝里，绒绒的鼻尖如机敏的警犬，蹭来蹭去。

“闻起来像你。”

他们用一样的香水，摄入一样的体液，保持一样的温度，做同一件事。

拥抱不需要预计，亲吻不要求报备，他们出现在彼此生命里，就已经是计划外的事，接下来走的每一步，全凭他们尽兴。

邕圣祐在遇到姜丹尼尔之前，不可能没有交付过真心，没有爱过别人，许许多多男孩的脸庞，浮光掠影，一闪而过。

姜丹尼尔的臂弯里，也许也躺过旁人，性别未必与他相同，他是只散发雄性荷尔蒙的狮子，谁不趋之若鹜？

还好他们机缘巧合，变成两只困兽，感官全开，理智消逝，唯有感觉能指引他们抵达岸边。

溺水而亡，也未尝不可？

这是他们的选择。

晨会的会议室一下子噤若寒蝉。

无人敢开口继续讲话，生怕邕圣祐发飙。

这届实习生实在胆大，议员就是香得招来了千百只蝴蝶，也不是属下该议论的事。

“那当然啦，我身上喷了男朋友的拥抱和亲吻。”

邕圣祐说完这句，就摘下眼镜，摆摆手宣布散会，径直走到办公室里上班。

接下来的半个上午，下属轮流捂着嘴巴和肚子去厕所里呕吐，是守在走廊里的姜丹尼尔，也注意到了的事。

为了不打扰邕圣祐的日常工作，他主动提出还是回归原位，不必每天杵在他的办公室内。今天才是试行的第一天，看来吹下枕边风，还是有点用处的。

“姜警员，老板找你。”

得，他才自由地呼吸了两口缺少邕圣祐身上散发出来的香甜的空气，就又宣告出逃失败了。

“找我什么事？”

姜丹尼尔一五一十地敲门进去，严肃地板着脸，丝毫不露痕迹。

“眼睛乏了，开了点药水，你来帮我滴一下。”

邕圣祐以前连轴转看文件看上三天三夜都不带眨眼的，上班仅半个小时，就找秘书磨了一小瓶眼药水，叽叽歪歪地吵着说自己滴完全滴不好。

两个秘书都不是傻瓜，知道他犯病呢，赶忙搬出真正的救兵。

邕圣祐当着姜丹尼尔的面又揉了揉眼角，试图弄得更红，汪汪地就要挤出一两滴眼泪来，佐以疲劳的大伸懒腰动作，扮的是无辜的人民公仆，被了无情义的公务摧残。

姜丹尼尔人生里的大多数时间都和子弹、枪套打交道。业余爱好也无非是拳击、格斗，射击讲求精准，出拳要义在用力，都以暴制暴来着。

对着邕圣祐的无理要求，心却柔软得像刚出炉的烤面包，表面的酥皮脆脆粗粗的，面团烤得恰到好处，软糯细致。姜丹尼尔虽然平日里笨手笨脚惯了，也尽量不弄疼他。

“看我，不要闭眼睛，看我就好。”

轻缓地抬起邕圣祐的下巴尖，一指缓缓撑开他的眼皮，声线也很温暖，邕圣祐仰着眼睛看过去，他的眼睛正好是两个倒的小三角，塌塌斜斜的，单纯执着。

“有点冰。”

姜丹尼尔刚滴完一只眼睛，邕圣祐身子就小小地往后挪动，小孩子逃避吃药一般，肩膀也畏畏缩缩地陷下去。

“知道了。”

姜丹尼尔用空出来的那只手掌心蒙住他紧闭的眼睛，把睫毛下多余的水分捂干。

“还是有点冰。”

邕圣祐难得配合把两只眼睛都滴完了，姜丹尼尔于是两只手都盖上去，暖他的眼睛。

四下望了一圈，应该暂时没有呕吐完毕的属下要靠近办公室，姜丹尼尔俯下身去，浅浅地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“还好么，现在？”

姜丹尼尔也知道他的吻应有奇效，邕圣祐这一个上午怕是都不会犯病了。

“你是不是在门口趁我看不见，偷吃水果糖了？”

邕圣祐站起身来，凑过去，手抓着衣物架一个突出来的仿真树杈，踮起脚来，与他对视。

他们交换一个咖啡和水果味的亲吻。

邕圣祐还是要喝很多很多苦咖啡，姜丹尼尔还是喜欢偷偷吃糖。

不过邕圣祐以后可能会变得甜一点，姜丹尼尔可能会变得醇厚一些。

没办法，姜丹尼尔又松开手，让出放在邕圣祐牙齿上摩擦的舌头，老老实实地站回办公室里的原位置，心里倒是清楚地知道，邕圣祐不肯再放他走。

下午记者会如期举行，邕圣祐特意梳了个全背到后面去的狼奔，凶巴巴地板着脸，生人勿近气场很浓。

他不仅要面对各路媒体的尖酸问题，也必须使民众对频频发生袭击事件的政党局势安心。表面上看，他是竭力做好分内事，长远点考虑，他也必须为明年的选举做好准备。

姜丹尼尔例行检查了一下会场内外的安全状况，详细规划了几条紧急求生路线。整个小队都在会场两侧待命。他要做的，不及邕圣祐那么复杂，但也足够重要。

他要保证，邕圣祐，不死在他面前。

以前如果最坏的结果发生，他要面临的是无尽的停职和撰写报告。然而现在，那些都不过只是失去邕圣祐的副作用，他最怕也最无法面对的，是失去一生难寻的爱人。

他们现在是双重属性，双重身份。

无法舍弃，无法像牺牲一路以来牺牲的一切一样，牺牲彼此。

所幸记者会进行顺利，会场几个入口安排的警力，因为前不久的一连串事件而倍增，媒体安检入场手续繁杂，几乎没有冒牌可能。

即便如此，姜丹尼尔还是颇为紧张地由会场一侧扫视着邕圣祐周围是否有任何异常出现。他甚至分不清这种让心脏不住地收缩，收缩至钝钝地感到疼痛的感觉，究竟是出于对保护对象的职业操守，还是出于专为邕圣祐感到的心动。

邕圣祐也微微侧过头来，隔着黑压压的人海与他对视，恍惚间，姜丹尼尔几乎可以确信，他也和他有一样的感觉，分享同样的内心挣扎与变化。

台下有报社记者恰时站起来发问，邕圣祐也把眼光迅速移开，看着发问人，点点下颌，聆听起问题，“请问邕议员，本社于昨日现场由直升机采集的高清图片中，似乎可以推断，被救其后，您没有立即离开现场，而是稍作停留，这其中是否有所对大众隐瞒的事实，对普通民众的安全是否存在影响？”

啊，昨天啊。姜丹尼尔不自觉地抠了抠头。

接着他又饶有兴致地回看邕圣祐，好奇他打算怎么好好解释。

他们接吻没有闹得满城风雨，举国上下人尽皆知，全靠等在车旁的安保小队机灵。

邕圣祐刚伸出手把他的领带拽到跟前，他们头顶就开出三四五六朵硕大的蘑菇云般的黑伞，把他俩的唇齿缠绵，生离死别后的欢喜重逢，遮得完完全全。

身后的媒体全挤在安全线外争先恐后地往里打探，最终也只能拍到模模糊糊的几团人影。直升机也没什么实际意义，城市上空拍出来，只有警灯的红蓝闪烁和灰蒙蒙的伞面。

唯有邕圣祐的刻意逗留不走，是个公开的疑团，等待被瓦解。

“我以我的大选资格担保，现场没有任何需要对民众做出隐瞒的安全隐患或者发现，请选民们放心，我们有信心，也有义务，以和平的名义，与恐怖势力斗争到底。”

邕圣祐微调了十五度角，把精致冷静的侧面对准摄像机，眼珠子也瞪得浑圆，溜溜地很坚定，不打转。

“至于逗留的问题，请诸位媒体朋友，也给我一些私人空间。发生了这么骇人的事件，作为当事人，我想我理应向家人寻求一些安慰和帮助。所幸我也并无大碍，不然今天也无法准时坐在这里和大家探讨这些重要的问题，感谢大家的到来。也感谢我，还没有死去。”

全场哄堂大笑，坐在客户端后面观看直播的选民们，有老有少，也分享邕圣祐这段难得的打趣。

底下媒体一边倒地在笔记本上草拟标题，夸赞他是具有人性美的新型领导人，能够在展示本我的同时做好分内事。

选民们也觉得这玩笑虽带着点身不由己的心酸，但也足够说明邕圣祐确实是个活生生的、有血有肉的人，而不是以往看来平面的政治家形象。

诚然，赚得最多的，还是台下耳机里又在放鞭炮的姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐当天公开说了不少话，早上出门头几句就把他变成了正牌男友，下午发布会正要结束，又把他直接连拖带拽，变成了家人。

邕圣祐的眼睛，再度对上姜丹尼尔躲闪的眼神。

怕就怕铁汉柔情，政客本真。

怕姜丹尼尔成为邕圣祐脆弱之时要找的人，怕邕圣祐成为姜丹尼尔唯一的脆弱。

怕他们还要经历许多考验。

为了最大化地安全起见，姜丹尼尔虽然心花怒放，但也不至于得意忘形，他们还是按照原计划避开会场正门大批的等候媒体，由备用电梯直接下到专用车库，返回官邸。

姜丹尼尔全程陪同在邕圣祐身侧，容不得耽误和差池。上电梯的时候，也无任何异常现象，门外等候的小队队员也将下到车库做交接工作。

电梯下到第九层，邕圣祐还半蹲在地上，有一搭没一搭地摆弄姜丹尼尔裤腰带中间的警徽，裤裆都要给他盯出个窟窿来。场面一度非常色气，姜丹尼尔只好磕磕巴巴地劝他赶紧站起来，许诺待会儿把腰带抽出来给他玩。

金属门外传来一声坠落的闷响。

他们在的这格电梯刚好卡住，动弹不得。

姜丹尼尔无法判断到底是人为所致，还是真的这么不巧，运行的故障，被他们碰到。

邕圣祐踉跄着想站直，被他弯下腰来搂住，半步半步地抱到电梯有栏杆的角落里，“你先别动，拉住栏杆，剩下的我来就好了。”

按经验判断，邕圣祐可能会马上爆哭出声，姜丹尼尔可受不住，抱住他的手也没松开，另一只手试了试通讯耳机，报备了两遍状况，发现讯号不良，又拿出手机来看。

幸而手机信号是满格，他先给小队报告了一下，掐着时间他没有带着邕圣祐出去，也该担心了，同时直接挂了个火警，报了个电梯内部写着的编号，有条不紊地等着开门。

邕圣祐还是哭了，哭得没有上次厉害，可能是因为没有子弹嗖嗖飞过耳边的声响，也可能是因为他还在他身边。

火警排查过后，回复给姜丹尼尔说是单纯的电梯故障，再等上几分钟便可以开门，小队那边也启动了预警机制，天梯和吊绳都就位了，不必担心。

姜丹尼尔开着免提，冷静如常地下达着指示，隔三差五地就出言哄上几句邕圣祐。他哄孩子都哄出了经验，却不知道邕圣祐是怎么回事，他越哄哭得越凶，他再拍两下，他眼前的雨势就要比得上前一天他们困在车里那会儿了。

“小队派三个男性队员下来，先把三颗星接上去...你别哭啦，我不是在吗，你想啊，万一是你一个人在，我不在怎么办，那时候才有你哭的，一会就出去了...三颗星情绪不太稳定，你们等会注意一下把控...没事的，马上就好了，马上就可以回家了...”

小队的队员都听得一愣一愣的，硬是没见过姜队长这么好脾气。

“我哭...我就要哭...，”姜丹尼尔已经听到上面传来人声，知道离救出不远了，还挡在邕圣祐身前，避免不必要的危险，“你知道我是为什么哭吗？”

姜丹尼尔急于把他救出，想也没想，补上一句，不知道，从口袋里掏出手帕给他擦脸。

“我哭是因为...我觉得...觉得你是因为我才受了这么多苦，每天都这么危险...我以前是一个人...死了也就死了...现在才学会害怕...我是真的好怕啊...”

紧闭的电梯闸门被拉开，为了保持平衡，姜丹尼尔不得不把邕圣祐推到前面，自己殿后。

“不要怕，我在，千难万难，我都在。”

门外队员齐齐伸出手，姜丹尼尔在后面把软绵绵的邕圣祐抱起来，抬出电梯的缝隙。

邕圣祐迷蒙之中还在往回看，两手四处抓着人的臂膀，问他们姜丹尼尔要怎么办。姜丹尼尔扯住绳索，一蹬脚就上来了，四只脚都落地了，用指腹刮刮邕圣祐通红的鼻尖，露出个安抚他的微笑。

“丑死了！”

邕圣祐也不知道是在说他，还是在说哭得梨花带雨的自己，总之他们低头坐进车内，共享城市昏黄的落日。

“姜丹尼尔，夕阳好看吗？”

被邕圣祐抓到姜丹尼尔正在调后视镜，窥探他出神地望着窗外的样子。

“好看。”

姜丹尼尔尽量平稳心态，平视前方，做好本职工作。

“以后每天都一起看吗？”

邕圣祐不能降下玻璃，只能干巴巴地看着，如同他不能立刻与姜丹尼尔接吻，只能闷闷不乐地进行设想。

“这个嘛？好像与工作无关？”

后视镜反射阳光，金灿灿的不止玻璃的弧面，还有邕圣祐的额角和眉尾。

“作为被你看得比自己生命还重要的人问你。”

姜丹尼尔半边西装也给烤得金黄，颊上闪着光。

“作为被你狠狠担心过，成为你的害怕的人回答你，看啊，看到月亮出来也行。”

邕圣祐太清楚他在姜丹尼尔心中的分量，这个落日之约，应该真的能持续到很久很久的以后。

官邸还是以前那个官邸，不过侧卧多了个姜丹尼尔。

秘书们都懒得听邕圣祐找安全起见的借口，直接给他发了句，姜警卫主动提出来的，批不批随您。

邕圣祐耐着性子等了又等、等了又等，座钟才只走了三小格，他等不了了。

咚咚咚叩响房门，他清了清嗓子，对着门板喊，“视察选民。”，敲了两下发现门压根没关，推开来姜丹尼尔正在脱西服外套，见他进门扔了枪，就往床上倒。

“倒是还普泽大众，上选民床上来了？”

邕圣祐也跳上床角，姜丹尼尔眼睛眯成香甜马卡龙，开口逗他玩。

“都是我不好，都是我的错，我肉欲熏心。”

邕圣祐假装痛心地捂住脸，痛苦地反思着自己，实则加快了往姜丹尼尔身边蠕动的速度。

“来吧，睡觉。”

姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐裹成一团的被子展开，拍拍身边的空位。

“可我还没有说够晚安呢！”

和衣而眠太不适合他们了，怎么也不适合，邕圣祐拽了拽姜丹尼尔衣角。

“你刚刚不是说了？我听到了，明天是假日，你好好休息一下。”

姜丹尼尔吻了吻邕圣祐冰凉的额头，拥他入怀。

“不好！”

邕圣祐手指头弹了弹姜丹尼尔宽松的西裤裤裆。

“晚安。”

他滑到被子之下，亲了亲里面，因为他的臀部逐渐靠近，而勃然立起的物体。

“邕议员，我申请年后卸任。”

见邕圣祐还没有把头抬起来的意思，姜丹尼尔强憋着燥热，闷闷地吐了一句。

“为什么？”

邕圣祐一个人玩得起劲，完全把他撇开，不顾他的感受。

姜丹尼尔伸手下去抓过他的手腕，把他按倒在床上。

“我的职责是保护你，现在只想伤害你。”

他融化在他的眼神里，也融化在他的身体下。

“不批。我允许你轻轻地、轻轻地摧毁我。”

邕圣祐顺势掀起姜丹尼尔的衬衫下摆，手指在他的腹肌上游走。

“快一点也可以吗？”

姜丹尼尔亦忍了很久，邕圣祐还偏偏要去弄他腰侧的一道刀疤，怪痒呼呼的。

“不可以太快喔！”

意识到邕圣祐和他说的不是一件事，他又被他的赖皮给折服。

“我不是说那个！”

姜丹尼尔扶正他的脸，认真地盯着他涨满情欲的眼睛。

“可以，”邕圣祐抽掉姜丹尼尔的西裤腰带，“是你的话，什么都可以。”

下雪了，邕圣祐在心里，自己给自己开晨会。

我却下不了床。

假日的第一天清晨，很好。

身体里还停留着姜丹尼尔，很好。

还有淡淡的咖啡香气。


	31. 假装不爱的少年（联文版本）

假装不爱的少年（联文版本）

 

 

“不知道你想过多少岁的生日，所以每个数字的蜡烛，我都拿了一根。哦，不对，三十岁的三，我拿了两个。”

姜丹尼尔把铺满巧克力碎，中间端坐着一颗娇滴滴的暗红色樱桃的巨型蛋糕，塞到邕圣祐手里。

可他嘴里说的话，却让邕圣祐只想把他整个人，划掉，是整颗头，都啪叽一下，拍进蛋糕里。

作为还没学会走，就先学会往对方身上揩鼻涕抹眼泪的二十九年至亲，姜丹尼尔总有办法惹他生气。

“知道了知道了，我就过三十岁生日！”

邕圣祐在家里办了个盛大的派对，一列好友都要出席。唯独他拜托去订个蛋糕的死党姜丹尼尔，到的如此之早。

“双层奶油，底下的蛋糕胚是水果馅的，没放芒果，只有新鲜菠萝和黄桃。巧克力碎都是苦味的，按照你的要求没写什么奇怪的字，刚做好半小时，赶在融化之前，由您的专业快递员姜丹尼尔，顶着高温预警天气，车内冷气开到最足，为您准时送达。”

邕圣祐停止检视蛋糕，把姜丹尼尔一齐带来的一大包花花绿绿的蜡烛藏进厨房抽屉，完全忽略他语气里的洋洋得意。

“所以呢？这是我让你订给大家吃的，我的礼物呢？”

语毕邕圣祐还伸出手，指尖由掌心平铺开来，愣是把这套动作重复了好几遍，佐以高冷地抬着鼻子的表情，是讨要礼物的寿星专属。

“嗯...这个嘛...虽然说来会有点不太好意思，但是，你今年的礼物真的会超出你的想象，完全real大发！”

姜丹尼尔明显是心虚了，没想到他还记着这一茬。邕圣祐也乐于让他难堪，摆摆手把他那张写满了“我忘记准备礼物了”的脸推到一边，以此给他的蛋糕摆盘空出道来。

“你就不想听听吗？你的礼物。”

 

说到他们之间生日互送礼物的历史，也绝对算得上是的惊天地、泣鬼神。

盒子里放恶作剧用的弹簧拳头、带电的口香糖什么的，早就是小儿科了。

邕圣祐做家教攒下大半个月的工资，只为了带即将要参加考试的高三生姜丹尼尔，去吃一顿他根本只能看不能吃的海鲜自助餐，才是记忆中的经典。

当然啦，姜丹尼尔也不是什么会轻易服输的主。

即便邕圣祐的生日是在漫长难捱的暑假，他还是想办法从冰雪乐园拖了一座谁都没真正见过样子的，只被姜丹尼尔一个人一口咬定说是绝美的冰雕，一路步行去邕圣祐家楼下，给他送惊喜。

惊喜就是邕圣祐跑下楼梯，拖鞋鞋底踩到一滩明晃晃的水，摔了个狗啃泥不说，还被蹲在树丛后面的姜丹尼尔，用新买的、带有摄像头的手机，拍摄下了全程。

 

“没有就说没有，回头我给你发一个心愿清单，你看着买就好了。”

邕圣祐把冻好的冰块倒进桶里，上好的香槟也一齐放进去先备着。他又接着拿出酒具，打算先开两瓶红酒醒着，开瓶器是压上去了，苦于瓶塞太厚，拔不出来，挽起袖子又挣扎了一会儿，还是不行。

他回头瞪着在偷吃果盘的姜丹尼尔。

这人吃起葡萄来极有意思的，仿佛在捻弄一粒粒的紫色珠玉。先用两根手指选定一颗，再用指腹狠狠地抹上两道，最后再缓缓塞进左右两边的腮帮里，直到脸颊都挤得鼓鼓囊囊了，脸皮上透露出葡萄圆溜溜的形状了，才下定决心咀嚼。

“我...我...我没吃...没吃太多...。”

姜丹尼尔抬起一只手向他投降，两步并做一步地把他手里的酒瓶子抢过来，没过一会儿，光泽迷人，香气浓郁的酒液就由姜丹尼尔的手中，倒入玻璃容器。

“冰箱里还有，不是你说的，冻过的更好吃。你洗了手就拿着出去，皮吐在底下垫的盘子上。客人来了记得帮忙招呼一下，别傻坐着乱点我的家庭影院。”

邕圣祐拎起果盘里已经空出一根藤来的葡萄串，干脆把冰箱里的和姜丹尼尔吃剩下全放到一起，用端着盘子的手肘，顶了顶他的后背。

“小气死了，不吃了。”

姜丹尼尔一边抗议，一边还在用手掌接住嘴边吐出来的葡萄籽和葡萄皮，嘴撅得老高，宛如一只生气的河豚。

 

至于这家庭影院，邕圣祐为什么非要提，他俩作为该事件的直接当事人，自然也是心知肚明。

原因也很简单。

二十七岁的邕圣祐为了庆祝生日，请了年假，一个人报了个摄影大师速成班去海岛旅行，留下姜丹尼尔给他看家、喂猫，时不时给家里通风透气。

回来以后，即使邕圣祐竭力挑了一圈刺，家里也貌似一切安好，天下太平。

此后姜丹尼尔还嚷嚷着喝了一顿看家感谢酒，吃了几十万的韩牛连个嗝都没打，除了在邕圣祐买单的时候，抵不住喝高了的后劲，理智走失，大着舌头，嘴里哼哼唧唧地凑到他耳边，吞吞吐吐地说了好几遍哥我对不起你。

当时的邕圣祐，不能比现在端着一碗葡萄，思考到底要不要给负气走掉姜丹尼尔送过去，更纳闷了。

不过，年末电视费账单来的时候，他可不纳闷了。

不管是外国大片，院线上映还是深夜成人档，他不过出去了半个月而已，姜丹尼尔倒是刻苦地像个电影系的学生，全看了个遍。

难怪他们家电视遥控器上表示付费的按钮，已经磨得字都看不清了。

邕圣祐一想到他去电视台缴费处跟人家争得面红耳赤说是搞错了，结果发现消费明细上的日期跟姜丹尼尔的看家时段正好吻合的尴尬场景，就下意识地捏碎了手上的一枚葡萄。

“哎哟，我呸，这个小狗崽子吃多了要是不舒服，肯定又得找我的麻烦，不给了不给了。”

可怜的葡萄汁液四溅，邕圣祐下意识地舔了舔指尖，似乎并没有很甜感觉，怎么每次看到姜丹尼尔吃，总觉得肯定是人间至味？

罢了罢了，他拧开水龙头，褪净黏黏的指缝之间。水流太急，溅得他小腹上湿了一块，这种吃瘪的不爽感觉，让他彻底下定决心，在其他客人到来之前，都不再跟姜丹尼尔讲话。

 

姜丹尼尔斜躺在沙发之上，这个位置是他的专座，邕圣祐在与不在，他都坐在这儿。久而久之，沙发的皮垫也自然地根据他的身形而下陷。

邕圣祐之前一直吵着要换掉这张沙发，姜丹尼尔怀里抱着把沙发角落里三层外三层都抓得破破烂烂的邕家猫咪，一只手执拗地举起了好多次它的肉垫，同时还大声高喊，我投反对票，我不同意，我不接受这个决定。

在他主动示好，给邕猫猫的亲爹买了几套沙发巾之后，邕圣祐貌似也就随他去了。

“也不听听我的礼物，真是的。”姜丹尼尔目光所及，这种特别的布纹图案不是哪里都有得卖，一想到这还是他给邕圣祐挑的，他的思绪又转回到礼物上来。

姜丹尼尔属于消气快、需要哄的类型，邕圣祐只要再过来说两句软话他又立马消停了，无奈他就是不给他这个机会。

所以，绕来绕去，一会儿要冲破心跳负荷，一会儿又要佯装不知，就差打碎了直吞进肚子里的那个答案，究竟是什么呢？

姜丹尼尔到底想送三十岁的邕圣祐什么呢？

他啊，他其实是想把自己送给他。

没错，邕圣祐今年最大的麻烦仍然是他，最大的礼物，也应该是他才对。

 

 

姜丹尼尔百无聊赖地玩了会手机上的作曲程序，又因为不小心发出的声音过大，受到了远在厨房的邕圣祐的训斥，只得瘪着嘴锁屏。

姜丹尼尔手上这袋薯片吃到一半，另一半差不多全撒在邕圣祐早上刚吸过尘的地毯上了，他的同学、同事，朋友什么的也就差不多都到齐了。

他最近的暧昧对象，也就位了。

对方是邕圣祐手上洽谈项目的合作方，因为公事吃过几次饭。觥筹交错之间，邕圣祐感觉大概是那么个意思，又不想把自己当成清仓减价的甩货，好歹摆出个半推半就的架子，直到最近项目快要结束，才私下见了两次面。

事不过三，管他是好事还是坏事。

邕圣祐才不想奔三的第一个夜晚就孤身一人留守家中，收拾人群散去后的烂摊子。无论如何，他都想枕边有个活物，能在宿醉过后的清晨，在他耳边吸气吐气，证明三十岁不代表死亡，而代表新的开始。

 

“哎哟，黄先生来啦，你好你好你好，好久不见，最近是不是很忙的呀，你看你这脸都瘦了，这边坐这边坐，这边空调风吹得舒服的呀。”

得，邕圣祐还没来得及展示他精心准备的上有厅堂，下得厨房的光辉形象，姜丹尼尔已经先猴急得把人往客厅里带了。

邕圣祐心里窝火，嘴上也不好发脾气，笑眯眯又阴森森地走过去，跟人打招呼。刚想找个借口打发碍眼的姜丹尼尔一边呆着去，又瞟见他上衣上沾了两小块薯片，暗示意味颇浓地吐了句，“丹尼尔，你去看看厨房里晚餐要用的红酒醒好了没有，这个你不是最在行吗？”

姜丹尼尔也回瞪邕圣祐了两秒，才不情不愿地把屁股从沙发上抬起来，经过半蹲在一旁的邕圣祐，还是刻意停了停，鬼脸僵在脸上。

邕圣祐潋滟地侧着半张脸，正故作矜持地和这位黄先生客套地寒暄最近的喜好，自己也毫无意识地，从姜丹尼尔身上顺手摘下还未被抖掉的薯片。

黄先生看见他熟练地往嘴里放的动作，嘴角上挂着的、暖如窗外艳阳的笑容，也停顿了半拍。

 

小时候邕圣祐长得愈发瘦小，跟姜丹尼尔抢吃的几乎完全没赢过。偏偏姜丹尼尔在打画片和弹弹珠方面又有夺人的天赋，邕圣祐每周为数不多的零花钱，不是被姜丹尼尔骗走了，就是被他给正大光明地赢走了。

于是，姜丹尼尔口袋里总有吃不完的干脆面、薯片和软糖，邕圣祐又不好真的抢他的来吃，大人总该怪他这个做哥哥的，没有个做哥哥的样子。

逼到绝境，他就总是背后偷袭躲在小区公园或是家里某个角落，正美滋滋地享受胜利成果的姜丹尼尔，自背后一把把他手里的零食袋子往他圆鼓鼓的肚皮上摔。

此时路过，顺带要把邕圣祐拎回家的邕邕爸或者邕邕妈，总能见证自家毛头小子，很让人难为情地在姜丹尼尔肚皮上捡东西吃。薯片也好，泡芙球也行，哪怕是邕圣祐平时不见得有多爱吃的软糖，他都来者不拒。

现在的邕圣祐，也爱偶尔折腾一下享受零嘴时，双眼无神、陶醉其中，毫无戒备的姜丹尼尔，所以捡过来吃尽管不太卫生，却莫名地成为他们之间的一条无形纽带。

初见的人大概会心中暗自诧异如黄先生，而其实被邀请来聚会的大多数老友，早已见怪不怪。

 

“黄先生，你要不要喝点什么，我去倒。”

邕圣祐也没觉得自己的举动有多失常，谈话中对方的注意力无端端不太集中，他也只好尽力提醒他专注。再说他也不敢保证姜丹尼尔进去过后的厨房，跟他离开前保持一致，怎么说也得再去看看。

“不...不用了，你就倒你要喝的就行。”

邕圣祐朝他欠了欠身，站了起来，瞄到他手边放着的礼盒尺寸不小，暗自猜着正体为何物，转身迎接其他客人。

 

 

平日里友伴工作都极繁忙，像邕圣祐生日这样的场合也不是年年都有，待满满的烤箱都被掏空，邕圣祐张罗着姜丹尼尔取了三四回酒，等候已久的蛋糕才端上来。

姜丹尼尔难得主动请缨去端蛋糕，其实是去找邕圣祐藏起来的蜡烛。

邕圣祐看见手推车上多出来的一大包花花绿绿，气得酒杯都扶不稳。满桌的酒鬼又嗜甜得很，一个个都喝高了，拍手欢迎姜丹尼尔把巨型奶油巧克力圆饼端上桌。

姜丹尼尔刚入席，正好和邕圣祐坐的是个对角，邕圣祐看准了从餐桌底下把脚伸过去要踩他，未想姜丹尼尔一脸机灵地隔着半个奶油黑森林用膝盖抬了抬桌面，示意邕圣祐这是在做无用功，他早就双手环抱膝盖，盘腿而坐了。

邕圣祐收腿途中还不慎碰到位平时就老热心办坏事的朋友，这下好了，惊动了一尊大佛。邕圣祐紧张地屏住呼吸瞧了他两眼，他还以为是邕圣祐在加紧暗示他，赶忙站起来主持局面。

“哎哎哎，安静一下，安静一下，我有话要说。”

发言人已经喝得满头大汗，用吃蛋糕的小汤匙，叮咚叮咚地敲击着酒杯。

“我们圣祐君，今天已经是三十岁的单身汉了，为了给在座的各位隆重介绍我们圣祐的好，嗝————，与不好，尽早在2018年结束之前，把我们圣祐君，卖出去，嗝————，不是，是嫁出去，嗝————，不对，反正就是你们意会，我提议，我们现在来玩一个游戏！”

邕圣祐看见姜丹尼尔顺势递给发言人的一大包蜡烛，心下大叫不好，碍于黄先生还在，平时撒泼犯浑那套派不上用场，只好装作配合，兀自朝姜丹尼尔不满地眨了眨眼。

“好嘞，那我们这个蛋糕，就这么布置好了，我宣布，本次生日聚会之邕圣祐的真心话大冒险，现在开始！如大家所看到的这样，蛋糕最外边一圈随机插着不同数字的蜡烛，随机组合，任意搭配，一边我们放一个酒瓶，转到数字几，我们圣祐君，就给我们讲一个他那年生日的故事！”

邕圣祐一脸黑线，开始认真考虑起是凭空消失比较快，还是装作酒精中毒逃离现场比较轻松。早知道就不在电视购物上订那么多瓶酒了，这下别说猎艳成功了，他能否保住一岁时开裆裤外面那张遮羞用的尿布片，不被同在现场的姜丹尼尔扒掉，都是个问题。

 

“好啊，正好我认识圣祐不及在座的各位这么久，我也很想知道，他以前是什么样子的。”

黄先生一发话，在场的诸位又都开始起哄，喝得空空如也的酒瓶倒下来躺在桌面上，滋溜滋溜，转得飞快。邕圣祐听闻也勒令假笑爬满眼尾，对着黄先生甜甜地张望。

“十九。”大家为了保持蛋糕外围一圈不陷落下去，一边伸长脖子望着结果，一边不约而同地举起勺子，往软绵绵的奶油蛋糕中心挖去，身子都蜷曲成了煮熟的虾米，末了还舔舔嘴角、指尖遗留的巧克力碎。

其中就姜丹尼尔最为过分，一勺子挖下去，蛋糕都被掏空了心。

“十九岁啊，离现在有点太远了，记不得了。”

邕圣祐此时正是敢怒而不敢言，闷声闷气地回了一句，眼神是可怜无辜那一挂的，手还纯良地托着腮帮子，不知道的，还以为他真有那么健忘。

“怎么不记得，不是吵着要去看乐队公演结果买到假票，在场外哭成泪人，还对着售票处大叫来着。”

姜丹尼尔嘴边的奶油还没抹掉，还飘着绵软的云团，蛋糕也没咽得完全，声音尚带着点含糊不清，就开始揭他的老底。邕圣祐心里的小本本已经被他画红叉画得穿了孔，只能靠端起酒杯来解火。

“没想到圣祐还有这样的时候呢，我还一直以为他一直是，工作时冷静严肃的样子。”黄先生及时出来救场，邕圣祐在心里狂赞他温柔如水，善解人意。

不过他说着说着又补上一句，“那后来呢，后来怎么样了，十九岁的话，应该还在念大学吧，圣祐你后来有看成演出吗？”

黄先生是对着邕圣祐问的，邕圣祐不能不答，可他越答音量就越小，感觉上就越不情愿。

“就...当时没抢到票，为了看演出，还从首尔跑到了地方市来着，以为给的是正规票，没想到是假票，不过还好第二天还是看到了。”

邕圣祐在有意略过一些，他在心底，无法跳过的镜头。

他讲完这句话，没有礼貌地回望一眼，一直注视着他的黄先生，而是隔着高脚杯的杯壁，偷偷观察了一下姜丹尼尔的表情。

 

当时，手机也不太方便，他身上也没带够现金，本想凑合在附近找个住处住上一晚，阴差阳错之间，早先买好的、回首尔的车票也掉了，预算只够二中选一，他就灰头土脸地坐在场馆门口，又哭又闹来着。

里面是热热闹闹的音浪热潮和人头窜动，台阶上只有他抱着头，用深蓝色的乐队短袖擦鼻涕。

最后他哭得有些累了，是姜丹尼尔这个猪蹄子，用球鞋轻轻踢了他屁股一脚。

说来也真奇怪，比起惊喜或者讶异，邕圣祐一看到他熟悉的脸，倒是突然就有了发不完的火气，以为哭哑了的嗓子立刻复苏，顿时就对着姜丹尼尔大吼起来，“呀，你这小子，这么晚了怎么还在外面晃悠，还不回家！”

“听阿姨说你跑这儿来了，我不也没事吗，想说赶最后一班车来陪你玩两天。刚一直蹲在那儿等演唱会结束呢，摘下耳机才听到有个人声音跟你好像，绕到背后来一看，不就是你吗，哈哈哈哈哈邕圣祐哭了，邕圣祐哭得好丑啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”

邕圣祐本来看见姜丹尼尔两只小臂和露在短裤外的小腿上都是被蚊子叮的肿包，还有他别扭地手脚并用、四下瘙痒的动作，有些感动来着，一看他笑得浑身颤抖，邕圣祐就又火冒三丈高。

“我就是哭了怎么了，被音乐感动了，你懂个屁！你要再嘲笑我的话，请你火速离开我的视线！”

姜丹尼尔的出现总算晒干了邕圣祐的眼泪，他的苦楚和不明缘由的委屈，也终于有个地方可以发泄。

总之，那个晚上的姜丹尼尔，似乎因为他们面前溶溶的月光，而分外温柔了一点。

“我不跟你置气，走吧，出门之前我妈给我塞了钱，让我给你好好过生日，你想吃烤肉还是炸鸡？”

姜丹尼尔想把他从台阶上拉起来，可他坐得太死，一下没拉动，便开始好言好语地哄他。

“我不，我不吃，我不饿。”

邕圣祐想努力忽略在听到食物名字之时，他大肠蠕动发出的咕叽咕叽的声响，可惜实在嘹亮，姜丹尼尔不可能没有听见。

“走吧，明天再来，我保证一定能让你进场。”

姜丹尼尔说着这句承诺，语气笃定而坚持，透着少有的真诚。

“真的？拉钩！”

他们从小到大拉过千百次钩，亦互相骗过千百次。

不过这次，姜丹尼尔真的没有食言。

 

虽然已经三十岁的邕圣祐还是不知道，他到底是用什么办法搞到的票。

所幸姜丹尼尔面色如常，头埋在蛋糕里，内心似乎毫无波动。

黄先生简短地听完了故事，酒瓶子又呼呼地转起来。

这次的数字距离三十更近，是二十五。

桌前一位位肚子胀得老高，表情惬意的看客们知道，邕圣祐再不能以记不得了为借口，赶忙筷子叉子齐上阵敲击碗盘，催促他坦白从宽，抗拒从严。

“我不想说，哪有那么多故事可说，还不就随便过了，我喝酒吧。”

 

然而事实却截然相反。

邕圣祐怎么会不记得他的二十五岁的生日呢，他忘了哪个生日，也不会忘了那个的。

就在那天，一切都不同了。

生活看似美丽绚烂依旧，他的内心却逐渐崩塌、腐坏，人生的根基一点点、一点点地碎成粉末。

他到现在也没弄明白，他是走出了森林，还是干脆在其中迷失了方向。

头一次跟家里承认出柜，爸妈反对是没反对，但气压也低得可怕。

他在凌晨的城市街头买醉，将要背靠着电线杆睡着，摁下接听键，对着打来电话的姜丹尼尔就是一阵胡言乱语，最后还是被他捞回家里。

整个过程，一点惊喜，一点曲折也无。

那年的他，是多么渴望经历爱情的轰轰烈烈，经历青春的最后狂欢，经历冒险的奋不顾身啊。

他不过是喜欢男生而已，这是罪吗？这是病吗？

这是他的选择。

如果没有姜丹尼尔的那通电话，他说不定会被某个惊天大帅哥捡回家里，从此开启全新生命，他说不定会碰到头发火红、燃烧在他眼前，指尖有烟灰和火星齐齐落下的叛逆青年，然后用余生来把对方的吻和烟灰，揉进白色衬衫和冰冷血液里。

他幻想过坦白与解脱后，那么多那么多梦幻般的说不定和万一，可醒来以后，只有床头柜上姜丹尼尔倒的一杯水和一张纸条，还有据说是他亲自从厨房拖到他床边的呕吐专用垃圾桶。

他也不知道姜丹尼尔是否真的支持他的决定，还是只是默许了这是他突如其来的后青春反叛状态。

他不会问，他也不敢问。

 

“我来替他喝吧，他不能再喝了。之前喝酒伤了胃，到极限了。”

接过邕圣祐酒杯里满满一杯酒的不是黄先生，是已经沉默了好一会儿的姜丹尼尔。

邕圣祐告诉自己，黄先生是开车来的，刚刚就一直没有喝酒，也不该不明不白地为他挡酒。可他心底又难免有点失落，今晚他其实根本没想放黄先生走，他要是能为他喝上一杯也是好的。

偏偏姜丹尼尔在这个节骨眼上跳出来，真是。

他的胃，自然也是他正式进入二十五岁那天，喝出的问题。

他和姜丹尼尔都不可避免地想到了一些事，却都以酒精和当下的场合为借口，闭口不谈。

身边友人one shot, one shot的呼声高涨，邕圣祐起身预想夹一块蛋糕给姜丹尼尔，算是谢谢他挺身而出，沾满奶油的刀还没放下去切，姜丹尼尔已经一仰脖，全干了，表情是淡淡的落寞。

 

“十二，二十七，二十三......”

邕圣祐也不知道是在跟谁赌气，连连转到几个数字都垮脸下来，说是没什么故事好说的。

姜丹尼尔也不依不饶地一路干酒，眼见着桌上这瓶又要倒空了，姜丹尼尔也不说话。邕圣祐其实是想让他起头讲个两句，他好顺着往下说，结果他不仅不开口，还越喝越急。

邕圣祐本来喝酒就容易上头，加上情绪使然，整张脸都憋得通红。姜丹尼尔喝得更多，血管都在皮肤表层爆开来，就地碾碎了两颗火红的番茄一样，谁都好不到哪儿去。

“十五！”

看热闹不嫌事大，这场真心话大冒险，反倒变为他们两个的面红比拼。

邕圣祐也于心不忍了，干脆站起身来，一口气拔掉所有蜡烛，镇定片刻后发言，“最后一个，最后一个了，讲完散场，时候不早了，就不留大家了。”

人群欢呼鼓掌，纷纷端起酒杯，把最后一滴酒精也一饮而尽。

十五岁，十五到底有什么可说的呢。

邕圣祐努力想集中思维，奈何抵挡不了酒精上头带来的眩晕。

“切，你的十五岁有什么好说的，你不会以为你从十四岁养到十五岁的金鱼真的是同一只金鱼吧？哈哈哈哈哈，都是我买的，你连水都不敢换，怎么可能活那么久，你知道我在那一年里面，买了多少条金鱼吗？巷子里卖金鱼的大叔，都认识我了。”

他的黑骑士又一次赶来救场，不过这一次，全然没能将他及时拯救。

姜丹尼尔是喝多了没错，可邕圣祐却是真的，对金鱼的事，一无所知。

 

邕圣祐在十四岁的暑假，分到的生物作业是金鱼的观察日记，老师要求他们尽可能久地多写，如果能写满一年，会有特别的奖励。邕圣祐不算是拔尖的好学生，但不知怎么地，老师口中的那个神秘礼物，对那时的他来说，竟然有那么大的吸引力。

他拒绝去姜丹尼尔家看漫画书，一起欣赏最新到的电影碟片，一起分食炒年糕和鱼饼，一起在深更半夜里，呼噜噜地吸入拉面汤，拒绝一切需要让他出门的娱乐活动，就是为了看管好他的金鱼。

不过，他的热情，并不代表他真的适合饲养金鱼。

没过多久，姜丹尼尔偶然去他家里还书的时候，他还在洗澡，水缸里的金鱼已经翻过身去，死翘翘了。

十三岁的姜丹尼尔从没有想过真的把这件事情拆穿，也没有想过邕圣祐总有一天，可能会知道真相的。

相反，他立刻抱起装有金鱼的玻璃缸，朝着里屋的邕圣祐吼到，我把你的金鱼借去玩两天。

邕圣祐记得他每次是怎样气急败坏地把鱼缸从对面的姜丹尼尔家解救回来，也记得他写满了整整两个练习本的观察日记，甚至记得在他十五岁生日当天，他依旧遭受了姜丹尼尔的无良盗窃。

比他小上一岁的少年，为了不让他伤心难过，又有什么办法？

姜丹尼尔没有任何办法。

姜丹尼尔面对邕圣祐，永远没有任何办法。

尤其是他可以预想到的，他的眼泪。

他用水缸养起一条又一条在邕圣祐看来一模一样的小鱼，再一次又一次地赶在金鱼离开邕圣祐所在的世界之前，把它们偷偷换掉，粉饰太平。

姜丹尼尔的母亲有问过他，这样做的意义到底是什么？

他的回答显然超出了他当时的年纪该有的心智，他说，邕圣祐要操心的事情已经够多了，我想让他开心。他笑起来，比哭起来，好看一万倍。

他光操心大气变暖，操心圣诞老人到底会不会来，操心戴眼镜戴久了会不会变丑，操心楼下即将产崽的猫妈妈都忙不过来，何必徒增他的烦恼。

我想让他开心这句话，就这样一直贯穿着他们相处的这么多年头。

 

姜丹尼尔什么别的都不想要，只是想让邕圣祐开心而已。

今晚是他喝得太多，心里太闷，破戒了。

如果可以，关于金鱼和盛夏的演唱会门票，关于冰雕和海鲜自助餐，关于姜丹尼尔对邕圣祐真正有的心思，他想一辈子，一辈子都不要说出去。

“你说够了吧？不管是你给我的，还是我以为的，都是我的，与你无关。”

邕圣祐说话的声音都在颤抖，声线里压不住的苦。

全场恢复寂静，宛若刚才的欢笑与玩闹只是一场梦境。黄先生在内的所有宾客，都做起拿包走人的准备。

盛宴难再续。

邕圣祐强忍着泪意站到玄关门口，帮着朋友们找鞋的找鞋，叫车的叫车，姜丹尼尔自动留下来收拾他们丢下的一片狼藉。

送到黄先生，他温和地指指里面，对着邕圣祐耳语，让他跟姜丹尼尔好好聊一聊。

邕圣祐登时就在想，黄先生这么好，如同之前所有曾出现在他生命里的好好先生们一样好，各个都是百里挑一。为什么到最后，死赖在他身边不走的，只有姜丹尼尔这个破坏他一年又一年的生日，导致他每年的生日愿望都不能实现的大烂人呢？

 

“姜丹尼尔，你就不知道说句话吗？刚才那么能说，现在一句话都讲不出来了？我们在演哑剧？”

他等着他道歉，等着他来哄他一下，却没有勇气真的接受他从此退出他的生命。

“你想让我说什么？”姜丹尼尔手里还捧着酒瓶，用渐渐变空的瓶底，照着眼前的邕圣祐看。

“我不知道什么，你就说什么呗。你不是多得是把我骗得团团转的小秘密吗？”

他无非想让他知道，他是真的生气了。

 

“邕圣祐，你从二十五岁开始的生日愿望，都是男人。而我每年的生日愿望，不知道从什么时候起，已经变成了你。我也不是只喜欢男的，或者真的有病。我就是想要你。”

姜丹尼尔吐字清晰，头脑清醒，语气仿佛是在陈述一件与自己毫无关系的事情。

“你喝多了，你去洗把脸，或者去沙发上躺会。”

邕圣祐已经无法承受今晚的情绪波动，无力再与他认为已经醉酒的姜丹尼尔，再做挣扎。

“我总是想啊，我一直想啊，我想如果这个冰雕拖到你家楼下还没化完，我就跟你表白。我蹲在草丛里不是想拍你摔跤，是想跳出来跟你说我喜欢你。结果呢，结果你晚下来了一步，冰雕的脚也没了，我想，这是天意，我要等。”

姜丹尼尔笨拙地拧开水龙头，把餐具倒下去，泡进水里，背对着邕圣祐泛红的眼眶和抿得紧紧的嘴角。

“后来我跟你上了一个大学，就凭我的成绩和我对你的歪心思，我怎么着还是进去了。你是不是还想知道演唱会票的事，好啊，那我告诉你，我那天晚上执意要和你分房睡，不是因为我嫌你，是因为我半夜就跑出去排队了，买到了余票。我最后看得哈欠连连，不是因为我不感兴趣，是因为我又傻又想爱你，看到你开心了，我才放心。”

迎接邕圣祐细微的啜泣声的，是姜丹尼尔大力搓洗杯子的响动。

“你知道谁买走了你们社联平安夜最后卖不出去的几箱苹果吗？你说你从那天开始，重新相信圣诞老人。你知道你几点下课，校门口的奶茶店几点开始排队吗？哪有那么多顺路顺便顺手，我总是趁没课的时候，小跑过去。你知道每年过年，你妈妈封给我的红包背面，永远写的是，我的第二个儿子吗？你们家一家四口，不算猫，加上猫也就五口，撇开你，都知道我的惦记。”

邕圣祐湿湿的脸，捂上姜丹尼尔僵在原地的背脊，手环到他的腰间。

他是第一次抱他，触感新鲜，却又像两具躯壳早已捆绑一起，百年未离。

“不过这些你可以都不用知道，你只要知道一点就好了。我爱你。恐怕往后不再相见，不能再装作不爱你，只作为朋友接近你，我也爱你。我唯一的希望，就是你能快乐。”

姜丹尼尔转过身，面对着他因为泪花而闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“但是我如果要爱你，就要做陪你走下去的最后一个人。不然，我爱不起。”

 

把爱放在掌心里，却一直低头找啊，找啊，怎么找都觉得找不到的邕圣祐，终于明白。

到头来能让他会心地笑，让他捧腹大笑，让他眼泪凝在睫毛之上去笑，让他一想到就会泛起掩饰不住的笑意的，不是别人，也不可能是别人，还是姜丹尼尔。

他上哪儿去找另一个姜丹尼尔呢？

他再也找不到一个，用如此拙劣的演技，在他面前扮演假装不爱他的，少年。

假装不爱的少年，反过来，才是他的本真。

年少的爱不装假。

他们会一直爱下去的，即使他们已经爱了很久。

 

“其实...”

邕圣祐余下的真心话和滚烫泪，被姜丹尼尔急切炙热的吻，尽数吞没。

他们吻得太快，靠得太近，几乎无法呼吸，直到姜丹尼尔恋恋不舍地放开邕圣祐，他才断断续续地开口说着话。

“其实...其实我都知道啊，我...我也不知道我是怎么回事，可能...我可能...一直在等你跟我说。”

 

岁月无情，期间邕圣祐掉了无数次手机，换过无数次号码，紧急联络人除了姜丹尼尔，没存过别人。打电话给他，发消息给他，透过电流或是门缝直接听到他的声音，紧接着大笑、大哭，大声吼叫，慢慢慢慢，已经变成了他日常生活，最重要的组成部分之一。

出差、旅行，离港归家，他没有需要报备的对象，只有未读的讯息和未接的电话。

关心是一种习惯，依赖也是。

姜丹尼尔就是他的家，是他的生活和人生里，最接近爱的东西。

十几年前，姜丹尼尔和他赌气掰断的翻盖手机，他还好好地收在抽屉里。机身上粘着的大头贴里，他们的头紧靠在一起，发丝与发丝相连，还没经过染色和漂白，只有盖不住的傻气。

硬要带姜丹尼尔去吃海鲜自助餐也不单单是为了气他，更是因为，邕圣祐听说他喜欢的女孩子在那里打工，想给临近考试的他鼓鼓劲。

虽然邕圣祐翻烤着扇贝的间隙，依然在心里嘀咕，感觉也不怎么漂亮嘛，脸可能有他两个大，这种女孩，怎么能把姜丹尼尔，迷得神魂颠倒？

大学毕业照上，唯一一个不是同班同学的人，也是姜丹尼尔。

他侧蹲在图书馆门口的台阶上，正给抱着花束，忙着把学士帽歪到一旁，露出精心打理过的逗号刘海，无法及时弯腰的邕圣祐，系一边散开了的球鞋带子。后背宽厚，侧脸真挚而温情。

姜丹尼尔更不需要知道，在过去许许多多的节日里，邕圣祐替他代收了多少情书和巧克力，捏碎过多少颗少女彷徨的心。

姜丹尼尔太好了，妖魔鬼怪不许近身，不能让他无故伤心。

什么时候舍得放手呢？邕圣祐现在才有了答案。

直到......

直到他们承认过去所有等待和停摆、掩饰和假装，不过是为了抓紧彼此而已。

 

 

“你还记不记得你送我的那台相机，和据你说随相机附赠的一包花籽？”

邕圣祐的三十岁生日之夜，床边确实应该躺个男人。

他以前怎么想也不会想到，最后是他把这个男孩，变成男人。

现在吻到衣衫凌乱，肢体交缠，他才觉得，怎么想都应该是这个人，是这张脸。

“相机是我托好大一圈朋友买的，花籽是因为，那时候不是流行送那种东西吗？”

姜丹尼尔自以为假装得很好，不露任何破绽。

“快门寿命早就到期了，还剩为数不多的几十下。本来想留到你的婚礼，或者我结婚的时候，你当了伴郎照相用。花籽我种活了，不过你好像买错了，不然就是被风吹走了，我们家后院爬得稀稀疏疏，老被你嘲笑的丝瓜藤，就是结晶。”

他纳闷的另一个问题，在他说话的同时，由着他至头顶脱掉姜丹尼尔上衣的动作，也迎刃而解。姜丹尼尔这个到死都是独身主义者的孤狼，一年有三百多天，都坚持锻炼，锤出一身的腱子肉，是要干嘛？

原来肥水不流外人田，姜氏理应陪邕氏。

 

“现在求婚，会不会太快了点？”

姜氏听出他话里有话，又实在难忍对于丝瓜的迷思而感到的爆笑，手指在邕圣祐平坦光滑的小腹上，来回打着圈。

“不快不快，但我也不是非要今晚。我只是想说，我们没种过的花，以后，请你认真地，认真地，在我的身上播种，让我开花，等我结出果实，等我成熟，将我采摘，等我枯萎，将我抚慰。”

但假装不爱邕圣祐的姜丹尼尔，才不会让他凋谢在时间的风霜里。

他们日复一日，年复一年，在彼此眼中，在爱里，永远年轻。

“嗯，只要我们在一起。”

满室云和雨，泪与笑意，重逢与快意。


	32. 喜抱金猪

喜抱金猪

 

“姜义建，我可告诉你，你今天不回家可以，不接电话也可以，但是你的母亲我，最近由于小区运动会又开始练标枪了，你要是不想哪天被我，哗——地一下，你最好还是......”

 

姜丹尼尔，a.k.a釜山小伙姜义建，来首尔务工快第六个年头了，还是忍不住会偶尔在玩过两下运动的前职业选手姜母的手掌心内，瑟瑟发抖。

 

“哎呀，您别忙活了，多注意身体，别伤着您金贵的身体。我估摸着我今天聚餐结束后也不会太晚，最后一班KTX还没停呢，我现在立刻马上订票，然后回家，您千万千万别急。”

 

姜丹尼尔想了想十几岁的时候，隔壁家的小孩老在学校里欺负他，逛着逛着超市碰到了，母亲装作不经意之间飞过去与校园恶霸擦肩而过的半条火腿，掂量掂量了自己因为年底工作太多而逐渐松弛的肌肉，决定还是硬着头皮回趟釜山为妙。

 

再说了，绕来绕去能有什么事？

 

马上就是崭新的二零一九年了，他一个年近二十八岁，感情状况长期空窗的漂泊单身狗，能不明白吗？

 

姜丹尼尔回家要路过弯弯曲曲的一条绵延不绝的小巷子，街道两边的住户都是从小看着他长大的，一口一个义建回来了，纷纷对他表示热情。姜丹尼尔倒也随意，单手拎了个公文包，上班穿的西装领带外面套了件深黑的羽绒服，走路还是风风火火的，挨家挨户地打着招呼。

 

有的长辈正在摆摊兜售零食、海产，有的正在准备年货，一家塞个黑色塑料袋过来，塞满了甜甜的小橘子，一家追着走得极快的姜丹尼尔身后跑，硬要他收下刚晒好的鱿鱼干，晚上回家配着烧酒、用手撕着吃。

 

姜丹尼尔难得回一趟家，一回来还没踱到家门口，两只手里已经塞满了战利品，他甩甩手中密密麻麻的黑色袋子和彩色的针织袋，深刻怀疑除了嘴里的小银鱼干，手里剥了一半的灯笼橘，他甚至收获了几块晃晃悠悠的嫩豆腐回家打汤喝。

 

还没爬上自家的传世房在的小坡，他就听到母亲大老远的魔音穿耳，断断续续听了一点，他也猜个八九不离十。本来想蹲在栅栏后面再偷吃点杂七杂八的零嘴，也不知道是他吐核声音太响还是个子太高，姜母很快已经打发走了街坊，暗暗地咳了两声，示意他该出来了。

 

“咳咳......”

 

姜丹尼尔紧张地用拎着手提袋的右手抱头，不想承认这个事实。

 

“数到五，快点换鞋进来，不然我就去申请，这周的小区会议，在我们家开，让你体会体会长辈们对你的关心。”

 

姜母转身头也不回地朝家里走去，就是门是虚掩着的，没带上，仿佛在等待谁的接近。

 

“诶诶诶诶，您别着急啊，我这不回来了吗，会议可不能在咱家办，咱家真的不合适，那多吵啊......”

 

总之釜山的儿子提溜着一块因为过于焦虑而被自己的掌风给一把拍碎的豆腐，嘴里还是突突突往外发射釜山话，跟在母亲身后，咋咋呼呼地抗议。

 

姜母随手做了几个拿手好菜，又以已经吃过饭了为借口，全程全神贯注地盯着姜丹尼尔大口大口地夹菜、扒饭，席间还时不时给他纸巾擦嘴，起身去厨房给他盛水，让他慢点吃，千万别噎着。姜母看他看得越投入，他就越惊慌，以至于吃到最后，姜丹尼尔已经按捺不住想要离席逃跑的心情。

 

“妈，您有事儿说事行吗？您老盯着我看，我会以为我脸上沾了什么东西呢！”

 

姜丹尼尔喝了一口嫩豆腐羹浓汤，顺带塞了满满一嘴的番茄块。

 

“没事儿，我当妈的能有啥事，我就想好好看看你。”

 

得，好好看看你这句话一出，姜丹尼尔彻底断了再添一碗饭的念头，他夹起面前剩的最后一片泡菜，凑合着吃完了碗里最后一粒米。

 

“您又去庙里找高僧算过了？怕跟高僧描述的我的长相跟现在实际有什么不一样，所以一再地看我，还强迫我回釜山？”

 

姜丹尼尔高中是住校制，离高考还有小半年呢，姜母就跑到传说中很灵的神婆那儿去给他算学业运，总结来说就是人家鸡王母仙女下凡，非要说姜丹尼尔长得大耳肥头，眼睛又小还不聚光，肯定不是读书的材料，让他妈妈趁早断了让他走读书这条路的念想。

 

姜母一听这话差点瘫坐在地上，但还是每周时不时地给姜丹尼尔打个电话问候他的情况，当然啦，神婆说的唯一解决办法———改名字，她也有在积极尝试，说什么外来名字洋气，提运势，硬是不明不白地拉着姜义建去把用了十几年的旧名字，给注销了。

 

但这些都不是最好笑的。

 

最好笑的是，年幼的姜义建由于算命阿婆随口胡诌的几句鬼话真的痛改前非、醍醐灌顶，努力学习，半年瘦了二十斤不止，吃饭只吃卷好的紫菜包饭，喝水都是大瓶的塑料瓶往嘴里灌茶水，等到放榜当日，虽然没到传说中的三大，但也和预言中的名落孙山，相差甚远。

 

讲道理，直至今日在姜丹尼尔的内心深处，他有没有考上大学，都和母亲来的这场闹剧无任何关系，全靠自己努力拼搏。而得知他录取成功之后，还拿着他暴瘦后的毕业照片去重新算命的母亲却不以为然。

 

神婆是这么说的，“这个小伙子能吃苦，眉宇之间一股子英气，是能成功的好材料。”

 

蹲在山门口等着母亲的姜丹尼尔心里腹诽，“人都是一个人，怎么一下子是材料，一下子不是材料。这封建迷信啊，要不得要不得。”

 

不过，他的大学生活和毕业后的工作领域，确实也能谈得上一帆风顺，撇开大家都有的偶尔碰壁不谈，他也算是同等资历和年纪中，小有成就的一个。

 

也正因为此，姜母简直对于到各处去寻仙访道，乐此不疲。

 

姜丹尼尔即使见怪不怪，也不是不嗔怪。

 

“那我不管你怎么说，这高人可灵了，我排了大半年，才在年前排上呢。反正人家说了，新的一年啊，你可是命中有煞，要想平平安安、顺顺利利啊，只能赶紧成家。”

 

姜丹尼尔站起来帮母亲收拾碗筷，主动请缨围上围裙要洗碗、洗锅，奋力想逃脱她的传教现场。

 

“知道了，我这不是在找吗，指不定哪天就给您带回来了。”

 

即便同性婚姻大家已经见怪不怪，老街道里的好几户都已经喜迎上门儿婿了，但毕竟选择有限，姜丹尼尔有点过分挑剔了，挑挑拣拣，最后只剩他自己。

 

“不行，你得找个属猪的，冲喜！最好是今年再把孩子要上，大师说了，准灵！”

 

姜丹尼尔不禁开始想象一个画面，在这风水命格大师的眼中，人人都由出生年份被划分成不同的动物，而姻缘的发生，就是癞蛤蟆被一只路过的牛用蹄子踩过，明明都浑身是毛病了，还在牵线搭桥，谎称命中注定。

 

他再想想，结婚照里他人高马大地抱着一只身穿大红色喜服的福猪，他和猪的脚边还有两只他们一起生的的小猪，还在用鼻子拱地，宛若置身沙坑之中，他就汗毛倒立，连连摇头。

 

“你这孩子，你摇头干什么？你摇头这事儿就算了吗？你妈我也是担心你，你说你......”

 

就连水槽底上冒出来的洗洁精泡沫都像猪吐出来的泡泡，姜丹尼尔觉得，他今晚恐怕是非要经历人猪大战的梦境不可了。

 

事实证明，封建迷信思想，在各个地方，尤其是釜山，还是有很深的余孽。

 

元旦年假的第一天，前一天夜里还被一只浑身涂满金箔，一边跑还一边喊着自己名字的小猪追着从印度跑到尼泊尔的姜丹尼尔，一大清早浮肿着脸，就被姜母往手里塞了个小锅，让他去胡同公园门口的鲍鱼粥店，买点早饭回来。

 

姜丹尼尔一边在玄关穿鞋一边软绵绵地往门框上倒，就在姜母预备抄起手边类似于抹布和拖把杆一类的东西给他表演一个标枪首发仪式之时，他好容易才振作精神，把外套内里的睡衣扣子扣好，抹了两把眼角和嘴边的口水印。

 

“你要是正好路过相亲角，觉得感兴趣去看看也行，记得去找属猪的知道吗，属猪的，应该比你小个四岁就对了。”

 

姜丹尼尔刚呼吸到海边城市清晨清新的空气，就被母亲装作漫不经心顺嘴说出的这句话给激起了，他是纳闷早上家里什么时候吃过鲍鱼粥了，还河蟹粥呢。

 

“妈啊，”姜母努力想关上门板，把他关在门外，不听他的抗争，无奈姜丹尼尔也是一米八的大个子，力气也不算小，带盖的小锅就卡在小缝里，母子僵持着，“你不会把我的个人信息也贴上去了吧？”

 

姜妈妈回答得十分坦荡大方，就跟她砰地一声大力把没带钥匙的姜丹尼尔摔在门外一样。

 

“当然，注册会员没有个人信息怎么行？照片你不用担心，用的还是你之前最瘦的时候那张，哎哟那腹肌，我看了都心动的呀！我还准备给你安排几次相亲对对碰活动呢......”

 

姜丹尼尔愤怒地拍了两下门，决定一不做二不休，亲自去把这个会员资格注销掉。

 

想他釜山一条虫，划掉，一条龙，绝世好一，分分钟荷尔蒙爆棚A过街的老实人一枚，要工作有工作，要车有车，情商、智商一个不差，他凭什么去相亲角自我兜售？他这样的，就是到了三十八岁也不算晚！

 

他是瞧不上，他可不是不想要！与其在错误的对象上浪费时间，参见母亲所有算过说合适的前任和前前任们，不如努力把自己变得更好，让等待变得值得。

 

姜丹尼尔对爱情和婚姻有一种按部就班的固执，任何人都不能擅自加快这个进程，连母亲也不行，他一头蓬乱的金棕色鸡窝毛，也不行。

 

姜丹尼尔戴上帽兜，把小锅放到专给为子女们相亲的父、母亲坐的桌椅上，鬼鬼祟祟地顺着公园的整个相亲角扫视自己的那张红纸的所在。

 

相亲角以摆满桌椅的凉亭为中心，辐射范围内满眼望去全是并排种植的树木，树木与树木之间距离相仿，用红字的宽线把树干连缀到一起。两棵树之间约略可以挂三到四张个人情况，仔仔细细地由家属或者本人写着出生年月和属相，性别和兴趣爱好等等信息，连工作单位和年收入这些也全不放过。

 

姜丹尼尔找着找着还看到几位以前的同学或者发小，忍不住扑哧大笑起来，在早晨静谧地为儿女谋夫婿、谋儿媳的氛围中，显得格外跳脱。

 

“就是这张，就是这张，哼，还不是被我抓到，马上我就去注销会员资格！”

 

姜丹尼尔站在自己的介绍卡前面，不用仔细看也知道是母亲熟悉的字迹，由于没有带任何工具出门，他只能徒手把纸板往下拖拽，试图撕破纸板外面封住的一层塑料封膜，无奈纸板有些过于紧实，看来不多费点力气，根本拽不下来。

 

姜丹尼尔使劲发挥着他的小臂和上臂强大的肌肉，边拉扯着线边往后退，力求尽力扩大受力的范围，以达到最佳效果，他脚步紊乱地倒着没有走上几步，后脑勺就结结实实撞上同样也在做着后退运动的一个人，脑壳发出清脆的响声。

 

“不好意思！”两人几乎异口同声，同时说出，想必都是忙着把身份卡给弄下来，忘了观望身后到底有没有人。

 

姜丹尼尔边吃力地捂着后脑勺，边回头看人，准备看清对方的样子，再说句抱歉。

 

然后，他就遇到邕圣祐。

 

该写进诗行，该载入人生十大难忘瞬间，该小心珍藏进爸爸和爹地的回忆录，该讲给未来无数个子子孙孙听。

 

可他说的第一句话倒是有一点突兀，又有一点煞风景，他说，“请问，冒昧地打扰您，您是属猪的吗？”

 

面前的青年应该必须绝对是属猪吧。

 

他仿佛化身为最高超的命理大师，准备捻起两人的生辰八字，放到炼丹炉里杂烩出适合恋爱和结婚的结果来。

 

冬日的早晨，海风凉凉咸咸的，有一点绵里藏刀的意味，邕圣祐戴着白色的卫衣帽子，脸颊冻得红通通的，鼻头也是小猪仔一样的粉红，眼睛亮而眯起，手定在原地，明明是正当地拆下卡片，却表现得像偷吃被主人发现一般，软软萌萌，拎起后颈就能放进牛奶浴缸里泡一泡一般。

 

“我是，但我今年不是二十四岁，我三十六了。”

 

邕圣祐抱歉地把弄着胸前两根卫衣的带子，手指头也是淡粉色的，晶莹的粉玉一般，说完后有些不好意思地低下头，大概是猜到了，他的长相欺骗性很强，很容易让人误解。

 

“没关系，我们留个联系方式吧，以后说不定还有机会见面的。”

 

姜丹尼尔哈了一口气到嘴边，想检查检查口气，得来的结果不算太好，于是只好用袖口半捂着嘴，向他伸出另一只手。

 

他以为对方会把温润细软的手掌乖乖地伸过来和他交握，没想到只是怯生生地把以大红为底色，黑色的毛笔写着一行行字的卡片放进他手心，并未和他有任何直接的生理接触。

 

“不好意思，我没有带手机，身上也没有纸笔，你要的话，这个就给你吧。”

 

他的小金猪在年假的第一天，真正的新年到来之时，给他封了一个绝顶可爱的红包。

 

如果去买鲍鱼粥的时候，老板没有错误地以为他放在桌旁的那张纸，是无用的垫板，而把滚烫的小锅往上一扣，就好了。

 

无数的猪年生人中，邕圣祐就这样被淹没在其中。

 

好死不死红色利是纸上的其他信息都还是完完整整，邕圣祐，男，三十六岁，仁川人，首尔工作，爱好，看电影，摄影，音乐......独独那串电话号码，给糊成了氤氲的墨水一滩，别说开头的几个数字了，就连完整的三五个数字都无法辨认。

 

整个年假剩下的时间，就在姜丹尼尔拒绝出门为母亲跑腿和时不时拿出捂在心口的那张红纸仔细端详中度过。据说，有很多外地的父母会因为喜欢釜山人的性格、人品，而千里迢迢地跑过来给自己的孩子安排相亲。

 

在那个寒冷而又温情的早上，姜丹尼尔遇到的邕圣祐，恐怕就符合这种情况。

 

仁川人海，茫茫人海。

 

他还没来得及确认他们是否能够拥有被称为爱情的东西，就这样与他遗憾擦肩了。

 

这不公平，却又很常见。两个人真的遇到，要经历太多太多的如果和没有如果，他不过是个造化作弄下的凡人罢了。

 

姜丹尼尔在离开釜山重返首尔的列车上，还是依然没有停止张望，或许有千万分之一的可能，或许是同一班列车，或许他们能重逢，他这样想。

 

他的车厢在列车的尾端，他从第一节车厢走上去，手里拎着母亲给的拌菜和海鲜，一路低头弯腰喊着借过、不好意思，一路仔仔细细地看。当有一个座位还空着，尚没有人占领，他的心里就落下去一块。

 

直到走到他所在的位置，放置好行李，他仍然站起身来，望着人满为患的车厢。

 

然后，他在列车启动时，突然想开了。

 

他之前所以一直害怕恋爱，拒绝去与新的恋人见面，不想真的开展一段新的恋情，大概就是因为他实在厌倦了每次都是一样的展开，一样的过渡，一样的整理关系，一样的不再联络。他不想再从播放列表里删去几首歌了，也不想再由一家餐厅的熟客转为另一家餐厅的waiting list。

 

他看起来比谁都要娴熟，比谁都要自信勇敢，但其实，他只是人群之中，最怯懦，最害怕，最担心自己会独身一人的胆小鬼罢了。

 

新的一年，如果果真要让它变成崭新的一年，那不管是谁，不管是不是所谓的属猪，只要他有一丝的确信，只要他能捕捉到心动，他都要去勇敢尝试。

 

不受伤怎么获得爱，不去爱怎么避免受伤害。

 

2019版本的豁达青年姜丹尼尔，宿醉过，轰趴过，穿着衣服从脱得赤条条的男男女女身边爬起来离场过，还是没能重获心动的感觉。

 

他总觉得，只要他想，他闭上眼睛就能回到那个故乡的清晨，可对面人的样子，也渐渐变得有些模糊不清，只有名字还牢牢刻在记忆中。

 

他是躺在办公室的加班椅上，被姜母的电话吵醒的。他还以为是他为当天下午的重大项目发表定的闹钟响了，一个激灵从椅子面上弹跳起来，蹬掉身上盖着的毛毯，准备叫醒余下的组员，揉揉眼睛看看清楚，才发现是亲妈的夺命来电，好不容易紧绷的神经，也没有放松多少。

 

“妈，我这儿真的忙项目呢，您有事说事，没事儿我下午结束了给你打回去。”

 

姜丹尼尔随即打了个天大的哈欠，把同事抽的烟头和喝完的咖啡杯一起收拾好了。

 

“也没什么正事，就是我们小孩在首尔圈的父母们，准备办一场线下相亲活动，大概就是几百个人走走过场，你看看你意下如何啊？”

 

姜丹尼尔差点一怒之下挂断电话，但他转念一想，又想到邕姓实在少见，万一说不准他还有机会，于是他和姜母的对话就变得十分奇奇怪怪。

 

“我当然，”这是个大声的升调，不满和愤慨兼有之，“不...”，不字坚定又顽强，转承着一句乖巧的，“要去啦！我要去，我要去，我肯定会去的！”

 

姜母握着手机的手微微颤抖，拿起杂物篮子里的掏耳棒，打算清理一下，免得是她听错。

 

姜丹尼尔进入会场的时候，现场已经是一片人头攒动，声势浩大，锣鼓喧天的景象了。年龄不等，样貌参差不齐，表情有笑有丧的各路青年们，都在忙着物色过年回家能够拿得出手的人选。

 

他转了两圈，觉得自己又傻又乏味，熟悉的想要逃跑的感觉再度向他袭来。仔细琢磨琢磨也是，人家大老远从仁川跑到釜山就为了保护一下个人信息，还在路上遇到一个问了年纪和属相就不大说话的怪人，难道还会出现在相亲现场吗？

 

二十八岁附近大概是不会了。

 

三十六岁的话，还是会的吧。

 

姜丹尼尔正想得入神，晕晕乎乎地就被一双骨节分明的手拽住，往二对二相亲的卡座上拖，他刚想嚷嚷出声，对方抓着他手的动作反而更加大力了，他定睛一看，这人模样有点熟悉？

 

还是同一件白色的卫衣，邕圣祐紧紧拽着他不让他逃跑，“我是邕圣祐，我们见过的，请你帮我一个忙。”

 

姜丹尼尔往卡座上坐定，才发现对面是一男一女一对，长得就穷凶恶极，不像什么好人，再一瞥旁边坐着的邕圣祐嘴巴微撅的委屈表情，想也是有什么难言之隐，便先入为主地打起招呼来。

 

“两位，跟我们小邕，是什么关系？”

 

邕圣祐听完倒也一惊，想松开牵着姜丹尼尔的手，不料却被他握得更紧，手心几乎要捂出暖汗。

 

“哎，我们也是出于好心，这不听说这边有个相亲会，就来看看，邕圣祐是我们家老邻居了，单身挺久了，以前有个男朋友啊......，一直没走出来......，我们听说他找了个新的相亲对象，我们也不信啊，这不今天跟来看看......”

 

女大三都抱金砖了，邕圣祐还是他姜丹尼尔喜欢的男的。

 

大三就算一块金砖，邕圣祐还显小，说出去跟他同龄也没人会怀疑，仔细数数他姜丹尼尔，今天该捡到好几块大金砖了。

再说人家连封建迷信、命运安排都符合，他才没有理由不抓紧呢。

 

姜丹尼尔微笑着扬起紧紧牵着邕圣祐的那只手，十指紧扣着，摆到桌面上。表情自然而流畅，全然不顾邕圣祐烧得通红的脸颊和滚烫的体温。

 

“怎么能是相亲对象呢？我是这孩子的追求者。还没追到，还要看我表现。以前怎么样，我干涉不了，以后怎么样我也说不准，现在我整个人、整颗心，是放在他这里的，没错。”

 

邕圣祐三十过后，除了家姐和父母，谁会用孩子来喊他啊，更何况还是个差好几岁的年下，心里电流呲溜呲溜地通过，圆圆的眼珠不知道看哪里好，只能一下瞪一下对面的闲事佬，一下看看空无一物的桌面和他们扣在一起的两只手。口干舌燥不说，身上还迅速冒出细密密的汗。

 

姜丹尼尔又和对面攀谈了一会儿，他们就识相地赶紧走人了。邕圣祐意识到了姜丹尼尔在盯着他看，不好意思回头，只执拗地定住视线，直视前方，仿佛在做什么发呆训练。

 

“小朋友，你这里流汗了。”

 

姜丹尼尔用空出来的手掌给邕圣祐揩了揩额角，吸干他狂冒的汗珠，邕圣祐旋即转过脸来瞧着他，瞳仁亮晶晶、水汪汪的，不掺杂一点情绪，只是迷路的小猫，在观察有趣的人类。

 

人类也跟着脸红了，但不是感觉不好的那种。

 

是“终于让你发现，世界上有个我，并且愿意看着我”的那种。

 

于是，他们安静待了一会儿，又开始了如下的对话。

 

“像我这种年纪比较大的人，情绪比较脆弱，比较难以甩掉的，如果要跟我一起的话，你要有心理准备。”

 

邕圣祐在很严肃地跟姜丹尼尔谈以后交往与否的问题，急于把年龄差、感情经历这些障碍摆在姜丹尼尔面前，吓退他向他迈向的脚步。

 

“我家里真的很着急找对象结婚的，我可能不能等，我希望进程可以快一点，如果要跟我见面的话，你要有随时结婚的想法才行。”

 

姜丹尼尔看似目光涣散，注意力不在邕圣祐身上，但实际上，全程都在思考一个问题。

 

在过去的，邕圣祐没有他的那十几年生命里，在他是大学生，背着书包匆匆从图书馆跑到教室，揉着眼睛举起手应答着老师的点名，双休偶尔出去和奇怪的男人约会的岁月里，他怎么不知道早点出现，早一点再早一点出现啊。

 

虽然那时候他可能还在上初中没跑啦。但身边跟一个叼着棒棒糖的小鬼，总比孤零零的一个人要好吧。

 

真希望那个小鬼可以很直接地在学校里的台阶上拦住他，对他说，以后我会长大，我会娶你的，你要等我啊。

 

“我是个缺点很多，毛病不少的人......”姜丹尼尔觉得，邕圣祐要是跟每个相亲对象都说这么多，他相得出去才怪咧。

 

不过还好他跟每个相亲对象都会说这么多，他还好好地在原地等他。

 

“论毛病我也不是没有，你不用怕年纪，我还担心你觉得我年纪小，不够稳重，我也很粘人很喜欢缠着你，有时候偶尔也会哭哭鼻子，你觉得伤心我可以陪你一起伤心，你觉得开心我可以把这份开心变成双倍的开心。我说要试试就是真的想跟你试试，再说你的属相，按照神算子的算法，横竖也跟我很合适，你要是还有什么顾虑，我们都可以一起解决。”

 

他又嘴角上扬，对着好不容易说了一大通话，无言地舔着嘴唇的邕圣祐看。邕圣祐回看了他两眼，又低下头，摸了摸发胶喷得满满的逗号刘海，又悄悄抬起头瞄了他一眼。

 

整个全过程姜丹尼尔都没能把目光从他的身上移开。

 

眼角有细细窄窄的纹路也可爱，皱起脸来也可爱，泫然欲泣地也可爱，偷偷看他又偷偷琢磨想法的样子也很可爱。

 

“我还有一个请求，快过年了，下周可以陪我回家吗？也不是什么正式的上门，就今天这么一闹可能邻里街坊都知道了，今年不带人回家，我也难做。你要是不愿意的话，我找朋友帮忙就好了，不用特别麻烦你的......”

 

姜丹尼尔差点立即掏出手机打给还在小区运动馆里练标枪的姜母，朝她激情大叫，“妈，我要上门当儿婿了！！！！！”

 

“愿意愿意，就当是约会也行，非常非常愿意。”

 

毛脚儿婿姜丹尼尔，一只手是一整箱单头鲍、护肝宝，一只手是讨好邕圣祐亲妈的红参保养品，公文包里还塞了一沓包好的现金红包，对着手机屏幕反复地剔了剔牙缝，嘚瑟得晃了晃西装外套袖口，让邕圣祐赶紧挽住他，他俩好进门。

 

他不过是放下东西，打完招呼去上了个洗手间而已，转身回来就遥遥远远听见三姑六婆围攻下的，邕圣祐弱弱瘪瘪的声音。

 

“哎哟，小邕我跟你讲的呀，这男人要靠得住啊，不能光看面子功夫，要真的对你过得去的呀，你有没有什么苦衷，要跟三姨妈讲的呀，看这小伙子是还不错，但是不知道长久相处下来怎么样的呀？可不能再花钱养一个什么也不干的懒汉，你说是不是的呀？”

 

得，邕圣祐说再多都没用，摆明了是挑刺来的。

 

剩下一干中老年妇女还跟着附和，姜丹尼尔刚想走出去解围，倒是被准备过来送果盘的邕圣祐妈妈给拦住，小声让他等等，别冲动。

 

“我男朋友对我挺好的，他人很好的。喏，我脚上这皮鞋，是我男朋友送我的！”

 

邕圣祐抬脚蹬蹬他用自己的年终奖买的高级皮鞋，活像一只奶猫在给自己规划领地。

 

“大衣也是我们一起买的！”

 

可能是觉得光撒一个谎还不够逼真，他又指指身上穿的大牌大衣，表情是一等一的骄傲得意，生怕人家看不出他有些心虚的演技成分。

 

姜丹尼尔可扛不住了，赶紧从后面走过去，佯装不知地搂住他不停颤抖的肩头，他那么瘦。

 

“诶我看你这个鞋子蛮好的，蛮合脚的嘛，什么时候也给你表弟代一双，你们年轻人的品味，我搞不懂的呀。顺便，小姜那你说说，我们圣祐穿多大码的鞋子哦？我这年纪大了，糊涂了，这眼睛啊，也看不清了！”

 

这次换邕圣祐慌忙之中摸索到他的手，姜丹尼尔的掌心干燥而温暖，很适合写字。邕圣祐一笔一划地用指尖在他手心反复写着两个数字，是鞋码。姜丹尼尔明明早就知道了答案，却还是放任他的指尖不断去写。

 

“四姑妈真是见外了，小姜要伤心了哦。我给他买鞋子可是还要再买一辈子的，鞋码都不记得，以后可怎么买啊？”

 

姜丹尼尔顺势又牵住他的手，大而厚实的手掌包裹住他的，很有上门儿婿的架势。

 

“他穿39的，我的鞋子里再塞双卷起来的袜子，他也能穿。”

 

邕圣祐的手被他稳稳放在大腿根上，心也被他牢牢握在手里。

 

姜丹尼尔脑子里又开始回忆刚才邕圣祐妈妈说的那番话，“我们家儿子，习惯了什么事都憋在心里，想的比说的多得多，我们不想要一个陪他一起想的人，我们想要一个能陪他把这些想法都表达出来，把忧愁都变成快乐的人。小姜你呢，是个很好的孩子，但如果你做不到这么耐心的话，还是三思，阿姨会支持你们，只要你觉得是对的选择，请一定坚持下去。我们家孩子，是值得的。”

 

巧了，他偏偏是说的比想得多，一年三百六十五天，三百六十六天都快快乐乐、没心没肺的那种。他们可以换个世界，也可以与彼此的世界接轨，像今天这样，在他需要的时候，他可以去他的世界保护他，而在很久很久以后的未来，他也可以把他的简单宇宙无限向他敞开，邀请他来。

 

邕圣祐吃饭的时候，也没放开姜丹尼尔的手，还默默起身拖着他，给他夹了两块肉，姜丹尼尔就更放得开一些，吃完了嘴角还滴着酱渍，就凑到邕圣祐耳边，隔着半绺他的头发，跟他说，谢谢款待，真的好吃。

 

明明这菜也不是邕圣祐做的，只是动动筷子搬运一下而已，羞得邕圣祐鼻梁到喉结都是热辣辣的热粉色。末了三姑六婆还喊着邕圣祐让他给小姜擦擦嘴，这里那里都沾到了。小姜一边享受着邕圣祐的专人擦嘴服务，还一边得意洋洋地补上几句絮语，“希望下次只有我们在的时候，你可以用嘴帮我擦。”

 

邕圣祐能活着从餐桌上下来，全靠姜丹尼尔拽着他，让他多少还有点这是在自己家吃年饭的实感。

 

临走前，里屋一堆打着花图的姑婆们，又嫌邕圣祐没有眼力见，让他赶紧出去送送小姜，这一送不打紧，他俩家隔得也根本不远，姜丹尼尔愣是开车绕大圈绕了七八圈，就为了有一搭没一搭跟他聊聊天。

 

邕圣祐差点脱口而出，再绕下去，还不如直接去汉江边吹吹风，想了想今天的肉麻份额似乎满额了，再给姜丹尼尔一点甜头似乎不行，怕他嗖地一下就跟氢气球似的上天飞走了，便闭嘴听他喋喋不休。

 

绕到最后一圈，姜丹尼尔又省去嬉皮笑脸，正色起来问他问题。

 

“我今天表现怎么样？准相亲对象？”

 

邕圣祐怎么想也确实是无可挑剔，重重地点了点头。

 

“那应不应该奖励我？”

 

奖励？现在年轻人都喜欢以物易物？还要奖励？

 

邕圣祐又仔细想了想最近五年内看过的为数不多电视连续剧，又结合姜丹尼尔车内昏黄的灯光场景，再度经历老脸一红，羞上心头。

 

姜丹尼尔，应该就是想要他，亲他一口吧？

 

那......？

 

那么就......？

 

邕圣祐用余光打量了一眼姜丹尼尔，表情乖得像想要糖的小孩子。

 

飞快而清脆地水声随即绽放在姜丹尼尔涨得圆鼓鼓的脸上。

 

邕圣祐双手抱头，弯腰想把自己藏起来。

 

“可以了吧？”

 

邕圣祐用极其细微的声音问道。

 

“噗。我又没说是这个，本来也想请你帮忙的，但这个嘛，也可以。”

 

邕圣祐这下彻底羞到不行了，还是用小而无辜的问句问道，“辣里本来，是想缩什么？不好意思，刚刚冒犯了。”

 

“我跟我妈说了，今年会带个小朋友回家，你要不要跟我一起回家？”

 

小朋友本人，困窘到无法呼吸，顶着个番茄头，决定一报还一报，跟他一起回家。

 

邕圣祐进门有多久，姜母就乐呵呵地笑了有多久。

 

从进门第一句，“这就是你说的小朋友呀，长得真俊啊，这小伙子，你上哪儿捡的这宝贝？”到三个人的餐桌，硬要让邕圣祐挨着她坐，把姜丹尼尔踢得远远的。

 

可邕圣祐好像，屁股还是哪儿的，不太舒服？

 

姜丹尼尔把他接上车开始，一直到进姜家家门，邕圣祐似乎身上哪儿哪儿都痒，一直坐立不安。

 

姜丹尼尔先还以为是他过于紧张，一直好言好语地安抚，后来发现，就连吃饭的时候，他也坐得不安生，实在担心不过，干脆发了条讯息给他，跟他说一会儿浴室见。

 

见邕圣祐去了一会儿，姜丹尼尔也连忙放下筷子，“妈，小邕好像自动冲水马桶不会用，大半天都不出来，我去帮帮他。”

 

姜丹尼尔礼貌地敲了敲浴室的门，邕圣祐探了半个头出来，把他拉进去。

 

洗手台上放了两块形状可疑、功能可疑的不明物体，直觉告诉姜丹尼尔，它们肯定跟邕圣祐有关。

 

“你这是干什么呢？”

 

姜丹尼尔把那两块翻过来看了看，终于有点明白邕圣祐刚刚的坐如针毡了，是两块垫屁股用的，臀垫。

 

“我妈说了，屁股要大，上门的时候，要显示出来，得是会生孩子的料。”

 

邕圣祐又挠了挠头，神情真挚而专注，仿佛不是在说一件很好笑的事情。

 

“噗嗤。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

 

姜丹尼尔捧住肚子，以屁股为支点，在地上转得像个陀螺。

 

“你干嘛笑我！我很努力的！好不好！”

 

邕圣祐恼羞成愠，抬手把姜丹尼尔从地砖上扶起来。

 

“我说邕圣祐啊，你少说也比我大个几岁吧，怎么还这么可爱的。”

 

姜丹尼尔又用指甲弹了弹邕圣祐不合身的秘密武器，笑眯眯地盯着他。

 

“我是真的...做了很多准备...来的。”

 

邕圣祐难得说些真心话，不知道为什么一碰到姜丹尼尔，这些话好像很容易就能说出来。

 

“我们姜家不看这些，你放心吧。”

 

姜丹尼尔接过邕圣祐手里的臀垫，摸到水箱后面，小心地拆了块瓷砖下来，镶进去了。

 

“你抽烟啊？”

 

邕圣祐顺手打开排风扇，想要驱散气味。

 

“不，才不是烟。”

 

姜丹尼尔抓住他放在开关上的手，往他的秘密基地里引导。

 

邕圣祐战战兢兢摸了两把，发现是塑料的包装袋，横下心来一把揪出来，原来是很多包连在一起的软糖，似乎怎么拖也拖不到尽头的最后一包。

 

“我妈不许我吃，我就藏在这儿。”

 

姜丹尼尔说着展示一下自己洁白无瑕的牙齿，拆开一包，也递给邕圣祐分享。

 

“你其实不告诉我也可以的，干嘛要告诉我？”

 

姜丹尼尔竟然一点也不怕他为了讨好他的妈妈而告密。

 

“没事，就当是交换秘密，这下你坐起来应该舒服多了。”

 

姜丹尼尔又吃了两三个可乐小熊，邕圣祐也吃了一个，他本来不喜欢橡皮糖的口感，好久没吃过，竟然还可以。

 

“那你们家，看中什么啊？”

 

邕圣祐干脆问出来，心里也痛快些。

 

“看中你的心意和你能不能多喝几碗汤、多吃几个饺子。”

 

邕圣祐刚才坐得不舒服，吃得也少，姜丹尼尔于是说了这句话哄他。本来姜母一听他是属猪的，又只是大一轮，不是两轮或者违法的未成年，已经欣慰得不行了，姜丹尼尔知道应该是已经稳了，又逗逗他。

 

他们重新上桌吃饭，姜母已经端了热乎乎的饺子上桌。邕圣祐可能在背阴的浴室待久了，有点凉，啊啾啊啾地打了个喷嚏，意识到自己可能有点失态，赶忙用手捂住脸，小心翼翼地，逗得姜家母子笑容满溢。

 

姜丹尼尔索性一把抓过他的手，夹在大腿根里暖着。

 

餐桌底下，邕圣祐也脱了拖鞋贴过去，脚尖冰冰凉凉的，惊了姜丹尼尔一下。

 

“邕圣祐，你今天要是吃到红糖饺子，就留下来好不好？”

 

姜丹尼尔边盛了一满碗饺子给他，边没羞没臊地撩拨他。

 

“唔......不太好吧.....这......”

 

邕圣祐用勺子捞了两下碗里，发现饺子还挺多，嘴上不说，心里也不自觉地找起姜丹尼尔说的饺子起来。

 

“这有什么不好的，你不好还是我不好？”

 

实际姜丹尼尔知道红糖馅的那个颜色看起来要比别的深一点，不偏不倚，就盛到了邕圣祐碗里。

 

邕圣祐吃了满满一碗饺子，就落下一个了，他用筷子戳开，有满满的蜜糖淌出来。

 

“什么抱金猪、抱银猪的呀，我看都是封建迷信。”

 

邕圣祐被多灌了几杯酒，两颊红彤彤的，很温顺，也很娇俏，对着姜丹尼尔无理地撒着娇。

 

“也不能完全这么说，”姜丹尼尔把他拦腰抱起来，圈在怀里掂量掂量，放也不放开，继续困在怀里，“我这不是抱金猪了吗。”

 

“你才是猪，你最像猪了！”

 

“是！我是最像猪了，我现在还要抱着金猪造金猪！”

 

天知道，天晓得。

 

他盯着邕圣祐那一对屁股瓣儿，盯了多久。


	33. 关于我喜欢的人的二十五件事

关于我喜欢的人的二十五件事

 

https://m.weibo.cn/status/4341774761383794?sudaref=leeeeeeoooooo.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102


	34. 与漂亮白痴的无限热恋期

与漂亮白痴的无限热恋期

 

“那个，那个是怎么说的来着？”

 

邕圣祐单手托腮，神情认真而澄澈。

 

“老公，你替我回忆回忆？”

 

另一只手还拽了拽姜丹尼尔的衣角，思考不过五秒，马上就向他示弱了。

 

“就是可以算出七十八的那个？”

 

他看姜丹尼尔抽搐的嘴角已然快要绷不住了，却全然没有回答他的打算，只好打算把手抽回来，自行再回忆一阵。

 

直到姜丹尼尔，偷偷牵住他往回缩的手。

 

他的掌心粗糙而干燥，轻轻地磨蹭。似乎在传达某种不满，某种对于采访过程过于漫长的急不可耐。

 

“反正加加减减、乘乘除除总能算出来？”

 

邕圣祐管不了那么多了，对着采访的镜头摆出个他最有自信的漂亮微笑，淡淡地吐出这个句子。

 

姜丹尼尔就此回头看着他面前的这个漂亮白痴大明星，第八千零二十五次，与他陷入热恋期。

 

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐初次见面，是在新剧的剧本试读会上。

 

新剧名为太阳西沉的时间，讲述的是一对普通的办公室年下情侣的爱情故事，只不过导演组在读完完整剧本后临时起意，为了响应与欧洲文化交流项目的政策要求，还有时下招致游行的同性婚姻合法化主题，硬生生把谈好的女演员，换成了两男对戏。

 

姜丹尼尔可不是换来的男演员。

 

他是一早就被公司一纸合约给出卖了的，本职工作做到尽头，继而挑战演技，却一直只拿得到同一类型角色的，“小狼狗专业户。”本来参演就谈不上多么情愿，倒是经纪公司一口答应下来，演完这部就立刻把他的新专辑排上日程，才点头应允。

 

结果当然谈不上很开心。

 

本来对手戏是个萌萌软软的新晋宅男女神，新人，无脑无演技，大家玩玩打打捧捧就好了，姜丹尼尔揣着明白装糊涂，反正到时候即使演技有对比，他也轮不到被骂，大不了盖棺定论，御姐可不是谁都能扮。而他这角色，跟他以往在大众心中的固定形象根本没差，他没在怕。

 

换成了邕圣祐？邕圣祐可太难把握了。

 

出道跟姜丹尼尔同年，演技之路一条道走着，都看不见黑，全是光明的白夜。演什么大家就喜欢什么，演什么大家就觉得他是什么。讲事业，实在过分顺风顺水。

 

姜丹尼尔本来的风险评估，倒是一并作废，只翻着本眼前页脚已经被他摆弄得起毛的剧本，暗自担心他远在天边，却被邕圣祐这只乌鸦呱呱乱叫着衔走的新专辑的命运。

 

一般来说，对戏的主要演员都围着圆桌面对面入座，姜丹尼尔合上又翻开剧本几次，邕圣祐才姗姗来迟，手里还端着杯楼下电视台咖啡厅的冰美式，不由得让姜丹尼尔回忆起他有次也是在同样的场合迟到，散会后被剧组的前辈好一顿教训来着。他还没开始想象邕圣祐被导演和作家轮流教训的画面，邕圣祐就正坐到他的对面。

 

“不好意思，因为楼下咖啡厅排队，碰到有粉丝要合照，所以我就来晚了一些，真的非常对不起大家，我以后一定不会了。”

 

其实邕圣祐来得也不算太晚，后面几排工作人员也还没来齐，姜丹尼尔刚想抬头偷偷打量一眼他在说这话时的表情，面前就被摆上了和邕圣祐刚刚手里握着的、一模一样的咖啡。

 

显然是邕圣祐的经纪人和助理的几个人，边摆还边装作不经意的嘀咕，生怕作家和导演听不到一般，“我们圣祐太善良啦，因为是演员，被别人认出来之后只能放弃排队挨个给合照，所以一直被插队，一定要亲自给大家买咖啡，才迟到的，大家请多多包涵。”

 

姜丹尼尔听完及时收回差一点就要打量出去的目光，恶狠狠地盯着面前这杯在他的注视下，紧张地不断冒汗的咖啡。

 

果不其然，他仍然瞪着那杯咖啡，身体却随着在座的每位移动起来，向邕圣祐微微点头示意，表示感谢他的咖啡。

 

导演和剧作家的语气更是温暖和煦，在他听来，几近谄媚，什么多谢有圣祐参与我们这次的作品啦，能够让你出演是我们的荣幸啦，仿佛小狼狗专业户，本来的男主姜丹尼尔，此时只不过只是买了两打鸡蛋以后，菜场摊主随手加上的一把小葱而已。

 

由于剧本临时转换方向，改为同性题材，即便环境放宽，仍有不少审核时需要注意的地方，所以台词大多简洁明了，情节上的节奏也比较平缓，不属于起伏波动很大。第一场戏中，比较关键的一幕大概就属作为前辈的邕圣祐，偶然在下班后碰到垂头丧气的新入职的后辈姜丹尼尔，并向他示范怎么利用办公室内的耗材来发泄情绪，是单纯安慰鼓励他的场景。

 

姜丹尼尔所饰演的小狼狗，收集了许多废弃不用的签字笔笔芯，正打算收拾走扔掉，作为前辈的邕圣祐就从茶水间已经枯萎掉的花束底下抽出一团软软的花泥，丢到对面的矮柜上，唆使姜丹尼尔和他一起向目标投掷飞镖。

 

这场戏的奥义在于，平日里沉默寡言的前辈，私下里也有温存善良、几近幼稚的一面，此时的姜丹尼尔应该演的是眉眼低垂的伤心小狗，从而才能在被动接受前辈所给予的温暖之后，产生对他的迷恋，以致于对他展开饿狼一般的渴望和追求。情节和台词不难，但对戏时，作家期待并强调的，还是两个人要演出心态上的差距，还要突然拉近距离的微妙感。

 

作家在讲解这场戏期间，只要参与拍摄和录制剧本试读的摄像机一停，邕圣祐都会提出一些在姜丹尼尔看来几乎无关痛痒的小问题，尤其是他提问的表情还是一脸天真好奇，眼睛瞪得浑圆，手指头还时不时扯上两绺头发丝打着卷，怎么看都是一副故作可爱的样子。

 

直到正式对戏开始，姜丹尼尔都闷闷不语，盯着面前早就烂熟于心的几行字，想着等下要怎么掩饰自己心里有些升腾的嫌弃。

 

“我觉得，我可能不太适合在这里工作。”

 

姜丹尼尔旋即跟着剧本烦躁地扯了扯宽松的卫衣领口，实际上他是要扯开西装衬衫上套着的领带，但这样更便于入戏。

 

“怎么会，我在刚进公司的时候，也是这样。”

 

邕圣祐声线里少了刚刚私底下请教问题的那种孩子气，世故老练，又漫不经心起来。姜丹尼尔恍神了片刻，竟有被他的台词驾驭能力吸引的感觉。

 

“前辈，也跟我一样，才第一周，也总是犯错误吗？”

 

不行，他不愿意输掉，姜丹尼尔马上端出他最擅长的，楚楚可怜的小狗撒娇的调子，回到剧情中去。

 

“我记得，我可能还要更严重些，但也无妨。”

 

大概所有这类故事里的小狼狗，会被吸引从而产生依赖感和爱恋情绪的理由，都是因为在对方身上，找到了长期缺失的家的感觉，还有被照顾被关心的宠爱吧，姜丹尼尔把它们理解为，对于缺失的感情的找回。

 

但邕圣祐这句台词说得实在太好了，配合他刚刚有些夸张的小狗卖惨，正正好是抚摸着小狗额头的一只手的感觉。

 

“前辈，是怎么熬过来的呢？”

 

“不对，前辈是怎么变成今天的前辈呢？”

 

姜丹尼尔知道，这两句话要争抢着说出，要有种词不达意而迅速纠正自己的感觉，但他刻意说得不太快，把那种小狗缓缓从忧郁之中走出，逐渐迎接主人抚摸的瞬间，也放在其中。

 

“你等我一下。”

 

邕圣祐应该是对戏正入神，语毕便抽身从桌前站起，似乎在模仿剧本上抽身跑向茶水间，拿出花泥的动作。姜丹尼尔便也无可奈何地拖开板凳站起来，背稍稍弓着，配合着等待的姿势。

 

然后是咚的一声闷响，邕圣祐顺手抄起手边的手机，丢向姜丹尼尔所站的方面，丝毫没有一点犹豫，仿佛那个黑色的薄块，就是那团道具组会去准备的花泥。

 

姜丹尼尔斜眼看了看丢到长桌中心的邕圣祐的手机，正准备根据剧本的指挥凑上前去仔细看看那到底是团什么东西，就感觉胸口淌湿了一大片，卫衣布料巴到胸前。

 

“就...就像这样，不用的笔芯就算不丢掉，也可以拿来戳那些欺负我们的人，想象那就是那些讨厌的人。”

 

原来是邕圣祐演技过于投入，拿起手边的咖啡杯，宛如飞镖一般向外一泼，没想他的这杯塑料盖子盖得不算很紧，哗啦啦一声，就全泼到仔细端详着“花泥”的姜丹尼尔身上了。

 

在这样的情况下，还能迅速接上台词，情绪仍然平和而在线，能清晰闻到自己身上香浓的咖啡豆香气的姜丹尼尔，除了佩服并不知道作何反应。

 

等他把邕圣祐的手机划到对面，一群人七手八脚地收拾起会议室里的残局，邕圣祐倒是又从角色里跳脱出来，通红的脸色和充满抱歉的眼神都在试图对着姜丹尼尔讲话。

 

“抱歉抱歉，真的非常抱歉。”

 

直到姜丹尼尔的助理悄悄凑过来对他说了一句，因为今天是官方假日所以基本上放送局都不上班，也借不到衣服给他换上，邕圣祐还在慌忙对他说着不好意思。

 

再怎么说也是日后要朝夕相对的工作对象，姜丹尼尔看了眼剧本讨论进度和时间，觉得没必要大惊小怪，没关系说了好多遍，展开胸前已经干得差不多，只是痕迹依然明显的布料，向助理拜拜手，表示也没多大的事。

 

比起这个，他倒是更加好奇邕圣祐接下来会怎么演。

 

跟他对戏，使他愈发无比好奇。

 

戏还没紧接着演上，邕圣祐却刻意脱了外面的皮衣下来，伸长了手臂想要递给姜丹尼尔。

 

“没事，真的没关系，不用给我衣服的。”

 

姜丹尼尔并不想与他有戏外的任何过多接触，哪怕是他惹出来的事，也关不了太多他的事。姜丹尼尔清楚，他自己如若越重视，剧组剩下的人，指不定还觉得他越坏。

 

“楼下应该还有你的粉丝，我进来的时候看到了，换上吧。”

 

邕圣祐还故作聪明地朝姜丹尼尔挤了个眼色，姜丹尼尔心中顿时警铃大作，只好当着一桌子主创的面，接过邕圣祐递来的外套。

 

皮衣是翻领带个斜边剪裁的拉链的，姜丹尼尔只得换上不说，还得努力把拉链拉到最高，抱住白花花的胸口不往外露。他当天听到的唯一一句称赞，还多亏了这件又小又紧又暴露的皮衣。剧作家和导演一口一个圣祐做得好，圣祐做得好，倒是只舍得给他一句，身材不错。

 

接下来的对戏倒是意外地顺利，他和邕圣祐总体上还算相安无事，过了几场，进度远超计划安排，尚未敲定下一次试读时间之前，剧组就乐得提前收工。

 

姜丹尼尔索性和大家礼貌地告别过后，把被剧组人群夸得满面放光的邕圣祐抛到脑后，直接抱着剧本盖住胸口，用经纪人给的纸袋装着要送去干洗的卫衣，悄悄看了眼发现电视台侧楼无人蹲守，爬上保姆车撤离现场。

 

当然啦，次日黑眼圈掉到下巴，胡子拉碴，刚给朋友庆祝完生日的姜丹尼尔，看了眼手机上带着自己名字的新闻链接，自是误以为还在梦境里遨游一般，继续蒙头大睡。

 

“知名爱豆为何穿着暴露频频出入夜店，现象成谜？”

 

“个人solo专辑无望，小狼狗专业户姜丹尼尔是否能够顺利迎来事业第二春？”

 

“是渴望酒精还是寻找音乐空窗期灵感，独家专访姜丹尼尔十万粉个站站长心路历程...”

 

十几个小时后，好容易振作起来，挨了公司代表半个小时训斥的姜丹尼尔，愤怒地把搭在椅背上的皮衣掀翻在地，又再次心气不顺地捡起来，看了眼写着品牌的标签。发现很贵，又再度把它甩回椅背上。

 

好在公司的通稿发得及时，他也真没做出什么出格行为，不过就是被拍到几张和朋友勾肩搭背，穿着件真空皮衣出入餐厅侧门而已，他甚至都没走进夜店，三下五除二，也就解释得清楚。好在这件晚上夜黑风高，没有真的拍出来款式，不然再跟邕圣祐扯上点关系，姜丹尼尔可不认为自己担待得起。

 

于是下次剧本试读会之前，他足足准备了两套换洗的衣服在车上，生怕哪天再遇到笨手笨脚的邕圣祐。第二次剧本试读恰好如期而至，姜丹尼尔吸取教训，即使是素颜也戴了个低调的深色帽子，口罩也是黑色的，竭力想装作自己不存在一般，穿过一楼的开放式咖啡厅，走进电梯。

 

可能试读会都是挑的人少的假日，等电梯的只有他一人，叮的抵达声一响，他就埋着头走进去，不远处邕圣祐和他的助理越走越近，声音熟悉，他挣扎了一会，还是按下了开门的按钮，生怕被认出以后，刻意使坏会带来的尴尬。

 

“那我就去取拍戏要用的服装去了，待会儿再来接你，你自己多注意。”

 

不会吧，这么尴尬，竟然要让我们独处在密闭的空间内？姜丹尼尔恋恋不舍地目送着邕圣祐的助理远去，摁下层数后，又听见邕圣祐在小声地嘀咕着些什么。

 

“试读是在几层来着，我有点忘记了...嗯...群里应该有工作表的...是二十...二十四还是...”

 

他站得比较靠后，按理来说没理由没有发现姜丹尼尔，但他的表现似乎是不想和他打招呼，或者根本没有认出他来的意思。

 

“二十五！”

 

邕圣祐自后面挤上来，才发现电梯内沉默不语的青年和他按的是同一层。难怪他有种熟悉的感觉，好像上次也在试读会上见过，他是，他是，他是三个忙内作家之一吧！之前拍摄的时候，也戴着帽子口罩，在摄像机后面静静坐着来着。好像年龄差距不大，应该跟剧里的对手戏演员差不多年纪。

 

邕圣祐想到这里便开始和“忙内作家”打起招呼来。

 

“你好，可以不用敬语吗？我们亲近点吧！”

 

姜丹尼尔摸不清邕圣祐到底想干什么，只好隔着口罩歪了歪头，嗯嗯啊啊了几声。

 

“不知道作家nim满不满意这次这个角色的演绎，我总觉得是不是我的生活阅历不够，演不好这种普通人的角色。”

 

姜丹尼尔觉得比起主演们的交流，邕圣祐的语气似乎有些过于随意，但总不好闭口不言，只好摇摇头，补上一句你做得很好。

 

邕圣祐其实是想从“忙内作家”嘴里套一点话出来，也顺带拉拢拉拢年纪相仿的他，这样以后也好有个照应，想着对方应该话也不算多，于是继续说了下去。

 

“导演有特别喜欢吃的东西吗？给剧组应援送长款的羽绒服和暖宝宝你们会喜欢吗？还是只要餐车就好了？我有一段时间没有拍公开放送的电视剧了，还有一点紧张......希望收视可以对得起剧组的付出，你们电视台播出的收视是怎么计算的来着，平均大概是多少......”

 

姜丹尼尔刚想就着这逐渐回暖的早春天气翻个白眼，再接连想到如果邕圣祐送了羽绒服，那他不是得买鸭绒被，黑脸低了低头，想着要怎么回答他。总不能扯下口罩笑着对他说，前辈，是不是认错了，我不是剧组的工作人员吧？

 

姜丹尼尔正尴尬之时，电梯到了十二楼，正常应该是电视台的食堂，忽然冲进来两个高中生打扮的女孩，神色显然难掩欣喜，对话大致就是好不容易托关系混进了电视台，当然要去传说中圣祐哥哥的剧本试读楼层看看，总之全程握着彼此的手无声尖叫，完全无视电梯内杵着的两位，其实就是她们要找的人。

 

邕圣祐也随即陷入沉默之中，她们甚至没有按楼层，难道真要等着她们发现，再一起十分麻烦地去剧本试读？

 

姜丹尼尔站到邕圣祐身前，完全遮住他。

 

他此刻站在他的影子覆盖范围内。

 

然后，姜丹尼尔便伸手向下，指着电梯的地面。

 

邕圣祐的身板比他小上一倍，正在遵循他的指示，缓缓下蹲在电梯的角落里。

 

其实，姜丹尼尔几乎可以确定，只要不留心看的话，根本不会发现他身后还站了个大活人，邕圣祐根本没有蹲着躲起来的必要，但谁要他半天都没有认出他来呢，这个半个月之前，被他泼了大半杯咖啡的后辈。

 

“听说新来的剧本试读都在十九楼，两位需要我帮你们按吗？”

 

电梯应声到达，姜丹尼尔便挥手送别两位来到电视台可视电台直播楼层还连跑带跳，绝对会被安保扭送出去的女孩。

 

“起来了，没事了。”

 

他还是决定拿下口罩，表明身份。

 

“其实，要签名或者合照，也没关系的。”

 

站起身来，四肢还稍微有些摇晃的邕圣祐脸上有种，让人不明理由的落寞。

 

“不过真的谢谢你，我第一次知道，拒绝和逃避，是这么爽的。”

 

姜丹尼尔摆弄口罩线的动作僵住，停在原地不动。

 

“我一定会给你准备一个大大的剧组应援礼物的！”

 

方才激起于内心的一点恻隐情绪顿时烟消云散，姜丹尼尔反手摘下口罩，回头强迫自己与他对视。

 

“不用了，谢谢前辈，我叫姜丹尼尔，以免你不知道。”

 

姜丹尼尔顺势把提在手里的纸袋直挺挺地伸到邕圣祐面前，等着他来接。

 

没想到邕圣祐倒一点也不觉得困窘，高高兴兴接过提袋，还拍了拍他的背，套近乎地又说上几句，“不好意思，把你和忙内作家弄混了，你也不早说，真是的，下次不会认错了，姜丹尼尔我怎么会不认得，是我的小狼狗不是？”

 

回应不了几句又陷入安静的姜丹尼尔，趁开始试读前，会议室内无人留意，偷偷把自己的名牌和配角演员的调换了，要坐得离邕圣祐远一些，更远一些。

 

如此几天之后，正式开拍的消息便正式传开了，各路媒体、粉丝对一向是镁光灯宠儿的邕圣祐十分关心，以致于有些影响正常拍摄进度，剧组只好集体前往首尔市郊的预约拍摄地，先把后面的部分完成，再回写字楼恶补前面两人在剧本试读会上演过的相遇部分。

 

演了没几天就要开始谈情说爱，虽然不是没有过的事，但总归大家都是演惯了和女演员对戏的男性，剧本纵使再蜻蜓点水，也是有演好的难度的，两个人基本上每场对手戏都要提前一两天就开始试戏磨合，不然总达不到导演想要的效果。

 

这场戏演的是两个人在外地出差途中，邕圣祐饰演的前辈因为手上有不少倒刺而一碰到就会很痛，而小狼狗姜丹尼尔赶忙把他的手抢过来又吹又揉，最后涂上指缘保护油的情节。彼时两个角色还处在暧昧不明的阶段，尚不能有太过于明确的表示，但这场戏应该是由姜丹尼尔占主导，让年上的前辈，感觉到面红心跳。

 

拍摄这天天气忽然转凉，道具组的拿过来几根指缘油同时还嘱咐姜丹尼尔，因为是在室外的道具车上拍摄车内的戏份，所以可能有点不好操作，让他提前试试，计划好要怎么往邕圣祐指甲上涂抹。

 

姜丹尼尔本来的台词是，“哥是笨蛋吗？这种事交给我来就好了，你就老实待着别动。”

 

而当姜丹尼尔轻轻地把邕圣祐的手拉过来试戏时，他也下意识地吐出一句心声，“你是笨蛋吗？”

 

说完以后，他也觉得自己失态，只好干咳了两声，以说错台词当作掩饰。见邕圣祐尚未反应过来，他只好补上一句，“前辈怎么搞的，平时很容易长倒刺吗？”

 

因为实际上他拉过来的，因为邕圣祐对比天气而有些过分单薄的着装而冻得发红的手指指尖，都是拔下倒刺而留下的细小的伤口和干掉的深褐色血迹。电视剧拍摄倒也没必要如此，他假装心疼地涂涂抹抹，镜头打过去邕圣祐的手是通红通红的不就好了，怎么搞得如此楚楚可怜。

 

“没有啦，我本来就很容易长倒刺的，我又很喜欢拔，昨天想着为戏牺牲一下，睡不着就全拔了，很解压的，你不信试试。”说着说着，邕圣祐还抬起另一只手，指指剩下的倒刺，展示给姜丹尼尔看。

 

姜丹尼尔面对此情此景，再一次深刻地认识到了，邕圣祐，果然，真的，实在，就是个笨蛋。

 

撇开他的眼睛晶亮，指尖微凉，通透的妆面底下冻得红通通的鼻头不谈，他再怎么符合万般审美观，也只是个好看的笨蛋。

 

姜丹尼尔那场戏演得并不算好，直到把邕圣祐可怜兮兮的十个蠢手指头都涂好了指缘油才算拍完。他不是下手太轻，僵持好久根本挤不出东西，就是下手有点太急，邕圣祐疼得眉头直拧巴，没逼出来被小狼狗近距离撩到的感觉。

 

姜丹尼尔也不知道自己究竟是怎么了，总之就是很难把控出离角色之外的，他本人在这个行为中的心情。他演的这位应该是虎虎生风、一惊一乍地感到心疼，但绝不会有一种对笨蛋真笨的愠怒感。他感到不解。

 

这种不解在看到邕圣祐微微皱起的眉头，还有在他的掌心颤抖的手指之后，稍微得到了一点纾解。

 

因为他们都不是真正在演戏，邕圣祐的疼是真的疼，他无法忍受笨蛋，也是真的无法忍受。

 

姜丹尼尔演的小狼狗，看见邕圣祐演的前辈，应该从心里奔涌出一种亲昵，一种眷恋，一种想要把他占为己有的、时时刻刻萦绕在心间的冲动。

 

而他本人，在看见邕圣祐的时候，只是在怀疑，地球这么小，为什么要接收这么大一个笨蛋。

 

紧接着几天的拍摄都还算顺风顺水，在想清楚笨蛋是笨蛋，演技是演技这个问题后，姜丹尼尔觉得他还算勉强能够过关，只要不对邕圣祐个人展示太多关心，他就不会刷新他对他的白目程度新认识，他就应该真的还好还好。

 

前一天邕圣祐和粉丝互相逆应援的餐车刚刚来过，那边的助理也有给姜丹尼尔送来不少吃的喝的，不过因为两个人关系不算很亲密，姜丹尼尔也乐得清闲蹲在房车里听着demo写词，还顺带打了两盘好久没玩的游戏，把车外的嘈杂喧嚣抛之脑后。

 

不过他的助理倒是怪喜欢凑热闹的，一下发过来一条直播消息一下发过来一条的，逼得他立刻把手机调至静音勿扰模式。忍不住扫了两眼，也全是，“圣祐前辈真的好好，挨个签名，还有握手摸头福利。”，“真的不下来和大家打个招呼么？说不定可以一起上新闻，这边记者也都在夸他！”，“鱼饼汤真的好好喝，我待会给你带一点上来。”等等。

 

哼，他早晚有一天要把自己累死。姜丹尼尔站起身来，向外瞅了一眼，被人群围绕的邕圣祐，显得十分无助弱小。

 

姜丹尼尔继续插着耳机完善着rap的衔接部分，不知怎的，就写下了累死几个字。他再次狂躁地把桌面上这张纸撕掉揉成团丢到地上，又因为重叠部分没有抄写完整而气得跳脚，在地上的纸团堆里翻找，最像刚刚揉掉的那一枚。

 

捱到第二天中午下戏以后，正吃着饭呢，邕圣祐助理又递来一个保温袋，还是正从敞开透气的房车窗户前递的，吃准了姜丹尼尔正端坐在窗户后面懒洋洋地用膳，姜丹尼尔抬眼望了一眼对面，发现邕圣祐头上还夹着固定发型用的夹子，正笑眯眯地看着他，让他没办法不接。

 

米白色的布袋上画了个很傻又很傻的，挥着手的小人，姜丹尼尔勉强凭借三颗痣判断出袋子上的人就是邕圣祐的化身，赶忙把窗户嗖地一下拉下来，确定外面再也看不见里面之后，再把袋子推到桌子最边缘的地方。又扒了两口饭，姜丹尼尔受不住良心的煎熬，又起身把饭袋捞回身边。

 

里面还有张纸条，纸条上还依稀有油渍的痕迹，邕圣祐字写得歪歪扭扭的，“昨天粉丝来看我，亲手熬的，没舍得喝完，也分给我们辛苦的小狼狗一点ong~”

 

姜丹尼尔又用两根指头抬起窗户缝，往外窥视了好久，也没见对面房车有动静，才缓缓把助理叫过来，指指汤碗，“这汤看着就很营养，油汪汪的，别我喝了，下午正好还有你追我赶的戏，一折腾容易闹肚子。邕前辈这碗汤就赏给你了，你不是挺喜欢他的吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔这小肚鸡肠，一汤多用。

 

既观察了一下邕圣祐除了他，都没有给剧组的别人备汤，笨蛋肯定又在触他的霉头，又揶揄了一下助理跟对面的人走得太近，算是出了点憋着的气。

 

更有趣的，倒是下午开拍前，邕圣祐助理还亲自过来敲门，姜丹尼尔给吵醒了，睡眼惺忪地听见两个助理还在交流，一个挺机智，知道替他夸汤好喝，一个悄摸摸地过来要那个迷你汤锅，说要拿回去洗，上头贴了写着ong字样的大头贴纸，是粉丝给的，邕圣祐宝贝得很，说这个要回去了，还愿意再给姜丹尼尔一个新的。

 

姜丹尼尔揉揉午睡得有些浮肿的脸颊，不由得心里哀叹，笨蛋前辈，谢谢你，我真的不缺小汤锅。

 

果不其然，下午走戏象征性地跑了两圈，邕圣祐额头上就开始冒虚汗，脸色不算很好。

 

这场戏讲得是两人回到了邕圣祐演的前辈故乡所在的学校操场，与记忆中彼此相认的故事。前辈在某天放学后的傍晚，帮助了一个骑车摔倒的小男孩，后来再谈起这件事，才知道那个小男孩彼时是想离家出走，被偶然遇到的少年给劝阻了。儿童演员的戏份早已经拍摄完毕，情节安排应该是姜丹尼尔偷偷跟在邕圣祐身后，问他还记不记得当时那个小男孩，然后突然加速狂奔起来，紧接着由前辈突然想起他所说的故事起来，跟在后面追赶他，询问他是怎么知道这件事的。

 

邕圣祐只是象征性地快走了半圈，姜丹尼尔已经能够明显感觉到他狂发虚汗、脸色发白。他以为自己会得意刚才的推断正确，却并发现自己并没有想象中那么开心，倒是一直十分在意邕圣祐的状况。在妆发第三次走上前来给他擦汗、补妆之后，姜丹尼尔实在按捺不住，对着剧组简短地交代了几下，就去包下的拍摄场地里的卫生间了。

 

他才不是真的有什么要紧事要解决，只不过是可怜那个笨蛋脸上红一阵白一阵的样子。姜丹尼尔蹲在盖好盖子的马桶上看着厂商赞助的手表表盘，发现时间调设得根本不对，等了有个三分钟的样子，他站起身来，凝神谛听隔壁间传来的，翻江倒海的动静。

 

笨蛋前辈冲水冲了几次，吐了几次，他都有计数。

 

看来今天是没办法继续拍摄了。

 

姜丹尼尔没什么侥幸的感觉，倒有种出乎意料的心疼。

 

他摸了摸他被午后的太阳烤过的下颚，怀疑自己中了笨蛋病毒。

 

刚想走出去收拾局面，邕圣祐难得不元气满满，不糖分充足的虚弱声线就传过来了。

 

“姜...姜...姜丹尼尔xi？”

 

这种时候倒是游移地用起敬语来了，跟“忙内作家”怎么没见这么疏离。

 

姜丹尼尔把脖子上领带拽下来，淋了两道凉水，敲了敲门，看见刘海湿哒哒一片，粘在额前的邕圣祐，一只手捂着腰腹，表情是难忍的苦楚。

 

“手拿开，捂住也不会舒服点。”

 

姜丹尼尔居高临下，给他揩了揩额前和鼻尖，又给他两边脸颊捂了捂，聊以降温。如此往返到第二次，便没好气地问他，“前辈，需不需要吃药或者直接去医院？”

 

“我应该没事，谢谢你照顾...照顾我，不能因为我耽误剧组的进度。”

 

姜丹尼尔给他敷脸的手劲忍不住又加大了些。

 

果然是地球奇迹般接收的笨蛋啊，都这样了还不拖累大家进度。

 

“前辈就在这里等吧，我去叫人过来帮忙。领带你就拿着吧。”

 

邕圣祐没什么大碍，就是有点闹肚子，当晚又活泛起来，还让助理过来问姜丹尼尔喝不喝粥。姜丹尼尔带着假笑谢过他的助理，合上窗来默默大口大口吃着他的软糖。

 

倒是他自己的助理摸不着头脑，帮他撕着软糖包装，防止他又伤到牙齿，问道，“你下午说今天不拍了，弄得工作人员小群里好一阵埋怨你，你说你又是耍什么脾气？我等会还得拿你的卡，请大家吃烤肉。”

 

姜丹尼尔在心里快速地算了笔粗略的账，安慰自己就当是他也做了个餐车回馈大家。嚼着软糖含糊不清地开口，“邕圣祐那个人，肯定不舍得耽误今天的拍摄进度，有夕阳的时间，就那么一个小时左右，看着他纸片似的，在那儿飘着，我心烦，行不行？”

 

助理抓起装有姜丹尼尔个人卡的钱包，匆匆出门，嘴里还在应付地喊行行行，你说行就行。

 

姜丹尼尔打开专门发布通告的大群，看了眼群告示，狠狠地一口咬下了无数颗无辜小熊的脑袋。

 

“今日下午，因主演演员姜丹尼尔身体不适，停拍半天。”

 

停拍事件在姜丹尼尔收到刷卡短信后，整整两天没有成功写出一句词后就此告终。拍摄也逐渐进入尾声，剧情安排是，关系趋于稳定的前后辈在配角的挑拨之下，产生了矛盾，也是为数不多的一场大夜戏的来源，后辈要在公司楼下的便利店门口捡回喝得烂醉如泥并大喊自己名字的前辈回家，算是剧情比较轻松诙谐的一段。

 

值得一提的是，邕圣祐饰演的前辈抱着一瓶公司奖励给后辈的葡萄酒，由于过于伤心，直接把葡萄酒咬开，灌进嘴里，就在便利店门口搭着的凉亭和塑料桌前，画面要孤单也要很有情绪。

 

两个人对戏的开始非常顺利，道具组准备的葡萄汁也据说很甜，邕圣祐假装灌酒喝了一两口，整个人还一副陶醉到肩膀蜷缩的样子，拍摄现场的气氛也近乎完美，虽然是所有人都辛苦地不能睡的夜晚，但意外地很能集中精神。

 

姜丹尼尔看着喝完后悄悄舔舔嘴唇，又被化妆师嗔怪地用唇刷在嘴巴上补着淡粉色唇膏的邕圣祐，心里突然变得像夜风和随着夜风吹落到头顶的花瓣一样柔软。

 

他反复告诉自己，这种柔软是一种错觉，这种柔软来自于角色，却又控制不住，沉沉在柔软中下坠的喜悦。

 

这也导致他的侦查笨蛋雷达，比平时迟钝上一些。

 

当邕圣祐第五次隔着高领黑色打底衫抓了一把脖子时，姜丹尼尔才略微凑近了些，察看他的脖颈露出来的一点皮肤。第一段对白喊完cut以后，姜丹尼尔便拿起邕圣祐面前的道具酒瓶，毫不怀疑地闻到一股醇正的葡萄酒味。

 

邕圣祐究竟知不知道自己酒精过敏已经不是问题了。

 

笨蛋就是有把别人都变成笨蛋的能力。

 

在第二镜开拍后，邕圣祐燥热难耐，浑身瘙痒地对着姜丹尼尔吐了句剧本里的原台词，“我不跟你回去，你要跟就跟你的小女朋友回去。”

 

姜丹尼尔却没有按照剧本继续和他用语言纠缠，而是直接把昏头昏脑的邕圣祐拦腰抱起来，冲出了画面外。他本来是想把他抱上房车，再问医疗组有没有急救的药，都跑到街道的半边才想起来，今天是街景的夜戏，根本没有房车停靠。

 

“不要抓。”

 

导演在惊愕之中，把镜头和监视器迅速指向姜丹尼尔站着的街道，虽然收音的话筒来不及递过去，但总可以指望后期配音。

 

“我...呵...痒...超级...痒。”

 

邕圣祐本来只是有点醉意，被姜丹尼尔揽起来这么一摇再一跑，眼前世界倒是只剩绵绵和软软了。

 

“忍着，不然会越抓越痒。”

 

姜丹尼尔此刻比谁都清醒，他狂奔的心跳和脉搏不是因为跑了几步路，而是因为他搂在怀里的这个人。

 

如此瘦小，如此柔软，如此是个笨蛋。

 

“忍...忍...不住。”

 

邕圣祐的手还在试探性地往衣领里探索，想也不用想肯定抓得白皙的皮肤上都是红痕。

 

“那你就抓我的背。”

 

姜丹尼尔把他的手往背后扣了扣，觉得自己，也是个笨蛋，比怀里这个，还要笨上许多的大笨蛋。

 

导演把这段保留了，甚至加进了最终的监视器收看版本里。

 

一剧组的人都忙着给临场发挥如此完美的姜丹尼尔鼓掌，只只有他和他的助理知道，隔着戏里的白衬衫和打底穿的棉布背心，那天夜里，他背上还有几道姜丹尼尔硬说是被野猫抓过的，浅浅痕迹。

 

杀青前的最后一场戏，是个开放式的结局。

 

按照导演的话说，如果反响好的话，会再给主人公进一步发展的空间，于是留下悬念和不像告别的告别。

 

大略是主人公之一，也就是小狼狗，必须向家里服软才可以继续留在前辈身边，他们得假分手一次，最后场景是当前辈下班后，他们在初遇的办公室天台重逢，寓意是失而复得，情感都是淡淡的，属于成年人世界的，没有期待之中的澎湃汹涌。

 

编剧以此来扣题，说这是真正的，太阳西沉的时间。

 

暮色渐深，天光渐暖，谁也分辨不出向着邕圣祐所演的前辈走来的，到底是最初那个懵懵懂懂向他跑去的，小狗一般的小男孩，还是那个执拗地想要把他融进自己生命里的，野狼一般的男人。

 

总之是暖融融的，爱人的氛围。

 

天光给他们年轻的脸庞镀上金边，把他们毛茸茸的影子，无限制地拉长再拉长。黑暗来临，他们回到爱人身旁。

 

同邕圣祐约着出来对戏，恐怕也是最后一次了，姜丹尼尔翻着渐渐变薄，且继续变薄的剧本。

 

“我们可能需要暂时分开一段时间，但我保证，很快我就会回来。”

 

这里是年下小狼狗向爱人解释的部分，姜丹尼尔自然希望过得越快越好，虽然剧中的情绪是伪装的，但他现在，已然能够感同身受。

 

“不好。”

 

剧中的他们刚刚和好不久，对方自然会有这个反应。

 

姜丹尼尔将要开口继续哄他，邕圣祐却突然自顾自地哭起来。对戏的时候，即便工作人员不多，但他的一举一动依然十分打眼，姜丹尼尔霎时间，就慌了神。

 

“哎，我又没有欺负你，你哭什么？”

 

姜丹尼尔一侧头发现自己的助理在瞪自己，真是为了个笨蛋，忘了真正的老板。

 

“我只是觉得相爱的人，不应该这样。”

 

姜丹尼尔翻了半天，戏服根本没有口袋，哪有纸巾给他擦眼泪，只好把袖口迎上去，给他擦擦。

 

“我想我和我的恋人，应该毫无保留地相信对方，永远站在对方那边才对。”

 

邕圣祐还伸出两根小指，捻住姜丹尼尔的袖口，自己认真擦起眼泪来。

 

“你指像这样吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔贴上去吻他颤抖的、通红的鼻尖，尝到他咸咸甜甜的眼泪。

 

他的漂亮白痴好看的眼睛瞪得老大，不知道这到底是不是他的又一次心血来潮，临场发挥。

 

姜丹尼尔轻轻地挨了挨他的嘴唇，又满面通红地退回到原位。邕圣祐剧本也忘记收走，小跑着离开了案发现场。他走后的十分钟内，姜丹尼尔袖口的布料，还是潮乎乎的，有他的香味。

 

如此直到第二天杀青收工之后，姜丹尼尔都没私下里堵到邕圣祐人。

 

一直等到邕圣祐兴冲冲跑下房车，卸妆完毕，刘海也放下来，准备杀去庆功宴。

 

“喔，前辈好。”

 

此刻正是太阳马上就要落下前的一刻，邕圣祐看不清姜丹尼尔的表情，他们之间的一切，都过分微妙与晦涩。

 

“走...走不走啊...”

 

姜丹尼尔发现不能指望邕圣祐自己想清楚了，他不能再和笨蛋同进退，演了那么多小狼狗，此时经验还是要派上用场。

 

“你不说清楚就不走啊！”

 

姜丹尼尔思考了一下壁咚的可能性，又觉得有点太土了，决定还是说点浑话比较合适。

 

“我怕是你入戏太深，毕竟我们好像没有那么那么……”

 

邕圣祐开始开动他美丽而小巧的头颅了，笨蛋上钩了。

 

“我没有入戏太深，我现在喜欢你，以后会喜欢你，以前可能不会，但是你这个角色，才没有那么可爱。”

 

好想把白痴前辈娶回家啊，他开始有点理解剧本里的这位小狼狗的心态了。

 

“你现在说的话，就很像你的角色。”

 

可能吧，也许吧，反正亲都亲了，笨蛋也只有我可以保护了！

 

“邀请你来和我一起，互相浪费生命。”

 

“我的漂亮白痴。”

 

第二句是心里话，被他吞进肚子里。

 

他根本一点一点也不嫌弃笨蛋！

 

他在无限热恋中循环。


	35. 十八

十八

 

邕圣祐年会的时候，抽中了头等奖。

 

奖项本来就是公司设置的噱头，美其名曰环球旅行套票一人份，但实际上既不包括酒店、也不允许带薪休假，赔本买卖罢了。

 

还算邕圣祐留了个心眼，在众目睽睽的颁奖场合，大大方方提出他选择直接折现，公司领导只好批示财务真的把套票按照原价划到他的工资卡上。

 

于是他给爸爸换了钓鱼竿和军用级别的露营帐篷，把百货商场里金光闪闪的护肤品也给妈妈买上了一套，还不忘用换购的积分给姐姐挑了条项链，其乐融融，开开心心。

 

剩下的一小部分他也不知道该怎么处理，工资一向够花，积蓄也还是有的，他尚且处于没有任何恋爱开销的单身阶段，喜欢的东西平日里也不犹豫直接买了，到了这会儿倒是有点犯难。

 

刚好有个以前的同学转行了在做证券经纪人，邕圣祐估摸着刚好够点本金，直接把钱给对方打过去开了户，便在浓郁的节日气氛之中，把这份意外的投资，全抛之脑后。

 

此后大概过了有小半年，邕圣祐收到群发的同学聚会邀请，这场合恰好是由他的股市经理人牵头，他刚想找个借口推掉，人倒是喜气洋洋地恭喜他发财。

 

邕圣祐自然摸不着头脑，缘是同学听了传说中的小道消息替他操盘入股了一两支股票，正好碰上政策向相关领域倾斜，股价飞涨，邕圣祐投入虽不算多，但收益率也十分可观。

 

对方问他还要不要继续买进扩仓，他连连发送鞠躬致谢的表情说不了不了。这下倒好，本来就当是打水漂的随机行为，又带来了意想不到的额外收入。邕圣祐迫切地想找到一个能够一劳永逸解决这笔飞来横财的方法，他喜欢万事万物都跟着计划走，定期多少，工资多少，年底分红多少，他喜欢算得清清楚楚，节外生枝哪怕是财神送钱来，他也不觉得分外开怀。

 

“那就这么定下来了，我会按照规定的时间把资助款汇过去的，好的好的，麻烦您费心。”

 

在取出总额的三分之一作为紧急情况备用或者给父母的健康基金后，邕圣祐猛然想起他所在的设计公司参与制作的福利财团广告，里面有一句slogan还是财团特意要求他们加上去的，“帮助一个孩子完成ta的梦想，只需......”

 

梦想这个词，听起来总归是不同的。有其滚烫而光亮的内核，无论何时，总让人感到充满力量，总有泪花盈眶。邕圣祐自认是胸无大志，追求平淡的凡人一个，但如果真的有这样一个为别人的美梦与热望应援的机会，把光辉灿烂的回忆也衔接进自己的生命里，何尝不是一件想想就热血沸腾的好事？

 

在思考了一天零十二个小时三十七分钟后，邕圣祐抓起手机，按照网站上的指示，在电话热线里留下了自己的资助意向和个人信息。汇完全款后的第一个双休，福利财团的工作人员发来邮件，让他选择随机分配资助对象或者亲自现场指定，他可以作为捐款的爱人人士到访学校，也可以把选择权交回财团手中。

 

其实邕圣祐一直是怕麻烦的性格。

 

因为不喜欢麻烦，所以哪怕楼下便利店的鸡蛋永远没有离家还有十五分钟步行距离的市场新鲜，他也照样闷着头吃了好几年，更不要说他其实每次理发回家之后，都要自己对着镜子再修上一遍，只是懒得一字一句地描述要求，只想说个大概。

 

他本来毫不犹豫地就想回复随机两个字，但大致扫了一眼详情，又发现有所高中是他以前短暂好感过的对象转学后去的地方，想着既然走反常的路已经走到这里，不如一直体验完毕，看看路的尽头到底站着个什么样的孩子。

 

据学校的负责人说，这个班级主要都是家庭经济比较困难、需要外界帮助才能实现继续教育的孩子们，上到高二，有些已经在失学的边缘徘徊。邕圣祐也不想过度地打扰到正是敏感年纪的青少年，只和带路的老师一起，站在班级门口等待下课，稍稍踮脚张望一下里面的情况。

 

新仙高中下午有四节课，头前两节课之间有眼操和较长的休息时间，邕圣祐本可以趁着这个空档好好物色物色人选，未想到下课铃刚一打，就从后门逃窜出来一个黑色、猫着腰，把书包抱在胸前，似乎想努力地贴着墙悄悄溜走的身影。

 

“那孩子叫什么名字？”

 

邕圣祐看见他猴急的样子不由得觉得很好笑，想当初他书包里装着两本违禁的校园漫画，也是这么蹑手蹑脚地把书藏到储物柜的最顶端的。大概十几岁的经历都是相仿的，他反而不觉得这孩子顽皮可恶，倒觉得怪可爱的。

 

“姜义...不，姜丹尼尔，还不给我站住，快过来跟这位好心人打个招呼。”

 

邕圣祐反而不好意思起来，如果是自己急匆匆地要去办什么事，自己的班主任因为一个完全陌生的访客而半路拦截，自己肯定也不会非常开心。

 

被称为姜丹尼尔的黑影只好单手把包挎到肩头，摘下头顶帽衫的帽子，快步小跑到邕圣祐面前，站得笔直而向他问好。可他的声音是那么愉悦单纯，表情也是憨憨笑着，一点也没有生气的意思。

 

他甚至郑重地伸出了一只手到邕圣祐面前，“我叫姜丹尼尔，原名姜义建，因为不好发音所以换了，叔叔你好，请多多指教。”

 

邕圣祐只好也握住他的手。

 

他做的是幕后的设计工作，往往不需与客户见面，握手这种多出现于商业场合的动作他也很少经历，微妙之中还带点尴尬，因为他的手竟然比这个男孩还要小上一点，他的手掌完全把他的厚厚包住，掌心的茧挨着他细嫩的皮肤。

 

“姜丹尼尔，好好问候，快放开手。”

 

姜丹尼尔闻老师言立刻放开了闹着玩似的、绞着的邕圣祐的手，还朝他狡黠地挤了挤眼睛。

 

“没什么事的话，我就先走了，我还要赶去舞蹈室。”

 

邕圣祐这才发现他已然要比自己还高上一些，刚才是为了握手，他才下蹲了一点，一旦站直了他还要微微仰视姜丹尼尔的脸。他想构思个适合他的年龄和身份的问题出来抛给他，脑海里却只有陌生的茧留下的触感和对手茧来源的推测，喉结耸动了几下，亦未能开口。

 

姜丹尼尔就在老师的挥手应允下飞快地跑跳着、离开了邕圣祐的视线可及范围。他的背影让邕圣祐联想到动物世界里在草原上活动的袋鼠，以人类不可及的速度移动前进。等到他完全消失在转弯处的楼梯间里，邕圣祐也失去了观察从教室里陆陆续续往外涌动的学生人潮的兴趣。

 

他眼睛还在跟着老师的所指的、推荐人选所在的方向跳跃，心里倒是不由自主地偏向了姜丹尼尔那一边，他也说不出个所以然，只是觉得抱着书包逃离教室很像他上学那会儿敢想却不敢做的事。与其资助一个跟自己一样乏味的书呆子，不如找一个有趣的人，他不喜欢千篇一律，他自己也变成妥协的、无奈的、混入人堆里找也找不到的无聊的大人了，他何必再花钱养一个出来。他又不是在玩连连看。世界就靠别人拯救吧，十七岁的人生，应该没那么多束缚和抱负。

 

“姜丹尼尔，以后想做什么呢？”

 

其他学生的科学家、检察官、医生等等的梦想被他用鼓膜过滤出大脑，邕圣祐更好奇他不曾体验过的、随意潦草的十七岁。

 

“他啊，那孩子可疯了，你也看到他刚刚连跑带跳的了，他喜欢跳舞，也不太爱学习，就是喜欢跳舞。您仔细看看，那边的展示墙上不是有一组各种b-boy姿势的照片？那就是他，这孩子每天都翘掉两节自习去舞室练舞......善良倒是很善良，就是学习......”

 

邕圣祐于是突然想起，他人生中，距离梦想最近最近、最近最近最近的那个闪闪发光的瞬间。

 

原来他梦过，但由于没有梦到结尾，于是假装忘记，假装根本未曾有过梦。

 

因为一直对popping很感兴趣，所以他在进入高中的那个暑假偷偷加入了小区周围商圈的街头舞团，一点一点看着前辈们的表演摸索，从基本功一直到一些高级的炫技姿势，他都掌握得完全。本来还暗地里在高中发放宣传公演的传单来着，却因为过分占用学习时间，在一次与家人的长谈中，宣告这份热爱的终结。

 

年少总有许多羞涩和难以启齿，还有奇怪的自尊心作祟。他再也没有回过舞团，却又不愿传达自己究竟是出于什么原因才选择从此消失。即使到了大学也还有这样的机会，他也再无那样的倾心于此的感觉。

 

那是他为之付出过，却没有为之坚守挣扎，谈不上梦想的梦想。

 

怪不得那孩子的手摸起来粗糙极了，不像是普通学生的手掌，想必也是大量练习所致。邕圣祐记得上学时候，他最差成绩也不过是全校五十名以内，如此家里和学校都不尚支持他作为爱好的popping，那这位b-boy少年又能在如此恶劣的环境下坚持多久呢？他实在有些感同身受的共情，怎么想，他都分外不忍。

 

“我可以选他吗，前提条件是，他可以一直跳舞，直到高中毕业？”

 

负责接待他的老师这时彻底转过脸来，吃惊地盯着神情淡然的邕圣祐看。

 

“费用里据说是包含到大学毕业的，如果他上不了大学，我也愿意每个月资助他到工作，如果他中途想要继续学业，我也觉得可行，我还是想选他。”

 

他不想要首尔大、医大的毕业生以后出人头地之后感谢他，他也不想要为他人规划人生、规定路线，他想要给十七岁的自己、亦或是姜丹尼尔，买一副跳舞用的护膝、换一身干净的练舞服。

 

那日之后，想到姜丹尼尔如果得知自己决定资助他，想必又要被老师按头对着自己点头致意什么的，也怪不像自己的风格，邕圣祐便悄无声息地签完合同，直接回家了。又用余下的一点零头在网上订了一些他觉得姜丹尼尔可能用得上的东西，和换季清理衣柜收拾出来的一些八九成新的衣裤一起，直接快递到了学校。

 

过了半个月有余，他还在灯火通明的办公室加班赶一份加急的设计稿，快要没电的手机适时亮起，显示一条陌生号码发来的讯息。

 

“请问您在吗？”

 

邕圣祐喝着咖啡瞅了一眼屏幕，转手用指节揉了揉太阳穴，便不复理睬，全当是发错了号码。

 

又过了约莫四十分钟，手机又再度亮起，邕圣祐醉心于设计稿中一个细节是否在实际操作中可行，根本不甚在意，结果二十分钟又再度溜走，一下子又连收了两条，他摁了摁手机屏幕，恼怒地想把该号码直接拉黑。

 

“您真的不在吗？”

 

“我想跟您聊聊天。”

 

“对不起，是不是我太没礼貌了，先应该跟您说声谢谢才对。”

 

邕圣祐一脸黑线地放下鼠标，解锁手机，刚准备把对方加入黑名单，嗖嗖地又进来一条，“啊，我忘了说，我是姜丹尼尔。”

 

他差点就把他资助的小孩给永久拉黑了。

 

邕圣祐连忙回复过去，说他现在还在加班，让姜丹尼尔稍微耐心等会。他一言不发对方都突突突地发了好几条，这会他发了一条，姜丹尼尔更是热络地不行，邕圣祐强忍住好奇心的诱惑，把手机朝下拍到书桌侧面看不到的角落里，有意识地加速起收尾工作来。

 

说来也奇怪，他向来不是急性子，尤其是做设计讲求尽善尽美，一个配色字体琢磨几个钟头也是常有的事，今天倒是看什么都顺眼，细节放大再放大也觉得符合审美和设计要求。

 

好容易赶完了工作，邕圣祐又开始心里犯难，也不知道姜丹尼尔每天几点休息、从来搞来的他的号码、到底要问他什么问题，他究竟给他回点什么比较的得体呢，最近的年轻人是不是都习惯用新造词的缩写？我不会会不会显得我很老土？

 

思前想后，咔哒拉下整个办公间电闸的邕圣祐脸上透着幽幽的手机屏幕光线，打了一行我下班了，回复了过去。

 

对面几乎是秒回，让邕圣祐不由得怀疑姜丹尼尔是不是想让他资助他买个什么大件，或是犯了什么会让他想取消的资助的错误。他大概是忘了，十六七岁的时候，很忐忑地等待消息的少年们，都是几秒就看一次手机，甚至怀疑短信提示音出了故障的类型。

 

“真的很谢谢，您的手机号是我从快递的箱子上抄下来的，有一位数字不清晰，我就试了十次，没想到真的找到您了。”

 

邕圣祐到了公司楼下等公交，还在对着手机上的短信傻笑。他也成了反复试电话号码这种情节的主人公了，还是因为一个小他十几岁的孩子，人生真是奇妙。

 

“抱歉没能亲自去看你，希望给你寄的东西都还合适，如果有什么特别需要的还可以跟我说。我们可以不用刻意用敬语的，就舒服点说话吧，你也不用过于拘束。”

 

想到在城市的另一端的某个角落，有一个比他勇敢、比他自由的少年在感谢着他，是比头顶随着夜风飘落的樱花更为温柔的一件事。

 

“那我还是喊你哥吧？不知道喊你哥合不合适。”

 

邕圣祐在家里只有一个亲姐姐，在舞团里也是最小的，甚至在公司也是设计团队里年龄偏小的后辈，喊前辈喊哥喊惯了，突然多了个弟弟，忽生满足和狂喜。

 

“可以，你想这么叫就叫吧。”

 

其实按照年纪，姜丹尼尔喊他叔叔也完全过得去，但他莫名更喜欢哥这个称呼，仿佛两个人之间顿时就亲近了许多。

 

“不知道哥对于小王子是怎么看的，我们昨天文学课上讲了这本书，我就花了两天看完了，但我不太懂。”

 

邕圣祐满以为姜丹尼尔至少也会问问大学生活或者未来打算之类实际的问题，再不济也是跳b-boy以后的出路如何，全然没有料到他会问出这么跳脱的问题。

 

原来十七岁就是会因为不懂一本小说的情节而翻来覆去睡不着觉，问老师怕老师觉得好笑，问家长总觉得开不了口，才想到问身边还能被称为长辈的人，邕圣祐。

 

邕圣祐很喜欢这本书，当初国内再版的设计装帧也是有他的参与的，他闭着眼睛都能回想起团队约稿的水彩画师在封面和封底上画的，罩着玻璃罩的玫瑰花、金黄的麦穗和有着火红毛发的小狐狸，还有眼神晶亮的小王子，和似乎怎么修也修复不好的飞机。

 

可他不想把成人的观念直接灌输给姜丹尼尔，他想知道他究竟是怎么想的。

 

“那你真正疑惑的地方，是在哪里呢？是具体的某一个情节，还是人物？”

 

邕圣祐在公交上打开窗户，微凉的夜风抚摸着他疲惫的额角。往常这个时候，他会抓紧时间补觉，不然他可能会在家里的沙发上直接瘫倒睡着，但是这会他却时不时地检查一下手机，有没有标注为姜丹尼尔的新消息。

 

“我在想，爱的定义，究竟是什么。这本书里有各种各样的人，飞行员、小狐狸、玫瑰花，它们好像都很喜欢小王子，都爱着小王子，但是它们每一个又各有不同。飞行员已经有世故的成人观点，他看着小王子的时候，已经失去纯粹，而是在用成人的眼光去衡量他...”

 

姜丹尼尔明显话没有说完，没等他下一条“啊，抱歉，我按错了编辑键，就直接发送过来了。”发过来，邕圣祐就接着他的话茬继续打着字，“小狐狸拒绝小王子的驯养，但他又无比渴望着小王子的到来。玫瑰有玫瑰娇气的口是心非，不愿意承认她对小王子的依赖。”

 

仔细一想，还真是这样，包括他们到访过的、奇奇怪怪的星球上住着的人，整个星球只有他一个人的国王等等，他们都爱着某样东西，但是爱的形态和方式却各异，让人摸不着头脑。

 

“爱，没有真正准确的定义。在投身其中的那段时间里，才会知道爱的感觉。有些人也许愿意做玫瑰，有些人也许喜欢小狐狸，看似不同但实则相同，都是依赖和温暖的来源，都能包容好坏，都能表达陪伴的意愿，都是爱的发声。”

 

姜丹尼尔把这段话读了三遍，低头看着书桌前放着的一本写着新仙中学图书馆藏的小王子和椅背上耷拉着的邕圣祐寄来的、大多因为太小或是裤腿稍短而略不合身的衣服，兀自笑起来。

 

此后他们聊了许多，不止是一本书或是一部电影，反正邕圣祐总不会常常问起姜丹尼尔的功课，知道他不刻意旷课缺勤，哪怕是在书桌前流口水打鼾也不会到处乱跑，也就基本放心了。姜丹尼尔似乎总有解决不完的问题等待着邕圣祐，而邕圣祐平平无奇的生活里也因为姜丹尼尔参与多了一丝不确定的因素，他常常在下班路上对着短信界面笑出声来，也开始听姜丹尼尔推荐的午夜电台。

 

其中为数不多地让邕圣祐觉得有些难以启齿的问题，还要属青春期相关的了。众所周知，青春期的孩子总是要经历许多生理和心理上的变化，变化带来新鲜感，新鲜感就会引发好奇心和探索，十七岁的男孩子很难做到压抑自己，所谓青春的东西，宛如烂熟的桃子因为地心引力坠落到果园的空地上，汁液四溅，香气扑鼻，容不下片刻的暂缓和耽搁。

 

邕圣祐就怎么和姜丹尼尔解释健康的某行为和如何在合适的范围内自我解决问题而犯了难。

 

其实姜丹尼尔也并没有问得那么明显，只不过偶尔会在絮絮叨叨的文字内容里提到一两句舞室里的谁谁和谁谁经常迟到啦，同桌经常和班里其他男生捂着嘴交换U盘啦这类，很容易激起邕圣祐敏感神经的小事。

 

邕圣祐觉得他还是有必要跟姜丹尼尔聊一聊，毕竟了解之后，发现他是由母亲独自抚养长大的，父亲很早就同母亲离婚，离开了家里，这些男人之间的事情，还是要由男人来教。

 

姜丹尼尔正给他发了一段练舞的视频，过了会又传了两张自拍过来，还用幼稚的字体写了练舞前和练舞后，不到四个小时的功夫，嘴角以上就冒出青青的胡渣，邕圣祐摸摸自己光滑的下巴，不由得感叹年轻还是不一样。正点开姜丹尼尔练舞的视频，由于戴着耳机，背景音里的杂音是人声在对话，也听得很清楚，舞室里的几个男生好像是在聊邕圣祐想的那件事，姜丹尼尔还在一五一十地趴在地上跳舞呢，当然是不知道的，但邕圣祐也很难保证他不会也很轻率地跟舞室的同僚们聊到这些。

 

在他百转千回、夸了五分钟姜丹尼尔练舞刻苦勤奋认真以后，他终于是把话题绕到了这个议题之上。

 

“我们丹尼尔，如果觉得有这方面需求的话，建议还是适度一些，毕竟你年纪还很小，并且要注意身体......”

 

邕圣祐说完又觉得这对话实在有些诡异，想委婉地说出来又不知道该怎么办，希望姜丹尼尔不要觉得他想得太多、管得太宽。

 

“这些我当然知道。可是哥，这种事，不是要和喜欢的人一起做才行吗？我暂时还没有那么那么喜欢的人，换句话说，有了也不能说，而且我会非常尊重对方的意见，不会乱来的，所以不用担心，我都有分寸的。”

 

糟糕糟糕太糟糕，邕圣祐竟然开始代入姜丹尼尔灵活舞动着的身体，长大以后应该也是不可多得的......想到这里他差点抽自己一大耳刮子，只好继续把脸颊贴到刚从家里冰箱里拿出来的冰牛奶瓶子上降温。

 

他会不会很小心翼翼地问对方，可以吗？

 

还是那种开始之前就很严肃地面谈？

 

哦天哪，邕圣祐把牛奶瓶离脸颊贴得更近，他不能再思索了，他的想法实在危险，他怎么还有脸面面对如此纯真的少年呢。

 

那晚无疑结束在他们心照不宣的沉默之中。

 

转眼已是新学期的开始，姜丹尼尔也正式进入了高三。

 

虽然邕圣祐表面上没给他太多压力，但是闲时已经积极地在研究艺术学院和一些好的舞团招新机会，他想他是真的非常想看到姜丹尼尔在他自己所选择的路上走下去，他很想看到他幸福的样子。

 

结果倒是当初眼珠子都快瞪出来的班主任老师，一个电话打到邕圣祐那边去，把他惊了一惊。姜丹尼尔居然请假休学去经纪公司参加甄选，选上了不说，就留在安排的宿舍每天练习了？邕圣祐新项目才忙了半个月没顾得上和姜丹尼尔频繁联系，他就如此悄无声息地自己替自己都决定好了？

 

更让邕圣祐生气的在后面，本来小型经纪公司提供的宿舍条件就很差，姜丹尼尔还蠢到吃了不该吃的虾堡进了急诊室差点住院，要不是班主任打电话过来，他还打算瞒一辈子？邕圣祐仔细想了想，就按照他和财团当时签订的合同来算，姜丹尼尔吃饱喝足也是绰绰有余的，结果他就这么折腾自己的身体？

 

邕圣祐越想越觉得他就是个无情无义的小骗子，问老师问了医院名字，就冲去急诊室病床找姜丹尼尔去了。邕圣祐一向讨厌请假，尤其是在班当日突然请假，于是整个设计组都目送着他气冲冲地抓着手机摩拳擦掌向外走去，但都不敢拦他。

 

邕圣祐赶到医院找到第二床正在打针的姜丹尼尔的时候，准备了一路打算捏着他耳朵把他往学校拽的手指突然一松，软软地缩了回去。距离上次起码有大半年没有见面，平时也只是聊天联系，他看起来块头更大，也更消瘦了，就是从下巴到脖颈都因为过敏而肿着，通红通红的，怪可怜的。

 

他开始明白为什么姜丹尼尔紧急联络人找的是班主任，而且特意让老师别告诉他母亲了。因为恐怕认识他、有一丁点了解他的人，看到他这个样子都只有心疼死的份。

 

还好吊针已经打到第二天了，剩下的只有一些药膏要擦，邕圣祐看他醒了，气鼓鼓地瞪着他瞅了半小时，最后还是被他任意拉扯自己脸皮的滑稽动作给逗笑了。

 

“跟我回家，不然就回去上学。”

 

邕圣祐也不知道他哪来的脾气和勇气，对着姜丹尼尔说出这句凶巴巴的祈使句，其实他也没把握他能把姜丹尼尔怎么样，他甚至不敢管教他，只希望他别住在地下室里，动辄就把自己玩到医院里来。

 

现在看来，明明发出蛮横邀请的是他，但是亏得比较大的，其实也是他。

 

姜丹尼尔没什么不良嗜好，甚至会在早下了练习的时候乖乖买好宵夜等他。袜子内裤会自己洗，早上出门之前会把洗衣机里的衣服晾干。有时会给邕圣祐准备三明治便当，只放培根煎蛋和紫薯泥，坚决不放邕圣祐非常讨厌的生菜。邕圣祐给他推荐的书每天都会坚持看，不吵不闹，很给邕圣祐留出私人空间。

 

唯一唯一唯一让邕圣祐很想很想抱怨的，恐怕只有他神奇的睡眠习惯了。

 

姜丹尼尔，梦游。

 

还是跨房间的那种梦游，总之深更半夜社畜邕圣祐，如果被一个超大只的未成年男性躯体紧紧抱住睡觉，他已经从大惊失色吓得跳下床来，变成了半推半就抹抹姜丹尼尔的脸，随他去了，转身过去继续睡了。反正他也没什么损失，邕圣祐想。

 

直到同居生活已经进行了好几个月，姜丹尼尔后天要回校参加成人仪式。虽然还没到他真正的十八岁生日，但是是学校统一规定的，邕圣祐作为他的资助人，也会参加。思前想后，邕圣祐决定送姜丹尼尔一个、据说治疗梦游很灵的监控仪，每天晚上都会实时拍摄视频监测睡眠状态，还提供叫醒等服务，要不了多久等姜丹尼尔毕业了正式进入经纪公司，他就应该不会有这个毛病了，多好的事啊！

 

然而，他发现他想错了。

 

姜丹尼尔其实根本就没有失眠症！

 

他他他他他根本就没有睡着，就是要挤过来跟他睡的！

 

邕圣祐转着手机，里面有前一天晚上录好的视频，视频里的姜丹尼尔起床吃了个自治的三明治，明显有清醒意识地轻手轻脚地收拾好了一切之后，侧身溜进了邕圣祐担心他没有地方睡而特意留的门。

 

姜丹尼尔在他眼前晃来晃去、晃来晃去。

 

邕圣祐决定旁敲侧击，切莫不可打草惊蛇。

 

“你成人礼有没有什么愿望？十八岁有没有什么愿景？”

 

他其实是想进一步引出他为什么要给姜丹尼尔买一个监测仪，再暗示他自己已经发现了他的伪梦游。

 

谁想到姜丹尼尔关了客厅最亮的一盏灯，突然靠在邕圣祐所在的墙边，用少年意味颇浓的语气开始讲话。

 

“我想把我的十八岁分享给你。”

 

“我想你是把我变成男人的那个人。”

 

“我想你。”

 

“我每天都想你。”

 

“我不只想你，我还想要你。”

 

邕圣祐感觉浑身上下都在颤抖。

 

他是否早在姜丹尼尔第一次梦游的时候，就默许了他也想和他同床共枕的私心。在脑海里幻想过的对白真正发生在自己身上，是否是一种潜意识极其渴望的产物。青春的本质是危险，是一片狼藉，是不顾一切，他为什么选择姜丹尼尔，是否因为他希望姜丹尼尔也选择他。

 

他脱衣服的手在颤抖，逐渐靠近姜丹尼尔的膝盖也在颤抖。

 

没关系的，他就要成年了，他要对自己负责任了。

 

没关系的，他就快是大人了，他要对我负责任。

 

两具颤抖的牙关撞到一起，额头也顶到一起。

 

月光把眼睛眯起，放过这个夜晚和这个夜晚所有、所有的回忆。


	36. 白梦

白梦

 

白梦

倒车影像画面里，有个男人靠在电线杆下抽烟。

烟圈那么那么长，比路灯的影子，还要更长。

这不是邕圣祐第一次遇见这个男人了。碰巧每次遇到，他都处在一件棘手的案子之中，如同借由无限靠近海面而获取氧气的鱼，张大了嘴，在深夜的噩梦中不断回环，有时他是被害者，有时他是谋杀他人的凶手。

那男人通常不会站上太久。今天也不例外，大概两根烟燃尽在指尖的功夫，邕圣祐再瞥上一眼身后警局后巷的角落，他便再度消失不见了。

他倒宁愿这是他的白日发梦，痴心妄想到了头。

因为除了整齐地摆放在剪掉一半开口的易拉罐里的烟头和少许烟灰之外，这个男人总是会默默在距离他停车位置不远的地方，放下一个米色的文件袋。

邕圣祐甚至不能确定他是什么时候在他的眼皮子底下完成了下蹲这个动作，亦或是隔着茫茫如墨的夜色把不小的文件袋从风衣口袋里取出，只能在片刻的晃神过后，脚步比大脑诚实般地，发现自己站在车的后备箱旁，手里握着来路不明的文件袋。

抽烟的男人像人类眼球注定失焦的视觉盲区，不管多努力地想要目不转睛地注视，他却穿着夜色织成的斗篷，熄灭烟头的瞬间，便可与夜融为一体。

邕圣祐不止一次怀疑过他的身份，仿佛他的存在就是为了证明自己在破案方面没有任何天分，他甚至去过警队的精神科做专门的鉴定，这个时不时会出现的男人，像极了他自己的分身，专为佐证他的无能和失败而存在，却又不允许本体做出任何试图想要毁灭自己的行为。

可他完全没什么病，烟头和文件袋也是真实存在的。

警队的医生只给他开了一点安眠的药物，等他领了药片照常会到刑警队报道时，免不了又是好一顿来自于有能力的队友们的挖苦和嘲笑。邕圣祐早已习惯了警队里排外欺软的氛围，始终是笑笑随他们去了。

初级警员是协作办公的，警局里最大的会议室连桌子也没换，直接用几个纸箱分割，给他们当做出勤的区域。会议室正前方的白板上，有警队的头儿用大红记号笔写的嘉奖簿，除了写着邕圣祐的邕字字样的那一列还是白白净净的，其他人早就画了一两个正字。偏偏邕圣祐又是不言不语的缄默脾气，换在上头看，他瘦小的身体配上眼下两道乌青，瘦骨嶙峋的手指和不大动作的下颌，还有常常陷入僵硬凹陷的面部表情，都在叫嚣着我不上进，我不上进。

久而久之，邕圣祐竟然也习惯了包括上司在内的所有警员，类似于“你给警队买满一百杯咖啡，我们也给你画个正字。”这样的玩笑。

他不是没有抱负，也不是没有进步的想法，更不能说满足于自己的现状。他只是在等待，在等待时不时会出现的，那个抽烟的人。

不管如何，来自陌生人的帮助总归是应该有求于他，虽然他还不能确定究竟是有何种目的，但邕圣祐却不想过分温顺地循着对方的意思走。他对扮演一个傀儡刑警没有半点兴趣，也不想卷入什么见不得的犯罪勾当。

于是，他也下了一步棋。

反正案子总会死在他的手上，组里的队员又总会笑嘻嘻地从他手里接过所谓的烂摊子，有一些可能幸运地遇到认罪，有一些干脆成为无头命案，回到黑暗的档案室，等待卷宗重见天日的那一天。既然他弄不清楚对方的企图，他也不可能白白接受这份好意。

然而，仁川分局的嘉奖簿，却在邕圣祐出于好奇心驱使打开第一份文件袋开始，变得有趣起来。排开众所周知的衰星刑警邕圣祐不看，每个警员的成功破案数量，都有不小突破，但都近乎平均，没什么太大差距。

邕圣祐把这一切伪装成天命和自然运作，实在再巧妙、再轻松不过了。他虽然不算绝顶聪明，但在装傻这个行列，也算是装出了经验。

第一个文件袋里，只提了两个字，“温度。”

死者是被发现平躺死亡在家中的，尸检报告除了死亡时间和死前局部有器官内细胞收缩等大致状况外，给不出什么详细的答案。警方和检方一直怀疑是死者亲杀，无奈一直找不到合理的证据表明死者死前的尸体曾经被移动过，只好一直吊在媒体舆论阶段。

邕圣祐调了当天的现场取证记录来看，又查了查当天的气温和该死者别墅内的用电情况，费了好大的劲才从拉了命案现场警戒线的围墙外翻身进去，检查了好一阵别墅的内外。

文件袋里说得并没有错。

死者明明就是活活被冻死的。

尸体冷却后回到室温，只在皮肤肌理表面留下细微的痕迹，法医极其容易遗漏这些细节，然而，在反常的春日过分反常的用电量也足以说明问题。邕圣祐检查过该户地下车库紧闭的库门前的空地上的车轨和由于拖动重物而留下的印记，大致推断出死者的唯一继承人极有可能与继母同谋，将死者冻死在车库内的大型冷库中，又连夜将作案工具移走。为了使死者的尸体在死亡后的六个小时内回到室温，他与同谋只好将屋内的集中供暖打开。

具体细节，如果再与现场证物一一核对，应该是不会有太多偏差。

因为是第一次伪装成热心市民提供线索，他只好回家根据电影情节，戴着与警服配套的手套，从报纸上挨个剪下冻伤、冰箱等关键字，并假借给门卫送咖啡之由，顺手悄悄把信封塞进了匿名投稿的纸箱。

但好在一回生二回熟，余下几个月内所有奇异的案件出现，他必定又会在警局后巷里开着车内灯打盹，借此逃避总是准时入他梦中的杀人凶手和被害者扮演场景。在他半梦半醒之间，比卷宗和案情陈述表格还要更准时出现的，便是抽烟的人，和一封毫无任何烟味的文件袋。

邕圣祐时常质问自己的大脑，是否是因为抽烟的人的存在而干脆罢工、索性停止思考工作，然而事实并非如此，抽烟的人却总是快他一步，在他精细地挨个排查问题所在、梳理案情发展时，就在他将将要踹开停尸间大门，设身处地地为躺在其中、身体冰冷的死者找回正义之时，抽烟的人似乎存在于他的潜意识，并且比他的潜意识还要精练许多，直接把提炼出来的结论，摆在他的面前。

所以，他只好以激怒他的方式，来试探他的存在。

既然他想帮助他破获案件，成为那个不属于他的、成功的刑警，那他不如就是不让他得偿所愿。他幻想着抽烟的人站在某个无法现身的灰暗幕后，不断地调取警局内案件的卷宗，却总发现破案的那个警员，绝不是邕圣祐。继而勃然大怒，选择栽培其他末班生、或者干脆挑一个晚上把自己暴打一顿。

邕圣祐总未能如愿。

一晃已是夏秋交替的尴尬时节，雨是一直一直不停下的，从案发现场一直下到警局门口，红蓝交替闪烁着的警灯被雨点融化成几股，随着透明的水珠一齐向地面跳伞。邕圣祐还是跑腿买咖啡、三明治，负责订整个警队的下午茶，甚至最脏最乱的谋杀现场也是由他独自前往察看，但他没什么好抱怨的，毕竟把所有的成绩往外推的，也是他自己罢了。

他已经穷尽了暗中点拨同僚的办法，从无聊的对话到借用对方电脑点击关键词网页以给对方灵光一现的机会，纵使他总是距离抽烟的人还有一步之遥，但他总归要比这些愚昧自大的家伙还要强些，有时他们反应太慢或者嘀咕不满，他还得冒着被察觉的风险一直直进。

不知是雨季的到来使人烦闷还是别的什么，又或许是抽烟的人讨厌在湿漉漉的路面上交接他的聪明才智，邕圣祐无心或是有心地等过几次，他都没有再出现过。难道真的如他所想象的一样，自己终究还是被放弃的那一个？

他没有答案，只好继续等待。

邕圣祐临出门抓到的伞并不是自己的，他的那把可靠又结实的日本制出勤专用伞不知道给谁借去了，细想起来伞柄上他还贴着姓名条，警队里的人不该这么随意，不过他一转念又忆起来一干人等对他的态度，那把伞恐怕也没什么好下场。总之，手里这把收放有些问题，邕圣祐从仁川市区顶着滔天的雨势来到地方的案发现场，由于支不开伞，灌得黑色长风衣衣领里全是冰肌刺骨的凉意，哆哆嗦嗦地顺着标识走进现场门前，手还在和伞做最后的搏斗。陪他一起前往现场的当地警官早已不见踪影，忘了提醒他门前一块空地上积水颇多，小心地滑。

邕圣祐眼看就要摔个欢快的狗啃泥，风衣、西裤，胡乱支棱着的伞尖，都要和泥泞的雨点、捎带腥味的土地相拥一起。

“小心一点。”

他作为一个挂牌出警的刑警警官，竟然被人老鹰捉小鸡似地自背后由腋下拎起，完全不把他的尊严放在眼里，即使刚才那一滑倒下去，他恐怕真要在医院里躺上几个世纪。

“新到任的，案情顾问，我来协助你的调查。”

来人带着硕大的黑伞，邕圣祐看不清他的样子，只觉得头上少了些雨点，如果他再仔细看上几眼，也许才会发现，顾问整个后背全淋在雨里，只为了给他打伞。

“你叫什么名字？以后就是我的后辈了。”

邕圣祐勉强靠着门板挺直了身体，不想因为身高差而显得过度弱势。

“我姓姜。比你早进警务系统几年。”

姜丹尼尔把放在黑色棒球服内袋里的警员证拿出来给邕圣祐看，邕圣祐还用湿哒哒的指尖抹了两把证件上的警号，确定按照工龄来看，姜丹尼尔才是他的前辈之后，才依依不舍地把手伸了回去。

“没关系，我们按照年纪排序，仁川分局有自己的规矩。”

管他呢，邕圣祐也想欺生一把。

“你是几几年生的？”

姜丹尼尔这句话并没有用敬语，邕圣祐有些隐隐的不爽，却还是挤到姜丹尼尔的伞下，发尾的水滴甩到姜丹尼尔的脸颊之上，触感绝不算好。

“我是九六年生的。”

姜丹尼尔不着痕迹地把伞尽力往邕圣祐那边倾斜，从背后看，他几乎全力为他打着伞，全然不顾自己淋湿。

“哎，那你跟我弟弟是一年的。”

邕圣祐见姜丹尼尔面无表情，始终没有叫他前辈的打算，只好继续把故事说完以此圆场。

“说起来我从义务警察考试半路出家跑来当刑警，也是因为我弟弟。反正等你再在局里多待几天也该知道了，我就是那个传说中为了找弟弟而报考刑警成功，但除了找弟弟之外，什么案子都没能破获的警队第一白痴笨蛋。”

姜丹尼尔收了伞，搁在一旁的角落里，邕圣祐逃避他的注视一般地，快步走进案发现场的民宅内。

“所以，你的目的达到了吗？”

邕圣祐自然知道他是在问有没有找到那个与他同龄的弟弟，只好含含糊糊地回答，“你看我现在不依然还是和你搭档在破案子吗？”

言下之意便是，弟弟没有找到，案子还得继续。

姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐检查了一圈，没有发现什么特别值得注意的细节，只依样画葫芦记录下了现场的情况，案子看起来更像入室抢劫未遂而发生争执打斗，不像有任何密谋的情形。文书和拍照工作都短暂告一段落之后，邕圣祐走出门去的脚步有些蹒跚，他正倚靠在墙边换下现场专用的鞋套之时，又被姜丹尼尔捉住了肩膀，毫不轻柔地便把他往胸前推。

邕圣祐下意识脚上使力，只好吃痛地喊出了声。

原是刚才没摔着，脚踝倒是扭伤了，姜丹尼尔早就觉得他走路的姿势有些奇怪，硬拉着一测，倒是应验了。

“让我看看。”

姜丹尼尔顺手兜住他一边的腋窝，让他放松靠在他怀里。

“我不。”

邕圣祐其实压根不是初次因公负伤，他本身就是容易青紫的纸片人体质，再加上几乎所有极端恶劣的情况都由他来出警，扭伤对他来说，已算得上是家常便饭。车内常备流动的药房，只不过这实在谈不上光彩，他从不和手指被抽屉钥匙划拉开道小口都要大喊大叫的同事一般，大肆宣扬。

“知道丢人了？”

邕圣祐挣扎了两下，想逃开姜丹尼尔的桎梏，却发现单脚悬空确实要比硬支撑着好上太多，他不如嘴硬不承认就好了。

“也还好，习惯了。”

事到如今，邕圣祐还不忘记使用上学时候谈判课上学过的同理心来博得同情，对方既然已经知道自己的扫把星事迹，没理由不心疼心疼他。

“痛不痛？”

姜丹尼尔把他架在墙角，蹲身下来打量他已经肿得老高的踝骨，看了两眼便快准狠地上手，痛得邕圣祐发出哼哧的闷声。

“你不按着就不痛。”

但他始终要保持他仁川分局前辈的面子。

“下次还玩命吗？”

姜丹尼尔用指腹弹了弹邕圣祐正吃痛的伤处，仿佛在以此威胁他。

“这是我的工作。”

邕圣祐恶狠狠地回瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，吃力地想跺跺脚，却因为太痛只好垫垫脚尖。

“拼命不是你的工作。”

姜丹尼尔忽而抚上他暖得有些发烫得手掌，语气舒服得让邕圣祐一时间有些不太习惯。

“我总是觉得，我好事再做多一件，也许我找到弟弟的可能性就更大一些。”

他记得在他和弟弟分别的那个午后，黄昏转入夜间，也是这样茫茫的大雨，把他和他，永远、永远地分隔开来。

“我不这样认为。”

姜丹尼尔加大了帮他揉搓关节的力度，痛得邕圣祐脸色发白。

邕圣祐即使很痛，但也依然不语。

他们一路沉默，邕圣祐脚伤无法开车，姜丹尼尔只好代劳。他的车里摆满了乱七八糟的卷宗和记录案情的纸片，简直像个移动的生活区域。邕圣祐掩饰地挠挠脑袋笑笑，一瘸一拐地把不相干的东西都胡乱地塞进后座上的纸箱里，关进后备箱里。

姜丹尼尔看着他，如同看着不相干的雨。

车快开到进仁川边界之时，邕圣祐车上的胎压报警便响个不停。姜丹尼尔皱了皱眉下去看了一眼，继而不满地站在雨中拍拍邕圣祐那边的车窗玻璃，对他比着下车的手势。

邕圣祐倒是不急，表情明朗地指着前面不远处、在青黑色的雨中闪着霓虹光彩的旅店招牌。他说他知道这里有家铁板鸡很好吃，不如他们就在此公费借住一晚，他会想办法报销。雨着实碍事，抢修的拖车要单付一笔应急的费用，邕圣祐说他没有，不如好好洗个热水澡来得实在。

姜丹尼尔还在面无表情地给他撑伞，并在路面上出现水洼和水坑之时，及时地把他小半个人拎起来，吊在雨的虚空之中。

然后便是无数恶俗的爱情电影中，最最最三流的编剧才舍得继续用的恶俗桥段，两个拿着警员证的男人，竟然也住不到两间空房。邕圣祐表示他没关系，他愿意和后辈增进感情，姜丹尼尔没有回话，只拿起房卡，继续指挥着他前进的方向。

等邕圣祐跌跌撞撞被姜丹尼尔顺手拐进门内，他便摸到后腰扣着的枪，把它顺手丢进旅馆吱呀吱呀作响的抽屉里。姜丹尼尔也脱了皮鞋和外套，对着进门处的穿衣镜，打量被雨淋得半干不湿的头发。

雨天的霉味，没完没了的唰唰声，皮肤周遭粘乎乎的潮湿感，全给锁在这个狭小的房间里。甚至床也没能有两张，只有窄窄的床单和两个并排抱在一起的枕头。

邕圣祐与警服相配的西裤不翼而飞，衬衫扣子全开，露出如柴勾骨的平坦胸脯与下腹，他站在镜前反过来抱住全身上下、穿戴尚且整齐的姜丹尼尔。他是雨夜的幽灵与游魂，只缠住尚且还有温度的人类躯体。

姜丹尼尔看着镜中的他的脸。瘦削的下颌，单调而静谧的眼神，因为寒冷而微微颤抖的嘴唇，在无限制地向他靠近，索求他的温暖。他有一切的理由抗拒。他没有任何理由抗拒。

与其说他们在进行某种因为欢爱而享受的交合，不如说他们在完成某种仪式，某种献祭，某种将原本完好的东西捏得粉碎，再由两只手一齐进行拼合。

邕圣祐倒在床榻上，隐秘地闷哼，他说不出是疼痛亦或是快感更加真实。他仅仅抓住床单的手指被姜丹尼尔松开，他的十指于是完全镶入姜丹尼尔厚实的手掌，他能感觉到指尖似乎有血液在涌出，正如姜丹尼尔在他体内涌动着的热流。

他们在自我毁灭与重生。

这是一场没有计划的冲动。

邕圣祐重新醒来的时候，雨还在舔舐路灯，舔舐行人的鞋尖，舔舐下水道系统，给城市的任意角落，留下吻痕。

姜丹尼尔正在对着房间内唯一的镜子，刮掉长出来的青色的胡渣。他没有穿上衣，后背上全是邕圣祐用力留下的痕迹，大腿内侧乃至屁股瓣上也有，邕圣祐的指甲不是一般的挠人。

邕圣祐被单底下自然什么也没穿，刚想伸出手摸一件湿哒哒的衣服套上，就不自觉地打了个喷嚏，姜丹尼尔这才回过头来看他，神色疲惫而抱歉，像只在大雨中丢失了主人的小狗，蔫极。

“你准备什么时候，再对你爱我这件事，供认不讳？”

邕圣祐没有试过和男生，不要说是比自己小还比自己壮上一圈的男生，即便如此，姜丹尼尔还是很小心地保护着他受伤的脚踝，他在被子里轻轻蹬了两下，感觉好上不少。

姜丹尼尔面露惊惶，一半的剃须泡沫还裹在脸颊上。

“难道你不想和我相认吗？即便要背负这罪名，我也应该和你一起不是吗？我的弟弟。”

紧接着是剃须刀片钝钝地撞击老旧地板的声音。

“你从...什么时候开始...知道的？”

姜丹尼尔自水龙头下把下巴上的泡沫冲洗干净，一边唇上光滑，一边还留有荷尔蒙的痕迹，看起来有些许荒诞的滑稽。

“如果我说一开始，你会信吗？”

邕圣祐仰躺在枕头之上，露出满意且宠溺的微笑。

“你自然是不信的。毕竟你每次都比我先。你是我的弟弟，理应比我更聪明一些。我一概，为你感到很骄傲。”

邕圣祐加入刑警系统，本来就是为了找寻当年走失的亲生弟弟。如此他获得权限进入搜寻系统以后所做的第一件事，便是把幼时为数不多的几张弟弟的照片入库对比。他甚至抄下了部分家庭的联系方式和住址，想要借此机会找到弟弟。

姜丹尼尔并不是完全陌生的名字，不过对比交叉选项太多，他得挨个考察可能性。然而在抽烟的人第一次出现时，他就已经拍摄下了他短暂露出正脸的照片，并颇有警惕意识地把他和他的排除手记做出了对比。同在侦查系统内，他想找到姜丹尼尔蛛丝马迹并不困难，尤其是和他的工号对应的准入ID总是紧跟着邕圣祐浏览案件的脚步，有时甚至停留时间比邕圣祐本人更长。

由此可得，也许是这辈子第一次比弟弟快上一步的邕圣祐，由此可得，姜丹尼尔大略非常想与他相认，但又由于某种说不清道不明的原因阻碍，迟迟不和他接近。

所以，他究竟在想些什么呢？

他和他流淌一样的血，看着同一幢案子发呆，在同一顶路灯下消磨时间。

邕圣祐在白梦的尽头，捧住一个人的脸颊，与他忘我地亲吻。

醒来他便看见朝他跑来的姜丹尼尔。

他们心脏的构成几乎一致，如果他的这颗在胸腔里胡乱地跳动，那姜丹尼尔的逡巡徘徊，似乎也说得通。

两颗种子的相爱不需要解释、等待和理智。

他们本来就是一体的，他们的身体本就相连。

“嗳，姜丹尼尔。”

邕圣祐向他招了招手。

“你不要和我相认，不要改姓过来，知道吗？”

雨声太大，掩盖住姜丹尼尔模糊且低沉的回答。

“这样比较方便谈恋爱，这样比较方便等雨停。”

他们的手，重新牵在一起。

 

倒车影像画面里，有两个男人靠在电线杆下抽烟。

火星那么那么亮，比头顶的月亮，还要更亮。


	37. Ten Million Fire Flies/千万只焰火蝴蝶

千万只焰火蝴蝶

 

邕圣祐娴熟地推开酒吧后门，在人烟稀少的吧台就近找了个位置遁地。他百无聊赖地盯着密密麻麻的酒水单看了一会，发现酒的名字大多千篇一律，使用各种各样的辞藻包装，让他根本没办法判断哪一种，才是他最想要的。

 

“老板，要最烈的酒，double shot！”

 

邕圣祐合上菜单，把它推到一旁，对着站在不远处吧台后面的调酒师小声地吆喝了一句。

 

“听说，城市里开始禁止饲养烈性犬了。”

 

老板不咸不淡地擦拭着在邕圣祐看来，已经透明得几近反光的玻璃酒杯，邕圣祐实在不懂他为什么要说这个，简直难耐地答非所问。

 

“唔？是么？我不养狗，不大关心的。”

 

邕圣祐默默低下头，扫了扫绒面的裤腿上沾着的一把白色的犬类毛发。

 

“我还以为是因为这个原因，整天趴在你身边的那只，这次才难得没有跟你一起出现呢。”

 

调酒师停止单调的擦拭动作，转过身去调配邕圣祐刚刚下好的单。

 

他把金棕色的酒液，放在调配壶里上下摇晃，细碎的冰块撞击高脚杯的杯壁，放出叮当悦耳的声响。不过在邕圣祐这类有心事的人听来，一概显得嘈杂且喋喋不休罢了。

 

“吵架了。”

 

邕圣祐皱着眉喝掉一口眼前的酒，强忍住想呸呸呸呸掉的冲动。

 

“孤独的两脚兽，要苦恼商讨，请走那边。”

 

调酒师夸张地拿下肩头上挂着的调酒布，用手臂比了个请的姿势。角落里总坐有一桌心理医生，自己跑到这里喝得醉醺醺地不说，还假装擅长给酒吧里的伤心人解决烦恼，实则总是以互相抱头痛哭而收场。

 

“不用不用，反正我说的话也没有人会相信，您只用借只不忙的耳朵给我就好了。”

 

邕圣祐记得，在一个室内干燥酷暑的夏日的雨夜，累极的姜丹尼尔扒在吧台上倒头大睡，最后没忍住变回了萨摩耶的体态，刚好面前这位调酒师正准备关店，想必他是知道的一星半点的，总比跟陌生人从头开始讲述要来得更好。

 

“只要您保证，听完后，不把我扭送到精神病院就行。”

 

姜丹尼尔并不是某种戏法或者逃生类魔术的主人公，他就是一只白色的、毛茸茸的、具有人型的犬类。这不是胡说、幻术，这是真实存在的，比童话更荒诞的事实。

 

“我只是个调酒的而已，你所要说的，也只是个故事而已，我不必当真，你也不要较真，不就好了。”

 

调酒师替邕圣祐收掉面前已经喝得七七八八的酒杯，把另一杯烈酒，也推到他面前，还送了一盘炸花生和鱿鱼拼盘做小菜。

 

“等等，你们家有上点评软件吗，我要给你打五星！如果我的头没有开始摇晃的话。”

 

邕圣祐说着便卖了个机灵，但想要拿出手机的动作已经不太受大脑控制，手指因为刚刚尝了点炸物沾到些油渍而打滑，指纹解锁了好一阵，也点不大开。

 

“等你清醒点再评分吧，我还是在意那点星级的。”

 

调酒师丢过去一碟纸巾给他擦手，一弯腰便又消失不见，只剩下他承诺给邕圣祐的半只耳朵还露在外面，许是在排布酒瓶或是杯酌。

 

“我是在大三那年，莫名地同情心泛滥而捡到他的。你能想象，一只体型比一般的小个子人都要大上一点的纯白萨摩耶，四肢朝天，躺在白皑皑的雪地之中，安详地闭着眼睛的场景吗？”

 

邕圣祐卡了一片花生皮在齿缝之间，捂着腮帮子，艰难地用舌尖剔着牙，叙事停顿了一下也未果，只好手指指牙口，示意老板给他拿一根牙签。

 

“当然啦，我是说，你肯定会觉得奇怪，我也觉得奇怪，我可不是会在冰天雪地里，穿着我的棉布拖鞋，踩着月光，四处乱逛的性格。”邕圣祐接过牙签筒，狠狠地剔着牙龈根部，开始总不得法，钝钝地有些疼痛，说话声音也尖细古怪起来，因为他痛得缩着嘴的缘故，“好吧，我承认，这事一开始根本也没那么浪漫，我之所以会在校园里散步，是为了找他，因为他从我那天早晨在校门口的小摊上买烤芝士红薯开始，就一直尾随着我了。”

 

邕圣祐往叠好的纸巾上吐了一口，一块红褐色的花生皮赫然出现在眼前，他这才恢复如常的忧伤神情，一点儿也不搞笑，郁郁寡欢得很正经，就是适合买醉的模样。

 

“说尾随也许有些自恋，但这只狗就好像、就好像是要尝尝我手里捧着的、刚出炉的滚烫一样，他的眼睛滴溜溜地转，圆鼓鼓地在对我央求。我并不是那么小气的人，再说凉掉以后，剩的大半多是被我丢掉，于是我就掰下了符合它体型的一大块，放在了它粉色的舌头之下。”

 

寂静的酒吧里，突然迎来一阵嘈杂的响动，邕圣祐一拍脑袋，想到今天是有乐队演奏的日子，不由得更加苦闷起来，贝斯手和架子鼓已经恰时试起音来，店内昏黄的光线也变得五光十色起来。

 

“不知道它是想要报恩还是一眼相中了我，总之直到午饭前后，我总能在不远处发现它的身影。可它看起来确实非常纯良无害，路过的女孩子们都在给它投喂食物，不管是面包还是软糖，它都一概兼收。”

 

邕圣祐咬了一口高脚杯杯沿上用作装饰的青橄榄，顿时酸涩得脸上起皱，盘成一团。

 

“噢，这东西还真有点后劲，”烈酒饮得过急带来的头晕，炸物的轻微油腻感通通卡在他的喉头，扯着他的后脑勺，“最最最奇怪的还是，他突然出现在下午上课的教室，轻手轻脚地推开门进来，趴到我和朋友几个昏昏欲睡的角落，蜷缩在我身边，身体盘成一条巨大的毛毯，源源不断地向我散发热量。”

 

钢琴手弹得是一首邕圣祐还颇为喜欢的曲子，他的思绪也随即飘得远些，再回来时，已经嘴不对心地要求调酒师再给他加一轮的酒。

 

“所以，在那个下午，我并没有被下课的铃声吵醒，那天学校电力检修，电闸拉掉后，停电了，那本是一个绝佳的，用来补足夜间熬到眼下乌青所缺失的睡眠的下午。”

 

邕圣祐再度不满地朝着刚才显然拒绝了他续杯要求的老板晃晃酒杯，把杯垫也一齐推到方便他收拾的地方。

 

“我是被活脱脱热醒的，因为我脚边躺了一只白色的犬。我在半梦半醒之间，还以为谁开了教室里的暖炉，可仔细一想，只有我自己住的出租屋里有暖炉，教室里怎么会有暖炉呢，难道是起了火，于是我便醒了，一脚蹬在他软绵绵的身体上。”

 

调酒师无奈地收下他喝空的酒杯，重新为他的加单而忙碌起来。

 

“道歉自然是必不可少的，我还扒开它身上的毛群，检查了一下是否有受伤的痕迹，所幸那天我还穿了双新的短靴，鞋底都是干干净净的，它的身上依然毫无杂质地雪白着，也没有伤口。”

 

邕圣祐用腮帮子往食道里运输着酒鬼花生，又怕咀嚼的过程中再次卡到外面的酥皮，只好认认真真将它们用舌尖剥落，整齐地吐在纸巾上。

 

“摸着它的手感十分舒服，我于是就叫身边坐着也偷偷来摸，没想旁边坐着的好友的手还没搁上去，它就显然有点什么抵触情绪一样，默默弓着身子，从敞开的大门间离去了。”

 

半盘花生吃完了，他又开始主攻鱿鱼酥，鱿鱼是很劲道的类型，嚼了很久也咽不下去。

 

“这分明就是一只很傲娇爱吃醋的坏脾气的萨摩耶！只不过我当时太天真了！”

 

邕圣祐喝了一口再度端上来的酒，他觉得口中的苦涩变淡了，又或许是因为他已经习惯了酒精的口感，他也说不清。他痞痞地嚼起橄榄来，仿似在啃着姜丹尼尔的名字。

 

“断电实在太冷太冷了，我躺在学校对面的出租屋内，冷得在被子里直打哆嗦。要知道本来我搬出来就是因为房间里有暖气，我怕冷，牙关和身体里的每一块骨头都仿佛在嘎吱嘎吱作响，再来一阵阴风，我就会碎掉。”

 

橄榄被邕圣祐咬得七零八落的，尸首也丢在和花生皮兄弟一样命运的纸巾里。

 

“我就鬼使神差地想到了那个舒服的午觉和犬类身上的温暖，我甚至还在脑子里飞快地过了一遍养狗的成本、需要准备什么之类。下一秒的我，就因为暖气片上一双干掉的袜子都没有，趿拉着棉布拖鞋，在学校里到处乱踩了。”

 

酒保给邕圣祐加了一次冰，融化过后的碎片更加稀释了酒精的口感，邕圣祐感到有些托不住头的眩晕，只好把红润的脸颊贴近高脚杯，想要获取一点凉意。

 

“我就在雪地中，遇到了它。它看起来异常悠然自得，在那个瞬间，反而是我需要它多一点，至少在我想来，是这样。犬类望着月亮，我望着它身上汩汩流淌着的、银灿灿的月光。我对它说，你愿意到我这里来吗？”

 

邕圣祐的动作带有醉酒人士独有的笨手笨脚，撞得额头中间登时红了起来，他把手敷上去想要揉搓两下，又在伸手的瞬间，忘记了目的，只麻木地捂了会儿额头。

 

“它好像完全无视我的存在，我想，应该是我的睡衣和大棉羽绒服不及我的黑色长大衣来得好看。于是，我又蹲在它身边，问了它一句，我说，你愿意做我的狗、和我生活在一起吗？”

 

老板擦拭着吧台的边边角角，唯独给邕圣祐空出了一块垃圾区域。

 

“这只无耻的狗，便结束了对我的生活的无限觊觎，顺理成章地挤进了我的公寓、我的卧室大床、我的冰箱、洗衣机、我的手机相册、歌单、我的账单、电费和水费单。”

 

“好啊好啊，好的很呢前辈！是他对我说的第一句话。在我握住它前爪的同时，他就嗖地一下变回他自己，穿着皮领的大衣，厚实的长靴，耳朵给冻得通红，表情惬意地躺在雪中。被我握住的、属于犬类的爪子，也变成他同样滚烫的手指。”

 

“我心想这可不就是隔壁专业，会一点吉他，又会一点街舞，眯起眼笑的时候，迷倒台下一排男女老少的那个小子吗？我当时错愕之中猛地拍了拍他的大腿，他吃痛地陷入雪地中，陷得更深、更深。”

 

酒吧似乎已经不再会有别的客人，尤其是邕圣祐坐着的吧台区域，像是被施了魔法，产生了某种结界，旁人根本进不来。

 

“我也听朋友说过，类似于喵人的传说，你要知道，这可不算新奇，既然遇到了，可要接受才好。”

 

调酒师天生沉默寡言，难得开口还是为了姜丹尼尔说话，邕圣祐不满地皱起整张脸，向虚空之中，弹了弹手指表示不屑。

 

“说得倒是非常容易，换个圣人来和他谈恋爱试试，也会受不了的！我也知道这是家族遗传，基因遗留，但他可真不是一般的萨摩耶！他是最烦人的那一款！”

 

邕圣祐又喝了口酒，稳定了一下情绪，准备接着讲述刚才的初遇。老板善意地收走了一片狼藉和凉掉的小吃，给他换了盘玉米片配牛油果酱。

 

“他装作受伤地划拉着雪，我有些不好意思，但又不知道该怎么说，他闭着眼捱了一会，继续问我，前辈你冷吗，我说有一点，实际上我的脚踝都要冻僵了，天知道雪地里有多冷。寒冷使人失去理智，正如酒精和我此时讲的这个七零八落的故事一样。”

 

邕圣祐咬下一口玉米片，发现咸咸的，很解酒，又蘸了一大坨牛油果酱，吞咽的功夫，在为接下来的讲述做心理准备。

 

“然后他说，我可以吻你吗，吻你你就会暖和一点。”

 

邕圣祐用手背揩了揩显然被犬类啃过的嘴角，不知是在擦拭沾到的绿色酱汁还是在回味当晚的感觉。

 

“当时，不夸张地说，我的颅内在炸着烟花，在跳跃着飞上空气稀薄的上空，吻怎么会是取暖的方式，吻需要问我吗，是该打个巴掌还是该迷迷糊糊地点头？太冷了，实在太冷了。”

 

邕圣祐拿起一边整齐地摆放着的调味罐，是为明早挤在吧台里享用炒蛋和培根的上班族们准备的，想拧出一点胡椒粉来，洒在玉米片之上，动作使反了方向，滋到鼻梁和眼眶边缘，辣辣地落下泪来。

 

温热的泪珠滑落到嘴角。邕圣祐万分狼狈地用纸巾拂去脸上的痕迹。

 

“结果当然是上当了。我没能实现在停电的床上，对于抱着一头天然取暖器沉沉入睡的幻想，但是却因为那个吻，一直面红心跳，浑身燥热。”

 

喝完酒后，总是很容易饥肠辘辘，胃口很小的邕圣祐，也翻看起夜宵供应菜单来。

 

“听起来，你男朋友也没什么不好的，毕竟犬类之于人类，也有许多优势呢。”

 

调酒师给一种烈酒盖上瓶塞，清点着今晚少得可怜的账目。

 

“不不不，根本不是这样，你可不要被他的纯真外表给骗了，那你可就大错特错了。”

 

乐队不知何时已经开始了正式演奏，架子鼓手的手法绚烂，鼓点几乎成为了旋律，给驻唱歌手兴奋的声线伴奏。

 

“他是人形的时候，我是说他看起来像个人类的时候，总之就是，他没有变成萨摩耶的时候，你明白我的意思就好，简直就是一只用两条腿行走的巨型犬啊！”

 

调酒师摇摇头，表示没办法想象。乐队的激情已在最高点燃烧，主唱甚至即兴solo了一段，乐器在他声音靠后的地方尾随、再度尾随，有着不像这个夜晚的欣然。

 

“第一，掉毛，人还会掉狗毛，还是大把大把地掉，你能相信吗？我也无法相信。据他说，是因为从萨摩耶变回人的时候，身上会沾到，这算什么？这算什么合理的解释？我让他干脆不要变回去了，他说那就失去了养狗的乐趣，边说还边用滴着口水的舌头舔一舔我的脸，这到底是什么无赖犬？睡的床上掉，浴室里掉，我的衣服上，”邕圣祐又从裤子上捡起一大把白色的狗毛，展示给调酒师看，“也掉。我和他偶尔，怎么说呢，反正就是会因为种种原因躺在一起，头发上还能掺几根狗毛。”

 

调酒师挑了挑眉，笑了笑，表示不关心年轻人情趣，淡然地回应，“你可以换一台好用的吸尘器，并且尽量限制他的活动范围，如果你真的那么不喜欢沾到毛的话。”

 

邕圣祐想到周末偶尔醒来，身边就有一只巨大的萨摩耶，含情脉脉地看着他，非要扯住他的大耳朵，夹住他的身子才能强迫他变回人形，姜丹尼尔管掉毛叫宣示主权、标记领地，他也真的是服了。

 

“没用的。他们犬类，就是有人形的犬类，可以闻到彼此毛发的味道，掉在彼此伴侣身上，就是告诉别的同类，不要接近的意思。”

 

邕圣祐说着说着，还跟着背景哼起小曲来，无奈是真的无奈，潜意识里好像又有些得意。

 

“也是，那也不算太坏，毕竟你是他名义上的主人。”

 

调酒师接过邕圣祐的点单，摁响了呼叫厨房的铃铛。

 

邕圣祐也算难得的胃口大开，要了一个牛排套餐，还多单点了一杯果味汽水。

 

“还主人呢！他就是喜欢跟着别人跑！经常看不住！”

 

邕圣祐把玉米片吃得完全，末了还舔舔指尖。

 

“陌生人给点甜头他就恨不得用人形汪汪叫，经常在外面给我揽麻烦事，一块糖也能让他乐于助人，还特别特别馋，有一次甚至变成萨摩耶让我牵着他去楼下奶奶家蹭饭！萨摩耶吃饭还喝烧酒，你觉得于情于理过得去吗？我都怕人家举报我虐待动物！”

 

邕圣祐想到姜丹尼尔在路上，对，是他的狗身在路上，追击汉江几公里就为了帮一个漂亮姐姐追回钱包，还是想打爆他的狗头。漂亮姐姐摸两下头，他就咧嘴笑了，还伸舌头，真是不知道主人姓是名谁了！

 

“他管这叫动物的本能，我也是真的拿他没办法，他说他不跟过去，脚会痒的，我能理解为，这种时候我不拧他的毛耳朵，我的手掌心也会痒吗！无比喜欢追着东西跑，我们俩出去约会，他能站在我旁边盯着公园草地上的飞盘盯上好久。”

 

邕圣祐点的汽水还没上，他又急切地想要换成酒，厨房和调酒师左右为难，只好点头答应给他换。

 

“更重要的是，他看见小狗，不会变成人的小狗，还会跟它们交流，还会嗷嗷叫，你知道对面主人看见我带着一个一米八的大个子，拉着他的手想要制止他的时候，有多好笑吗！更好笑的是，他还给我翻译他们的对话，他说他们在炫耀主人，最后往往是他胜利，因为他的主人长得比较好看。”

 

邕圣祐自己跟自己举杯、碰杯，牛排在铁盘上滋滋地迸发着油光。

 

“我有时候真的不知道是在养狗还是在谈恋爱，我真的很无奈。”

 

牛排味道不错，他仔细地把它们切成小块，准备慢慢进食。

 

“嗜睡就不用说了，比我还能吃也是肯定的，无条件抱着我睡到天昏地暗，窗帘都不让拉开一下的，我醒了也不让我走。流口水我也说过了，湿哒哒的，让他闭嘴他就会凑过来亲我，不亲到不罢休。磨牙和打呼噜也是他所说的，犬类的特点，四仰八叉地整个人包在我身上不说，还用间歇性磨牙和打呼噜折磨我脆弱的神经。”

 

他吃了一块牛排解恨，仿佛在吃狗肉。

 

“最绝的是，他真的，什么东西都喜欢叼在嘴里，电视遥控器、T恤下摆、毛巾、口杯杯柄，只要是我在忙喊他给我递个东西，他一准给衔在嘴里，献宝似地冲到我面前来。只有你想不到，没有他做不到，万事万物皆可叼，撕所有的包装袋都是先上牙，再用手，他说用手不方便！”

 

含羞的红晕忽然自邕圣祐的颊上一闪而过，难以捉摸。

 

“甚至说，我们那什么...什么的时候...他也是用牙咬开的那什么...我那时候还天真地觉得他超级性感...我简直不知道自己当时是在想什么！”

 

邕圣祐脑海里放电影一样地滚动播放起姜丹尼尔咬起上衣下摆，单手脱掉衣服，咬开自己胸前紧扣的睡衣扣子，一点点啃食自己理智的画面，切牛排的手指亦发软，刀和叉瘫倒在餐布上。

 

然后姜丹尼尔就用鼻梁无限制地贴近他的脸颊、肩窝、后颈，深深呼吸着他的气味。他自己闻不到，除了汗水之外的味道，清淡的，使人沉醉的，只属于邕圣祐的气味。

 

“他还喜欢到处乱嗅，干什么之前都要拼命乱嗅一通，真的是狗鼻子，狗鼻子。”

 

邕圣祐话音刚落，他也低下头闻闻散发着浓郁胡椒香味的牛排，又突然意识到了下意识早已背叛他自己，连连摆手，继续吃下去。

 

“还有，即使这么说起来有些不太雅观，但是，他，一个男人，站着尿尿的时候，还跟小狗一样，要翘起一只后脚，真是幼稚死了！”

 

说得好像偷偷一个人尝试过，发现这个姿势还挺好玩的不是邕圣祐一样。姜丹尼尔亦人亦狗的生活习性、习惯和细节，讨人厌的部分，都填塞在他的生活的每个角落里，满满当当。

 

“我说，你既然对他有这么多不满，干嘛不和他分手？”

 

俗话说劝和不劝分，老板的思维，显然不太合乎常理。

 

“不不不，这不是需要分手的程度，我只是、我只是从来没有遇到过像他一样的人。所以，大概需要冷静冷静，需要找个人聊一聊，到底我们之间，发生过什么，能不能继续走下去。”

 

我只是从来不确定，我一定会是那个最特别的、被选中的人。

 

“所以，是哪一个瞬间，让你有你们就是独一无二的错觉，或是让你彻底为他沦陷的？”

 

酒吧里伴奏的吉他手轻轻扫着琴弦，还有一搭没一搭地拍打着吉他的琴身，夜已很深，曲子也转为喑哑低沉的小调，音符揉碎在空气中、耳边和心尖。

 

“他不是动物吗，他神奇地可以和大自然交流。”

 

邕圣祐满足地打了个饱嗝，牛排被他饥饿的肠胃一扫而空。

 

“他带我去过寒冷的、冰雪正要消融的冬末山巅，在冰凉的河谷旁的石滩上扎起露营的帐篷，我们在空无一人的夜里，泯没所有羞耻心，赤guo着身体，抚摸对方的背脊，热切地相拥。”

 

“这些听起来确实普通，没什么特别的。”

 

背景音乐中，隐隐的有前奏在浮动，似蝴蝶扇动翅膀，鼓动遥远的风，来到他们身处的吧台前。

 

邕圣祐又抿下一口，苦涩的烈性酒。

 

“但他是不同的，和他在一起的我，也是不同的。”

 

“在露水从叶片上淌落的清晨，他会忽地变成许多个日子之前，我在街角捡到的萨摩耶的样子，把头半没入溪水的水面，告诉我他在邀请鱼群为我跳舞。”

 

“我通常嗤之以鼻，我是说，是个神志清醒的人，都会这样吧？”

 

调酒师把他吃完的餐具递回后厨，继续着他的擦桌子事业。仿佛全然不为他的描述所打动。

 

“然后，太阳突然挣脱地平线的束缚，如飞出蛋壳的灿烂蛋黄一般，把水面和我所能眯着眼睛看到的一切，都烫上金边、披上金色的薄纱，与此同时，还有依次按照顺序飞跃出金灿灿的水面的、金甲鱼群。它们跳得如此没有章法，甚至谈不上有旋律，但却意外地动人。”

 

“尤其是在我一脚把白色的巨犬也踢下溪水之后，它们的舞蹈更加混乱，欢快，让我控制不住眼角和嘴角，笑出皱纹来。我感觉我是我自己，我在呼吸。我不敢相信我的眼睛，但却知道，他是真实存在的，我躺过他的胸膛。”

 

主唱终于开始唱着邕圣祐听来感到有些熟悉的曲调，他的声音似乎突然从清亮的山泉变得有些沙哑，落寞地开场。

 

“然后，他又突然上岸来。嘴里叼着一条大鱼，用人型的嘴。”

 

“我顿时又生起气来，斥责他，让他休想用那张嘴吻我，我不吻紧贴过活鱼腮帮子的嘴唇。”

 

“他竟然熟练地把我的手指放在他精壮的腰腹之上，一口吐掉那只鱼，强迫我和他对视。”

 

调酒师变得喜欢这个故事起来，拖出许久不坐的高脚凳，在邕圣祐的斜对面坐定，凝神谛听。

 

“接吻就接吻吧，呆狗，我往往恼羞成怒地对他抗议，实则无法控制心底的喜悦和欢喜，继续批评他，可你干嘛把我们的午餐也放掉了。”

 

邕圣祐面前的杯子，不知何时又被满上，他也低头小口啜着，他已经习惯了酒的味道，感觉自己在喝水。

 

“到了晚上，最后一丝太阳亲吻过额角，消失在远处，我蜷缩在帐篷里面。之前他点燃用来取暖的火光，早被刺骨的山风吹至熄灭。画面完全跟我想象得不尽相同，我手里拿着本只看得进去几行的叶芝，我在想炉火旁打盹，该是件多么温暖的事情啊。哪怕他靠过来一些，也是好的，他总是通体发热，四肢如烙铁般滚烫。我小声地呼唤着他，让他朝我靠近些，不要站得那样远。”

 

邕圣祐几乎可以确定，他在哪里曾经听到过熟悉的、唱着歌的这具嗓音，但他的记忆因酒精而逐渐模糊，他无法、无法想起。

 

“他对着我比了个嘘的手势，我没好气地对他抱怨，你竟然学会嘘我了！你可真了不起！他没有理睬我，只是紧接着说，你听。”

 

这是他和姜丹尼尔的曲子，这是他们的曲子。

 

“我于是使劲跺了跺脚表示不满，耳朵因为太冷而停止工作，除了我自己的哆嗦声、河谷呼啸而过的风和河水没过石滩的脚步声，其余什么也听不见。他又对我说，你再耐心等一等。我于静默中从帐篷中抽身而出，直挺挺地站了约摸一分钟，确信他一定是在玩弄我的感情，便向他站着的地方，投掷了一捆干草。”

 

这是？这是他的声音吗？他不敢相信。

 

“他三步并作两步，回身紧紧地抱住我。我们退出去老远，眼前全是一股一股凶猛的火光，向着前方，挥舞着翅膀。他贴近我的耳边，对我吐出炙热的呼吸，他说，即便提前告诉我我将会看到什么，我也不会信的。我抬起头来，肯定这次，他说的是对的。”

 

“蝴蝶的翅膀上燃烧着晃眼的火焰，火光点燃了整个死寂的河谷，比任何火把、任何篝火晚会更加鲜艳明亮，像千万只朝向墨色的空中射去的箭矢，把一切都变成暖的、欢快的。我就这样在他怀里，数着焰火蝴蝶，一直到熟睡过去。直到第一千零八只，我都是它们的守护者。”

 

邕圣祐不是因为看见了这辈子没有看见过的风景而爱着他的犬。

 

即便是平凡的河谷，平凡的山腰，平凡的夜里，他也照样爱着。

 

只是他自己才要逐渐看清而已，他爱着陪伴在他身边，让他的生命变得如同焰火蝴蝶一般的，时不时会让他烦恼的这位而已。

 

歌词在唱着，我无限坠落，无限坠落、不断坠落。

 

“其实，你根本一直没有喝醉。我没有给你酒啊，被深爱着的两脚兽。”

 

调酒师晃晃酒瓶里灌装的液体，有二氧化碳的气泡浮动。

 

“快走吧，你再不走，我看舞台上有的人要露出白色尾巴，摩挲我的高脚凳了。”

 

邕圣祐打了个可乐味的饱嗝，怔怔地回过头。

 

第一眼看过去，高脚凳上似乎真的长出大大长长的白色蓬松尾巴，不耐烦地打磨着本就有些显旧的凳子腿。

 

他努力揉了揉眼，还好还好，是他看错了，只有耷拉着头，鼻头发红，一往情深地望着他的，困在人型里的姜丹尼尔。

 

短暂的间奏已过。

 

他甚至想不起这次为什么和他吵起架来。

 

说来实在可爱。

 

“You would not believe your eyes if ten million fire flies...”

 

他应当数到生命的尽头为止，检验一下，他说的ten million，是不是真的。

 

哪怕少一只，凑不成整数，就拔他的狗毛谢罪。

 

借酒消愁的两脚兽，爱着面前这头四脚的犬类。

 

他的忧愁跟别离无关，跟难以置信的幸运和难舍难分的依赖有关。

 

焰火蝴蝶，只生存在他们交汇的眼神里。

 

因为传说，只有相爱的动物，不管是几脚的兽，才能看到黑暗中的它们。

 

千万爱火，爱火万千。

 

千万爱我，爱我万千。


	38. 出逃浮华之市

出逃浮华之市

 

我又梦到那个晚上。

城池覆灭，火焰滔天。

热浪的舌，舔舐我的脚跟。

有翅膀带风而来，在我头顶挥动，抛我于寒冷冰原。

明火在他眼中嗔斗，他说我认得你，你是先知。

我，永生神的仆人，丹尼尔，被传说中年轻俊美的魔鬼所救，就在浮华之市的门楣之上。

 

 

浮华之市，是通往永生的最后一站。

这里琳琅满目，五彩斑斓。摆摊的小贩从不唯唯诺诺，点头哈腰，而是一副冷静自持的神色。买卖活动，全凭自愿，从无强迫之说。商旅掮客，形形色色，面从不露怯，遵循交易原则。这样看来，这里与寻常集市别无二致。

事实却不尽然。

丹尼尔在混沌中醒来，周身关节完好无损，筋骨舒展，重获新生。旅店的老板并不收取他任何旅费，只想让这位眼下有神迹的先知，为他占卜一次作为代价。

先知不愿，占卜是妄想获天命，得天知，被占之人是要折取性命的，这笔买卖从来算不上划算。

老板拿出浮华之市烫金的牛皮纸约，上面有先知病痛缠身之时，胡乱画的占卜符号，代表先知独一无二的身份特质，契约在那时已经悄然生效。如果先知不愿，他会坐上浮市的囚车，当街巡游，直至死亡。

先知想了想，离开毁灭之城所看未来之景，虽没有再占一卜，但也不含惨死途中，沉吟道，“你可知先知占卜的代价？即使我为你将未来一探究竟，你的未来也有可能会在我的干预下改写？”

老板改口，不再唤他先知，而是直呼他的名字，“丹尼尔，”合上幽暗深邃的旅店大堂最后一扇窗，“我能接下你，我自有分寸。”

原来那不是我在疾痛中虚构的梦魇，他真有着又黑又冰冷的翅膀。

先知通体发光，生生把昏暗的空间点亮，他按了按眼下一颗小痣，手中念着永生神的名字，合上眼皮。

 

 

他真的到浮华之市来了。

不需要金钱货币，用不上腰缠万贯，也不必担心一贫如洗，浮华之市交易的东西根本无法用真实的附加价值来衡量。你有什么，你便可以要求旁人用你想要的来做交换。旅店老板用茶饭收留，医人养人换了先知的一次预见未来。

丹尼尔走在街上，起初还觉得新奇，毕竟方才他是被半骗半拐，不得已而为之。眼前更算是光怪陆离：一个女人叫卖她的一只还长在脑袋上的耳朵，想用尖角的精灵之耳取而代之；有贵族打扮之人，面前摆着许多官位，从使臣到骑士，从掌玺大臣到一国之主，应有尽有，代价却是永生永世无法睡眠，除了死亡能将清醒改变；还有人的各种美德，装在透明喷砂的玻璃罐里，一类有专门的一样颜色，善良吐着金色的泡泡，诚实泛着浅绿的光波，代价却更为荒谬，正红色的正直偏要用深灰色的狡猾来换购，亮黄的勇敢亦要用苍白的懦弱来夺取。

丹尼尔在书中看过浮华之市，大概有个了解，却未想过如此出格离奇，只叫人把最贪婪，最可怜，又最可憎可怖的内里的恶兽放出来，满市满街地追逐、撕咬。

他知道，离开最后一站，抵达圣城，必定也要付出代价。

于是，他等。

浮市是魔鬼的地盘，魔鬼定会来找他。

他甚至不懂魔鬼缘何会救他，在历经火难之后，他拄着已亡之国最后的一根木杖，本想绕过此路，未想倒在魔鬼的脚跟前，困囿于此市之中。

无法逃脱，他手心上的字迹渐渐隐去。

这一卜，似是连天命都对他的在劫难逃感到无能为力。

他在心里默念祷词，向着永生之城看不见的光辉穹顶，深深跪拜。

 

 

我在心里念完永生神的名字，那永恒不变的，圣洁如初的名字。

抬头又看见择日搭救我的那位魔鬼。

他隐去了双翅，看起来不再那么骇人，明明我是站在浮市某个人家的台阶之上，他却好像悬空一般地飞在屋顶一角，俯视着把我打量。双眼里也没有火焰与瞳孔扭打在一起了，我想，他现在应该是扮作个普通人了。

不然，他怎么连黑色锦缎的长袍都可以不穿，一袭白色勾彩色蚕丝的上衣，扎在亚麻布的裤子里，还有一双足尖上翘的窄平鞋，活像前面购买少女的异国王子。

我没讲话，等他慢慢看我。

“别算了，凡人无法为我占卜的，”他趁小巷无人，从瓦片堆上缓缓降下来，来到我面前，“只有神可以。”

我忘了他是传说里最好看又最娇纵的那只魔鬼。我为我浅薄的卜术感到羞愧，他还在凑近了正了眼瞧我，凡人皮囊上的睫都快戳进我的颊，没见过活人一般，墨黑的目中尽是好奇的光亮，“你脸红了。”魔鬼伸出手轻轻弹了弹我的面上红霞。

我找不到话好说，往后退了两步，低下头，看着我们的影子交叠在一起。

“你是哑巴先知吗？我看的画册上没有说。”魔鬼又抓起我的袖口，想捉我的手掌，但是扑了个空，因为衣服是商人给的，宽宽大大，并不合身。

“画册有时并不精确，画师画我的时候，我不过才刚走上天路。”我知道他说的是神界流传的圣人画册，每个先知一出生，也都会被记录在上面。

“你这下终于说话了，我用我的身份起誓，你说的全是真话。我要记下来，下次碰面时，告诉那讨厌的神。”魔鬼说话都习惯对着人的眼睛吗，我不知道，书上和我的先辈们，都没有教。我了解他们千变万化，诡计多端，但他的这双眼可真水灵，不是说魔鬼的眼珠无法变化吗？我真相信是这双眼折堕无数灵魂，因为他真有这个魔力。

看我忘了回答，他又神色飞扬地补上一句，“你白白净净的，五官又开朗，人也高大，画册上却连十分之一也没画出来，还好我喜欢翻阅，识得你了。”

我自幼独子，背负圣人之命，家人用爱和肉汁将我浇灌到大，才依依不舍放我来走这一遭。只是路上人迹罕至，艰难困苦，少遇镜面，我自己也不太知到底我已变成了哪副样子。孤身一人太久，他不说，我也不好奇，他一说，我才动了好奇之心。

“你可有镜子可以借我一用，离家太久，我也不清楚我的容貌有何更改，只觉得我高些了，壮些了，痣是还在的。”我其实是明知故问，魔鬼怎会变不来镜子，这浮市都属于他，哪怕几千年未见光的镜石都唾手可得。

他好看的眉头紧皱，微微上挑的嘴角也撇下来，好不沮丧颓然，“真对不住你，我还想跟你交朋友呢，可我还在历劫，不能乱用法术。”

他说的语气真诚，末了还紧紧攥住我的两只袖子，把布料压在我手臂上，躁动地揉搓。我全然忘了问他年纪，没想到他也相仿大小，还在过属于魔鬼的成长期，关于历劫我不便问得太多，只好作罢，张嘴笑着向他道谢，并宽慰他我也只是一时兴起，没有也并无大碍。

“我想到了，你可以看我的眼睛，不过你只能看这一只，另一只我捂上好了。”他说着又把我拉近他，让我的视野里近得只有他的眸子。

“你想看也可以，除非你想和我立下契约。”他顽皮地拿上拿下捂着另外一只眼的手，冲我一个劲儿地眨。

“我，我想暂时还不需要。”我从没见过这么好看的东西，呆呆地答复他，都不知道这是个玩笑。

他笑起来，眼里有船桨往我心湖里推波送浪一样，涟漪一圈一圈都泛起，迫使我放心术的每道门都要分享他的快乐。

传说中魔鬼的次子，右眼如镜，看上一瞬，便能照见全身之景，原来是真。

我讶异于自己发生了如此大的变化，忙着拨弄我的衣着和发顶，未想他已悄悄移开另一只手，把两只眼都露在外面。

烫的红上滚着金边，焰火又在他的眼底绽放开来，瞳孔的底色本暗，像极了黑土地上有篝火肆意摇曳，焚烧整个荒原。

没错，我又着了魔鬼的道。

传说中魔鬼最小的儿子，左眼是烈焰深渊，望上一刹，心智和灵魂会化为灰烬，连捧沙土都不会剩下。

 

 

传说是有些危言耸听了。

先知丹尼尔并没有失智发狂，流离失所。

大概是因为小魔鬼是初犯，还不熟练，心上仁慈。他没有夺走他的任何东西，而是默许他与自己，生了不可打破的契约。对了，现在丹尼尔可以知道魔鬼的名字了，他们已是契约的双方。

圣祐，是小魔鬼的名字。

他早就知道先知叫丹尼尔。

虽然不开心，丹尼尔觉得，为他做牛做马从而离开这个地方，总比被别的魔鬼折磨个半死不活要好得多。

可是，他想错了。

圣祐救他的时候，他就已经犯了错。他陈述的时候表情淡漠，仿佛与自身毫不相关。

他不是收起了翅膀，而是被折断了翅膀。魔鬼的天庭很严格，哪怕是对最优秀的小王子也不例外。

新的翅膀再长出来，还需要再次渡劫。

看来救你才是我的劫，之前那些都不算什么，圣祐说着好玩。没了翅膀，他也不能驮丹尼尔去天上受审，他吹了一个飞吻给认识他的，专卖迷魂汤药的小贩，藏在锅里，熬出来的精华有了魔鬼的吻加持，药效会更加持续，换了一只健壮的天马，送他们一段顺利旅程。

两人前后坐着，圣祐没坐过天马，丹尼尔在希望之城有幸尝试，上去的步伐都轻车熟路。圣祐就不一样了，有记忆以来全靠飞的，马是活物，他脚尖轻颤地压身上去，发现很沉稳，又兴奋起来，张开手臂模仿以前飞的感觉，还摸摸天马翅膀上的羽毛，默默与自己以前珍爱的触感相比较。

丹尼尔刚想开口劝阻，觉得他实在可怜，魔鬼救凡人已是世间传奇，还因自己而受罚，想让他的笑脸再多停驻一秒也好，顿了顿喉头，不再言语。

天马脾气很烈，眼看就要到了，黑蒙蒙的天梯上飘着黑色的云雨，许是被圣祐摸得不大耐烦，兜兜转转地乱飞，就是不想迫近。

圣祐再怎么爱玩也不想误了时间，急得身子在马背上上蹿下跳，天马更喜，变着法在天阶门口任意打弯儿，弄巧成拙，被阶上吹来的风糊了个满身满翅，趔趄着停下来，定在入口处。

丹尼尔腰上多了一双手，圣祐的头还紧紧地贴在他的后背上，原来魔鬼也怕飞，还怕死，他心下又给天路奇闻簿加上一笔，掌抚上他纹路堆叠的额头，一句一句地用小时候的童谣哄着他。

很快他就不苦着脸了，谁念东西能比先知更渗入心扉呢？

圣祐觉得不会再有了。

审判的路却没有那么好走。

 

 

我挽着比我还瘦弱的圣祐，被阶上的雨淋得透湿。他们魔鬼真的很坏，受审判还要先罚我们落汤落难。圣祐好似读懂我的想法，一只手搭上我的肩膀，轻轻点，又轻轻点，共是三下，“别生气了，丹尼尔。我上次来的时候，多跋扈不羁，用了翅膀直接飞越过去，才招人嫉妒拔得一根羽也不剩。”

他是在真心实意地安慰我，但我听来又动怜悯之心。他和浮市的契约就是救我这个异乡人一命，用翅膀来换。我不是他，衡量不了是否值得，但我知道，翅长出来也要三年五载，拔翅无异于强行拧下普通人身体的一部分，他再能忍，也很难受吧。

我问他恨不恨我，是否除了审判还想再见我。

他真是个万里挑一的魔鬼，又眨眨眼，表示我用契约偿还就好了，不必想的太多，那样不是生存在浮市的方法。

我还没细问一下他与浮市的个中关系，就被缴了手，脚还与他捆在一起，推入法场。

圣祐见了法官却兴奋地跳起来，牵动我脚上的绳索，我差点摔倒。他抱歉地用脚尖点了点我的踝骨，得意地靠过来，对我耳语，“是我父亲。你们传说中的那个真正的魔鬼。浮市的主人。”

我们并不知道，我们的亲昵表现，在一众魔鬼的眼中形同天使到来一样恐怖。

圣祐白白开心了一场，我们的惩罚比史上任何可怜人，不对，加上我才是可怜人，一般这里只有魔鬼，总之就是可怜的灵魂，愿永生神保佑他们，还要惨上一点。

我不大懂他们魔鬼的规矩，反正圣祐是这样对我说的。

魔鬼搭救凡人，干扰命运已是犯了大忌，还私自立下契约，圣祐理应再渡劫上许久来赎罪，法庭上是他父亲的那位，重重地敲打着法槌。而我，虽受永生神的庇佑，命不该绝，但也要和圣祐一起渡劫，才能离开浮市。

“你们要去浮市上买三样东西。”

我们的任务听起来很简单，但是做起来，可算是无法言说的登天之难。我整个天路历程中所受的苦，能不能抵上它也难说。

一松开绑绳，圣祐就冲过来看我，问我有没有受伤，我还在担心审判的结果，木木地没有回答。他就冲过来搂住我的脑袋，毛茸茸的，几年未好好修剪过的发都覆盖在他的脸上，淹没他俏人的五官。

“你放心吧，丹尼尔，我不会让你受苦的。你要相信我。”以前，如果书上讲让我放心地去相信一个魔鬼，我大概会把书烧掉，但他说了，我却愿意交托信任。

我们下到浮市，我想第一样东西应该优先满足圣祐的要求。我问他，有没有什么东西想要，他摇摇头，手指还抚摸一个专卖皇冠的摊位上从凤凰翅膀上抽下来的羽毛。

“我自幼长在这市中，哪有东西是白要的，不需要付出代价。这种蝇头小利，我想动心也难。”但我知道，他在想他的翅膀，那黑色的，能把地尽头苔原的风，卷向这里的，他身体的一部分。

我拉着他四处没头地走，果然，在我来时卖耳朵还有各种器官的那条街道上，有一家卖翅膀的店铺。他不情不愿地被我拉进门去，没想到愣在店的中间，店员介绍的语调都带着吹嘘，“两位可真是好眼光。这可是上面的，褪下来的翅膀。您二位，看看这光泽，这丰满度，哪有别的比得上它？”圣祐无法掩饰的惊讶和我的模糊记忆都告诉我，这，就是他的那双被斩断的翅膀。

我暂时丢下痴往住玻璃罩内物的他，拉过店小二耳语道，“那这个要用什么来交换？你开个条件。”

“也不算太难，在荒野饿上个三天三夜就好了。”店员领带上的别针闪着穷凶恶极的光。

我还没来得及仔细思考利弊，圣祐不知什么时候就凑过来了，满意地拍拍他的肩，表示成交。

我的契约在他的身上，他又许诺了这家店铺的契约。我没有办法忍心把他从他的宝贝身边拽走，只能暗地宽慰自己，在饥寒之城我已修炼过辟谷，不再需要真正的食物来维系生命。

 

 

我们又傻傻地被骗了，还是一个已有了翅膀的魔鬼和一个人类这样的组合。

圣祐的翅膀怎么会轻易地落入市场，定是被刻意而为之，早被重获之喜冲昏头脑，哪里想去细看细问契约。我由着他去了，也实在鲁莽，契约上的小字现在灼烧着我阅读的眼，还有我的脸颊，还有我的心。

“赤身裸体相靠，饿于荒野三日。”

圣祐的翅膀还在扇动冷风，我们便被丢弃在了市场外的一片荒原。

下一步就是脱掉衣服了，圣祐在羞耻心这个方面，真是个不折不扣的魔鬼。他也不会饿死，自然也不觉得有事。

我看见他已经褪下早已被翅膀撑出两个大洞的白色罩衣，光裸的身形洁白，怕是没有见过光。

“你可以转过去脱吗？我，我有点不习惯。”永生神教导我们不必对各自的身体感到害羞或害怕，但他不一样，他是魔鬼。还是好看的魔鬼。

“有什么关系，丹尼尔你也要脱得精光啊。感谢你，真的，守护了我的翅膀。”他说着还炫耀似地挥挥羽翼，一下子就把他随意丢在地上的衣衫给吹跑了。

我屏住呼吸，全当他是个凡人就好了。

商人的衣服虽不合身，却很舒适，我也脱了下来。

“你不把翅膀收进去吗？要三天呢。”我看着他细长细长的腿大跨步地走过来，准备用天上掉的几根绳子绑住我们彼此的手脚。

“还在磨合，过了三天才能想收就收。”我们肌肤不再隔着布料相亲，感觉很奇妙。我通身被羞耻沸腾得火热，他却冰凉得很。

我们就仰躺着看着荒原一片，外面的一切早已被隔离开来。圣祐的翅膀垫在我们俩身下，很软很舒服，像层天然的草皮，也像我离家前夜最后盖过的那床薄被。

 

 

第一天夜里我睡得很好，醒来发现圣祐整个身体是侧着，双翅折叠起来对向我，稳稳地把我包裹在里面，自己却折叠在一起，我用凡人的感受试了试姿势，应该不会舒服。

“你翻过去睡吧，我不要紧的。”我捏捏他的手指头，试图把身上的温度传递给他。

“没事。我的翅膀不耐寒，要靠你取暖。”魔鬼果然是魔鬼，说谎眼睛也不眨，睁都没有睁开。

 

 

我懂看破不说破的道理，这里也只有我们俩，我不想生分歧，只在第二天更向他贴近了些，假意成为他的热源。

他似乎想推开我，让我退回昨天的距离，又欲言又止，没有动作。我沉沉睡去，荒原上什么也没有，我一天都在帮圣祐记忆里有过的凡人占卜，劳神费力，加上饥肠辘辘，意识陷入昏迷。

迷蒙中应该已经很晚了，有东西在舔我的一边眼皮，我害怕是什么伤人的动物，猛地惊醒来看，才发现是圣祐，他的舌头很像我幼时看的童话书里的蛇的信子，比那还要红艳还有柔软，又还要致命一点。

“圣祐，你在干什么？”我抓住他的一边肩膀，想把他摇醒出梦里，以为他是在梦游。

“你们先知，需要禁欲吗？”我被他问得愣住了，修行禁欲是默许的规定，但在抵达圣城之前也有不少成家立业，拖家带口的先例。只能说这条规矩因人而异，不算死理。

“我不知该怎么说。”他的舌头已经移向我的颊，出人意料的凉意挠着我脸上的绒毛。

“魔鬼天性就是诱惑人。你与我被绑三天，我终有一天是会忍不住本性的，何况我们根本没被任何俗物阻隔。”圣祐应该是已被欲望灌满了心眼，语气躁动不安，与平日是两个样子。

“这若是必过的劫，那我也未尝不可......”分明是缚着手脚，他似有天生神力，全数挣脱，身子贴上来，腿也分开缠着我。

“那你去圣城了，可要记得我。”圣祐小口地啃咬着我的锁骨，细密密地牙齿穿过皮肤，震颤抵达血液和内里轰鸣的胸腔一室。

我没尝试过欢爱之事，为了路途遥远的圣旅，还是同魔鬼破了戒。

我把他翻过身来，他的翅膀交叠在我的后背上，双腿交织在我的腿腹，回应他的引诱。

他什么都咬住，而我，什么都想要。

我在进去的那一刻，彻底着魔。

魔鬼真是极好的快活伴侣，他有着不会疲倦和不知收敛的本能，他是野生的，天然的，不矫揉造作的，具备一夜风情不知羞的天性。

第三日我们有些尴尬。彼此身上凌乱的痕迹出自于彼此之手，又没有衣物覆盖，越看上一眼，前天夜里的记忆越是深刻。依照规矩，我们熟睡时，新的绳索又把我们扣住，逃也逃不开，除了彼此，没有别人可看，也没有别人可聊聊天。

“我其实感觉不错。”圣祐的翅膀已经变得更加灵活，被我的蛮力掀起褶皱的羽毛正在自我梳理。

魔鬼真是神奇的种族，我看了看我红得连成一片，几乎没有一块完整白色的胸口，感叹他在动情时的活泼好动。

“不过，我说真的，你可千万别忘记我。”我们又重新把肩膀靠在一起，枕着翅膀纯聊天。

世界上不会再有第二个引诱我的魔鬼了。

也不会再有比你的腰肢更柔软，比你的声线更迷人，比你的嘴角更上挑的凡人了。

我没说话，只扯了个，“怎么会忘，我是过目不忘的先知啊。”来搪塞他。

凡人可以与魔鬼萍水相逢，反正我们不过是露水遇早荷，开不出结果。

但不可以动情动念。

我可以偷偷喜欢他一点点，但不可以让他知道。

凡人的事，与凡人的瓜葛，只会让凡人之外的物种徒增烦恼。我遇到他，算是极陡峭的绝壁上放出绝美的花来，太不容易，不必再多愁绪。

 

 

圣祐给我讲了一天他们魔鬼之间的八卦，还有浮市上的纷繁杂乱，我听得津津有味，只恨没有我家乡特产的果盘来，配上他绘声绘色的描述，在耳朵里，嘴里交汇。

这是最后一天夜里，圣祐自动弹开，翅膀却还抱着我的身体，他说他怕我圣人之途再生变数，一次已足够愧疚，这下不好再生事端。

我想也是，我昨天夜里，已经用尽了一路上道听途说的各种方法姿势，再继续，只怕他会觉得我无聊透顶，不再亲近凡人了。

 

 

第三天一醒，圣祐试了试收回翅膀，果然，硕大的一对我的黑色云绒被就这样一刻遁形。没了翅膀，他就把他的牙齿给我看，魔鬼是有两颗尖牙的，他们一般为了自尊不曾磨掉，你以后可要记得，不要被他们骗。

我看着他笑起来，两颗小小的犬齿半露，心想，却不也还是被你给骗了一分在意去了，若有所思地点点头，表示应允。

第三天刚过，天上又降下来我俩合身的衣物，手脚也松开，我再次对圣祐慨然，你们浮市真是神奇，他已经见怪不怪，又张开翅膀想载我出去。

“我们可以慢慢走，反正不急。”也是奇怪了，自打在屋檐下碰到他，我从未想过要多么赶紧地赶到圣城去。

 

 

“第二个愿望，第二个愿望也给我吧。”邕圣祐从摊位上随意摘了个威尼斯古商人的面具，套在面上，眼睛还是从底下透出来，光芒不减。

“我的契约在你这儿。债主你说了算好了。”我没得挑的，希望他能少受点苦就好了，说出来应该矫情，不讲想他也知道。

“那走吧，我知道一个好地方。”邕圣祐在前面穿梭，我把他的背影存在眼底。

用不了多久了，就要告别了。

 

 

山洞又大又空旷，弥散着冷和冷的一切关联词。

圣祐对着门口弓着背的看门人耳语了一会儿，放出翅膀，任由他扯下一根羽毛，作为契约生效的信物，我想他快乐，没有偷听。

“走吧，”他向我晃动手上的钥匙串，发出叮叮当当的脆响。

“去哪儿？用什么换？”我难得发问。

“当是满足我的愿望好了，天马不好玩，我们去骑龙。早就想来了，浮市多没意思。”我们沿着山岩，小心翼翼地避开碎石和滑坡。“至于代价嘛，我的羽毛很值钱的，你走之前也送你几根。”

我忙着看路，去看龙的路上非常危险，走错一步都要粉身碎骨，姑且相信了他的话。

 

 

龙只听令于钥匙的主人，我还以为它是身上镣铐无数，被困在山脚底的大虫，未想他飞也飞得睡也睡得，很是自在惬意。龙爱听钥匙撞击演奏出来的声响，一坐上去，圣祐就晃动起手腕，钥匙的大环垂在他手上，一下一下很是清脆入耳。他摇得很好，破旧的钥匙串都被他摇出音符来，韵律自生，龙也在我们身下耸动脖颈。

它把我们放下来，示意圣祐会在晃动钥匙后再次回来接我们，我有些不解，我们停在一个小小的土坡旁要做些什么，圣祐让我等等看，我于是就等着。

土坡是龙的先辈的骨架风干之后形成的，在这里可以看到浮市之城的春夏秋冬，日出月升。我还在用手指勾勒早春太阳日出的浑圆形状，它已懒懒地西沉，如此反复，如此丰富又单调，美丽又荒芜。

“丹尼尔，拔我一根羽毛可能会有后遗症。我们等下出去，契约正式生效的时候，可能会有一些疼，你只需要握着我的手，看着我的眼睛就好了。别多想。”邕圣祐还看着冬天的雪片，覆盖浮市的街道，白茫茫一片。

我从不了解恶魔的感官，除了在那天夜里。掉一根羽毛也会极痛的话，那我走的那时，便不要了吧。我对他郑重地点点头。

他把钥匙交还给看门人，往外走了几步，一点月光染银丝入他的发，我赶忙握住他的手，对上他的眼睛，他流了一滴泪，珍珠样晶莹，很小的一点，感觉却像有海的浪打进来，浸湿了我整颗心。

 

 

“好了。目的达成了。”他破涕为笑，也不知眼泪有没有滴进我们脚下这片地表的土壤，那该是多么幸运。

“我要拿你对我眼泪的记忆，换点东西。”我才反应过来他是在捉弄我，还没讲他心狠，就又想起我们的债权关系，故作讨好状，搂着他的臂膀。

“走啦。想换什么都可以的，丹尼尔为您服务。”他就这样软在我怀里，我们在夜色降临之际，在喧闹的浮市中安静地穿梭。

“呸呸呸，可不要乱说，”他的手虚掩住我的嘴角，“你的永生神在天上可都听得到。”

那我真的有点爱上你了，他也听得到吗。我是有信仰的人，我是神的从属。但我终于理解，原来跟爱比起来，这一切都只不过是被流放的过程。

至少我曾体会过被爱眷顾的滋味。

我拥有他的眼泪。

魔鬼为了带我看遍浮生，为我流过一滴眼泪。

 

 

两人来到满是床铺的一家店内，高高低低全是各色的床榻，有人惺忪着眼醒来，也有人穿着过膝的长袍戴着天蓝的睡帽提着被子一角准备滑入梦乡。圣祐敲了敲柜台，从一个斜定在墙上的柜台猫着身进入了里面。丹尼尔还是忠犬一般地在外面等待着他，也不探头探脑。

“我的身份，换他去圣城。就在梦境里送他去就好了，他不会再记得我，也不再回头。”小魔鬼的瞳孔不再掩上一层雾，他给店主看传说中他的那只火花四溅的眼。

“可这，身份，我们想收也不敢收的。”店主讨价还价，商人本质。

“恶魔的东西，你还有不想要的吗。契约一旦签订，我想走也走不了的。没人能奈你何。”圣祐一只手捻起额前一点碎发。

“人呢？跟我来吧。”店主吃准这笔买卖，对着小恶魔比了个手势。

“骗他说是要用他的记忆换一个美梦。最后一个要求。”店主愣住了，摇头晃脑地感慨，恶魔的次子再好又有何用，是个顽固的痴情种。

“丹尼尔！”圣祐钻身出来，飞扑进先知怀抱里。

先知不知所以，只抚摸他收进翅膀后光滑依旧的背脊。

“你愿不愿意用对我的眼泪的记忆换一个梦境？是我很想很想看到，但是看不见的梦境。”圣祐的耳，正对准他的心房，他恨没有修习过心脏骤停的法术，好把雷鸣震天都掩盖过去。

“好啊。那你要在旁边陪我，我怕做噩梦。”这个要求总不过分。

“一言为定。你睡吧。我们的契约也就在这里告一个段落了。”圣祐当他是因这句话而喜，他不知道，丹尼尔是为他放在他掌心的五根指才笑着陷进床榻里去。

 

 

我从此再也没有见过圣祐。

我在圣城一切都好，我已是永生的子民，我的画像已经重新画就。

成为天使后的日子，也不过如此。

除了恶魔待的浮华之市，我哪里都可以去。

像今日一样，我只能再次去梦境里寻找他。

我不知他是许了什么愿，换走了什么东西，才让我这么快就来到这里。

我很想他，想他的眼泪，更想他眼里的笑意。

门外好热闹，信徒们遵循永生神的呼唤，前往圣殿，迎接新的子民和同胞。

我不想去的，但是天命难违。

我把写满关于圣祐的回忆的这本手札，留在家里。

 

 

“神赐姓邕。让我们欢迎他，邕圣祐。”祭司手捧一盆圣水，点了点男人低垂的额角。

他从殿台上跳下来，接连撞倒一群又一群井然有序的天使。

丹尼尔站在原地，等他风一样地吹过来。

但不让他风一样地走远。

“谁把你的眼眶涂得这么红？”丹尼尔抱着他，鼻尖点着鼻尖，四目皆有水光。

“你姓什么？这位先知。”邕圣祐眼眶更红了，泪收不住。

天使们都饶有兴致地围在他们身边，连还没有姓氏的新人也一样，画了一个又大又圆满的圆。

“姜。姜汁的姜。”姜丹尼尔吻他又吻他，从睫毛到鼻尖，从眼角到眉梢，从唇瓣到下颌。

“以后是姜糖的姜了。我来找你了。”清的溪水淌过脸颊，姜丹尼尔也不觉一丝苦味。

“那你背着我买了哪两样宝贝啊？魔鬼也没得做了。”天使也可以没羞没臊的，姜丹尼尔手埋进邕圣祐雪白无暇的长袍，在他的大腿内侧打围，剐蹭着画着线。

圣殿已过，大家都去仪式了，街上不见一副面孔。

“用我对你的喜欢，换了龙骨之梦。怕来不及了，想让你看看，没有你以后，我余下的日子。”邕圣祐也不老实，指尖在姜丹尼尔精瘦的腹部游走，回味手感，也培养新鲜感。

“但我哭完以后，发现心里又再度涨得满满的。我才想，爱大概是收不走的吧。还有，用我的身份换了你来圣城啊。”前任魔鬼说得云淡风轻，满不在乎。

“你没想到店铺老板操作失误，我还记得你吧？”姜丹尼尔又转手上去，按摩他的腰骨，一节一节，都恋恋不舍。

“那你没想到，我把身份给了他，自己到圣城来了吧？”邕圣祐想，不必去提再次折翼之苦，也不必交代中间许多曲折，来了便是好的。

“我在浮市门口，占了一卜。圣城的景里，有你。”姜丹尼尔撞开家门，世界再度只有他们。

 

 

我们成功出逃浮华之市了。

从此再也没有魔鬼的次子，和误入街市的先知。

是凡人还是天使，也不再重要。

愿读到这里的每一个人，都被所爱，热烈地，热烈地揉进身体，满怀相拥。

我是姜丹尼尔，我的浮市出逃故事，讲完了。


	39. 死亡信件办公室

死亡信件办公室

 

姜丹尼尔在死亡信件办公室上班。

这是一份有趣又沉重的工作。

成千上万来自世界各地的无头信件都被派送到这里，等待未婚夫手指的订婚戒指，急切询问归期的家书，亦或是深情热烈的自白，都装在薄薄的信封里面，无处可去。

因为收件人已经，从严格意义上来讲，无法再顺利收到这些信件了，也无法再感受到其内容会带来的任何情绪。

有些涉及到财产纠纷啦，家庭事务啦，这样重要的事，姜丹尼尔和他的同事们会根据寄件人提供的信息和地址，原封不动地打包好信件，让它们重新抵达书写它们的那双手上。

大多数时候，他们都在忙着退回。

但还有一种，更让人心痛的情况。

这也是姜丹尼尔觉得，工作越来越压抑的原因。哪怕一向极为开朗的他，有时候碰到几封这样的信，都会沉默上几个小时或是几天。

因为有些稚嫩的笔迹明显是来自孩子画画的粗蜡笔，也有些信纸已经被人工的雨打湿，墨点和仿佛闻得到咸味的泪混在一起，角落里都是乌云一般地一片伤感。

写信的人们，已经知晓了失去，却还是要试着投递也许会被再次退回的信。这和对着流星许愿是一个道理。

尽管，在姜丹尼尔生活着的这个时代，流星可以购买，许愿变得更加简单。

信，却不尽然。

他们的职责就是，展开这些信件，根据收信人的名字和在世时的信息，找寻他们在天上的地址，再把信件投递给他们。

如果投递成功，他们也可以给寄信人捎上一两句口信，但是不能太多。因为，光是要找到他们，就应该够死亡信件办公室的人们犯难了。

姜丹尼尔已经不记得这是他这周第多少次，为了一封信而默默流泪了。

似乎这区的信鸽由于他没有及时给他们买松饼吃而怀恨在心，总是把无法及时投递的悲情信件分发在他的办公桌上。

他总是在登记完信件信息以后，埋着头走出办公室狭小的隔间，一言不发地打杯咖啡，去海边，扯下法棍面包，喂其实根本不存在的小鱼。

他也很孤单，也想嚎啕大哭的。

可是还有好多信，好多份悲伤，试图扼住他的喉咙，把他淹没。

他想他是时候休个假，去天上看看家人们了。很巧，他明明知道信件该寄去哪里，也从不想写信。

 

 

头儿看他近来意志消沉，活泛的样子都不见了，交代他再批几封要带到那边的信，就可以出发探亲了。

姜丹尼尔揉着有些水肿的眼皮，打开信封，这封信很奇怪，收件人和寄件人都是同一个人。不禁让他开始怀疑，现在的邮政服务确实非常老旧过时，邮局都能粗心到这个地步，放过这么大的纰漏。

信的一角盖着天蓝章戳，喻义分类时已经被归为需要人工找到对象，并送上天去投递。收件人和寄件人都是个有点绕口的名字，邕圣祐。

姜丹尼尔不仅是出于好奇，也是出于职业审核需要，展开米黄色的信纸，戴上眼镜，慢慢地开始读起来。

“给唯一且珍贵的我自己，

我应该是求朋友在邮局钻了个空子，才寄出了这封信。愿你能顺利收到。

我想，我现在应该是不在了，不然你也不会收到还活着的我寄出的信。

我有几句话，想跟你说。不知道我生前最大的愿望，你还记得吗？还是记忆已经消失殆尽了。

我，终归还是没能等到这辈子我想要找的那个人。

希望，你在那里，可以找到这个人，看海也好，赏月也罢，要完成我未完成的愿望。

同样唯一且珍贵的我谨上”

姜丹尼尔从桌前的罐子里，用颤抖的手，掏出了颗糖，剥开已经很费劲，恨不得连糖纸都一起倒进嘴里。最后还是用牙齿撕开了包装纸，逃也似地把甜味放在舌苔上。

手一摸，眼下都是热泪，自己都未料到，却还在一直往下流淌，像条没有下游的河。

他几乎是靠剩下三四封平平淡淡的婚礼请柬或是圣诞卡片，才熬过来。冷静一点了，才开始在系统里输入邕圣祐的名字拼法，搜寻他现在的居处。

科技严谨，为了防止天上也有一大堆同名人，信件和信使们互相打架，输入名字之后，还会有一些其人相对的出生日期，星盘详解之类的，独一无二的信息。

姜丹尼尔刚打进去邕字，系统就显示结果自动缩小到一百人以内了，同名同姓几乎是没有可能的，但他还是为了精确，仔细地看了看邕圣祐的星盘。

清冷又孤高，命数不算很好。难怪他连封给未来的自己的信，都写得这么引人落泪，姜丹尼尔铺上新的纸张，把他所需的信息打印出来。

但他忘了带上自己的星盘一起看，他也忘了他也在绝望地等待他所寻找的命运，他也在一个人孤孤单单看海。

冥王星和土星相位，他们本该接受宇宙的祝福。

 

 

按照系统上登记的地址来看，邕圣祐住得离姜丹尼尔在天上的家，并不遥远。他也首次把工作带回家里，投递完其他人的信件，独独留下他的，打算第二天再去拜访。

“你明天有没有别的安排？”姜丹尼尔无论吃多少次母亲做的饭还是会觉得非常神奇，她和大多数的家人一样，只是换了个地方居住，连汤的浓淡和细微的味觉，都完全没有改变。

“还有封信没有投递。”姜母听到他的话挑起一边的眉毛，讶异他怎么变得如此拖沓。

“最近有见见谁吗？约会之类的？只要不是你们办公室的就好。”她换了个天上的大家都很操心的话题，显然，姜丹尼尔最近几次探亲回家的气色，不算很好。

“没有，或许过几天？再等等？我也说不准。”姜丹尼尔计划是待上五天的，他哪来的过几天和约会对象呢？

“虽然我也说过，一旦下定决心开始做，就不要抱怨，”姜丹尼尔知道她是在说办公室的工作，低下头用筷子戳碗里那块牛骨头，“但是，如果你是因为在那儿工作，可以常常顺路来看看我们，你就想错了，其实，我们挺好的。”母亲把骨头用汤匙舀出来，又加了两块肉。

姜丹尼尔只埋头咽肉，把滑下来的一点泪水迈进汤碗里。

确实，他就是想多回来几次，情感处理能力都超负荷运转了，还递不出辞呈。

他没说出口的话，都被精心熬制的排骨堵在心口。

比起在天上团聚的大家，他更像孤家寡人。

比起时不时看他回来的那份惊喜，他内心深处更多是一种缺乏，他渴望熟悉的面孔，日常的对话，琐碎和比琐碎更小的一切。

他想回到家里炉子上有已经凉掉的汤，等待他去打开灶台的小纸条，告诉他重新热一热就可以吃了。

他想念每一位话多的长辈，絮絮叨叨到让人极不耐烦的是最好。

他甚至觉得家里的两只猫也时日不多，食量越来越少。

连他们也离开的话，他要怎么办呢？

人间的家里，属于人的气息和余味在一点点减少，他把成套的餐具和桌椅都打包送上天去，还有家门背后挂着的菜篮子，父亲的简易刮胡刀。

姜丹尼尔吃完饭后，在房间里抚平着名为邕圣祐的男人给同一个名为邕圣祐的男人寄的信，开始感觉，他自己也是一封无处可去的无头信，在人间和天上的两端，被信使丢来掷去，却没能被真正地投递。

 

邕圣祐住的地方很美，至少在姜丹尼尔看来。

比他在底下独居的凄凉空房子要好得多。

他礼貌地按下门铃，猜想猫眼后的人是什么样子。

是科学怪人那款的？还是哥特爱好者？或者根本就是平凡无趣的中年大叔？

开门的是个苍白柔弱的人，很瘦但是眼神很有韧性。

姜丹尼尔很少去收件人家里歇脚，但是邕圣祐笑得很温和，让他开始好奇他家里的茶水，是否也是一样的温度。

“所以说，这是以前的我，给现在的我，寄的一封信？”姜丹尼尔走之前一定要问问邕圣祐用的什么牌子的茶包，用来配黄油饼干实在很妙。

“对，你应该认得出自己的笔迹吧。”过去的邕圣祐真是料事如神，连失忆都在意料之中。

“谢谢你。”没想到他还上前鞠了一躬，姜丹尼尔用茶碟接住了嘴边掉下的半块饼干。

“这只是，你知道的，”姜丹尼尔慌忙把嘴里半块咽下去，声音还有些含糊不清，“我的工作和职责。”

邕圣祐没有递给他纸巾，反而用小指去擦他嘴角的一点饼干屑。

“我在这里竟然从来没有考虑过这个问题，”如果他把指尖蹭上的一点含进嘴里，姜丹尼尔应该会主动接受信号。

但他没有，他把手在餐布上拂了一会，又盯着手边的信看。

“你在这边有家人或者朋友吗？”姜丹尼尔问出声来，又觉得问得太突兀，“我没有别的意思，只是这样可以帮你快点实现夙愿，不是吗？”天呐，夙愿这个词真的，太沉重了。

“如你所见，”邕圣祐唰地一下拉开餐厅窗口的窗帘，晨间的太阳打进来，泼洒他们满身，“暂时没有人可以陪我。”

“慢慢来，”姜丹尼尔放下茶杯，站起身来，“我也是花了好久，才习惯没有家人的生活。”

似乎太阳太过于耀眼，邕圣祐又拉上一半窗帘，在姜丹尼尔出门离开的时候。

他掉的半块手工饼干还在桌上，邕圣祐看了一下，端起杯盘，放到水槽前，打算搓洗。

路边的小石头撞击玻璃，正好是有邕圣祐轮廓的那一扇。

“邕圣祐，”信使手中还有几颗石头，玩得起劲，“我还会再待上几天，我叫姜丹尼尔，如果你想的话，可以到前面红色尖顶的那家去找我。”

才有风灌进来大开的窗户，吹邕圣祐的袖子，吹室内的温馨陈设，也吹桌上那封来自过去的信。

“那我先感谢你的邀请。”不是谢谢，也不是知道了，更不是好的，是接受邀请的意思？

还是同一阵风，吹的姜丹尼尔鼻尖痒痒的，潇洒地摆摆手，大步不回头地踩上邕圣祐精心打理过的草坪，乱七八糟。

命运是一定会转动它精准的齿轮的，哪怕阴阳相隔。

 

 

姜丹尼尔来天上好多次，才发觉有这儿有这么好玩。

嘉年华很热闹，虽然他们也不知道到底占卜的灵婆是长居于此，还是短暂从底下上来打零工，但是邕圣祐不是在等人吗，姜丹尼尔建议他试试。

灵婆耳朵有点背，抓了他俩的一只手，只让他们在纸上写下各自的出生信息，全然不听姜丹尼尔试图对着她耳朵大吼的，“不是我们一起算啊，阿婆，是他一个人要算。”

算完以后，站在花布搭就的帐篷前，邕圣祐把附赠的一枚护身符塞进姜丹尼尔的上衣口袋里，“我估计每个来算姻缘的人，在她那里，都是天作之合，天生一对了。”

两个人释然地笑开了。

“然后装作听不见我们说话，收两份工钱。”护身符是片银叶子，姜丹尼尔想回家找根褐色的皮绳，穿起来再还给邕圣祐。

这东西，他用不着。

嘉年华还有个好处是门票自费，酒水全包。

姜丹尼尔很久没有喝得飘飘然了，眼前的邕圣祐脸上应该不止三颗痣了，他伸出手指去数，“一颗，两颗，三颗，四颗，五颗......，圣祐你脸上好多星星啊。”

邕圣祐没喝几杯，他胡乱地对着姜丹尼尔甩着头，难怪他数不清，越看人影越重叠。

“你别动，”姜丹尼尔松开已经见底的大啤酒酒杯，手箍住钟摆一般的邕圣祐，“这里还有两颗，嘿嘿，我真聪明。”

还有两颗在邕圣祐眼底，是最灵动的星宿。

再不多情，此时也该接吻。

对白和光线都是刚刚好的微妙。

邕圣祐太害羞了，装作醉倒在了桌上，额头磕出闷响。

或许，收人钱财，替人算命的，有一点说得不错，他们在一起，是会碰撞出意想不到的效果的。

 

 

“你想不想凌晨去看电影？”姜丹尼尔连天上的家里电话都没存，因为平时他也打不过去，现在躺在被窝里，却和邕圣祐传着古老的简讯。

“？”姜丹尼尔不太懂他的意思。

“就字面意思，天还没亮，就去看电影。”邕圣祐回得很快，姜丹尼尔把手机放在胸口，回过去，“你有什么特别想看的吗？”然后等待它再次亮起。

“我想，我应该和我等的那个人，一起去做这些事情。”邕圣祐也在床榻上，只不过他坐得笔直，一点也不放松。

“当然。你还有什么事情想做吗？说来听听。”等的那个人，是谁呢？会是我吗？姜丹尼尔决定，还是避而不谈。

“看完电影去找家做得好的早餐店，”邕圣祐打完了一行字又删掉，又打上差不多的内容，“咖啡还没端上来，就一起闭着眼睛打瞌睡。”

最好是双人面对面的小桌，手和脚都没有地方放，店里很挤，除了我们还有很多忙碌的其他人，甚至连我们的指尖和脚尖都缠在一起，都不会发现。

姜丹尼尔忘了回复，想得入神，有些过了头。

他得回办公室请个长假，一个非常悠长的假期，他想成为那个人了，那个邕圣祐等来等去，也不靠岸的人。

或许又不是这样。

是他想让邕圣祐成为那个人了，他在人间左等右等，也等不到的人。

世界上已没有不应该和被责怪的爱情，只有值得与不值得的判断。

邕圣祐等得都快蜷缩在床板上睡着了，才被姜丹尼尔回复的短信给振醒，“今天怎么样？方不方便去实施你想象中的计划？”

电影没选好，是个悲剧。

姜丹尼尔都没看清就买了票，后半段邕圣祐爆米花都没吃了，使劲地抽着鼻涕。姜丹尼尔没带纸，更没有手帕，悄悄猫着腰钻出去买了两包纸巾，轻轻放在他腿上。

他设想过他们会牵手，亲吻，或许更多，毕竟是凌晨的电影院。但他没想过，是邕圣祐泣不成声，他在旁边不知所措。

从出口出来以后，姜丹尼尔把车子沿着同样的三条街打弯，转了三四遍，邕圣祐还在哭。

眼看纸就快用完了，姜丹尼尔得想个办法安慰他。

“别哭了，”路灯早已入睡，姜丹尼尔打着车灯，街上很安静，“电影本来就是表现遗憾的艺术，没有好结局是正常的。”任何悲剧，在他看来，都是导演的一种把戏，想让观众记忆更深刻，眼泪更多。

“可他们也是人啊，”邕圣祐又扯出一张纸开始抽鼻子，“和我们一样的人。”说完抽得更猛烈了。

“电影里发生的事往往不会在现实中发生的，”姜丹尼尔把车窗摇了一点上来，夜色温柔，夜风可不，“现实中，人更勇敢，也更豁达。”车内重新温暖起来，应是很快就能烤干泪。

“可我怎么等不到哪个勇士，”邕圣祐哭得更凶了，这和姜丹尼尔说话的目的完全背道而驰，“来爱我。”

爱字被拆分成三节，每一节都好像有自己的思想和自己的情绪，期许是欢欣的，等待是苦涩的，绝望是冷酷的。

“咻，”姜丹尼尔嘴里不知是在模仿从天而降的至尊宝还是即将降落的宇宙飞船，“我这不是来了吗，我来爱你了。”他手掌做出飞翔的形状，搭在邕圣祐紧握着被泪水打湿的纸团的手背上。

“你不早说。”你要早点来啊，乘清晨的第一班飞机就来，要以打败朝露落下的速度来，要在公鸡起床之前，早于太阳上班，趁月亮不在，比尘埃亲吻光着脚的孩童，比微风传播花粉，还要早一点来。

“我知道我们还有许多没有解决的难题，”前面那家早餐店的招牌亮起来了，“但我想先满足你的愿望。”姜丹尼尔真爱天上，比地上好得多。

“什么愿望？”美人都是失忆鬼，天上地下都一样。

“就副驾驶位给你坐，看海的长凳也分一半给你坐。”早餐店的店员在擦洗玻璃，等待顾客光临。

 

 

姜丹尼尔如期折返，想找个法子请假。

“小姜，你来得正好，”头儿拍拍他想溜进隔间的背，“我介绍一下新同事给你。”

“邕圣祐，”衬衫还是昨天晚上见过的那件淡黄的衬衫，脸也还是那张脸，“请多多关照。”

熟悉工作熟悉了五分钟，姜丹尼尔就拖着邕圣祐去看他对他描述了好多遍的，办公楼附近的一片野海。

“所以，你没有死？”这个问题能够传达意思，但是说出来有点怪异。

“我是第三类人，”邕圣祐也掰下来一大块法棍，学着他去喂根本不存在的鱼和飞鸟，“可以在天上和这里自由居住。”

“那你为什么要写那封信呢？”姜丹尼尔没有因为被骗而生气，反倒有点得知他是生者的快慰。

“因为我听得懂信鸽讲话，”寂寥的海面跃出很多条鱼，很像碎的银箔，“他们说信件办公室有位先生，总是给海鸥很多吃的，却不给他们买零嘴。”

海鸥也来了，邕圣祐让他们别吃浮上来的鱼，他们就在两人身边，打着圈抗议。

“本来是想戏弄我？”姜丹尼尔把剩下的一长条面包都丢到水里，逗引鱼群去争夺。

“可我真看过星盘的，我们真的很配的。”信鸽侦察能力一流，业务水平值得赞赏。

“我还想得很远，想着要带你逃亡，扔掉工作和身份，”两人都靠在长椅上，懒洋洋地感受太阳的光线，“打破点规矩，让人大跌眼镜什么的。”

“但是你说，生活和电影不一样，”邕圣祐抬起一只袖子，捂住双眼，琉璃做的水波，淋漓着闪烁，“我那时就知道了，你是我要找的人。”

“你错失了一次和我一起出演电影的机会。”他的计划里有公路元素，有仙人掌，沙漠和看不见尽头的当头白日。

“无所谓啊，”邕圣祐想起来似地，挂上姜丹尼尔也有一个的办公室的胸牌，“我们这部以信件办公室为主题的电影，可以着重讲一下，怎样让敏感多泪的男朋友停止工作时的抽泣。”

早知道不跟邕圣祐说那么多的。

“你用的茶包是什么牌子的？”海鸥玩累了，都用翅膀扬起一阵风，走了。

“这很重要吗，以后你都会知道的。”母亲的围裙也给她带过去了，可能要买新的。不过这次再休假的话，倒是可以大大方方地带个大活人回去。

 

 

可还有信，铺天盖地让人悲伤的信。

姜丹尼尔不该微笑着看信的，分明一字一句都那么让人心碎。他抬头看了一眼邕圣祐，他哭得很动情。

他一定在想怎么那么惨啊，心好痛啊。

就像他曾经让我感受过的那样。

只不过这次不是旁人的故事，是我的，爱情的模样。

 

 

电磁炉上重新摆上快要熬干的汤，邕圣祐煮的时候，接了个姜丹尼尔打来的电话。

姜丹尼尔狡辩说这是他手边能买到的最好看的窗帘，碎花布的，像不知扯了谁的裙摆给做的。

他的胡子总是长得很快，早上邕圣祐剃一下，晚上又冒出来，弄得他一天两次都要尝一点剃须泡沫。

衣柜和脏衣篓总是把他们颜色相近的袜子吞没，卧房的凳子上总是长着衣服山。

偶尔也有客人来，叼着两块松饼就走了，姜丹尼尔不许邕圣祐给倒上蜂蜜。

 

 

如果我痴心痴心地等，可以遇到最爱，那我可以在那之前都不发自内心地微笑，不痛彻心扉地淌泪，不用心里的声音去对话。

“如果，我是说如果，哪天我真的不在了，”邕圣祐夹最后一块辣炒猪肉的手停下来，“你会给我写信吗？”

“写什么信啊，”姜丹尼尔把他的筷子扒开，自己去夹那块肉，“我已经思考过这个问题了，如果你把这块肉让给我吃，我直接去找你也不是没有可能。”

对了，还有斗嘴，无时不刻不在进行的斗嘴。

跟世界无言以对，跟这个人却愿意，用余生来扯这些细碎。


	40. 恋如雨止

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋如雨止  
> 爱似艳阳  
> 为上下篇

恋如雨止

 

图书馆预览室这个时间，一般不会有人。

邕圣祐抱着本厚厚的小说，下巴搁在黄又脆的旧书页上，半边脸都是铅字印子。

刚读到苔丝被安吉尔邀请一起跳一支舞，他就睡着了。

黄昏握着夜晚的手，把亮的光线交托。他上半身和板凳都融在橙到极点，马上就要转为黑夜的太阳的注视里。

有个身影从后面小心地接近，他的影子一点一点，一步一步，把邕圣祐罩在里面，再也没有一丝留给光的缝隙。

两片柔软的嘴唇点点邕圣祐没被古老的情节宠爱的那半张脸，果冻一般，刚触到他颊上的绒毛，就飞速地弹开。

脸颊小偷捻起书页上掉的两根邕圣祐的睫毛，稳稳合在手心，指尖点在极小的纤维上，确保不会因为离去的脚步过快而掉落。

嘎吱，嘎吱，他不算轻地扣上阅览室有些年头的后门。

邕圣祐登时便醒了，痛苦地把酥酥麻麻的半边颊从贴得紧紧的书页上解放，扑扑拍了两下书页，合上大部头，匆忙离开。

吻的主人在图书馆一侧的阶梯暗角处看着邕圣祐从大门冲出来，跑得袖口和后背衬衫都被晚风吹得满满鼓起，风喂了他快二十斤肉，余味尚存的嘴角，露出个比日出还要灿烂的笑容。

 

 

“去找你们邕老师要课，你们班这次考得太差了，试卷两节课讲不完的。”姜丹尼尔把联考的数学答题卡甩到课代表怀里，表情比上次全校教职工运动会跳高输给政治老师河成云还臭。

“邕老师，那个，嗯...就是...怎么说呢...我们姜老师，就是...”冤大头数学课代表还没来得及把自己的试卷从一沓分数触目惊心的里面给找出来看一眼，就跑得直颠儿地，这学期第无数次赶来操场向邕老师求课了。

“唔，好的，知道了。”邕圣祐正在往嘴里丢切好的黄桃块，就他一个下午有课的还在。体育组本来人丁稀少，一到下午更是回家的回家，打麻将的打麻将，接孩子的接孩子。

“谢谢邕老师。”课代表是个慈眉善目的小姑娘，说完还呆呆地看着邕圣祐，喉咙不自觉地咽下一口口水。满室新鲜水果的清香，仿佛刚从树梢摘下来一样，邕圣祐每往嘴里塞一块，桃汁的馥郁和新鲜就迸得更开，真是招人。

“哎呀，我给忘了。你们这年纪正馋着呢，你再坐会儿，我再给你削一个。”邕圣祐嘴角还淌着点粉金粉金的水果汁液，急忙忙地站起身来，拖开地上放的一个大果箱。

怪不得这么香气四溢，一个个略施粉黛的鹅黄面儿里的仙桃都压在泡沫纸底下，争先恐后，散发魅力。

小姑娘开开心心吃到一半，预备铃穿过宽阔的操场，正中她耳际。“糟了，邕老师，谢谢你的黄桃，真好吃，”小小一只手背还揩着嘴角的痕迹，“我们姜老师让我提前发了答题卡，等他去来着。我我我，我先走了。”

姜老师真是洪水猛兽，这么活泼可爱的一个孩子就因为这么点小事吓成这样，邕圣祐又惦记起姜丹尼尔那凶巴巴的样子来，弯腰抱起地上的纸盒,“本来就是从我这里抢的课，你慌什么，我跟你一起去，免得他老训你。本来就是学校给我发的跆拳道比赛的奖励，一起拿去分给你们五班的吃了算了。”

课代表拿起一张带着邕老师香气的纸巾擦了擦手，又抹了抹脸，笑吟吟地跟在他后面，啃着剩下的小半个桃，就差踩着他高大伟岸的影子向班里走了。

 

“姜老师，麻烦出来一下。”邕圣祐把纸盒稳稳地递给小课代表，用指节敲了敲五班教室门。

“邕老师，有何贵干啊？”姜丹尼尔还戴着眼镜，镜片把他狡黠的眼神放得更大，看得人心里更清晰。

“我说你抢课就算了，这学期一共就十八周，你的数学课占了你们班十二节体育课，但是你能不能为孩子们考虑考虑，天天困在教室里做那些难得上天的题目，脸色都乌青泛白了。最后几周，期末我知道你们重点科目压力大，你也得让孩子们透透气啊。”邕圣祐语重心长，苦口婆心的侧脸在教室里那群撑长了脖子拼命观望的长颈鹿和小天鹅眼里，简直帅呆了酷毙了，可以作为五班本年度最值得铭记的重要时刻前三了。

 

毕竟，真的没有人，讲道理讲得过姜丹一，那啥，姜丹一老师。不求第二，只争第一，让学生们背后里给他取了这个别称。走廊里和教室背后捂着嘴，一仔，一哥，一总，其实也都是在说他。

“一仔，这次可栽了。松雾大帅哥可是会跆拳道的啊。呼呼，我打，我打。”一个男生拿没及格的数学答题卡捂住脸，对着同座兴奋地踢了一个他以为的李小龙腿。

“我看不尽然。邕圣祐再怎么有理，还不是把课让给姜丹了，老师都是沆瀣一气，抗议又怎么样，比不过行动诚实。”数学考了一百三十多的女学霸把订正完毕的答题卡往数学一直是弱势科目的邻桌上一拍，作为交换，拿过她的历史卷子细细地看。

“邕圣祐，你别觉得自己教体育的有多了不起，有多了解孩子们，论负责任，我想我这个教数学的比你责任更重。”姜丹尼尔不耐烦地摆摆手，拿下眼镜，从口袋里捞出了片眼镜布细细擦拭起来，两只眼睛完全看也不看脸涨得通红的邕圣祐。

“行，算我狗拿耗子，多管闲事。你啊，赶紧抓紧时间上你的课吧你。”邕圣祐还抬手推了一把，姜丹尼尔没有准备，肩膀角都捅到门板玻璃小窗上，发出一声闷响。

这人怎么连生气都这么可爱，嘴巴撅起来，腮帮子好像都涨满了火气，活像只被我抢了冬眠果实的小松鼠。姜丹尼尔又想到邕圣祐，板书的粉笔又划断一根，多余的一截直挺挺地借力向粉笔槽自杀性下坠。

邕圣祐那么白，那么瘦弱一个人，天天拉着一群半大不小的孩子跑步，做操，学跆拳道像什么话。四月开始，太阳就很毒了，难道小邕老师脖子还想再跟去年拉练新生一样再脱一层皮？

姜丹尼尔立体几何的样图画完了，冷酷地朝着最后一排睡觉的那位头上，扔了手里剩的另外半截粉笔头。“给我站着，不然以后每天下午都去操场跑五十圈，醒醒你睡不完的懒觉。”

 

邕圣祐气急败坏地收了东西，咣咣砸了两道办公室的门，想着给音乐组的金在奂打个电话狂骂一通，再谢谢他帮忙领了水果，又忌讳起他跟姜丹尼尔还是发小，又把手机放进兜里收好。推着自行车滑出去，看到校工站在梯子上，正在拉大红的横幅，凑过去一瞧，原来又是一年的优秀省课评比大赛了。

邕圣祐又跺跺脚，踩上脚踏板，努力把关于一见钟情的回忆甩到脑后，嫩黄色的自行车在车流中灵活地穿梭，似乎想跟风比速度。

 

 

一年多以前，邕圣祐刚入校。

白白净净，身子骨看着羸弱。其实吧，虽然小病小痛难免，但自从他误打误撞读了体校，本着强身健体，保家卫国的光荣使命，邕圣祐有了一技之长。好歹大学毕业跆拳道也拿了几个全国冠军，学校一看人长得清秀，说话不紧不慢，履历还这么优秀，正好招进来改善一下体育组工作环境。

开学还没几天，他还没拿到正式的课表，被同组的前辈带来带去，等着正式上班的通知下来。坐在办公室，听见有学生敲门，说省课评比观众席老师坐得不够，上镜不够好看，催着体育组再排两个老师过去充数。邕圣祐当然义不容辞就赶去，往最后一排坐。

讲课的老师也很年轻，看起来跟邕圣祐差不多年纪，举手投足已经很有架势，黑发一丝不苟地梳了个背头，背着手站在讲台一侧，黑色西装里一件纯白衬衫，从表情到打扮，都怪成熟稳重的。

真正让邕圣祐从膝盖上放着的手机屏幕上抬起头来的，不是他的气质。

是他的课。忘了说，邕圣祐就是因为数学太差所以没能有机会读正常的大学。即使很努力地去学，去试着理解，他还是没办法跟旁人一样，把试卷上的空白用详细的计算和解题步骤填满。

但是这个老师，邕圣祐努力坐直了身板，屁股还往上抬了好几厘米，才看清前面几排老师手里教案上写的，曲线的切线，主讲姜丹尼尔，几个字。这个老师真的不一样啊，连我这种数学白痴都瞬间有豁然开朗的快感，那么聪明的孩子们该有多庆幸遇到这样的老师啊。

节奏顺畅，讲解清晰有条理，还不乏逗得满堂孩子哈哈大笑的小段子，邕圣祐只坐了四十分钟，却好像把整个因为数学而痛苦的学生生涯重来了一遍。过往的回忆晦涩，被通透而又富有逻辑的记忆重新覆盖，让邕圣祐不由得开始怀疑，如果早点拜师于这位姜老师，他是不是连跆拳道训练带来的满身淤青都可以完全避免，开展另一种人生？

什么嘛，邕圣祐打断回忆，又念起姜丹尼尔凶神恶煞的做派来，觉得初印象什么的，完全就是诈骗。还是当着几百个老师面的那种，偷心诈骗。

 

把自行车停在院子里，邕圣祐拿上车篓子里最后多的两个黄桃，从运动裤兜里掏出钥匙，噔噔噔踩上楼去。煮完泡面，用手套包着，拿起小锅，放在桌垫上。呲啦，呲啦，邕圣祐撕开两片芝士，筷子搅动的同时，找着他三分钟前卧下去的那个鸡蛋。拉开啤酒罐的圆环，抿了一口边缘涌上来的白色泡沫，邕圣祐埋下头到锅里，喂了自己一口热乎乎的面汤。

邕圣祐开始扯着嗓子高唱悲伤姻缘，刷着碗筷，窗外猛地落下雨来。这种天气，该把那双高帮的旧球鞋拿出来折旧了，不然明天完全没办法去学校上班，邕圣祐瞥了眼窗外，雨水充裕，玻璃上流淌个不停。

诶，明天好像是周六了？希望周一放晴啊，不然办公室后面养的绿植都要涝死了，怪我没有及时看天气把它们抱进来。不知道明天学校有没有人可以帮帮忙？

邕圣祐用抹布一个个小心地把碗擦干净，锅也放回原位。

今明天两天应该很适合睡觉，邕圣祐又听到隐隐的雷声，在心里好好打算着。

 

“黄桃拿过去了。记得请我吃牛肉。最贵的那种。”姜丹尼尔还在教室里，看着留堂的学生补作业，办公桌上的手机亮起，推送着署名为金扒皮的一条消息。

 

“我说，这个题目，我讲了八百遍了，你还不会！”姜丹尼尔抄起本练习册，卷成一卷，作势就要敲学生的脑袋。

“姜老师，啊，我错了，别打我，呜呜呜。”学生慌忙往旁边的空位置躲闪，差点摔个大跟头。

姜丹尼尔又担心起来，眼见着就快要伸手去扶。

他们面前，教室的大窗户没关，雨点和疾速的风一齐忽地打过来，窗帘的裙摆得意地里外飞扬。

“老师，下雨了。”学生坐正了，颤颤巍巍地抵在课桌上，盯着姜丹尼尔看。

“我知道。今天，就我送你回去吧。雨太大了。”姜丹尼尔伸出手，拍了拍学生的小指。

只是明天想叫邕圣祐出来约会可能就泡汤了。

学生站在办公室门口，等着姜一总收拾东西，正撞见他对着个手机界面笑得肌肉麻痹，暗自下定决心，今天他也要成为石宛高坊间八卦的独家来源。

雨还是在下，姜丹尼尔车的雨刮还在孜孜不倦地摆动双臂。

单恋就要如雨止。再等等吧。相爱又想爱的人们啊。


	41. 爱似艳阳

爱似艳阳

 

“邕先生，你多吃点呀。”相亲的女伴小口地吃着邕圣祐给她切好的牛排。

邕圣祐看着她怕蹭掉口红，小心翼翼地往嘴里送的样子，心里不大太平。这样大雨的晚上，总不好向一个姑娘家摊牌说自己喜欢男生，他们没可能吧。

邕圣祐从旋转餐厅顶楼望下去，唯一醒目的，只有车灯，艳红的橘黄的，都是霓虹的光点。酒店门口海军蓝制服的保安打着黑色的大伞，每来一辆，车灯一灭，就迎过去，接进来。

其实，吃一顿是他小半个月的工资。他回过神来，手上转着高脚酒杯，相对无言竟是尴尬，心下抱歉起来，扯了个话题，“您对红酒有什么了解吗？我什么都不知道，只能随便喝喝。”

“我大致知道法国酒庄分......”女子竭力想掩饰惊讶，放下餐具，敢又不敢，怯怯地打量他。

 

“邕老师，邕老师，邕老师！”邕圣祐的姓氏极特殊，应该不会是有人认错。只是这么高档的餐厅，很少有人敢这样大声喧哗，每桌客人几乎都错愕之间，微小地偏头，想打量声音的来源。

“你们看，我说我有朋友在里面吧。放我进来有什么难的。”姜丹尼尔连衬衫都没穿，外面是件开口的绿色条纹的开衫，没扣扣子，露出里面红白相间的短袖。

活像个市场上等待被顾客挑走的大西瓜，邕圣祐哪里见过他这个样子，在心里不知怎么地开心评价起来了。

“这位是？”轮到女子怔怔地发问了。

“我叫姜丹尼尔，是他学校的同事。”姜丹尼尔使了个眼色，抽服务费的跑腿就赶紧给他在邕圣祐旁边加了把凳子。

“真是好巧。”邕圣祐开始反省过去一周里他有没有主动去招惹这尊大佛了，一回忆，可不就是昨天吗，骂了人也撞了人，把人约的赔礼道歉的饭局也给推了。

“对了，刚才忘了说。也是这个家伙未来的男朋友。”姜丹尼尔拉开凳子，把一双穿着破洞牛仔裤的长腿叠到桌布之下。

“邕老师，你们吃什么呢，这家牛排不好吃的。服务员，过来加菜。”姜丹尼尔两句话损了一桌人，点牛排的邕圣祐想拉上他的嘴，吃牛排的小姐想倒掉这盘肉。

“嗯，这个温泉蛋，这个沙拉，对，这个做头盘，你们主菜有什么，煎三文鱼不行的，我想想...”姜丹尼尔熟练地摆弄着菜单，俨然是个常客。

“要不我先送你回去吧。雨又大了。”邕圣祐对着抠着指甲上水钻的姑娘来了一句。

“不用了。谢谢你的招待。”邕圣祐往后仰了仰身子，暗暗在等泼上他唯一这件贵得要死的衬衫上的红酒或是柠檬水。

结果什么也没有，对方脸上开出朵见面一个多小时以来唯一真诚的笑容，邕圣祐这才觉得，她是个真实存在的人，不是不会讲话也不会动作的漂亮玩偶。“我有朋友在移民局工作的，以后想去结婚生小孩，别忘了找我。”

邕圣祐想，国家真的应该把奇奇怪怪的漫画和小说全部禁掉，全面销毁，严令禁止！

 

姜丹尼尔又晃着脑袋，坐到邕圣祐对面空出来的位置上了，邕圣祐旁边位置上还脱着他的西瓜皮外搭。

邕圣祐早就饱了，拿他没办法，又不想在公共场合吵起来，瞪着他吃得好香。

三个意式温泉蛋卧在一块木的砧板上，底下还垫着红黄切丝的甜椒条，绿油油的是牛油果片，蛋的形状都很好看，浑圆饱满，蛋汁稳稳地裹在里面，上面撒了一点茴香碎，一点胡椒粉，想也知道是格外鲜美又柔嫩的口感。

姜丹尼尔直接拿勺子舀起一个来，门牙突然跳出来，在蛋被上咬开一个小口，顺着熟透的蛋清，往里吮吸流动的蛋黄。邕圣祐一手扶上额头，自觉心里满满就快要溢出的心事和秘密，都被他这动作抽干，含在他口腔里，随着他迷人的喉结耸动，变为他体内的血和骨髓，化为他的冷酷和严厉，催发他的脾气和隐藏很深的少年气。

“你——怎么——不吃——？”姜丹尼尔还在忙着往下咽，五彩的蔬菜和果片都搅在一起，势要与蛋黄共舞一般，一股脑都放在嘴里。

邕圣祐没有回答。

雨好像有转小的趋势，又好像没有，旋转餐厅已经转到酒店的另一侧，底下只有黑压压一片，和点点焦糖色的光。本是江景，因为天气实在不佳，只像城壕旁阻隔外界的护城河，水流汹涌，却凝滞在脚底。

只是不想再跟喜欢的人吵架了，这么简单而已。

哪怕他一概不知我的心事，偏要跟我争锋相对。

邕圣祐翻来覆去扯了几下腿上垫的餐布，发现除了五班，除了各自的教学领域，他们还真的没有什么可聊的。

 

姜丹尼尔点的主菜端上来了，连热气都不冒，缜密的牛排纹路还渗着点血迹，餐厅昏暗交织的罩灯一打光，把邕圣祐足足吓了一跳。

“你不是说这家牛排不好吃吗？”邕圣祐开始思考怎么跟姜丹尼尔提买单的事情了。可他是个数学老师，真不知道该怎么算。

“看你秀色可餐。直接拿生的给我，我也吃得下去。”姜丹尼尔刚对半切了一刀，手的虎口上沾了点溅起来的酱汁，抬嘴就抿了一口，舌头也伸出来，好不色气。

“我来吧。”邕圣祐忍着姜丹尼尔不知道谁教的邪门话，认为有必要关心一下五班在语文老师尹智圣的教学下有没有真学到实用的东西。

“帮我切了，就要喂我吃了。”邕圣祐一双软嫩嫩的细豆腐手在灯底下显得更加苍白，刚抬起姜丹尼尔那块铁板，闻言，又想重重地砸下去。

修养和教养真的很重要。邕圣祐换了方法，把那块滴着血的牛肉拖到面前，一板一眼地切成小块。安慰着自己，这可能是这辈子最后一次有机会帮喜欢的人做这种事情了。

“我要吃最中间那块，最红的那块。诶，蘸点酱，对，旁边那黑椒酱。”姜丹尼尔站起身来，半个人都快靠过来，啊着嘴让他喂。

谁看谁都以为是在恋爱吧。

邕圣祐喂了几块，实在心灰意懒，想招手让拿来单据，买单了直接冲进雨中。陪他在这儿吃这顿饭，就是个错误。跟外面下雨的天气一样，除了窝在被窝里，都是失了智。

“请去查会员号19961210放在这儿的半瓶红酒，查完了给我拿过来倒上。”姜丹尼尔先他一步开口，嘴里都没有咀嚼的东西，成心的。

“邕圣祐，刚才的建议怎么样？考虑一下？”服务生开了瓶塞，醒酒器里满上，葡萄珠光混着玻璃浅蓝，在贪婪地呼吸空气。

邕圣祐去年这时候就打听到了姜丹尼尔是跳级的神童小孩，比自己还小上一岁。平日里老师老师地互相叫惯了，单叫名字也不喊哥，真是无理得很。

“姜丹尼尔，我比你大。你是不是应该——”邕圣祐闻到酒味分子在鼻前上蹿下跳了，这瓶是什么品种，真的要比刚才喝的那瓶好上几成一样。

“没事，我不嫌你大。你好好考虑一下，我条件挺不错的。”姜丹尼尔喝了一口，撇撇嘴，表情说着时间还没到，酒还没入味。

“我觉得不合适。”邕圣祐很烦他还能拿这种事打趣，学校里暗恋姜丹尼尔的女生都能从他体育组排到数学组门口去，他这人，是不是直男，还不其义自见。

“你喜欢我，这是事实吧？我喜欢你，很快你也会知道。我想我们很配。”姜丹尼尔往邕圣祐这边推了一茶碟干酪，配着红酒正在表情享受地小口咬。

邕圣祐又开始反思，除了音乐组的金在奂，教务处的黄旼泫，教中文的外国小老师赖冠霖，还有可能知道又可能不大知道的历史老师朴志训，谁这么大嘴巴？喜欢？姜丹尼尔跟他说喜欢？可他对他的喜欢是一件多么让人充满勇气又反复泄气的事啊。

“邕圣祐别发呆了，再生吞干酪你就要噎死在我面前了。”旋转餐厅又转了小半圈，江景几近一半已消失不见，取而代之的是居民住宅区，亮着灯的家家户户。

邕圣祐转过去数大楼的楼层，越数眼前重影越重，重新从一层开始了好几遍，还是数不真切，因为雨和眼泪交织，模糊一片，看不清晰。

 

“对面小区有30层，中间有层是消防通道，用于疏散人群，不住人。”他们这桌靠窗，贴着弧形的落地窗。姜丹尼尔蹲身过来，抓了邕圣祐比雨还冰的一只手，一起猛地把膝盖磕在玻璃阶上，往外看。

“你上岗第一个月，学校给你发了个两只猫咪的钥匙扣，一只是黄色的猫，一只是杂色的。”邕圣祐膝盖有一点比赛后的旧伤，姜丹尼尔后背抵着餐桌，大手烫烫的，帮他熨疼。

“你带新生体能拉练，兔崽子们就在树荫底下喝水，吃你买的西瓜，你以身作则替他们罚了一下午站，脖子后面脱了两层皮。”邕圣祐听到这个，下意识向外缩了缩立在衬衫领里的后颈，皮肤都后怕。

姜丹尼尔却把他搂得更紧，从肩膀到腰，都箍在怀里。邕圣祐的心，像颗卡在嗓子眼的跳跳糖，就快要蹦出来，淋上一场雨，才能冷静。

“你最喜欢吃夏初的黄桃，越新鲜越好，上次骑车回仁川拿了两盒，被回来路上的大雾呛得在家躺了一周。”邕圣祐再迟钝也该反应过来，金在奂哪有那么好，还主动帮他拿水果，还一个都没要就走了。

“你就去过一次省课评比，还喜欢上了那次主讲的老师，就是我。”姜丹尼尔说得好笃定，陈述跟切线证明所需公理语气一致。

“那你干嘛非要一直欺负我。我喜欢你，也不一定代表我会爱你。”邕圣祐想逞强，姜丹尼尔身上有雨的味道，泥土混着青草。

“邕圣祐，我们打个赌好不好。”姜丹尼尔对着满城烟雨雾，打了个清脆的响指。

“什么啊？”邕圣祐头已经靠在姜丹尼尔肩窝上，比他想象中还要舒服一点。

“如果明天雨停了，我们就试试在一起。”邕圣祐听了只想给姜丹尼尔小腹扫上一脚。

我只是假装在生气，在推脱，在考虑啊。

我爱你啊，比上次特意花了半个小时骑车从家里赶去学校，专门为了跟你吵架，还爱你啊。

“好。一言为定。”两人身体关节折叠在一起，静静看雨，继续扮演整个餐厅高空上，最古灵精怪又最和睦的一对爱侣。

 

“喂？”邕圣祐晚上喝了足量的红酒睡得很沉，不敢看手机上各位参与八卦中心的男老师给他发的姜丹尼尔为邕圣祐做过的伟大事迹。

“下来。出太阳了。”像所有浪漫轻喜剧爱情电影开头，邕圣祐抱着睡得老高的鸡窝头尖叫着拉开窗帘往底下斜着眼瞟，姜丹尼尔穿了第一次见面穿的白色衬衫，挽高了袖子，手里一捧淡粉色包装纸裹着的花，早就料到一般，向他在的方向，来回左右地摇。

脸也是烫的，脑子也是糨糊灌的，脚步也是踩在云层里的，阳光也是极艳丽的，但他的吻和他的拥抱，还要更让人发昏，还要更暖上一点。

乌云为他躲起来，眼底为他亮起来。

邕圣祐的夏日晴天不会终结，永没有句点。

只有知情人士知道，邕老师让不让体育课的标准很简单，主要看他腰痛不痛啦。

五班的孩子们，就真的抱歉啦。


	42. 驯勇记

驯勇记

 

世人皆知，长得还行，家境还行，为人处世也还行的男生，总归在大学里是非常抢手的。

唯独邕圣祐不知。

因为，他一向懒得理姜义建。

各项指标直冲满分，但一根筋只跟在他后面跑的姜义建。

久而久之，周边的人都习惯了，也不再规劝邕圣祐。只当他俩是傻石头碰臭石头，硬碰硬，没准哪天就碰个电光火石也说不定。

讲道理，姜义建是真好，人好，那啥好不好暂时不能透露，但是对邕圣祐是绝顶一等一的好。

 

 

这点邕圣祐也表示部分肯定。黄旼炫在给姜义建写优秀学生会干部介绍词的时候，邕圣祐在旁边用微乎其微的声音对着飘在半空那句“姜义建同学，品学皆优，乐于助人...”嗯出了声，算是应允。

这一声足够让黄旼炫把正写着字的钢笔尖儿顿了半天，纸上惨被渗出豆大的墨点，也足够姜义建开心上整整大半个学期了。不过，后面半个学期，优秀干部姜义建同学又重返愁眉苦脸。

因为，临近期末，邕圣祐分明就是疲于奔命，直接拿了黄旼炫的原稿，换了个名字，又去表彰别的同学嘛。愁，很愁。

愁到姜义建第二天照例去给邕圣祐带好吃的，三年来第一次，没忍住，蹲在学生会活动室门口，啾了口邕圣祐的汤的那种愁。还怂包地趁邕圣祐不在，让黄旼炫赶紧把汤喝了的那种愁。

诗人说，美丽都是愁人的。姜义建以前高中恶补艺术史的当口，觉得好像懂，又好像不懂。

终究是遇到邕圣祐以后才懂。

 

 

 

开学第一天，学长永远是闪闪发光的致命人设。何况是邕圣祐。姜义建无数次回忆那天，想把细节翻新得更细，想把色块填充得更艳，也想把心动把控得更好。

爱得深，眉头深。爱得早，忘不了。

 

 

其实也没什么动地惊天的大事件。无非是邕圣祐长得太好看了，好看到把这辈子看过的所有雕塑作品都杂糅在一起，最佳的光影明暗，最精妙的布局比例，通通叠加在一起，该是他的样子。肩上挂着个喜庆的欢迎新生的红条幅也好看，站在艳阳底下一动不动，面无表情，也惊艳。

姜义建办妥了手续，探出脑袋往校园那头看。身上短袖配长裤，外面还加了一件扮靓仔必备的印花衬衫，简陋的新生接待处的塑料棚并不遮阳，九十点的太阳正毒辣，满头大汗间，手里握着的新生地图边角打着卷儿。

就是那会儿看见了邕圣祐。

炎炎沙漠也在脚下长出无边无垠的绿洲，烈日灼伤也在头顶感觉到空调十六度的凉风，口干舌燥也被冰得刚刚好的入喉更入心田的可乐给击败。

 

 

姜义建马上追了上去，贴在白衣学长身边，脸上模仿这辈子见过最无辜的萨摩耶表情包，询问他宿舍楼怎么走。邕圣祐似是被他过于迅猛的这一下冲撞给打断了思绪，眯着眼转过头朝他露出个官方的微笑，“学弟，你找别人问问吧。我刚已经答应帮这位学妹抬行李了。”

一抬眼还真的走过来，袅袅婷婷一枚学妹，邕圣祐够绅士的，横着抓起行李箱把手，掉头就走。姜义建偏要跟。大手扶上箱子后面两个轮，给邕圣祐帮忙使劲。邕圣祐手上一轻，回头就看见姜义建笑得整个下陷的一双眼，喜感得很，当他是真傻，没再说话。

箱子是完完整整，迅迅速速抬上了八楼，邕圣祐也是前前后后，从头到尾入了姜义建的眼。

手腕这么细一定很好牵，手臂这么长一定可以搂圆满我的背，腰这么窄一定能套我的上衣当男友衬衫，腿这么长一定能勾住我的腰，下颌线这么完美一定很好亲，鼻子这么高挑一定很好吻，睫毛这么长一定会掉到眼睛里，帮他吹的时候又可以借机乱吻。

 

 

如果不是邕圣祐叫道，“同学，同学，箱子搬完了，可以走了。”姜义建可还能想个十年八年的吧。

没什么比得上少年的热恋。单恋？暗恋？

总之是不顾一切坠身爱河摔坏了脑袋，末了还想多喝几口河里的蜜糖水的那种恋。

 

 

只开学一个月的时间，姜义建就让邕圣祐学生会的同事都以为姜义建他认识他少说也有个十年。

邕圣祐胃不大好，他自己解释说是老毛病。姜义建花了两周时间和二十袋超大包旺仔小馒头贿赂金在奂跟他一起蹲点，算是琢磨出来了，这人压根不是天生有病，是后天放弃治疗。

每天到了饭点都不下来吃饭，半夜里折去校门口小吃摊加餐。加餐吃点清淡解乏的粥啊粉啊就算了，第一天是红油抄手配凉拌鸡丝，姜义建猫在电线杆后面，看着那红汤辣油的场面眼角就恨不得飙出两滴泪。

隔天压根没吃，不知道是不是猫在办公室里吃了点零嘴，还是回宿舍泡了碗面糊弄。第三天赶文件，金在奂都困得不行，赶回寝室给姜义建留门去了，外卖小哥的电驴才悠悠地骑过来，姜义建扯下脸讨好地一问，爱情麻辣烫变态辣配炸鸡柳，夏风一吹，那浓郁的辣椒味是百分百是想气死他小狗义建了。

小狗不是容易服输的物种，尤其是他釜山萨摩耶这一款的。邕圣祐在后来的每周都被黄旼炫那句一到饭点就雷打不动的，“邕会长，您的秘书我，听说...开了家不错的店子，不如我们...?”所折磨。

毕竟姜义建给黄旼炫开的空头支票他邕圣祐哪里知道？小馒头都被同寝室的狗子卖了还在寝室傻呵呵地吃狗子买的小馒头呢。学生会正式选举结束之后，姜义建凭借满身才艺，满腔热血，满面春光地跻身当牛做马的学生干部，更成功解锁邕圣祐的长期免费饭票这一技能。

学生会办公室里，因为姜义建的到来终于可以逃脱邕圣祐魔爪按时吃饭的其他干部都在换届和选优的时候狠狠地在姜义建的名字后面打上了大勾。

好在邕圣祐话不多，性子也薄凉，除了办正事剩下时间都一副看破人生的惫懒样子，姜义建来了，对他来说，除了吵一点，身边温度高一点，饭吃得多一点，没什么差别，也不再言语。

姜义建可是吃遍了大学食堂和周边的各类小店。地摊他不想吃，索性默认邕圣祐也不能吃。暗戳戳地行使一下准男友的职权，不过金在奂也说，他这个准男友，从准到男友，都是自己封的。

有什么所谓，邕圣祐双颊重新点上红，抽屉里的胃药也不再是救命稻草，就挺好。

 

 

 

说到这儿还有个挺浪漫的插曲，姜义建管那天叫定情之夜。

本来天降大雨，姜义建从图书馆文献室杀出来帮金在奂收了两床大被子，挂上小馒头光秃秃的床还哼着曲儿，还是前几天邕圣祐分享在朋友圈里的那首。

兀自想起他来了，外面雨还是很大。早上开会，他细细瘦瘦地一只背着黑色背包在前面走，刚想张口叫住他，才看见昨天塞在包侧的一盒牛奶他好像还没动过，底下还插着雨伞。没敢开口。

邕圣祐是有伞的，不管他在哪儿，在做什么，他都是有雨伞的。姜义建对着床上的屁桃抱枕干瞪眼，心里压着个趁此机会给邕圣祐发消息的念头。等等，好像今天他们也是被安排义务文献整理？

姜义建点开学生会的大群，仔细翻动了表格界面才看见邕圣祐的名字孤零零地躺在七点过后那一班对应的方格里。小馒头今天跟黄旼炫看电影去了，那？邕圣祐岂不是又是一个人了，肯定又懒得吃饭吧。

姜义建穿了外套锁了门，才想起并不知道邕圣祐现在人在哪里，送饭也得有个地儿啊，又不敢开口问，真是愁得慌。

雨天吃面疙瘩最好了，最好是南瓜汤的。

姜义建挤到饭点的食堂窗口前，好容易排上队，买了两份，汤装得挺满，又没有盖，一只手拿得颤颤巍巍的。还在想等会出去怎么打伞，就被后面学生会的学姐拍了下肩。“又给邕圣祐邕大会长送饭去呢？”对方倒是看他看得很准。姜义建想挠头，发现没有空出来的手，苦笑了一下，还是开口了，“找不到他人，我就一人吃两碗，反正这分量不算多。”

汤水都要溢出来烫着指头了还不算多，姜义建你说瞎话的能力真的是很可以啊。姜义建正心里暗想着，低下头看着因为暴雨被无数鞋底踩得脏兮兮、湿唧唧的瓷砖地，学姐笑得开怀，“我出来的时候，他还在活动室，你赶快去吧。”

姜义建新买的白球鞋溅起雨水，坑坑洼洼地，随着他的脚步泛起雨花，裤脚上都是泥点。雨打湿他厚厚的头发，淋湿他的条纹衬衫，却点燃他的心。如有雨衣罩头，能让他不觉寒不感冷的一颗红心，奔向爱人的心。

姜义建站在活动室楼下，袖子擦一擦湿成一绺一绺的头帘，低头检查给邕圣祐的那份汤有没有洒。雨声哗啦啦的，屋檐底下有猫咪喵喵地拉长了调子，在叫。

姜义建气得很，夏末秋初的光景，这野孩子也能没羞没臊地当着我这只单身巨狗的面儿叫春？没头没脑地往前面檐下的空地走。

原来不是猫在叫，是邕圣祐在学猫叫。

姜义建登时立刻马上把开学第一天那个脑内清单加上一条，声音这么谷欠叫起来一定很好听。

邕圣祐手上握着包小鱼干，旁边还有个小碗，剪开的牛奶纸盒放在旁边，跟自己塞的那盒一模一样，只是没看见小猫。邕圣祐又有模有样地叫了两声，隐隐约约，穿过直坠的雨点，对面草丛里来了两只杂色的野猫。

跟釜山家里的两只小男子汉倒有几分相似。天色不算很暗，因为下雨，有点黑，姜义建往前凑了凑，想看得更仔细，没想水泥地面有些太滑，一脚上去滋溜溜地好长一响。左边那只明显是受了惊，嘴里还叼着鱼干，又一溜烟冲回雨中，尾巴一摆在矮矮的灌木丛处消失不见。右边那只还在俯身舔舐着碗里的牛奶，喝了大半发现同伴不见了也脚底抹油开溜了。

剩下个没手抠头的姜义建怕怕地把大个子掖在楼下大白柱子后面。自然是怕邕圣祐生气。

“这下好了，没人陪我了。你，过来。”邕圣祐难得声音里带点刻意的情绪。

“嗨，学长不好意思，我带了南瓜疙瘩，一起吃吗？”姜义建赔着不是，傻笑依旧。

“地上凉，活动室有垫子，拿下来坐着吃。”姜义建忘了邕圣祐还是他的顶头上司。

“那学长不许走哦，不能走哦，我把两碗都放在这儿了。”姜义建就差抄走邕圣祐放在一旁地上的雨伞做担保了。

“叫会长。”邕圣祐对着姜义建欢脱跑上楼的背影冷不丁冒出一句。

回应他的是茫茫的雨，不断迫近的夜色，和姜义建自以为很小声的碎碎念，什么嘛，学长就是学长啊，叫会长不就跟别人都一样了。

 

 

姜义建发誓他不是特意拿了一个那么小的垫子的。但是垫子真的好小喔，如果那两只猫再来的话，好像都有点挤不下。他和学长挤得下就好了。

姜义建喝完疙瘩汤，一抹嘴，发现腿上有邕圣祐给他留的纸巾。假摸假地又擦了擦，对着手心哈了口气，开始努力搭话。

“学长，你知道吗，我本来根本考不来这么好的学校的！”姜义建开口就后悔了，说什么不好非说这个。

“嗯？”邕圣祐舒展了一下身体，向后躺在垫子上，手臂撑着头，望着他示意他在听。

姜义建红了脸，不知道是躺还是不躺。僵坐着，接着话头，“本来想放弃学艺术逃去加拿大留学来着。”

邕圣祐难得仰躺着，还翘起了二郎腿，“很喜欢加拿大吗？”

姜义建只当他是拿自己打趣，“也不算吧，就有很亲的姨母在那边，想逃跑。”

“那怎么还是来了？”邕圣祐头仰得高了些，眼睛正对着姜义建窘迫的红透了的半张脸。

“就，我也不知道，就坚持下来了吧。”姜义建那会儿好想挂口是心非四个大字在脸上给邕圣祐看啊。

我想，大概，也就，为了遇见你啊，老天要让我等到你啊。你不知道也行。

 

 

邕圣祐后来没有再说话。要不是一直看着他，姜义建都以为他睡着了。又坐了一会，姜义建浑身上下都不自在。抓过手机看了时间，已经六点半了，才想起邕圣祐也要去图书馆的，又怯怯地打开话匣，“学长，你要去值班了吧？”心里又讨伐起自己来，人在旁边呢，又赶人走。

“不去了，等会雨停了，可以看星星。”邕圣祐一改平日单刀直入的命令式，有些散漫。

“雨真的会停吗？”姜丹尼尔身上衣服还没完全被体温给窝干，夹生着正难受。

“等等看咯。”邕圣祐答得轻易。

 

 

 

结局是两人一起等到了雨停。

姜义建缓缓调整后背角度，瞧着邕圣祐的反应。

“要躺就快点躺下，垫子都给你扯走了一大半。”邕圣祐转过头，看天，不看他了。

姜义建撞见满眼的深蓝色锦缎般的天空，其中零星缀着几颗钻样的星，心跳几近破表。而旁边的人，好像还好。屋檐滴水，弹到地上的积水上，一滴一点，一圈一圈涟漪。像两个人各自想的心事，层层堆叠，汇聚到中间，还是个圆。

 

 

后来，除了对着小馒头和小馒头他家那口子，姜义建没再对别人提起这件事。脱下长日疲倦的会长假面的普通青年邕圣祐，只能让他一个人得见。多好。

 

一晃姜义建都大三了，两人没再能拥有同样的亲密瞬间。

 

 

邕圣祐快毕业了，主席团跟毕业论文忙得两头着火。姜义建也没闲着，现在也是顶梁柱了，什么事情都尽量自己拿捏，实在不忍心再给邕圣祐眼底加几道乌青了。

这天操场旁凉亭里正总结上一年度工作情况交接呢，小馒头提溜着个装着锅巴饭的提袋走过，就看见邕圣祐跟这届新来的部委吵起来了，自家狐狸卡在中间防着两人干架。

看热闹不嫌事大，赶紧一电话把还在食堂旁边摊上挑西瓜的姜义建叫来了。姜义建花了五分钟才看好两个绿油油还带着把儿的瓜，准备拿到亭里给马上要答辩的邕圣祐消消暑，一接电话急了，把钱包整个拍在摊上，抱起还在秤上的两个瓜就跑。

姜义建气喘吁吁刚赶到操场跑道那儿，围观的吃瓜群众已经里三层外三层地把凉亭团团围住了，哪里还容得下他这么个大高个，想掏出手机让小馒头出来接驾，手却没有空闲。

里面吵得更大声了，他一想没辙，两手举着瓜喊着借过就让前面的姐姐妹妹给他开道。小馒头听见他声音才从凉亭一侧翻了出来，推着他的屁股把他往大红柱子后面赶。

“不是，我说，金在奂，你接下我手上这个西瓜行吗，轻点推，大爷腰要给你推断了。”姜义建嘴里还在絮絮叨叨，眼前胶上邕圣祐了，瓜也不重了，腰也不疼了，直勾勾盯着他看。

“校里给的全额奖学金留加名额凭什么给你那小男朋友？”姜义建听着看着只想上去撕烂那人的嘴，顾不上他到底在叨叨些啥了。

“这是校方和学生会一致作出的决定，低年级学生本来就没有参与资格，能让你们知道已经算是让步。”邕圣祐真他妈仙风道骨，酷毙了。姜义建顺着小馒头掰开他手的动作，头没挪动角度，两个瓜倒是都不在手上了。

“我呸，你不就是偏袒他吗？一起入选的我学姐不就是因为倒追了你两个月才被你一票否决的吗？”姜义建已经想要爬上凉亭对那人来上个少林十八式再来个武当五十拳了。

“任何人都没有一票否决的权利。姜义建是通过了两边的材料审核和资格认证，材料都公示了，不信你可以直接拉上你学姐去公告栏仔细研究。至于她，第一学期挂科了一门，已经不满足申请要求，望你了解。”邕圣祐虽然生气，条理和风度一个没丢。

姜义建有点感激小馒头把西瓜拿走了。不然真的是瓜死姜亡了。可是，这个什么留学，自己压根没申请啊？死学弟早就被几个同学架着回去了，人群也一哄而散。

回头小馒头抱着瓜也不见踪影。翻身长腿一跨将将卡上凉亭座椅，又听见馒头家那口子在跟邕圣祐讲话。

 

 

“你这又是何苦？谈个恋爱还躲躲藏藏地招人骂？”馒头家那位一如既往，苦口婆心，语重心长。

“我没跟他在一起。”姜义建算是明白了，得嘞，是真的没在一起，我知道。

“心里在没在一起你自己最好搞搞清楚。”馒头家这位，我看是真的很不错。

“这次机会难得，再说他也想去的。”谁说我想去了，没有你我哪里也不想去。

“毕业论文答辩，交接学生会工作，保研政审材料整理，还加上搬寝，自己都无暇顾及，你还帮他把所有材料全准备好了。你到死也不准备跟他说是你做的好人好事，是不是？”馒头家那口子说话就不能轻点吗，吓到我们邕邕怎么办。

“他值得。”姜义建咔咔没把住平衡，四仰八叉地摔倒在凉亭正中间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“学长，做我男朋友吧。”

不答应我就在你离校之前问你问到死。反正我还有一年。

“再说。”邕圣祐真是酷。

“那我不去加拿大交换了。”

姜义建掂量了一下开始讨价还价。

“忘了说，我保研去加拿大了。有导师看了我的获奖论文，愿意收我。”邕圣祐收着桌上的材料和水杯。

“学长，要吃西瓜吗，哎哟，我给金在奂那个小子拿来的瓜呢？”

“好。”邕圣祐停下手上动作，认真了。小馒头怀里捧着两个瓜在后面树丛里蹲着朝姜义建眨眼睛。

邕圣祐说好。世界上所有的甜西瓜都被剖开了，挖出了最中间那一口，喂到姜义建嘴里。沁人心田。

 

 

 

 

你给我买的每一顿饭都很好，你喜欢吃大蒜大葱和洋葱这些我不吃的东西也很好，你超大只很占空间也很好，你很黏我也很好，你总是傻傻的对我好，真的很好。

跟你一起去滑雪一定很好，等你把枫糖浆从松饼上倒下来对着我笑应该也很好，陪你去看你的家人肯定也很好。

以前的我，觉得没有谁，自己过应该也很好。但是，遇得到你，有过犹豫，有过迟疑，还想选你。

你贴在我身旁才是真的很好吧。

去日苦多，来日方长。我的线现在，在你手心。


	43. 一二三，爱

一二三，爱

 

“三二一，丢！”

姜丹尼尔手里的学士帽在空中划出道漂亮的抛物线，大头朝下，坠落在地表。黑色飞鸟般高高跃起的瞬间，牢牢定格在相机取景框。管他大多数脸孔有没有因为图书馆前猛烈的太阳直射而难受地眯起了眼。

前一秒还挤得没有缝隙的人群一哄而散，飞快地跑下平日里只显得漫长的台阶，随意捡起地上四散的四角帽，重新抓在手心。换了各自的衣服，交了灰扑扑的统一服装，踩着黄昏夕阳三三两两离去。

 

暑假寒假，姜丹尼尔总归是觉得正放假那天最快乐。前一晚往往忙着打包行李，在寝室里上蹿下跳，为一条不见了的沙滩短裤或是羊毛围巾对着老是打开他衣柜找衣服穿的金在奂吵吵很久。

全部收拾完毕，躺在床上却又开始担心明早最后一门的考试起来，试探性地开口想找金在奂聊聊，细听他小子已是呼吸均匀，着了睡神的道。只好塞了两只耳机，看了眼时间，又看了眼平日里热闹无比此时却无人打扰的聊天界面。又重新刷了刷显示暂无更新的网漫网页，迷迷瞪瞪不知道几点才惦记着未来的一两个月的快乐时光，沉沉睡去。

 

这次却不是如此。拍完毕业照，不出任何意外的话，姜丹尼尔的人生将再也不能拥有任何一个暑假或是寒假。比起正放假的满心狂喜和无限希冀，他正要失业，正要成为负担，正要被迫离开乐园。

对未来的日子不再心怀少年人初进象牙塔时的天真期许，就连等待着他去完成的规划和安排也不过是一场场招聘会，一次次面试和意料之中的碰壁。

金在奂那个小子早就打了领结，尽力铺平皱巴巴的衬衫下摆，对着他吼了声要去赶一个面试，先走一步。姜丹尼尔六神无主地从学校长廊一直踱步到公告牌前，盯着那块板看。每个应届生的学号专业、班级以及就业情况都被放进一张大表，像张巨大的吞噬所有青春年华的网，密密麻麻的名字后面写的是各人的毕业去向和就业单位。

有的人明显是打印表格之前还没谋得出处，名字后面是用黑色油性笔粗暴地补上的签约企业几个字。人人都只是一个代号，一串数字，没有面孔，没有特点，只有未来做出的选择替他们存在，替他们获得学校就业率计算时被除数之前多出来的一两个一。

姜丹尼尔还是找到了他光秃秃的名字，有空白格的人不算多，他一下就找到了自己。简直想把名字直接抹掉，抠下那块只留下空白也好。尽管对于整个大学来说，他存不存在，有没有工作，根本无关紧要。

 

还是路过的邕圣祐叫住了他。瘦削的额角起了一层薄汗，急急地拿着份材料往前面行政楼紧赶慢赶，瞧见他熟悉背影，唤着他，“尼尔，你干嘛呢？毕业照拍过了吗？还不回去？”

邕圣祐跟他说着话，脚步都恨不得往前迈，姜丹尼尔觉得他这上半身都前倾的待跑姿势怪好笑的，噗嗤一声从嘴角滑出来。

“我陪你走过去吧，我又不急。”姜丹尼尔小跑过来挽住邕圣祐天蓝色的衬衫袖子。

“我也快下班了，要不你去我办公室等我一会儿，我把这份文件复印完了应该就快了。”邕圣祐拖着个巨型累赘走得当然比单一个人吃力得多，手上贴着也烫人，心里倒甜滋滋的，捡到什么宝贝一般。

“你办公室不是在那边楼吗？怎么跑到这里影印起来了？我刚还想结束了去找你。”姜丹尼尔被邕圣祐的疾驰带得要飞起来了，只好稳了稳重心，脚上加快了步伐。

“那边开会开到一半，文件份数不够，复印机又坏了，我就来这印。”邕圣祐踏上门口台阶，姜丹尼尔也跟着抬脚，两人步调终于一致。

“一天到晚就知道欺负我们小邕老师，你的领导们都好坏啊！”姜丹尼尔撅了嘴，侧头看了看邕圣祐湿透了分成几股的发尾，不用摸也知道邕圣祐肯定从颈后到背都浮着热汗。

“哎哟，尼尔同学现在开始知道心疼我了。不努力赚钱怎么养你啊，真是的。”邕圣祐玩笑话说得无心，没想被姜丹尼尔听去又是另一番心境。

 

复印完了邕圣祐小跑着上楼去，弹射出去前，还捏了捏姜丹尼尔手上关节，让他好好在楼下办公间里等他。邕圣祐这间房实在称不上令人满意，楼层不高，空间逼仄，两边的角落里都堆满了不知何年何月起就闲置在此的文件和档案袋。

中间矮矮一张木质桌已经旧得不行，清漆涂层早已剥落，想扒还真能再多扒几块褐色的碎片下来，露出里面米色的木头来。光线也不算好，灯泡都旧旧的，位置正是对着厕所，味道也让人皱眉。

姜丹尼尔不是没有抱怨过学校，也不是没有心疼过邕圣祐，本来上届意气风发唯一留校的优秀学生，给困囿在这地牢一样的破烂地方，整天干些鸡毛蒜皮的跑腿和文书活，人都眼见着清减了不少。

还是被邕圣祐那句话给堵住了嘴，“这好歹是份稳定的工作。我跟家里说搬出来住也好，跟你在一起也好，我都说得有底气。”

姜丹尼尔坐在邕圣祐平时老坐的凳子上，摁亮他破破烂烂的台式电脑，屏保是他俩的一张合照。还是从学生会活动的大合照里截出来的，他记得他俩背着镜头的两只手，紧紧绞在一块儿环在身后。还有几天就毕业了，姜丹尼尔还没有找到工作。

本来原定继承家业的计划也因为跟家里为邕圣祐这事儿赌气而无限期搁置。

邕圣祐的底气是这份低声下气的工作，而他呢，他的底气是邕圣祐。一直无敌温柔，无敌相信他能做成一切他想做成的事，无敌尊重并保护他的意见和想法的邕圣祐。

可惜他们并不是一对无敌的情侣，他们无比幸福，这点没人能否定，但他们也不得不向金钱低头，为生计而左右。姜丹尼尔心焦得冒烟，邕圣祐越好，牺牲越大，他越觉得亏欠。

什么时候两个人的天平开始这样无限制地向自己这边倾斜了？是从这个夏天的漫长无果的就业寻觅开始的吗？还是从邕圣祐发了第一个月的工资却不舍得买一条新的领带开始？

姜丹尼尔拿了邕圣祐的水杯，瓷质的杯子对嘴的边缘已经有道缺口，小小的三角形，丑陋地在下陷，喝水都要小心翼翼，生怕刮到嘴。

他的邕邕，骄矜自持，情人节收一束路上受了点霜的微蔫玫瑰都要皱眉，这样的苦，又是怎么忍受，怎么捱过的呢？

姜丹尼尔想着入了神，邕圣祐推门进来了也不知道，只怔怔地盯着水杯破了的边缘看。

“限量版的，托代购排队抢的。我舍不得丢。”邕圣祐把杯子从姜丹尼尔手里顺过来，盖上杯盖，摆回桌上。

“邕邕，我觉得我好不争气哦。我对不起你。”姜丹尼尔抱着头，把脸藏进手臂里，眼里有点泪花。

“对不起我什么啊，你是不是傻。你是对不起我大二那会跑到图书馆楼下给我放了两大箱烟花，崩得门口看门的老头脱了鞋就在后面追你，还是对不起我大三下堵在抄我学术论文还发表了那同学门口堵了三天三夜差点把人生吞活剥了啊？”邕圣祐手心顺顺姜丹尼尔撇开染料长出的黑色发旋。

“就...觉得我特别没用啊。让你受委屈。说好我养你的。”姜丹尼尔闷在桌上，声音听起来更加可怜兮兮。

“我也没说不让你养啊。我跟你说好啊，现在欠我的都是要还的。要加倍奉还听到没！”邕圣祐指尖抚上少年人的后颈，夏日的降温利器，比冰可乐罐触感好得多。

“我饿了。”姜丹尼尔探出头，抱歉地抹了抹脸，肚子还大声地咕咕了两声。

“我们吃饭去吧。”邕圣祐拽了一下姜丹尼尔裤子因为坐着皱起来的兜。

 

吃的学校后街他俩常去的那家烧烤，邕圣祐胃口不大好，点了碗鱼片滚粥，姜丹尼尔拿过碗，在对面鼓着腮帮子帮他吹凉。吹了一会儿，邕圣祐接过去，劣质的木筷子摇摇晃晃地在粥里挑葱花出来丢到一边。

姜丹尼尔看着他手上动作，心里暗自下了决定，这周双休就趁毕业典礼跟家里服软，工作机会重要，金山银山都得赚，邕邕他也不能抛。大不了一哭二闹三上吊了，姜家没他还真绝后了。

邕圣祐捻完葱花，抿了一口粥，姜丹尼尔吃肉串吃得满嘴油光，眼见着刚才的烦闷一扫而光。再熬半年就能转正了，邕圣祐拨了粥面上一点汤，还打着小算盘，到时候又有了寒暑假还可以跟这小孩出去玩。

东京他也想去，曼谷他也跟我提过，只是不知道到时候他得不得空了。吃粥的吃粥，吃肉的吃肉。心事不大相同，然都相似的，舍得为对方拔掉满身刺般的温柔。

 

 

我不怕苦，不怕跌份，不怕等，反正这些享受我们都曾经拥有，总有一天还会再有。唯独害怕，现实激流，我把你弄丢。


	44. 捕捞月光

捕捞月光

 

 

姜丹尼尔，男，某高校大一新生，此时此刻，正陷入一种道德困境。踢翻了一盆开水溅到指缝还不觉脚痛，透过学校集体浴室的窗户缝，目光渴求又贪婪，往里探寻。

月光是娇滴滴的薄纱，乳白色的，裹在年轻的躯体上，筋骨舒展，像夏日叶子疏朗的脉络。水流喷洒，抚过椰汁糕样光滑细腻的皮肤，莫不是有些太凉，膝盖和脚尖都泛起绯红，打泡的手指都微微打颤。柠檬味的沐浴乳扑地一声，从泵头弥漫开来，拔开窗棂的缝隙，围绕在姜丹尼尔鼻尖和耳后。葱根样细嫩挺拔的手上盛满了蓬松的泡沫，从颈后的一寸凸出慢慢滑向胸前， 姜丹尼尔几乎是屏住了最后一丝呼吸在窥视。

手的主人侧了点身，红而小的乳尖也被泡沫覆盖，再往下，再一路往下，内里玻璃窗上的雾气升腾，月光还是那片摇曳的月光，代替姜丹尼尔缠人的眼风，笼在不着寸缕的浴中人身上。他的腿那样细，那样长，弯身下去的身姿又是那样灵活柔软，姜丹尼尔忍不住踮起脚，才得以亲见全貌。清水把泡沫缓缓冲走，没带走满室酸涩的清香。  
残存的一些泡泡，比棉花糖绵软，借着水流顺着白皙的臀瓣一路游移一路吻，滴滴答答淌下腿间的软肉，又恋恋不舍地挂在脚边，亲近嶙峋的踝骨。月把绵长的影子投向姜丹尼尔站立的这片窗格，中间一面老旧红砖墙，明明素昧平生，一人一影，却像足足隔了半生在接吻。

姜丹尼尔刚撅起嘴想啾一口影影绰绰的脸颊轮廓，里面的人关了水，手里已经握着毛巾在擦拭发顶。黑发如墨，被月的影点染了几处浅白，灰又带着点深蓝的，抖落的水滴都像珍珠串的头饰，缀在掌管美之神的发际。  
等不到他一件件穿上衣裤了，时间已经晚了，姜丹尼尔掌风一比，拍死小腿上饱餐的今晚第五只蚊，趿着拖鞋，水盆也忘了带上，失魂落魄地悄悄离开了。手心还有一点红的血，翻开来在月光下看，红的更红，黑的更黑，白的是手心的肉和头上的月，又生出点不一般的奇妙来。

月光被厚厚的帘挡在外面，是房间前任主人留下的，还是冬天用的布料。室友已经睡下了，难得没有等他回来向他抱怨，说好的去给他往澡堂里送一盆热水怎么澡都淋完了，也不见他的人影，鼾声节制，都大不过空调送风吞吐气流的响动。

姜丹尼尔却睡不着。

去澡堂送水之前已经冲过澡，外面一站又是淡淡的汗味，仔细低头嗅着短袖，好似遗留一点点柠檬的余味，提醒他刚刚的一切都不是夜间奇遇里想象编造出来的荒诞梦境，是真实地在眼前上演。他打开手机，下单了纱制的白色窗帘，本该等明早室友醒了，量一量尺寸再做决定。  
但他已管不了那么多了，对月亮白莹莹的一方目光的憧憬已经冲破一切理智思考的范围。仿佛只要再见到月光，下凡神祇的轮廓和模样又会飞入眼底，鼻前又能闻到早熟的柠檬爆开，果粒颗颗，稚气又轻盈的香气。

梦里也是如此，一望无际的柠檬树的果园，月光怀抱里每一个都立体饱满，果实鼓鼓的，闪着清逸。走着走着，园地中心兀自出现个人的背影，像被件纱衣搂在怀里，隐约可见却看不清。就立在最大最高的那颗树下，一刹那，倏倏从叶顶荡起水柱，纱衣如融化一般从背脊蹭下去，腰窝，小腿，而后是脚底。  
苦涩的清香在夜的月影里笑着奔逃。所谓天浴也不过如此，美得让人移不开眼睛。姜丹尼尔作势要走近，才满身汗地从床上惊醒。又合上眼睛，想再回去找梦境里的身影，可惜头顶阳光和墨菲斯都与他作对，跟他为敌。好梦难再续。

 

青春本来就充满了自己解决和不着边际的梦境。姜丹尼尔一发完事儿，起身去洗手间换了条底裤。  
没有月亮的一天，寂寞才刚刚开始显露痕迹。

 

他当然不会傻到毫无行动。当天下午趁着全年级团结大会的功夫，姜丹尼尔就迅速开始上下打听，昨天那人的具体情况。他自然不能说得太多，又不能说得太少，不便寻找。只草草描述了一下大致长相，扯了个送水路上摔了一跤被对面浴室楼路过的同学扶了了起来，纯粹想报恩，旁敲侧击地打探着消息。末了才被几个好心人提醒对面应该是大二的浴室，长得又高又白的男生应该不多，哪几个扎眼的，留心再观察观察应该差不离。

姜丹尼尔也觉得铁定八九不离十，赤身裸体都见过，穿两件物理屏障还能认不出来？跌跌撞撞，玩玩打打，最符合记忆的人还迟迟没有出现。

 

新生迎新晚会，姜丹尼尔拿了个小风扇对着脸吹，抱着膝盖坐在草坪上，前一晚下过雨，裤子兜后面微微有点水分，想找个借口起身活动一下，却被人浪挤得更后，没有活动空间。台上欢声笑语也不知道在演些什么，姜丹尼尔只觉得分外无聊，临时舞台搭的射灯太晃眼，挡住了他的月亮。  
人群中传来一阵热烈的欢呼声，好像是有人在跳舞，眼见着骚动的男男女女都站起来，姜丹尼尔也撑手立起来，优越的身高给了他得天独厚的优势。

台上人反季节穿了件电蓝色的长袖，黑裤配得普普通通，动作倒是万分流畅自如，每一折关节，每一点头，都正中踏在鼓点上。表情大方，自带光环十足，举手投足就轻易掀起台下人群翻涌热浪，最后一鞠躬，欠身退到舞台另一侧，笑意满满地把舞台空出留给别人。  
等等，这个身高，这个发型，这个腿，姜丹尼尔对着舞台一侧的角落，像做鬼脸一般猛地用两手拉大了下垂的眼，乌溜溜的眼珠盯着蓝色的身影，心里比划又比划，探索又探索。

“接下来，有没有同学想上台试试感觉？”蓝衣少年往更暗处退，眼看就要看不清。姜丹尼尔高举起手里的小电扇，飞也似地直接跳上两侧本来附有专门台阶的舞台。

台上台下的都还在感叹这位同学勇气可嘉。音乐一来，他就仿佛准备好了一般，有力度地活动起身体，手臂和腿脚伸展，姿势标准又灵动，底下一堆刚刚忙着追随蓝衣人的手机又对着他亮起闪光灯。只不过他跳得虽然好看，对重心的把握和方向感实在有问题，悠着悠着就越跳越偏，悠到舞台一侧去了。主持人这时候出来及时救场，下一组表演的又自顾自地在聚光灯下面翻起了空翻。

姜丹尼尔退到离蓝衣男孩只差两三步的暗处。掏出小电扇，想吹干满头的虚汗，未想到他主动走过来，递给他一包纸巾，“跳热了吧，今天温度有点太高了。”姜丹尼尔撕开包装的指头都能感受到内里刺激的电流，胡乱揩了额上一点汗，“请问你叫什么呀？大几的？”

“我叫邕圣祐，不是洪圣祐，不是孔圣祐，不是雍成宇，是邕圣祐。大二的。”姜丹尼尔嘴角开出两对上弯的弧度，暗处承接到一汪水波状的白月光，映进邕圣祐眼珠里一串星耀着亮。

“我叫姜丹尼尔。圣祐哥，你跳舞真好看，以后请多多指教。”手指交握的片刻才是真的插头接上电源，邕圣祐身上混着浅浅的汗味愈发浓郁的一点青味更加鲜明，手亦是遥遥见识过，在嫩白的胴体上反复摩擦过的那只手。姜丹尼尔手心烫得惊人，捂得邕圣祐低于室温的手里都是汗渍的水痕。 

还没说得上话，两人又被舞台上的人胡乱地推搡到灯光底下，本该是手拉着手鞠躬谢幕，却因为邕圣祐的小手在姜丹尼尔大腿根磨蹭而显得有些秘而不宣的隐匿。邕圣祐只是想把汗擦干，这是他一直有的习惯。  
反而是姜丹尼尔，不敢抓过他的手混在人群里和他一起随着节奏上上下下翻身对着台下致谢、飞吻。一次又一次高喊，一阵又一阵弯腰低头，两人手背时不时撞到手背，指尖时不时打探般地擦过指缝，关节时不时地对上关节，却没有谁有勇气牵上手。

姜丹尼尔自来熟的性格和漫身迪脸的神奇特质很快就在大学里为他吸引来一票好友，跟邕圣祐也熟络得快，从跟在屁股后面叫哥到直呼其名被邕圣祐拿着拖鞋在练舞室里追着打前前后后也不过几个月光景。  
姜丹尼尔还是会反复同样的梦境，纱制的窗帘因为不遮光被室友吐槽了几次，见他不为所动也就不再言说。邕圣祐对他也好，吃喝玩乐，生活里的每个角落都向他开放。姜丹尼尔甚至还有一份邕圣祐发来的课表。  
勾肩搭背，同吃一份炒年糕这样的事简直不胜枚举，要不是姜丹尼尔假装害羞，邕圣祐都想留他在寝室睡觉了。邕圣祐这份坦诚倒让姜丹尼尔觉得自己脑子里都是些什么不入流的脏东西，放不到台面上来的，也不想用跟邕圣祐的情谊来轻易冒险。

拖着拖着，姜丹尼尔日渐消瘦，邕圣祐问了几次他是不是在痛苦而又漫长地暗恋着谁，姜丹尼尔只是摇摇头，五官扭曲地捂住心口，内心的小人掩面流着泪四处锤墙。  
邕圣祐急了也不再追问，拿姜丹尼尔的勺子开烧酒，用自己的筷子喂他吃拉长了丝的铁板芝士鸡，喂完还没事人一样地舔舔筷子，有事没事就凑近姜丹尼尔肩膀狂闻一通只为了说上一句乌卒卒，我们尼尔长大了，我们尼尔换了新的香水来逗他。  
邕圣祐po两人合照的时候还毫不避嫌地会用上各种卖萌的表情，配上亲亲尼尔biong biong等姜丹尼尔刷到就老脸一红的文字，不顾底下一众好友诸如“诶咦，来人啊，给我活捉痴汉哥哥一枚”“还让不让我们单身狗吃减肥餐了”此类的留言。

姜丹尼尔在和邕圣祐观影途中，第八千零二十五次被邕圣祐看似无心实则挠在他心抓在他肝地胡乱摸了大腿肌后，下定决心找上邕圣祐摊牌。别的不说都行，至少得谈谈取向问题。  
天知道，邕圣祐每摸一次他的大腿根，他脑子里负责理智的弦就断上一根。再这样下去，可不是单单美名其曰给他欣赏肌肉这么简单，他只想跟邕圣祐在电影院最后一排摊开两个逼仄的座椅挤在一起乱吻然后野战,好吗！  
姜丹尼尔脑子里百分之九十的空间放邕圣祐和邕圣祐的裸体，剩下还有百分之十的位置给柔软的月光和浪漫。

他约了邕圣祐去学校坡上小竹林散步，顺便还能赏赏月，反正他是这么腆着脸跟邕圣祐说的。

邕圣祐不大喜欢走路，姜丹尼尔是知道的。所以他俩一爬上无人的坡顶，他就迫不及待地把早就准备好的台词拿出来用了，“今晚的月色很美。”但你比月色好看很多很多倍。

“有我洗澡的时候美吗？”姜丹尼尔膝盖发软，脚尖不住地点地，手心冷汗直往外涌。

“没...没有，不...不是，根本，不...不能，放在一起比较啊......”姜丹尼尔衣领被他一扯，脚步虚浮，像是抱着他，其实是跌到他身上。管中被窥之豹露出了长长的，野性的尾巴。

“那你想不想对我说什么？”邕圣祐粉色的一截小舌濡湿了姜丹尼尔嘴唇上的一小片干皮。“或者做什么？”姜丹尼尔还没有反应，他像神话里的海妖用声音与他耳畔纠缠，用气息魅惑人心。

若有情人不必等，要献吻便献吻。

 

邕圣祐等了太久，姜丹尼尔也等了很久。

唇齿与唇齿交错，身体和身体结合，用抵死缠绵来形容也不过分，牙印和吻痕遍布周身。

在姜丹尼尔怀里躺着的是真正真实的邕圣祐。

做快乐事，会喊快点快点，这位弟弟请再快点。

陷情动时，会一把拽开一角纱帘，细碎的银河的光辉，流淌在瘦削的身体上，与那晚别无二致的景观，让姜丹尼尔忙着开垦的感官体味得更加真切。

邕圣祐无意中撞破偷窥者，落下水盆底下还贴了标签。误打误撞相处之后，还很有点感觉？无奈这位弟弟实在太愚钝，自己就差剥了皮躺在面前还来欲说还休这一套。

 

“圣祐哥，你信不信月光是可以捕捞的这个说法啊？”邕圣祐整个人在通透的月色之下，眼眸生星夜。姜丹尼尔掌了他一只手，细细地给牙印破处抹上药膏。

“乖弟弟，哥哥就是你的白月光啊。”邕圣祐坐起身来，另一只手弹琴般碰着姜丹尼尔的腹肌块。

 

姜丹尼尔不再沉迷极好的，有月亮的晚上。

晕船又不爱食甲壳类的他，未出海，就成功捕捞月光。


	45. 自习室不睡觉的理由

自习室不睡觉的理由

 

九点半，离图书馆闭馆还有一个小时。

姜丹尼尔刚从一场梦境中醒来，手背上都是下巴压出的痕迹，微微一触还有点涎水的湿意，他转着睡前没顾上盖上盖的一只黑笔，探头越过一个个背影，去找挂在最前面的钟。

钟还没看清，倒是先近距离对焦，看清了前座的半张脸。一侧的小尖牙还咬着下唇上的死皮，脸部线条利落干脆，琢磨好的白玉还泛点光，睫毛是褶皱起伏的纱尾裙摆，与空气震颤，几乎寸寸都要抵到圆框镜片。鼻梁只一道顺而挺的轮廓，眼镜鼻托稳稳贴在上面，半双羽翼吻着山巅。鱼尾摆再挥一下，美的好的，整半张脸，全拢在眼镜投下的影子里。

 

姜丹尼尔手上转的黑笔飞了出去，弹到瓷砖地面上，清脆地响，前座的蓝绿色衬衫领也随即转向，这下姜丹尼尔才把他看得完全。两人视线意外地冲撞交叠，前座的茫然视线，就融在他迎上去的眼光里。他的眼里有三月的风，四月的鹿鸣，和五月的莺飞草长，如果能再看上一下，也许还能看到六月的天。

姜丹尼尔慌忙低下头装作捡笔，只依稀望见，他的牙口一下咬下去，掀下一块死皮的同时，一点殷红渗出他的嘴角。心里还在暗想，这才对了，妥贴了，不呆板了，血色亦为容生艳。

未想他会动身走过来，还伸出双目测就比自己窄上一寸，适合含在自己手心的小手，“同学，我来帮你吧。”也许是为了不打扰到别人，他的声音很轻很柔和。

姜丹尼尔的笔摔得四分五裂，笔芯和外壳都不知去向何处。两人一前一后，面对面蹲在预览室的大桌洞外，前座胸前垂下来一块线牵的胸牌，写着楼层管理员几个字。

前座找到了他的笔芯，还攥在手里，姜丹尼尔就伸手把他的那块胸牌转过来，认真地打量。

“同学，你在干嘛？”前座可能有些惊讶，音量稍稍抬高了些。

“很高兴认识你，邕圣祐。”姜丹尼尔笑眯眯地把胸牌翻过来，塞回他的衬衫前胸口袋里。

邕圣祐咬破的嘴唇不知是否还在流血，两瓣粉玉都被他紧紧抿着，腮帮也可人地鼓起一点，还因为窘困刷上一层浅红，是六月来了，夏初会在森林里遇见的那种抱着果实的松鼠。

“我是姜丹尼尔。”姜丹尼尔说得很大声，手还扶着邕圣祐一起站起来，进攻突然，差点撞到他的头。

不过还算不赖，即便姜丹尼终是没有凑齐他笔的尸骸。

但整个自习室里的人都知道他叫什么了，邕圣祐也不例外。

 

 

姜丹尼尔其实没有那么好学，也没有那么热爱看书，只是想等着寝室断电结束，找个安静的地方睡觉而已。摊开的书和拧开的笔帽也只是做做样子，但他自那天之后突然发现，生活里到处都是去图书馆的理由，每天每天，只要得空，他总得要去那儿。

姜丹尼尔老在四楼拿本闲书挡住脸，如同一夜之间生出千里眼顺风耳的终极套餐一般，对自习室的任何响动都非常敏感。磨了几天，才了解了个大概，邕圣祐是图书馆兼职的学生，正体是国际政治专业的学生，勤工俭学，非常模范。

“那你们几点下班？”姜丹尼尔觉得上午没课，看的那本有讲如何在城市里也能看到星星的杂志，或许能派上用场。

“很晚了，只有等所有人都走光了，我们才能准备闭馆。”邕圣祐眼都没有从面前厚实的大部头专业课本上移开，只用极小的声音对着姜丹尼尔回了一句。

姜丹尼尔顿时就打算好了，从今天开始，他要成为这个非常缺乏美好的地球上，最后一个浪漫的傻瓜。

不能陪你上班，我还不能陪你下班吗，邕圣祐同学。

 

他抱了七八本花花绿绿的杂志报刊，垒到邕圣祐那堆黑白冷漠的课本资料旁边，也学他一样，戴上一副眼镜，神情严肃地开始翻阅。

“姜————”姜丹尼尔老是挠鼻子，手肘一下一下敲打桌面，邕圣祐才分了点注意力给他。

“姜——丹尼尔，我叫姜丹尼尔。”邕圣祐第一次主动喊他名字，还有些生疏，姜丹尼尔却比谁都要开心满意。

“你小点声，别的同学还要学习。”邕圣祐又埋下头，轻飘飘丢上一句。

“那你帮我看看，我这个眼镜怎么样？”姜丹尼尔把话吹到他的颊边，忽地凑得很近。

“不是没有镜片吗？”邕圣祐瞪了他一眼，凶起来也很有味道。

姜丹尼尔猛地把眼镜架子从脸上顺下来，拍到桌上，气哼哼地对着左手书架，噘起了嘴。

“这本书挺好看的，你看看。”邕圣祐还知道打个巴掌再给颗糖，姜丹尼尔又满眼盛着笑意，调转方向，收下他递过来的那本书。

 

后来，还是睡着了。邕圣祐关了空调和饮水机，检查了两遍窗户和电闸，才戳了一下姜丹尼尔的手背，“起来了，丹尼尔。”姜丹尼尔还在做大快朵颐的美梦，顺着他伸过来的手，握着就要舔上去。

邕圣祐羞得不行，另一只手蹦了蹦他的脑门，也不重，才嗡地一下把姜丹尼尔从梦乡里拖出来。

 

“饿成这样？”邕圣祐看他大力揉着眼，眼眶里都是红。

“晚饭没吃饱。不好意思啊，圣祐。”邕圣祐很想问他，怎么突然就用起平语来了，结果偌大的自习室里黑漆漆一片，只听得到姜丹尼尔肚子里的小兽在呜咽在控诉的咕咕声，又好笑又可怜。

“走吧。吃个加餐。”姜丹尼尔还在忙着捂住肚子，T恤下摆都揉得皱巴巴的。

“一起去吗？真的？我知道有家......”邕圣祐等姜丹尼尔蹦从自习室的门，稳稳带上，拿出钥匙锁门。

“不要吵，其他楼层还有老师的。”姜丹尼尔一下又被拉上了嘴巴，脚步都放缓，跟在他后面慢慢走。

一言不发，两双鞋迈下最后一节长得望不到尽头的图书馆阶梯，“我知道附近有家，水拌生鱼片做得很不错。”想让姜丹尼尔少讲一句话，简直就是不可能嘛，图书馆四楼的楼层管理员邕圣祐如此感慨。

 

 

水拌生鱼片还是好吃得不行。

汤底都是潋滟的，介于骨制高汤和拉面汤之间的、泛着油光的微红的辣，还有酸酸的泡菜碎成丝段，黄瓜也是带皮断成条，深浅的绿都预示着清爽可口。邕圣祐可能不大爱吃青菜，皱着眉捻起来，都甩到一边的小碗里。

姜丹尼尔又凑过去，整个碗都倒进自己那份里，也不嫌弃。黄的蛋皮煎得又嫩又软，邕圣祐尝了一点，以为味道会清淡下去，又能用筷子拨见底下的海带和小葱在勾引味蕾，姜丹尼尔又舀了满满一匙鱼片过来，邕圣祐几乎满盅了，每片都切得很薄，生命力的纹理都还在呼吸，一齐包在嘴里，海和陆地，都在舌尖狂欢舞蹈，刺激笑意。

“圣祐，你还挺能吃。”姜丹尼尔暗度陈仓了小半碗给邕圣祐，眼看着他那边也快要见底。

“好吃的就多吃点咯。”姜丹尼尔眼球记录下他伸长了手，深情地抚摸肚皮的小动作，心下还想跟他一起，再吃上好多好多餐饭。

 

邕圣祐同他绕了大半个校园去吃，又绕了大半个校园往回走。姜丹尼尔本来提议骑车，邕圣祐说走走也挺好，他就扯着他又说上不少话，家里几口人，明天几门课，仿佛都能问清。

你一言我一语的，才到了宿舍楼这边的校门口，烤糖的小摊还没有收摊，香浓的糖精和着抹茶粉的一点苦，固执地在夜空下向他们招着手。

“就买一个吧，吃不下那么多。”邕圣祐塞了几个硬币给姜丹尼尔，算是一半的钱。

“姨母，要一个烤棉花糖。”姜丹尼尔把零钱收进裤兜里，还晃了两下裤腿，挂着铃铛的萨摩耶一样得意。

 

四方形的一个小块，白软的外观都被炉火染上深焦糖色，用一根签插着，像片离群索居，才走丢了的云。晚上已经很暗，路灯也不算亮，邕圣祐好奇味道，姜丹尼尔没吹上一会儿，他就凑到烤糖块儿跟前，急切地想用牙齿撕开一个小口。

邕圣祐这一嘴下去，差点被烫呼噜皮，姜丹尼尔还忙着吹凉，没来得及开口制止他的莽撞，再来就是邕圣祐可怜巴巴地含着一块滚烫的糖块，嘴角都着火，还要硬往里吞咽。

“哎！肯定烫啊，你也不想想。”姜丹尼尔丢了手上的签子，一手端着邕圣祐下巴，温温地对着他下唇送气。他还想让邕圣祐张嘴，给他看看舌头有没有烫伤，扁桃体有没有事，邕圣祐马上就歪头挣开了他的试探，烫得不行，还大着舌头，“鸡——道——了，哈——，哈——。”姜丹尼尔强忍住不笑，回过神找另外半块糖，才觉着刚刚是有踩到什么软绵绵的东西。

“我——明——天，哈——啊——嘶，再——请——泥——次——”邕圣祐回宿舍楼的路上还在逞强，姜丹尼尔心里估计，这一时半会的别说吃烤糖了，邕圣祐恐怕喝水都要倒抽气。

“不用了，我明天给你带药吧。”不相处不知道，邕圣祐说话也可以这么可爱，像三岁的乖仔只对着姜丹尼尔撒娇。

姜丹尼尔站在楼下，一直凝视一层层因为邕圣祐脚步而亮起的灯，小声数着楼层，才了解，送喜欢的人回去，是这样奇妙又甜蜜的心情。

昏暗的灯，临摹的他的一点影子轮廓，都让人心里安定，雀跃欢喜。

 

 

姜丹尼尔是热带龙卷风般猛地刮过来，把人圈在风暴的中心的急脾气，也因为邕圣祐慢下来，一点一滴，一步一个脚印。

图书室每周双休会统一开窗透气，夏初的窗门大开，对于极易招惹蚊虫的邕圣祐来说，可不是什么好事情。

以前他一个人值班，长袖长裤罩着，脖子和手背都能被叮上好几口，心里再不想理睬也痒得烦心，瘙痒几下，白白的肤上都是红点痕迹。

姜丹尼尔来了，就不一样了。

即使整个自习室的学生都开始怀疑，不断传来的电蚊拍的电击声是幻听还是真的存在，他还是奋力地在邕圣祐周围蹦来跳去，誓不放过任何一只漏网之蚊，移动的人工智能纱窗和贴身打造的灭蚊器。

还是拗不过邕圣祐放下笔，拽了拽他的衣服下摆，示意他别再继续，幸福人生快二十载，姜丹尼尔才初次把蚊子拍死在掌心。还要表扬自己，掌心这几只都不带血，邕圣祐没受影响。

邕圣祐合上课本，就看他对着手心一点暗色的昆虫尸体傻笑，又把他的大腿抓了一把，调侃他，“太久不看书，傻掉了？你又在打蚊子？”

“才不是！”姜丹尼尔玩心更甚，假动作要把手心拍到邕圣祐身上去，“我在陷入爱情。”

邕圣祐再装糊涂也懂他意思，抱起一打要放回书架的书，从杂物间提了水壶，就给架子顶上放的一盆盆绿萝浇水。

姜丹尼尔过了一会儿跑过去看，花盆底下垫的底盘都是满溢的水，植物的绿色叶子看起来也有点泛黄了，他抚摸着叶片，嘴里念叨，你们好可怜喔，要被管理员浇死了，但是我好快乐啊，嘿嘿嘿。

 

 

日子很快很快飞，邕圣祐已经包在大衣围巾里了，姜丹尼尔还在穿单件的毛衣和帽衫。原因是，他觉得，要走在瘦瘦的邕圣祐旁边，看起来不能太壮？

邕圣祐旁边坐着拿手纸猛揩着鼻涕的姜丹尼尔，从鼻子到脸，都是感冒的红晕，袖子还硬要靠在邕圣祐身上，邕圣祐看着本早就背得滚瓜乱熟的专业书，连他吸了多少次鼻水都数得清清楚楚。

“姜丹尼尔，你来的时候还在下雪吗？”邕圣祐把他揩出来的一堆小山装到纸袋里。

“下着呢，啊啾——啊啾——”姜丹尼尔还在打喷嚏，积极传播病毒。

“我们出去看雪吧。”邕圣祐把一向戴着的围巾给姜丹尼尔，怕他不要，对着他的脖子围了好几圈，很笨重。

还没到漫天飞雪，姜丹尼尔因为病着躺下来还是觉得有些凉，龇牙咧嘴呼着白气。

邕圣祐分了一只手套给他。

大概是病着，头很热也很昏沉，姜丹尼尔鼓起勇气隔着手套，去捞邕圣祐露在外面的那只手。他没挣脱。

 

“呆在我身边，”邕圣祐声音不见得比下雪大，姜丹尼尔却听得很真切，“像现在这样，一直呆在我身边吧。”

“好啊。但是我们能不能先去校医院吊昨天剩下来的两瓶水啊，我还是很晕。”姜丹尼尔只想快点好起来，继续陪邕圣祐值夜班。

这就是，四楼自习室，不睡觉的理由。


	46. 请问！学长老是约我出去玩儿怎么办！

请问！学长老是约我出去玩儿怎么办！

 

 

——————彩虹岛校园论坛——————

版块：生活烦恼 情感倾诉

2018/8/15 17:21

楼主：影岛小狗 

我是新人，鼓起勇气来论坛发帖，希望有好心人可以根据我的情况，给予我帮助。我实在不知道该怎么办了TT。

 

青青岛民：海底捞不着月

我先占个位置 楼主不要着急 慢慢说 我还有两盘虾滑没有上！

 

楼主：影岛小狗

谢谢楼上，知道有人在看真是太好了。

其实也不是什么大事，就是有一个已经毕业了的学长，放暑假以来，总是约我出去玩。

我实在不知道怎么拒绝，又不敢惹他不高兴，每天打开聊天界面看到他发的消息都胆战心惊，如坐针毡。

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

哟！你还是来发帖了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈请允许我先笑上五分钟

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 你也有今天~

 

橙橙岛民：种下一颗番茄树

看来这位饺子明显了解更多情况！快快从实招来！至于怎么回绝嘛 楼主你也没有交代性别 我们也没法帮你啊……

 

蓝蓝岛民：洗碗小管家

是呀是呀

不过楼主你可千万要小心！最近追求未果、泼硫酸毁容的社会新闻可多了！（小声说 我们传媒学院都开专题研讨会了）

 

白白岛民：Hang_The_DJ 

嗨呀！楼上应该是学姐或者学长？

我们明天要去旁听你们的研讨实战呢！

我会戴一顶橘色的圆帽子，看得见我的话，可不可以点我问问题啊？

 

楼主：影岛小狗

于是，这里就变成了认亲大会现场了吗！

可是我，还是不知道该怎么回消息。

饺子是我的室友，他已经仰天长啸长达十分钟了，楼里想要问他问题的，还是省省吧。我猜他是晚饭服用了含笑半步癫。

至于性别嘛，我是男生。

我知道这看起来没什么，但是我和学长真的不熟，在校期间虽然共事过一段时间，但是话都没讲过几句。

开始聊天也是他主动找我的，我完全一头雾水，搞不清楚状况。

即使还是不知道回什么，但是距离我发帖也应该快半个小时了，我想我还是发个表情先糊弄一下吧。

依旧等待大家的建议。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸爱干净

影岛犬，记得让饺子别忘了带吉他拨片，昨天就忘了，我今天说了几句，他给我关小黑屋了。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

知道了，你再说几遍我也要拉黑你了。

还有，这个帖子的事，可不要跟学长讲啊，我还想活命。

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

哥！明天排练换地方了，打你电话打不通，记得提前到，我们的伴奏有几个地方要改。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

请无关人等迅速撤离，你们再嘱咐下去，我不出今晚就会掉皮掉得干干净净了！

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

本饺来辽！不过话说回来，沙狐难道不是世界上最沙雕的动物吗，睡在沙漠里每天还要打扫卫生，忘记带点东西能絮絮叨叨说上半天。

 

透明岛民：第五张饭卡

经过我和小姐妹边等麻辣烫打包完毕，边交换过的眼神，楼上几位的身份我们已经猜得七七八八了。

好想给点提示呀，嘻嘻。

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

哥，我真的什么都没说，刚刚在二食堂大叫前辈居然去开了个帖子的真的不是我！而且我真没看见两个穿连衣裙的女生大笑着从我身边走过！真的没有！

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸

饺子心眼真小，馅都要露出来了，别生气了。

各位岛民，我们讲好先，猜出了也不要讲，影岛犬脸皮超薄的，全讲出来会要了他的命。

 

彩虹岛民：众生

等等，最近好像只有两个院开始排练新生迎新晚会了，那也就是说，排除女生很多的外院，结合某院小虎牙男神那句啊呀口头禅。

【就说到这里，大家快上岛搜索关键词啊，有一个歌舞联合演出，帖子里的人，应该出现得完全了。

 

青青岛民：海底捞不着月

对不起，我才吃了两盘虾滑加番茄锅泡饭，这个帖子就已经加精了？

当时演出我还在现场呢，举单反差点抡着前排校领导，最后中了一套进口零食大礼包的就是我。

扯得有点远了，那我就再扯几句吧，小虎牙姐姐爱你！你的笑容甜过巧克力。

 

粉粉岛民：我有奶粉你有罐吗

我也来了！原来刚才晚修大家不看书都是在笑这个啊，我在虎牙哥的寝室蹭空调，发现人手一帖，有趣有趣。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

明天练习加三个小时，不得缺席，不许装没看见。

 

黄黄岛民：啤酒花最好喝

小罐给我把吃鸡线给掐了就让我上来看这个？

领导您听我说呀，这个事情，我完全没有参与呀，我还等着您上线和我一起欢乐吃鸡呢！我晚饭都饿着没有吃，这不公平！

 

黑黑岛民：本岛帅哥集中营

各位吃瓜群众，还没看多层之上指路视频的快去吧，我刚意识到饺子蘸醋可能就是我暗恋多年的那位，打字的手微微颤抖。

还有没对出名字的，这次迎新也应该猜得八九不离十了，看来，下周五的晚会，门票会非常抢手啊。

 

紫紫岛民：电光火石之间

卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！

那啥，我要去找我的学生证，我的学生证去哪儿了，我我我要从明天开始搭帐篷去领这次院迎新的门票。

 

白白岛民：只愿为欢守约

我早就知道会有这么一天！才把发各院请柬的一等美差揽下来，各位提前预留了解一下！

 

楼主：影岛小狗

好了好了，学长回复我了，他说院庆的时候会回来，关于出去玩的事，到时候在说。

我心头一块巨石可算落地了。

话说我和要排练的几位是提前结束了暑假来的，大家有的是不是还在放假啊，怎么蹲论坛蹲得这么及时？

 

灰灰岛民：草莓与烟

考研狗已经吃了一整个夏天的食堂秘制拌饭了，苦不堪言啊。

在图书馆累到吐血，茶水间里冲咖啡，被安利这个帖子，决定来收获一下快乐。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸爱干净

要考试的同学我建议你们还是好好学习，注意作息，天气炎热，不要贪凉，控制一下冷饮摄入，以免中暑感冒。

 

蓝蓝岛民：然鹅没有钱绝不会快乐

楼上这个语气肯定是我想的那个学长没跑了。

每次部门致辞都比别的常务要长上很多，分小蛋糕和矿泉水都是我们最后领。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸爱干净

再乱讲话扣学分。

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

所以到底是讲不讲来龙去脉了！@影岛小狗 

哥，你去哪了！啤酒花快饿晕了，再不说我们要点八十串肉了！

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

没事，芝麻大点事搞得地动山摇的，还没我新创作的曲子有意思！

你要听啊，再点四十串，到哥这儿来，哥给你们讲。

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

要不还是算了吧，楼里的饺大粉姐姐们冷静啊。

其实上次唱轰动全校的beautiful，是饺在后台偷吃了我们给影岛狗哥买的宵夜之后，嘴都没抹干净，就上台了。

二十四串烤猪皮啊，我长这么大，还没有见过能一口气吃完的人呢！

所以，饺子哥嘴巴上那根本不是唇釉，相信我，就是猪油。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

前辈刚刚又说了，可能有工作上的事儿，院庆就不来了，校庆再说吧。

 

粉粉岛民：我有奶粉你有罐吗

故事就这样结束了？

可是校庆还要很久了，校庆的时候，我应该也能上台和大家一起跳舞了吧。

不，这不是重点，哥，我怎么感觉你有点失落啊，这不敢见面又期待见面的感觉？到底是什么？

 

黄黄岛民：啤酒花最好喝

罐啊，你还小，什么情啊，爱啊，都跟你不沾边。

乖乖睡吧，不过你那身高确实不用再长了，谢谢。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸

一切还要从影岛小狗踏上首尔大学校园的那天说起。

当事人快来接上，不要耽误大家时间。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

好吧，好吧。

再次希望学长不看论坛，我猜他不是爱看这些东西的人，大家如果猜出来了，也千万不要乱讲啊。

我没什么事，学长还是挺要面子的。

 

紫紫岛民：诺丁山书店

楼主意外地有些在乎学长呢（八卦的眼神狂推并不存在的眼镜框

 

楼主：影岛小狗

大家大一进学校的时候，不是都有报道环节吗，我当然也不例外，想着距离不远，我也没有让家人送。

登记处办好手续就可以拖着箱子入住了，我就是在学长手上进的。

没想到学长对着我随手填的档案翻看了好几遍，还时不时跟左边坐的，也就是沙漠狐狸耳语几句，我当然就有些慌张，免不了多看了学长两眼。

学长属于那种，【哎，我这么一描述最近几届的都知道我在说谁了，但是也只能这么说，没办法了。

说回学长，轮廓深邃，表情冷漠，看你一眼都像是在找你讨债的那种冰山感觉的大帅哥。

你们想想被他盯了那么多眼的我，该有多惊恐啊。

说实话，初印象是非常深刻的，让我有了想深入了解的欲望。

 

黑黑岛民：NEOCLASSIC

我说呢，原来是他啊。

看着倒是真的不像会三番五次约学弟出去玩的人。

之前我们班有个妹子，因为暗恋他，姑且就叫他三颗星座学长吧，去应聘部门职位，面试的时候，被他问问题问哭了，我很能理解楼主之前的心情了。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸

澄清一下，我们绝不是卖孩子的犯罪团伙，就是最近几届舞团人数不够，老是让我和，噗嗤，这名字真是妙啊，让我和，三颗星座学长去台上凑。

你们的三颗星座不喜欢招摇，原话是，有这个时间不如拿去睡觉，所以招新的时候总拉我坐镇，挑到好苗子就给押送过去。

事实证明，必须承认，我俩这个计谋实施非常成功，现在想进去都要筛选了。

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

那你和三颗星座看到我在档案上写会跳舞，并且让我在原地展示了一下，拜拜手就让我走了，是！什！么！意！思！啊！喂！

你们抹杀了一个跳舞机器的发展前景！你们限制了国家的未来！

 

楼主：影岛小狗

我也没想到还有这么一出，饺子你还是回你的音乐社找吉他背带去吧，拨片没丢，肩带又不见了。

【沙狐别训他了，他也很着急了。

 

红红岛民：1of1

只有我一个人的关注点在为什么神秘学长已经就业了，沙狐还在学校祸害饺饺吗？

 

绿绿岛民：夜访奶茶店害人

不不不，你不是一个人，我潜水好久了，我也想问！

沙狐按理来说，也不是会留级的人啊！

 

楼主：影岛小狗

沙狐可优秀了，为了照顾学弟饺，我可以说就是另一种形式的监视吗，保研本校了。

好了，继续说，刚去泡了杯热巧克力，还是跟学长一起凑单买的，也是很神奇。

 

彩虹岛民：截弯取直大队长

直男是不会凑单买东西的，姐妹们上啊，重点我已经画好了。

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

谁说的，我第一个把你给灭了！

沙狐给我们全寝室一人团购了一只洗洁精刷碗，算怎么回事！

 

橙橙岛民：爱饺护饺后援会会长

宝贝哥哥，宝贝饺。

我们后援会二十五名女生，刚在活动室激情追完了整楼帖子，基本可以断定，沙狐（某黄姓学长），就是对你有意思了。

我们决定，今年院迎新，给你们送上爱的花束，燃烧青春的最后一把火啊！（饺啊，我校研究生有多难泡你是不是不知道啊，赶紧把握啊！）

 

楼主：影岛小狗

突然觉得我的故事黯然失色了，要不大家早点洗洗睡吧。

我让沙狐再开一个帖子，讲他和饺子如何共存，不同生物如何杂交。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸

感谢后援会对我的支持和肯定，我会再接再厉的！

 

黄黄岛民：两吨高光打脸上

瞧！我这是发现了什么好东西，还没到七夕，这里几乎就是鹊桥相会的气息了，还都是男的！@口红叠涂要不得

 

青青岛民：同学你的馒头掉了

我大胆预言，学校论坛今晚的崩溃和这个帖子脱不了干系。

以及，我还去认真察看了一下，有加精权限的管理员列表，除了一个无法判断的头像和少数几个网管老师，你们猜剩下一个是谁！

 

黄黄岛民：啤酒花最好喝

我知道我知道，我上次有个交流帖被误封了，我去求的沙狐哥！

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

别婆婆妈妈了！啊呀！到底还有没有帖子主题了！

饺子和沙狐请另开一楼好吗！我等了这么久，一刷新，连发生了什么都不知道了！

 

粉粉岛民：我有奶粉你有罐吗

啊呀，你不知道有只看楼主这个功能吗，我们下楼买可乐喝吧，啤酒花盯着呢，剧情不会落下的。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

我来了，我来了，刚去把饺子送出门口，恐怕明天饺子就不是我的单身大兄弟了，怎么有种嫁儿子的心情，啊呜。

继续说我和学长。

总之，第一次见面我就萌生了一定要很学长熟络起来的念头。

后来再见面是听校训，发校服的时候。

大家也都知道，校服本来就是校庆或者统一接待外宾的重大场合才穿的，所以轮到我领，我也没有多注意，拿了就回寝室打扫卫生了。

回去以后，饺在试，也喊我试，还让我帮他拍照，我慌忙套上里面的白色衬衫，发现肩膀太宽了，扣不上。

不是我自夸，虽然我不算特别帅，但是肩膀因为从小坚持锻炼，还是挺宽的。

我就这样走出来了，饺一顿狂拍加狂笑，我在收拾他之前，又把衣服换下来，准备拿去换。

结果，我刚到体育馆后门，隔着一排又一排的新生人海，抬头一看对面花坛，当季的不知道什么黄白相间的花开得正好，想掏出手机来拍一张，跳上来一个戴着口罩的人。

黑发软软的，神情酷酷的。

也不知道是不是我的错觉，当然啦，我到现在，也没有问过，我觉得那就是我见学长的第二面。

人还是很多，我想招手和他打个招呼，他一下子又从我的镜头底下消失了。

 

透明岛民：釜山人是我的取向狙击

醒醒吧，影岛男孩。

依照我多年观察釜山人的经验来看，你已经陷入爱情了

快醒醒。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

我这里网络不太好，没人插楼？我就继续说了。

我对学长唯一一次主动就是在之后选拔汇演成员。

年级与年级之间，团结大会，我睡过了，迟到了。

饺说我喜欢的学长要负责新生汇演，让我赶快去报名。

当晚，我和背着一把吉他的你们饺神，就混在一堆毛遂自荐的人群里，冲向了学长。

学长当时说的话，我现在还依稀记得。

“那个拿吉他的，还有后面那个，过来，其他人，排队。”

因为就靠学长几句话，我和饺逃过了酷暑烈日底下的新生实训。

每天吃雪糕吹空调，排练也不是很累。

光从这点来说，我还是很感谢学长的。

 

蓝蓝岛民：我的CP一定要结婚反正我单身

我能说我在某少数姓学长面前朗诵了四首诗，还跳了五分钟的古典舞，都没留下来吗！！！！！！！！我室友还吹了萨克斯风！！！！！！！！这就是偏袒，这就是溺爱，这就是一种盲目的包庇！！！！

我太生气了！！！！！！！！

这对CP我站了，这是什么影星CP！！！！！我吃了！！！！！

（本来想叫星岛，想想学长那身板，算了算了。

影岛狗冲啊！！！！！！！！

 

绿绿岛民：啊呀！

蹲了这么久总算有点实质性内容了，啤酒花还没喝到我们买的冰可乐就因为吃得太饱而睡着了。

以及，我新生迎新审核也没有过，三颗星座学长的话，至今我也如雷贯耳，他说我站在灯下，跟实训完了一样黑不溜秋，不知道的还以为我是中途逃出来的。

狗哥，记得给我报仇，我看好你喔！

 

灰灰岛民：水獭宝宝想游泳

@小狼小狼我是小狼

 

粉粉岛民：CherryBombBomb

楼上两位也算是家喻户晓的校园人物了，掌声欢迎作曲系小神童和电影科小脸男神。

 

青青岛民：海底捞不着月

好容易说服店员把我对面放着的那只小熊拿走，他们就给我端上来了一盘水果。

事已至此，我只好勉为其难地再吃一点西瓜，赶在大批迷妹到来之前，催一下楼主，可快点讲吧，再吃我肚皮要破了。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

刚去给饺子送东西去了。

好好的猪，说外宿就外宿。

演出的时候倒是没发生什么事，不过好像也有一件。 

因为我们当年的布景非常精致，所以借了图书馆的环形报告厅，门卫管的比较严，不给带外食进去。

排舞跟打光和伴奏磨合了几遍，学长就来了。

我提前戴好护膝了，学长来了说要看一遍全套，其他队员都去后面戴了，就剩我和学长在控制台旁边。

我的肚子很不争气地咕咕叫了好几声。

本来和学长就还谈不上很熟，这下我更尴尬了，拿了瓶水准备掩饰一下。

学长好像很少讲话，顿了一下才开口，跟我说辛苦了，再等一下就有饭吃。

我没敢问太多，果真没半个小时，负责后勤的就把装好的饭菜送过来了。

学长还在发，我心下过意不去，也去帮他，没想到发着发着，只有最后一份了。

我当然是想让给学长吃的，学长特别瘦，平时还可严肃可严肃了，应该多吃点。

但是学长不愿意，我们都倔劲上来了，饺吃完了过来放碗，我俩还在扯。

这回饺算是做了回人。饺跑过来说，分着吃就好了。

其实，我不是很喜欢吃煎鱼的，学长剥了一面的鱼肉下来夹给我，我就全吃了。（河鱼我不过敏，但是也吃得很少。）

这么说来，学长吃饭真的很慢，还很喜欢吃青菜，我本来就吃得快，扒完了他还拿着碗，示意我先去忙。

超近距离看学长的脸还是蛮震撼的。

说有巴掌大都太夸张了，半个手掌差不多。

骨相也是扎扎实实地仙得很，不过很可惜，我太着急了，没敢多看。

这也许是到目前为止，我离学长，最近的一次吧。

 

红红岛民：沙漠狐狸

饺子已经来啦(^^)

感谢大家助攻，他现在枕在我腿上看帖子呢！

容我感叹一句影岛犬是真的很笨。

我和饺子，以及当天所有吃过盒饭的人民群众都知道，以前大型活动从来不包饭的，后来的大型活动也没有再包饭。

还有，那煎鱼，明明就是单面的，翻过来的，全分到下一份里去了，好吗。

三颗星座是地球上最爱吃肉的人，没有之一，以前我和他打赌，打赌内容不能告诉你们，但是他都没吃下三块钱的青菜诶，三块的青菜才多少。

影岛犬自觉反思一下，你也太愚钝了吧。

 

橙橙岛民：小狼小狼我是小狼

我的妈呀！

学校门口那家单面煎鱼的盒饭加急送可贵了，之前我们影展，叫过一次，被管钱的老师训得想回家找妈妈。

以及，水獭同学，你的作业我已经做好了，发到你邮箱了，给你发消息你怎么都不回，别忘了。

 

透明岛民：玫瑰玫瑰我爱你

我是学校门口花店的，酬宾活动准备到一半，看到这个帖子，想想也太甜了吧！七夕当天，凭借收藏此帖截图，可以获得八折优惠！

 

白白岛民：黑白棋盘格

影岛人考不考虑买一把花送给部长呀！嘴硬心软，脸好看，是我以前的部长没错了！

多嘴一句，学校本来想压一压兴趣社团数量的，我们统筹都快结束了，你们舞团才报申请文件过来，部长大人二话不说又给主任打电话了，还去院长办公室誊了一下午电话号码。

卸任的时候，部长什么都没拿走，就拿走了你比赛结束后，送他的第一名的牌子。

我会记得这件事也是因为好奇心太重，多嘴问了一句，部长怎么会有舞团的奖牌。

周围学姐都被我吓死了，部长倒没生气，说了一下，是有个小孩送他的。

我后来才知道是你的奖牌。

呜呜呜，部长真好，部长什么时候回来罩我啊！

 

楼主：影岛小狗

楼里的朋友们不好意思，我这里信号真的太差了，我刷新不了你们的消息，只能先把楼发完，我把字码好了，你们看完再刷楼里的吧！

 

灰灰岛民：爱情这杯美酒谁喝都得醉

我看校园青春文学写手都不敢写的故事，真实发生了。

我认为我们校报必须专栏连载，楼主请看一下私信，有偿的！

妈妈再也不用担心我们刊物被拿来垫桌子，垫衣柜，垫凳子了。

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

细思极恐呀！

一场大戏呀！

我到底错过了多少！

所以现在是，全世界除了影岛小狗，都知道三颗星座君很喜欢他吗？

我几乎已经开始后悔把吉他放在宿舍了，今晚湖边肯定有不少为情所困，不对，为爱鼓掌的痴男怨女，不对，善男信女，为他们的爱情感怀溅泪。

 

粉粉岛民：我有奶粉你有罐吗

我们在底下看这个帖子，看着看着不禁念出了声，啤酒花同学竟然被我们从酣睡中惊醒，坐起来和我们一起看。

以及，啊呀让我补一句，对不起，他再也不diss三颗星座哥了，他真的知道错了，他愿意打扫练习室，以沙狐的标准打扫。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

不知道大家能不能看到我发的东西，我还是继续自言自语吧。

那之后跟学长打交道也很多，社团和学生会总是有很多需要交接的地方。

不过，不管是批准成立还是拨款之类的，我们社团总是比饺饺他们音乐社还要快。

我都一度开始怀疑，是不是因为学长讨厌我，所以特意很快把我打发走了。

可是换了个社员去交接，还是很快，我就没有深究了。

后来，如你们所见，大大小小的晚会我也出席得很多，但是唯独有一件事，我还是有点搞不清楚，也不算全跟学长有关，暂且说出来跟大家分享。

我们学校不是有舞台投票的规矩吗，一般就是往台上扔院系代表颜色的花，我们院是紫罗兰，外院是红蔷薇，传媒是非洲菊，诸如此类的。

也不知道是不是巧合，学长每次来看演出，我就一朵红蔷薇都拿不到。

真的，一般红蔷薇和紫罗兰应该打平手的，街舞大赛那次甚至更多，但是学长一在，我在后台就一朵都收不到，全是别的花色，怪得很。

 

黄黄岛民：啤酒花最好喝

我能说我上次看完啊呀和小狗斗舞出来，被三颗星座黑着脸塞了两把红蔷薇，转手就送给罐了吗。

罐应该也还记得，因为他过敏，我俩还去校医院陪他挂了两天的针。

所以，主席是把犬类的异性缘全斩断了？

各位姐姐妹妹啊，尤其是外院的，你们往花上贴胶带，粘小纸条有用吗？电话号码犬看得到吗？

看看人家，斩草除根，一点念想都不给你们。

 

彩虹岛民：StarryStarryNites

说不定，学长只是喜欢花呢。

别乱扣帽子啊，啤酒花同学。

 

青青岛民：我就吃一碗

别整那么多有的没的的，楼上可以闭麦了！

谈恋爱就好比螃蟹夹，影岛小狗快夹呀！

流走的小鱼小虾就算了，像三颗星座学长这样的大鱼，不能放掉啊！

 

彩虹岛民：饺子蘸醋趁热吃

我觉得我快凉了，影岛犬讲故事太慢了，沙狐已经催了我八百遍去洗澡了。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

后来我就和学长没什么交集了。

不过学长一直有给我的动态点赞什么的，他不怎么发，我也没发回。

还有，他卸任那天我生病了，饺给我打包回来的粥挺好喝的。

嘿嘿。对于粥的味觉记忆构成了我对学长正式离开校园的全部回忆，他是有点淡淡的一个人，但是挑的饭馆真好吃。

我没忘记发消息过去道谢，他的回复也是淡淡的，让人摸不着头脑。

 

透明岛民：他山之石可以攻玉

咳咳，作为毕业已经三年的老人家，友情提示一句，三颗星座在我手底下做事的时候，还是蛮活泼开朗的。

私下也经常开玩笑什么的，人家没有你们想象得那么冷漠啦！

不过他的心思真的很细，做事情想问题都很周到。

那会儿他还是鲜肉学弟，追他学姐学妹就很多了，我无意中也借着开玩笑问过他，到底喜欢什么样的怎么挑了这么久还挑不中。

我想把他的这句回答送给楼主。

他说，他想找到一个，能让他一门心思埋头付出，也不喊苦累的人。

那样才是喜欢。

希望楼主网络稳定下来之后，可以看到我的话。

 

楼主：影岛小狗

然后就是，今年暑假，学长给我发的一条，大家都有恩爱可秀，我只有猫，留言了一个月全食的黑脸，大家知道那个表情吧，就是只有两只眼睛是贼溜溜的那个。

几乎是在同时，学长就开始疯狂约我出去玩了。

起先还是比较正常的吃饭看电影，因为我当时人在国外旅游，还能讨论上一会儿，后面就变成了，给我发一些稀奇古怪的旅游攻略，从地方到海外都有，人迹罕至，难以想象。

我猜学长是真的想约我出去玩，但又不知道怎么面对他，确实，我是有喜欢他啦，可他好像真的不喜欢我。

或许明天我就知道怎么答复他了，学长应该已经睡了。

今晚和大家絮絮叨叨讲了这么多，不知道结果如何，很谢谢大家聆听，明天就让饺狐给大家发红包！

 

粉粉岛民：听说金门大桥上很多人求婚

这就完结了？

看来昵称带狗的人可能真的情商不行，小哥哥看完我们的回复再睡啊，不然私信一下，我机电工程专业的，给你去修网啊！

 

蓝蓝岛民：九龙公园玩沙沙

楼里有认识星座君的吗，把这个帖子分享给他不就好了！

勇敢些！为爱情献身是值得的！

 

透明岛民：你看云时云也在看你

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，谁说三颗星不在楼里！

我以我另一位管理员的身份告诉你们，三颗星就在楼里！他忘了切号，早被我识破了！

他刚刚还没忍住怼了啤酒花。

肯定窥屏很久了，啧啧啧。

 

黄黄岛民：影星CP长长久久

报告报告！男生宿舍最外面一栋的网终于修好了！

施工现场还有一堆握着手机在底下催的校友们，好像都在看帖子。

 

粉粉岛民：我有奶粉你有罐吗

楼上这是活体的CP粉吗！

啊呀和啤酒花快来看！

不对，啊呀已经准备打包跑路了，啤酒花也不太行了。

还是我乖，姐姐们记得今年来看我！我是那个最高的～

 

灰灰岛民：真题甩卖一包五块

作为一个二战的考研狗，真的很少看到自习室里人人握着手机，摊开书也不看，春光满面的情景了。

影岛珍宝犬，你的爱情运，牵动万人心啊！

 

红红岛民：章鱼小丸子外送请拨八个八

俺是门口摆摊卖丸子的，有几个小伙子边吃边跟俺说这故事，俺让俺闺女给俺上来留个言，只要这事成了，明天小丸子买五送一，一盒六个，打包拿走。

太苦了，让俺想起俺的村花。

 

彩虹岛民：StarryStarryNites

我是三颗星。

都散了吧，影岛小狗的账号被我锁了。

他看完了，在来找我的路上。

怕他再瞎说，得管管。

也不是完全他说的那样，他对我挺好的，他自己没有意识到。

新生排汇演，他们舞蹈室分甜筒，我在带人练方阵，大老远看见一个人，帽子后面尾巴长长的，可以架桥了，捧着一只化软了的递给我。

影岛海鲜不是好吗，他也吃不了。

逢年过节还让家里给寄，也不问我在不在就塞给沙狐，让他转交。

既然提到沙狐了，再补一句，粥呢，其实是我熬的，这是沙狐跟我打赌的原因。

我好歹吃了一块五的青菜，他看我表情实在勉强，就没告诉小狗这事儿。

我以为小狗明白我的心意的。

那会大三了，糟心事不少。

小狗是我生活里的一抹亮色，累了一整天，他不太敢看我，也走过来打招呼，我心里突然就觉得什么都好了。

他是有这样魅力的人。

让我想把我的壳拆下来给他。

本来想等到过一段时间，我工作安定下来再说，是我着急了。

以后一定会和他一起出去玩的。

一起养猫，一起笑。

这个大家放心。

 

——————彩虹岛校园论坛——————

版块：生活烦恼 情感倾诉

2018/8/15 23:59

楼主：影岛小狗

 

管理员开启了本帖禁言，留言框禁止输入。

论坛在线人数彻底击溃后台，却都还没来得及留下脚印。

今天的论坛一日宣言是，愿所有爱情，都得到祝福。


	47. 咦！我这算被年下小奶狗咬了吗？

咦！我这算被年下小奶狗咬了吗？

 

~~~~~~~~校园快乐无忧岛论坛~~~~~~~~

 

版块：高年级会员专区

19:09 19.09.2018

 

 

楼主：我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

话不多说，我就直接开始了！

我现在是大四在读学生，看见最近好像小奶狗的帖子都很火，想问问我这个到底是什么情况啊！

我是男生！男生！男生！

我已经为这个室友？失眠了快两年了！

求助朋友无果，只能来找大家咨询一下了。

希望大家耐心听我讲，我平时不太上网，打字不是很快，慢慢发。

 

 

窗外鹿鸣【军训使我快乐】

 

哇插个楼楼主你知不知道

最近后门新开的面包店的覆盆子果酱很好吃喔！

看你的ID应该很喜欢吃这种甜蜜蜜的东西吧~

【我真的不是来贴小广告的被朋友拉着试了一下真的很不错！

 

 

Echo_On_MoOn【据说今年要考专四】

 

啊哈哈哈哈楼上有毒吗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈、

刚准备出去觅食、猝不及防就被种草明天早餐、

最近每个小奶狗的帖子我都看了、没有一个是真的、

有Jam学长快冲鸭、我期待！

我敲着挖果酱的勺子等待！

 

买一送一开业酬宾【请拔打19970808订餐】

 

红毯鲜花，腰鼓表演，消费满15元即送柠檬汁一盒，多买多送，多吃多福。

学生四号食堂，三楼五号窗口，麻辣香锅，盛大开业！

凭点赞此条截图还可获得三元外卖红包小优惠哦！

 

专业狐狸驯养师【吉他是我滴baby】

 

我凭借我多年宵夜从未消退的两边脸颊向大家保证！

楼上这家不好吃！柠檬汁还很酸！

以及，讲道理，我认为Jam口中的小奶狗，怎么说呢，emmmmmmm，一点也不奶！

 

清扫是一种习惯【整理乃人生大事】

 

@专业狐狸驯养师

善待Jam，就是善待我，你快别发了。

 

LadyBirdIsNotAvailableHere【小仙女就是我】

 

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻.

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻.

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻.

楼上两层简直大型奸情撞破现场.

作为之前那个！我的洁癖男朋友的两位主人公！

以为换了个ID名字我就不认识你们了吗！头像图片都没有换！

我大概已经基本掌握！楼主和他俩的身份了！

链接我link在这儿！大家感兴趣的自己去翻~~~小声说：我的洁癖男友

 

賴直樹想去逛夜市【臺南的海很好看】

 

哥！哥！哥！

@我有果Jam你要吃嗎 @清掃是一種習慣

學校說wifi不可以按月繳費了，我剛就續費了半年的，你們不介意吧？

 

小笨蛋湘琴108号【霖是电 霖是光 霖是唯一的神话】

 

Wow！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

赖大是你吗！！！！！！！！！！！！！

我是你的后援第五分会会长啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！

小赖居然还亲自去缴费啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！

营业厅何德何能啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

一看繁体字！！！！！！！！！

是我的学长赖没跑了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！

同框了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

看来真的是我错误地估计了形势，清扫是一种习惯之前跟我说，分分钟掉皮我还不信TT。

那新来的大家知道了我们是谁也不要在楼里讲出来吧，拜托了，我还是挺看重隐私的。

我们就事论事，就事论事。

姑且叫他男孩K吧，我们是室友。

和清扫习惯，还有驯养师是一间。

最开始军训的时候，大家相处都很融洽，上下铺也时常混着睡什么的，因为都是男生，也不太在意这些。

而且我跟K还挺聊得来的，他性格属于很阳光开朗的那种，我平时看起来有点凶，其实是不好意思跟别人搭话。

报道那天，寝室里只有我，K走进来就跟我打招呼什么的，所以很惊人地熟得很快。

忘了说，K不是本地的，K是釜山的，讲话有一股浓浓的海味，特别是着急了，很可爱的！

我们三个老是拿他说不快首尔话笑他，然后他就会突突突往外讲釜山话。

 

啪啪啪武金在此【虎！】

 

我是说怎么你们几个都对釜山话了解不少，部门招新的时候还让我做个人技。【清扫是假的釜山人！假的！

 

四月秀蔓【五月鸣蜩】

 

天啦噜 看我发现了 什么好东西

我刚才看了一下洁癖那个帖子 又回看了这个

天啦噜 天啦噜 天啦噜 

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

哎呀，大家不要着急，听我讲完！

驯养师快点回寝室一趟，小赖续费以后重启设置的密码我不知道，回不了帖子了。@狐狸驯养师

以及，后来的那个釜山人给我安静点，不要给K发链接，谢谢。

（你们部长把你的换届评价交给我来写了，你自己权衡利弊。）

 

清扫是一种习惯【整理乃人生大事】

 

我？？？【黑人问号脸x1000

为什么不叫我，我也会弄啊！

不对，Jam xi你是不是又把床弄得很乱啊！

我昨天刚收拾完，我还滚了螨虫，你能不能，体谅一下我的脆弱的神经！

 

狐狸驯养师【吉他是我滴baby】

 

不是

那啥

【低头认错并亲你一口可以吗 @清扫是一种习惯

我今天早上出门，想穿你送我的那双白袜子，但是果酱哥的袜子也都很白，我找了半天，就把简易衣架全放歪了，委委屈屈。

 

女心狙击手集中营【哪里有帅哥 哪里就有我】

 

这个帖子能不能加精标红就靠楼上的酸臭味了。

楼主还能不能行了！小奶狗的饼皮都还没下锅！

你的室友都生米熟饭鸭子烤脆了！

都给我闭嘴！快回去收拾衣服弄好网络！

 

水獭水獭水獭住在水果园【我有七彩的头发】

 

超可惜我们这届都没见过K学长呢 > <+

但是他真的很出名的 大家把剩下人扒的七七八八

居然都不知道K是谁 我果然是老了呜呜呜

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

驯养师刚回来了，他在叠衣服，还在一脸贱地跟不知道谁在打电话，此处省略对白。（鬼脸x2）

我趁他们在忙，继续讲喔！

楼里不要吵架，也不要再问谁是谁啦，那都不重要！

总之就是，驯养师跟清扫军训结束之后，大概有两三个月的时间，被学校外派去交换了，所以没有住在寝室。

那段时间只有我和K两个人一起住。

然后在某一个，夜黑风高，（好啦，有点夸张。）的晚上，就发生了一件让我此后都一度非常怀疑人生的事情。

 

饭路和饭菜还有饭汤匙【民以食为天】

 

您的大学心理教育老师已阅。

P. S 这位同学你的心声，我在心理咨询室里都听过了，能够对着大家讲出来，是好的。

 

画一只小羊给我可以吗【你有看见我的玫瑰吗】

 

居然在这里碰到我们专业课的老师！

尹教授好！

【鞠躬的话 实用心理学 可不可以 再给我加五分 就差五分我就及格了

 

里拉王子_Bae【Yo yo yo】

 

LKL你怎么把我的名字改成这个了？

快给我改回来！@賴直樹想去逛夜市

反正这个故事真的很精彩，我第一次听，都，吓掉了我买的豆沙包。

【也不知道有Jam哥知不知道我知道

 

海洋球&海豹豹联盟【守护三颗痣豹豹】

 

好了(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

你们不要再吓楼主了。

到时候他不想讲了怎么办，楼主你快出来，我们全班，在教三上晚自习，投屏等你的帖子更新呢。

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

谢谢楼上，摸摸头。

好的，那我继续说了。（颤颤巍巍）

这个帖子真的，什么朋友都有啊。（哈哈哈，干笑）

后辈都不要乱讲话，早晚有办法收拾你们。

（哈哈哈，不想档案和评优评先被我打板就乖一点喔。）

因为我们是旧楼的宿舍，上下铺。

我是下铺，我天生睡觉比较浅。

K块头比较大，长身体难免有点活泼，半夜总是会传来木板的嘎吱嘎吱，所以，我就跟K商量，让他去睡对面空出来的驯养师的床。

（失眠真的很可怕，我刚进学生会大合照上的黑眼圈，惊人。）

结果K不仅很抱歉，（可能因为我憋了很久才说，让他觉得有点受伤）还非常可怜巴巴地，（养过小狗吗，各位，就小狗瞪圆眼睛，自己想象一下）跟我说，他只要再睡一天就搬到对面床去。

我当然也没有为难他啦，一天而已。

可是！就在那天半夜！一如既往地！传来了木板松动的声音，我翻了个身，发现K已经打算从梯子上下来了，还光着上半身，怕他发现我又被吵醒，又露出那种狗盆已空，主人抛弃的表情，只能继续装睡了。

然后，没错，可能跟你们想的差不到哪里去。

K，K，K，我的室友，趴到我的床边，凑近了我的脸，还猛地闻了一下我的睡衣衣领（我都说了他是犬科），我僵住没敢动，他就......

如果我的人生经历要拍成电影，这个画面估计就是高潮定格点。

虽然很不想承认，但是K，确实亲了我。

在那个蝉声喧哗，桃子新鲜的夏末。

 

清扫是一种习惯【整理乃人生大事】

温馨提示：

如果您的伴侣（暗恋对象/学长/学弟/学姐/学妹），

没有Jam这么呆的话，这招请不要适用。

（亲测会被拖鞋追着打。真心劝诫。）

 

复刻球鞋手表100%保真【+7823435】

 

这剧情走向？？？？？

我一个卖A货的都惊呆了？？？？？？？

我刚发完其他几个帖子的广告再回来一看？？？？？

扫描图中二维码、找我买东西、满200减100

收藏本帖有额外礼品赠送、

 

賴直樹想去逛夜市【臺南的海很好看】

喜歡一個人可能，就是，會這樣啦。

 

WinkyMilkyDreamy【星星星星，眨呀眨眼睛】

 

李可乐你少给我装酷盖or情感大师，让你买的海鲜锅点好没有啊，迟了耽误我打游戏！

懒得说你。

 

賴直樹想去逛夜市【臺南的海很好看】

 

我對哥，就是這樣一種感情吧。@WinkyMilkyDreamy

 

海底捞下午学生69折你造吗【找我打五折】

 

我靠——

反正这个帖就是我校男生鹊桥会了？？？

让我这个海底捞打工妹以后还怎么直视一起勾肩搭背来吃的诸位帅哥？？？？

小声说，K我见过，很高很帅好不好！

 

小而珍贵的云朵宝宝【别叫我，睡美容觉呢。】

 

作为和K一起出国交换的知情人士

我还是闭麦吧 @我有果Jam你要吃吗

Jam看一下消息 K找你找不到 已经来敲我的公寓门了

国外真的有时差的 为了我的皮肤 我真的要睡觉

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

你跟他说我现在有点忙不想回复。

直到今天，我想到那个画面还是非常冲击好吗！

（并没有说K吻技不好的意思，作为初吻，我的，我觉得已经很不错了！）

但是！但是！但是！

他不是搬去对面，正对着我的床睡了吗，时不时的，还是会来啊，就。 （紧张到哽咽）

第一次我觉得可能是梦游，犬类可能需要啃骨头磨牙什么的，但，都去对面了，（我还给他送了一个仙人掌的大抱枕，比我还大的那种），还过来，我真的，吓坏了啊！

而且，他白天完全没有任何表现啊！

还跟我是好兄弟既视感啊！

我那段时间是真的要疯了！（都去心理辅导了！）

不过现在想起来他还蛮符合最近流行的小奶狗人设的，他出国交换以后我们也一直有联系，故事基本上就是这样了。

 

APeachRoccck【I'm about to be that guy.】

 

我觉得，楼主没有认清楚自己的心。

如果真的那么不喜欢的话，第二次第三次就应该生理性厌恶，拒绝才对。

个人观点，不喜勿骂。

 

全员恶人标配格子裤【不穿supreme】

 

这么说来楼上讲的真的不无道理.

楼主你真的完全不喜欢他吗.

他去交换之后你有没有想他啊.

仔细想想他有没有问过你感情方面的问题啊.

出国有点逃避自己真心的感觉nei！

 

LondonBridgefallingDown【falling down falling down】

 

我看我要是，K，我要郁闷死。

如同我的ID，伦敦大桥都要被楼主迟钝垮了好吗。

喜不喜欢不重要，起码要问清楚再让K走吧！

难道K离开前的那个晚上，没有偷偷亲你+1？？？

【八卦的眼神 期许的双眼

 

专业砌墙于老师【漂亮男孩~】

 

我的妈呀这是什么惊天动地校园恋爱喜剧

我都还没有男朋友好吗

楼主不然放一下K的联系方式

你撩不动我们帮你一把

【不过他确实不够奶这是 狼狗啊 狼狗

 

你快乐所以我不快乐【向母星发送SOS中】

 

狼狗观点 认同（√）

都是胆小鬼 认同（√）

还不表白or讲清楚 认同（√）

楼主对K没一点意思 不认同（√）

K也够蠢的 认同（√）

 

七点钟喝水脸就不会肿【我爱喝水】

 

楼上所有言论，Copy That！Copy That!

 

啪啪啪武金在此【虎！】

 

就是说嘛，哥。不然我们帮你问问？

 

水獭水獭水獭住在水果园【我有七彩的头发】

 

武金尼，我觉得这种事还是私下解决比较好，给Jam哥一点时间吧，今天能讲出来就很不容易了。

但现在小赖不是住在驯养师他们那儿吗，所以后面又发生了什么？

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

我想等下还是跟傻狗视频（？）还是什么的，聊一下吧。

他最近有学分办理手续什么的，我在帮他办，正好有点话可以聊。

要不是突发奇想来发这个帖子我还真的忘记了，他是有问过我喜欢什么样的女生，譬如xx学姐之类的。

我当时对这些事情不太关心，就跟他讲我觉得部里的都挺好的。（？）

没有啦，因为后辈肯定不能乱讲前辈坏话啊，所以我就马马虎虎讲过去了。

这么说来，K走之前还跟某个谈话中有提到的学姐吵过架？

具体情况我不太知道，大概就是K说了什么不该说的话？

因为学姐是当时面试招我的人，所以我就让K别孩子气了，快点给学姐道歉。

好像是那次之后，K就比较少去学生会活动了。

这么一看倒是有点神奇？

后来K不是申请交换了吗，至于他走之前亲没亲我，那啥，那时候，清扫和白袜子驯养师都回来了，K的神秘梦游症似乎又痊愈了？

哎，不知道了，今天信息量有点太大了。

小赖是交换来的国际生，虽然差了几届，最后还是安排来我们寝室了。

（他包里放的凤梨酥，好像是这么叫？还有冲的奶茶真的好喝，嘿嘿。）

 

狐狸驯养师【吉他是我滴baby】

 

今天又解开了一个谜题之到底为什么我的果酱室友，一定要收一个比我帅得多的大帅哥来我们寝室住。

【有清扫同学在 我再也没有在寝室里看到过开袋即食的新鲜食物

【傻狗你在看的话请一定注意 Jam也有轻微洁癖 交往恋爱务必谨慎

 

夏日微风呼噜呼噜吹【种子破土而出】

 

FBI女孩正式上线！

这么说来！这位犬系学长也在楼里咯？？

让我睁大我的卡姿兰大眼睛好好看一看！扒一扒！

 

我爱台妹台妹爱我【台妹都很辣很嗲】

 

楼主这就讲完了喔？？

意犹未尽，我的盖浇饭都还没吃完，就看完了。

所以到底是喜欢不喜欢嘛！楼主真的很难猜耶。

 

APeachRoccck【I'm about to be that guy.】

 

时间不多，我赶紧说。

希望你们的楼主尽快认清，我有罪没错，但他都对我做了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！天理难容啊啊啊啊啊啊！

（我让驯养师&他的狐带着JamJam去毕业书摊摆摊了，他这个人蹲不了太久的，我赶紧发，等下还要去上课。）

（是的，我就是你们的犬兄，K。）

（首尔的月亮底下有我在异国他乡的哀嚎，嗷呜！）

是他说的喜欢会照顾人的人的。

那不然他以为，图书馆一年四季都正好有两个空位吗。

是他缩，喜欢很细心的人的。

我平时不太在意小事的，但他的床难道每天都是自动铺好的吗？

晾衣服的线真的是平白无故多的？

出门还能真的捡到一张跟他掉的那张饭卡上余额数目一样的钱？

（我，达到了处女座的，卫生标准ok！）

（好像他都以为是清扫哥收拾的，拜托！他不是有两个月不在吗！）

偷亲他是我不对。

第一次我太紧张了，本来想第二天表白来着，但是问了一下，感觉他好像还是喜欢女孩子。

第二次是我没忍住。

就晚上他在里面洗澡，好像有虫还是什么的，（其实我比较害怕，真的很害怕）我怕他是摔跤了，听到大叫赶紧进去看。

他就围了个浴巾，头靠在我的背上，整个脑袋都抵在我肩膀上，指指角落。

天理难容。

这样了，我还能不喜欢他，天理难容。

他的沐浴露是淡淡的柚子香，我没再穿过那件衣服。

（他就是这样的，弄你一下，把你弄得七上八下，然后又当什么都没发生过啊！！！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊————这是菩萨都不用问的憋屈程度啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————）

第二次吻他，（偷偷摸摸.gif），我错了但我不认错！

我就发现他醒着了！因为他睁开眼被我侦察到了啊！

后面也没有吻几次，（我都有记录的，我真的不是变态）。

我就一直等啊，等啊，等，想说他什么时候找我问我啊，可他就，给我亲而已，也不找我问我啊。

每天白天还对我很好。

（我也去了心理咨询室的TAT 本K委屈TAT）

最后再说一件，彻底让我难过到出国的事。

驯养师跟我说，细水长流，总有机会。

我觉得他说的很对。

但是，JamJam每次提学姐眼里都有光啊，还一脸崇拜的样子，学姐感觉也很不简单，总是私人时间找JamJam去做事情。（天知道我有多担心TT）

最后我就跟学姐摊牌了，（我想公平竞争来着），学姐超不屑说我太傻了，Jam是绝对不会接受我的。

于是，后来某天，也不记得是因为什么小事，我们就在活动室吵起来了。

（我以为Jam怎么样都会听我把话讲完再让我道歉的。）

我去交交换申请表格的时候，只看到学姐得意地眨眼睛。

（Jam回来了叫我一下，我删楼，太憋屈了不吐不快。）

（我看我们的感情是彻底走到头了。）

 

坐在庙口糖饼店【不甜不要钱】

 

K学长不要跑啦

说清楚不是很好吗

这他妈不是爱情是矮墙还是爱琴海？

每一个看过这个帖子的人都有撮合你们的义务！！！！

 

银河系难道要靠你拯救【惊奇队长！】

 

呜呜呜呜呜这是什么啊！这是绝世年下傻狗狗啊！

您什么时候回来学校！给您投喂炒酸奶！【喂！

Jam老师快看啊！我是你的小学妹啊！

选举被你一票否决的那个！@我有果Jam你要吃吗

 

出门打伞是对阳光的基本礼仪【勤涂防晒霜】

 

@我有果Jam你要吃吗

 

賴直樹想去逛夜市【臺南的海很好看】

 

@我有果Jam你要吃嗎

@我有果Jam你要吃嗎

@我有果Jam你要吃嗎

ヽ●*´∀`*●ﾉ

 

WinkyMilkyDreamy【星星星星，眨呀眨眼睛】

 

@我有果Jam你要吃吗 (－ｏ⌒) ☆

 

蚊香蝌蚪就是我【裴裴是你的裴裴】

 

@我有果Jam你要吃吗 ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ

 

狐狸驯养师【吉他是我滴宝贝】

 

既然大家都在发！

虽然现在你们的酱酱 酱！

就在我旁边卖他的等级考试笔记，我也来发！

（你们都是哪里来的这么多颜文字，都是男的，恶不恶心！）

@我有果Jam你要吃吗 ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

 

———楼主已开启仅留言用户可见———

 

祁门红茶趁早喝完【^^】

 

干！

我就看了个伤痛文学大结局这个帖子就没了吗？？

楼主手速也太快了吧！有没有姐妹截图或者录屏了？？

三分钟我要这个楼里的小情侣的所有资料!

 

天蓝色药丸【Ciel】

 

楼上我私信你了！注意查收！

 

爱吃狗粮身体棒【猫粮不吃】

 

@天蓝色药丸 求私！看不到要死了！

仙女爱你么么哒！

 

狐狸驯养师【吉他是我滴宝贝】

 

我有个问题

为什么我也看不了了！@清扫是一种习惯

 

啪啪啪武金【虎！】

 

@狐狸驯养师

哥，现在这个帖只有他们俩可以看到，我们全被屏蔽了。

 

賴直樹想去逛夜市【臺南的海很好看】

 

沒關係。

我賴大不叫賴小，也不是白被喊賴大的。

看！請看！

 

——管理员权限提醒 本帖全部用户可见——

 

APeachRoccck【I'm about to be that guy.】

 

JamJam！

JamJam！

JamJamJam！

你觉得我怎么样啊到底！

（附图狗发情撩头至狂乱自拍一张）

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

是我错怪你了，对不起。

 

APeachRoccck【I'm about to be that guy.】

 

哥不要避重就轻了！

（附图狗圆眼睛自拍一张 详情参考Jam之前描述）

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

我最近在考虑申请过来的事情，你先不要急。

 

APeachRoccck【I'm about to be that guy.】

 

哥来了就是喜欢我的意思吗！

（附图小狗叼飞盘.gif）

 

我有果Jam你要吃吗【。】

 

这个，到时候再说。

 

版主：紫玉钗粉雕花【捕获真爱】

 

楼主可能是真的捡到狗了。

Over。

 

———管理员权限提醒 本帖全面禁言———

 

 

今日版头：我们还有很多夏夜，要一起度过。


	48. 一座没有春天的城市

一座没有春天的城市

 

邕圣祐，见字如面。

现在时间是三月底的一个夜晚，我在距离你很远很远的地方，给你写这封，你在毕业当天，才会收到的信。

如果这里的时间胶囊邮件，真的会按时寄出的话，那我们或许，就不会，再一次错过了。

我设想过这其中许许多多的可能性，但我还是决定赌一把，说不定呢，说不定你就会读到我写下的这些字，明白我此刻的心情。

我和你，都是外地来的学子，你长我一届，在校园所在的城市，你快待满四年，而我也有三年那么久的时间，是度过在那里。

我不知道你在想什么，但当我因为竞赛项目，忽地离开你，离开你所在的城市，我在突然意识到，原来你和我，已经共同组成了关于这座城市的回忆的一部分。

说起它的名字，它不是一个地标，也不是我们大学校园的所在，它是我们一起走过的路、共同创造过的回忆。

其实我们都没有很喜欢这座城市。

譬如你天生喜欢流汗，不爱运动，也不爱站在阳光下暴晒。比如我真的很害怕蚊虫，不管是早上还是晚上，看日出看星星，南方都不太适合我生存。

这座城市冬天那样湿冷，夏天又那样炎热，甚至没有春秋两季的过渡，你常常和我抱怨，你斥巨资给我买的名牌风衣我一次都没有穿过，而我也常常因为你傻乎乎的拿着的冰淇淋淅淅沥沥滴了一地而笑你。

我们原是作为异乡人而相遇，相爱倒还是借了一点惺惺相惜的侥幸，可到头来。

二十出头的你，和未满二十的我，满眼里早就没有了这个城市，只有生活在这个城市的你，和站在你身边的我。

我反复问过你的大一生活，因为那里面没有我。

你总是草率地一笔带过，不给我看那些小小的蛛丝马迹。

我想你应该很辛苦过，但你总不爱说。

我在你的兴趣社团的专属座位的玻璃隔板底下，翻到过你和其他成员的合照，你爱点的外卖的名片，你最喜欢吃的几个菜有小小的五角星的标记，我甚至发现了几张边角打卷的便签纸，有婚纱店和理发店的电话。

然后，你在这个曾经没有我的城市里，生活过的痕迹，就和学校论坛里，匿名爆料者的只言片语，彻底紧密地联系起来。

你穿干净的衬衫，周五会穿T恤和牛仔裤，书包里不放很多书，但一定会有零嘴饼干和一顶练舞要用的鸭舌帽。你一般骑自行车去上课，害怕撞到人会一直叮铃铃的按铃，你喜欢坐在教室中间靠后的位置，因为有一次老师放的介绍网购发展的PPT里，曾经出现过你打工时照的照片。

你是课代表，那门课是西方电影史还是对比艺术解析我已经忘了，但你的同学都说你话不多，除了按时用便签纸催收作业之外，基本不会多说，笑得场合也不多。

我想，你大概真的不够喜欢这座没有春秋的城市，也未必不后悔来这里求学的决定。

你最喜欢的季节就是春秋两季了，而这里只会把你的鼻头和眼角都冻得通红，让你汗流浃背地大口灌着冰凉的矿泉水，再努力打工赚取两季夸张的空调费用。

可是，那也没关系。

你看，我不是来了么。

我记得我在报道的高铁上，因为前晚通宵达旦地练级打游戏而昏昏欲睡，是隔壁攀谈过的学生把我摇醒，我才及时拖着箱子下了车。我记得滚滚的热浪和垃圾桶旁边带着火星的烟头，也记得等到了出站口，要按照群里的指示去找一个头像是清晨的街道，名字是一头熊的表情符号的学长。

所以，关于这座城市，我竟然没有一分一秒，不好的、没有你的记忆。

你的头发长长软软的，汗湿了耷拉在前额，一绺绺地垂下来，更显得眼睛晶亮，瞧见我手里握着的录取通知书和报道单，简直宛如一只找到蜜罐的小熊，笑容明快而温柔，快步朝我走过来，虚虚地做了一个搂住我后背的姿势。

这是你对我说的第一句话，也是我对这个城市的第一印象。

你说，“辛苦了呀，这里一向很热。”

后来我才知道，迎接新生这种累死人的活计，也是因为你不太擅长拒绝别人而不得已接下来的，我是那天的最后一个，你把我接到了，任务就算完成了。

“可是那样也没关系。”

我对你说。

“作为慰劳，我想请学长吃冰淇淋。”

我紧紧盯着你的眼睛，补充道。

不知道你还记不记得你的回答，我出发来这里时，你也正好病着，三年了，我想我还是，没有把你照顾得很好。

“不用了不用了，我们是无偿义务接待新生的，而且我最近嗓子发炎了，不能吃冰的。”

我听完没忍住，就一下子笑出声了。

这世界上还真的有年纪轻轻就很爱惜身体，感冒了就绝不吃冰的大学生啊，还是我的学长。

不过后来，你也知道了。

学校校医院的住院观察室门上，现在还贴着我们俩跳窗逃跑，监控拍下的背影照片。

罪名是爱情过分让人心动。

好啦，你也知道不是。

罪名是畏难打针，开药后临阵脱逃。

天知道为什么我会背着低烧还说着胡话，但一发现自己在校医院马上要打针就对着我连连摇头的你，从二楼的窗子外翻出去，你的头发上还捎着几丛白玉兰的花瓣，我的运动鞋里还挂着稀稀拉拉的小石子和树杈。

结果我连把你背回宿舍睡觉，彻夜给你掖被角、捂毛巾也没做到。

因为你说，你想喝南三门的牛肉蛋花粥，滚烫滚烫的那种。

你说的语气很笃定，也很倔强，你说现在立刻马上，一下子也不能耽误，再晚一点门口的小阿姨就收摊去辅导孩子写作业去了，你说你今晚喝不到的话，你这病啊，就没法好了。

我们后来有了奖学金，有了自己的收入，有了积蓄，有了偶尔奢侈一次的能力，我能给你换个新的手机，你给我买的球鞋已经炒到很贵。

但我们都知道，不管再去哪里下馆子，哪怕是那个美食公众号里写的很夸张，光排位子就等了半个月的飞机机舱建的餐厅，什么西餐，什么美味佳肴，都不会有那一晚，我用大半条腿喂过很多很多只蚊子以后，占到的那张小桌，油油的桌面上摆着的那钵粥，味道好。

即使你根本烧得迷迷糊糊，喝了几个就把头搭在我身上睡着了，即使你有同级的同学路过跟你打招呼，来人玩味地看了一眼我搭在你肩膀上的手，即使我当晚，一只脚给小腿挠痒痒，挠得根本睡不着觉。

为了一碗粥而疯闹的那一刻，我们拥有全世界。这个全世界，也只有我们彼此而已。

遇见你之后，我都不敢杀生，尤其是蚊子。

我信因果，但不太信命和永恒。

我每被蚊子咬一口，每被浴室里的小虫吓到一次，我就在心里默念，这是我爱你的方式。

我每多被这些生物欺负一次，在这个世界上，就多个小东西见证过我的心意。

爱因斯坦不是说全世界都会帮我吗？

爱因斯坦天天和宇宙里的命题打交道，他把他们都拜访了个遍，所以全宇宙都会帮助他想出相对论。

而我所能做的，也只是努力让这座城市的风，这座城市的早晨，这座城市不眠不休的夏夜，也帮我才是。

仔细一想，我们做过的幼稚事真的不少，因为我们也只是这里的游客，有时间也有对象，何乐不作？

我找借口说很多游览的景点我都没有去过，让作为新生接待的学长你，陪我。

本来是要去紧靠着出名的小吃街巷的码头，都是要渡江的，我坐船到了这头，你坐船去了那头。

我那时才知道这里叫江滩的地方竟然有两个，你来接我的火车站只是三四个车站之一，可以渡江的不止船和竹筏子，还有大桥和新建的隧道。

我找到你的时候，天都快黑了，码头已经不再航船，江的两岸都被灯火点映，一侧的大桥上还奔驰着五颜六色的车辆，墨黑墨黑的穹顶上有夜光的风筝，乌青乌青的天色下面，坐着低头掰着芦苇的你。

我喊了好几遍你的名字，我说圣祐学长，圣祐学长，圣祐学长你怎么还不上来。

你不紧不慢，悠然自得地摆摆手，又摘了一会才说出口。

“这里泥巴好松，我一动就有点害怕会沉下去。”

是啊，前一夜才下过一夜的暴雨，这里的天气就是如此，动不动就给人脸色瞧看。

然后我便说了我这辈子最土的一句情话。

真是太土了，我怕我写完这行，就要从头到尾把这封信给涂掉重写。

我对着你喊道。

“就是沼泽，我也会陪着你下沉。”

你一甩头，耳朵上别着的芦苇也扬下来，猛地一拔脚，就顺着岸边的斜坡，跳上岸来，顺便给了我的小腿肚一脚。

可能那时的星星，也因为我的突然发言而剪短了寿命，憋笑憋得摇摇欲坠。

不然我们怎么，又在长凳上，数到很多、很多颗呢。

说起来我追你，倒也要感谢酷暑难当、艳阳高照的高温预警天气。

因为据你说，答应跟我试试，凑合凑合在一起，也不过是因为，我有个双休回了老家，你下社团课的路上，感觉不到有人拿着小的电动风扇，嗡嗡直响的凉意。

前辈们说，你的原话是这样的。

“怎么不见你的小跟屁虫？”

“谁是我跟屁虫了，俗气。”

我可不可以理解为，邕圣祐学长，你在那个时候，已经非常非常，很深沉很深沉地喜欢上我了呢。

你们同级的都在，你轻飘飘地把双肩背包甩到肩膀上，头向上仰着，补充了一句。

“是我的小男朋友，懂不懂？”

也许你的小男朋友我，当时还在返校的汽车上强忍着吐意也说不定。回来的车票不好买，没办法，我只能挤上时长惊人，路途颠簸的大巴。

等到我回到学校大门，遇到笑眯眯，眼睛里闪着期许的光的你，硬要拖过我的旅行包要帮我提的时候，我也还是没搞清楚到底发生了什么。

“姜丹尼尔，你是不是有什么话要跟我说？”

我哪里知道正好快七夕了，只好卷起袖子，老老实实给你看我被我们家猫薅出来的爪印，主动向你承认错误。

你又急了，摸了摸两道浅浅的痕迹，拖着我包的手臂就快要把它锤到地上，回了一句，“我不是说这个。”

“那你是说哪个？我最近没犯什么别的错误啊！”

说实话，我当时兜里还有两包软糖，不能更多了，是我出来之前在家门口便利店偷偷买的，陪我去看过牙医的你，也应该绝不可能会知道啊。

“赶快闭嘴，吻我。”

我哪里知道你到底想说些什么，只好一把把包抢过来，后退三步远，向你解释，“这样不好吧，学长我是直的！”

事实证明，我直你直，校门口卖五块钱一斤的麻花也直。

我们只是喜欢彼此而已。

初吻只是你先吻的榆木脑袋我而已。

虽然没能守护住装满了干净的换洗衣服和治愈伤口的药膏的大包，但我还是及时衔住了往后的每一个星夜、摇摇欲坠的黄昏天色和比任何软糖都更能带给我甜味的来源。

我的课表你手机里都存着，你的课表有一段时间是我的桌面，专业不同、年级不同却要谈恋爱，很难也很容易。

我有晚自习的几天当中，正好周二你没有课，不忙的话，会在教室最后面混进来自习，然后拍拍特意为我加固过的单车后座。我们同寝室的几位，都把这项活动叫做姜丹尼尔又去给邕学长当小媳妇了。

最后每个院交叉查寝没收大功率电器，什么电饭煲、电磁炉都被你们院的老师没收之后，你一脸绷住的冷淡，端着一口锅，一大块电磁炉板还有手里握着一沓电源线走进我们寝室的时候，另外几个硬是匍匐到地上趴在你脚边喊你大哥，我分明是看到了你忍到抽搐的嘴角了的。

他们纷纷抓着我的手说，阿丹你这小媳妇当的值，大哥认得不错。最后请你吃感谢饭，烂醉如泥，他们几个嘬完成盆的小龙虾，打的酒嗝里除了毛豆就是酸辣藕带的味，还在问我要不要喊我大嫂。

什么大嫂啊，大哥啊，都是云烟已过。

我偷偷掐了一把你的腰，喊了你一句媳妇儿，被你啪地一巴掌摔上背，才是真的值得。你谎称是我身上有蚊子哄我，你看我，还不是一直信到了今天。

你们电影系的考勤不太好，我去蹭课去得多了，大课的教授有时候觉得我面熟，倒是都会多嘴几句，问我叫什么名字，是哪个班的。

头几次我还打马虎眼来着，最后有天正喝着你被子里的可乐，就听到你站起来超有自信地说道，“老师，不用问了，不是我们专业的，是我带来的，家属。”

在那个瞬间，我毫不怀疑，我或许会成为，我校被冰可乐噎死第一人。

我知道我并不是简简单单的恋人，不是很单纯的认识的弟弟，我是你在这个城市为数不多可以相伴的人，我是能够提供家一般的慰藉、归属感的人。

所以比起隔壁的男生老是炫耀精力旺盛，把很隐私的事传得人尽皆知，我们第一次出去旅行，我还煞有介事地订了两间单人房，彻底斩断自己时不时会有的奇怪的想法。

我觉得当时的我，还不能够真的对你负起责任，不管你要的是什么，我能给的，总不算很多。也不知道我这样想是对的还是错的，但至少，那时的我，是这样想的。

你的房间水龙头滴水滴了小半夜，迫不得已来敲门的时候，我有种说不出的窃喜，也感到一种不可言喻的复杂。

我们甚至没有离开这座城市，只是在离市中心很远的度假村，那里的温泉真的很舒服，适合冬天的人们。

我想我是渴望占有最最最年轻的你的，但我也害怕，如果那个夜晚过去，我把你变成了另一个你，你的生命里，我的痕迹彻底无法抹去，我们是否真的能够走到很远很远的未来去。

拥有是一种状态，但占有，只是一瞬间，一场欢爱，一个睡不醒的清晨。

谁想到我们很坦诚地，聊到了晨光熹微的时刻。

你问我有没有喜欢过别人，男生还是女生。

我说我很难想要你有没有自己解决需求的时候，我说我真想看看你那个时候的表情，应该很美，也很有趣。

你问我是不是看过那些电影，有没有过那种想象。

我说我在脑海里有过演习，但这件事应该是出于彼此需要，不是发泄情绪的出口。

你挤过来，我抱了你一会，像抱着一件精致的瓷器。

“你觉得我们会后悔吗？”

你的手指头滑溜溜的，很冰，揽住我后颈的时候，不停地颤抖。

这该死的寒冷天气，我甚至怀疑窗帘外面是不是已经下起了漫天的雪。

旅馆的空调吱吱呀呀地响着，不够暖和，厚重的棉被竟然都不够温暖你。

“我想有可能吧，以后的事情，谁也说不定。”

我拦住你乱动的手，吻住你紧闭着的眼皮，不出我所料，它们也是凉凉的，让我误以为我在亲吻雪片。

“那就一起后悔吧。”

我褪下嘴唇的片刻，你睁开雾气氤氲的眼睛，被子里因为我们的呼吸而变得潮乎乎的，同理还有我本该干燥的心。

我仍然记得，你当时用了我们这个概念。

即便如今你已经抛下我两个月零二十五天，我亦离开你所在的城市，在这里写下来信。

那是我做过最好的事情之一，我不会后悔的。

这是经历过，才能说出的话。

所以你看，我一直还在原地等着你。

我们既然不能一起后悔。

这份无悔，能不能一起参与？

我说不出国了，不离开你身边半步也是气话傻话糊涂话，你说我不分清楚轻重缓急就绝不要去找你也是实话。

但是邕圣祐啊，如果不幸你在读到这封来信的时候，我还没有完成项目，没有回到你所在的地方，人没能站到你身边去的话，你可不可以，回忆一下那个裹着棉被，蹦蹦跳跳踩上地毯挨着窗边，拉开布帘的午后。

室外结着冰柱，雪花堆满。

我们很烫，很温暖。

我反正想不起我们每次吵架都是怎么和好的，总觉得我们应该没闹过矛盾才对，但仔细想想又总有不知道为什么就憋着气的部分。

地铁站总有乘凉的老人坐在自备的小马扎之上摘着豆子，年纪小小的孙子孙女就在旁边穿着走起路来会吧唧吧唧直响的小鞋子跑跳。出来的广场背阴的台阶之上也常常坐满了人，有塞着耳机穿着衬衫神情迷茫紧盯着手机界面看的上班族，也有穿着凉拖和花睡衣提溜着热干面、糊汤粉和米酒的小区居民，揣在巨大的校服布料里的高中生各个都面如菜色，水性笔不离手，作业补个不停，多的还是摇着蒲扇的老人，他们说话，我们待了这么久，也只能听懂一星半点，又快又利索，如果下棋的爷爷们吵起来，还凶得很。

这时候我和你的赌局往往也会开始兑现。

如果今天的年轻人比较多，那你要解释解释昨天在男寝楼下给你送水的学姐是怎么回事。如果清一色都是爹爹婆婆，那我就得闭嘴一路送你去教室上课。

如今这封信，倒也成了我们赌局的一部分。

如果你收得到，证明我的恋恋不忘，定会抵达你身边。

如若不然，我也没有鼓起勇气追回你的话，我似乎该愿赌服输，就像过去的许许多多个送你上课路上沉默的我一样，继续沉默。

邕圣祐同学，我这里现在正是春天哦。

你最喜欢的春天。

我常常想，这样的风，会不会把你吹跑了，你就和那春日的艳阳一道飞走了，不回来了。

我在离开你，离开那座有你的，属于我们的，没有春天的城市之后，才意识到。

我，就是那座没有春天的城市。

严冬之后，你，即春日来临。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
